The Girl in Black
by PRSKaren
Summary: Anna is haunted by the mistakes of her past, living a broken life. She finds a second chance in the form of Elsa, an adorably introverted girl who only wears black clothing. Anna falls passionately in love with Elsa, bringing some meaning to her bleak life. As they become more intimate, Anna discovers some disquieting secrets about the girl in black. Elsanna. Modern AU.
1. Prologue

It's that time of the day. It's date time. My most faithful lover and I are intertwined in our most sacred ritual.

It's a ritual I know all too well. It's a ceremony that I start off every single day with, it's something that's just as vital to my well-being as eating and showering is. It's something I could never live without. It's the blood coursing through my veins.

My lover and I are combined now in our throes of passion. It's an intimacy that goes beyond description, a connection so deep that most people could never even dream of it. My lover and I know each other better than most couples who have been together for decades. My lover knows every inch of my body, and knows where to hit the vital spots. My lover has memorized the surface of my body like a map, and can locate all the most important curves without even a second thought.

Oh lord, my lover is inspecting my most sensual places, probing wildly at them. Whenever it does this, I can't control myself any further. There's no use trying to hide or relinquish my ecstasy from my lover, it can see everything. I don't care enough to try to conceal. The best moments are when I'm too weak to repress this orgasmic rush that screams through my body. The best moments are when I just go limp and let my body do whatever it wants to do. I can't lie to my lover. My lover knows _everything._ It sees all. It can be subdued, but never fully tamed. It is relentless.

The sensation that was slowly forming through my body is now exploding. It's erupting like fire crackers in the night sky. I can hardly even breathe anymore, my lungs are reaching for air, but to no avail. I'm a whimpering mess. My whimpers turn to pants and before long, the pants escalate into fully realized moans, and I can feel my body about to betray me in this most desperate moment. I can feel that humbling force of expulsion slip between my legs and the next thing you know, I have cum. Oh my sweet lordy Christ, I have cum. _Whew._ Just on time, actually. If that damn orgasm hadn't hurried itself up, I would have been late for school.

My attention is promptly interrupted. "Anna," someone calls out to me, their presence obscured by a door. I know that voice extremely well. It's the same voice I hear every day, and it's also the same voice that nags at me about this time every day. "Anna," the voice repeats. "If you don't hurry up getting ready, dear, you're going to be late for school."

"I'm almost ready mom," I lie. You know, it would be really nice if I could have an orgasm around here without being nagged at right after. Talk about a mood killer. Oh, and if you haven't figured it out quite yet, Anna is _me._ I'll be your narrator for the proceedings. More on me later, though. For now my involvement is unimportant, I am merely a vessel for all the weird-ass things that are about to unfold. But more on that in a bit, because obviously we can't go straight into the juicy bits without setting everything up.

I slide my underwear back up my legs, and then I pull my pants back up to where they should be. You know, like, around my waist. Just a moment ago, they were suspended around my ankles. All things considered, I probably look like a sweaty mess, but I really can't help myself. Before heading off to school, I needed to feel _something,_ even if it was regret. I just needed to feel alive again, just for a brief period. I fix my clothing properly, making sure everything is in the right order. Underwear on the inside, pants on the outside. _Yup._ Everything is situated perfectly.

I return my lover to its regular position. Now safely hidden inside my underwear drawer, my beloved will rest until I seek its assistance once more. My vibrator has done its job for now, and I am thankful, but I just can't hang out with it all day long, as much as I may want. There are many important things to do, like for example, being bored all day in school. My mom will luckily never find it in there, so at least that's one thing I don't have to worry about. She'd probably kill me if she did.

The flicker of the computer screen is the only light illuminating my room, and my shitty headphones are the only thing concealing the noises made from the video I was watching. Sometimes I wish I had some privacy in this house, because sometimes it would be nice to masturbate with the setting on my vibrator above _low,_ to avoid the buzzing noise from escaping my room. No wonder it takes so damn long, I would have better luck achieving orgasms using the vibration setting on my phone. Sometimes I wish I had more privacy so I could actually be free to moan, _out loud,_ and not have to gag myself every morning during my daily routine. On occasions, I ponder what pornography sounds like without being drowned out by the padding from my shitty headphones.

It's been so long since the last time I actually had sex, I think my hymen might have grown back. Have you ever gone such a long time between having sex you forgot what it even felt like? Sometimes I think sex with another person is some kind of hoax. I mean, people _are_ doing it, the birth of every human being who has ever lived is a testament to that fact, so surely, people _must_ be having sex, it's not some kind of mythical conspiracy made up by the druids. Just not_ me. _What the hell is wrong with me, though? Are redheads really that unpopular?

Can you return to being a virgin if you forsake sex for long enough? I was about to find out, it seems. It's been so damn long I was beginning to wonder if I inadvertently retired from it, and no one had the decency to inform me. At least when they fire you from a job, you have some warning.

I don't have an abundance of time to think about my sex life though, or lack there of. I have things to do, even if I don't want to do them. For one last time I inspect myself in my bedroom mirror, before heading out the door. Looking back at me is a perky, expressive redhead who can face anything. There isn't a thing on Earth that I'm not prepared for. Even if I have to spend the rest of my day crushingly disinterested in school, I'm ready for it. I smile at myself in the mirror, watching the sides of my lips raise in this shy little smile. Maybe if I smile long enough, I might project the illusion that I am actually happy. Other people don't know any better, they see a girl smile, and they assume she's happy. If only they really knew. But I hide it all very well. All the anguish I have gone through has given me the poker face of a world championship player.

Regardless, I head out my door. My mom is seated on the couch of the living room watching some television soap opera. Nothing dramatic in life ever happens, other than in soap operas, seemingly. How boring must life be, if watching_ other_ people live, is more entertaining? My mom, still mostly absorbed in her show, greets me. "Have a nice day at school, honey." I wish I could just sit around watching television all day alongside her, but unfortunately my busy schedule didn't allow for any actual enjoyment.

"Don't worry mom, I won't," I deadpan. Usually I would try to avoid answering her sincerely, but today I was just too weary to hide the truth from her. For some reason, I was in a worse mood than usual. Maybe it was because today marked the four month anniversary since I've last been on a date, but then again, that type of thing stopped bothering me ages ago.

"Always helps to have an optimistic attitude, dear."

"Bye mom," I call out, although at this point, my mom's attention went right back into the television screen. It was better spent there than on her lost cause of a daughter, so I can't blame her. I'm the black sheep of this family and there's only two people left in it.

She doesn't even drive me to school anymore. I mean, we live right near the school, it's like a 10 minute walk, but still, it's the thought that used to mean something to me. It's been so long since someone actually acknowledged my existence in any kind of meaningful way. It's been so long since something actually _exciting_ has happened in Arendelle. Excitement, much like sex, was a sensation I was starting to think was behind me. I was never going to experience either ever again. Even my daily fit of masturbation was starting to get droll and tiresome. When even your orgasms start to become mundane, you're pretty damn screwed.

Today is a bit peculiar, though. As I walk to school I can't help but notice that it's actually quite a bit colder today than usual. The sky is foreboding, with storm clouds teasing over the city. Considering that yesterday was a perfectly mild day, this all seems rather odd. Just my luck, though. Something unexpected_ finally_ happens in this God-forsaken city, and it's just more lousy weather. It doesn't slow my walk to school down though. The cold has never been something I couldn't deal with. The cold, now, _that_ I could take, it's everything else that really sucked.

Speaking of lousy things happening, on my way, I come across _that_ house again. The really creepy one. The old, run-down house. I don't think anyone even lives in that thing anymore, and if they do, they don't get out very often. It's actually a pretty lovely place, if only the owner actually cared about its well-being. That front lawn looks like it hasn't been seen to in years. Every day when I walk pass that house, I get these chills down my spine. That house just oozes this sinister feeling, like the person who lives there, assuming anyone does, is some kind of recluse, or weirdo. Little did I know it at the time, but _weirdo_ didn't even begin to describe who that house belonged to.

The tedious walk to school turns into a tedious day of school, and before long, it's finally last period. I would describe every last notable event of my day leading up to that point if I could, except nothing actually remarkable happened all day long. It was _that_ damn uneventful. Finally, I get to the last period of the day, English class. It's not such a bad class, actually, and afterwards I can finally get back to doing... absolutely nothing at home. I didn't really have a lot of options, to tell you the truth. The only benefit of school was that at least I got to be around other people.

Sitting next to me during English is my best, and really, only friend. _Kristoff._ "Hey, Anna," he quips, greeting me. I mumble something back to him while taking my seat right next to him. I really liked English class, because I could just sleep myself through the whole thing and Kristoff would take notes. He was kinda awesome like that. I didn't even have to say much to him, he just instinctively knew that I was feeling lousy and that he should just leave me the hell alone. I was so grateful to have such an uncaring friend like that, someone who just let me be myself. This blonde doofus and I have been through a lot together.

A small group enters the classroom. "Haha, and that's when we went back to my place," calls out an insipid voice that is like daggers in my ears. You know the sound of nails on a chalkboard? Well, I would rather hear a sped-up loop of that for hours, rather than hear even one single word spill out the disgusting mouth of the stupid asshole who just uttered those words. That asshole was _Hans. _Hans is my ex. But, we're not going to get into that right now. Trust me, we're going to learn all about that bastard Hans. I didn't know it yet, but he was going to be one of the key figures in this entire shitstorm.

Hans pauses with whatever stupid story he was telling, and greets me as well. "Hey Anna," he smiles at me. I roll my eyes back at him, as does Kristoff, snubbing him completely. If that sounds like a pretty rude thing to do on my part, well, it wouldn't be so rude if you knew what Hans did to me to deserve it. Merely ignoring him was an act of sainthood on my part, after what he did to me. But, like many other things, I'll divulge more about that later, when it's more important.

Unperturbed by my chilly response, Hans continues walking, speaking to the duo of people assembled at both of his sides. Even though Hans and I have been split apart for weeks, he still greets me each and every class we have together, which is one in the morning, and one in the afternoon. Every time he does, I ignore him. He's persistent, as you'll grow to learn. This is merely the first act of annoyance by a guy full of irritating traits.

Hans and his moron friends finally stop talking and take a seat, and the class quiets down and begins. As I stare down at my desk, more disinterested in the world than I could even imagine, looking at my notebooks like somehow they're going to start dancing if I stare intensely enough. This is going to be a long goddamn semester, that I'm sure of. I bury my face into my palms, no longer capable of supporting my own head with all my exhaustion. "I can't take this shit anymore," I complain to no one in particular.

"You don't look too swell," Kristoff reminds me, overhearing my whining. Leaning back in my chair, defeated by the day, I can only agree with him. Maybe I would have a sunnier disposition if I could actually get some sleep for once. But hey, my mother can make me get up in the morning, she can make me get dressed, and she can also make me go to school, but she sure as shit can't make me _enjoy_ any of it, nor did I have the expectation that I would. It's perfectly within my right to brood my way through the day peacefully. You can fuck me, but you can't make me like it.

"I've been pretty fucking depressed," I admit. Truth be told, _distraught_ can not even begin to describe how my heart has been these past few weeks. Every day somehow finds an innovative new way to be more boring and unpleasant than the last.

Kristoff doesn't take my words very seriously, but he's still clearly concerned for me. "You know, hun, maybe something exciting will finally happen today, and it will drag you out of your little slump." Fat chance of that happening. I'd love to be proven wrong, but somehow I had this feeling that I was right as rain. Some lingering thought resting at the back of my head tried to tell me otherwise, but my optimism had been pretty dampened lately. "Look, let's look on the bright side. At least it's not the end of the world," he tries to reassure me. I didn't personally find _that_ prospect any less distressing. Let the world end, as far as I care.

Just when my despair started to get the better of me, that's when _she_ walked in and proved me wrong. She had to ruin my little pity party and change everything. And I do mean _everything._ Nothing was ever the same after I first looked at her.


	2. The Subtle Descent into Obsession

She was so elegant.

She was so fetching.

She was so_ alone._

She walked into the room like she was on a different plane of existence than the rest of us. Everything about her was so... unearthly? So foreign. _So alien._

Elsa was the exchange student. We all know this kind of story. Some exotic girl transfers to a new school midway through the semester, dazzles her way to the highest rung of the social ladder, and the next thing you know, she's the most popular person in school.

This is anything _but_ one of those stories, though. Elsa was the antithesis to the characters in stories like that.

For one, Elsa wasn't really an exchange student. She didn't come from anywhere else. The teacher didn't know where she had come from, anyway. All the teacher knew about her was that she was in our class now. _That's it._ No real explanation. To make matters even more perplexing, we were two months into the curriculum. Now, one thing that absolutely sets our school apart from the others, is that the people in charge really just do not give a fuck. Not a single fuck. I've heard students transferring in and out of classes weeks after schedules were set. _But two months?_ This set a new precedent for indifference that seemed surprising even for our school.

So all we really knew about Elsa was that she was now a part of our lives. Whether or not we liked it, Elsa was one of us now. As the teacher stood at the front of the classroom introducing us to the new pupil, Elsa stood beside her. Elsa's mind was in another place though. Her eyes shifted to the side, gazing out the window. Her presence was anywhere but in that small little classroom with the rest of us. She looked like a bird that hadn't yet grown accustomed to its cage. Unlike the rest of us shambling zombies, Elsa still had some life in her.

The moment I first glazed my eyes on Elsa, I noticed how lonely she truly was. After the teacher finished introducing her, she told Elsa to take any seat she wanted. Without even a second thought, she walked past every desk in the room and planted herself right at the back. _All by herself._ See, since this was English, our teacher made it a general rule that no one was allowed to sit at the back of the class since she liked keeping everyone close to the blackboard. But she let Elsa stay there. Probably a kind gesture to the new girl, right? I mean it wasn't like she was hurting anyone.

"Are you sure you wouldn't find it more suitable sitting up front with the rest of the class?" she queried.

Elsa nodded. And _that_ was that. It never got brought up again. Without further ado, Ms. Gerda launched right into that day's lesson. Occasionally, students would glance back at the new girl out of curiosity. I sat right in the front, next to Kristoff, so no one was further away from her than me.

Elsa sat by herself the entire class, copying down every last note and listening to every word from the very back of the room. She must have had excellent eyesight. While the commoners all bundled together at the front of the class, Elsa existed all by herself, in the back of the room. A force of nature so powerful; she demanded her own ecosystem, and she seemed perfectly happy that way.

She was weird. _Really weird._ Beautiful, but weird. I would almost call her bordering on the line of being creepy, but somehow, it was hard for me to find anyone that attractive creepy. For example, imagine yourself on a subway. You're sitting, minding your own business, and the next thing you know some cute girl seated in front of you starts mumbling to herself. If this was some random guy, every last person on that train would be terrified of this man, claiming him as some stark raving homeless guy. But a girl? It's unusual, it's quirky, but unless she's screaming racial epithets, no one is really going to mind her too badly.

Now, if that parable is a little too theatrical for you to swallow, let me just explain this a little more simply. _Elsa was hot._ Yes, she was fucking weird, but she was probably the most stunning girl in the entire school. She was so gorgeous it evaporated any kind of awkwardness she ever could have possessed. She was pale, though. _Ghostly pale._ I mean, you have to live in the bottom of a cave eating chalk for a living to get as pale as Elsa. But even though she was pale her skin was very radiant and alive. She glimmered with life even though she looked like a walking corpse.

She made her pale skin even more noticeable by dressing in all black. No, _literally_, all black. Sometimes the lace embroidery on her outfits would have a little red or white patterning, but 99% of the time her outfits would consist of entirely black clothing. Her dresses were black. Her skirts were black. Her leggings, her stockings, her jeans, her shirts. Hell, even her nail polish was black. I'm pretty sure her underwear was likely black. Seeing such pale skin contrast with such dark fabrics made her complexion even more notable. She truly looked like a vampire; a nonliving entity exhumed from the morgue, now walking among us. Even though she never said a word, her presence was impossible to ignore. She was like the classroom's star, and we all silently rotated around her, pulled by her gravitational force.

The most immediate thing I observed about her, was that Elsa was really fond of purple eye-shadow. Her make-up was usually gorgeous and impeccably applied, looking like a work of modern art. The only other color she ever wore was within her lipstick. Most of the time it was a bright red. It really stood out among all the murky colors she would often surround herself with. Sometimes I would notice when she licked her lips, and I would watch as she fondled her own bright lips with her tongue. It was kinda hot. I tried to never stare, or even look back in general, but I couldn't help it if she was licking her lips. Her lips were alluring. Her lips were laced with murderous intent, just looking for a heart to break. They made me nervous.

Her presence was topped off by her hair. Neat, platinum blonde hair tailored into one long braid. And this was a _long_ braid. I honestly don't think she had ever gotten her hair cut before, it was seriously gigantic. My red hair is also braided, but in two separate braids, neither of which are very long. Elsa's single braid was humongous.

She would loom ominously at the back of the class. _Watching us. _Her presence was intense. I could feel her aura from all the way in the front of the class. I could feel her eyes gazing at me, stinging the back of my head like razor blades. She had been a student here for about a week. I only had one class with her. _Everyone_ wanted to talk to her. Once after a particularly long lesson, our teacher gave us a few moments of free time to talk quietly among each other. Elsa just doodled in her school book peacefully, silent as a mouse.

She shielded herself away from the rest of the world with her headphones. She always made sure to listen to her music quietly, as to not annoy anyone else, but sometimes when the room was just silent enough and I focused intensely, I could hear a faint fragment of what she was listening to. It was unintelligible, abrasive music, and it didn't sound like anything I had ever heard before. She was into music I had never experienced in my entire life, and I found myself growing curious about what she was listening to. I wanted more than anything to learn what Elsa would listen to during her free time.

Paying attention to any assignments was a fruitless task, now. My grades suffered drastically thanks to Elsa. It was almost impossible focusing on my work now with her sitting at the back of the class. English was already a really boring class, but Elsa's involvement made sitting through it completely torturous. Like, why is English even a class? I have spoken English my entire life, it's something I've been learning to do since my birth, so why is it something that actively needs to be taught? Why not engage us with equally important classes, like _breathing_ or _walking_ class? What about eating class, not enough budget in the curriculum?

Besides, English was always one of my strongest talents. When you grow up an only child, bored out of your goddamn mind all day, you do a lot of reading. And conversing with paintings, but that's a story for another day. I've read every last book in my entire house, probably several times over. I was 12 before the time I even understood what the Kama Sutra actually was about, but it didn't prevent me from reading it until my eyes started to bleed. My ditzy redheaded ass knows a thing or two about stringing words together, rest assured. So whatever our teacher might be talking about, it's not going to capture my attention like the blonde girl looming behind me. Nothing was an engaging as Elsa, not in the entire world.

* * *

I found myself thinking about Elsa so much it started bothering other aspects of my life. I can't pinpoint the precise moment, but eventually I started to actually look forward to English class just because I could spend roughly an hour with Elsa's presence. Yeah, seriously, my life was so goddamn boring that even being _around_ Elsa was starting to become the highlight of my day. She was always the last person to enter the room, though, which meant striking up a conversation was virtually impossible. What, was I going to call out to her in front of every other person in the classroom? When I'm nervous, I have this tendency to, well, talk,_ a lot._ Actually talking to Elsa would have had me on the tip of anxiety, that's for sure.

Days turned to weeks and those weeks started piling up. Every day in class was a miserable experience. I went from bored out of my mind to downright _angry_ every day. _Why can I not just talk to this goddamn girl!? _Every damn day, she walks in wearing this stunning black outfit, and every damn day I just want to forsake my own seat and go and hang out with her. But I knew that I couldn't.

The fleeting, brief few seconds where I could look at Elsa were always bliss. She would walk into the room, often with her ear buds in, listening to her precious music, completely oblivious to everyone else in the room. She would walk in, casually stroll through the rows, and plant herself at the very back of the class without uttering a single word. For the first few days, you could always sense this buzz from the room when Elsa entered, but after a week or two, the general population grew unconcerned with Elsa's entrance. To me, though, it never stopped blowing my mind. After a few weeks, the rest of the class became completely numb to Elsa's existence, ignoring her in general. She seemed happy with that.

Since her clothing was the only thing that ever seemed to change about her, I always took note on what she was wearing. One thing that forever remained consistent, was that she always wore black. If I noticed a figure drenched in black at the corner of my eye, I knew that it was Elsa entering the room. Even though she limited herself to just one color, she dressed absolutely impeccably, sporting a stylish, brand new outfit every day. She must have an absolutely humongous wardrobe, because I don't think I ever noticed her wearing the same dress more than once. If she would actually introduce other colors to her armoire, she could have been the best dressed person in the school. Actually, even in all black, Elsa easily still would have won that distinction.

Very quickly my obsession got _worse._ Much worse. When I wasn't looking forward to having class with Elsa, I was _waiting _until my next class with Elsa. I was now waiting for English class, and English class itself was just an equally wretched experience. My days turned into this routine. I would wake up, wait to see Elsa, then _see_ Elsa, then be miserable some more because I couldn't actually talk to her... and then repeat. Each and every day was this same routine. She was just on the other side of the classroom, but that distance was like a nebula away.

If I had to tell you why I was so obsessed with this girl who I had never even talked to, I couldn't really answer you. Even in retrospect, it's baffling. Maybe my life was just so freaking boring beforehand, that I needed something to get crazy about. Maybe Elsa was a fallen angel who came to my rescue, right at the nick of time.

Sometimes people just attach themselves to really ridiculous things, to help them get through the horrors that life usually brings. I've heard stories about prisoners, who would entertain themselves during their sentences by learning obscure traits. I read about this one death-row inmate who learned how to play songs by using plastic spoons as instruments, and made a living producing albums from his entirely spoon-produced recordings. That was me. The inmate so bored out of her mind, that she finds herself obsessed with bizarre things just to help her get through the day. There was no long-term plan, no. I couldn't be focused on the trials of tomorrow when I could only barely get through _today._

Whatever the reason, I had it really hard for the new girl. She permeated every synapse in my mind. I found her presence influencing other aspects of my life. In the morning when I was picking out my outfits, I imagined what Elsa would feel about everything I was wearing. I wanted to impress her with what I was wearing, even if she hadn't even acknowledged my existence yet. I wore the things I thought she would like the best, which meant significantly adding more black to my wardrobe, all in a desperate attempt to impress her. No matter what I did, I knew I could never look as good as she did, because I just didn't have the resources or taste that she seemed to have. But even so, I tried my heart out attempting to look as good as she did.

Oh, _these pants,_ I wonder what _Elsa_ would think about them as I tried them on. Not a single aspect of my life was free from Elsa's accidental impact. I found myself even wearing underwear that I thought she would like better, in the unlikely chance she might actually be seeing them on me. God, I haven't even spoken to the girl yet, and I was already planning for her to get in my pants. It was all completely fruitless though, because no matter how well I dressed, Elsa never even gave me a glance. Her indifference made me even more desperate to please her.

Her effect on my life started getting pretty intense when I started noticing her even interfering with my daily masturbation routines. I found myself drawn more now to blondes than ever before. I found myself, for the first time ever, actually watching _girl on girl_ stuff.

This as all unthinkable to me, because, well, I was straight. _I think._ I mean, I had only been with guys (er, _a_ guy) up to that point in my life, so this entire realization that I was now getting off to girls was a little strange, all things considered. But Elsa was just _that_ hot. I didn't care what the hell any of this made me, or what kind of effect it would have on me in the long run. If liking Elsa and thinking of her as attractive made me gay, well, then I am o_ne gay motherfucker now._ So be it. This whirlwind of emotion all happened too quickly for me to linger too long on it. Being gay was kinda awesome, in my own personal experience.

* * *

A month later, no matter what I tried, I still couldn't get that girl out of my head. Even when I didn't have class with her, all I did was fixate on her. I remember on this one day, when I had class with Elsa next. You want to know what was more agonizing than class with Elsa? The class immediately _before_ class with Elsa. Holy shit, I could hear the seconds tick by on the clock. Usually I could get through that class harmlessly enough, but on that one day, the wait was too long. I got up and went straight to the teacher's desk, marching over there determined. "Er, sir?"

Surprised to see me waiting by his desk, since I was usually asleep during his class, he looks up at me. "Yes, Anna?"

"May I go to the bathroom?" He nods his head and I pounce out of there, breaking into a nervous sweat. I rushed to the bathroom, soaking my face in cold water. Staring at my reflection in the mirror, looking at my own deteriorating face, I ask the only thing on my mind. _"What is happening to me?"_ That's an understatement. I am losing my mind, because of this _Elsa_ girl. She is ruining my entire life, and the worst thing of all, is that she's not even doing anything! She has entirely dismantled the working order of my entire life, and she hasn't even _looked_ at me yet, she hasn't even nodded into my general direction. This one girl has turned me into a drooling mess, and the most absurd thing of all is, she doesn't even _know my name yet!_ She's not even aware that I exist, and she's flipped my entire life upside down just by being herself. The whole thing is just so humiliating to admit, that this complete stranger has this effect on me.

After exiting the bathroom, I decided to just get a little drink before returning back to class. Surely, a refreshing little drink will help me focus better in class. _God, the water is so cold._ It's so relaxing, so calming. Letting that freezing water splash into my mouth soothes all of my apprehension about returning to class. I feel like I can take on anything now. Nothing can stop me from concentrating on my assignment now, especially some blonde stranger.

I'm staring out the window of the hallway, transfixed on the mundane movements of other people. My breathing has returned to normal, and now, Elsa's presence feels like a million miles away. Elsa never bothered me anyway. That is, until, I notice the movements of the people I'm watching are actually not completely random, they're coordinated, they're working together, they're... a group of girls in gym class? I am staring at the girl's gym class? Yeah. I am watching a game of volleyball.

A disturbing visual comes into my line of vision. It's none other than Elsa, of course, like, who the hell else could it be? In tight fitting, spandex gym shorts, no less. She's squatting, bending over, jumping around, batting the ball around and maneuvering around the gym confidently. Even in those ridiculously petite little shorts, she's still graceful and serene. I am dreaming. I am floating through the sky, flying through the clouds. I'm not sure what I'm looking at. I'm not sure my eyes are capable of registering of what I'm seeing. Maybe somewhere along the way to the bathroom, I died and I was now in some form of heaven. I don't know exactly. If this was heaven, then it was pretty freaking lovely. I should die more often.

All I know, is that I am skipping English class today. I just can't deal with that today, seeing Elsa again would just cause me to completely lose what's left of my feeble mind. I need to go for a run, with a very clear target in mind. That destination was _home._

That is when I decide to sprint home as fast as I can, not even registering the world around me as I ran. Ripping the front door open, I probably would have startled the hell out of my mother, if it wasn't for the fact she was passed out on the couch. It's a lovely coincidence for me, since now I have less explaining to do. Less talking, more fapping; that's my motto.

I march into my room, turning my computer on and getting everything ready, stripping off nearly half of my clothing in one fell swoop. I'm watching this one video I was fond of. The girl in it resembled Elsa in almost every way, except this girl's hair wasn't braided. Elsa's gigantic mane of hair was always carefully braided. The girl in the video was a blonde, but her hair was straightened and long-flowing. And she was significantly older than Elsa, but that didn't matter. She was as close to an Elsa clone as I was going to get, at least until technology advanced enough.

I had pleasured myself to this poor girl so many times it was starting to get ridiculous. On this one particular occasion, I found myself more intensely transfixed to the screen than usual, just staring this girl down, staring through the screen like I was actually looking through a window and this was all a voyeuristic fantasy. When I finally came, I realized I was panting _her_ name. _Elsa's_ name. Without even knowing it, I had started wailing her name, out loud. There was no way my mom didn't hear that, either, unless she was dead. Jesus, she must really think I'm an odd one. It wouldn't be the first time she reprimanded me for being "weird," as she called me.

Lord, I'm staring down at my own hands. Drenched in a torrent of my own essence, I realize that I just indirectly masturbated to a girl I had never yet talked to. "I am fucked up," I mutter to myself. It's true. My mother had every right in the world to think I was weird. I am one of the perkiest, happiest people in the world. Everyone in class just adores me, as the fast-talking quirky redhead who never stops talking and always gets herself into unusual little adventures. This time, though, I was embarking on an adventure into uncharted, and downright bizarre territory. My daily routine was invented to help me feel something before the boring, numbing routine of going to school. Well, I wanted to feel _something_, and now, I was feeling a lot of things. I was feeling so many things I almost wanted to return to the sense of numbness I was used to. Feeling sometimes can be scary.

For better and for (more than likely) worse, I was now entangled in this manic little adventure concerning Elsa. For better _and_ for worse, I was dedicated to finding out how this entire crazy little story was going to end. I wanted to feel alive again, and well, it doesn't get more alive than_ this._ It doesn't get any more alive than being in love with someone.

Yeah,_ in love, _you heard me right. I was _in love with Elsa._ I was in love with a girl I had never even spoken to, I was enamored with someone who's voice I had never even heard. I don't know a single thing about her beyond the fact that she only wears the color black, for some obscure reason. It doesn't get more insane than this. It doesn't more ludicrous and demented than falling in love with a complete stranger, especially one who no one even knows anything about. It is crazy. It is deranged. It's probably not going to be healthy for me.

I don't care, though. There's no turning back. The past is in the past, and the only destination I'm heading into is the future. And that future is going to include Elsa. _It has to._ I have no choice at this point. I am in love with a stranger. I am in love with Elsa. I don't care what tragedies might come my way, because absolutely nothing is worse than having to go back to my life before Elsa. Nothing that could ever happen could compare to the tedium of my pre-Elsa reality.

I am teetering on a dangerous, slippery slope. This represents the thin line where infatuations ends, and where obsession begins. This is not going to end very well. It's not going to end very well for anyone, more than likely. I don't care. I knew what I needed to do, now. I needed to talk to her.


	3. Meeting the Source of My Anxiety

It's funny. Considering how obsessed I was with Elsa, the first time I actually talked to her, was completely accidental.

I would lay awake at night, plagued by my thoughts of her. Sleeping would have been really lovely, yeah, but she took even that away from me. I couldn't even sleep anymore because of her, I was that badly addicted to the narcotic that was Elsa. At the very least, she could have had the common decency to let me sleep, but no, even that basic right was stripped away from me thanks to her. I kicked and I tossed around in my bed, trying to get the hell to sleep, but after about an hour, I figured it just wasn't going to happen. I popped my last xanax the night before, so this time I was on my own. Since I was too tired to masturbate, I spent the entire night in a pretty miserable, indistinguishable state, half way between being asleep, and yet still half awake.

When morning rolled around, I had maybe gotten about five or six hours of actual sleep total, which while absolutely horrible, wasn't exactly a new development. All things considered, it was above average for me. I was getting increasingly good at functioning on hardly any sleep. Sleep is for people who can actually function properly, anyway. Even well rested, I wasn't very good at that.

Class was yet another exercise in boredom and anxiety, with me just throwing the seconds away until next I could see my Elsa. Yeah, _my_ Elsa, I started referring to her as _my_ Elsa briefly after the first month of my obsession. Delusion does some pretty trippy things to you, trust me. Eventually my classes came and went and I was seated in English class, next to my best friend Kristoff. Kristoff became quite remote towards me, almost ignoring me in the past few weeks. Maybe it was because _I_ was the one who was becoming more distant, but as long as he wasn't throwing things at me, I didn't really care that much. I was beginning to become more and more detached from Kristoff, like most other things in life. The only thing that brought me any resemblance to joy anymore, was that platinum blonde who would always wear black.

Coincidentally, it was now my favorite part of the day; waiting for her to arrive to class. Those 30 seconds where I get to watch her walk into class and then sit by herself, were consistently the highlight of my day.

Yeah, seriously. Watching someone _walk_ was the highlight of my day. My life was pretty shitty, you see. But at least I got to see Elsa, which made the whole damn thing worthwhile. I could put up with everything else, just as long as I got to see her for a brief moment. She usually was late, but on this one particular date, she was _really_ late. The bell rang, and she still wasn't present in class. The teacher started the lesson, and Elsa was_ still_ nowhere to be seen. 20 minutes passed and Elsa still hadn't showed up, and at 30 minutes, I realized the startling reality that Elsa was simply just not coming to class this time.

It wasn't like her. She hadn't missed a single day of class the entire semester. What was different about this day, that caused her to be absent? I realized, that much like a junkie, addicted to a narcotic, I was going through withdrawals without my daily fix of Elsa. I needed my ounce of Elsa flowing through my veins to function, and now, she was gone. It was like waking up in the morning and discovering that the sun decided not to rise that day. Between Elsa and the sun, I was more reliant on Elsa. Without Elsa, I felt more empty and devoid of energy than any lack of sleep could ever make me feel. Elsa was literally my only reason for waking up in the morning, and now, she was off doing lord knows what.

After yet another agonizing class, I strategically waited behind, making sure most of the class had left first before hatching my hair-brained scheme. Hans and his idiot friends were always the first to leave, and after even the class book worm Belle was out the door, I was confident that the class was suitably vacant. When I was certain that the coast was clear, I went up to Ms. Gerda. I didn't want any of my classmates knowing of my little plan. "Um, Miss, I couldn't help but notice that Elsa wasn't here today," I tell her, trying to sound as innocent as I could. My intent, however, was anything _but_ innocent in nature.

"Yes, Anna, she called in sick prior today. It's a shame, considering that today we introduced such an important assignment."

This was when I had my first _eureka_ moment in a while. It was perhaps my first ever. "Er, miss, you know, I could bring her the assignment if you want." I'm smiling this bright, confident smile, even though my stomach was fluttering with pretty violent butterflies. "Me and her are good friends," I lie, smirking the cutest, brightest smile I could muster. Even though I had been this big ball of angst lately, I was still pretty good at putting on a bright smile and pretending like everything was peachy keen. It was, just as long as she fell for my charade.

"I suppose so, Anna," she agrees, albeit haphazardly.

"I just, um, don't really know where she lives."

Observing the blatant hole in my plan, she looks up to me, confusion rising across her face. "Uh, you two are friends, and yet you don't even know where she lives?" That was a pretty good point, actually. But I wasn't going to let a small thing like _common sense_ get in the way of me getting to know where Elsa lived. And yes, I know, this entire plan of mine seemed pretty stalkerish, and really freaking creepy, but at this point I was so desperate to see her I wasn't really thinking straight. I was going to test out my "_attractive people can't be creepy"_ theory, even if I myself had to be the guinea pig. I just hoped that Elsa found me half as attractive as I found her. Not likely, though. I really doubt that I've been featured in any of Elsa's masturbatory fantasies, for example.

But, it's not like I'm going to be watching her from the bushes of her house. It's not like I'm going to show up on her doorstep without an explanation. All I'm doing is delivering her an important assignment. I was doing the girl a _favor,_ and considering she was the new girl, she could use all the favors she could get. No one would do this for me, not even Kristoff. "Um, well we're friends, but I guess we're not _that_ close yet. She's kinda distant, you know?"

She nods, defeated. More than likely, she just didn't care enough. They don't pay the faculty enough to have to deal with me and my weirdness. Looking through some papers she pulled out, she told me the address. Surprisingly, it was only two blocks away from my own house. It was even on the way to school. She lived in_ that_ house, the ominous, menacing one I walked by every day. All this time she lived just down the street from me. I had walked past her house a thousand times, without ever even knowing it. It was a small house. The smallest house on the block. But I thought it was cozy, now that I knew who it belonged to. Learning that Elsa lived there made perfect sense. In retrospect, I would have been disappointed if anyone _but_ Elsa lived in that eyesore.

* * *

I'm standing right in front of Elsa's home. For the first time in forever, I wasn't freaked out by this house. Before, I thought it was the kind of house that belonged to serial killers in horror movies, but now that I knew it was where Elsa lived, well, I was pretty desperate to get inside of there. I'm standing on the sidewalk, directly facing the front door, looking at the place like I've never knocked on a freaking door before. I was so nervous, I almost left like I hadn't.

You know, I was so desperate to find out the location of Elsa's house, that I didn't spend much time combing my mind over the fact that now I was actually going to be talking to her. That was a slight little detail that I didn't bother thinking about. How the hell was I going to actually speak to her, now that I'm here? When I know a person, I _never_ stop talking to them, just vomiting out an ocean of words, one by one, pouring my brain onto them like it had a leak. But talking to _new_ people, especially people I've been obsessed with for a month, well, that wasn't something I did very often. It wasn't something I liked doing very much.

I noticed someone staring at me through a window, and yes, it was Elsa. It was a pretty, petite blonde with her hair braided, so unless her entire family were clones of her in some George Lucas-inspired twist of fate, it was a pretty safe bet that it was Elsa staring back at me. This meant that she was now watching me, and she had probably been doing that for quite a while. If I didn't knock on her door now, I would look even more insane, and I would probably blow any chance of ever getting to know her. This put an unexpected twist on everything, because now I _had_ to knock on that door or everything was completely screwed up before it all even started.

Shit, she's_ still_ staring at me. Why am I just standing out here like an idiot? I must be giving her the creeps! Panicked, I walked up the lawn and eventually up the porch, knocking on the front door. _Look casual, Anna,_ I plead to myself. I'm just handing over some papers, it's no big deal. It wasn't like I was totally in love with her, and that this entire plan was an elaborate plot to learn where she lived so I could meet her. Wait... actually, yeah, _it was._ And even in _my_ head, it all sounded completely deranged.

I tried to reassure myself by coming up with a plan to excuse my behavior when she opened the door. I'll, uh, just tell her that I was unsure about the precise address. Yeah, that was a pretty good excuse, I guess. Except for the fact that the address of the house is really clearly displayed, and that there was no reason why I would miss it. Shit, that meant that I needed to conjure up _another_ explanation, something actually decent this time.

At least, that's what I _wanted_ to do, but of course, good ideas don't seem to come to me even at the best of times, let alone during high-pressure situations like this. I just wanted to get this entire debacle over with, and I was wondering why it was taking so long for someone to answer the door. When no one came to pry the door open, I knocked again, more forcefully. There was no way she didn't hear my second knock now, which meant either one of two things was about to happen; either I creeped her out enough to not want to answer the door, or she was on her way to opening it. Both potential options made my stomach boil. I was so nervous, I almost wanted the first situation to happen just so I could go the hell home.

After a trillion years of anxiety, I hear the sounds of locks being removed and the sound of a door being liberated from its frame. _"Hello?" _calls out a voice I have never heard before. It was the softest voice I had ever heard. It was beautiful. It sounded like an angel's choir, like the sounds of seraphim personified. Most importantly, that voice belonged to _Elsa._ Holy fucking jumping Santa, I was hearing Elsa's voice! _Elsa _was speaking to me!

"Oh, um... _hi!_" I'm not sure if Elsa recognized me from class. I'm not even sure if she had ever observed or made notice of my existence before this moment. She stared back at me, obscuring most of her petite body behind the door. She stared at me like I was a burglar, like she couldn't wait for me to get the hell off her doorstep. I continued. "So... um... yeah so we both have English together. I'm not sure if you know who I am but I sit at the front with that tall blonde guy... but anyway, so yeah, the teacher sent me to your place to give you the work for the day. _Here."_

I extended my arm forward, holding the folder that contained all the work for that day. I begged she would take it. Cautiously, Elsa grabbed the folder away from me, not once ever coming away from that door. She cradled the door like it was body armor. _"Thank you."_ She said these words with genuine sincerity in her words, like I had just donated my kidney to her. It was probably the only act of kindness any student had done for her in weeks. But you know what really made my heart flutter?

She smiled at me.

Elsa smiled at_ me._

The brooding, lonely Elsa actually smiled at me. _So it was possible! _The girl of my fevered dreams was now smiling at me, the girl I had pretty much lost my mind over, and she was now actively smiling in my general direction. Oh, and this was also the first time I actually got to see Elsa up close, within a reasonable distance. Sure, she was still wearing all black like usual, but at this proximity I could actually make out the color of her eyes. They were a gorgeous shade of very tepid blue, like crystals. You could call them ice blue, if you wanted.

I could even smell her, and she smelled pretty damn amazing. Like strawberries. Strawberries were my favorite _anything,_ so this was a pretty wonderful surprise. Elsa looked pretty uncomfortable though, and I suppose the fact that I had been staring at her awkwardly for over 30 seconds, without saying a damn word, contributed something towards her apprehension. I was doing that thing where I was being weird, again.

Shit, I needed to say s_omething,_ before she slammed the door on me and barricaded herself inside with a baseball bat. Talking to her was giving me an anxiety attack, but so far, so good. "Um... so according to Miss, this is actually a pretty complex chapter, and more importantly, a lot of the material is going to be covered on the test next Friday... so she asked me to explain some of this stuff to you. It will only take a moment," I awkwardly stutter out. It was the best I could come up with, considering the situation. I was surprised I was even able to form coherent sentences, let alone actually converse like a normal person. My mind was racing in many different scattered directions, but I think I was coming across pretty well. The next thing I said was uttered in total, surprising confidence. "So, can I, um, come in?"

My confidence shriveled up and died as soon as those words exited my big, oblivious mouth. I'm not sure why I said it. I'm not sure why any sane person would ever ask a complete stranger to come into their house. Perhaps nothing is sane about Elsa. Perhaps you have to throw all common sense out of the window when you're dealing with someone so extraordinary. My face turned red, visibly so. My ears are burning with the intensity of a collapsing sun. I didn't think such humiliation could ever be felt by a person while just standing around and talking. Elsa stared at me like I just declared I was the queen of Pluto. Like the words that came out of my mouth weren't even English. _I was mortified. _Greeted by her silence, I answered my own question for her. "I.. um... actually I guess that isn't the best idea, is it?"

"Sure," she smiles back at me. Sure?_ Sure?_ **_Sure?! _**She just said _sure_ to me? As in, the _yes,_ kind of sure, the kind of sure that follows an agreement? The kind of _sure_ that intones satisfaction? I suppose so, because she backed up from the entrance and slid the door open for me to step in, unlocking the tumbler. I couldn't believe my eyes, but Elsa was actually letting me inside of her house. I don't know how I even did it, but somehow, I was inside. I must be more charming than I thought.

Her house might have looked eerie from the outside, but from the inside, it was actually pretty lovely. It looked even smaller than on the outside, too. The front door lead directly into her living room, equipped with a compact leather sofa and a large screen television. I couldn't see more of her house from where we were standing, but what I was looking at looked pretty cozy. Straight ahead was a stair case, that must have lead to the top floor. Everything looked really comfy and lived-in, with a very inviting atmosphere. It's the kind of modest house I always wanted to live in.

Awkwardly, she instructs me to follow her. "My bedroom is up stairs," she explains. This was her way of beckoning me to follow her. My head was racing. My mind was running. My stomach was _twisting._ What the genuine hell was going on? Why would she let me in? Why would she bring me to her bedroom? She really must be pretty damn lonely to let a complete stranger into her bedroom. Whatever the reason, she was leading me up to her most personal place. If this was some kind of sinister ploy, and she was actually leading me in so she could kill and torture me, well, then this was still the happiest day of my life.

Before I knew it, we were in her room. It wasn't much like the rest of the house. The walls were painted black. The window was closed, but it was still freezing. Even if it was as cold as a meat locker, it still was Elsa's bedroom, and I was just so grateful to be in there with her. The rest of the house was fairly normal, with an alluring ambiance. This one room, however, was paranormal. It oozed with character. There was no doubt that it truly belonged to Elsa, every little thing in there was customized to the point where there was no doubt it was Elsa who decorated it.

The walls were all jet black and glossy, much like the bed and the furnishings. There was only one dresser in the room, although several shelves lined the walls. The shelves were full of movies, DVD case after DVD case sat on the shelves. It was like she was stockpiling movies for some kind of apocalyptic doomsday scenario. Although I didn't look very closely at any of the DVDs, from the few that I could observe, it seemed like she was into some pretty obscure cinema. I had never heard of any of these titles before.

Another thing that was really notable about her room were the dolls she had all over the place. And not just cheap, easily replaceable dolls either, some of them looked really intricate and expensive. These dolls were wearing better tailored clothing than I was, and even though they were only 12 inches tall, they all looked pretty ravishing and well taken care of. While dolls are not personally my thing, these kind of dolls were more of something you would see a collector have, rather than a kid. The dolls looked so expensive, that you would never allow them within the proximity of small children. I had only spent the better part of 30 seconds in Elsa's humble abode, but I had already gotten a pretty good sense of her interests and hobbies. Weird movies, and dolls. Well, she already had more of a personality than most of the people I know. She had character, I had to admit.

But, I came here to explain the assignment not to rifle through her belongings. There would be plenty of time for that later. This was now the time to explain this assignment, and the two of us rested on her bed together, sitting at opposite ends of it. I wasn't lying, our teacher really _did_ ask me to explain certain things to Elsa. While I was doing this, she looked like I was telling her how to spell the word _blue._ She really did know all of this already, and me being there didn't seem all that important to her. As I explained each assignment as intricately as I could, Elsa nodded politely, never saying much. For someone allegedly so mysterious, she was very courteous and sweet. Obviously very shy, but she seemed like she was so gracious for the company. It didn't look like she had many acquaintances.

After the assignment had been thoroughly explained, a tense silence fell over the room. Elsa was busy writing and I sat there awkwardly, looking for something to say. She wasn't objecting to me being there, but I still felt totally out of place, and talking was my answer to dealing with uncomfortable silence. "Are you feeling better?"

_"Er, pardon?"_

"Are you feeling any better? You were sick," I remind her.

"Oh, yes." Elsa looked like she had forgotten. "I was just really tired before, not actually too sick. I'm feeling much better now, thank you." Another awkward silence promptly overcame us. Damn, I needed to think of something else to say again already? Usually when I talk to people, I just ramble on and they listen to _me._ Actually engaging the other person wasn't something I really knew much about. It was common for me to just keep talking whether or not the other person was actually paying attention. Mutual conversations were difficult.

I needed to think of something though, or I might as well just leave her the hell alone and go home. "I don't even think you know my name, do you?" When Elsa shook her head, I forgot about the small nuisance of actually telling her my name, which you know, is pretty important when getting to know someone. Damn, I've fallen in love with her and she didn't even know my name. If that doesn't count as humbling, I don't know what is. "I'm Anna," I explain, smiling, like she gave a single shit.

"Oh." She pulled her face away from the paper she was writing on and geared it in my general direction, smiling again. "Pleasure to meet you, Anna." _She smiled again!_ There was something so unusual about her smiles. You had to _earn_ her smiles. She only smiled when it was absolutely imperative, when the moment actually deserved it. She was not liberal with her smiles, which made her smiles even more rewarding. When she brought out a smile, you knew it was a pretty special occasion. She treated her smile like fine tupperware, only to be brought out during weddings and graduations.

She had the most adorable smile in the world. I had memorized her face over the past month, and in the process of doing so, I only ever observed her frowning. Now that I was watching her smile, I never wanted to see her in any other state. She had the prettiest smile I had ever seen. I was already looking forward to seeing it again. Fortunately, I was going to be seeing a whole lot of Elsa smiling.


	4. Obscenities

Her smile was almost as gorgeous as she was.

_Almost,_ because it was simply impossible being as pretty as Elsa. She wasn't even paying attention to me while I awkwardly analyzed her from the other side of the bed, but this was the first time I actually got up close and personal with Elsa. She was studying her assignment, but I was studying _her. _We were so close I could see the dimples on her cheeks, and the grain of her pastel lipstick. I could see the actual particles of her eye-shadow in full detail.

Her skin was absolutely radiant, and there wasn't a single flaw in her complexion. If she ever had any acne, it was long in the past. She actually looked like her porcelain dolls, just completely flawless and incredible in craft. She looked so amazing I wanted to pounce at her and give her something a lot more interesting to study, if you catch my drift. She was so desperate for company that she let a complete stranger into her house, and for some reason, that just seemed so damn adorable to me.

I'm still gawking at this poor, innocent girl, scrutinizing everything she did, trying to inspect the surface of her skin like it contained the meaning of life. My examination was interrupted though, by the sound of her voice. "Why are you staring at me?" She said this in such a matter-of-fact way, it made me blush.

"I-er, I'm sorry. It's just that..." _I love you._ I love everything about you. I want to rip the clothing from you and be consumed by your stunning, pale flesh. I want to inspect your naked skin with my own. I want to grope every inch of your existence. I want to hear your breathing fluctuate as I tease the curves of your waist. But obviously I wouldn't tell her that, so instead I said something a reasonable person would actually say. "It's just that... I was shocked when you said I could come in."

Elsa paused for a fraction of a second, before continuing with what she was writing. _What the hell is she writing that is so important? _I decide to rip my foot out of the grave I just stepped into, and plant it firmly into my own ass with an even more moronic statement. "You haven't said a single word to anybody this entire semester, and now I'm sitting with you in your bedroom." _Why the hell did I just say that?_ What is it with me and saying stupid things when I'm nervous? Why cant my brain function properly? What is so fundamentally fractured with my brain that I say such ridiculous things?

Elsa answered my stupid musings anyway. "I dunno. You looked nice," she shrugs. _I_ looked nice? _I looked nice?_ Has she looked in the mirror lately? If_ I_ constitute as "nice," then she is downright ravishing. She is absolutely sublime. She's the kind of person wars have been started over. She's the kind of girl who you give up red meat for.

Ugh, but I've really put this poor girl on a pedestal, already, and that is never a good thing. It's hard not to when I've been obsessed with her for a month. Ever since the moment I first glanced at her in her black lace dress, I knew in an instant that she was an extraordinary person. I couldn't explain how. Perhaps there was no explanation. She just was. I spent the next few classes looking back at her every opportunity I could. If this was all an act on Elsa's part, then she was the goddamn Meryl Streep of the class. No matter how many times I looked back at her, her composure never bulged. Not for a moment did she let her guard down. She was beauty personified. She was the walking embodiment of human individuality. I was blessed to even spend a few passing moments with her.

The solemn blonde quietly worked away, not a care in the world. I tried my absolute best not to stare at her or anything like that, and actually took out my own work and started at it. She didn't seem to mind, or at least she wasn't outwardly showing it. We sat in silence some more, both busy with our assignments. This time however the silence was comfortable. We weren't quite friends yet, but she didn't seem to be offended by my existence or anything. The tense, eerie feeling in the air that permeated the room at first, vanished, replaced with a soothing, tranquil vibe. Really good friends don't have to to make a big deal out of silence, they can just sit together and shut the hell up without it being awkward. It was a good sign that we were already at that stage of comfortable coexistence. That, or she just thought I was really boring.

I noticed that Elsa was really fastidious, and sorted her pencils, papers, and notebooks in a very specific way. She seemed like a neat freak. Her room in general, actually, gave away that about her. Everything, and I do mean everything, was sorted and arranged in a very strict, coordinated manner. There was order to everything. If she took out a pencil, well, she made sure the pencil went back in the exact place she retrieved it from. If she moved an eraser, it was her mission to make sure the eraser returned to its original placement. I was so busy observing Elsa that I could hardly even concentrate on my own work.

Even though I was perfectly comfortable sitting in silence together with Elsa while we slaved on our assignments, I didn't want to lose the momentum of our relationship. Whatever tiny little momentum it had. "So uh, how are you enjoying the new school and everything?"

Elsa certainly did hear me, but she kept her eyes directed at her work. It was like she was pretending she didn't hear me, like she was on the verge of ignoring my question. She must have been really deeply adsorbed in her own work, but she was still polite enough to honor my inane attempt at a conversation. Trust me, I hate small talk as much as the next person, but I wanted to find out as much about her as I could. "You know, it's cool I guess," she says dryly, giving the least amount of fucks she could. She doesn't seem like someone who does a lot of socializing, but hey, neither am I. "Certainly better than my old school," she continues.

"Oh? You didn't like your old school?"

"No, I liked my old school just fine. It's that the students didn't really like me very much," she admits, once again stoic. I found this very surprising, because I can't imagine why anyone _wouldn't_ like Elsa. Alright, there was her abrasive style, her bizarre demeanor, her introversion, and those are all things that make you stand out in society, certainly, but I found myself more attracted to her because of her little eccentricities more than anything. Sure, she was as pretty as could be, but my adulation for her was rooted in much more than just her looks, it was her entire aesthetic that drove me wild with lust. Just the way she walked was special. To learn that she was actively disliked by her old school, was shocking as hell to me. She must have attended a school for the blind, or something.

Not really knowing how to reply to her, but still wanting to continue on with the conversation, I tried to think of a joke or something. Being funny wasn't something I did very much, but I was really observant, so I was someone who could read a person's personality pretty quickly. A joke isn't so hard, is it? I've seen people be funny before, so it isn't impossible. You gauge someone's personality, you get a sense of who they are, and then you string together an anecdote they might find amusing. As I watched her once again return a pencil to the exact place she retrieved it from, I thought I had something, actually. "What, did they not like how organized you were?"

"Among other things," she smiles playfully. "They used to call me _anal girl."_

"Oh," I laugh. "Because you were really neat and organized?" Certainly a surprising reference coming from her, but I assumed she was making a joke by quoting this film called _(500) Days of Summer,_ and it was a rather sly joke at that. There's a very similar exchange in that movie between two characters, and I assumed she was making an obvious reference to that. I didn't expect Elsa to have such a sense of humor, actually. She was pretty clever.

"_No._ I just really love anal sex."

"I... um, I... **_wait what?!_**"

She is now fully, completely laughing at me now. "I'm just fucking with you Anna, lighten up," she giggles. She's biting her lip playfully, overjoyed that she actually got one by me, or maybe she was just trying to see if she could give me a heart attack. It certainly felt like I nearly had one. My heart, the poor thing, actually skipped a beat. You know how consistent your heart beat is, and how it never ceases in its never ending pounding? Well Elsa just actually made my heart stop, like I think I might have died or something for a moment. I was not prepared for that. _  
_

My face was completely scarlet, I was blushing so furiously that Elsa couldn't possibly not be able to see it. Everything about Elsa was so damn sexy, so exotic and mesmerizing and there's not a single thing I can do to hide my intense infatuation with this girl. I think she was actively teasing me, playing with me. That comment almost made me dizzy, and she made it just as a joke, a passing one at that. Just talking to Elsa was detrimental to my health. Little did I know it at the time, but Elsa had an immensely twisted sense of humor, even though the majority of her jokes were as grim and dark as her clothing.

Elsa broke the silence this time, still snickering at her previous joke, still chuckling at my expense. "I have to get something off the stove Anna, did you want anything?"

"No I am, uh, fine, thank you," I stammered out, still sheepish. I was still blushing quite hard from her last statement, so I wasn't really as talkative as I was usually was. Somehow, Elsa knew how to silence the talkative beast that I usually was. She rose up from the bed and calmly strolled out of her room, leaving me there to continue searing all alone. With her gone, I could actually compose myself again and get my shit together. That didn't last long though, because another startling realization donned on me... wait, _holy shit,_ I'm now alone in Elsa's_ bedroom!?_

I was alone again. _In Elsa's room._ She was going to be absent for at least a decent while. This is when my head started to spin, and when I started looking around a little more closely, observing everything without having to worry about Elsa's presence right next to me. I looked around, trying to reveal some secrets from this girl who was consumed by them. Did she really only wear black? I inspected the room as closely as I could. Looking for anything that could give away her secrets. It was very neat. _Bizarrely_ clean for a teenage girl. I didn't even see any spare pieces of clothing lying around. It was almost like a crime scene, and all the discriminating evidence was deliberately removed. But there was no way she could have known that _I_ of all people would show up on her doorstep, could she?

I did, however, discover one notable thing that absolutely made my heart jump. It was a small little crumpled up piece of fabric on the opposite side of the room. It was folded up and jumbled together, partially hidden by the shelves that surrounded it on both sides. She must have missed this one discarded piece of clothing in her haste. The more I looked at it, the sooner I realized what it actually was. _It was her underwear,_ jettisoned to the ground innocently. It was not unusual for a person to leave their clothing laying around on the floor of their bedroom. My own bedroom, for example, was littered with my own dirty clothing.

This was Elsa's room however, which meant those undies belonged to her. _Her underwear,_ were laying just a few feet away from me. A lump appeared in my throat, threatening to choke the life out of me. You know that gag from cartoons, where the devil and the angel appear on a person's shoulders, one of them instructing the person to do good, the other one soliciting them to do evil, the two entities battling with each other? Well, that stuff only happens in cartoons. This, unfortunately, was real life. I had two devils on each of my own shoulders, both pleading to me to do awful things. I had no sense of reason in my head today, just two collaborating sources of foulness. And they were both telling me to do the same thing.

I got up from the bed and as silently as I could, I prowled my way over to where the undies were positioned. I honestly wasn't intending to do anything perverted with them, and stealing them wasn't even remotely on my mind. If Elsa found out that I stole her underwear on my first trip to her room, then she would never speak to me again. All I was intending to do, honestly, was have a look at them. I was curious what kind of intimate wear she was accustomed to. You can learn a lot from a girl, by what she chooses to slide up her legs every morning.

Like every other piece of clothing she owned, it was black. They were lacy, another trait the majority of her wardrobe shared in common. I noticed that the material was mostly transparent, sensual in nature. Just looking at this discarded, inanimate object, I was blushing. The fact that these belonged to Elsa, and that she had probably worn them countless times, maybe even during times where she had sex... _oh God,_ I needed to get home. If staring at one of Elsa's thongs was having this effect on me, I could only imagine what the girl herself would do to me. I had been so obsessed with her that I didn't stop to think about what actually being sexual with her would be like. That, much like many other things about Elsa, was just completely beyond my ability to comprehend.

"Um," a voice calls out behind me, nervously. "Why are you staring at my underwear?"

That voice, as you can obviously guess because my luck is just always awful, belonged to Elsa. I couldn't quite see her, but by this point I had memorized her voice. When I turned to confirm this, my skeleton popped through my skin. My heart jumped out of my chest. My head pulsed with such intensity I could feel my eye lids peeling off. My face burned so red I thought that someone had thrown boiling water on my face. If she thought I was weird before, by this point she probably thought I was some deranged lunatic.

"I was looking for a pencil," I deadpanned, putting on my strongest poker face. Remember when I made the claim that I had the poker face of a world championship player? Yeah, well, I lied. My poker face was _terrible._

"Um, Anna, that is not a pencil... that is my underwear," she asserts, giving me this look like I was on drugs. She was looking at me like I just told her I was the ambassador of Pluto, like during her absence I put a lampshade on my head and started marching around her room naked, singing the _Brady Bunch_ theme song. Clearly, it was a stupid response on my part, but it was the best I could come up with in such a moment. Her pencil-case was sitting plainly on the bed so no, it wasn't a very good response.

"I can be pretty ditzy sometimes, sorry haha," I try to convince her. Elsa seemed, surprisingly, to buy my excuse. Or perhaps she didn't want to exacerbate the situation and make things even more awkward. Perhaps she spared me the humiliation intentionally. _Maybe_ she was so far into her own studies she couldn't afford to spend a second thinking elsewhere. Some people, when they're studying, have to shut off every other part of their brain to make as much room for the new information as they can.

Or possibly, Elsa just sincerely bought my stupid-ass excuse. Not everyone thinks someone staring at their unmentionables is some kind of sinister thing, like any normal person she probably just thought I was being nosy. Either way, she put her tray full of food on the bed, picked up her underwear and hid them back in her underwear drawer, the only wardrobe in the room. "I could have sworn I put those back," she mumbles, almost appearing to be embarrassed herself. On the bed rested a tray containing two bowls of soup. We both seated ourselves back onto the bed in the same positions we were at before, and I was still blushing quite deeply, though it seemed that Elsa shared my embarrassment. She looked like she was blushing a slightly lesser shade of scarlet as myself. "I didn't have much here, but I brought up a bowl for you," she says, while shyly playing with her braid, appearing absolutely adorable.

I've only known Elsa for a few hours at this point, but I found her so enchanting I couldn't help but find every one of her quirks endearing and likable. I had never seen her fumble around with her braid before, which was something I sometimes had the tendency to do. When she wasn't being all gloomy, she was absolutely adorable beyond words. I was starting to feel like I was seeing a side of Elsa she didn't usually let people see. I'm not certain what made me so special, but I had this feeling she was warming up to me. We were about to get a lot closer.


	5. A Forewarning Embrace

After a few minutes we were back to normal basically, thankfully putting any awkward moments behind us.

We drank soup together, and it was absolutely delicious. While soup isn't exactly the most difficult dish to prepare, Elsa was a wonderful culinary artist. It was the perfect food too, because goddamn was it cold in there. Did I mention that it was still absolutely freezing? Because it was. Undisturbed by it though, she drank every tablespoon effortlessly without making a single noise. Comparatively, I slurped up each spoon like a Neanderthal. She drank like she lived; muted, graceful and almost Queen-like. Every single thing she did, she did it perfectly. She made an activity as mundane as drinking soup into a national exhibit. She was completely flawless. If she actually possessed a flaw, I couldn't see it yet. Maybe she did have some, yeah, but for the time being I was oblivious to them.

Carefully, I took a spoon of broth and drank it as quietly as I could... until I made a loud, obvious slurping noise that crashed through the otherwise silent room like a gorilla in a china shop. In response to this, Elsa giggled. She giggled a fragile, beautiful laugh, much like herself.

_Oh my god._

_Oh my god._

_I made Elsa laugh._

I mean, she was laughing _at me_, but it was a start. I've heard her laugh before, but this time it wasn't just a reaction to her own jokes, her laugh was targeted towards _me. _I mean it wasn't like she laughing _with_ me, she was laughing _at_ me, but courtship has to begin somewhere, doesn't it? And what a beautiful, adorable laugh. She had the cutest laugh of anyone I have ever met. I might be the first person in the world to hear it, actually. I was the first person in class to both talk to this girl _and_ actually hear her laugh. What did I do to deserve this wonderful opportunity? Was I Mother Teresa in a prior lifetime?

I laughed too, this time. I laughed at my own ridiculousness. We were laughing _together._ _We were laughing together! _Holy shit, we were doing things friends did together. One of the most wonderful feelings in the world is when you're first starting to get to know someone, and you first make them laugh. It's an even more wonderful sensation when that person is someone you're hideously attracted to.

We ate the rest of the meal together in silence once again, although by this point the room was absolutely buzzing, and there was this general sense that she was really enjoying my company, for some reason. When we were done with our meals, Elsa collected our bowls and spoons, planning to return them to the kitchen. I would have volunteered to bring down my own bowl, if it wasn't for the small fact that I had absolutely no idea where her kitchen even was. On her way out the bedroom door, she turned and smiled at me. "I better not catch you looking through my bras, or something, this time," she teases, cocking her eyebrow at me and laughing on her way out.

My face betrayed me once again, and before I even knew it, I was once again blushing this hot shade of red, abashed by Elsa's comment. Though I was embarrassed again, I can't stop myself from laughing at her joke, too. We've only known each other for a few hours, and I don't think I've ever been this nervous or excited talking to anyone in my life. Being around Elsa, even within this unremarkable context, was positively thrilling and I was enjoying every minute of it. After a month of hype and expectation, did my eventual meeting with Elsa disappoint? Not even slightly. In fact, it was a million times better than I ever could have imagined, even with all of these embarrassing encounters. I wanted some excitement back in my life, and Elsa was delivering it in spades.

A moment later, Elsa appeared again, posing by her door frame. When she returned, she had a big smile on her face. "What, was I too fast this time?" Once again we both laughed at her joke. We were laughing at _me,_ but at least we were having a good time together. How I managed to humiliate myself in front of someone so socially awkward as it is, I will never know. I guess I'm awkward even among other outcasts.

Spreading myself over her bed, yawning and stretching my body, weary from this roller-coaster of a day, I check my cell phone to see what the time was. _Holy shit._ It was nearly nine! Where did the time go? I guess fun really flies when you're enjoying yourself for once. The first pleasant day I've had in months, and it sped through itself in what felt like minutes. Usually being around Elsa was a frustrating experience, but today went off so well I didn't ever want to leave Elsa's room, or even spend a single moment away from her. Even sitting around doing homework with her was amazing. _Everything,_ when experienced with Elsa, was improved, for no other reason than because I could face it with her.

I'm still sprawled out on the side of the bed, looking up at this stunning platinum blonde, about to deliver the bad news. "It's pretty late. I should be leaving," I announced. She nodded in acceptance, turning her head in this adorable pose, like a dog does when it hears a loud noise. I couldn't help but find her absolutely captivating whenever she made this pose with her head.

After walking me to her front door, it was now time for me to be off, although I would have lopped off an expendable limb if it meant I could spend the night at Elsa's place. Maybe two limbs, if it meant we could share the same bed. Facing her front door, the very same door just a few hours ago I was so nervous to knock on, she gives me this sweet look, almost like she didn't want me to leave. She was really lonely, I presumed, and I didn't get the impression that she had many visitors. It seemed like she even lived alone, or at least that her parents were off. Then again, maybe I was only imagining this lonely little expression, and that I was the only one down over the prospect of me leaving.

"Bye bye Anna," she waves at me, giving me this tragic little smile. I was convinced at this point she really didn't want me to leave, but I didn't want to make a scene or anything. I've already made plenty of those today.

"Bye Elsa," I wish back at her. Suddenly, before I even knew what was happening, she leans into me, giving me this comforting, gentle hug. This jarring embrace came out of nowhere, and, holy shit... was I actually touching Elsa? Not only touching, I was fucking_ hugging_ the girl! I was hugging Elsa, _the_ Elsa,_ my_ Elsa, the Elsa of my literal dreams. She had her arms around me, and not to make this even more awkward, I nervously wrapped my own hands around her, patting the back of her nimble shoulder. "So, I, um, had a lovely time with you today," I stutter out, my words awkwardly falling out of my mouth like I just learned how to talk.

As suddenly as it began, the embrace ended. "Me, too, Anna." The hug was probably like, five seconds long in total, but to me it felt like an eternity. It was the happiest moment in my entire life, as pathetic as that sounds. I look back at Elsa who is still smiling away, more energetic and full of life than I've ever seen her. Over the few weeks I was basically stalking this girl, I never once observed this kind of radiance from her, and now she was exhibiting it towards _me._ It was _I_ who was making her so happy. I was blushing so hard it must have looked like she accidentally smeared her lipstick all over my face.

I turned away from her, since I was burning so hard I couldn't stand to have her look at me. "Bye," I repeat, opening the front door. I would have conjured up something a bit smoother, but my brain was starting to short-circuit, and I needed to get away from Elsa before the smoke started pouring out. Normally, I would have wanted to spend all the time with her that I could, but it had been such a long day already.

"It's been a pleasure," she guarantees, and a second later, the door was closed, separating the two of us. Couldn't have come a moment sooner, either, because I was just absolutely exhausted of blushing like an anime character every five freaking seconds around this girl. I needed to compose myself and be more prepared for the next time I see Elsa, because spending time with her was like walking through a minefield. I just couldn't take that kind of suspense any further, I think I lost like eight years from my life because of all of that drama. It was amazing, the highlight of my otherwise miserable life, but I was glad to finally have a break from Elsa. The next time I spend time with her, I'm sure I'll be fine. I can only hope.

Only one regret rested in my mind. Actually, it wasn't even like a regret, really, it was more like a lingering question that I was upset about never getting an answer to. The question only came to me in the last few seconds of my day with Elsa, right at the very end. It came to me during our embrace. It only donned on me when Elsa first touched me. It didn't really stand out to me very much, because when she was touching me, the only thing I could think about was that, "_holy shit Elsa is fucking touching me. She has her hands on my back and everything."_ It was so much ecstasy, that nothing peculiar even registered to me. I never wanted her to take her delicate hands off of me, and I never wanted to remove my hands from her. I wanted to continue groping at her backside until my hands went bloody and raw.

Even during that blissful moment, something felt really odd and out of place. It was her touch, actually. Her hands were freezing. Everything else about the atmosphere was perfectly warm and pleasant, but the moment she touched me, I felt this ominous shiver down my spine, like someone had tossed a bucket of ice cold water on me. It tickled every inch of my entire body, and it was the only noticeable flaw in the greatest moment of my life. What made it even weirder though, was that when _I_ touched her, the same thing happened. I felt a jolt of icy frost shred through my insides, and while it only lasted a few seconds, it was unmistakable. It was like centipedes crawling up my arm, tickling me with these tiny little pricks of frost.

On the outside, Elsa was surprisingly warm and gentle, but the moment we embraced, I realized that she was freezing to the touch. Like, her skin itself felt frigid. Not in a regular sense, like when someone is freezing and they touch you, giving you a chill. It didn't feel like the cold was being channeled through her, it felt like _she_ was the origin of the cold itself.

But, that couldn't possibly be true, could it? I was there with her in her room, and I felt the cold in there myself. She must have just been chilly herself, I rationalized. It was the only thing at the time that made any kind of sense. It was the only thing that didn't seem absolutely insane. I assumed that I was just feeling things that really weren't there, that it was just some baseless anomaly I shouldn't think too deeply about. It was really stupid lingering on about something that didn't even make any sense. What else could be the explanation, that Elsa was cold blooded or something? Was she a space alien, or a lizard person, or some other weird monster with ice cold blood? It was ludicrous notion.

She touched me, and that's all that matters._ She_ touched _me._ She initiated the embrace. I was content with just waving goodbye to her, and I never would have worked up the courage to actually hold her. She actually hugged _me,_ which absolutely blew my mind. Nothing else mattered beyond that fact, she could be a flesh-eating alien from another planet, and I wouldn't have given a shit. Elsa hugged me. Elsa wrapped her beautiful little frame around my own, sharing her warmth, er, cold, with me. Sure, it was just a friendly little gesture and I always hug my friends when I say goodbye to them, it's not such a big deal, but it wasn't like we were long established friends or anything. I met the girl today, and she was going around hugging the hell out of me a few hours later. If she's the type of person who hugs someone as soon as she meets them, what, next week, is she going to be... actually, I'm not going to finish that sentence.

The supposed jolt of cold, I felt? I chalked that up to the sensation of her holding me. I felt _a lot_ of things when she was holding me, and I just assumed that I imagined that feeling. It was the most logical explanation to everything. Besides, I was too freaking tired to be coming up with conspiracy theories about why some girl felt chilly. I'll tell her to wear a jacket the next time I see her. I can't imagine how she didn't catch a cold with how freezing that room was. No wonder she called in sick to school today, I'd be sick too if I slept in that atmosphere.

It's time for home now. _Oh god._ So much to think about. How amazing she is, how adorable her smiling and giggling is, how nice she is. How we laughed together over stupid shit. Her face. _Her hair._ That other worldly chill that seems to follow her everywhere. I couldn't name a single thing about Elsa that didn't drive me up the wall with lust. I wasn't walking home, no, I was _running._ I wanted to be in my bed again. I was home again faster than you could blink, ripping my front door open and running into my bedroom. By this point I wasn't concerned if my mother thought I was crazy or not anymore, she had long ago given up on me.

I rested in bed, memories of my day filling my head. _Memories of Elsa._ What an amazing day. What a flawless day! What a _perfect_ day. What a perfect person, that Elsa is. I was so pleased that I finally got to talk to her. After obsessing with her for a month, I got to actually meet her. She more than met my expectations. Any other person in the world would have thought she was odd and perhaps even creepy, but I was just insane enough to be charmed by this wicked young lady. She was unlike anyone I had ever met. She was like an angel who dropped out of the sky and was spending a lunch break here on Earth. I was blessed to even have her acknowledge my existence, and yet she was going around grabbing me like we were long-term lovers.

Resting in my bed, I thought about Elsa. Her beauty, her grace, her uniqueness, her cooking, her choice in underwear,_ everything_ was perfect. I started thinking about her hugging me again, fixating on those five incredible seconds. I fantasized about her holding me for so long, I was starting to feel like it was happening again. I spent more time obsessing over the embrace, than the actual duration of the embrace itself. As I was sprawled out over my bed, I started to think about Elsa being there with me, the two of us sharing my bed together like we had with her own the entire afternoon. Except, you know, with us taking our clothes off and stuff.

My fantasies become more vivid. O_h god, Anna, don't go there._ I'm trying to defy my own urges. I'm failing miserably. My hand is up my shirt. My jeans are unbuttoning themselves somehow. My hand is fondling the contents of my underwear, caressing myself through the silky material. _What is this Elsa girl doing to me?_ As I'm exploding with pleasure, the only image dancing in my head is of her. It's of _Elsa._ She is actively haunting me now. That girl is pursuing my mind, and there's nothing I can do to escape from her wrath. I can't even masturbate without her influence anymore. I picture her in my room with me, guiding my hand. My own hands no longer belong to me, they are her property. She barely knew anything about me and probably expected to never see me again, and yet here I was, having masturbatory fantasies involving her. I couldn't help but think that perhaps,_ I_ wasn't the strange one between us two.

My vibrator is tightly guarded within my underwear drawer. I don't even need it this time. My thoughts of Elsa are all I need to cum. For the first time in forever, my tiresome routine of masturbation actually had some momentum to it, it was actually exciting again. It was _Elsa_ who brought that excitement back. Like the first sunshine after a long storm, Elsa brought the sun back to me.

I'm panting her name, on the verge of my climax. I'm gripping the sheets of my bed, arching my back in overwhelming pleasure, my own hand doing all the dirty work on its own. I didn't need my vibrator today. I've been on the verge of an orgasm since Elsa first even talked to me, so I was hours overdo for an actual release. Merely being around Elsa was like an orgasm. Even now, at the end of my day, with Elsa a block away from me, she is still bringing me pleasure beyond words. After hours and hours of being teased and worked up, begging for my sweet release, this was finally my opportunity. This was finally my moment of sick gratification. The back of my hand is chafed from rubbing against the course fabric of my underwear, but I don't care. Elsa has a pyschosexual choke-hold over me, and there's nothing I can do. There's nothing I _want_ to do, either, so I'm submitting willingly to her control.

With the force of 10 thousand suns imploding upon themselves, I am finally cumming, and I can feel my essence pour out of me like a gaping wound. I can feel my muscles and skin tickle with excitement, my breathing becoming stressed and labored. The curves of my back and buttocks are arched in an uncomfortable angle, my head bent forward like someone was trying to rip it off. It's finally over. My hand is sticky with my own extract, my underwear completely ruined, the silk material of my panties embedded with a thick layer of my own orgasmic filth. Like a heart attack, my orgasm hit me, but finally it's over now. I never wanted it to end. I want it back already.

I crawl off my own bed, crashing onto the floor, exhausted beyond words. If I wasn't a dripping, sobbing mess, I would have just fallen asleep that way. But I drag myself to my bathroom, washing my body, and finally changing into something fresh. I needed to fall asleep as soon as possible, before my body collapsed of exhaustion and mistreatment. I needed sleep. Elsa has stolen all of my energy, and I give up. Today has defeated me, and I know tomorrow can only bring disappointment. Tomorrow is the weekend, which meant I couldn't see Elsa. I was going to think about her non-stop until I talked to her again. I hoped it wasn't long.

I fall asleep faster than I ever have in my life, with record-breaking haste. I had the best day of my life, not to mention the best orgasm, all thanks to Elsa. Maybe, if I worked hard enough, I could have convinced myself to get over her, and move on. After an entire month of being possessed by her influence, I still could have quit her cold turkey. Not anymore though. Not after a day like this. I was Elsa's forever, now. She owned me. She was _my_ Elsa forever now, and I was only along for the ride. I deserved whatever abuse I retained along the way.

The last conscious thought in my head that night was of Elsa. I fell asleep to the same image that I awoke to. _Elsa._ Elsa was the only thing I thought about anymore. I wanted to spend the rest of my life with her, no matter how long it was going to last for.

So yeah, the first time I met Elsa... It was a complete fluke. It kinda just happened, and it was hardly what I expected our first meeting to be like. Still though, it couldn't possibly have gone better. Our second meeting, though, that didn't go quite as smoothly for either of us, unfortunately.


	6. The Unrelenting Return of Hans

I'm not even going to describe the weekend after I first talked to Elsa.

The only word within the English language that accurately describes what that weekend brought to me, is "torturous," and I still don't think that does it justice. I'm not even going to go there. Waiting for it to end was so agonizing, that I was seriously contemplating just xanaxing my way through it in a fevered, demented state. It stretched on for _eternity._ It's what I imagined hell was like. Hell isn't a bunch of demons stabbing you with pitchforks and grinding your bones into chalk, it's waiting to see Elsa again. At least that's what my version of hell is like.

I now knew where she lived, and I wanted to invent some reason to go over there and hang out with her. I didn't think to get her phone number, which meant I had no choice but to actually knock on her door and ask whom ever opened it where she was. You know, the old fashioned way; actually knocking on a door and directly asking someone out in person. I was a little too prone to fits of shyness for that to work though. And even beyond that, it wasn't like I actually had a good reason to be talking to her. What was I going to say if she opened the door? "_Hey, want to go to the mall and do something fun even though we just spent all of yesterday together?"_ Asking someone to hang out two consecutive days in a row was pretty needy, even for me. It was a social death sentence.

Personally, I never understood what made it such a damning faux pas, like, why is admitting that you really like someone, and that you want to spend time with them such a horrible thing? Sure, I wouldn't want to spend _every_ waking moment with someone, but it seemed like a needless social restriction. Though honestly, spending every waking moment with Elsa seemed pretty irresistible, too. But I needed to take everything as slow as I could. Elsa was like a squirrel, and any loud, menacing movements would scare her off.

I would love to venture into the real world to help pass the time, but I can't seem to face leaving the safety of my bedroom anymore. As soon as I do, my mother looks at me with weary contempt, like an unwanted expenditure that has long ago lost its appeal. The beloved golden child I used to be is long dead. Now I'm simply a burden, something to be taken care of, but not actually appreciated, and ready to be abandoned if necessary. Because of my desire to avoid her, I'm a night dweller. I'm up until the wee hours of the morning, consumed by thoughts I shouldn't even be having. I barricade myself away from the rest of the world, unable to face its harsh realities anymore. The only reason why I even leave my room at all, is for the brief glimpses of Elsa I get to experience.

Every loose synapse in my body was begging me to go over there and hang out with her. You know, play some video games, go shopping, tickle fights in our camisoles, or whatever the hell else she was into. I denied the urge. I denied it even though it drove me absolutely crazy. I was ignoring that craving even though it felt like I was going through violent withdrawals. Have you ever had an itch, that you couldn't relieve? At first it's not so bad, but after a few hours, I just wanted to itch myself bloody. Elsa _was_ that itch. That unflinching, never-ending itch that bothered me constantly for two days. Masturbation couldn't even bring me solace, because while I was doing it, all I could think about was her.

Besides, I got lucky the first time. She was free that particular time, but what happened if I knocked on the door this time and her boyfriend answered in her place? What if Chad McThundercock was standing there half-naked, clad in only a towel, with a giggling Elsa dressed similarly in the background? What if I interrupted their sexual festivities, standing there at her door frame looking like a lost puppy? I think my heart would break if that happened. Like, literally. My heart would _literally_ shatter, it would explode into a million little fibers and I would be dead as a grain of sand. I couldn't take that, especially in my currently desperate state.

So I decided I would only socialize with Elsa in the context of school, to avoid any awkward encounters like that. I was pretty sure that Elsa was single though, but just in case she wasn't, I wanted to prepare for that emergency. I was actively looking up prices for helium tanks and cyanide pills in the event of a worst-case scenario. Just in case Elsa already had a significant other, I was using my free time learning how to tie slipknots. They didn't seem too hard, actually.

I'm obviously kidding, yeah, but I sincerely don't think I would have handled that information very well. But, uh, I said I wasn't going to describe my weekend. Well, I guess I did. Long story short, is that it really fucking sucked. But at least I knew I would be seeing Elsa real soon. Assuming she wasn't pretending to be sick again, I would be seeing her in no time at all. _"No time at all,"_ I kept telling myself, over and over again. I told myself that lie so many times, I was nearly learning how to believe in it. If it was no time at all, why did it stretch on for a millennium? Ugh. I was banging my head against the floorboards waiting for it to end. This was the first time during my life I was actually looking forward to Monday. It couldn't come fast enough.

* * *

_Knock knock. Come on, open the door. _

_Knock knock. Come on, open the freaking door already. _

_Knock knock. Are you not aware of what a knock implies? Open the fucking door, girl. _

She was taking too long to answer, and it was making me nervous. "_Elsa? Hello?_ I wanted to ask you if you're free to walk to school together," I shout, talking to a familiar piece of wood. I waited for what seemed like an eternity, but no one opened the door. Shit, maybe this was a little too forward, maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all. We didn't even have school together for another few hours, so perhaps pursuing her again so soon came across as really desperate, on my part.

I thought it was an innocent proposition, asking the new girl if she wanted to walk to school together, but then again I never really thought very hard about anything I was doing. More than likely, she was either gone already or was still sleeping in. I didn't even have confirmation that she had morning classes, so maybe she was adrift into a vast unwavering sleep. Oh god, what if I was waking her up hours before she even had to go to school? She might be _livid_ with me. I half expected her to rip the door open in her nightgown and scream at me. The _nightgown_ part, uh, would have been nice though.

Suddenly, the tumblers unlock themselves and I'm greeted by a delightfully familiar pale face. That pale face belonged to my favorite platinum blonde, Elsa, to my delight. "Hi, Anna," she greets me, meekly. It didn't look like she had yet pumped any caffeine into her body. I wasn't sure if Elsa even drank coffee, or if she was just naturally energetic like myself, but either way it looked like she would have been happier back in bed. "So, what's up?"

Even though she looked exhausted, I could tell that she was probably right on her way to school. She had all of her make-up already applied, her hair was neatly braided as usual, and it even looked like she was finished dressing. She had on a jacket this time, a long black cotton overcoat, which looked like it must have been a fortune. Behind it, it appeared she had on a black velvet designer dress, topped off with some black leggings and matching high-heeled boots. She was so freaking gorgeous, and every piece of her wardrobe was amazing.

How she found the time to assemble such wonderful outfits during the early hours of the morning, I will never know. She must have been up for _hours_ to look this good, so no wonder she looked so exhausted. But I didn't just want to stare at her outfit all day, so I cleared my throat and said something, trying to come across as a normal person for once. "Hey Elsa! So do you want to walk to school together?"

"No," she hisses back at me, slamming the door shut. "Go away Anna," she warns me through the door, in a foreboding tone that didn't match the Elsa I knew at all. It sounded nothing like the Elsa I had spent the day together with on Friday. It sounded like she was possessed by shape-shifting alien pods from another planet, it sounded like she was positively out of her mind. What... what could I have possibly done since we last hung out to inspire such hostility? I thought I did everything in my power to come across as delightful as possible during our last encounter, and now she was going around telling me to go away? My heart was pounding so intensely I thought I was going to have a heart attack. I was looking around her front porch, trying to figure out what was going on. I know this sounds overly-dramatic, but this was the most inexplicable thing I could have imagined.

Before too large of a pit could form in my stomach though, Elsa appeared once more in the door frame, smiling. "I'm just fucking with you again," she laughs. "Sure, I was just on my way to school, let's go."

Like a shadow leaving my heart, I snap back to my more composed self, feeling like I might have just avoided a panic attack. "Do... do not ever do that to me again! That was _not_ funny Elsa," I stammer out, laughing from relief. She really _did_ like to screw around with me, although this time her sense of humor was not appreciated. I nearly had a conniption because of this cruel joke of hers.

"I'm sorry Anna," Elsa apologizes, with a sly smile that actually sold her sincerity. I had this feeling that she wasn't really sorry though, because she was still gently giggling at her own prank. "I'm ready to go." She locks the door behind her, ready to leave with me off to school. Luckily I had guessed her schedule correctly. It's amazing to think how much I knew about her, when she hardly knew anything about me in return. I was determined on changing that though. However, I knew that she was a bag of tricks, and that I had to watch my guard around her, because she made a habit out of scaring the absolute fuck out me whenever it amused her.

Comparatively, the walk to school was really pleasant. We made small talk about our weekends. When I nervously questioned her about what she had done, she answered that she spent the whole duration working on the assignment. The very same assignment I completely ignored because I was too anxious about seeing her again. It was a lovely thing to hear that she wasn't off doing anything too exciting though, and just spent it equally as bored as myself. I mean, I obviously just wanted Elsa to be as happy as possible, just you know, with _me. _

When the topic of what _I_ did during the weekend came up, I lied and told her I was just hanging out with friends. "Oh, just this stupid party. It was lame," I fibbed, trying my hardest to sound sociable. That seemed like something normal people did, so that's what my cover story was. The alternative, also commonly known as the _truth,_ was that I was spending the entire weekend waiting to speak to her again, and that was something better off never being thought about ever again. It was better that we just buried that secret away in a shallow grave and forgot about it.

I walked her to her class, which was Math. We were a few minutes early for her lesson, which would have constituted the first time I myself was ever early for a class, except I had an entirely different class on the complete opposite side of the campus. I didn't want to leave her, but I knew I was going to have to. When we were about to embark on our own separate ways, Elsa gave me another sweet little hug. Hugs, I presumed, were something Elsa really liked giving. That was perfectly fine by me, because hugs were something I was really fond of receiving, at least from her. When she rested her hands on me, though,_ it_ happened again. The jolt of ice down my spine. I felt it once more. It felt like I was cuddling with a glacier, like someone slipped some snow down the back of my pants.

The first time I felt the sensation, it was just faint enough to escape my full realization, but _this_ time, I couldn't avoid it. It was unmistakable, and this time it was more noticeable than ever before. I pulled away from her, and she looked back at me with surprise and embarrassment. She gave me this look like I just snubbed her for no reason, like I was rude for breaking our contact so unexpectedly. "What is it, Anna?" she asks, an uneasy tone in her voice. It didn't sound like she wanted to hear the answer. Actually, it looked like she _already_ knew the answer.

"I, um..." So, how am I going to frame _this_ delicately, without sounding absolutely insane? Her hands felt like they were going through the stages of rigor mortis, and yet here she was, radiant and alive. How does a person question someone about that without sounding psychotic themselves? I figured there was no way to say this without sounding at least a little batshit crazy, so I just went straight for the obvious. "Elsa, um, when you touch me... you, feel, like, um. _Cold._ You feel cold, and it's a little odd, I must admit." Yeah, that was probably the only way to say it, and it still sounded stupid. Sometimes the best way to say something, is just to say it.

Elsa's eyes widened in shock, her expression glazed in what seemed like unexplained horror. She was downright petrified at what I said, like I just told her that I was a serial killer or something. All I did was ask her about why her hands were so cold, did she forget about that or something? "I, um, about that," she stutters, and for the first time I heard Elsa stammer a sentence out, agitated. Usually she would say everything so rigorously, like everything she was saying was rehearsed and composed perfectly beforehand. "Anna," she eventually says, looking disappointed. "I think it would be for the best if we simply didn't speak to each other any further."

"Wait, wh-what," _I_ stammer out. Where the hell did all of this come from? This was completely out of left field. I just walked the chick all the way to her classroom, and now she was demanding that we cut all ties? I expected this to be another twisted joke on her part, and paused, expecting her to spill the beans and start giggling like she always would. She didn't, though, this time. She was dead serious. She was as serious as a surgery. She maintained her stoic expression even when I started to look like I was about to cry. Even though I made a habit of not crying in the middle of crowded hallways, I couldn't help it. I was too upset to be worried about potentially making a scene. "I don't understand, Elsa. Did I do something wrong?"

"No, it's not _you_ Anna. I just- it's just that I prefer being alone," she jerks away, not even looking at me. Her point of focus was decidedly directed at the floor, unable to match my gaze. "Goodbye." And before I even knew it, she rushes into her class, taking a seat beyond my field of focus. It didn't matter anyway, because my line of vision was blinded by the tears that were streaming from my eyes. I couldn't even comprehend the series of events that must have happened to make this happen, or what kind of sinister sense of evil appeared to make this a reality, but I couldn't seriously believe what just happened.

It felt like I had the potential to screw anything up if left to my own devices for long enough. I really felt like, that for once, I was doing everything right. I wasn't saying or doing anything stupid to screw everything up, like all my other relationships. I thought that Elsa was really beginning to like me, but I suppose I misinterpreted even that.

I had Elsa in my life for only a few days before it seemed like she was ripped away for no apparent reason. The only thing I possibly could have imagined being the explanation for this had to do with that... sense of cold. The sensation of cold that lingered all around her, it _must_ have been the reason for all of this. It was the only logical source of all of this craziness, and I needed to figure all of this out, even if she didn't want anything to do with me. Most people in my life didn't want anything to do with me, and that never stopped me from butting into their affairs whenever I felt like. None if it made any sense, but I was going to get to the bottom of it all. _I had to._

The class that followed that dramatic encounter with Elsa in the hallway was the most miserable 90 minutes of my entire life. I sat there on the verge of tears, and this was already after a torrent of them right before the period. Every moment was spent in this dazed, confused mist of warped reality that I couldn't even accept. It was like I was still dreaming, stuck in some nightmare I couldn't escape from. It was like the weekend never ended, and that I was still stuck in hell. This was hell, I thought. Hell is a life without Elsa. I could take the fire and the brimstone, but having Elsa mad at me like this, was anguish I couldn't take. I was numb in every corner of my body, like I couldn't feel anything anymore.

One of my classmates, Belle, tried talking to me midway through the period, but I ignored her like I was deaf. "Anna did you finish the assignment in English?" When I didn't answer her, she turned to someone else, looking for clarification.

"She's just weird like that Belle. Just ignore her." I would have spoken up, but I couldn't muster the energy to respond. There were far larger things on my mind at the time.

My second class that day didn't go any more smoothly. Quite a bit worse, actually. I was seated at my desk with my face shielded in my palms, trying my hardest to drown out the world all around me. "Hey, Anna," a familiar voice calls out to me. It didn't belong to Elsa, though. Elsa's voice was soft and melodic, like music. Every time Elsa spoke to me, my heart lit up. This voice was abrasive, course and lonesome. It belonged to Hans. Even though I didn't want to hear him continue talking, he did anyway, uninvited, invading my ears with his despicable voice. "Hey, _so,_ I've been hearing all about this little date you had with Elsa. You know how the rumor mill loves to spin."

I turned around in my seat, staring at Hans, trying to understand the lunacy in his words. How could this jackass know about that? What was with today, is everything about this day just destined to be absolutely terrible? When he recognized my expression as "scared shitless," he continued. _"Somebody_ saw Elsa letting you into her house on Friday. Damn, Anna, here we were all thinking she was some kind of weirdo, and you were actively socializing with her, making friends with the new girl all behind our backs. Tsk, tsk." That _somebody,_ I presumed, was one of his many idiot friends. His goons were everywhere.

"She is not a weirdo," I corrected, although just a few weeks before I thought she was a crackpot too. I was a pretty big hypocrite, I guess, but that wasn't going to prevent me from saving face and defending Elsa in front of this jackass. Even though this was the first time I had spoken to Hans since our break-up, I ended my vow of silence towards him to defend Elsa. I wasn't going to let this asshole talk that way about her, even if it meant I had to regretfully speak to him. "And besides, we were just hanging out after school."

"Oh, _Anna._ Why must you make things so hard on yourself, by associating with such losers. Well, I wouldn't hang out with her too often, now. You know she's quite the... interesting figure, she is." When I shot Hans another confused expression, he continued, grinning this shit-eating smile. "Oh? You haven't yet heard about Elsa's reputation yet, have you? Well word around Arendelle is that Elsa sleeps around _quite a bit."_

No, _fucking_ way. That was another bold-face lie from a reprehensible asshole full of them. _My_ Elsa? The gentle little goth girl who didn't even have any friends? There was no way that was true about her, and even if it was, I would have already heard of this from someone other than Hans. He was bullshitting me, like he always did. He was trying to tell me exactly what would hurt me the most, like he always did. He engineered the precise lie that would inflict me the most damage. It was his specialty.

I would have kicked his overly-whitened teeth in if I could have, for making up such a disgusting lie about someone who meant so much to me, even if she wasn't actually speaking to me at this this current point. Even so, I still liked Elsa exponentially more than the asshole speaking to me now. I'm sure that at least Elsa had some explanation to describe why she was so upset at me. Hans was being a dick just because he could. He was a complete psychopath, who loved manipulating the people around him in the most twisted ways he could. It gave him some sick form of pleasure making people miserable, subjecting them to the things they feared the most.

When I tried opening my mouth to argue against his heretic bullshit, he continued, not letting me interrupt him. "Oh, come on, Anna. Everyone knows that Elsa is the town whore, which is the exact reason why everyone avoids her like the plague. That's why everyone calls her the snow queen," he laughs, shooting a look at his group of friends who seemed to be nodding in agreement. "She's isolated at the back of the class because not a soul actually wants to talk to the icy bitch, hence the name. She's dripping in disease, she's absolutely disgusting, Anna. Don't be the latest person inflicted by this slut's poison," he laughs, walking away, joining his battalion of morons on the other side of the class. They snickered in unison.

I felt sick. I honestly felt like I wanted to vomit. I felt like I needed to puke my guts out, like my intestines wanted out of my body. I was seething in contempt towards Hans. I wanted to run over there and push him out of the goddamn window, I wanted to introduce my foot to his brain stem, for saying those lies about Elsa. They couldn't be true, I repeated in my mind. They just _couldn't_ be. If those allegations were correct, then it meant my entire world was over before it even started. It meant the castle was crumbling before it was even built. It didn't matter to me whether or not those things were true, or not, no. I didn't even accept it as a possibility for a second. I _knew_ that Hans was a lying sack of shit, and it would have been insulting to Elsa to even validate this bullshit for more than a second.

Sure, Elsa was upset at me for some unfathomable reason, but I still would side with her over my asshole of an ex-boyfriend any day. Elsa deserved the benefit of the doubt, and Hans, in comparison, only warranted a boot to the face. I needed to figure out why Elsa was upset at me, and then I needed to figure out what she did to warrant such a controversial reaction from Hans.

Actually, wait... why am I even over-thinking this? Hans heard about me talking to Elsa. He heard that her and I were friends. That's all he needed to want to screw this whole thing up for me. Just knowing that I liked Elsa was all Hans needed to target her for a social assassination. It wouldn't be the first time Hans did something to strip the last few ounces of joy out of my life, and it wouldn't be the last. Tolerating his bullshit was a disservice to my love of Elsa. He knew the two of us were friends, and that's _all_ he needed to know. Elsa was probably in some kind of danger, actually. I didn't know to what extent, but I knew that _something_ bad was going to happen, I just didn't yet know what it was. Class went past pretty quickly, and for some reason I had this feeling that something was ordering me to go and find Elsa.

My foreboding premonitions were right. Storm clouds were looming over the city. It was snowing outside, despite the fact that today was a completely moderate day. I had just walked to school with Elsa a few hours ago, and there wasn't a cloud in the sky. Suddenly, it looked like there was going to be a storm.

There _was_ going to be a storm, actually. And it wasn't going to just be any regular storm. Storm of the century, though I didn't know it at the time. I had to find Elsa as soon as possible, but the air in the school itself was cold. I tried to draw breath from the air, but it was icy and bitter, and it rejected my lungs. It was the type of cold that I associated with Elsa. Trust me, it felt just like her.

That meant only one thing. Elsa _was_ in danger, and I needed to find her. It felt like she needed me. It turns out, she did.


	7. The Coldest Winter is an Early One

Dark clouds are forming over Arendelle. They're storm clouds, which can only mean one thing.

We're on the verge of a storm. The clouds have blotted out the sun in the sky, leaving the entire city consumed by a blanket of darkness. The air is thick with dread.

Do you ever get a sense of foreboding, like you know something bad is about to happen before it even does? Some people call this paranormal, but in my experience, it's all merely instinct. When bad things keep happening to you on a regular basis, eventually you develop the ability to predict tragedies before they even happen. I can see something bad occurring from a mile away.

Coincidentally, something bad_ is_ about to happen, and it's my job to prevent it. Everyone is counting on little Anna to save the day. If I'm really supposed to be the hero who is expected to save everyone, then that means that all of us are pretty screwed. I was the least qualified person to be performing any heroics.

I had this awful sinking feeling in the pit of my stomach. Everything was connected, somehow. Elsa getting upset at me before, the sense of cold that follows her around everywhere, and even Hans, all these seemingly separate things must have been interconnected somehow. Everything was linked together in some kind of elaborate conspiracy, working against me and my well-being. The only person who had the answer was the platinum blonde who wasn't speaking to me anymore, and I had to find her immediately. She was in danger.

The instant the bell rang and the lesson was dismissed, I sprinted out of my class, on a desperate mission to find Elsa before anyone else did. I just discovered that she had Math first period, and I knew she had both Phys-ed and English in the afternoon. That meant I knew three out of her four classes, with the exception being what class she _just_ had. That was a pretty substantial problem though, because since now it was lunch, it meant I had no way of finding her. I was hopelessly unprepared for achieving my goal already. I was up the creek without a paddle, and there was a menacing waterfall up ahead.

I knew that Elsa was still somewhere in the school. How did I know that? I could sense her. The air was frigid, absolutely freezing. If you exhaled, you could actually see your breath linger in the air, turned into mist. It was _that_ cold. Even though I was sheltered inside, it was just as cold as being in the middle of a winter snowfall. This kind of atmosphere would make no sense, most of the time. But there was only _one_ explanation for it, and I'm the only person in the world who knew what it was. Well, no, I didn't really know what the hell was going on myself, but _Elsa_ did, and I was actively engaged in the process of finding her.

Speed-walking through the hallway, despairingly trying to get a glimpse of a certain blonde head of hair, I come across a window in the hallway, facing outside into the main entrance of the school. Just a few hours ago, it was a totally tepid day, not a cloud in the sky. Now though, there were these dark, ominous storm formations that swallowed the entire day away. Vicious gusts of wind were blowing the trees outside, and even within the protection of the school, I was shivering from the drop in temperature. This was a complete weather anomaly, completely unlike the forecast we got this time of year.

None of this made any sense, and there was absolutely no reason for this kind of seasonal behavior. The wind was so strong and relentless it was blowing people off their feet outside. The wind was screaming, echoing through the school, making the halls sound like a wind tunnel. The wind was shaking the very foundation of the school, like an earthquake. The fortitude of the windows were being tested, and it looked like they were about to break open. People were running through the halls screaming, dropping things while they fled, with chaos all around me. I was right. Something bad, something _really fucking bad,_ is about to happen. That's a pretty severe understatement, actually.

Crowds of people were panicking, blocking my way through the hallways. They were trying to get out of the school before the wind smashed the windows open. I was running around looking for Elsa though, and I knew I couldn't leave without her. If I left the school without Elsa with me, I knew I'd probably never see her again. I had to find her like my life depended on it. More than likely, it did. But where the hell is she, though? Thankfully, the hallways are quickly becoming less crowded, with students either fleeing the school grounds or finding shelter within the classrooms.

I sprinted through the corridors of the school as quickly as I could, witnessing nothing but unrest and disarray all around me. I looked into every single classroom I could, finding Elsa in none of them. I looked for her everywhere I went, but I found no signs of her at all. She didn't have any friends, and it wasn't like anyone else even paid attention to her, so I couldn't exactly just ask around if anyone had seen her. She was like a ghost, and no one ever took notice of her existence, besides me. I searched as far and as wide as I could, and it was like she had completely vanished from the face of the Earth.

Along the way I caught more glimpses of alarmed students, either rushing by me as quickly as they could muster, or trying to wrap themselves up with whatever clothing they could find, trying desperately to warm themselves. The temperate in the school plummeted so forcefully that it was now below zero. And here I was, in just a t-shirt and some jeans, while people were fighting each other for their jackets, shivering in hysterics. It wasn't like anyone had any reason to believe that it would start snowing on such a mild day, so people were dangerously ill-prepared for this kind of weather. Instead of banding together in unison, people were now attacking each other for the few spare jackets they could find, doing anything they could to create some warmth. The weather was so menacing, and the panic was so intense, that it looked like we were on the brink of the end of the world.

Even though the commotion was frightening the hell out of me, I kept running, searching for Elsa. As I turned a corner, someone calls out to me. "Anna," a male voice screams in my direction, belonging to someone I recognized. Luckily this time, it was Kristoff. He was shivering, with his arms tucked inside his shirt for warmth. This unexpected winter caught the school off guard, and all around I found people either escaping or bundling around for warmth. The halls were lined with anarchy. I myself wasn't too concerned though, because I had been sprinting around like a lunatic, so the cool breeze was actually pretty welcoming. I can save being cold for later, after I was certain the world wasn't going to end.

"Do you... do you know where Elsa is? I can't find her," I pant out, in between labored, tormented breaths. The worst thing about the cold is trying to draw air from it. Frigid air is painful and corrosive to your lungs, and your body rejects it, making breathing even harder than it needs to be. I was going for a marathon within the middle of all of this, so my heart was speeding pretty rapidly.

Kristoff offers me a blank expression, like he didn't know what the hell I was talking about. He didn't though, I mean, how the hell could he? No one in the school besides Hans and his idiot friends even knew about my vague relationship with Elsa. Asking him where she was must have been as random and unprompted as asking someone if they knew where Brad Pitt was. Under normal circumstances, it would be last thing he'd expect me to say. These were far from normal circumstances, though.

After pausing for a brief moment, he says the only thing he possibly could have uttered during a situation like this. "_Elsa?_ What the fuck are you talking about? Anna, there's going to be a storm, and it's going to start snowing any minute now. Have you even looked outside? You need to get the hell out of here _this_ moment, school is cancelled, if you hadn't yet noticed."

"I need to find Elsa," I blurt out. This was not the moment for subtlety. I needed to find her about 10 minutes ago, and I wasn't going to waste any further time standing around and talking like I had any common sense. Yeah, I _knew_ the school was being deserted, I knew there was a blizzard on its way, and I knew it was completely nonsensical staying in the school during a disaster like this. I didn't care, though. I needed to find Elsa and I wasn't afraid of what I needed to endure to do so.

"Um, _Elsa? _That weird girl from English class with the braided hair? How the hell do _you_ even know Elsa?"

"Look, I just _do,_ Kristoff," I bark out. I didn't have the patience nor the time to explain myself rationally._ I_ barely even understood why we were friends. "I _need_ to find her."

"Well, uh, I just saw her during first period, she-"

"_Wait what!?"_ I interrupt, grabbing him by his overly broad shoulders. I stared into his eyes like I was some kind of deranged maniac, like Elsa was my drug dealer and I needed my daily fix of cocaine. I must have appeared insane, but I wasn't particularly concerned with my appearance at the time. My hair was completely tattered, my face was thick with a coating of perspiration, and I had this general aura of desperation you could smell from a mile away. I looked absolutely repugnant and unhinged, but I didn't care about anything beyond finding Elsa before the storm reared its ugly head. "You have first period with Elsa?"

There's going to be a riot any moment, and we're standing around trying to locate someone he didn't even know. People were screaming bloody murder down the corridors, and we were having a friendly chat, caught in the middle of it all. "Um, about that," he stutters with unease, completely petrified by this entire scene. It wasn't the first time I got us both into a terribly sticky situation, but even for _me_ this entire thing was pretty surreal. "Yeah, I do. I have Math with her. With _Hans,_ too."

That was the _oh shit_ moment. _That_ was the one clue that pieced this entire puzzle together. Everything, suddenly, was beginning to make sense, in some obscure way. The fact that Hans, Elsa and Kristoff all had the same class together wasn't just a mere coincidence. It was the catalyst to the entire situation. At the same time, it explained everything and yet conjured up even more mysteries. At least I was on the right scent now. "Hans, uh, asked her to meet him in the cafeteria downstairs during lunch, you know, the old one that hardly anyone even uses anymore? It was kinda weird, because I didn't think they even knew each other. What is all of this about, Anna, you're really scaring-"

Before Kristoff was even finished completing his sentence, I was already midway down the hallway in a mad dash. I was sprinting so fast I think I would have given _The Flash_ a run for his money. I ran so furiously I think my feet were about to quit on me and find a new gig. I was now aware of the two things I most needed to know. What the hell was going on, and most importantly, where to locate Elsa. Everything made sense now. Kristoff unwittingly explained and unraveled Hans' entire plan.

It all made sense now. _That's_ why I couldn't find Elsa, because she was in the cafeteria, a sociable place I never would have predicted her to be in. That cafeteria was usually empty, yeah, but I still never would have guessed seeing her in there. And since the school was mostly vacant, that only elevated the risk that Elsa was potentially in. That old shitty cafeteria barely even gets used during a good day, and now with the storm looming, it must have been as abandoned as Chernobyl. It meant that Elsa and Hans were all alone together, and that left a lump in my throat.

I heard Kristoff screaming behind me, shouting actually sensible things that fell on deaf ears. I wasn't in the mood for reason. Any rational, normal person would have heeded his warnings, but neither of those qualities applied to me. I was hopelessly devoted to finding Elsa before Hans had the opportunity to hatch his sinister scheme, whatever it may be. If it was a plan constructed by Hans, though, I knew it was something I should have been frightened by.

* * *

God, could Hans have picked a more remote area? I mean, I guess that was his intention, but good lord that cafeteria was literally on the other side of school. I may have saved myself some trouble by like, following him here in the first place, since the two of us had the same prior class together, but that would have just made too much sense for me. I ran out of the class the split second the bell rang, when I should have been trailing behind him. The easy way was something I wasn't used to doing. It seemed I was dedicated to doing everything in the most uncomfortable way it could possibly be done.

The cafeteria is right ahead, within my line of vision. I have no idea what is about to happen when I crash through those doors, I really don't. Something shitty, I'd guess. Best-case scenario was, that Elsa was too introverted to take Hans out on his offer. Perhaps she'd just neglect his offer to meet her in the cafeteria altogether. I wanted to think she was so shy she would have just went straight home following the storm warnings, but unfortunately, I knew I _was_ facing a worst-case scenario. Hans was too charming and handsome for anyone to ignore him like that. He had this certain charm to him. Somewhat like a Ted Bundy kind of charm, like he was endearing in a way that let him lure you into his basement so he could kill you. I too, have fallen victim to Hans' spell, and I prayed that Elsa was smarter than I was.

Not smart enough, unfortunately. I booted open the door and I found the very same thing I wanted more than anything to avoid. I was shaking, petrified from what I was seeing. Elsa was battered on the floor, not moving. She had a small trail of blood behind her, and a wound desecrating her face. It looked like a rather severe wound, from the angle I was standing in. It looked like someone smacked the shit out of the poor thing, and then threw her towards the ground.

While Elsa was the first thing I observed when entering this hellhole, it wasn't the thing I was most worried about. Elsa's well-being, yeah, was the most important thing to me, but Hans and three of his friends, one of them wielding an unfolded switch-blade, were what really horrified me. They were a lot more immediately harmful to her well-being than any wounds she had already sustained, I imagined.

I did the only instinctive thing I could, and even though it was a pretty stupid move on my part, I ran over to Elsa, making sure she was okay. In one fell swoop I rolled her over, clutching her head in my hands and inspecting her facial wound. It looked horrible. I had this revolting, disgusting sensation in my stomach, like the feeling you get before you vomit your guts out. My internal organs were mutinying against me, and it felt like my stomach lining was dissolving. It felt like someone kicked me in the square pit of my stomach. Staring at Elsa in that bloodied state left me in agony. Luckily, she was still very conscious, just in a great deal of danger. Her heart was still beating, anyway.

Her wound didn't seem like it was inflicted intentionally, it looked like she just got it from hitting the floor. Look, I am no doctor. I can hardly even manage my own health, let alone properly analyze and determine the health of others. I called out to her, screaming her name, but even though it looked like she was still conscious, she didn't respond. So, you know, maybe she _wasn't_ conscious, what the hell do I know? If she wasn't, then this entire shitstorm just hit the fan. I called her name out again, but to an equally dim result. "Elsa, can you hear me? Wake up, please."

"Oh, how precious. The best of friends are huddled together on the floor in a bloody, pathetic mass of uselessness. How quaint." I looked up, even though I was afraid of what I was about to see. Hans was laughing, a look on his face that would have normally persuaded me to run for my life. And I would have, too, if it wasn't for the fact that Elsa wasn't responding to me and I sure as shit wasn't leaving her around these despicable people alone.

Running wasn't going to accomplish much, since the school was completely uninhabited at this point anyway. Who the hell was going to help me, the cafeteria mice? I was going to stay my ground and protect Elsa, even if meant I was within danger too. It wasn't a sensible plan, no, nothing I did was sensible. I threw all rationality out the window a long time ago. Normally it was a harmless trait of mine, but it really came back to bite me in the ass this time.

I looked up again, flinching at the sight. Hans and his three goons, two of which I recognized from class, were all scattered around. One of them, the one I didn't recognize, was now approaching us. He happened to be the one brandishing the switch-blade, which was just my luck. Hans stood back, watching. It wasn't like him to do the dirty work, delegating others to get messy while he watched the show from afar, was more his style. But make no mistake, Hans was the one orchestrating the entire thing, even if he was too much of a coward to commit the deed himself.

The boy was slowly approaching the two of us, and Elsa was still not coherent. I shook her pretty violently, trying to shock some animation into her limp body, but she still refused to comply. She was out like a light. I didn't know if she had suffered any head trauma, so maybe shaking her wasn't the best idea. With Elsa unresponsive, and this guy still drawing near, I had no choice but to try to talk some reason into them. "Hans, what the hell are you doing!" I yell, like it was going to convince him otherwise. "What the fuck is wrong with you people? Can't you see she's already hurt?"

My words didn't seem to have much of an effect, though. Trying to reason with psychopaths isn't the best solution. I'm sure a lot of Ted Bundy's victims tried sympathizing with him before their bodies were found mutilated in a ditch. Sick image, yeah, I know. But my point is, reason doesn't usually work to dissuade the kind of people who have switch-blades in the first place. He was still slowly approaching, and he didn't seem too empathetic about the blonde girl with a head wound. He was walking towards us as slowly as he could, savoring all of my fear. He was taking his time, enjoying every last ounce of my plight that he could. He was just as sadistic as Hans.

"Get away from the snow queen," Hans warns me. "The last thing we'd want is for you to get hurt, too," he snickers. Did he seriously think I was going to desert Elsa like this? I wasn't going to leave Elsa's side for anything, even if it put me in the line of danger. Leaving Elsa behind was out of the question, meaning my only choice was to get her to wake up. If that was really my only option, we were in a great deal of harm.

"Elsa," I beg to her. "Elsa, if you can hear me, we _need_ to run." She didn't, though. If she could hear me, she wasn't answering me, and considering we were literally in a life and death situation, it seemed pretty imperative that she should. The only sound now was the screeching of the wind against the cafeteria windows, threatening to cave them in like an avalanche. The wind was screaming outside like a banshee, and even in here, I could still hear it. The school itself felt like it was shaking, the air became so cold it felt like I was suffocating, and the snow was devouring all visibility outside. It truly felt like the end of the world.

On the first day Elsa joined our class, I joked to Kristoff that the idea of the apocalypse wasn't so unappealing. I was so depressed on that day that it didn't really bother me, yeah. I had something to fight for now, someone to love and to protect. The idea of reckoning day never introduced more fear in me than now. Now that I had Elsa in my life, for the first time in forever I was _really_ afraid. I was afraid she would be taken away from me so soon. Taken away in the middle of an argument between us, no less. If the sky was going to fall though, I was going to stay with Elsa through it. I was going to be obliterated alongside her, if that's what it took to shield her. To die with Elsa was more desirable than living my old life without her. I wrapped my arms around her, bringing her into a tight clasp. Though her skin was still freezing to the touch, I caressed her anyway because it felt like it would perhaps be my last opportunity.

It wasn't Hans and his idiot friends that were worrying me. The school felt so stressed by the weather, that it seemed like it was going to crumble down around us at any moment. Hans and his wrath were the least of our worries. The wind is shrieking against the windows, great spheres of hail smashing into it like cannon balls. I looked down at Elsa's inanimate body, observing her beauty even within her currently unconscious state. I nestled her between my own arms, begging for a twist of fate. In this moment I sincerely thought we were both going to die, maybe all of us. Hans and his death squad weren't going to be spared in the event that the building collapsed, either.

I wasn't afraid though. I was strangely accepting of death. To die alongside Elsa, squeezing her in my arms, shielding her from danger, it wasn't as terrifying any more. It felt_ right,_ in some twisted way. I closed my eyes, feeling her against my own body, her blood pouring onto me. With my eyes closed, I heard the sounds of the wind outside more vividly than ever, and they seemed like they were reaching a fever pitch. We didn't have long until they erupted even further.

Beneath me, a fragile voice speaks out to me. _"Anna,_" I hear, and I open my eyes to look down. It was Elsa calling out to me, awake now, although still weary. "Where... where are we," she whispers to me, hardly even able to breathe, let alone articulate coherent sentences. She pointed her eyes towards me, though, which let me know she was aware of her surroundings, albeit still battered and weak.

Relieved beyond words that she was still awake, I held onto her even tighter, letting her sense of cold wash all over me. I would usually be a lot more overjoyed with her waking up, but we were kinda still in the middle of a pretty shitty situation. "We're in danger," I whisper back to her. Saying something like that to a person the second they come back into consciousness is a pretty rude awakening, yeah, but I didn't really have a lot of options here. It seemed like information that needed to be relayed as soon as possible, even if she wasn't in the best frame of mind to be hearing it.

I tried looking into her eyes to see if she was alright, but suddenly, a gust of wind appeared within the dining room. The windows were now caved in, the glass smashed open, the wind wailing into the room, obscuring any vision. The torrent of wind poured into the cafeteria at such a rapid pace that before I knew it, I couldn't even see any more, I was completely consumed by the snow. The sounds of crashing and screaming permeated the room, and even though I couldn't see, I felt someone grabbing me, picking me up from the floor.

The cold was so overwhelming I myself drifted unconscious, knocked out by the humbling force of the snow. I felt my senses going numb, and my body being dragged through an ocean of white blizzard all around me. Everything happened so fast I couldn't even fully register what was going on. One moment, I was awake, holding onto Elsa for dear life, and then the next, I was left inert, comatose and completely asleep. It felt like_ I_ was dying. It felt like I wasn't going to wake up this time, like my nine lives had finally run out. It was a peaceful sensation, believe it or not, because I could sense Elsa was near by.

* * *

"Anna," bellows out a kind, tender voice. I recognized that voice as Elsa's. I opened my eyes, though it still felt like I wasn't in a state where I should even be awake. I was greeted to the sight of my favorite platinum blonde, bent down, kneeling over me. I looked at her, and to my surprise, she was perfectly fine. The blood that was oozing down her forehead had vanished, and she had never looked more radiant and alive. She seemed perfectly fine, and I was collapsed on the floor, every inch of my body numb and limp, on the verge of dying. I came here to help her, and it seems like she was now the one saving my ass. I knew it was her presence that I felt during the flurry, holding onto me.

I looked all around the now completely abandoned cafeteria, which was covered in a foot of snow. Broken glass and destroyed light fixtures littered everywhere around us. Hans and his goons must have fled the scene following the avalanche of snow, with only Elsa and I left loitering around following the aftermath. I found myself unable to breathe, so I coughed, letting the snow I swallowed flood from my body.

She smiled, grateful to see me moving. "Thank goodness you woke up. I didn't think you would," she admits, sighing with relief. I grabbed her hand, even though I couldn't feel it anyway. My arm was severely hindered by frostbite, but I held her hand anyway because it gave me some comfort. I was scared. This is what death felt like, I presumed. Looking at your own body and not being able to actually feel it, barely able to move and even breathe. That's what I was sure what happens right before your death, in your final fleeting moments of existence.

I was confident and horrified I was now living those final moments out, right next to Elsa. Her presence gave me a lot of comfort, but I was still scared out of my fucking mind. She held my hand back, trying to inspire some conviction in me. It was a pointless, but incredibly kind gesture on her part.

"I'm with you until the end, dear," she promises, and _those_ were the last words I could hear her utter. The last image in my mind was of Elsa, smiling down at me, looking more beautiful than words can describe. I wasn't certain I would ever see those beautiful crystal eyes again, or find out what was going on. I find it amusing that within the grasp of dying, the only thing that gave me any concern or worry was the prospect of never seeing Elsa again. I was disappointed I was too numb to feel her cold anymore, because I was getting used to it. I was craving that sensation again. It's ironic that just as I was getting used to that sensation, I was now unable to feel it anymore. Dying is a bitch.

In some obscure way, I was certain that I saved Elsa's life. She was out and about, perfectly fine. Lord knows what Hans and his idiot friends would have done to her in my absence. Because of me, Elsa was still alive, not a hair on her head out of place. I was content that all of this had a purpose, and that none of my suffering was for nothing. I couldn't feel or see Elsa anymore, it was like the girl who was just holding me a moment ago was now a million miles away. But I could still feel her near me, and the fact that she was alive because of me, healthier than ever, brought me peace. I had saved her, and that's all that mattered.

Wait, _me?_ Save_ her? _What a ridiculous notion. No, Elsa was the one who had saved _me._ Elsa was the one who was always saving me. Without her, the past month would have been the most meaningless of my life. Yeah, it was a really stressful month, but at least it wasn't just the same tedious thing every day. Elsa brought meaning back to my life. She gave me something to live for. I wanted to feel a slice of real life again, and yes, sometimes life is painful, it's scary, and it's dangerous. But it's_ life,_ and it's a life that Elsa gave back to me. I wouldn't have traded it for anything else in the world.

I already had everything I could ever wish for, and yet I dishonored the gift Elsa gave to me by yearning for more. Elsa made me feel like the most amazing person in the world. Without her, though, I was nothing. I don't mean that in the sense that I was worthless, I mean that alone, without her in my life, I _would_ have been nothing. She _made_ me into someone incredible just by knowing her.

If I was dying, then it was all worth it. I would have done it all over again in a heartbeat. Assuming my heart continued to beat, that is.


	8. Barricaded Intently Inside With Elsa

I'm opening my eyes. That's a good sign, because it clarifies that I'm not dead.

But, wait what... _I'm not dead?!_ Wasn't I supposed to be, like, dead and stuff? I was frozen solid, most of my body was frost-bitten, and I was numb to my own touch. I'm no expert on life and death situations, but I was pretty certain that people generally died from that kind of punishment.

I mean, a quick Google search will tell you how many bodies still riddle the peak of Mount Everest, if you want to know the potentially cruel effects of the cold. And yet here I was, still breathing out of my mouth like the living generally did. That, uh, was pretty rad. Unexpected, yeah, but awesome. I was pleasantly surprised that my heart was still beating even after all the abuse my body had endured.

I try to make sense of my surroundings, but my eyes are still pretty thick with sleet and exhaustion. I make out a vague collection of symbols and patterns, and after staring at them for a few seconds, I recognize what they really are. They form a silhouette of a person. That person, thankfully, was the only person in the entire world I'd be happy to wake up next to, while still in a groggy, dizzy state. It was my favorite platinum blonde in all of existence, and even though it's hard to make out her expression, it seems like she's smiling at me, relieved that I'm awake. Shit, _I_ was relieved about being awake.

Confirmation that she was relieved came when she grabbed me, bringing me into an embrace suddenly. Yeah, it really was Elsa. Not only was I alive, but I woke up to the sight of Elsa right next to me. Maybe I _was d_ead, and this was heaven. If it was heaven, then I should have died a long time ago, because it was pretty awesome. But I wasn't dead, and it wasn't just a dream, either, because I cold actually _feel_ Elsa. Trust me, when you dream of Elsa, you never actually feel anything. Dreams are devoid of any actual sensations. But, Elsa was fondling me, and I could feel every last inch of her in full detail, so I was pretty certain that I was actually awake and alive. Not only was I alive, but I was within the process of being caressed by Elsa. Yeah, life is _great_ sometimes. I have never been so happy to wake up before.

Pretty quickly I notice this sensation of cold back on my skin, and it stemmed from Elsa's hug. Once again, upon contact, Elsa shot this sensation of cold through my body. Instead of shivering like I was used to, I was appreciative, absolutely thankful to be able to feel Elsa again, even if I was freezing my ass off. I could touch Elsa all day long if I had the opportunity to do so. She pulled away though, still with this humongous look of gratitude on her face. "I'm so happy you're awake," she hums, still holding my hand in a comforting way. I clutch her hand back, afraid she'd relinquish me from her grip. I never wanted her to let go of me. Bad things always seemed to happen when we were separated.

"Where... where the hell am I?" That's a stupid question. I knew full well where I was. I recognized the surroundings and the bed sheets as her property. I was in my favorite place in the world, Elsa's bedroom. Not only that, but I was in Elsa's _bed!_ Like, _in_ the bed, like actually underneath the covers and everything like I was sleeping there. How the hell I ended up there, I have no idea, but I just woke up in Elsa's bed, with Elsa standing right next to me. Whatever the explanation, this was the happiest moment of my entire life, to be honest.

I noticed something peculiar. I was... naked? Yes, completely, utterly nude, with every piece of my clothing fully stripped off and nowhere to be seen. I noticed that the blanket was only _just_ covering my breasts, with cleavage galore going on. Immediately, I moved the blanket to cover them better, shielding my nudity away from Elsa, blushing wildly. I folded my arms, crossing them to make sure the blanket didn't leave any more of my skin on display. I didn't want the first time Elsa saw me nude to be like _this, _and I kinda wanted to see _her_ undressed first. Flustered at the realization that I was thoroughly naked, in the bed of the girl I had the biggest crush on in history, my face can't help but burn this scorching shade of red. This was the most mortifying moment in a life full of awkward and ridiculous encounters.

Elsa noticed my embarrassment, and blushed herself in response. "Um," she clears her throat, nervously. "Your clothing was soaking wet, so, I had to get you out of them before you caught a cold." She is now looking away from me, assisting me maintain the last few shreds of my dignity. It was nice that she was concerned with my modesty, because there certainly wasn't very much left of it, at this point. "I'm really sorry," she continues, laughing cautiously. She was behaving like all of my humiliation was just some cute little light inconvenience, like she found the whole ordeal amusing.

Oh my lord, I am as nude as I could be, and Elsa is the one who stripped me. That means, that while I was unconscious, Elsa removed every piece of my clothing, one by one. She undid my bra, and she wrestled off my panties, all while I was laying there unconscious. That means that not only has she seen me _completely_ naked, but she has maneuvered my body all around the place, probably seeing every last detail of my body in vivid detail.

Not only has she seen me hideously nude, but she's observed my body in probably every angle and position you could imagine. I barely even knew the girl, and she probably had already memorized every detail of my anatomy. My face was _smoking, _like it was lit on fire. It was like a volcano erupting, and it was as bright as the giant red spot of Jupiter, only larger. Steam was escaping from my ears.

This was the most humiliated I have ever felt in my entire life. I was attempting to hide my eyes with my bangs, since I couldn't even look at Elsa anymore. While she understood my embarrassment, she was giggling lightly, like this was funny to her. I suppose it would be funny to _her,_ since she was the one who got to keep her clothing on. I was far from a prude, but this entire situation was some kind of horrible nightmare for me. To make matters worse, Elsa looked _adorable_ during the whole scene, making me love her even more.

Elsa, who also found it really difficult looking at me, eventually explained that she carried me from the school, all the way to her bedroom. Yeah, the petite, seemingly fragile Elsa, dragged my butt several blocks during a storm. The very same storm that was still raging on outside, which I could still hear from the comfort of Elsa's bed. There wasn't any other explanation, though. I was pretty light, so I presumed that Elsa just possessed exponentially more upper-body strength than I thought she had. The atmosphere in that room was still ripe with an agonizing sense of awkwardness, so she decided to leave and let me get some more rest, alone. "I-I'm really sorry about all this," she giggles, closing the door finally.

While I was initially mortified to discover that Elsa had seen me nude, after thinking over it for a bit, I started thinking that it really wasn't _that_ bad. I was now confined to this bed, completely exposed and vulnerable, unable to leave the safety of these blankets, unless I was interested in her gawking at my nakedness even further. I was Elsa's unclothed little prisoner for the time being, who couldn't risk even getting out of bed. I mean, like, it was kinda exciting, in a really weird way.

Elsa, the girl of my self-deluded dreams, has seen every inch of my exposed body. It was thrilling, in a voyeuristic way, to think that someone I was so lustful towards had seen me like that. And I was in her bedroom, _in her bed,_ like this. I always made sure to dress in a way that I thought Elsa would like. Most of the time, I specifically picked out my outfits to impress her, even if there was no reason to, because she never noticed anyway. But, not only did she notice my outfit today, but she saw every aspect of it, including the stuff she wasn't even supposed to see, like the unfortunately skimpy underwear I picked out today. In retrospect, actually, it wasn't the best idea to be wearing those particular undies. But in my defense, never in my wildest dreams did I ever think she'd be seeing me in my underwear today, let alone _out_ of them, too.

I was terribly exhausted still, so I wanted to sleep some more. Resting achingly on her bed, I breathed in, and the irresistible aroma of Elsa's perfume was intertwined with every single fiber of her blankets and pillows. It was like I was breathing in a big explosion of Elsa. Everything smelled and even felt like her, and the wonderfully soothing satin material of her bed linens fondled my bare skin. Her bed was pure delight, it was the most comfortable and inviting bed in the entire world, and the craziest goddamn thing of all, _it was Elsa's freaking bed!_ I was stark naked, gallivanting inside of Elsa's most personal place in the world. Before long, uh, a pretty severe sensation started forming in a rather tricky place, and maybe it was because the scent of Elsa was all around me, but I was starting to get pretty intensely turned on. I guess sleep was going to have to wait.

I was aroused, stripped of all of my clothing, and helplessly bound to Elsa's bed. Most of the time, this would have been the greatest thing in the world, like my kinkiest dream come true, with only one notable exception preventing it from being so... _Elsa, wasn't in the fucking bed with me!_ Ugh. I was hungry, anyway. It must have been hours since I last ate. Pleasing my stomach was more important than my other organs, and besides, I couldn't please this particular organ without making a big mess all over Elsa's belongings. My stomach took precedent.

A black, satin bathrobe was right near the bed. I put that on, securing the belt as tightly as I could. What was the point though? Elsa has already seen me undressed in all kinds of positions, what difference did a little bathrobe cleavage make? Sustaining the illusion of humility in front of her was totally fruitless at this point. It was a pretty crazy way to begin a relationship, usually the naked part doesn't come up until you know each other.

I headed downstairs, nervous that I was about to introduce myself to her parents dressed in her bathrobe, but the house was completely silent with the only exception being the wind still screaming outside. God, the wind is like a little kid, screaming endlessly for some desperate attention, even though no one is even concerned with it at all. It's like, shut the hell up already you whiny little brat, you're giving me a headache, ugh.

Elsa was downstairs, watching television. I greeted her, dressed in her own bathrobe. This was the kind of sight you'd see after a night with your long-term lover, not something between two people who hardly knew each other. I mean, we've saved each other's life from impending doom, yeah, but we haven't even had coffee yet or gone out for a meal. Not like going outside was even an option because of the storm, no, but still. Going outside right now was a death sentence. Regardless, I was unprepared for actually socializing with Elsa in this kind of intimate setting. I was clutching the oversized housecoat like a shivering refugee.

"Come watch some television with me Anna, _Mad Max_ is on. Have you ever seen _The Road Warrior_?" Have I ever seen... ? Is she out of her fucking mind!? No I don't want to sit around watching television with you in this flimsy robe. Well, actually I really _did_ want to, but first I wanted to be actually wearing clothing, not a partially transparent robe. It wasn't like she hasn't already seen me undressed, but I wanted to keep my humiliation to a minimum, if I could.

"Um, do you happen to have, like, other clothing I can wear? I mean if my clothing is still wet..."

"Oh, _shit Anna,_" she says, like what I was saying was some obscure thought that she couldn't have predicted. I was starting to think she _wanted_ to keep me undressed for as long as possible. It was like she was making up excuses to prolong actually dressing me, just so she could continue teasing me the entire night long. "Um, yeah, your clothing is still drying, and to be perfectly honest there was ice forming on your shirt, but uh... yeah, I'll find you something of _mine_ you can wear for the time being."

The two of us headed back into her room, and she stirred through the drawers of her wardrobe looking for something suitable for me to wear. I was a little disappointed I didn't have free range to sort through her clothing myself, but then again, she was quite a bit taller than me. Most of her clothing probably weren't even my size, so I guess Elsa had to salvage some of her older outfits so that they'd fit me better.

Even so, she picked me out the most comfortable clothing she could find. Some nice seamless yoga pants, a simple tight-fitting black sweater, and some... underwear? Yeah, Elsa expected me to wear _her_ underwear. Actually, I was going to have to, wasn't I? What other choice did I have, not to wear underwear at all? She left all of the clothing on her bed, and let me change in peace. It was the first moment of peace I had the opportunity to appreciate in a really long time. Knowing Elsa was like being strapped into a roller-coaster.

Neurotically, fumbling like an idiot, I eventually put all of Elsa's clothing on, even though I was blushing madly the entire time I was getting dressed. I couldn't believe that not only was I holding a pile of Elsa's clothing, but I was also putting them on. We both had really petite figures, and similar body frames, so her clothing fit me fine, for the most part. Her bra was really big on me though, to say the least. I checked her bra size - because uh, I needed to, not because I wanted to - and it was a whole size larger than mine. This was probably the oldest, smallest bra she owned, and it was still really big on me. That was a tad humbling, to know that she was packing so much more heat than me.

The yoga pants, which while were one size fit all, were a little baggy on me around the legs. Elsa was taller than me after all, so it wasn't a perfect fit. Regardless, I was now dressed entirely in black, like she always wore. She really didn't have any colored clothing, did she? I was now adorned entirely in Elsa's hand-me-downs, the snug curves of her leggings clinging to my skin. I couldn't help but feel even more ridiculously turned on by everything, except now I had to be careful with that, since I was now wearing _her_ underwear.

* * *

I clumsily waddled down the steps, like I was wearing 10 inch stiletto heels, trying my best not to trip over the baggy pair of pants I was forced to wear. I eventually greet Elsa again downstairs, dressed head to toe in some of her oldest pieces of clothing. I felt absolutely ridiculous dressed the way I was, but I didn't want to vocalize my discomfort too badly, since everything I had on belonged to her. It was all nice clothing, yeah, just not my style. I just didn't look as good entirely dressed in black, as she did.

"Well look at you my dear! Did everything fit fine? Any issues with my clothing?"

"Um, yeah, _pretty much._" Well, no, not really. Usually, I like wearing actual colors, not just all black. Furthermore, her bra was a whole larger cup size than mine, her yoga pants had to be rolled up at the bottom to fit me because I'm so short, and I would virtually _never_ wear thongs, which seemed like her default choice of underwear. Though, she had a pretty big butt, so I could understand why. Her entire body was just so ridiculously voluptuous and well-defined, while I still had the curves of someone half my age. Her clothing clung to me like it wasn't even made for my body type, like a little girl trying on her big sister's belongings. I felt like a boy in drag, hopelessly trying to look convincing dressed like a lady.

So no, it wasn't my ideal ensemble, but all things considered, it was still better than being naked. Where was all of her expensive, debonair clothing I was so used to seeing her wear though? Why did she get all prissy when it came to me wearing her possessions? It's not like I was going to pilfer her property as soon as I could and run off with them, there's a freaking storm outside. That would be a pretty elaborate hoax, becoming best friends with someone and saving their life, just to steal a few pieces of clothing that weren't going to fit me.

But anyway, she was watching some movie, and she invited me to watch it with her. Going outside wasn't an option, which means for the time being, I was trapped with Elsa all alone in her house. Wait, _holy shit._ Let me say that again, because I didn't quite believe it the first time. I'm trapped,_ in Elsa's house,_ and we're all alone. Even with all the angst that today had brought, this was the happiest day of my life. The two of us are going to cuddle on her sofa, wrapped up in a comfy blanket, watching movies all day. I would wear all the uncomfortable clothing in the world if it meant I could hang out with her like that. Sure, I was still pretty turned on from before, but that could always wait. The one thing that couldn't wait, though, revealed itself.

My stomach growled right in front of her, prompting her to giggle in response. Wow, betrayed by both my genitals, and my stomach, on the very same day, how positively embarrassing. She was smiling at me, like she couldn't have agreed more with my stomach. "I suppose it was about time we had something to eat. We've had such a busy day, haven't we?" Um, yeah, you could definitely say that. It's not every day you're knocked unconscious by an avalanche of snow. Er, speaking of a flurry, actually, that brought up a really good question, one that was I was avoiding. It was the elephant in the room that could no longer be ignored. What the_ hell_ happened? What the fuck is going on?

Still full of questions, Elsa prepared some food for us both, and I watched her, like how a child watches their own mother cook, transfixed at all of her movements. No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't stop leering at her. My eyes were fixated on her during every little thing that she did. I had been inspecting her from afar for over a month now, and I guess I never really got out of the habit of analyzing every little thing she did. She was just cooking us some spaghetti and I was gawking at her like she was petting a unicorn. I was_ still_ endlessly obsessed with her, even after everything the two of us had been through.

Before she grew too uncomfortable, I needed to stop being such a weirdo for 10 freaking seconds and look away. I would have helped her prepare the meal, except I didn't know the first thing about cooking. When I wasn't getting take-out, my mom generally made my meals for me. My mom used to ask for my assistance during dinner, letting me cut the carrots or something minuscule like that. It was always just some little busy work to make me feel like I was contributing, but I couldn't even do that right. Whenever I would slice the tomatoes or carrots, I always ended up with my own blood over everything, because of my clumsiness. So eventually, she stopped asking for help. The small degree of aid I provided wasn't worth all the anguish.

I wanted to help Elsa out, really I did, but I knew better to just leave her to her own devices. I had this miserable tendency to make a mess out of everything I reached my hands into. Even without my help, very quickly, the meal was done and we were both again seated on her sofa, basking in the warmth of the flicker from the television screen. If Elsa's family had some tradition of eating together at the dinner table, then Elsa wasn't honoring that convention in their absence. Actually, this was the second time I was at Elsa's house, and I haven't yet seen an other person. Both times, her house was totally deserted with the exception of the two of us. I thought it was pretty weird, since, well, families generally were composed of more than one person. "Um, Elsa, like, where is everyone else?"

Elsa's eyes were glued to the television, since she was watching some really violent action movie I had never heard of. Someone in the movie was driving a motorized vehicle equipped with a gatling gun, shooting at another vehicle. I had no idea what we were watching, but it was pretty clear that Elsa was absorbed in it. When I received no answer, I repeated my question again, more forcefully. "Elsa, are you in there? I asked you where your family is?"

"Oh," she snaps out of her spell, smiling. "Yeah, uh, I live alone," she mumbles, disinterested in the conversation. The torrent of kinetic energy happening on the television screen was something I couldn't compete with. While I was completely in love with Elsa and enamored with every word that spilled out of her mouth, I was still a mere nuisance to her. She had to feed and shelter my annoying ass, and even though she was being ridiculously polite and warm towards me, it was still unrealistic to expect her to talk while watching some movie. I waited for the commercial advertisements to quiz her further.

When the commercial break finally arrived a few minutes later, following an extended action sequence in the movie involving heavily armed warriors on motorcycles, I finally had the opportunity to engage her attention. We had both finished with her dinner and in my own opinion, it was pretty freaking delicious for such a simple meal. I would eat _anything_ as long as Elsa was the one who prepared it. "You live alone?"

"Yeah, I do," she explains, looking solemnly. She revealed to me that when she was little, both of her parents died in a boating accident. Apparently, they were lost at sea and never found, not even the wreck itself. That, fortunately for her, left her as the sole beneficiary of their entire inheritance. Which, presumably, was quite a fair sum of money, if it meant she could live on her own for over a decade without having to actually get a job herself. While it was a small house, it still _was_ a house, which would have meant the entire mortgage and any utility bills would have been supported by Elsa alone.

She must have been loaded, though I was terribly sorry over what happened to her parents. Elsa didn't seem overly depressed when she was telling me her back-story, though maybe she was just good at hiding her trauma. I could relate to what she was saying, since I grew up lonely myself, and it isn't easy. I couldn't imagine the suffering Elsa must have endured completely alone for most of her life. At least I had _some_ family, however reluctant they were to have me around. Although then again, I was the product of having to endure the indifference of an uncaring parent, so perhaps Elsa was the fortunate one, in some obscure way. It seemed like she had turned out much more well-rounded than I did, and uh, I'm not just talking about her body.

She also explained to me the business behind the whole exchange student thing as well, and why that whole thing was so fishy. "See, the school didn't want me starting the semester so late, but I was pretty insistent that they take me. The alternative was waiting another couple of months for the next semester to officially begin, and I didn't want that."

"What did you do, then, to convince them?"

"Pfft, I bribed them," she scoffed. "You'd be pretty surprised how quickly integrity gets flushed down the toilet when people start seeing green faces show up in their bank accounts. A little _donation _to their budget, and the next thing you know, I'm attending classes the next day. All they have to do is change a few records on their files, and it's like I'm a pupil like anyone else," she snickers, a little embarrassed by how how much it seemed like she was bragging because of her story. There was no reason on her part to be self-conscious about this, because I thought she sounded positively badass, like someone who could do whatever the hell they pleased.

Usually she was a pretty humble, shy person, but she sounded like James Bond now, like she made her own damn rules. "But, um, yeah. It wasn't such a big deal. I just had to write a cheque, and all." You know, she was trying to downplay how cool this made her in my eyes, but her self-deprecating sense of humor wasn't working on me. I was gawking at her like she was my hero.

Heroic, while I quality I would normally not associate with anyone I personally knew, certainly applied to Elsa. She was really freaking cool, not to mention both beautiful and amazing, but I've already talked about that in abundant detail. Every word that spilled out of her lips made me love her even more. The storm was still fuming beyond the walls of her house, which meant I still had plenty of time to sit around and bathe in Elsa's presence some more. I almost wanted the snow to never stop flowing, just so I could spend the rest of my life barricaded here with Elsa. I couldn't dream of a more blissful turn of events than to spend the rest of eternity sitting around with Elsa all day, chatting playfully on her sofa, watching B-movies together on her HD television screen. This was the most fun I had ever had. I wanted more than anything to spend the rest of my life adsorbed by this routine.

While shifting her weight on the couch, getting herself comfortable, Elsa's hand brushed against my own, and a foreboding reminder snapped back into my head. It was a point of discussion I was actively trying to avoid bringing up, but now it couldn't be ignored. I was still curious about that sense of cold I felt whenever Elsa and I touched. Everything else could be explained, but that one minute detail still bothered the hell out of me. It was the only thing I couldn't rationalize myself. It was this one nagging, lingering thought that was eating away at me, festering at the very back of my head. I didn't want to ruin our lovely time together, but now it was going to ruin the evening if I _didn't_ ask her about it.

I was certain it was connected to earlier this morning, when she got so upset at me and told me she didn't want to talk to me anymore. Amazingly, it was just a few hours ago when that was, and yet already we were partying it up in her living room like it never happened. I didn't really know how to pose the question. I didn't really think there was any regular way to ask something like this. With great unease, I asked Elsa, trying to sound as casual as I could about it. "Elsa... what's with the cold," I ask her flatly, unable to find a way to phrase it without sounding like a deranged maniac. It's not like my choice of words was important, since she knew what I was talking about anyway.

Elsa goes silent for a moment. Clearly, I had unnerved her. When she didn't respond, I continued, wanting to get the other heavy thing off my chest that had been bothering me for the entire day. I didn't want to get Elsa into a sour mood with all of my whinging, but if I didn't mention this now, I was never going to have another chance. "And what was with this morning? Why did you want me to stop talking to you. _It really hurt_," I paused, since this wasn't exactly easy to say, but I needed to lift it out of conscious before it festered in there any further. I _needed_ to tell Elsa this, as hard as it was. "It _really_ hurt when you said that to me. I thought you hated me."

The stoic expression plastered on her face melted into a more humane one, looking at me compassionately. She was going to wrap her arms around me to comfort me, but hesitated, acting like she didn't want to touch me. I understood why, since her touching me was the source of the problem in the first place. "I don't hate you._ Nothing_ could be further from the truth. I'm sorry, Anna," she admits, turning away from me, staring down at the carpeted floor. Having this conversation wasn't easy for either of us, seemingly. "I try to avoid people, but with _you,_ I can't help myself. I forgot all about the cold when I hugged you both times."

But with _me?_ What is about _me_ that brings out this other side of her? I have no idea what she's talking about, so I interrogate further, trying to make some sense out of all of this. "I don't understand, Elsa. I'm confused." Honestly, _confused_ didn't even begin to describe what I was feeling because of all of this.

"I'm unusual. I try to avoid people, because of the, er, cold. But with _you,_" she looks at me, blushing, like she had any reason to be ashamed of anything she was thinking about. "With_ you,_ I just can't help myself. That little voice in my head that tells me to avoid people, it shuts up. That voice goes away and I just want you around me. This probably all sounds fucking crazy, doesn't it?"

Crazy now,_ that_ I can tolerate. Neglectful, though, that I was weary of. Elsa was the one who had engaged our first two embraces. _I_ took the initiative this time. I folded my arms around her, bringing her into a hug. Yes, she was freaking cold, and yes, it sent shivers down my spine caressing her like this, but I didn't care. There was nothing I loved more in the world than having her near me. Moved by my response, she hugs me back, smiling this bright little grin that lit up the room. We hugged for an uncomfortably long amount of time, but I treasured every second of it.

Usually when you cuddle with a person, it's for the sake of warmth, but this squeeze was more like a glacier. Elsa's skin was like ice-cubes against my own, giving me goosebumps, causing me to almost shiver in response. I didn't pull away, though. That would have offended her more than anything, and even though it was admittedly weird, I wasn't going to let her see me being bothered by it. I was going to tolerate whatever minor flaws Elsa might have possessed. It wasn't a flaw, though, if it was Elsa who embodied it. She helped endear every minor imperfection she owned. Lord knows I have my fair share of quirks. I wasn't so certain that Elsa would be as understanding if she knew about what I had been doing over the past month, so the least I could do, was deal with a little chilliness here and there.

It was unusual, her cold, yeah. There are albinos, there are people with genetic abnormalities, and people with physical anomalies. You have conjoined twins, people with extra limbs, people born in all kinds of unusual shapes and sizes, and even people born with _two heads._ There was an infinite abundance of humans with properties that made them special and unique. Elsa was simply one of them. There's a wide rainbow of unusual people with equally unexplained character traits. Maybe she had a rare skin disease or something, I wasn't certain. I spent hours that day rationalizing it, and eventually, I analyzed it so thoroughly that it didn't even seem odd anymore. If Elsa has naturally low body temperate, then, well, so be it. She was still perfect in my eyes, and she was still _my_ Elsa. I even told her myself.

Well, I left the _my_ part out of everything, but I let her know that it didn't bother me. I told her that I thought it made her even more special and amazing. She looked at me like I was a miracle worker, like I brought her ability to see back again. She grabbed me so tight that I could feel much more of her body pressed against mine than I would have bargained for. I felt things of her's that I didn't think I'd ever feel. Sure, she was freezing, but I was getting increasingly adapt at getting used to it. The cold never bothered me anyway, when I was around Elsa.

Everything was worth it when she gave me this look, a certain expression that told me she appreciated my pledge of acceptance. I don't think she had many friends because of her, er, talents, and it was the explanation for why she was so lonely. The droning black clothing and her deliberate attempts to distance herself socially, those also seemed like manifestations of her paranoia and fear. She was moved beyond words because of my acceptance, and the smiles she kept shooting me, were worth all the near-death encounters in the entire world. I'd let Hans try to kill me a dozen times, if it meant I could come home to Elsa after every attempt.

During a commercial break, I excused myself, telling her that it was about time I took a shower. I headed up to the top floor bathroom, since I wanted some privacy. That last hug of hers, the one where she basically mounted me and shoved my face into her breasts, yeah, that was the breaking point. I had been on the edge of arousal since I first woke up naked in her bed, and it only escalated further as the day dragged on. I had been titillated so intensely over the course of the day, that I needed release. Denying it any further was impossible. My body was about to collapse from over-stimulation.

With Elsa's borrowed pants around my ankles, and my underwear around my knees, spread over on the bathroom carpet, I came so quickly that I think I might have bested my own record, if I had been keeping a record. Elsa did that to me, and I didn't even need my vibrator. Being around Elsa was so provocative that I was pretty much constantly being sexually edged, and during those rare, sweet moments of release, I exploded so rapidly that I couldn't even believe it myself. Elsa was just_ that_ amazing. She was like a walking, living vibrator, giving me orgasms every time she talked to me.

She was controlling every aspect of my life so intimately, that I couldn't even pleasure myself without her beautiful crystal eyes gawking at me in my mind. It was almost like she was there in the bathroom with me. She wasn't though, and the lock on the door, combined with the running shower to conceal my noises, made sure of that. But even so, it meant that Elsa was effectively apart of me no matter where I went. I needed her like I needed air in my lungs.

A few more moments later, with a skip in my step, I ventured downstairs again to see Elsa. I tried not to smile too bright, because I didn't want to reveal what I was doing obviously. "Nice shower, Anna?" she greets me, in the middle of a yawn. Oblivious to the time, we had been watching violent movies for hours, and she had these big black circles under her eyes. All the junk food and caffeine in the world couldn't keep us up all night long.

"It was, uh, pretty nice." _Nice_ didn't remotely explain how lovely my bathroom break was. If only_ every_ shower was that captivating. "Elsa, you look ready for bed," I observe, stretching my exhausted, lumbering body. I hadn't noticed it, but it was nearly _three in the morning!_ There was no point keeping track of the time, since it wasn't like there was going to be school tomorrow. We were in a constant, perpetual state of darkness thanks to the storm. The blizzard continued outside, not slowing even for a moment. There was now at least four feet of snow everywhere you went, but I wasn't concerned with it, thanks to all the bliss I was experiencing here with Elsa. The world could end for all I care, I was happy and safe as I could be, here with Elsa.

But nevertheless, we were both pretty damn tired. It was time for bed. That posed another, pressing issue... the sleeping arrangements. As far as I could see, there was only one bedroom in the entire house, with no guest room. The sofa, while comfortable, wasn't really suitable for sleeping on. It wasn't long enough to support one of us, unless we were interested in developing chronic back spasms.

We needed to sort out what were going to do about the issue, and I have to say, I was only looking forward to one possible outcome, however unlikely. That outcome involved us both safely nestled in the same bed together. I was shaking at the possibility to sleep together with Elsa, something I'd been fantasizing about for weeks. Sleeping with Elsa would have been the perfect way to end an already flawless, unforgettable day.


	9. Sensual Exploits

I'm in bed, next to Elsa. This is easily, unanimously, the happiest moment of my entire life.

We were both absolutely exhausted after our day. The near-apocalyptic drama of it had drained our bodies of all our strength and endurance. Not to mention, sitting around watching movies and eating microwaved hot pockets isn't exactly good for your stamina. It was desperately late into the night, and we both agreed that it was time for bed. After I convinced her that I didn't snore or kick in my sleep, and that she had no reason to fear that I would end up strangling her in her slumber, Elsa agreed to let me sleep with her. It was easier than I ever could have imagined.

As friends, of course. We were both merely friends, but hey, friends can sleep together if there's no other option, right? What kind of friend would she be, if she let me sleep on her uncomfortable sofa, when she had a huge King-sized bed that was more than enough for us both? It wasn't like we had any sexual tension to avoid... yet. Sleeping together was a perfectly harmless act of kindness on her part, one that I obviously would have returned, if the roles were reversed.

Perhaps I'm making too big of a deal out of this. It's just sleeping together in the same bed. It's an intimate act to be sure, and Elsa was only the second person I've slept with in my adult life, but it wasn't _that_ big of a deal. It wasn't sexual. We both just needed a soft, inviting pile of mattresses to rest our weary bodies over. Not a big deal, at all. That's what Elsa probably thought, anyway. To me, it was a _gigantic_ deal, and if I wasn't exhausted past my breaking point, I would have been squealing in excitement over it. I was _sleeping_ with Elsa, which was like a fantasy realized for me. The entire time both of us were walking up the stairs together, ready for bed, my heart was racing with glee. I couldn't wait until we both surrendered under the covers together.

Since it was freezing obviously - I mean, when is Elsa's room ever _not_ cold? - I just slept in the yoga pants and sweater combo she gave me earlier. Disappointingly, she didn't change into her negligee or strip off any clothing before bed. She slept in her clothing, too, which were similar to the ones she gave to me. But, even though we were both fully dressed, we were still sleeping _together,_ in the same bed. It was a big bed, yeah, but we were still both pretty damn close to each other. Elsa's head was less than a foot away from my own. I could hear her breathing gently as she nodded off to sleep. Her bed was usually embedded with her unmistakable aroma, but at this distance, her perfume was overwhelming. It was absolutely intoxicating. You could get high off Elsa.

Elsa passed out pretty quickly. While I was watching her sleep, and yes I understand that sounds impossibly creepy, I couldn't help but be so pleased I couldn't even fall asleep myself. I was exhausted, yeah, but being _this_ close to Elsa just made my heart soar. To think during first period, I was holding back tears because I thought I'd never see her again. Now, I was in the same bed with her, wearing _her_ clothing, inside_ her_ house. Sure, Hans tried to kill us before, and that sucked, but he was probably trapped underneath the avalanche of snow.

But,_ wait, what?! _I completely forgot about the school. If the school was still even standing anymore after that blizzard, half of the students that didn't leave the facility would be frozen solid at this point. Anyone who wasn't prepared for this snowfall would be trapped underneath a thick blanket of white death. If Hans and his goons managed to get away, they must have been caught right in the middle of the storm. How Elsa managed to drag me back to her place, I'll never know. I was trying to enjoy my opportunity to sleep with Elsa, but I couldn't really embrace the moment to its fullest, with this nagging thought that some of my classmates might be dead right now. That's a pretty big mood killer, to be honest. Nothing ruins cuddling like the rancid stench of death.

The storm is _still_ freaking going on, and I can still hear the wind wailing outside. It screeched on for the entire duration of the day, and even now, in the dim hours of the morning, it was still persisting like it never intended to end. Since everything else in the house is silent and stripped of light, the howling produced by the wind has never been more noticeable. It sounded horrifying. If the storm doesn't end soon, I don't think there's going to be a tomorrow to wake up to. The snow was a few feet high just a few hours ago, and with the rate the snow is continuing, it must be impossible to even leave the house.

Even in the sweet prosperity of Elsa's bed, the prospect of impending doom plagued my mind. What about emergencies? What about hospitals? What about anyone who hadn't secured food or shelter before the unexpected launch of the storm? Anyone who wasn't prepared for a doomsday-type situation, was probably going to die within the next few days if the storm doesn't subside. It wasn't even winter yet, so this kind of weather could have catastrophic effects on anyone unprepared, which would have been nearly everyone in the city.

Since there wasn't anything I could do about the forecast, I did everything in my power to try to focus on the bright side, no matter how faint that side was lit. I was trying to enjoy my cuddle fest with Elsa, but how can I, when the notion of all these countless deaths loomed over me? It wasn't even a cuddle fest, no, because, we _weren't actually cuddling._ That's a pretty important aspect of cuddling, in my experience, you know, the _touching part._ We were sleeping together, and we were both really close, yeah, but we weren't actually touching. I wasn't sure I wanted to, considering how cold that would be, but I still didn't want to pass up what might be my only chance to actually cuddle with this insanely beautiful girl I was hopelessly in love with.

I was looking at Elsa, wanting nothing more in the world than to have our skin touching, and to be able to feel something inviting and soft next to me for once. I've spent so many nights miserable and alone, and now I was within arm's reach of someone who's consumed my thoughts for weeks. Her skin, while pale as chalk, looked so gentle and alive, and it was killing me that I couldn't at least innocently brush against it. I didn't want anything more than just to rest next to her, next to someone who I loved for once. Merely sleeping with Elsa, who I've only known for a few days, was the most meaningful and loving act I have ever been engaged in, as completely insignificant as it sounds. Before tonight, I haven't been the recipient of much love. I wanted to experience more.

To be so close to something I've wanted for so long, and yet so far away, was just such a cruel tease. I was appreciative to even be _this_ close, and it's certainly closer to Elsa than I ever imagined getting before today. I mean, I was literally in her pants, yeah. But I wanted _even closer._ I knew I couldn't actually fall asleep unless I made the plunge, and really, what was the worst that could happen? Is she going to kick me out during a storm because I made an innocent suggestion in the earliest fragment of the morning? Throwing caution to the wind, I whispered to her, as innocuously as I could muster. "Elsa, are you awake?"

"Mmhmhm," she moans, although it seemed like_ I_ may have woken her up myself. Being awakened in the morning over totally ridiculous things was something she was going to have to get used to, if I was going to be sticking around.

"I'm scared," I admit. It was only partially a lie, because to be perfectly honest, I _was_ scared. The wind still sounded like it was scraping against the window, trying to break in and kill us both. The wind had been like that the entire day, not pausing even for a second. It was starting to drive me mad. "Can we please cuddle?"

"Ugh," she breathes out, annoyed, but still considerate. "Of course we can cuddle, but go to bed." Elsa was always compassionate towards me, even when she was being irritated by me. She had no reason to be so courteous and caring, but at every opportunity, she rose to the occasion and treated me kinder than anyone else under the same circumstances. She denied every urge she had to strangle me and silence my annoying torrent of behavior, instead showering me with acceptance. Elsa was a saint. She was the nicest person I have ever known, and even though I was annoying her in the middle of the night, pestering her about stupid shit, she still treated me like her best friend. At this point, I _was_ her best friend. She was my _only_ friend, by now.

I cloaked my arms around her torso, and while yes, it was freezing to the touch, I had gotten pretty used to it by this point. It no longer really even felt all that cold anymore. She moved closer towards me, folding her arms against my own. Our arms are interlocked together now, and every inch of her skin was frigid, but inviting. I wanted as much of our skin pressed together as possible, because every inch, every single molecule of Elsa, felt heavenly. I was addicted. I wanted even _more_ of her skin pressed against mine, and I wanted to feel every corner of her body. That, unfortunately, was going to have to wait.

Now I was _spooning_ Elsa, holding her in my arms, our two bodies pressed pretty closely together. We weren't facing each other or anything, since that would have been awkward, but we were now cuddling. Even if Elsa's skin literally gave me chills, I was starting to _crave_ that cold. I adored Elsa's cold. I wanted to feel that cold on every inch of my body. I wanted Elsa's chilly hands caressing every single part of my body, and I do mean _every part, _indiscriminately. Not a curve of my anatomy was off limits to Elsa's icy embrace. She was free to probe at anything she wanted.

I move my own head right next to hers, so we were both sleeping on the same pillow, ridiculously close to each other. I could hear her breathing so intimately that it was now impossible to ignore. Our two heads were positioned side by side, in this carnal, albeit sweet clasp. I was so close to her I could hear her heart beating. It was beating pretty rapidly, actually, for someone who should have been nearly off to sleep. I wonder if my hands pressed against her naval had anything to with the increased rate of her heartbeat. I'd like to think so, anyway. My heart was beating so fast I didn't think I would ever fall asleep. Sleep was the last thing I wanted, now with her around my arms.

Now content that I was pleased, Elsa shuffled in her sleep, one last time. "Is that better Anna?" I nodded in agreement and even though it was pitch black in the room, she could still still sense my gesture because our heads were literally touching. "_Good._ Sweet dreams, Anna."

"Goodnight, Elsa." I had no idea how I was ever going to fall asleep this close to her. Her butt was essentially pressed against my crotch, and if I hadn't masturbated like 30 minutes before, I probably would have been trembling from arousal. Falling asleep when I could hear Elsa exhale so vividly seemed like an impossible task, but I had never been so happy in my life. I had dreamed about holding Elsa like this so many times, and now that it was actually happening, I seriously could have died and been happy. Every objective of my life had just been accomplished in one fell swoop.

I was so joyous, I got a little risky. This was just a little cuddle between two female friends, unorthodox, but not completely unheard of. She was probably only doing it because she thought I was terrified of the storm, and she was probably a little scared too. But it still inspired the confidence in me to say what I was about to tell her. I was so excited by the prospect that I didn't think twice. "Love you, Elsa," I tease, trying to sound like I was saying it jokingly, when in reality I couldn't have meant those words any more sincerely if I tried. I said it a playful, humorous kind of tone, like I was just trying to be cute about it.

"Ummhf," she moans, irritated. This was the second time tonight I woke her up over something entirely trivial. "I love you too Anna, now, go_ the fuck to sleep_ already."

Elsa said she loved me. _"Go the fuck to sleep"_ immediately proceeded it, which was an apt response, but she still told me she loved me. Elsa, the most amazing person in the world, told me that she _loved_ me. I don't care about the storm anymore. The world can end right this moment, and I would die peacefully. Elsa loves me, and we're cuddling here together. I'm the happiest person on this planet. Let the blizzard destroy the world, I'd be the happiest camper anyway. Nothing would ever ruin this moment for me, not all the sorrow in the world. Tragedies could start raining from the sky, and I'd be crooning _Singin' in the Rain _like I didn't care at all.

Moments like this make you glad for even living. Moments like_ this_ are what makes life itself worth dealing with. Even though I wanted to stay awake to appreciate this moment even further, my body was rejecting my request. I was just as tired as Elsa was, if not more. This was the longest, most exciting, and stressful day of my life. I was drifting off to sleep, finally. I was already looking forward to doing this whole thing again. I knew this wouldn't be the last time Elsa and I cuddled together, and after doing it just once, I was already passionately dedicated to doing it again. I wanted to fall asleep with her every night for the rest of my life, even if neither of our lives continued on much longer.

* * *

The morning hit me like a ton of bricks. I almost screamed when Elsa woke me up, because I thought us sleeping together was another lucid dream of mine. I had literally been dreaming of sleeping with Elsa for so long, that it was just a habit of mine to wake up and be disappointed that I was still alone in my bed. To wake up this time, with her actually there with me, blew my mind. It was sort of like waking up and discovering you actually were in front of your entire class, clad only in your underwear.

It was two in the afternoon, way past the time I normally woke up, even during the weekend. Perpetual darkness sure does screw up your schedule. We had slept in terribly late, although that was because we went to bed so incredibly belated. I was still tired, actually, and it was Elsa who first awoke. I wasn't surprised, because I fell asleep long after she did. Yawning, stretching her body, which was still ensnared within my grasp, she looks over towards me, inspecting to see if I was awake. I wasn't looking back, because I was still groggy and exhausted. She extended her body outwards, shuffling around in the blankets, flexing her muscles. I hung on to her like I never wanted to let her go, only submitting when it was apparent she was about to get up, out of the bed. She was kind enough not to wake me and let me sleep some more, but she was thoroughly rested herself and wanted to start her day.

Still slamming my eyes shut, I denied the idea of getting up with her, my body just too tired to join her. It was fine, though, because it wasn't like she was going anywhere. The storm plodded on, invading into the next day, blurring day and night in this endless shroud of darkness. Time had no more meaning because of the storm, life itself was stopped by its power.

Though the room was pitch-black, Elsa let some light escape into it by turning on a small lamp by the bedside. I could hear shuffling around in the bedroom, and then Elsa fidgeting around with her clothing. I could hear the distinct sound of fabrics being removed from her body, and after realizing that, _holy shit Elsa must be changing,_ I opened my eyes as subtly as I could, to get a glimpse of Elsa undressing. It was too late though. Elsa had changed too quickly, and my reflexes were too dampened by sleep to figure out what was happening soon enough. Most of the time, I would have been on high-alert at the possibility of seeing Elsa strip off her clothing, but she managed to do it during the one moment where I was off guard. Ugh. She was too clever for me.

She was still wearing the same pants, actually, and had only changed one piece of clothing. The tank-top she had been wearing was discarded to the floor, and in its place, she was wearing a casual corset-top. You know, like, a corset, but its also just a top. Best of both worlds, I suppose. She wore those all the damn time, so it was no wonder why she had such an amazing figure. Corset-equipped waist training was something of an antiquated notion, but Elsa made sure to have something restricting her figure as often as possible. It was something Queens and Princesses did in ancient times, not a fashion trend carried out by 20-something students. It was yet another amazing trait Elsa possessed, that made her even more unique and puzzling.

Elsa looked back at me, catching me trying to catch a glimpse. I just meekly smiled in response. "Are you getting up any time soon? I'm going to make breakfast," she whispers to me, smiling, trying not to wake me up any further. After staring at her in that corset piece, I was awake as I could be, even if my body didn't agree with me. I wanted to get out of bed and eat breakfast with her, but for that, I'd need to be moved around with marionette strings, much like a really long weekend at Bernie's. I simply wasn't going anywhere, for the time being.

"I'm going to sleep a bit more." Nodding, she quietly made her way out of her own room, closing the door behind her silently, considerate to me still resting. I drifted off to sleep again, and for once, my sleep was pleasant and invigorating. This was the first time in weeks where I could actually rest peacefully, not having to worry about my haunting visions of Elsa. Now that I had her presence secured in my life, I could finally rest at ease. Elsa wasn't going anywhere, and neither was I. That security gave me the freedom to actually drift off into sleep, undisturbed.

* * *

I am looking through Elsa's wardrobe. I can hear her strutting around downstairs, making a commotion, so I'm free to look around without her influence. The irresistible smell of bacon is flooding the air, so I know full well what she's doing. While Elsa was engaged with cooking breakfast, I needed to piece together a new outfit for the day. The cold atmosphere during the night didn't prevent me from perspiring heavily, so I was absolutely drenched in sweat. Sleeping that close to Elsa made me so nervous my body reacted miserably, and I desperately needed to change and freshen up, before going down there and joining her for a meal.

I looked around inside of Elsa's wardrobe. It was gigantic, almost walk-in sized, lined with dozens of potential ensembles. With very few exceptions, every piece of her clothing was either partially, or fully black. I couldn't believe how committed Elsa was to maintaining the standard of her appearance, like the goth police were going to arrest her if she actually wore something with some color. Possibly thousands of dollars dedicated to assembling her collection, and almost every single strip of fabric was either leather, lace, or cotton, and nearly all of it was jet black. It was like she was color blind or something, and while I understood her appreciation for the color, it was completely absurd. I've seen her walk around during the day before, so no, she wasn't a vampire.

As discretely and as casually as I could, not trying to make a mountain out of a molehill for once, I calmly sorted through her pillars of clothing, looking for something that would actually fit me this time. After digging through enough of her things, I actually found something shocking, something completely out of character for Elsa; it was a tight fitting, summer dress. It was really notable among Elsa's wardrobe because it was bright _red. _Yes, actual, genuine color, in Elsa's wardrobe. I wouldn't have believed it, if I wasn't witnessing it with my own two eyes. I mean, sure, the matching belt that went around the stomach portion was black, and it was a pretty grim shade of red, but it still _was_ red.

Actual, real-life colored clothing, and it belonged to_ Elsa?_ It was totally strange. I was starting to imagine why this lone dress existed in her armoire, and what must have inspired her to own something like this. Maybe it belonged to one her older girlfriends, I thought, who left it here after they slept together. Maybe Elsa only kept this dress to remind her of a past lover? Perhaps it was a gift_ from_ an old lover, or someone close to her, who hadn't yet observed Elsa's quirk about wearing only black. It was possible someone bought Elsa this dress to persuade her into wearing other colors, as a last ditch-effort to get her to dress more regularly. However unlikely, maybe the dress was a relic of the old Elsa, the sole reminder of how she used to dress, before whatever possessed her to start exclusively wearing black. This simple, innocent dress might just hold the answers to everything I wanted to know about Elsa.

More than likely though, I was just over-analyzing a stupid red dress. Who gives a shit why Elsa owned it? For some obscure reason, the girl in all black owned a red dress, it wasn't such a big deal. Maybe she strictly wears it to parties, who the hell knows? Whatever the reason, I really liked the dress, and I was going to wear it, even if it was a little tacky. After finding some pantyhose, which yeah, _were_ black, of course they were, I was pretty set on my outfit. I found some clean new underwear and after changing into all of Elsa's clothing, I was ready to join her for breakfast. I found an old push-up bra of hers that fit me a bit more snugly than the other one she found for me. It was so much smaller than her other bras, that it was probably years old. Embarrassingly, it was the only one that actually fit me.

With the dress and the stockings, at least I was aesthetically presentable enough to do something as mundane as have breakfast with her. It wasn't like I needed to be the picture of sophisticated grace to have some bacon with my friend. I was going to wait until later to shower. Yeah, I was still sweaty from before, but my stomach was beckoning me downstairs to find the source of that bacon scent. I'll shower later, after I pumped my body full of cholesterol ridden, artery-clogging, delicious goodness. Next to chocolate and strawberries, bacon was my favorite food. If only there was a way to viably combine the three.

When I ventured downstairs after changing, greeting Elsa, she looked at me like she had seen a ghost. Inspecting my outfit, she gave me this really odd look, like Scooby Doo just walked into her kitchen, instead of the girl who she had just slept with. It looked like she was about to burst into laughter, holding back her snickers. "Um, is there something wrong?" I quiz her, confused with her reaction.

"No, not really, it's just that, I haven't even seen that dress of mine in years. And like, who gave you permission to look through my things?"

If Elsa was trying to warn me away from snooping into her belongings, the sly smirk she had plastered on her lips wasn't doing a good job selling her protesting. "What? Did you expect me to wear the same outfit two days in a row? I would have changed into my own clothing, except for the fact that I still have no idea where you even hid them." Sitting down at her kitchen table, I stretched my body, which was adorned in the blood-red dress Elsa seemed to want to forget. I wasn't sure why she was objecting to this dress so badly, I mean, what secret could a simple dress reveal? What was so controversial about this simple little summer dress?

"Well, you could have _asked,_ silly. Do you eat meat? I made some bacon and toast. I was going to make it earlier, but I got sidetracked," she explained, nearly finished with preparing the meal.

"Do I eat _meat?_ There isn't a single thing that I _don't_ eat. You have to be careful with what you even have around me, I might just try eating it just out of habit." I remained seated, watching Elsa roll her eyes at me, shoveling the bacon onto my plate, followed by her own. Everything looked so mouth-watering that I wanted to chomp down right away, but honored my table manners and waited until Elsa dealt out the toast and beverages. When I was certain everything was set properly, I started devouring my bacon like what _Galactus_ does to planets, consuming everything within the close proximity of my teeth. It was a good thing Elsa had her hands no where near me, or else she might have suffered gnaw marks.

Elsa sat on the other side of the table, eating quietly and composed, like she always would. She sipped her coffee, gracefully fingering each piece of bacon into her mouth as mellow as she could be. The storm was still lumbering on like a chainsaw outside, and yet she was peaceful as possible. To her, a storm that had raged on for two consecutive days, was as inconspicuous as rain. I wasn't certain how long she had lived in Arendelle for, but I was under the impression it was for quite a long time, at least. But unless she used to be a resident of Antarctica, her calmness was somewhat unsettling. I assumed she was just as laid-back as a person could be. It was too early in the, uh, _afternoon,_ to be freaking out about anything. She was only on her first cup of coffee. Panic attacks could wait until later.

I noticed her looking at me, specifically my dress, and after I noted the third glance, I couldn't help but feel like something was off. Usually it was _I_ who would gawk at her constantly, while she focused her attention elsewhere, oblivious. Something really weird was going on. "Elsa, what is the big deal about this dress? I thought you, like, only wear black."

"I do, Anna, it's an older dress," she smiles, sipping a drink of her coffee. "I'm just surprised you're wearing it, is all. I haven't worn _that_ in years."

"What the hell is so damn questionable about this stupid dress?"

"It's nothing, really, Anna... It's just an old dress I forgot to throw out. I'm just surprised you're wearing it... it's _so ugly!_" She's now laughing, nearly choking on her drink, roaring with laughter like it was the funniest thing in the world. After looking down at myself, I couldn't help but notice that she was right. It was a pretty middling outfit, and I only wore it because it was the only thing she owned with any color. I didn't really notice just how hideous this dress was, in my haste to get ready for breakfast. She must have found my complete lack of fashion sense absolutely hilarious, to be laughing this much at just one questionable fashion decision.

The girl in a corset-piece, who only wore black, was laughing at _my_ taste in couture. So I _really_ must be that fashionably-challenged, then, if _she_ thought it was that bad of an outfit. Not that Elsa didn't dress impeccably, but if she seriously found my outfit literally worthy of laughter, I must be really bad at picking out suitable ensembles. She must have taken fashion very seriously to be so laughing this frantically over one stupid faux pas.

My face turned the same bright scarlet as the dress I was wearing. I felt _mortified,_ like an infant who couldn't even dress herself properly without looking ridiculous. Note to self; let Elsa pick my outfits for the foreseeable future. I was going to have no luck navigating through her wardrobe, so until I got access to my own clothing back, I should just let Elsa sort through her crap for me. I couldn't make sense of her unusual taste of garments for the life of me.

* * *

It was a snow day. Well, eight feet of snow meant we couldn't even leave the house, which also meant it was a day of doing absolutely nothing but slacking around. After I changed out of that hideous red dress, Elsa wanted to show me around the house, since by all accounts I wasn't leaving any time soon. Since I was going to be there for the foreseeable future, she felt it was important I knew my way around the house. At first I thought it was because she was being considerate like usual, but I think after the ninth time I had to ask where the first floor bathroom was, she decided that a tour was imperative.

She showed me both of the bathrooms, the kitchen, the small little dining room, the random rooms full of crap she hoarded all of her shit in, and she was going to show me the backyard too, except there was the slight problem of it being impossible to see with all the snow. She had a small swimming pool, apparently, but it too was swallowed by the blanket of snow. I was looking forward to swimming in it with her, hopefully within the next decade. It didn't look like we'd be greeted to warm weather any time in the near future.

When I asked her what was downstairs in the basement, she paused for a moment, like she didn't know quite what to say. "Hmm. The basement. _Oh yeah._ Well, all you need to know about the basement, is not to go down there."

"Why's that? Is that where you keep your victims, chained to a radiator in the basement?" Most people would never joke about something so gruesome, but the two of us had a pretty twisted sense of humor. We were both pretty damn morbid, it seemed, and we always finishing each other's jokes. I always thought that was an infuriating thing that only the most annoying couples did, but Elsa and I couldn't help but be on the same wavelength. It was like we could sense what the other was thinking, and most of the time, it was something bizarre.

"Not quite," she smiles, playing along with the joke. "Silly, Anna. _Down there_ is where I keep the corpses." Yup, Elsa, joking openly about extremely macabre topics most people would shy away from. We were both completely fucked up people, luckily. Normal people are so positively droll and tiresome, compared to people like Elsa. I'd take an afternoon with Elsa, cracking unwholesome jokes, over a party any day.

"No, but seriously, what's down there?"

"I have a little photography lab set up down there, which while lovely, isn't something I use very often." She opens up the door of the basement, letting me look down there. She didn't turn on the lights, since it was a photography room after all and it needed to be kept constantly dark, but from what I could observe, there weren't any corpses piled up. It checked out as an average, dingy basement if there ever was one. There was no reason persuading me from going down there, since it looked like a miserable dump anyway. "One really important thing though Anna, is that you should always knock before coming down there."

"Oh, as to not expose the negatives?"

"No, I have a series of curtains set up down there to avoid that being an issue."

"So, then why do I have to knock? Are you just really anal about people not knocking?"

"No," she corrects me, grinning an uncharacteristic, mischievous little smile. "The heater is broken down there so it's always really hot. I've tried getting that thing fixed a million times, but it always ends up finding a new way to break. So, it's important to knock, because when I'm down there, I'm _usually not wearing much clothing."_ I had no idea if this was a joke or not. When talking to Elsa, you never knew what was reality, and what was her substituted version of it. The true and the untrue often blurred together into one indistinguishable grey area, where you could never really take what Elsa was saying at face value.

Still, that image was pretty damn sexy. Elsa, down there, developing photographs in her small make-shift darkroom, stripped down to her underwear, sweating profusely. Why does it always seem like she's teasing me in this erotic game of hers, like she's intentionally trying to titillate me? At first I just presumed that Elsa was a naturally sensual person, who just oozed sex all the time. Her corset pieces certainly seemed to confirm that. But the more I knew her, the more I understood that she wasn't like that to anyone else. It seemed like she was targeting me in her campaign of sexual teasing, trying to screw with my head at every chance she got. Thankfully for my sake, she finished the rest of the tour without any more suggestive remarks.

Elsa's endless sensuality intimidated me. She just seemed on a higher level than me sexually and in terms of maturity. She was like the older sister I never had, and I was always in her shadow, completely unable to assert myself as her equal. She was the cool sister who knew everything, and I was just little Anna, the dejected black sheep of yet another dysfunctional family. She towered over me both physically and in past experience.

My fears were in vain, though. As I was about to find out, Elsa really wasn't as experienced as I thought she was. Not even close, in fact. I was about to discover Elsa's most shocking secret yet. It changed everything I knew about the solemn blonde and introduced a whole new level of fascination from me.


	10. A Compromising Series of Confessions

I'm about to confess something potentially embarrassing, and pathetic. It's something that no one else knows.

Well, two other people know this particular secret. One of them knows this because it directly concerns him, and the other boy is only aware, because I used to make the habit of sharing agonizingly personal things with him. Neither thought much of it, so I knew the secret was safe with them both, but it was still a really nasty, nagging secret that made me uncomfortable. Those two boys were Hans and Kristoff, respectively.

Before I tell you the secret, I need to provide some context. After the tour around Elsa's home and her suggestive remarks, I retreated back upstairs to shower, while she watched some weird horror movie downstairs. I was about to start showering, when I discovered a pile of Elsa's bras, drying on the shower curtain bar. It was like Elsa literally _booby_-trapped her house, ensnaring it with as many sadistic torture devices as she could manage, without it coming across as too blatant. Everywhere you went, you found these sensual, subtle reminders of how sexy she was, humbling me at every corner.

No matter how hard I tried to get over the ridiculous amount of adulation and lust I had for Elsa, I couldn't get over my infatuation. Whenever it seemed like I was finally finding a way to deal with it, another sinister, deflating reminder crept up again. I constantly felt inadequate towards her, completely overshadowed by her, like she was my towering, older sister. Having to move her ridiculously lacy, oversized bras from the tub into the sink just to shower, was another vivid reminder of how much more voluptuous Elsa was than myself. I'd have to stuff my brassiere with two whole rolls of tissue paper before I could even fit into those things, since they were so gigantic. Any insecurities I had about my body, were only magnified when compared to Elsa. She had the body of a model, and it was like puberty came and went without any changes to my body at all.

Elsa _oozed_ sexuality. Even all the way in the back of the class, watching her from afar, I could feel this sense of sensuality that followed her everywhere. She even _walked_ sexy, gliding around the classroom in tantalizing stiletto heels. I've only been living with her for about two days now, and the constant tease of her presence was slowly twisting me delirious. Being around her in such an intimate capacity was just this one long climax, like I couldn't relax for even one single moment around her. The second I let my guard down, she springs up and flaunts her body around the place again, driving me batshit crazy. She was so agonizingly pretty, and being around her, living with her, _sleeping_ with her, all these things were starting to provide me with sensory overload. She was siphoning the last few shreds of my free-will.

Being around Elsa like this has made me more self-conscious than I had ever felt in my life. Sure, she was amazing, and hanging out with her was the greatest thing in the world, the highlight to my life. I was certain that even when the storm was over, we'd probably continue our routine as best friends. So I had nothing to worry about, this wasn't ending any time soon, either way. But being _this_ close to her was bringing out some weird feelings in me.

Now, to my secret. I've only had sex _once_ in my entire life, and yeah, it was with _Hans._ Even admitting that is horrifying. It was a lovely experience at the time, but in retrospect, that entire thing was such a bleak mistake. It wasn't until much later when I first started regretting the entire thing. I thought that Hans would have brought some meaning into my life, like being with him somehow was going to fix my screwed up existence.

He was the handsome, charming, likable rich-boy that everyone liked. It made my heart flutter knowing he picked _me,_ of all people. He asked me out in front of everyone, and after the crowd cheered us on, I couldn't help but accept his offer, embracing him in front of nearly everyone in the school. Dating Hans gave me this reputation as this wonderful, gorgeous redhead that everyone liked and that everyone wanted to be around, even if she never stopped talking. Dating someone so popular, who everyone in the school just adored, finally made me feel like I belonged. It was the first time I ever felt like I was fitting in with everyone else.

Very shortly later, I realized that Hans had essentially used me, and discarded me when it was first became convenient to him. To _me, _our relationship was all I had, but to him, it was just another rung on how low his moral ladder extended. It was around that time when I first discovered how despicable and conniving he could be when there was something he wanted. He manipulated everyone around him, and abandoned them the moment they were no longer useful. I was devastated afterwards, like the world was ending. My world_ had_ ended. I lent my heart out to him, and he only accepted it because of what it could do for _him._ To Hans, my unconditional love was merely a shiny new toy, and the moment another, shinier one came to the market, he no longer had any use for me.

After Hans threw me away, I was in my darkest hours. I waited for something, literally anything, to come along and bring some meaning into my life. It was still just the same old school, with the same old teachers, and students, though. The same old monotony, the same old bullshit day in, and day out. All of it reminded me of Hans and how he ditched me at the first opportunity. The only reason why I even accepted him into my life was because of how depressed I was, and I left the relationship feeling even more desperate than when it started. That was around the same time I noticed my friends disappearing, too, resulting in me becoming increasingly isolated, to the point where only Kristoff even talked to me anymore. I suspected that Hans had something to do with all these fair weather friends. It was a harsh reminder that no, I didn't really belong _anywhere._ He built me up, and just as easily, he tore me down.

I waited in silence for months, until that fateful day when Elsa walked into my class, changing my life forever. Suddenly, life didn't seem so repetitive and grueling any longer, and I had something to look forward to. So yeah, I became obsessed with Elsa pretty quickly, but there wasn't like I had much else going on in my life to cherish. I was so eager for anything new, that I jumped onto the first train that loaded out of the station. Hans nearly found a way to take even that away from me, though, and his attempts were only thwarted because of how well I knew him. He knew exactly what he needed to say and do to ruin everything for me, but _this_ time, I wasn't going to let him win. Elsa was worth having to deal with his wrath, and I would have endured _anything_ for her.

So, the whole reason why I'm making such a big deal out of this, is because now that I actually _have_ Elsa, I find that I'm just helplessly outmatched by her, in terms of maturity and sexuality. She was just on a whole other level than I. Being around her, even in this mundane capacity, revealed to me that I was never going to be as accomplished as Elsa in some regards. She was taller, prettier, more well-adjusted, and she was even better at taking care of herself than I was. I'm showering in a bathroom completely owned by her, using utilities she had to pay for. This entire house was a palace constructed by Elsa, and I was only merely living here for a short period, and only because she decreed it as such. Elsa, the very same Elsa who intimidated and captivated me in every way, could just as easily throw me away like used trash, like Hans so casually did.

I suspected that she never would, though. As annoying as I was, Elsa seemed infatuated with having me around. That didn't prevent me from feeling inadequate towards her, but for the time being, everything was peachy keen. It was the future that was concerning me, though. The future was always this dim, foreboding force that seemed like it was going to tumble down over me. The future was this endless source of doubt and unrest, though I knew that if I had Elsa with me, there wasn't anything that the future could bring to me that I wasn't capable of dealing with. Elsa and I were going to brace the storm together, so I knew there was nothing to be afraid of. Elsa gave me the confidence to deal with absolutely anything.

So yes, I was _in love_ with someone I had just met, and I know that it's not healthy or even rational, but Elsa was the_ only_ thing I had left to cling to anymore. That was fine by me, though. She was the only thing I needed.

* * *

Even after seeing her change her outfit in the morning, and the embarrassing encounter during breakfast, day two of the storm wasn't as eventful as day one, although infinitely more enjoyable. We had nothing else to do but wait out the storm inside, so we kept watching movies and eating whatever junk food Elsa had laying around her house. Elsa loved watching television, and she introduced me to some of her favorite movies, but for the most part we just watched whatever terrible television show we could find. We spent most of the day watching reruns of sitcoms I wasn't even familiar with. I think we watched a little bit of _Sesame Street,_ just because, well, it's awesome.

Before meeting Elsa, I had no idea who Bruce Campbell was or why I should care. Turns out, he was her favorite actor. She showed me some of his best movies, in her opinion. We watched him as a shotgun yielding, chainsaw-for-an-arm, demon slaying dynamo, in the _Evil Dead_ trilogy. By the time _Army of Darkness_ rolled along, I was crying from laughter, my excitement feeding into her own. These were the kind of movies that were improved drastically while being watched with a close friend. We watched completely deranged, weird movies all day, and I was loving every single moment of it. This was the best day off school ever. I never thought watching the adventures of a chainsaw-armed buffoon could be so delightful, but Elsa made _everything_ enjoyable.

During our marathon, we talked about ourselves, getting to know each other. Sure, with the backdrop lined by violent screams emitted from the television, but that was something I was getting used to. We were getting more and more acquainted with one another, learning all the stupid little details friends had to know. You know, favorite movies, favorite books, favorite albums, what her hobbies were, all that insistent crap that you made a habit of learning out of courtesy. With Elsa though, I memorized every fact I could, trying to discover as much about the solemn blonde as I could. Everything that spilled from her lips was interesting. I stock-piled every fact for future use if I could.

"Do you have a boyfriend?" I blurt out, completely unprompted. Elsa was in the process of stretching, since she had been sitting around on the sofa all day, and that isn't exactly a kind thing to do to your body. My question had nothing to do with anything, and even within context, it was a completely inexplicable, almost rude thing to ask, but once you've watched this many gruesome movies with someone, nothing is really off the table or inappropriate.

"No," she denounces flatly, still stretching. Her stretching, by the way, was really riveting, though I tried not to stare. I had just watched one of the strangest movies I had ever seen, with my eyes glued to the screen the entire time, and yet it still wasn't as absorbing as Elsa's stretching. Her tight clothing hugged at her curves magnificently, and she was surprisingly flexible. I watched as the bottom of her corset combo moved upwards with her stretching, revealing the small imprint of only vaguely defined, but totally delectable abs. For someone who sat around all day, she had a really incredible, toned body. Her midriff was adorable.

"I find that surprising," I admit, trying to play it all cool. As cool as a person who just stared at a person while they stretched, mind you, but cool nonetheless.

"_Oh?_ And why is that?"

"Well, to tell you the truth, I expected you to have, like, 10 separate boyfriends all lined up. I mean, like, not that you're _slut_ or anything! I mean, not that there's anything_ wrong_ with that if you are, I'm not trying to shame you if you are, we live in a perfectly progressive society where it's fine to be a slut, but I'm just saying, um, I didn't _expect_ someone as pretty as you to be single..." Goddammit, I did that thing where I let words just flood out of my mouth in reckless abandon, which is usually followed by an embarrassing correction of mine.

When I'm nervous, yeah, I'm a victim to my own mouth, which seems to function separately from the rest of my body. It was a good sign though, because I generally only did that around people I was really comfortable with. The fact that I was now actively acting like an idiot around Elsa was a good thing, because I was easing into her company. I only acted like this much of a dork around people I really cared about.

Elsa though, just stared at me blushing, wide-eyed. She had this _"what the hell is this chick talking about?"_ kind of expression, that I was used to getting. Just not from her, of all people. I usually got that look from Kristoff, and it was new coming from Elsa, though as familiar as ever. Even so, she composed herself well enough to answer my completely demented, inane ramblings. "Well, to tell you the truth, _yes,_ I am single. I'm sorry if that's so surprising to you."

She _is_ single? Wait what? Elsa, the most amazing person in the world, was_ single?_ That's_ unthinkable,_ inconceivable, that's totally _unfathomable._ That's... _music to my ears!_ I mean, I was single myself, but I'm not the greatest person in the world, so that's a mute point, anyway. The title of the greatest person in the world belonged solely to Elsa, in my humble opinion. It wasn't surprising that a misfit like me was totally unattached to anyone, but Elsa? Was there like a gas leak in the school, causing everyone to go blind? A girl as pretty as Elsa couldn't even walk down the hallway without someone asking her out.

But there are single, attractive women in the world, especially when you're loonies like the two of us. So it's not without precedent. I was so astonished and delighted that she was single, though. Not that I was pleased over her being single, _trust me,_ that's a pretty lonely position to be in, especially in long intervals. But I was happy because it meant I didn't have to share Elsa with anyone else. For all intensive purposes, she was all _mine._ With Kristoff becoming increasingly remote towards me, I had the position of my best friend open for casting calls, and I wanted none other than Elsa in that job title. Her being my lover though, well, _that_ had to wait unfortunately.

Still though, Elsa was _single._ I couldn't believe it. She was a natural introvert, who tried her hardest to avoid people, yeah, but it still came off as shocking. Being as pretty as Elsa, you need to actually _try_ to maintain your single status, it was seriously unbelievable. Unfortunately, I was doing that thing again where I was saying things without putting much thought into them, since I was still anxious about the whole situation. "I just didn't expect you to be single, is all. According to _Hans,_ and this is obviously just some stupid rumor he made up, you were, um..."

_"Wait,"_ she interrupts me. "_Hans!?_ The guy from the group of guys with the knives? How the hell do _you_ even know him?"

"He, um..." Gee, talk about really hard things to tell a person you're trying to get to know. _"My ex nearly tried to kill us,"_ now, that was probably at the very highest rung of the ladder of things you never want to talk about. But, choking down a lump in my throat, I continued, playing nervously with my right braid, trying to imitate the gesture Elsa sometimes made when she was nervous. I begged it made me look as cute as her, when she did it. "Hans, is um... _he's my ex._ Why he attacked you, um, that I'm not certain! But trust me, Elsa, half the school has gone out with Hans, it's really just a very vague connection, yesterday was the first time I've spoken to him in _months._ And I only talked to him, because I heard he was planning something."

Elsa took that better than I expected. Here I was uneasy about hearing all about juicy details from Elsa's past lovers, and here I was bragging about my own. Er, _lover,_ since, you know, Hans was the only significant other I've ever had. Pretty pathetic, yeah. But rather than explode at me and cast me outside into the vengeful presence of the storm, she actually didn't seem overly upset about me and Hans knowing each other. And I wasn't lying, no, I seriously didn't know why Hans attacked us. I expected him to do _something,_ but that seemed like a pretty severe overreaction on his part. I mean, he was a jerk, yeah, but _assault?_ After calming her down a bit more, she was surprisingly fine with that realization. Still stirring, she asked the one thing I _didn't_ want to hear from her. "What was this rumor, though?"

"Well, um, the rumor..."

"Anna, seriously, _spit it out_ before I clobber you."

"Uh, according to Hans - and I never believed it for a second because he's full of shit and he hates the living hell out of me - you are, uh... a tad on the _promiscuous_ side..."

Elsa rolled her eyes, deservedly so. I deserved that for even _mentioning_ something Hans said in such a context. "It's not true, Anna," she guarantees me, and trust me, she _was_ telling the truth. Elsa was not very good at lying and I knew so much about her ticks and her demeanor to tell when she was being dishonest with me. It was a relief that Hans was indeed full of shit, though I was embarrassed to even have to ask her something so stupid. Even bringing up the hearsay that Hans regurgitated was insulting to her. I never should have degraded my love towards her by even remembering such a stupid rumor.

This entire conversation was tense, and I was getting anxious again, even though Elsa wasn't outwardly displaying any signs of annoyance over it. When I'm nervous, we all know I do that thing where I ramble on about stupid things, and there's just nothing I can do to prevent it, once it begins. "I knew it was bullshit, I never believed Hans for a second! You're the picture of sophisticated grace Elsa, and I knew that such an allegation couldn't possibly be true. I mean, not that you're not really attractive, of course you are, you could easily get as many guys as you want, as I'm sure you've had. _Wait!_ I mean, not that you'd _want_ to have a lot of guys! I mean, you _could_ get them if you wanted, I mean, it's just, I... um... _fuck._ Please just shoot me," I croak out, digging my face into my palms, defeated.

Elsa smacked her hand into her face, cringing at how idiotic I was behaving, and I was blushing furiously myself. Why, in the name of all that is holy, can I not control my mouth? It's not easy being composed and articulate in front of someone as striking as Elsa, and to make things even worse, I was becoming increasingly flustered and unhinged. Ugh, I just can't help myself whenever things get uneasy. "Look, Anna, just so you can calm the hell down about all of this..."

When Elsa paused, unable to complete her sentence, I took a moment away from my own cringing and looked at her, intently. _"Yes?"_ I pleaded she would continue whatever she was about to say before I ended up interrupting her with another stupid rant.

"It's just that... I don't_ usually_ tell people this. And honestly, I don't usually _have_ people to tell this to, but... er..."

_"Yes?"_

"Um..."

_"Yes?!"_ Oh my god, whatever is giving Elsa this much of a conniption, must be really freaking juicy. My ears were begging for the end of that statement, like they were desperate to discover the truth behind one of Elsa's many secrets. There were so many personal things about Elsa that I didn't understand, and I wanted more than anything to find our more about the girl I was so obsessed with. Whatever top secret, classified information she was omitting from me, I would kill to hear.

"I'm... I'm a _virgin,_" she admits, now playing with her own braid. She was now seated right next to me on the sofa, silent from apprehension.

I almost half expected her to start laughing, revealing this entire thing as some elaborate hoax, but after waiting for a moment, no signs of the contrary ever came. She was, indeed, a _virgin._ I'm not certain why she seemed so uncomfortable admitting that, because honestly it just made her even more adorable. She was older than me, _and_ a virgin. It was an unthinkable turn of events, one I couldn't have predicted with a thousand years of anticipation. It made me love her even more, if that was possible. I was so intimated by her sexuality, that by finding out that I had absolutely nothing to worry about, it was like a shadow leaving my heart. A million pounds were lifted off my chest in an instant.

Honestly, not in a _billion_ years did I ever expect that to be true, and it's not something she would conceivably lie about, especially considering how embarrassed she looked from it. In this day of age, for someone in their 20's, admitting to being a virgin would be complete social suicide. Virginities were increasingly becoming something to be jettisoned at the first opportunity, not something you maintained into early adulthood. They were something to be ashamed of, something to be lied about and disregarded if brought up. It was something you abandoned as frivolously and as meaninglessly as you could, for the approval of the rest of society. Considering that Elsa was decidedly on the far reaches of society, and didn't give a shit about what anyone else thought about her, I guess she never received the memo.

And oh my sweet lord... if Elsa was a virgin, that meant there still existed the possibility that _I_ could be one to take her virginity away, however unlikely. It's such a pathetic response to such a personal, intimate declaration. Someone tells you that something desirable is up for grabs, and all you think about is grabbing it up for yourself, not even thinking about leaving well enough alone. Elsa's virginity was something to be cherished and preserved, not just toyed around with by the likes of me. Taking it was so far away in the future, but still, I couldn't help but be overjoyed with the possibility. It was something to look forward to. It was something to consume all of my waking thoughts for the near future, too. It was one of the hundreds of things about Elsa that drove me crazy.

Any fears I had about her having any kind of baggage, were completely gone. Now, the only thing we had to concern ourselves with... was all of my baggage. You know, like, the ex-boyfriend who still routinely makes a habit out of making my life miserable whenever possible. I was relieved that Elsa wasn't going to be disturbed by any similar skeletons in her closet. Trust me, having someone who spends every waking moment making your life even more wretched, who everyone else in the school absolutely loved, was like living hell. But then again, _"we build our own hell,"_ as they say. My life was a constant endorsement of that phrase. At times, I felt like I deserved my self-constructed version of hell.

But anyway, I couldn't stand seeing her troubled over something so ridiculous, so I gave her a gentle little hug, to let her know I wasn't judgmental about it. I've already accepted a long list of even weirder realizations, so something like this was nothing. "Wow. Elsa, like, there's absolutely nothing to be embarrassed about! Shit,_ I_ only lost my own v-card a few months ago, so it's totally not something I care about. I just can't believe someone as gorgeous as you is a virgin."

Elsa rolls her eyes at me, grinning, bringing our embrace to an end. "I'm a virgin by choice, Anna. It isn't exactly easy for me to open myself up to people, so it hasn't exactly been something I've had a lot of chances to lose." She gets up, stretching again, even though she just had been through a series of stretches a minute before. We've done so much sitting around today that stretching was just something you needed to do, to avoid going stir crazy. My own muscles were beginning to scream at me for so much inactivity. "Besides. _I'm_ _exhausted._ Let's go to bed already, before another_ Married With Children _rerun. I could use some cuddles."

Did I just hear Elsa right? I didn't have anything too crazy in my ear, did I? Elsa just asked _me,_ to go to bed with _her_ and cuddle? Not with a hypothetical doll counterpart, the real life, actual Elsa? I mean, yeah, it wasn't like she just asked me to eat her out or anything, we were still just merely friends, who spent our days watching horror movies and having bizarre conversations about topics that would just completely baffle anyone else. But, still, she must still like me a great to deal to actively invite me to sleep with her like this, even under the guise of friendship. All of this virginity talk must have simply made Elsa too weary to stay awake any further. She was getting those dark rings around her eyes that she got every time she stayed up too late, and it wasn't from any smeared mascara. She was just _that_ tired.

* * *

As we were preparing to head upstairs together, ready for our second snuggle session, this time all I could think about, was that Elsa must _really_ be starting to trust me if she just revealed the fact that she was a virgin to me. I mean, I obviously didn't mind, hell, I was _ecstatic_ over her divulging that to me. But it's still a pretty big thing to entrust information like that to someone, especially someone who's ex-boyfriend went around beating people up regularly. Elsa displayed an overwhelming amount of trust towards me by telling me that. In the wrong hands, that information could prove pretty disastrous. If something like that got loose, it could either result in widespread mocking, or lust, with every guy in the school clamoring towards her, trying to take this gorgeous, inexperienced girl's virginity away.

With me though? I wouldn't tell a soul. I had no souls left to tell. Who I was going to spill this to, my friends? I didn't have any friends. I think Elsa knew that too, which was why she thought telling me was so harmless. Her secrets were so well guarded, that they would die with me. Betraying Elsa's trust was the last thing on my mind, and besides, telling other people would be foolish. Why tell _other_ people when I intended full well to be the one to take it? It's like telling other people where a treasure chest was buried.

We're now in Elsa's bedroom together, settling into bed, ready for sleep. Outside, the storm is still banging around with pots and pans, the snow probably a dozen feet tall. I was having so much fun with Elsa, I never wanted it to end. I was actually thankful to that storm for forcing the two of us together like this.

Speaking of things that happen to be appealing, as we were preparing for bed, Elsa stretched, looking like she was about to undress. She was fidgeting with her top, like it was bothering her. Well, I'd be bothered too by this point, if I had to wear a corset all day long. It was something she was used to, yeah, but good lord after so many hours, that thing must have felt like knives cutting into her sides. Even people who were corset training, usually didn't wear them while sleeping. It was potentially dangerous. After a while, they stretch your insides around.

"Do you mind if I sleep in my bra, Anna?"

_"Sleep in your bra?"_ I repeat back, like an anxious parrot who couldn't believe her ears.

"Yeah, this thing is uncomfortable sleeping in, usually I just sleep in my bra. Is that fine with you?"

"Of c-course," I stutter out, pretending like it was the most natural thing in the world. Elsa just shrugged it off, unfastening the ties at the back of her shirt, ripping it off in one fell swoop, raising it above her head and tossing it onto the floor. She looked incredibly sore from wearing that thing the whole day long, and let her exposed skin flood out of it with great relief. She stretched one final time, breathing in, letting her chest rise up and down with air. I was already underneath the covers, resting on my pillow, staring at this amazingly gorgeous girl who just removed her top like it wasn't a big deal at all. I turned away from her, facing the opposite direction, because I was flustered terribly. Her breasts were more stunning than even my most vivid dreams suggested.

Elsa gets into bed with me, clad in only her shorts and her black lace bra. Even though, like usual, the room was absolutely freezing, I was burning up like I had a fever. Elsa shuffled in bed, trying to get cozy, and after a moment, turned to face me. I prayed that she was just getting comfortable, not daring to face her in return. Most of the time I was clinging onto her like I couldn't stand being away from her, but tonight I was just completely destroyed at the prospect of having to be this close to Elsa, wearing so little clothing. To be so close to her milky skin would usually captivate me beyond words, but this entire thing happened so suddenly I hadn't prepared myself mentally for it. I usually needed a moment before experiencing anything new with Elsa.

"Are we not cuddling tonight, Anna?" she spoke to me, with a sense of disappointment in her voice, like she actually was looking forward to it. Usually my heart would have jumped in joy hearing her say that to me, but the actual idea of having to snuggle with Elsa, topless... I just wasn't yet ready for that. I haven't masturbated the entire day and the last thing I needed was her breasts poking against me. The room was starting to spin.

I wanted to run out of her bedroom, but resisted the urge and remained shielded inside of the blankets, even though I was freaking out. But she asked me a question, and I needed to say_ something,_ or at least try to, anyway. "Um, it's just that..."

Before I could even finish, I felt Elsa wrap her arms around _me, _creating a rope with her arms that extended around my torso, tying me securely right next to her. She was holding me in a way that made escape completely impossible, like a rope around my stomach. I would have preferred her binding that rope into a slipknot and hanging me with it, rather than chaining it around me in such a seductive way. I could feel her breathing at the back of my neck, since she brought her head right next to my own. I was absolutely horrified because my heart was beating like a kettle drum, and even though she had her palms pressed flatly against my clothed stomach, it was still likely she could hear it beating so rapidly.

"Love you, _Anna,_ goodnight," she wishes me, shifting her head onto the same pillow I was sleeping on. This was the second night in a row where we slept on the same pillow, and I was getting this feeling like there wasn't even any use having more than one on her bed.

"Love you... too,_ Elsa._ Night." I could feel her exposed breasts poking my back, and even though I was just wearing a top, it certainly didn't do much to conceal that luscious stabbing formation in my back. I could feel so much of her supple skin peeling against my own I nearly had a heart attack. I wasn't used to Elsa being so dominant and forward with me, usually I was the aggressor with our sleeping rituals. Wait,_ no,_ that wasn't true at all! While I was nervous at first because of her decision to embrace me, it wasn't like Elsa was a stranger to hugging me, she couldn't keep her hands off of me. I was sure she was going to be doing it a lot more.

But, I was sleeping next to Elsa, and she was shirtless, and she had her arms wrapped around me. I could hear her breathing into my ear, drifting off into sleep. The storm could rage on for another thousand years before I got tired of this. I don't think the apocalypse ever sounded more appealing. Living with Elsa was the happiest I had ever been.

I was so worked up with her initiating the cuddle this time, that I forgot the most important thing of all. I didn't even feel that sense of cold anymore, it was like it vanished entirely. I couldn't even feel it anymore at all, I had gotten so used to sensing it, that it barely even registered to me any more. Elsa literally warmed up to me so much, that her cold dissipated completely. I think Elsa was starting to reciprocate my affection, even in an unromantic capacity. It was totally strange, yeah, but I was starting to suspect that my feelings towards her weren't merely one-sided anymore. I'm not sure what I had done to make her like me so much, but I was about to find out that the feeling was far more mutual than I ever could have imagined.

Turns out, she needed me far more than I needed her.


	11. Purgatory Becomes Hell

For the second night in a row, I fell asleep with Elsa nestled by my side.

That's how I fell asleep, anyway. I awoke to an empty pillow and a patch of unsettled blankets that used to host Elsa. I waited in bed for her return, thinking that she probably excused herself and went for a bathroom break. I waited for a few minutes, but she simply never returned.

I rested in bed, irritated by her absence, wondering where the hell she was. Actually, I could hear something unusual originating from downstairs. It sounded completely alien, like a noise I had never even registered before. It was in the middle of the night, and it sounded like there was a party going on downstairs. Considering that we were completely alone when we fell asleep together, and that there was still a blizzard outside, it meant something was really off.

Upon opening the bedroom door, I could hear the faint whisper of music. It was completely abrasive, menacing music I wasn't used to. I was more into, you know, _Lady Gaga,_ rather than the kind of ominous music I was only vaguely able to hear. It was coming from downstairs, and as I made my way down the steps, I still couldn't deduce exactly where it was coming from. I was getting closer, though, that much was certain. With every subsequent step I made, the abstract sounds became more understandable.

There was only one place the music could be coming from, and it was also the only place Elsa could possibly be. She _must_ be in the basement. For some reason, in the middle of the night, she was down there listening to what sounded like the lumbering sirens of hell. Why she was doing it this late, during the wee hours of the morning, I couldn't quite understand, but I was about to find out. Did she usually hang out in her make-shift photography lab this late? I was cranky, and I wanted to know why the hell my cuddle buddy ran out on me during such a prosperous moment of comfort. Swinging the front door of the basement open, not bothering to knock, I called out her name. "_Elsa,_ come back to bed," I ordered, to a seemingly empty cellar.

I looked down and the room was almost entirely absent of light, with the exception of some vague fluorescent red lights that illuminated the room with a menacing glow. _"Anna honey,"_ she calls out to me, even though I couldn't even recognize her in that seeping pit of blackness. Even with a few lights scattered around, it was still as dark as could be. The only thing casting visibility down there was the light from the opened door, so everything else was shrouded in an ocean of mysterious dimness. To make everything even more surreal, the music was still so loud I could barely even hear Elsa. Her voice blended right in with the screaming of the music. _"Come down here,"_ she beckons.

"Elsa, I'm really tired and I just want to go to bed, _come on,_" I whine, completely frustrated with how strange the situation was. It's like, five in the morning and I'm trying to convince my best friend to stop developing pictures so she can come back to bed with me. This entire thing was like something out of a David Lynch movie. It was a surreal moment, even for us.

"So? I'm not stopping you. Go to bed if you want," she yells up, over the sound of her own music. To describe this music would be like describing what a paper shredder sounds like when it has something jammed in it. It's a completely indescribable, abstract form of music that sounded like a car crash. It was similar to the music I used to hear her listening to in English class. Although in class, I could only vaguely hear it, since the full extent of the music was masked by her ear buds. Now, the music was on full display, pummeling through my body like a hydraulic jackhammer, pulverizing my earlobes. God, I was getting a headache just listening to it during the last 30 seconds, I couldn't imagine how Elsa could actively _enjoy_ being bludgeoned by this type of music.

"Yeah, but, _Elsa,_" I cry out, annoyed that I was still talking to a darkened crater rather than my best friend. "Dammit, just come out so I can actually speak to _you._"

_"Fine,"_ I hear her cry, shuffling around in the blanket of the darkness. I can hear her approaching, stepping into the light that was flooding into the room from the door. Finally, I could see her, and actually speak to _her,_ not a chasm of shadows. Though her speakers droned on in the background, cutting into our conversation. "What is it?"

"Elsa, look-" When she stepped into the light, my heart _froze._ And I do mean that literally, because it sincerely stopped beating in my chest. I was about to say something to her, but those words were lost to time forever. I was searching for something else to say in their place, but all conscious thought fled from my mind. My heart was doing cartwheels in my chest, jumping around like a small child on a sugar rush. I would have wiped the puddle of sweat forming on my forehead, if it wasn't for the equally dense layer on my palms. I did my best to say _something_ though, even if it was purely reactionary to what I was seeing. "Elsa... y-you're, _you're not_ _wearing any clothing._"

In my haste to figure out where she was, I forgot to heed Elsa's warnings about knocking first, before venturing downstairs. She wasn't lying, either, because it was boiling down there. It was the only time being around Elsa was anything but freezing. I was starting to sweat, but it had nothing to do with the room temperature.

To my utter surprise, I was greeted to the sight of Elsa virtually naked, clad only in her underwear. I thought she was joking about hanging out down there in only her undies, but as it turns out, she was _dead serious._ She gawked at me like she had no idea why I was reacting the way that I was, rolling her eyes at me and posing her arm on her hip, which did nothing but enhance her incredible figure even more. "Yeah, I told you Anna, it's _hot down here._ I'll be in bed fairly shortly, is that fine with you?"

_"Yeah, that's um, fine,"_ I mumble out, unable to form an actually coherent response. Seemingly, my brain has been surgically removed, preventing me from coming up with anything else to say. I was transfixed, staring at her body, which was glimmering warmly with sweat. She rolled her eyes again and turned around, walking back into the wall of darkness. Even though it was literally for only like, five seconds, when she turned around, my eyes were granted access to her entirely exposed backside. Unable to physically be in this basement anymore, I stumbled backwards, nearly tripping down the stairs, knocking something over in the process.

When the object I knocked over tumbled down onto the floor, flooding the room with even more noise, she calls out to me, concerned. "Are you alright, Anna?"

"No, I'm uh, _fine,_ I'll just be going to bed now," I stutter out, making my way out of there faster than I presumed possible. My brain doesn't function at maximum capacity even at the best of times, but after seeing Elsa in her unmentionables, I was basically lobotomized. I slammed the basement door shut, making sure the contents of that cellar remained locked down there, never to surface again. I wanted to barricade myself away from the tantalizing features of that basement more than anything. If I had stared at Elsa's body like that for even one more second, I probably would have passed out.

Elsa had seen _me_ naked before, yeah, but this was my first opportunity to see _her_ undressed. And she was so freaking casual over the entire thing, like walking around in your underwear wasn't a big deal at all. She was behaving like this was perfectly normal conduct between two friends, like she did this all the time. It wasn't like she had any reason to be self-conscious about her body,_ trust me,_ she didn't, but the way she was so casually flaunting it around in front of me like it was the most natural thing in the world, it was unheard of. I expected Elsa to be a bit more prudish than_ this._

I had been dreaming of seeing her undressed for over a month now, and I never expected my first time seeing her with her clothes off would come up so unexpectedly. I assumed that if I ever was going to see her in that context, it would be built up and teased after a long time, not just out of the blue like it didn't matter at all. _It wasn't fair!_ It was supposed to _mean_ something, not just a thing that happened randomly because I was too dense to knock on a door. Now the cat was out of the bag, and there wasn't anything I could do to get it back in there.

Not that I was complaining about it, though. As you can guess, I was turned on beyond words. I don't think I had ever been so intensely aroused in my entire life. I was never getting those images out of my head, no matter how hard I tried to scrub them off. They were burned on the inner side of my retinas, scorched into my brain stem like a branding iron. Oh my sweet merciful lord, I was _dizzy_ from arousal. I ran up those steps so fast and locked myself into the bathroom so quickly, I forgot to turn on the water faucets to mask the sounds I was about to make. Since Elsa was busy all the way down in the basement, I didn't think twice about it. I was pretty good at muffling my own sounds of pleasure. I was in such a furious state of ecstasy that I wasn't thinking straight.

My pants were around my ankles so quickly I nearly gave myself whiplash. I had never seen very much of Elsa's body, since she dressed so conservatively, not even showcasing her cleavage very often. Her entire body was this one big mystery to me, and the few glances I got at it, I savored. I saw her remove her shirt before bed, yes, but the room was so dim I barely got to see anything at all. As the night dragged on, I continued to see Elsa strip off more and more of her clothing, exposing even more of her pale skin as the seconds ticked by. I was consumed with my compulsive thoughts of her pale flesh. I would have stayed down there to possibly observe more, but I was already experiencing sensory-overload as it was. Anything more, probably would have put me in a coma.

Even so, I had seen almost the entire canvas of her body in one voyeuristic rush. Everything about her body was inconceivable, her legs were frail and lengthy, her stomach toned and well sculpted, her breasts ample and attentive. She was wearing this matching black underwear set, the fabric was mesh-like and transparent, her lacy bra heavily embroidered with vivid designs. I couldn't believe that she had been wearing that ensemble underneath her clothing the entire day, and that I was talking and socializing with her while she was secretly wearing something like that. Unfathomably, she was wearing that set underneath her clothing while we talked about her being a virgin.

A _virgin_ had no business wearing, or even _owning,_ lingerie that freaking sensual, like, why did she even possess something like that? Who the hell has seen her in that, if she's a virgin? Did she just wear it for her own wild amusement? Or was she teasing me, expecting me to stumble down there and catch her dressed like that? Was she auditioning for Victoria's Secret and wanted to test her figure out first, on me? And oh my lord, when she _turned around,_ and I saw the thin black strips of fabric that represented her underwear, I nearly dropped dead on the spot. Her underwear, while sparse, framed her backside like a national exhibit. I saw so much of her body, that seeing her naked would hardly even make a difference. She already flaunted pretty much everything I wanted to see, anyway.

To think that she was just casually walking around down there alone, dressed in nicer lingerie than I have _ever_ worn, even though she was certain no one was going to see her anyway. Is that seriously something she did on a regular basis, and that I only happened to be interloping on this particular incident? No, there's no way she is that goddamn sexy. I just couldn't accept that. No one is_ that_ sexy. What I could accept, however, was what Elsa's ass looked like, and it inflated every corner of my head, helping me climax so quickly my fingers barely even did anything. To think that I used to need the aid of my vibrator to cum. Being around Elsa allowed me to orgasm so quickly I hardly even had to touch myself. My body could orgasm internally, just by being near her.

After climaxing, I had to clean up my own essence that poured all over her bathroom floor, feeling almost ashamed that I was still deriving so much pleasure from someone I was getting to know so intimately. Sometimes the most pleasurable things in life are the things that make you feel a little compromised at the end, like you gave up a part of your soul just to feel it. Pleasuring myself to Elsa was a lot easier when I didn't know anything about her. Now that we were such good friends, and that I was getting to learn so much about her, my mind was uneasy getting off to her behind her back. But, uh, yeah I needed to get the hell to bed, before I fell asleep on the floor. I was on the thin fringe of collapsing.

Upon exiting the bathroom and heading back into Elsa's bedroom, I noticed that she was asleep in bed. I was disappointed I couldn't wish her goodnight again, like I was getting increasingly used to. Getting in bed next to her, I noticed she had put her shorts back on, though she was still otherwise scantily clad. I positioned myself next to her, cuddling her limp body like what was becoming tradition. Elsa shifted in her sleep, maneuvering herself closer to me, returning my embrace. _"Night Anna,"_ she wishes me, revealing that she wasn't nearly as passed out as I assumed she was.

"Night Elsa. _Love you._"

"I _already_ said I loved you _before,_ the first time we tried falling asleep together," she argues back, smiling.

"Well, say it _again,"_ I demanded. I wasn't going to be able to fall asleep until she simply said it, so it was her best option to just submit to me and tell me what I wanted to hear. Yes, I was needy, and _yes,_ I was self-conscious and needed constant validation from her. She should know that, by now, and if she didn't, well she better get used to it. I needed to hear those three sacred words before I was capable of dozing off into oblivion.

"Ugghhh, _I love you Anna,"_ she scoffs, granting me my humble wish. It was so cute how she was trying to make this into a big charade, trying to act like it was bothering her. She wouldn't surrender so willingly, if it truly did trouble her. Smiling, because now I could finally get some sleep, I gave her a gentle hug, pulling myself even closer to her body. Yes, Elsa was freezing cold, but at this point it wasn't disturbing me any further. I had Elsa within an inch of my body, but that still wasn't close enough. I needed to be even closer towards her, side by side. I was glad Elsa didn't really have many friends, because otherwise I would have suspected her to start figuring out that _no,_ this was not normal conduct between two friends, even with us both being the same gender.

Elsa didn't mind though, and also seemed to like how much closer I got to her. She neither snored, kicked, or even talked in her sleep, which meant the two of us were perfect sleeping companions. I had never slept so effortlessly than when I was next to Elsa. The two of us collaborated our sleeping patterns perfectly, spooning together like it was just common practice. We were better synchronized than most couples, and we weren't even a thing yet. Elsa shifted in her sleep, uneasy, like there was something on her mind. "Um, Anna?"

"Yes, _Elsa?_ What is it?"

She didn't reply right away. It was like she was nervously searching her head for the best way to phrase what she was going to say next. This was something _I_ was used to doing, not the usually fluent Elsa. Her unease made _me_ nervous, since it was so out of character. "Were you, um, _masturbating_ just a moment ago, in the bathroom?" When I didn't reply right away, because, well, I was _mortified_ over her question, the intense burning in my face only masked by the darkness of the night, she continued. "It's fine if you _were,_ I just wanted to know what those moans were about."

Unable to speak, I nodded instead. Replying would have been too degrading for me, so I just rested still. She spoke for me, since my voice was absent. "That's fine, hun. Sometimes I masturbate right before bed, too, no biggie." Our night closed on that point, because I was too humiliated to say anything further. I went limp and tried to pretend like I had fallen asleep, and eventually her breathing pattern slowed down enough to confirm she was asleep herself.

I could hear her heart beating, since my arms were wrapped around her torso. I begged that she had fallen asleep before hearing mine, because it was beating like a nuclear warhead went off. If I hadn't just had experienced the best orgasm of my life, I probably would have been in a desperate state of arousal again after her statement. Shit, I really need to stop getting so worked up over everything she does. It cannot be healthy being in this state of constant arousal all the time. Talk about walking on pins and needles.

I'd like to think that's why she was down in that basement so late at night. Not because of anything related to photography like she insisted, but because that was her little isolated corner where she could pleasure herself without the involvement of others. It would explain why she was half-naked, and also why she was so sweaty. But I knew that was just wishful thinking on my part. Still, a really nice image to fall asleep to.

* * *

For the second morning in a row, we awoke right next to each other, tethered together so intensely that all of my sweat poured onto her, so that we genuinely needed to peel our skin apart. She didn't mind, though. I was one of the most annoying, abrasive people in the world, and yet nothing I ever did seemed to bother Elsa. With me, she always found the power to be tolerant. She had an infinite level of understanding to expend on me. For the first time in my life, I had found someone who loved me unconditionally, dealing with all of my annoying traits like I was her golden child.

I had never felt so accepted in my life. All around me, I had surrounded myself with normal people. Normal people are so inconceivably intolerant and resentful. It was with weirdos like Elsa where I found peace. When you have a million eccentricities that you needed people to accept, somehow, it made you more nonjudgmental of others. Elsa was the strangest person I have ever met, even if my level of outlandishness towered over her own.

Elsa was so impossibly strange that she made me feel like a regular person for once. With Elsa, I was her friend, and there was nothing I could ever do to reverse that. As long as I accepted and loved her, she would do the same in return. It was the kind of patience and mutual understanding I pursued from Hans, but he was too selfish to think about anyone but himself. He was a psychopath, and as one, he was inherently incapable of empathy. Even in this casual setting, Elsa felt more like a significant other than he ever did.

Waking up next to Elsa, I brushed my chin into the course, lacy material of the back of her bra, breathing in her aroma. I woke up so overjoyed I wanted to stay that way forever. I could rub my face into Elsa's course negligee until it was bloody and raw. But, uh, I subsided from doing that, to avoid being _too_ weird. We're still just friends, unfortunately.

Besides, she was getting up. Once again, she awoke first, leaving the glowing warmth of the bed, walking over to her wardrobe, where she stumbled through her clothing looking for something to change into. She inspected a band shirt for a moment, deciding if she was going to wear it. After pausing for a moment, she discarded it to the side, looking for something a little more fancy. Eventually, she settled on another casual corset-top combination, like she was accustomed to. I had no idea what inspired that tradition of hers, but Elsa was dedicated to maintaining it.

I looked at the shirt decorating the floor, trying to read the band name written on it. I couldn't make out the full name since the shirt was in a pile on the floor, but it either said _"Wretched"_ or _"The Wretched,"_ or some other group with_ "Wretched"_ in the title. I couldn't make out the full title, but it was certainly either some punk or metal band, or something. I had never heard of them obviously, since I wasn't into that kind of music. But whatever kind of terrifying music Elsa was into, I really wanted to at least experience it. I was pretty open minded to most things, especially when I had a beautiful girl to persuade and ease me into the genre.

Looking at the discarded shirt, trying to ignore the fact that Elsa was wrestling her figure into another corset, I remembered the music she was listening to when I discovered her in the basement. I was still curious what the hell she was jamming to in the middle of the morning, while developing photos. What kind of playlist does a person listen to for something so unusual? "Elsa, um, do you remember last night? What were you listening to?"

With her corset firmly positioned around her rib-cage again, she turned to me, looking down at me while I was still spread out on her bed. "Um, I don't even remember, my iPod was on shuffle."

"Oh," I answered back, disappointed. I was surprised Elsa even owned an iPod, and that she would seriously just shuffle her music around when tracks that unnerving existed on it. But everything about Elsa was so unpredictable, and at times, bizarre. But even for Elsa, last night was a peculiar scene, and I was still curious about it. "Elsa, were you_ really _just developing pictures down there last night? Seems kinda odd to do that so late."

Elsa shakes her head in disbelief, like it was sacrilege to suggest that she was doing anything else. "I have Photography class Anna, of course I'm actually developing photos, silly."

"Oh! So _that's_ what your second period class was," I blurt out, without even thinking too hard about what I just muttered. I was about to dig myself into a pretty harsh corner, but I was still too oblivious at this point.

"What are you talking about?"

"See, when I was trying to find you during lunch on Monday, I couldn't figure out where you were. I knew all of your classes, except _that one._ Heh, well, I guess I know now."

Elsa looked at me like I just said something I wasn't supposed to say, and after thinking about it briefly, I realized that I had just said something _really_ stupid. Without even realizing it, I did that thing where I let my mouth talk before my brain fully approved the message, which usually resulted in some truly jeopardizing moments. About 10 seconds after it exited my mouth, was when I realized how obsessive I must have just sounded. Elsa voiced the same concern she had about my statement, that I had. "Um, Anna I've_ just_ met you. How did you know what other classes I had?"

Because, like, I basically stalked you for a month before we met? I mean, I wasn't following her around or anything like that, I observed her purely from my own seat, and only figured out her other classes after knowing her for a while. But my statement was still really unintentionally creepy and bizarre. She was dead right, we _had_ just met officially, just a mere few days ago. I could have lied and just said I figured out her schedule by noticing her around the school, or something sly like that, but my brain - both inflicted from grogginess from the morning, and anxiety from the situation - wasn't really working under regular capacity. I blurted out the only thing I could think of in such a drastic moment. "Um, you know... I just, like, have always paid close attention to you, is all."

That might sincerely have been the dumbest thing I possibly could have said. She looked at me wide-eyed and disgusted, like she just found my stash of vintage pornography. There's something about me, that wherever I go, I always bring the worst-case scenario out in everything. Regardless, even though I just made her noticeably cringe, she replied to me as composed as she could be. "Anna, hun, you are _really_ weird, sometimes."

_"I know,"_ I choke out, blushing, absolutely_ murdered,_ like my heart wasn't intending to beat any more after this ordeal. Humiliation couldn't even begin to describe the sensation coursing through my body.

"You're lucky you're so_ cute,"_ she snickers, batting her head away, like she was intending on leaving the room before I had the platform to say something even more asinine. While I was totally embarrassed over how moronic I just acted, _somehow,_ everything worked out perfectly. Elsa called _me_ cute. Sweet merciful crap, _Elsa_ called me cute!

I mean, it wasn't like she described me as _sexy_ or _ravishing_ or anything like that, it wasn't like she thought I was gorgeous like how I would always describe her. _Cute_ is almost condescending compared to the adjectives I would use to detail my appreciation of her, but still, she complimented my looks. I never predicted that someone as amazing as Elsa would compliment me like that, even if it was such a minor word to illustrate me. Even so, I was so damn flattered. I've called her attractive before, but now, the feeling was mutual. Actually, I've called her attractive several times, already. _Far_ too many times.

The fact that Elsa found me aesthetically pleasing in any way, shape, or form, was like hearing I just picked out a winning lottery number. I was so worried over what Elsa felt about my looks, even if I wasn't someone who usually was concerned with such things. Sure I was prone to bouts of crushing depression and self-esteem issues, but I still had the fortune to recognize myself as a rather pretty girl. I mean, compared to Elsa, I was like someone you merely glanced at, but still, I was no stranger to compliments. Usually, they went in one ear, and then out the other. Hearing Elsa give me such an accolade, was the first time in forever where I felt really good about myself.

If Elsa thought I was cute, then I _was_ cute, objectively and officially forever. Her word was the final gospel on every topic I could think of. And the fact that she referred to me as _cute,_ in the context of me just saying something totally strange, meant her words were even more sincere. A long time ago, when I first met her, I theorized that people generally didn't find people creepy if they thought they were attractive. Thanks to Elsa's latest statement, I was certain my theory was confirmed beyond any reasonable doubt. Even if I was a bit on the abnormal side, Elsa wasn't going to judge me. Turns out, Elsa really did love me unconditionally, even if we were both complete outcasts. I had no reason to be paranoid about her abandoning me.

* * *

Speaking of sustained paranoia, uh, when I got up, discovering the revelation that it was _still_ snowing outside, I got sort of panicked. Elsa, in comparison, was as calm as could be. She was treating this entire thing like it was a mild inconvenience, like it was only vaguely upsetting to her. It could be judgment day, with the four horseman of the apocalypse prowling the streets, picking off the final, unfortunate souls not saved by the rapture, and she would greet this entire ordeal with a disinterested_ "meh."_ It was like the possibility of the end of the world didn't matter to her. Things escalated very quickly, but she remained apathetic.

During the first few days, our TV dinners, Netflix binge watching, and cuddle sessions filled me with the optimism I needed to continue. By the fifth consecutive day, I was starting to grow more and more fevered and panicked by the state of the storm. The snow piled up outside was literally fifteen feet deep, nearly reaching the upstairs window, burying the entire house and everyone in it like something that was to be forgotten. I continued calling my mom, amazed that the power was still on, and she grew more hysterical by the day. Whatever force was producing the storm, didn't want the power cut off, seemingly.

Looking out the window revealed the situation was more nightmarish than initially presumed. My city is dying. Arendelle has never a been a vivid place to live, but even so, the last few ounces of its vitality have been stripped away by the storm. The storm has strangled all the remaining life from my home city. The streets are barren, deserted wastelands flooded with white death, and the sky is a perpetual blanket of shadows. I haven't even seen the sun in days, and the promise of a bright tomorrow is unlikely. It's as if the sun itself decided to stop rising, too terrified by the blizzard. The only thing that is guaranteed anymore is more snow and nightfall.

I feel as if I am stuck here in purgatory. I feel as if this is some form of limbo, some endless cycle of monotony. It's just as repetitive as my life before Elsa, even if I have the benefit of having her around now. As long as the storm continued, nothing was ever going to actually change. Just honoring the same old routines until one of us eventually kicked the bucket. What kind of life is that? What kind of pitiful existence revolves around the same damn patterns every day? Elsa didn't seem bothered by it, no. She reveled in routines, she was so fastidious that doing the same thing every day was her version of heaven. It was my version of hell, and it was a hell I couldn't escape from. At first, I adored my time here with Elsa, getting to know her in every detail I could imagine. Now, I was begging for anything just to put me out of my misery.

The weather networks and the news anchors grew more desperate for answers by the day, and as things became more and more grim, they too, became more alarmed. The dread grew by the day, and the prospect of an ending seemed more impossible by every passing moment. It seemed like the snow simply wasn't ever going to stop flowing, that the blizzard was never subsiding. "It could keep snowing_ forever,_" prophesied one particularity terrified news station anchor. When a professional news broadcaster, specifically trained to stay calm under any emergency, is _this_ scared, then you know the situation is pretty dire.

My optimism shrank every time I changed the channel, and Elsa watched it all with a bemused smile, like she found the concept of the apocalypse as quaint. "Aren't you scared?" I asked her, unable to take her smugness about the whole thing anymore.

"Why should we be scared? We have enough food in here to last us for months. We're fine," she gloated, sipping a drink from her cup of hot chocolate. While Elsa's confidence did a lot to ease me dismay over everything, I still couldn't help but think about the less fortunate. We were safe within the bunker we were living under, but not everyone had the luxury of such an abundance of food and preparations. What about families that didn't have the indulgence of being prepared for this storm, and what about people who didn't have five days worth of food around the place? What about people with medical issues, what about children, the elderly, people who didn't have shelter at all? It wasn't like there was something to forewarn us about the storm. It simply came out of nowhere, in the middle of a perfectly mild day.

I couldn't help but think of the people still in our school. If they haven't descended into cannibalism by now, they were probably dead from the cold. What about all the countless people now dead from the blizzard, their bodies never to be located within the ocean of snow that littered the streets? There could be corpses all along the road right this very moment, and you'd never even know any of it thanks to the mountain of snow. After the sixth day of consecutive snowfall, my anxiety grew so heinously that I couldn't even enjoy being around Elsa anymore. When I wasn't worried about the roof caving in from the stress of the snow, I was worried about all the innocent lives consumed by the blizzard.

"Anna, stop pacing, I can't hear the television." My trampling around across the room was disturbing Elsa, who remained as calm as ever. My nerves were getting so severe I couldn't even sit anymore, my legs were so desperate for some activity after six straight days of just sitting around doing nothing. I was becoming increasingly more stir crazy by the moment, but no matter how bad things became, Elsa never seemed bothered by any of it. Her indifference to the apocalypse was starting to unnerve me.

"How can you just sit there like that?"

"It's pretty simple. First, you put your butt on your couch like _this,_" she explained, mockingly demonstrating how to sit. "Then you put your back like _this,_ and stare at the television. Pretty simple." She tucked her arms behind her head, getting as comfortable as she could. She was treating the end of the world as indifferently as any person could, like she was looking forward to it. I was becoming more and more disturbed by her demeanor by the moment. After spending nearly a week isolated here with Elsa, I was getting pretty familiar with how relaxed she always was, but even for her, she was being stoic.

"How can you be so calm, Elsa? The world is ending, and you're just watching movies like you don't even care." I don't think Elsa quite understood my fear, even if I couldn't imagine why anyone wouldn't be able to understand the gravity of the situation. It wasn't like Elsa was trying to be condescending, it was genuinely like she couldn't understand why I was so worried. When I showed her that yeah, I seriously _was_ scared shitless, she looked concerned herself. Not because she was plagued by any kind of fear personally, but because _I_ was afraid. When she understood how horrified all of this was making me, she seemed apologetic over how she was acting.

The next thing you know, I'm crying on the sofa next to her, and she's cradling me, trying to comfort me. Not even Elsa could comfort me during a time like this. The sky is falling, and while Elsa was holding an umbrella, it wasn't going to make me feel any better, nor was a mere umbrella going to prevent us from being crushed. Life as I knew it was over, and I never even had the opportunity to enjoy it. The first few days together were delightful beyond words, but everything took such a tragic turn so unexpectedly.

It wasn't fair. Sure, I cuddled with Elsa, ate Kraft dinner with her, I've seen her wearing a thong and I even got to watch _Escape from New York_ with her, and these were all experiences that normally would have made my entire life worth living, but I was still still petrified. I wanted to spend the rest of my life with Elsa, but not like _this._ Not if I had to worry about the deaths of thousands of people while the two of us were watching John Carpenter movies together. It was a sick sense of irony that now I finally got to hang out with Elsa, and the world was over. Talk about raining on someone's parade.

All I wanted was to be loved. All I've ever wanted was for someone to care about me. I thought I was privileged to at least that meager right, but I guess I was wrong. Instead I only received indifferent tolerance, but very little actual adulation. And even upon receiving that faint warmth, it was taken away from me a few days later during the end of the world itself. I wasn't sure what I did to be so royally fucked over. Maybe it had nothing to do with deserving it. Maybe I was just an accessory to all of this, and my own plight amounted to nothing more than a raindrop in an ocean of suffering all around us. I wasn't the only one being harmed by this storm. At least if anything was going to happen to me, I wouldn't be missed. No one would be left to mourn for me.

Even within the relative safety of Elsa's house, it doesn't prevent me from being worried. Being around Elsa is an endless reminder of the definition of the word _"cold,"_ but even so, it's still absolutely freezing in here, and it feels like it's getting colder every minute. Even Elsa's house cannot prevent the creeping embrace of cold from invading. The cold oozes in through every nook and cranny. I'm indoors, but I'm still shivering, shaking violently from the endlessly frigid air. It's so goddamn cold in here, and no matter what I do to stay warm, nothing has any kind of effect. No matter how many layers I put on, no matter how many blankets I pile over me, no matter what I do, I can't stop myself from shivering. With every passing moment, the house grows more frosty and maddening.

That night Elsa was comforting me, telling me about how the storm was going to end soon, and that I had nothing to worry about. That night we cuddled more intimately than ever before. Though I cradled her out of fear, not lust. This time again Elsa initiated the embrace, folding her arms around me, so tight it was hard for me to breathe. I was so blessed to have her with me through this entire nightmare. I think without her, I wouldn't have even made it to this point.

Being handled by Elsa like this was wonderful, yeah, but it didn't help sooth my dismay over everything. She kept telling me over and over about how I had nothing to worry about, but it didn't subdue my distress very much. The look of ease and confidence on her face inspired some vague feelings of hope in me, but my optimism was still too drowned by bleakness to expect a fortunate outcome. The sound of her soft voice helped ease me into sleep though, which I was very thankful for. Elsa had never been such a motherly, comforting figure to me before. I never wanted her to let me go.

Eventually I dulled my mind enough to finally get to sleep. I was _dreading_ sunrise. I would have preferred the option of just not waking up, rather than more snowfall. I had grown incredibly disinterested in the prospect of more snow and apocalyptic imagery. I felt like if I ever saw a snowflake again, I was going to get physically ill.

I wanted everything just to be normal again. Or, at least as normal as things ever got in my life. I mean, my life wasn't exactly average even when the world wasn't ending, but I still craved the daylight.

When I awoke, something unfathomable happened.


	12. Crimson & Clover

For once, I am peaceful, warmly embraced by slumber.

I never want to get up and face the cruel world again. The world is nothing more than a series of tragedies strung together. It's so inviting and soothing within the safety of my dreams. Life, in comparison, is just a nightmare, and I was sick and tired of it. However, someone is trying to rebel against my request for peace, by attempting to wake me up. I am trying to fight back, because I want nothing more than just to be allowed to sleep. The person trying to revive me is really persistent though, and after a while, I recognize their voice. It's Elsa, and she's ordering me to get up, absolutely dedicated to waking me. For some reason, she sounds really delighted, but I can't imagine the circumstances to cause that. "_Anna, the storm is over!_ Get up!"

"Elsa, seriously, it's not funny joking about something like_ that,_" I wrestle away from her, retreating back to the sanctity and comfort of my blankets. I was used to Elsa's twisted sense of humor, but even for her, joking about something like that was morbid. I was worried sick about the state of the blizzard, and making a joke about it ending was in really poor taste.

"No, Anna, _seriously,_" she shakes me awake, so violently that I have no choice but to open my eyes now. She grabs me, bringing me up to face her. Whatever she wants to tell me, is so important that it takes precedent over sleeping. "The sun _is_ up! If you don't believe me, just look outside." I was about to berate Elsa for being so committed to her cruel joke, but as I rubbed the sleet out of my eyes, I noticed that light _was_ pouring into the room. For the entire length of the storm, the house was consumed by endless darkness, as the blizzard blotted out the sun. But, there was light in the room, and it was external light, coming from out the window. That could only mean one thing... it _was_ day? Unless this was Elsa's most elaborate prank yet, it meant that the storm has finally run out of snow!

I ran over to the window seal, like a child on Christmas day, eager to unwrap my gifts. I forced the window open and let the light flood into the room. I could feel the radiant glow from the sun on my face, a sensation I was nearly close to forgetting. It's been so long since I actually felt sunlight, I was starting to feel like a vampire. The storm, indeed, was_ finally_ over. I looked outside, and while the streets looked like a monsoon, with half-melted snow creating an entire lake in the middle of the street, it wasn't snowing anymore. The storm clouds dissipated, and actual sun was shining in my face. Not artificial light created by the flicker from the television screen, no, actual, _genuine_ light, for once.

I couldn't believe my eyes, I thought this entire thing was a dream. Elsa helped me confirm that it wasn't a dream, when she slid her ice-cold hands on my shoulder. Her touch sent a shiver through my torso, proving that I was as far removed from sleep as I could be. She grinned at me with a comforting smile, and she looked like she was proud, for some reason. She insisted that the storm would be ending soon, and true to her word, the next morning brought the sun back. Elsa wasn't someone who ever let me down, even if she had nothing to do with the problem in the first place.

My joy was funneled towards her, and she quickly grew just as pleased as I was. I turned away from the window, embracing her, twirling us both around the room like a miracle just happened. The storm was finally over, so actually, we _were_ blessed with a miracle. I mean, we couldn't go outside for quite some time, since the streets were still a disaster zone, but there wasn't any more snowfall to worry about. The onslaught of hail from the sky finally ceased, which meant the world will continue spinning for another day.

Normally, a sunrise was something you took for granted, not something that made you jump around in joy, squealing in glee. But after the grim week the two of us just endured, something as mundane as sunbeams felt like the greatest pleasure the world had to give. It meant that everything was going to be perfectly fine. The crisis has finally been averted, and that's all I could ever ask for. But, the cream on the cake was Elsa being here with me to celebrate the end of the blizzard_. _It made the entire ordeal worthwhile, since it ended up forcing us both so close together.

For the time being, the sun was in the sky and we were as happy as any two people could be. I was running around her room screeching in delight, happier than I've been in months. Although Elsa wasn't as delighted as I was, she stood earnestly by, snickering along with me. As I danced through the room, Elsa was reminding me not to damage any of her dolls in all my excitement. Even though she was only sharing a fragment of my enthusiasm, it was more glee than she usually expressed. While Elsa was usually collected and stoic, even she couldn't help but get carried away in the emotion of the moment. It's not very often when you get to experience a genuine miracle. It's not every day the world is saved from impending doom.

The news broadcasters shared our optimism. The death tally of the storm was remarkably low. I mean, people_ did_ die because of the storm, which was a tragedy, but it was far from the apocalyptic disaster the news stations and I envisioned. People die all the time thanks to weather disasters, so it wasn't like it was as severe as a tsunami or a hurricane. With the exception of a few unfortunate souls who weren't braced properly for the intensity of the storm, the volume of reported deaths was stunningly low. The death count sat at around 30 or so, which for the storm of the century, wasn't as bad as I imagined. The true death count may never fully be known, but after six consecutive days of snowfall, everything turned out better than expected.

While the weather anchors had no idea what the hell happened, they tried their best to make sense of it. One station cited the source of the storm as a mere nonseasonal weather anomaly, while another attributed the phenomenon to the ill effects of global warming. Religious extremists used gay marriage as a scapegoat to explain everything, but no matter how moronic the explanations grew, it didn't seem like anyone had even the foggiest clue what the cause of the storm was. It disappeared just as suddenly, and without explanation, as it was introduced. It was like whatever beckoned the storm suddenly grew weary of it.

I had to hand it to the storm though, if it wasn't for it, Elsa and I never would have gotten over our disagreement, and we never would have become best friends. Strangely enough, I owed our entire relationship to the misfortune of others. That was a pretty unorthodox way to build the foundation of our friendship, sure, but it seemed fitting considering how unusual we both already were. After obsessing with Elsa for an entire month, the force that finally brought us together was a record-breaking snowstorm. Nothing could have been more fitting.

Like, what a story! We could tell our children one day about how we ached through the Great Storm of '14 together. Um, but did I say _our_ c_hildren, _just now? Uh, yeah, perhaps I was getting a bit ahead of myself. Sure, the blizzard was finally over, but the two of us weren't even a couple _yet._ Allow me to stress the emphasis of "_yet,"_ because now with the issue of the storm taken care of, I could finally work on the more pressing matter of getting into her pants. I mean, I literally was _already_ wearing her pants, and we've been sleeping together without pants on for quite a while now, but I meant that more in sexual sense. You know, because of that little thing called _dating._

I wasn't sure if she was interested in me, in that way. I didn't really care too much. Simply knowing Elsa within this monotonous capacity was more than enough for me. I was blessed to even know her as a _friend,_ and the last thing I wanted to do was jeopardize the honor that was our friendship. The usually unapproachable Elsa opened herself up to me in a number of intimate ways, and it was a humongous privilege. I mean, we were spooning _nightly, _so things were already pretty juicy. Even as humble friends, our relationship was already more complicated than it had any reason to be.

We spent the rest of the day watching television in Elsa's living room. Elsa wasn't asking me to leave, and she actually made lunch specifically for my liking, so it meant that while the storm was no longer trapping us inside together, she wanted to have me around. It's amazing how close you can get to a person when you genuinely can't leave their side for a week. The two of us became more acquainted in one short week, than in a lifetime of being a couple. Even if the sky was as clear as it could be, we maintained our routine of watching television until the wee hours of the morning. Without me around, hogging most of the snacks, and taking up more than half of the couch, the routine simply didn't feel right to her. I was now just as crucial to her television watching habits as the remote control.

We sat around eating breakfast cereal for dinner, watching _Dragon Ball Z_ on some retro network. Elsa described the series as _"the most intense she has ever watched,"_ and I sat next to her in a state of puzzled bemusement, unable to make any sense of the seemingly incoherent plot of the show. She insisted that it was her favorite series, so I was dedicated to maintaining my interest. It didn't matter, anyway. In just one week Elsa and I grew to become best friends. She was my _only_ friend, and I was her only friend, too, which made us the perfect combination of mutual social disillusionment. The two of us had no other social engagements which meant we were always there for each other. Having a best friend with no life was awesome, because her schedule was always clear.

Even if I was now free to venture away from her and spend my time with anyone I wanted, I remained right next to Elsa. I don't remember when it was during the blizzard when I first realized I wanted to spend the rest of my life with her, but it was now something I was fully committed to seeing through. It seemed like Elsa shared my sentiments, even if she never vocalized it. She never told me to leave, so I guess she simply must like having me around. She didn't have to inform me how much she liked me, I knew her so instinctively I could just tell. The way she smiled at me whenever we watched movies together, said more than a million words ever could.

* * *

After the span of a week, life was back to normal. Well, it was as normal as it could be_,_ I guess. Life is never quite normal secretly having a lesbian crush on your best friend, a girl who has paranormal, inexplicably low body temperate. Life was a parade of abnormalities, and my relationship with her was just another exhibit in the freak show. My existence is seemingly nothing more than an experiment in how surreal life can get, and having Elsa around now, only made everything even more strange.

I'm now staying at Elsa's house indefinitely. Well, it was _our_ house, really. I've moved in with her. Not officially, no. I was very sneaky about my methods of moving in. How did I do it? Well, I moved all of my shit to Elsa's house, and I stopped going to my old one. It wasn't the most intricate plan, but it worked, so whatever. For all intensive purposes, we were living together now. It's not like my mother cared, either way. My absence was a blessing to her, actually, since it meant she had one less person to neglect. If I wanted to be roommates with some stranger she's never met, I had her full blessing.

It was unfortunately time to go back to school, and to continue on with our lives. It only took one week to repair the facility after all the damages it received from the storm. Unfortunately, the damage inflicted to the place was minimal, almost like some ominous forces was torturing us by forcing us back to school so soon. I was enjoying my stay with Elsa so much, that I never wanted to interrupt my time with her by having to return to the tedious chore that is school.

After long days at school, I hardly had any energy left to actually enjoy myself. School is just this endless, creativity-zapping, energy draining obligation. Before getting to meet Elsa, it wasn't such a big deal. I would go to school, and then right after, limp back home and collapse onto my bed and sleep the day away in a miserably groggy state, waiting to repeat it all the next day. But now that I had Elsa in my life, the last thing I wanted to be was exhausted and worn out all day. School was cutting into my precious Elsa time, and that was an unforgivable sin.

Every minute away from her was an agonizing experience. When I wasn't in her presence, I was counting the seconds away until we could next hang out. If you thought that being friends with her did anything to reduce my level of obsession, you couldn't be more wrong. If anything, my infatuation with her grew even more intense, since we spent all of our time together now. A moment away from Elsa, was a moment wasted. To her, I was simply a distraction, someone to squander some time away with. Comparatively, she was my sole reason for getting up in the morning.

I mean that literally, too, because she was the one who actually woke me up in the morning. It was our first day back to school. Without her interference, I would have slept until the afternoon. But now that I was staying over at her house for the foreseeable future, I had to adapt to all of her strict rules, including getting up early and actually arriving at school on time. We prepared for school together in the morning, we walked together, and we even ate lunch together. The two of us were so co-dependent, it was like we were joined at the hip.

I texted her the entire duration of the classes we had apart. Whatever stupid lesson we were working on, I ignored it, more interested in Elsa. She was getting annoyed, asking me what could be so important when we just saw each other five minutes ago._ "I know, but I miss you,"_ I texted her in response.

_"Ugh,"_ she replied back. _"Miss you too,"_ she messaged again, several minutes later. Although, I presumed she only did it to help her pass the time during lessons. I wasn't bothering her so much because I was that desperate to see her, it was just something to occupy the time with. Class was so dreadfully boring without her to crack jokes to. The only thing that kept the two of us separate was the fact that we didn't share our first three classes together, but even so, eventually English class grew near.

English used to fill me with so much dread. I would sit there, tormented, because I just wanted to go over to where Elsa was seated and speak to her. Now, like a wish come true, I could spend the entire lesson right next to her. This was the first day of English I've ever had where I wasn't anxious, since Elsa and I both were going to face it together, now as annoyingly inseparable friends.

The two of walked into the classroom talking about some weird, obscure subject I can't even remember. I think we were talking about some band that I had never heard of, and she was trying to solicit me into listening to them. They were called "_Crystals with Castles,"_ or something like that. We were always discussing the most inexplicable things, and anyone else around us, overhearing it, would have been completely lost in the conversation. The two of us strolled into English class together and we both sat at the back of the room, chatting intimately the entire walk up to her seat.

Before this day, Elsa sat at the back of the room all by herself, but she invited me to join her. I recall the looks of everyone in that seminar, staring towards us at the back of the room. They all looked like they were seeing ghosts, like they couldn't believe their eyes that not only did Elsa have a friend, but that friend happened to be the vaguely popular redhead. They couldn't comprehend the series of events that needed to unfold to produce such a bizarre moment, and their expressions were priceless. I noticed that one of my acquaintances, Belle, gave me this humorous look, like she was proud of me. Ariel on the other hand, looked like we were escaped inmates.

Kristoff, late for once, entered class, mumbling to the empty seat I was supposed to be sitting at. It was such a common ritual for him to see me sitting there, that my absence caught him completely off guard. He looked around, wondering where the hell I ventured off to. When he couldn't find where I was, I waved him over, calling him from the back of the room.

He stared towards the rear of the class, like me sitting next to Elsa was the weirdest thing that has ever happened. You'd think that after knowing me for so many years, he'd be used to all the bizarre things that happened wherever I went. Bewildered, he walked over towards where Elsa and I were seated, slack-jawed for the entire duration. "What in the actual fuck," he muses directly towards _me,_ like he was made nervous because of Elsa's presence. There was no reason to be unnerved by Elsa though, because she was smiling as brightly as she ever did. Even dressed in all black, she was in a perky mood.

"_Sit down Kristoff._ Oh, and this is _Elsa,_ by the way," I introduced. Elsa smiled towards the tall blonde, and he just looked even more confused. Was it really that unbelievable that the two of us were actually friends? I mean it's not like I wasn't a friendly person when prompted. We were an unlikely match - Anna, the endlessly talkative redhead, and Elsa, the inaccessible goth Queen of the school - but sometimes opposites make the best matches. Sometimes _I_ didn't even believe that Elsa was my friend, and I was there while our friendship blossomed. "And Elsa, this is_ Kristoff,_" I continued.

"Pleasure to meet you," invites Elsa, directing him to have a seat in front of us. She was being as friendly as she could be, grinning at the blonde who towered over her. She was doing a wonderful job disproving any notion that she couldn't be warm and accommodating. Despite her frosty perimeter, Elsa was as sweet as a person could get, and my friendship with her proved that. Not only did Elsa make a friend, but now she was being introduced to a second one, all thanks to me. We were like one completely dysfunctional family of misfits, strung together with tape and staples.

"Um, nice to meet you too," he mumbles out, smiling cautiously. Kristoff was still bewildered at this whole scene, but he took a seat in front of us, joining in with our little group. The rest of the class eventually grew uninterested in the sideshow, and stopped paying attention to us. It was a weird sight, yeah, but they couldn't stare at us forever. All the three of us were not used to this kind of attention, especially Elsa, who was used to just ignoring people altogether. I was glad I was able to bring her out of her shell for the time being. Life is far too short to spend it all by yourself, isolated at the back of the classroom.

But you want to know the best news of all? Hans was suspended for an unspecified amount of time, because _"someone"_ reported his assault towards Elsa. That _someone,_ was proudly none other than yours truly. Until further notice, he was suspended while they launched an investigation into it. Since the storm buried any kind of evidence of the attack, it was pretty difficult to prove the allegations. Just to be careful though, the school suspended him and his group of idiots until something could be worked out. They couldn't risk having a group of knife-wielding assholes attend classes, after all. Even for such a shitty school, it was too much of a risk.

That meant the classroom was even more peaceful, without having to worry about him scoffing and staring at me every opportunity he could. Even when I didn't say a single word to him, he still dedicated a moment out of each day to pestering the living hell out of me. It was so lovely being able to walk into class and not having to hear him harass me for once. With all of my issues with English solved, it went from my least favorite period of the day, strictly to being my favorite. The fact that I got to spend it with Elsa, was the deciding factor.

With my two best (er, _only_) friends by my side, everything turned out pretty damn well. Kristoff wasn't my favorite person in the world, I mean, he couldn't compare to _Elsa,_ but I kept that big lunkhead around out of tradition. Elsa could use some more friends, and he was useful to have around just in case something happened that required a lot of heavy lifting. It was the one thing he was always good for. Considering that Elsa could lift me all the way back to her house during a storm, it seemed like Kristoff was even obsolete in that regard now.

The funniest thing hadn't happened yet. When Ms. Gerda walked in, seeing the three of us together, in this big friendly group, she nearly dropped all of her papers in shock. What, was me actually being normal really that unheard of? Was it truly that impossible that Elsa and I could be friends? Stranger things have happened. Even stranger things were scheduled to happen.

* * *

The lesson went as smoothly as it ever did. During English, it was a habit of mine to sneak glances at Elsa, even if she was on the other side of the room. Now, she was right next to me, and I didn't even need to invent an excuse to look at her. I had all the Elsa I could ever want, and it was like heaven. But it came and went pretty quickly, which meant school was finally over, and we could do whatever we wanted now. Kristoff walked with the two of us out of class, and to the front of the school, where he would usually have his smoke break before driving home.

After he fumbled through his pocket to retrieve his smokes, when he found the package, Elsa asked if she could have one. Kristoff shrugged it off, playing it cool. He handed her one, and she thanked him sweetly, visibly trying to avoid their fingers touching, because, well, she didn't like that. Kristoff went right back into digging into his pockets, and after a moment, eventually found his lighter. Since Elsa was standing there with an unlit cigarette, he asked her the most obvious question in the world. "Do you need a light?"

"Yea, please," she smiles back at him. Kristoff was kind enough to light Elsa's cigarette, prompting her to take a puff from it and exhale. Surprisingly, Kristoff and her were getting along better than I presumed, though I noticed that Elsa was actually pretty friendly once she let her guard down. The two of them stood together enjoying their nicotine rushes, while I stood off by the side, trying my best to avoid the rancid odor they were both producing.

Waiting for them to finish, I felt a breeze come by, causing me to shiver in response. Shit, it was _already_ time to start dressing for winter. It was November, and it was now starting to get cold even without the influence of a supernatural storm. Elsa was dressed in her usual black overcoat, and Kristoff and I were also wearing our winter jackets and hats. The three of us were all bundled together, standing around casually in front of the school, watching students walk by. I just wanted the two of them to hurry up and finish their smokes so Elsa and I could go home, because I was freezing. "Elsa, I didn't know you smoked," I observed, in between shivers.

Elsa took a drag from her smoke, and exhaled slowly, looking in my direction. "_Well, _it looks like I do," she grins.

"We're together for an entire week and I didn't see you take one single puff," I protest, still crossing my arms, trembling from the bitterness of the cold. "I mean, unless you were hiding in the bathroom smoking, or something."

Elsa inhaled another drag, looking absolutely exhausted. The moment she exhaled, she launched right into a yawn. She looked like she needed some sleep, not a burst of nicotine. "I don't _usually_ smoke, Anna. Actually, I kinda quit, but I still do it every once in a while, socially." I guess the idea of smoking indoors would have tampered with Elsa's OCD too severely, so she only smoked when it was convenient for her. I was fine with her smoking, but the smell was absolutely repulsive to me. I couldn't imagine how someone could even handle that scent, let alone consent into letting it into their lungs. But, to each their own, I suppose.

The three of us standing around, talking about stupid shit, actually felt like something a normal group of people would do. It felt almost surreal, like I was starting to live a regular life. Hanging outside after school with my friends, instead of moping around my house all day masturbating and wallowing in pity. I was now actively socializing with Elsa, instead of fantasizing hopelessly about her. Though I had never smoked a cigarette in my entire life, and I had no plans to start, so I couldn't bond with them both over that regard. For complete strangers, they seemed pretty relaxed with each other.

"What are you two ladies doing today?" quizzed Kristoff, trying to insert himself into our little conversation. Despite the fact that I had known Kristoff since I was a child, it felt more like me and Elsa were best friends. That was probably because it was true. Even if they both shared the same habit of smoking, Kristoff was distinctively the third wheel here.

"Hmm. I just kinda want to go home and shower," replied Elsa, flicking her cigarette against the concrete and snuffing it out with her stiletto heel. "I'm really tired, actually. Are you coming with me, Anna?"

"Did you _really_ think you could just get rid of me so easily?" I smile, cocking my head at her, biting my lip playfully, "of course I am!"

"Are you two, like, _living together_ now?" During the lesson I told Kristoff all about what happened during the storm and how Elsa and I got to know each other. The last time I saw him, I was asking him where Elsa was, running off in the middle of him warning me about a storm that was on its way. So at least he had some faint idea about our relationship, but he still couldn't believe that the two of us were actually friends, of all people. You couldn't find two more different people than Elsa and myself. Elsa was like royalty, and I was a mere commoner, the two of us complete opposites. But somehow, the two of us got along like crimson and clover.

"Um," Elsa hesitates, trying to explain this weird little situation between the two of us as easily as she could. It _was_ pretty weird, yeah. How do two people go from being strangers to roommates in the span of a single storm? "She's stayed over for like, two straight weeks now. So I guess she's just an indefinite guest, yeah. I don't mind her _too_ much," she quips, smiling in my direction.

Kristoff looked surprised, like the idea of two girls living together in the same house was really that unprecedented. I guess he knew me well enough to understand that, yes, it _was_ really strange. I certainly didn't think he believed there was anything sexual occurring between the two of us, and Elsa's demeanor towards me was something an older sister would have, more so than a lover. She treated me like some kind of precocious little infant rather than a fully, sexually realized individual. Even so, there was no possible way to link Elsa and I as an item yet, since, well, we _weren't _an item. Any sexual tension between the two of us was purely accidental.

"Huh, well I thought so," Kristoff shrugs, stomping out his own cigarette. "I should be going then, I need to feed Sven. It was nice meeting you, Elsa."

"Fabulous meeting you too, Kristoff. The three of us really must do something together at some point," she wishes him, grinning a smile so wide, it almost felt out of character for her. Kristoff just cocked his head nervously, laughing, like he didn't quite know how to respond to her. Elsa and I waved at Kristoff, who made his way home. Surprisingly, Elsa liked him a lot more than I expected her to. After spending two consecutive weeks together, Elsa was probably desperate to interact with a regular person, for a change. I should have asked him for a ride, but it wasn't like we lived far from the school. And besides, I preferred spending time alone with Elsa, without the insidious pestering of other people.

I could be as weird as I wanted with Elsa, but if there were other people overhearing us, they'd probably think we were the strangest goddamn people in the world. That was the beauty of Elsa. You could be as peculiar as you wanted around her, and she would never judge you negatively, because she was equally as abnormal. Kristoff was too normal for my liking, even if he owned a pet reindeer. Elsa would join me in my weirdness, while Kristoff merely tolerated it.

During the walk home, I asked Elsa why she was so tired. I could see the bags under her eyes, and if she couldn't conceal them with cosmetic influence, then she really must have been exhausted. "I've just been stressed out about school," she explains, although I couldn't possibly see what was so stressful. Sure, we only shared one period together, but considering she also had Gym class, her schedule couldn't be that hectic. Unless those other two morning classes really kicked her in the ass. How difficult could Photography be? You take pictures of things, most of the time preordained. Not exactly rocket science.

"It's because you_ never_ have any fun, Elsa. If you lived a little from time to time, you wouldn't be so stressed out." She just rolls her eyes at me, looking like she was about to collapse from exhaustion. Though I wasn't saying it out loud, honestly, _I _would be just as stressed out without a constant influx of masturbation sessions. A good stream of orgasms does wonders to relieve a person's frustrations. When I went home for the first time after the storm ended, I packed two boxes full of my clothing and important belongings. The most important, of course, was my vibrator, which I made sure to hide at the bottom of its respective box. Without that thing I'd be just as angst-filled as Elsa, I assumed.

She claimed to masturbate, yeah, but I _never_ saw any evidence supporting that claim. Maybe if she did more often, she'd be a little cheerier. She really looked like she could use some levity, actually. "You know, nothing says_ fun_ like a little under-aged drinking. Do you have any booze at your place?"

"I'm not under-aged, though," she reminds me. "Just_ you _are_."_

"Well, alright, _I'll_ be doing the under-aged drinking, and you can do some less fun, but equally important,_ legal_ drinking!"

"Oh, yeah, nothing is more fun than _that._ Nothing screams_ lovely evening_ like getting arrested for soliciting a minor into drinking," she shrugs, being as much of a stick in the mud as she possibly could have been. She walked with her hands in her pocket, her face down in a solemn frown. She actually seemed pretty depressed even for herself, which seemed off after such a lovely day. Was making friends really that awful for her? Kristoff seemed to adore her.

"Oh my God, Elsa, how would we get caught if it was just at your place? There's absolutely nothing to worry about, relax."

"But I don't even like drinking, Anna. Besides, I don't have any, and I'm _not_ buying any." This seemed like a pretty definite statement, actually, like she wasn't even open for further debate. She was totally dead-set on not having any fun today, and there didn't seem like much I could do to convince her otherwise. Excitement was simply not on the horizon for today. We walked the rest of the way home silently, which luckily wasn't far, because the tension was stifling me.

* * *

When we got home and settled into our daily routine of sitting around, watching horror movies and weird cartoons, Elsa sat there, looking like she was thinking about something. Unexpectedly, because usually she made it a habit only to speak during commercials, she spilled the topic she was thinking about all over me. "Your friend, _Kristoff,_" she says, clearing her throat, a little red in the face. "You know, he was _kinda_ cute."

"Kristoff is an idiot," I reminded her, rolling my eyes. Kristoff was a perfectly nice guy, and he's been my friend for years, but he was _anything_ but cute. Elsa called_ me_ cute once, so hearing her describe someone like Kristoff with the same word really made me question her judgement. I've known him for so long, that he was like an older brother to me.

If Kristoff was actually attractive, I wasn't the right person to be making an objective comment about it. Once you know someone for so long, their attractiveness completely deteriorates. Knowing someone is the equivalent of watching a flower slowly lose all of its pedals, one by one, until only a withered clump of dirt remained. That's what Kristoff was to me. A clump of dirt. Sure, he could have been a beautiful rose once upon a time, but all I could see now was the clump of dirt he's devolved into.

Besides, Elsa had no business finding him cute, most importantly. Wait, what the hell was she even doing finding _boys_ cute for? I did not like the sound of that. It sent a shiver down my arm and it wasn't because she touched me this time. Her being predominantly straight, was a worst-case scenario for me. I mean, I still had the capacity to find boys attractive myself, but hearing Elsa talk about how attractive she found one was really eating at me. If she had told me she found some actress or female singer attractive, well, that would have been fine by me. A _boy,_ though? That was a kick to the teeth.

Elsa just kept watching the television, glued to the flicker of the screen. The topic of Kristoff was now discarded, a disaster thankfully prevented. Even if it was just a passing thought, I couldn't help but feel unnerved, like it was a warning or something. It was best I buried that idea as far down as it could go.

I could hang out with Elsa all damn day, yeah, but I couldn't prevent her from having her own independent thoughts and feelings. Elsa was such a wild card, that it was impossible to predict her actions. Even if it feels like I've known her for an eternity, it was still really hard getting a reading on her. I needed to tell Elsa how I felt about her, and I needed to do it_ soon, _before someone else cock-blocked me and beat me to the punch.

To stop the shitstorm before it even started, I was hatching another one of my hair-brained schemes. It was an idea to both put Elsa at ease, and advance our relationship. The two of us were about to have the most exciting night yet, of our young lives. Actually, after this night, we weren't going to be so young anymore.

Elsa excused herself, deciding to finally take that shower she was planning before. As she went off, I had to make sure everything was ready. It wasn't going to be easy, but if everything worked out, this was going to be the best night ever.


	13. The Agonizing Tension of a First Kiss

I am waiting for someone. If he does not arrive soon, then my entire plan is doomed.

Time is most certainly of the essence, and it's also the one thing I cannot afford. I can't imagine why I entrusted such a vital part of my scheme to someone so incompetent. When the entire success of your plan relies on someone else, a person you have absolutely no faith in, then you know you've made a pretty drastic mistake. Elsa is currently showering upstairs, and if I know anything about her, it's that she takes some pretty damn long showers. Her mane of hair was so large, sometimes it took her hours to wash it.

Even so, the clock is ticking and he's still nowhere to be seen. The person I'm waiting for is _Kristoff,_ and he's taking his damn time to get here. He won't be long, hopefully, but his arrival is absolutely imperative to the success of my entire plan. If he doesn't arrive within the next few minutes, then everything was for nothing. I am waiting right next to the door, with money in my hand, begging for this big blonde oaf to get here with what I asked from him. I can still hear Elsa shuffling around upstairs, and the water is still running, so everything is fine, for _now._ I didn't have long, though. Time is never on my side.

My heart is pounding over this entire ridiculous scene, but it's seriously worth the suspense. I am pacing around the living room, maintaining a bad habit of mine. I can't help but pace when I'm nervous, it's like my legs are just as anxious as I am. They have every right to be. Suddenly, I hear a knock on the door, and I run to answer it. I swear, if it's a salesman, or a Jehovah's Witnesses, then I am going to have a goddamn panic attack. If it's a girl-scout trying to sell me some cookies, then I am going to scream at her until she runs off. Normally, I would have more patience for visitors, but there was only one person who I wanted to see once I opened that door.

Once I unlock the tumblers, and release the door from its frame, I am delighted to the sight of Kristoff. He's staring at me, like he cannot imagine why he actually did this favor for me, and I am just as shocked he actually pulled it off. With the door wide open, I can see the entire length of his body, and he's clutching a bag that can only contain the one thing I needed of him. "Did you get it?" I ask, when it couldn't be any more obvious that he did. Like, what else could be in a_ liquor bag, _except for some liquor?

"_Yes,_ Anna," he groans, retrieving the bottle of alcohol out of the bag he brought. He was holding some Bacardi. It was a 26 ounce bottle, to be exact. That seemed like more than enough rum for two young ladies, especially two who didn't do much drinking as it was. I was ecstatic that he got the exact variety that I asked for, over the phone. He was far more competent than I anticipated, I guess. "You're gonna to pay me, right?"

"Oh, _yeah._ Of course!" I held out the money I had ready, and he took it from me, stuffing it into his pocket. Still unamused by this whole transaction, he hands me the bottle of booze disaffected, like he just wanted to be back home already. It looked like I dragged him out of bed just so he could drive all the way to the liquor store, and then to Elsa's place, all because I wasn't old enough to buy it myself. I had to pay him a little extra for his effort, but if it was going to help me and Elsa have the best night of our lives, then it was worth_ every_ last penny.

Still staring at me like he was about to collapse with exhaustion, he gave me this look like he was questioning the entire point of our friendship. "So," he breathes out, "is _that_ all you wanted?"

"Yes, thank you so much Kristoff! You are too good to me sometimes." I'm anxiously trying to smile my brightest, warmest smile, but he's long ago grown weary of any charm I might possess. We've known each other for so long, that me attempting to act cute no longer had any effect on him.

Before leaving, he gives me this half-cocked expression, because he knew I was up to something unusual. "Tell me again, though, Anna. Why couldn't Elsa just get this bottle herself?" He's known me for so long, that he can see the plot-holes in my stories from a mile away. But if he really did know me, he'd know that I was pretty good at coming up with excuses for all the ridiculous misadventures I found myself getting into.

"She's feeling ill," I deadpanned, my eyes darting across the room in a panicked state, trying to remain calm. God, I just tricked him into getting me some booze, it wasn't like he was a cop at my front door and I had a freezer full of body parts in the kitchen. His stare was making me feel uneasy though, like he was ruthlessly interrogating me. "She couldn't be bothered to go herself," I continued, shrugging.

"If she's sick though, why did she want a bottle of Bacardi?"

"Well, she wanted to have a few drinks to help herself feel better!" We're doing that thing where we're bickering back and forth, and he's seeing if he can inflate my story to such a massive size that it will implode. If my lies grew elaborate enough, eventually I'd make a mistake and he could expose my entire hoax as bullshit. But I wasn't going to let him discover my fraud, since I was going to get him to leave as soon as he could. My shitty little cover story seems to have done its job, and he swayed his eyes, like he didn't even have the energy to argue with me any further. My favorite way to win an argument, was just to tire out the other person.

I could hear the water stopping upstairs, which meant that Elsa was finally done with her shower. It wouldn't be long until she walked down those steps and saw me and Kristoff conversing about booze at her front door, so I had to get him to leave immediately. He didn't seem to want to leave though, because he started talking again. "You know, there's a party on Friday, I wanted to ask if-"

_"Yeah yeah yeah, call me!"_ I interrupt, smiling and waving as I rushed to close the door before my entire plan fell apart. I was being a bit rude after he came all this way, yeah, but he was used to me being an endless dispenser of random and socially awkward moments. He got a few extra bucks out of it, so it wasn't like I wasn't inconsiderate to his effort. It would have been nice if I could have just gotten the damn booze myself, but unfortunately, that's just how life is sometimes. I was legally old enough to drive, but I had to wait a few more months before being eligible to purchase alcohol. Kristoff, thankfully, could do both, which made him the perfect errand boy until I was the appropriate age.

I could still hear Elsa shuffling around upstairs, and I could hear the blow-dryer going, which meant that I didn't really have much time to set everything up, before she was going to stumble downstairs and discover everything. I needed to act as fast as a lightening bolt. Unbeknownst to Elsa, I was about to set up a small little party for the two of us. I knew I could never convince Elsa to have a few shots with me under regular circumstances, but if she walked down here, and saw the shots already poured, with everything else we needed set up, then she wouldn't say no after I went through so much effort. Not even Elsa was that stuffy.

I needed to tell Elsa something _really_ important. My message was crucial beyond words. It was a point that has been burning at the back of my head for weeks. I needed to tell Elsa how I felt about her, how I_ truly_ felt about her, and I knew I was never going to be able to work up the courage to confess, unless I had something to coach me into it. With a few drinks coursing through me, and her in a good mood for once, I stood a decent chance. If only I can get Elsa to smile for once, it would be the only motivation I needed. Honestly, if I don't get these damn words out of my mouth _soon,_ I think my hair might turn white with stress. Not being able to tell her, was absolutely shredding me apart inside.

Elsa is so stiff and rigorous, in everything she does. She's so rehearsed, with every little thing that comes out of her mouth sounding like she practiced it beforehand. She behaved like royalty, like a modern day Queen, and while I admired her tact, I was really looking forward to seeing the raw, uncut Elsa. The uncensored, X-rated Elsa who so rarely rears her head. Maybe if I could get her to drop the royalty act for a few moments, I could warm myself up to confessing to her. If I had to get a few drinks into her to force her guard down, so be it. I was going to be letting my guard down too, and trust me, I had far more things that needed concealing than her. Anyway, it's now time to enact the rest of my plan.

Earlier in the evening, I was rummaging through her fridge, trying to find some soda or something similar. Luckily, there was a half-empty bottle of Pepsi in there, hidden away at the back. It was absolutely imperative that I had pop, because it was ideal for washing down the taste of the rum. I didn't like beer, because while it tastes pleasant, it takes forever to actually get you drunk. Rum, though, especially_ Bacardi,_ was the perfect substance for getting people wasted really fast and really effortlessly. Sure, it tasted like shit, but you hardly even noticed after a while, once you were tipsy. In my experience, Bacardi was happy juice, which made it the perfect elixir for the night.

About an hour ago, I searched around in her pantries and found glasses that were absolutely perfect for shots, which I lined up on the living room table. Everything was now set in place. I had the booze, I had the shot-glasses, and I even had something to help us wash the taste down. Like an expert bartender, I poured us both a shot, and some Pepsi to help with the aftertaste. This wasn't my first time acting as a bartender, so I poured everything perfectly without spilling a drop. I stood in front of her coffee table, which hosted all of the ingredients for our party. It looked like everything was set up flawlessly. Since the situation was so important, I left absolutely nothing to chance. Now it was time to await Elsa.

* * *

After a few minutes of waiting at the edge of my nerve, finally I hear Elsa parading down the stairs, dressed once again in her faithful black tank-top and yoga pants. It was the kind of outfit she would always throw on when she was just completely finished with dealing with the day, and just wanted to relax at home. Which, really, was most of the time. But for once, I wasn't going to let Elsa just sit around watching television all day.

Eventually when Elsa hit that bottom stair, and notices what the hell is going on, she shoots me this cautious look. If her stare could speak, it would be saying _"I'm not falling for this,"_ and she looked like she was just going to retreat back upstairs out of irritation. She looked like she was a decision away from barricading herself in her room again. Meanwhile, I was seated on the couch, shielded by nothing more than the table full of drinks, smiling away, trying to comfort the frightened animal before it ran out of the living room. I'm trying to get her to come over here, but frightened animals do not always behave in the way you anticipate.

I was about to say something, when it was Elsa who approached _me,_ without the need of any solicitation. Shrugging, she makes her way over to me, occupying her usual position on the couch right next to my own. Wordless, she picks up a shot-glass, and pours that drink so quickly down her throat, you'd think she was secretly an alcoholic. She didn't even need to wash it down afterwards, she took the entire shot as indifferently as she could. She winced a little bit when she swallowed it, yeah, but she didn't even attempt reaching for that soda. Finally, at the end of her exhibition, she breathes out, sore. "After spending the entire day with _you,_ I really needed that drink," she smirks, which honestly, was the last thing I expected out of her.

Somehow, I think I might have miscalculated the situation. I assumed that Elsa was going to at least match me in holding her liquor, since she was taller, older, and in general just wiser than I was. But I never would have suspected her to actually be _more_ experienced with drinking than I was! When the hell did she get out to drink? Sure, my social life was a wasteland now, but I _used_ to go out partying quite often. Mostly with _Hans_ and his friends, yeah, but it was still something I had some decent background in. How was Elsa so good at this? I think her whole _"I don't like drinking"_ spiel was complete horseshit.

But, I was grateful that she was a confident drinker, because it wouldn't be any fun if she wasn't as prepared as I. Now that I knew I had a worthy adversary to compete with, the night was finally on its way to getting started. I grabbed my shot, and before you could say _"bad idea,"_ it was down my throat and already entering into my veins. I wasn't as brave as Elsa, though, I needed some pop to wash the disgusting taste down. Elsa gave me this mischievous smile, and I could only deliver a skittish little giggle in response. She took the initiative, and poured us two more shots, shooting me a look that could only mean something sinister. "Oh, I'm going to have _so_ much fun with you tonight, Anna," she promises, and at this point, I think I may have been a _little_ over my head here. _"Cheers," _she wishes, as we clink our two glasses together in a toast.

By the second shot, I stopped being so apprehensive, though neither of us were yet approaching drunk. By the third shot, she was finally appearing a bit tipsy. Neither of us eating dinner must have helped a little. By the fourth and fifth shots, well, _finally,_ we were unmistakably drunk. Even under the influence, Elsa was composed and dignified. She was slurring her words a bit, and she was certainly more bubbly than I was used to, but she was still the exact same Elsa I was always so enamored by. I was easing up a bit myself, which was pretty much the entire point.

By the time the sixth and seventh shots were dispersed, the room was buzzing with enthusiasm from both parties. It wasn't hard being myself around Elsa - hell, she was the only person I _could_ be myself with - but with the alcohol boosting my confidence, I talked to her with renewed vigor. It's been so long since the two of us just joked around about stupid, silly things. I told her all about my scheme with Kristoff, and how I had to wait at the door, scared stiff about her discovering the entire moronic scene.

"Did you really think I'd be upset over something so stupid?" she teases, making me feel so foolish due to how over-dramatic I was behaving earlier. I really just wanted everything to go well, and considering how hard she was laughing over the entire thing, I guess I managed to pull it all off. Drunk, Elsa's jokes grew funnier and more unhinged than they have ever been. I forgot just how hilarious Elsa could actually be. You know, for a girl who only wears black, she really had a very bright sense of humor. My sides were aching from all of her anecdotes.

"Oh my god Elsa, you have _completely_ ruined my ability to interact with other people. You are just_ too perfect_," I croak out, in between bouts of laughter. It was my awkward way of saying that she was my favorite person. I mean, I was wasted, and I wasn't even very smooth when I was sober, but even for me, that was a pretty unusual thing to say. As always, Elsa embraced my weirdness and contributed her own.

"When I first met you Anna, I didn't think very much of you," she admits, in the middle of pouring us both two more shots. At this point, we were simply playing Russian roulette, and every extra drop of liquor was another bullet in the gun. It was only a matter of time until one of us revealed something secretive and spilled the beans, and I was praying it was Elsa who screwed up. "But_ now?_ I honestly don't think I've ever adored a person more than you."

If I wasn't already tipsy, I'd be blushing a shade of red matching my hair. Oh my god, did Elsa just admit she _adored_ me? She was a bit wasted, yeah, but it wasn't like we were drinking lying potion or something. Her words must have contained some sincerity, if she was saying them. If Elsa was trashed, well, she was doing a damn good job concealing it. She had a much better poker face than I did, anyway.

As she hands me another shot, I can't help but notice she has these beautiful little dimples. I've seen them before, hell, I've _memorized_ those dimples, but I've never seen her dimples displayed so vividly. That was probably because I've never seen her smile this much before, but even so, those dimples were _ravishing._ They were yet another amazing feature that proved that Elsa's face was a work of modern art. Thanks to all the alcohol, I was having no issue telling her exactly what was on my mind, for once. "Elsa, honestly, hanging out with you, is better than _sex,_" I blurt out, unthinking.

My statement stirred something inside of Elsa. It was a topic she found stimulating, I guess. Cautiously, and perhaps it was because we were both inebriated, Elsa decided to quiz something out of me, with an embarrassed smile plastered on her face. "Anna, hun, can I ask you something?"

"Elsa, you can ask me _anything,"_ I assert. I hope she wanted to ask me to take my shirt off, for example. The answer would be a resounding _"yes,"_ but the topic of conversation she had in mind was completely different, although just as scandalous.

"What is - and I hope this isn't _too_ weird of a thing for me to ask you, but - what is _sex_ like?" she inquires, a little red-faced. There was no reason to be cautious over her questioning though, because I found her liquor-induced curiosity adorable. She could pry into my private life all she wanted, and I'd still find her endearing.

"Honestly? It wasn't all that. Actually, I have a funny, er,_ crazy_ story to go behind it," I begin, trying to calm my giggling down enough to continue with the rest of my story. "The sex itself was fine, I guess, I mean it was acceptable. But my hymen, which was still intact at the time, decided to betray me by rupturing. When Hans pulled out, he _shrieked,_ as his entire crotch was covered in blood. I mean, yeah, he was wearing a condom, _of course_ he was, but he still couldn't help but make this gigantic commotion out of the whole thing. He ran out of the room, his dick covered in blood, screaming as his friends were laughing at him. What a _disaster._"

Any other person would have been thoroughly revolted by my story, but Elsa was laughing so hysterically it looked like her face was about to erupt. Her face was crimson red, and she was even having difficulty breathing. I've never told this particular story to anyone before, even Kristoff, who used to act as the keeper to all my secrets. I was so glad I finally had the opportunity to tell _someone_ about it. Elsa was the only person who could ever find such a disgusting story funny. She found it hilarious, actually. Her dimples were back out again, stretched to a breaking point across her cheeks. "_Oh my god, Anna._ That is the most fucked up thing I've ever heard," she tells me finally, after catching her breath. That was a pretty severe understatement. "That's _hysterical,"_ she continues.

My brain is racing, venturing into some obscure corners. I'm pondering thoughts and ideas that I usually stray away from, but I can't help myself in my intoxicated state. No, I'm not thinking about how much I want to tell Elsa that I love her. Trust me, I am _always_ thinking about that. I'm journeying into more promiscuous territory, and I can't help but remember a certain fact. Elsa, the stunning blonde right next to me, who's kicking my ass at shots, is a _virgin._ She told me that nearly two weeks ago, but it hadn't been brought up since. It was a nasty little secret that I buried away, to save her from feeling uncomfortable.

Maybe it was because I was drunk, and a bit aroused, but I couldn't help my desire to bring up a subject that otherwise, would have been taboo. "Elsa, um, about that whole _virgin_ thing..." I trail off, not really wanting to commit to finishing the sentence, but at this point, I didn't really have the choice. My curiosity was absolutely killing me. "Does that mean you haven't even _kissed_ someone, yet?"

She nods, confirming that_ no,_ Elsa has been denied even the basic privilege of a first kiss. She downed another shot in response to this admission, looking somewhat embarrassed over the subject matter. The last thing I wanted to do, was make Elsa feel uneasy about something I already convinced her wasn't a big deal. This point of discussion just really made her antsy, and provoking her further was the faintest idea in my mind. Today was supposed to be about _fun, _and it was intended to relieve some unneeded stress for us both. I wanted to change the subject as soon as possible, because there was something else I wanted to talk to her about. "Elsa, I hope you're fine with me asking this... but I've always been curious about something. What do you like, look for in a partner?"

"I think I've already told you this Anna. The only thing I care about, is the person on the inside. Male, female, and everything in between, as along as the person inside that body is to my liking, I'd be willing to give it a try-" that was when Elsa was interrupted, due to a clumsy mistake. This time, however, the mistake had nothing to do with my awkwardness. It was Elsa who fumbled with her shot-glass, dropping the contents of it all over my lap, and down the side of my jeans. "_Oh my god, Anna!"_ she shrieks, jumping out of her seat. Um, she just accidentally spilled a bit of booze over me, it wasn't like she _impaled_ me.

I'm trying to reason with her, insisting it's nothing to get excited about. "Elsa, it's really not a big deal, finish what you were saying-" but before I even knew what hit me, Elsa was screaming, acting like the small little mistake she just made was grounds for execution. She kept yelling at me about how she completely ruined my jeans. Did she mean my $20 jeans I got from Old Navy? Who gives a shit? But Elsa, the fashion obsessed, neat-freak that she was, acted like this was the biggest betrayal since Judas. There was nothing Elsa took more seriously than fashion, and after potentially ruining my pants, she was freaking out. Does rum even stain denim? "Elsa, really, I don't mind-"

Elsa would have none of it. Under the influence of_ nothing,_ Elsa was fastidious to a fault. Now, under the influence of alcohol, all of her eccentricities were magnified to a dizzying state. She was pawing frantically at me, trying to unbutton my jeans and remove them, so she could wash them. I kept insisting that I wasn't at all concerned with the cheap pair of pants I had on, begging her to finish the rest of her sentence. The conclusion of that sentence, however, was lost to time forever. She was so dedicated to yanking off my pants before the stain made its way through the fabric, that she didn't give a single shit about what _I_ actually thought. If clothing was about to get ruined, then it was the only thing she was concerned with.

The next thing you know, Elsa wrestles my pants off me, peeling the tight fabric off my legs like a banana peel. My legs, now, were completely exposed and open to her enjoyment, but she didn't care even remotely. She ran off, desperate to wash my pants before anything compromising happened to them. Meanwhile, I sat on her couch, completely naked from the waist down, except for the underwear I was wearing. Yeah, once more, Elsa has stripped me of my last shred of dignity. I was sitting on her couch, my nakedness only covered by the fortunately long shirt I was wearing. I was twiddling my fingers nervously, awaiting her return.

I would have moved, but unless I developed some ninja skills suddenly, I wasn't going to get far without Elsa catching me. Considering I was in a booze-induced state of inhibition, it meant my best option was just to remain seated. I can hear Elsa rushing back already, so it meant that yeah, I was just going to have to sit there without any pants on. This entire night was supposed to result in me loosening _her_ up, and it ended in me being stripped of most of my clothing, and dignity. I would have called it a case of back-firing, but honestly, I was used to my plans fumbling so badly.

A moment later Elsa appeared again, returning to her seat next to me. Did she not notice me blushing, sitting right next to her, without any pants on? What was it about Elsa that made her so eager to strip my clothing off? If the injustice of the situation was bothering her, she wasn't showing it. What the flying hell? Did she seriously just expect me to sit here without any pants on, like it a pointless thing getting worked up about? "So, Anna, where we were?"

Yeah, she _was_ expecting just that! Me being half-naked in front of Elsa lost its novelty pretty quickly, though. I was so thoroughly drunk by this point, that I didn't even mind being pantsless around her. According to her, during the week we were both trapped inside together, I had a pretty nice butt. I was wearing that boyshort style underwear, you know, the cotton kind with the lace around the trim. The kind that does wonders to promote the curves of your butt in the most flattering way possible. Really, I had nothing to worry about being slightly undressed around a girl who so proudly flaunts her enticing body around. Besides, she's already seen me naked before.

I decided just to go with it. You let things go easier when you're wasted, I guess. She poured us both two more shots, and at this point, the bottle was nearing its conclusion. I had to figure something out to salvage this night, and _fast._ I had to think of something really quickly, and luckily, I already had something up my sleeve.

"Ok, Elsa, so I have an idea," I announce, finding a new level of courage in me I didn't think I had. The bottle of Bacardi was slowly diminishing away, so it meant this was now the time for action. I had one more desperate, fleeting idea left. I retrieved an important, crucial object from my pocket, and held it out for Elsa to see. It was my last hope, and I was relying desperately on it to sort everything out. "Do you wanna have a little bet, Elsa?"

Elsa is staring at the object I just retrieved, baffled by the unthinkable concept that I'm attempting to express. "A _quarter?_" she describes, sheepishly.

"Yes, a _quarter. _Ever played the drinking game, _quarters?"_

"Um, no, but I'm familiar with it. You bounce a quarter into a glass, or something," she guesses, although she was completely right. She knew what the rules of the game were, yeah, but she was completely unaware of the potential consequences.

"So let's say if I can successfully bounce this quarter into the glass of pop, then _I_ get the honor of being your first kiss."

Elsa shoots me the most confused look in a lifetime full of damning expressions. She looked like my proposition was the weirdest thing she's ever heard in her life. If anything, she should be used to that from me. Playfully, like she thought this entire thing was some half-hearted, barely serious attempt at a joke, she smiles at me. Her smile reads like she was convinced I would fail miserably. "Sure," she grins, "for_ one,_ never in a million years is that quarter even landing anywhere near that glass, and _two,_ I know you just want to make fun of me over this whole kiss thing, but it's _not_ going to work."

"_Make fun of you?_ Whatever gave you that impression?"

"Oh right," she scoffs, turning her head defiantly away from me. "Why else would you care so much about me never kissing someone before, beyond just to tease me over it?"

Um, _wait what?_ Did she think this whole thing was to antagonize her, like I was trying to make fun of her over this whole kissless virgin dilemma? I was trying to hit on her, not irritate her. Honestly, I was glad she didn't see my obvious attempts at trying to come onto her, but she couldn't have read the situation any worse if she tried. Mocking her was the last thing on my mind. "Seriously, Elsa, I just want to prove to you how ridiculous this entire thing is. There is absolutely no reason to be so uncomfortable over this kiss thing! If _I_ win our little bet, then I get your first kiss, and you never have to worry about this whole silly thing ever again."

I was doing that thing where I played with my braids, while I waited through the tension until Elsa replied to me. Finally, Elsa shrugged the whole thing off, and agreed. "Anna, if by some miracle you can pull this stupid quarter thing off, fine, I'll be so bewildered I'll let you be my first kiss_._ But you're not going to win." She rests her face into her palms, looking positively embarrassed and exhausted by the entire exchange. Seemingly, my persistence has finally payed off, and she's simply too weary to argue with me anymore. "I mean, losing something so silly to your _best friend?_ At least this will be innocent, so _whatever._ You'll never get it in, though," she scoffed, trying to downplay the entire scene. She couldn't downplay what was at stake though, no matter how hard she tried.

Now, only one objection remained. Actually getting the quarter into the glass. Now, if it seemed like a totally random thing to bet on, then allow me to provide some context. There aren't a lot of things I'm good at. _Quarters,_ though? I've played this game a million times. It was a common drinking game between Hans and I. My level of expertise in this one specific field is unparalleled. No one is better at bouncing coins into cups, than myself. And yeah, most of the time, it was a completely pointless skill to have, but on very rare occasions like _this,_ it really came in handy. I was a quarter-based idiot savant.

Since we're on the topic of _first kisses,_ allow me to confess that my experience in this game helped me win my own. It was with _Hans,_ actually, so it wasn't really worth bragging about. The stakes have never been higher than right now. Everything was relying on my ability to get this coin into the stupid glass. I felt like the entire solar system, and existence itself, relied on _me_, and I prepared my shot as perfectly as I could.

I was like _MacGyver,_ mapping the entire circumference of the table in my head, charting every square inch in as much detail as I could. The trajectory of the quarter was being calculated to the precise molecule, because nothing could be left to chance. I scanned the table with my eyes, analyzing every possible outcome there could be. Elsa stared at me with bemused confusion, while I prepared what was to be the most triumphant moment of my life. Like there was a homing beacon attached to the quarter, I launched it confidently from my hands, letting it soar through the air into the perfectly planned route I arranged for it. Life itself, was reduced to slow motion, as I waited for the outcome.

And... it didn't even land on the table. I shot it right over the glass and it landed on the ground several feet away. It rolled onto the floor and disappeared under the radiator, where it was probably never to be seen again. Rats were probably licking off the lint on it already. It sincerely couldn't have been any further away from its destination. It turns out, my skill in the game of quarters has either diminished, or I was never as good as I thought. Now that I think about it, Hans probably _allowed_ me to win all those games we played together, just so I'd have to kiss him. Once again, Hans has fucked me over, in a totally unexpected twist of fate.

"I'm not sure if you understood the bet, Anna, but I meant the cup in_ this_ room," she cackles, bursting into laughter at my complete inability to do_ anything_ right. Retreating my blushing face from her sight, and planting it into my palms, I sat there on the floor, hunched over, defeated and humiliated. Turns out, I'm not even particularly good at something as insignificant as a drinking game. Finally, after enduring a million years of shame, Elsa's laughter finally drew to a conclusion, and her voice became stable again, although it was still being welted by bouts of giggling. "Well, at least you _tried,_ Anna. No one can ever fault you for not trying. That's one thing you excel at."

I felt a cold, although familiar feeling on my shoulder. It was Elsa, trying to comfort me. If she was attempting to make me feel better, her best bet was simply to leave me alone so I could crawl underneath that radiator and die alone with the quarter. Unexpectedly, the single hand on my shoulder turned into _two_ hands on_ both_ of my shoulders, and Elsa's face was being lowered, right next to my own. I was about to ask her what the hell she was doing, when I felt an _unfamiliar_ sensation, this time. It was her lips pressed against my own.

I wanted to open my eyes, but the kiss ended before they could even be unclasped. My brain wasn't fast enough, to even register the feeling I just experienced. "_There,_" she declares, like she finally just itched a nagging spot on her foot, rather than losing her first kiss to her best friend. "Can we let this go already? Are you happy now?"

Happy couldn't even begin to express the force that was coursing through my body, but it certainly applied. Did I just _kiss Elsa?_ Did our lips just touch at long last? Did I seriously, just _officially_ become the person who kissed Elsa first? I mean, it wasn't a passionate, amazing moment or anything. It felt just like a five second peck on the cheek, and that was because it _was _just a five second peck on my cheek. And she only did it because she was drunk as shit, and because I was her innocent little best friend, bent over in a humiliated state. But it was still a kiss, and it was our _first_ kiss.

Let me emphasis the _"first"_ part of _"first kiss,"_ because after tasting her lips, the only thing on my mind was chewing down on them again. It was the first, but certainly not the last time, that our lips are going to be intertwined. And to think, I did the whole thing while not wearing any pants! Shit, she probably had a pretty decent view of my butt while I was setting up the shot. Maybe _that's_ why she really kissed me, because my ass was driving her crazy. That's what I wanted to believe, anyway, but she probably just felt sorry for me. A kiss out of pity, is still a perfectly valid kiss.

The realization that our lips have actually been pressed together, even for a few seconds, was life altering. I was more drunk off that fact than any Bacardi flowing through my circulatory system. I was buzzing with glee over the outcome of this entire night. I felt dizzy, almost like I was going to pass out. Looking back at Elsa, who made her way back to the couch, looking over the mess she was likely about to clean up, I asked the only thought floating in my otherwise vacant mind. "So, _Elsa..._ how was your first kiss?"

"I think I'm going to vomit," she hisses, forcing her hand in front of her mouth.

"Well, that's a pretty nasty thing to say about your first kiss, especially when it was with _me!_"

"No Anna, literally, I'm going-" she didn't finish her sentence, since suddenly, she started sprinting into the kitchen. Several seconds later, I heard the revolting sound of her regurgitating the entire night's worth of drinks down into the kitchen sink. I would have gone over there and held her hair out of the way, but it was already neatly braided into manageable knot. Besides, it sounded like she was coughing up a kidney, so I doubt she wanted me overseeing the mess. I guess an entire night's full of drinking on an empty stomach finally caught up to her body. With all the booze finally squandered away, Elsa vomiting in the other room, and a small chip on my shoulder from our kiss, I guess it was about time to call it a night. It went as well as I expected.

God, are we so lame. We are two of the most boring people ever. A simple, five second kiss, was seriously all our night of potentially drunk debauchery amounted to. No scandalous make-out sessions, no pillow fighting in our negligee, or unprompted booty shaking competitions. Just a simple, gentle kiss, between two best friends too inebriated to feel awkward over it. No wonder we're such close friends, we're both such dull, stiff people. A bottle of Bacardi divided between us, and we spent the night talking. The most excitement the night brought was the suspense behind a coin landing inside a glass.

* * *

After a shower, Elsa is back to normal, not even vaguely tipsy anymore. Neither was I, really. I was very fortunate, because I never suffered hangovers. Eventually, when the alcohol was done having its way with me, it would just dissipate from my body. I never actually got hungover, eventually when enough time passed, I'd just stop being drunk. With how hyper I usually was, I think my body simply processed nutrients differently from other people. Elsa, now serene once more, is gracefully asleep next to me, and my arms are clasped around her like how we usually slept.

Shit, something was not quite normal about our relationship. Nothing is remotely normal about the two of us, least of all our companionship. I couldn't even sleep, because I was still fixating over how much fun the day was. Our kiss dominated every inch of my mind. Looking over at the slumbering, stunning blonde positioned beside me, I simply cannot get over the fact that the two of us have actually kissed. I never thought this day would come. It was such a harmless, innocent little thing to her, but to _me,_ it was like my proudest accomplishment. Every synapse in my body is attempting to betray me, trying to solicit me into kissing her again. I can't though, and I know I exactly why.

Every molecule of my body is aching to have her, but I have to resist them all. I can't have Elsa, just quite yet. After today's mixed messages, I really didn't know how to continue pursuing her. Today, however, was the last day the untold truth between us would persist. The next day was going to finally change everything. Friday was the day I finally confessed everything to Elsa, but the entire night leading up to it was the biggest shitstorm yet of my life.


	14. Everything Falls Apart

Tonight is the night I tell Elsa how I feel. Everything changes tonight.

But none of that happens until much later. As much fun as it would be if the night just started off with a thundering bang, unfortunately, things didn't start getting juicy until much later. Stay tuned, though, because this is the night when the shit hits the fan.

Often in life, the most memorable moments come straight out of the depths of nowhere. Life's greatest moments cannot be anticipated, planned, or even prepared for, most of the time. The greatest gifts of life just fall out the sky, at least for me. Tonight, well, is one of those nights.

The consensus on the drinking session Elsa and I shared yesterday, was pretty positive. She could hardly even remember anything that happened, which was a bit humbling. She remembered the kiss, and the fun we had, but the tiny little details of the night were hazy to her. It was for the best, actually. I spent the evening behaving like an embarrassing mess, so I was glad that Elsa's memories were vague. All things considered, we were both in agreement that it was an enjoyable time, and that we should do it again sometime soon. For now though, we needed a little reminder of normalcy and relaxation.

The night started off innocently enough. We were watching television. Well, we would _always_ spend our time watching television, viewing whatever movie we could find. They were primarily horror movies, because that's all Elsa fancied. The film was nearly over, and we watching this scene with the killer slowly creeping up on this young lady, about to disembowel her with a knife. It was real eerie, heart-pounding stuff. Not to Elsa, though. She has seen so many horror movies, that nothing even fazes her anymore.

She was so thoroughly desensitized to these type of movies, that she would watch them entirely disinterested. She was still glued to the screen, but any sense of terror was lost on her. You'd think that perhaps, it would inspire her to start watching _other_ movie genres, like perhaps a_ comedy_ for a change, but she never ventured into more mainstream affair. _Return of the Living Dead_ was the closest she ever got to enjoying a comedy.

Just as the killer was about to pounce on his unsuspecting victim, a mysterious sound crashed into existence from the kitchen. The noise sounded like it was a phone ringing. That was weird, because it wasn't like the two of us had any other friends. The only text messages I ever received, were from the platinum blonde sitting right next to me. And the phone call wasn't from her, because she forbade the use of phones while we were watching movies. This restriction was implemented because I had this tendency to play _Tetris_ during the opening credits to movies.

So I apologized to Elsa and went into the kitchen, wanting to know who the hell it was calling me. Elsa just nodded like a zombie at me, barely even registering my presence. She was so transfixed at the screen, that she probably wouldn't have even noticed my absence. On my way to the kitchen, I kept pondering who it could actually be. It couldn't be my mom, because she hadn't contacted me since I moved out, and it wasn't like I had any other friends beyond Elsa. I've blocked Hans months ago, so without any other options, who could it be? The caller display revealed a familiar name, so I answered, anxiously. The person calling me was the last person I wanted to actually be speaking to. _"Hello?"_

The person on the other end was Kristoff, the only other person it possibly could have been. "Hey, Anna," he greets me, in a pretty enthusiastic voice for once. Usually when he spoke to me, he did it in a tired, indifferent tone of voice, like he was completely weary of having to deal with me. This time, though, he sounded like was really excited for something, like the sound of my voice brought him unbridled joy. But, _I_ couldn't be the source of his pleasant mood, so it had to be something else. "Do you remember what I said yesterday?" he continued, sounding like he was planning something.

"Kristoff, after that bottle of Bacardi, I can hardly remember _anything_ about yesterday. What's up?"

"_Remember?_ We discussed this at the door, before you so rudely slammed it shut. The party today? You told me to call you."

Actually, he was ringing some vague bells, yeah. I mean, I was a nervous wreck during our brief conversation, so it wasn't like I retained very much from it, but I remembered his general point, I guess. I couldn't remember when he told me anything about a party, though. I still wasn't really sure what _I_ had to do with any of this, and why he seemed so exhilarated. "What exactly do you want?"

"I want to speak to _Elsa,_ please," he asserts, like he's already tired of talking to me.

"Why the hell do you want to speak to _Elsa?_" I blurt out, more confused than ever. When I called our her name, Elsa looked at me from the couch, because I guess it's not such a good idea yelling out a person's name, unless you want their attention. If I had any common sense, I would have hung that phone up that very moment. But I didn't. It was a huge mistake, that to this day, I was deeply regretful over. Among the many failures that represented my life, not hanging up on Kristoff, really stood out as a critical one.

Elsa actually removed herself from the sanctity of her television screen, and entered into the kitchen, to see what the commotion was about. I have never seen Elsa abandon watching a movie when there wasn't a commercial break, so this meant I had her full attention now. When she sees me holding the phone, she gives me this curious look. "Who is it?"

"It's Kristoff. He wants to speak to _you,_" I informed her, while she still looked completely puzzled. She barely even_ knew_ Kristoff, beyond the few occasions when they would have a smoke together after school. They've exchanged a few pleasantries before, yeah, but nothing intimate. He didn't even have her number, because he had to contact her through me. Hell, I didn't even think Kristoff liked her very much, so this entire scene was totally strange. I still remember that day in the hallway when he described her as the _"weird girl from English class."_ Not that it wasn't an accurate description, though. She _was_ the weird girl from English, and I was her equally peculiar best friend.

Regardless of how unusual it was, Elsa excused herself and exited the kitchen, going upstairs to talk privately. The last thing she wanted was for me to distract her, as I often did. The entire time she was up there, my stomach was buzzing with butterflies. Butterflies who had knives and chainsaws, apparently, because I felt sick. Why the hell did Kristoff want to talk to _Elsa,_ of all people? Did he want to invite her to the party, or something? I mean, that could be the only logical conclusion. But, as far as I'm aware, they only vaguely know each other, so why would Kristoff be so forward with her? Every moment she was up there, my paranoia grew more severe.

More questions blossomed, as she remained upstairs, lost in conversation. Why are they talking together for so long? It sounded, from the way she was pacing upstairs, like she was having a pretty riveting little discussion with him. I tried directing my attention back into the film we were previously watching, but my anxiety was getting the best of me. Every moment they were talking, was like a dagger in my chest. How many puncture wounds my chest could take though, that remained to be determined. If she doesn't return downstairs soon, I think I might just faint.

Finally, after enduring 20 agonizing minutes, Elsa finally returned. She had been doing a lot of laughing, from what I could overhear. She hands me my phone back, and nearly ran back upstairs before I stopped her. "_Wait, Elsa!_ What the hell is going on?" My view of her was obscured by the staircase banister, since she had already sprinted nearly halfway up the flight of stairs. I'm not certain what was happening, but Elsa was in a rush.

"Oh,_ shit,_ I'm sorry hun. Kristoff just asked me out!" Elsa smiled, like this news was supposed to inspire joy inside of me. It did nothing but make my heart _drop,_ and the pained expression plastered on my face summarized my feelings precisely. When I didn't return Elsa's smile, she looked back at me, confused. "Is, um, something wrong Anna?"

Is something wrong? Is _something_ wrong? _Everything_ is wrong. Nothing has ever been this wrong in the history of the world. Numb, I nod my head, trying to appear casual over this. "No, um, I'm _fine,_" I lie, gritting my teeth. Elsa disappeared up those stairs so quickly I could have blinked and missed it. She left me at the bottom of the stairs, where I remained paralyzed.

I felt like somebody just kicked me square in my chest. It was hard breathing, even. You know that panic attack I sometimes talk about being on the verge of? Well, I was as close to a fully realized panic attack as I could be. I nearly dropped to the ground, because I was so feverishly upset by this news. To make everything worse, Elsa was behaving like this wasn't even a big deal, acting as apathetic as any person could be! She was behaving like abandoning me in the middle of movie night, for some _guy,_ was as normal as rain. It was like my only two friends were conspiring against me. It was like the two of them have been planning this all along, engineering the most cruel way to torture me possible.

This was not like Elsa. She never goes out with anyone else, and most importantly, she never just deserts a movie when it wasn't over. This was drastically out of character for her. This was _not_ the Elsa I knew. So many horrifying images were racing through my head. What if they became a _couple?_ What If I had to watch the two of them flirt and kiss in class, or even worse, what if they do that here at _home?_ What if I got kicked out of Elsa's bed, because Kristoff and her started sleeping together? What if I have to sleep downstairs, listening to them fuck all night, listening to them doing that in _my_ bed? The prospect of that made me want to jump in front of the mercy of traffic.

I couldn't deal with it, I just couldn't. I'd _have_ to move out, retreating back to my mother's place with my tail between my legs. Oh, joy, living with my mom again, so she could ignore me all day, how positively quaint. The only other feasible alternative was to stay here and live under one roof with Elsa and her _boyfriend._ If that was my only option, then I was as screwed as I could be. I wasn't going to let Kristoff just come in here and ruin the entire foundation of the relationship Elsa and I shared. I've spent _months_ building a bond with Elsa, and Kristoff had no right to besmirch what the two of us had.

And yeah, I was probably getting ahead of myself considering they hadn't even gone out on a date yet, but what _if_ they had sex? I was only concerned with having to deal with the aftermath of their sex, but I was forgetting the most important detail of all. Elsa was a _virgin._ I cherished the fact that Elsa was a virgin, treating it like it was a trophy to be admired. I wasn't going to let Kristoff, of all people, deflower_ m_y Elsa. Just the idea of him and his big hairy blonde ass squirming inside of Elsa, taking away the thing that made her who she was, it made me ill. I was revolted just by the very idea that something like that could even happen. If anyone was taking Elsa's virginity, it was going to _me. _Eventually, that is.

But still, Kristoff actually made a move on her. I hadn't. So he had the high ground for the time being. I had a solid month of sleeping with Elsa where I could have popped the question, but I never did. I had the head-start of a lifetime, but I miserably failed to take advantage of it. Kristoff simply had bigger balls than I did. He actually _had_ balls, which was a rather substantial difference. All I knew that I wasn't going to let him take her away from me. Everyone else in my life may have abandoned me, but I wasn't letting Elsa go just so easily. When you only have one thing in your life worth living for, it's pretty important to you.

She was _mine,_ and if Kristoff wanted to sleep with her so badly, he was going to have to fight me to the death for the privilege. He could sleep with her, over my cold, dead body. If _I_ had a say in this, he wasn't going to touch a single blonde strand of her hair. I _didn't_ have a say, though. My thoughts on the situation fell to deaf ears. Elsa was the only one who's opinion mattered, and she was excited for her first date. So, presumably, I was pretty fucked over.

* * *

Elsa explained to me what Kristoff proposed over the phone, in further detail. He asked her out to a party, which unfortunately, was in just a few hours. The same party he mentioned yesterday, the very same event I was in too much of a rush to take notice of. It only gave her a few hours to get ready, since he was planning on picking her up at around 10. It was Friday, and tomorrow brought the weekend, which meant it was going to be a long night for them. It was going to be a long night, for _everyone._

If I had more warning, I might have been able to talk Elsa out of going with him. But I felt so hopelessly guilty, because Elsa was really excited about the party. I hadn't seen her so happy in _weeks._ Elsa, while she loved the living hell out of me, was still incredibly lonely. She was a 21 year old virgin, with no friends or social life to speak of. That's a pretty desperate position to be in, even if her virginal state was self-inflicted. At least I had the benefit of not being a virgin anymore, but trust me, the fact that it was _Hans_ who took that away from me... yeah, I regretted it the moment I came. Ugh.

But that was in the past, and the past is decidedly in the past. I wasn't going to let Elsa make the same mistake. If it was a_ mistake_ though, no one informed Elsa, because she was on cloud nine. She finally had the opportunity to have a boyfriend, and like, do things that normal girls did. Kristoff, if Elsa liked him enough, would have been the first boyfriend of her entire life. According to her, she was simply too busy and introverted in the past to have one. So she was pretty damn happy, to say the least. She was humming as she prepared for her date. It was the first time I've ever heard her hum.

I wanted to talk her out of it, but I just couldn't. It made me sick to my stomach watching her prepare for their date, but I knew it was what Elsa really wanted. Who was I to decide my friend's happiness for her? Have you ever heard that idiom about _"if you love something, you should set it free?"_ Well, it's just an expression, yeah, but actually letting something you love free was easier said than done. For me, it was the equivalent of lopping off a limb. Elsa was the only thing I had left, and now there was a chance that she might be taken away, too.

I've spent every moment of every day with Elsa for nearly a month, and now I was watching her prepare for her date with an entirely different person. Every thing I've told her about sex, and love, and dating, might be harvested and directed towards Kristoff. I've been prepping her this whole time for the enjoyment of somebody else. Even the _possibilit_y of something like that happening, was making me feel dizzy. I can still hear her humming, as she washes her hair. Every joyous melody that spilled out of her mouth, was causing me even more dismay.

Fresh out of the shower, clad in only a towel, Elsa was preparing her hair and make-up for the night. I was watching her strut around, and she was doing her hair while she waited for Kristoff to arrive. She wasn't braiding her hair, tonight. She was letting it down, which was the first time I've ever seen her _not_ braid her hair. I've grown so accustomed to her iconic single braid, that it was like I was looking at a completely different Elsa.

With every increasing moment, my heart sank more. I was watching her dry her hair, preparing for her date with an entirely different person. If her date with Kristoff went well, I expected her to wake me up in the middle of the night, asking me to please go downstairs so they could enjoy themselves privately. You know, in _our_ bed. Yeah, I knew that it was really Elsa's bed, but when you sleep in the same bed with someone every night for a month, I think you are owed an equal claim to its ownership. I deserved to sleep with her infinitely more than that blonde moron, anyway.

She's fixing herself up, blow-dryer in one hand, make-up bag in the other, frantically trying to get ready. I've never seen Elsa so desperate to be attractive before, it was usually something she achieved effortlessly. I'm standing by the door, unable to take my eyes off her marvelous figure, and eventually she notices my solemn presence lingering by the door frame. That's when Elsa made me do the most humiliating and degrading thing I've _ever_ done in my entire life. She called out to me, while she was applying her signature purple eye-shadow. "Anna, honey, I'm a tad late and there's so many things I need to do still. Can you be a doll and help me get ready? My hair is still a bit wet, so can you fetch me some underwear please?"

Was she out of her _fucking mind?_ She wanted me picking out her lingerie for the night? She wanted me to choose what she might potentially be getting fucked in? She wanted me to rifle through her underwear drawer like I was some kind of servant to her, picking her out something nice for Kristoff's enjoyment? It was like she was so busy getting ready for him, that she had to delegate something so incredibly trivial towards me. And I couldn't refuse, so, what the hell else could I do? If I objected too hard it would just make me seem weird, and the last thing I wanted was for Elsa to be upset at me right now. Flustered, blushing harder than I have in my entire life, I picked her out a matching set, leaving it on top of the laundry bin in the bathroom, with a knot in my chest that made me feel like I was going to collapse.

"Thanks hun," she greets me, like that wasn't one of the most dehumanizing things I've ever done. What's next, was she going to have me go the store and get her some condoms for the night? Perhaps she wanted me to eat her out first so Kristoff didn't have to? What other forms of humiliation could she inadvertently inflict to me in this moment? Was she actively campaigning to make this entire ordeal even _worse?_ This was already the worst day of my entire life, and nothing dramatic had even happened yet. I was dreading Kristoff's arrival more than I was afraid of the storm from the first week I met Elsa. The apocalypse, the actual end of the world, wasn't as bad as this. At least I had Elsa on my side then. Now she was the _source_ of the plight.

With her make-up already done, Elsa was now styling her hair, which was finally dry. She was wearing a particularly striking shade of lipstick. It was blood red, similar to how I imagined my face looked with how intensely I was blushing. She was dressed in nothing but a towel, while I stood there gawking. My presence was so insignificant to her, that she didn't even bother covering up. She was so excited for her date with Kristoff, that she hadn't even noticed how distressed I've become. Elsa was generally pretty introverted, but she always made sure to extend her concern to _me._ But tonight, looking as pretty as she could for Kristoff was all she was concerned with.

I had a trick up my sleeve. I was thinking on my feet for once, thanks to the desperation of the situation. I knew just what to say to prevent this entire shitstorm, even though I didn't want to have to pull something so despairing. But hey, drastic times call for equally drastic measures. "Elsa, um, aren't your forgetting something?"

Staring at me with this big blank look on her face, in the middle of ironing her hair, she shrugged. "Am I? I think I have everything covered."

"What about, you know, _your cold?_" I didn't want to remind Elsa of something she was so self-conscious about, but I really didn't have any other choice. Elsa was petrified of other people touching her, because of how cold her skin was. That unexplained sensation of cold you get every time you touch her, it made social interaction for her nearly impossible. It was the one crutch that made it nearly inconceivable for her to make friends. It was something she only revealed to me accidentally, and only after knowing me for a decent while. I hated bringing it up and potentially upsetting her, but I was certain it would spook her away from going on the date. She wouldn't risk Kristoff possibly stumbling onto her secret. It was the one thing I was counting on. Even my last hope, let me down though.

"Oh_ that,_" she laughs, directing her attention back to the mirror. "_That's_ nothing. Kristoff found out about that a while ago. He didn't really care. It's weird, yeah, but he just shrugged it off. He's a sweet guy." I guess they were more familiar with each other than I anticipated, unfortunately. Elsa's hair, which I have never seen unbraided before, was now finished, and she was essentially done getting ready. Her hair, which was this gigantic mane of platinum blonde, fell over her shoulders in this wild tempest of hair. Even if her hair was untamed, it was still very neatly organized, like everything else she did.

She looked absolutely_ stunning,_ the prettiest I have ever seen her. She looked like a model, like someone you saw in movies. I have never seen her prepared so impeccably before, but the aspect that made the entire thing into this bitter nightmare, was that it was for _someone else._ She slaved to look this gorgeous for the enjoyment of someone who wasn't me. It's like someone stealing your Christmas presents at the very last minute, just as you arrive at the tree.

"How I do look?" she asked, while admiring herself in the mirror. When I was too dazed to reply, she looked at me, concerned. After 20 agonizing minutes, she's _finally_ noticed how miserable I looked. "Is something _wrong_ Anna? You haven't been acting yourself tonight, like at all."

How can I act like myself when everything is crumbling down around me? I thought I was acting like myself, actually, since I was moping around over Elsa. Nothing defined me more than my obsession with her, and just like clockwork, it carried on. _She_ was the one who was acting out of character, actually. Just as expected, I was destroyed over this whole ordeal. "I'm just... _um..._" I cannot continue. I'm having difficultly even breathing, let alone talking.

"I knew it, Anna! What's wrong?" Elsa stopped staring at herself in the mirror, and directed her attention to me. I looked like I was about to cry. I've been holding back a torrent of sobs this entire night, but I couldn't take it anymore. I felt like I was about to start weeping, and I was already so mortified over the night, that the last thing I wanted was to needlessly humiliate myself further. I didn't want her to go on that date, no, but I wasn't selfish enough to ruin it by making a scene. I just wanted Elsa to be happy, even if it wasn't what would end up making _me_ happy. I was conflicted between her happiness and my own. Ultimately, though, I knew her well-being took precedent. If only there was a way for us_ both_ to end tonight cheerfully, but there didn't seem like an option that would make that happen. Things have never looked so dire.

She's now trying to comfort me, getting intolerably close towards me, considering I was trying to conceal my tears from her. "It's just... I wanted to spend tonight with _you,_" I wheeze out, on the verge of tears. That wasn't entirely true, no, but it was the only thing I could say that made any sense. I wanted to spend the night with her yeah, _that_ part was true. It was the only aspect of the truth I could tell her that wasn't damning. The other parts, like me being in love with her, and my jealousy, I had to leave out. I had to continue concealing my feelings, which were driving me insane.

_"Oh Anna."_ She's hugging me, not even concerned with her make-up. I wanted her to just leave me alone, but I appreciated the embrace considering she had just spent an hour getting ready, and I was prone to getting things messy. For example, my _entire_ life is a mess. "Anna, dear, don't worry," she whispers to me, trying to sound comforting and motherly like she always did. In this context, her tone came off as patronizing, though. The last thing I wanted was her pity. "You know, you _can_ come with, if you want."

_Oh hell no._ If I was going to get screwed over, the last thing I wanted was to be there to witness it. Watching the two of them get chummy all night, was the worst thing that could have happened. If anything was to happen between the two of them, I wanted to be completely oblivious to it. I wanted to be ignorant of their relationship status, until it effected me. I have gone through a terrible nightmare already, and the last thing I wanted was to have to endure the happy little couple flirt and make out all night long. That wast the most terrifying prospect of all to me. They were free to tongue-fuck each other if they pleased, just leave me out of it.

Basically, if Elsa was going to screw me over, I wanted to be blindfolded during it. I explained to her that I was just going through that awkward phase of missing my best friend, and tried to play it off like it wasn't a big deal. I didn't want her to worry. I mean, I wanted her to call this entire thing off, or even better yet, just go to the party with _me,_ but I wasn't going to ruin the night by forcing the two of them to chaperon me. We were now seated on the bed, and she was wrapping her arms around me, trying to console me. I had my palms pressed against her bare legs, feeling her amazingly smooth legs, for the first time. I finally get to feel her legs up, and I was too depressed to enjoy them. Just my luck.

"Anna, dear, you have nothing to worry about. You'll always be my best_ friend,_ forever," she reaffirms, which was a concept that I didn't really find comforting. Her words were pretty foreboding, actually. They were the last thing I wanted to hear at a time like this. She thought of me as nothing more than a friend, and she seemed dead-set on that fact. Nothing I could _ever_ do, could persuade her otherwise, seemingly. I am destined to the title of her friend for the rest of my life, while she went out and slept with all the tall, blonde morons that she pleased.

The two of us continued to hug for a bit more, but afterwards, I left her to her own devices. I had already done enough to stifle her enthusiasm for the night, and I just wanted to give her some peace before her date. A first date, especially at 21, is already a nerve-splitting experience. The last thing she needed was me and my distress adding to her anxiety. I should have been prepping her up, getting her ready and excited for her date, not being a wet blanket. Most importantly, I wasn't being a very good friend.

After I convinced her that I was feeling better, she went to prepare her outfit. I didn't expect her to be familiar with proper club-wear, like, wasn't this the first party she's ever attended? Clearly it was going to be something black, yeah, but what exactly Elsa would wear to a party was anyone's guess. She was inspecting her humongous wardrobe, trying to find the most appropriate thing she could wear. She needed to appear casual, but also very stylish. Since it was a party, she needed to appear both hip, but also classy.

Elsa didn't really like dresses all that much. She wasn't a tomboy, far from it, but she generally felt more comfortable in pants. She picked out these ankle-high stiletto heels, and matching faded leather jeans. I was used to Elsa wearing the occasional strip of leather fabric here and there, and she had this one leather jacket she sometimes wore, but I never saw her wear leather jeans before. They hugged the curves of her legs and waist as tightly as they could, emphasizing every inch of her body in incredible detail.

She was still having a hard time figuring out what kind of shirt she was going to sport. But she couldn't just wear a bra, so she had to find something suitable. She picked out this really high-class, sleeveless Givenchy designer shirt, which cost more than my entire wardrobe did. It had studded shoulders and a rottweiler on the front of it. I think I've seen _Rihanna_ wear a similar shirt before, so it was actually a pretty trendy decision on her part. She looked pretty damn sexy, dressed entirely in slimming black. Equipped with some extra jewelry, Elsa was entirely done dressing for the night.

I don't think she knew that it was normal to keep a guy waiting on a date, considering this was her first. But not only was she already finished getting ready, but she seemed really excited for Kristoff to arrive. I, on the other hand, was dreading his entrance more than death itself. I felt like I needed to vomit. I would have, too, if my body wasn't already so weak. His arrival loomed over me like a death sentence.

As she concluded her preparations for her date, I looked down at the bed that Elsa and I have shared for weeks. The fibers of the bed were so embedded with Elsa's intoxicating aroma, that I couldn't let someone like _Kristoff_ defile it, by sleeping in there with her. That bed was lined with so many memories between the two of us. That bed, and Elsa, should both be _mine._ I was determined to salvage the situation, by any means necessary. I'm not yet ready to submit, no matter how bleak my prospects looked.

* * *

The house is silent. The very same house that is usually full of bickering, laughing, and joy, is now thick with an eerie silence. Usually there wouldn't be a single moment where either Elsa or I weren't making a commotion, but now, you can hear a pin drop. It used to feel like such a warm, inviting place to live, but there was this thick atmosphere of dread that lingered in the air, strangling any kind of vitality. Elsa was too preoccupied to notice the shift in mood.

It was Friday night, and our usual Friday night tradition, watching movies together, has been abandoned. Instead, Elsa is waiting on the couch, anticipating the arrival of Kristoff. Her hair was done perfectly, her make-up looked like fine art, and she was dressed as stylishly as possible. Even for someone as beautiful as Elsa, she really went beyond expectations. She was stunning in every sense of the word, and as she was seated on the couch, you could mistake her as the prom queen before the ball. I mean, a prom queen who was only dressed in black, but a prom queen nonetheless. Meanwhile, I sulked upstairs, miserable. I was waiting to slit my throat, when applicable.

Finally, like a bullet ricocheting through the living room, there's a knock on the door. Like a woman possessed, Elsa jumped up, answering the door as quickly as she could. If she was trying to be stoic on her date, then she wasn't doing a very good job of it. She was just too excited to conceal her feelings, for once. When she sees Kristoff standing there, her eyes expanded with glee. Usually when she would hang out with Kristoff, or anyone else for that matter, her eyes would only be half-open, sculpted in a disinterested, tired expression. Now she looked like she couldn't wait until they were making out.

Now face to face, the couple smiled cautiously at each other, standing stiff, but excited. You could sense some real chemistry between the two. "Well damn, Elsa, you look _incredible,_" boasts Kristoff, clearing his throat, sounding as happy as a kid on Christmas day. He inspected Elsa up and down, like he couldn't believe Elsa was really that pretty. Hasn't he seen her before? Elsa was _always_ ravishing, and yeah, perhaps today she was notably pretty, but it wasn't like she didn't look gorgeous all the time.

Playing with a strand of hair above her ear, Elsa was quite obviously shy, but she still possessed this air of excitement. "_Thank you._ You look quite dashing yourself." She looked at the blonde imbecile, noticing that he was actually dressed up for a change, wearing a casual dress shirt and some fine-tailored pants. He was more dressed up than she was, surprisingly, and I assumed that was an intentional decision on Elsa's part. She didn't look like she had spent more time getting ready than her date, even though she most certainly did. She was trying to play it _cool,_ and I'm not referring to her body temperature.

"I was kinda nervous about asking you," Kristoff admits, falsely being humble, "I hope this wasn't all too sudden."

"Not at all! I was surprised actually, but it was a _pleasant_ surprise," she smiles at him, displaying the dimples she so rarely lets people see. Elsa smiling was a very rare sight, even for me. Like, holy shit, the two _just_ started talking, and there was already this undeniable sense of sexual tension between the two. How could I have been so blind about these two? I had never noticed that there was this spark, this _chemistry_ they had between each other. How could I have been so oblivious? She called the guy _cute,_ and Elsa never did that. The only other person she's ever describes as cute was _me,_ but I was just her friend. I had the suspicion that she only called me cute as a courtesy, not because she truly felt that way.

After letting Elsa's compliment stroke his ego for a moment, Kristoff was now smiling back at her, consumed with anticipation for the night. "Are we ready to go?"

"Yeah, of course, let's go. I just want to say bye to Anna first, I wonder where she wondered off to-"

That's when I jumped into the fires of hell. That's when I had a boost of confidence and energy in me that was otherwise inexplicable. Watching the two of them flirt like that, acting like they couldn't wait to rip each other's clothing off, had this concerning effect on me. I did the very last thing I ever expected to do in that situation. I'm not sure what overcame me in the moment, but I was so desperate and emotionally drained that I did something that was totally out of character for me, the very same thing I wanted most of all to avoid.

I made my way down the stairs, entering into the living room, clutching my purse. Away from Elsa's all-seeing eyes, I changed quietly upstairs, in the middle of a panic attack. Not that she would have noticed anyway, with how single-minded she was with getting ready for her date. I changed into a simple, tight-fitting blue dress, that hugged my humble curves affectionately. Why?

Because I was going with them. Elsa looked surprised, since I specifically stressed the point that I wasn't going. I explained to her that at the last moment, I had a change of heart, and decided to go anyway. If I was going to be screwed over, I wanted to be there, fighting tooth and nail to make sure it didn't happen. Even if tagging along was going to me agony for me, I was committed to being there. I promised I wouldn't hang around them too much, and that I would leave them be. Basically, all I was asking for was a ride to the party.

Elsa awkwardly tried to explain this to Kristoff, and he shrugged it off, saying he was fine with it. "The more the merrier," he agrees, like my presence was completely irrelevant to his night. I mean, he was about to have his arm around Elsa, so what difference did_ I_ make?

My stomach was tangled in knots, my mind was racing all around the room, and I was on the verge of a nervous breakdown. I felt like I was trying to walk across two buildings on only a fishing line, like I was miles off the ground suspended by nothing more than a razor-sharp piece of string. I think I would have felt less nervous under those circumstances, actually. Because at least, if I fell, I would have just died. The repercussions of tonight, though, were going to effect the rest of my life. _Everything_ was relying on the success of tonight.

It was time to go. All three of us were on our way. The buzzing couple, and the pathetic redhead who tagged along out of desperation. Tonight was going to be a long one, that much was certain. But what was going to happen? I had no idea. I was afraid, actually. While the three of us walked to Kristoff's car, I looked back at the house, one more time, like I wanted to run back in there. I couldn't, though. I had to ride this bomb out, until it went off.

Already, my stomach was filled with vile. Watching them walk ahead of me, together, with me tagging along in the background like a lost puppy who didn't even deserve to be there. She looked happier walking next to Kristoff, than she ever has around me.

Well, at least I could look forward to getting drunk at the party. Maybe I would get lucky? You know, and die in a car crash on the way.

The only comforting notion I had, was that at the very least, the night couldn't get any worse. I was wrong. There was a huge surprise waiting for me once we showed up at the party.


	15. Blood in the Discotheque

I was sitting in the back-seat of Kristoff's car, with the buzzing couple occupying the two front positions.

Watching them made me feel nauseous. I really couldn't believe what I was seeing, I mean, Elsa and Kristoff were a _couple,_ of all people? Kristoff barely even liked her, he thought she was weird. I mean, she _was_ weird, but he promoted the misconception that there was something wrong with being weird. He was merely _tolerating_ Elsa's quirks, while her unusual personality is what made me love her in the first place.

I remember sitting in class next to him, listening to him comment about how strange she was. Now, out of nowhere, he was asking her out on a date? A date she agreed to, a date she was absolutely ecstatic over? He didn't even _deserve_ her. This entire thing was a complete farce.

It was tradition for Elsa and I to hang out every Friday night like clockwork, but Kristoff threw a wrench into our plans, to put it mildly. He was the Yoko Ono to our Beatles. Actually, no, at least you could argue that Yoko _loved_ John Lennon. Kristoff hardly even_ liked_ Elsa, and he was splitting us apart just on a whim, so it was even worse. He was more like our _Judas,_ the traitor that ruined everything just because he could. Kristoff was ruining my life pretty much just for shits and giggles.

I sat at the back of the car, as silent as a mouse. I was looking out the window, trying to focus my attention on anything beyond the two people flirting right in front of me. They giggled and joked the whole way to the party, pretending like I didn't even exist. I was clearly the third wheel on their date, yeah, but the level of indifference Elsa was exhibiting towards me was totally unlike her. Usually I was the center of her entire world, but now all of a sudden, when a cute boy was introduced into the mix, I was tossed out like chopped liver? I had a feeling that Elsa didn't even want me here, and that she only invited me as a courtesy.

Or, more than likely, out of _pity. _My presence was nothing more than an act of charity. I was the pathetic loser who couldn't even get a date to the party. I was the misfit who needed to follow her own best friend on her first date, out of desperation. I was the oddball who was in love with her best friend, while Elsa thought of me as nothing more than her lapdog. I was someone to be deserted if necessary, in the event where a cute boy came along. The entire drive to the party was littered with them laughing and joking around in the front-seat, while I hopelessly tried to drown out their voices.

Watching Elsa, the love of my life, fake-laugh at Kristoff's shitty jokes and supplement her own, was like watching a tragedy play out in slow motion. The entire time I was seated behind them, I felt like I was going to be carsick. A potential car accident felt more appealing than staying in here with these two. Generally I tried to avoid looking up front, but I could have sworn I saw Elsa's hand caressing his leg. I felt the need to cry again, but resisted the urge. We were going to a party, and the last thing I wanted, was for my mascara to smear. On the bright side, things couldn't possibly get any worse, I thought. It was the lone thought that gave me comfort during the agonizingly long ride.

* * *

I was wrong. As usual, I was as wrong as I could be_._ Things always had the potential to get worse, and this time was no different. Why? Because_ Hans_ was attending this party. But he wasn't merely going to be there, no, he was _co-hosting_ the damn thing.

The party was at the biggest club in the city. In front of the club was a humongous gathering of people, and it looked like things were just about to start. There was a car parked right in front of the entrance to the club. I don't mean that it was parked in a parking spot, no, I mean it was literally positioned on the_ sidewalk,_ in front of the club, carelessly parked in a crooked angle. It looked like someone severely drunk parked it in the middle of the sidewalk, for no discernible reason.

Now, if you're wondering why I'm explaining something so trivial in such elaborate detail, it was because standing on top of that car, was none other than Hans himself. He stood on top of the car like it was a stage, about to address the audience. Apparently, he knew the guy who was throwing the entire bash, and was about to make a speech to begin the night. Normally, I would feel nervous around Hans, but I was just an indistinguishable dot among the enormous ensemble of people. He was never going to recognize me in this gigantic ocean of excited party-goers.

I'm not even sure why he was standing on that car, other than for dramatic effect. There were girls clad in tight-fitting, revealing clothing, assembled all around the car, which had the effect of making him look pretty cool. I mean, I knew that wasn't the case, and that he was a complete asshole, but someone who didn't know him might have been persuaded into thinking that. It didn't matter how many groupies he had positioned around him, because I knew the _real_ Hans. The real Hans was nothing more than a piece of shit.

Hans started his speech, facing the crowd confidently. He was clearly quite drunk himself, because he slurred his words terribly. "Alrightttt everybody... ok. _Ok. So, _I know why ya'll are here, I ain't gonna keep ya'll, cause I know everyone here just wants to get fucked up, but my boy wanted me to welcome everyone and say a few words before we let everyone in." The horde started cheering, counting down the seconds until the entrance of the club was opened. There was this wild buzz of excitement in the air. If Hans didn't finish with his self-indulgent speech soon, there was going to be a riot.

"So, I've had a few beers, I'm not gonna lie, but I ain't drunk. I had a little _sippy sippy_, that much is true, but I am not drunk. Mmkay?" The horde was now actively laughing along with Hans, who was only feeding into their hype. Everyone except for our little group, of course. All three of us were indifferent to Hans' entire speech. But if Elsa had any desire to flee the party because of Hans' involvement, she wasn't showing it. She seemed just as excited as anyone else in the crowd. Not even the guy who tried attacking her with a knife, could diminish her enthusiasm.

The mob was reaching its fever pitch, and I guess Hans sensed that there was no reason delaying the party any further. The atmosphere was already as worked up as it could be. "I just hope everyone has a good time and nobody breaks anything _too_ severely," he concludes, laughing, with a broken, drunken smile. **_"Open this motherfucker up!"_ **With that, the entrance to the club was opened, and the horde started flooding through in a mad panic. I tried my best to stay with Elsa and not get trampled by the stampede of the crowd. I had to admit, though, that Hans and his idiot friends knew how to throw a party. The hype in here was about to shoot through the roof.

"_Oh shit,_ I hope they don't card us," Kristoff screams, over the buzz of the throng of people all around us. He was trying to maneuver himself through the crowd while holding Elsa's hand. I on the other hand, was discarded, forced to make my way through the mob all on my own. It was like fighting my way through a small army.

"Why's that?" Elsa yelled back, holding onto Kristoff's broad shoulder for dear life.

"Well, because you and I can get in here just fine, but if they decide to card _Anna, _she's pretty screwed." Wasn't that just great? I couldn't even be left alone tonight, I had to be cause for all this concern. I had to be something that needed to be worried about, like I was a child who couldn't even get into a bar. I needed to be this little guilt trip for them both, like my entire involvement just added to their headache. I was the only under-aged person in our little group, which meant I was even more of a liability to their enjoyment. I just wanted to tag along, and now my presence could potentially screw up their whole night.

I probably would have died of embarrassment if I held up the line, or even worse, if I ruined their night by making Kristoff take me home. Either that, or I would have spent the entire time waiting in the car while they got wasted at the party. Luckily though, the crowd was in such a frenzy the club bouncer just whisked all three of us in. I guess I looked older than I thought, even if I had my hair still braided like a toddler. Being let into the party meant that now, I had the pleasure of watching them on their date. You know, all things considered, I have _really_ shitty luck.

The club was pretty spacious, and more of a casual stetting than I would have imagined. It had lots of tables, lots of open seats, and even a balcony to rest at. There was a large dance floor equipped with strobe lighting, fancy fog machines, and an established DJ. They hired a renown radio announcer, known simply as _DJ Gaston._ He was a large, burly man almost entirely covered in hair. He was prepared to keep a steady influx of music pounding into the dancehall, which I guess was the entire intention of hiring him.

_"No one DJ's like Gaston!"_ he announced, once he saw the gathering of people flood into the dancehall. Three blondes who were standing in the front all cheered like they had won the lottery. I don't think it was unreasonable for me to say, that Gaston was someone who got along well with women.

_"We love you Gaston!"_ cheered one of the ladies, even if her voice was nearly drowned out by a chorus of whistles and cheers. This was his introduction to start playing loud, abrasive music, that flooded into the air. The thundering sound of party music vibrated the entire building. You could feel it in your bones, it was so loud. It drilled through my head like a hydraulic jackhammer. I guess that's why they call it _drill music,_ because it literally sounds that way once the volume is cranked up high enough. It's so loud, that it even hinders your ability to think. Luckily, the last thing I wanted to do right now, was _think. _

Once we were on the dance floor, my anxiety calmed down. Once in a more sociable, enthusiastic environment, I was finally able to relax a little. Or, maybe it was the two shots of rum I downed within the first 30 seconds of finding the bar. Er, I can't quite remember. Elsa warned me to pace myself better, but around her and Kristoff, I didn't really want to be aware of my surroundings. I wanted to drown them out as soon as I could. The three of us were tucked away at the bar, three little indiscernible blips among the mad, sprawling chaos of the party.

The place was packed head to toe with people. Some of the people there I recognized from school, but the vast majority of attendants were complete strangers. It was hard to even breathe with such an abundance of people, since we were packed like sardines. A riot could break loose at any minute with the frenzy that was taking place in here. It was the wildest club I have ever been to. Well, technically, it was the _only_ club I had ever attended, but it seemed pretty intense even for a Friday night celebration. People were dancing, stripping, and screaming in hedonistic excess. At one of the booths, was this girl giving a strip tease to a guy who was pouring Vodka down her dress.

I leaned against the counter of the bar, because I was certain I was going to really familiarize myself with it. The bar was the one place I could find comfort, lost in such a hysterical collection of people. Who ever organized this party, wanted to raise the dead. Hans might be an idiot, but his popularity helped him throw some pretty wild events. Next to me, stood the dashing couple, and Elsa was drinking just as wildly as I was, making these adorable little faces to her date. They looked like they wanted some privacy.

Surprisingly, the three of us were recognized by some people we knew from school, all seated at a booth together. Once they spotted us, they waved us over for a friendly chit-chat. They were all vague acquaintances I knew from various classes that we shared, but none I could really consider as my friend. Still, at least I didn't have to spend the whole party following around Elsa and her date.

I was shocked to see Belle, the local bookworm, sitting with the group. Her hair was done up in a ponytail, and she was dressed in what looked like a tight-fitting black party dress. Next to her was Ariel, the swim team captain, wearing a similar piece in sparkly green. I've seen her swim before, and she had abs like you couldn't imagine. I'm glad Elsa had never met her before, because one look at _this_ ginger undressed, and she wouldn't want anything to do with me. With them was also Tiana, who I think I had Science with, and Alice, the school's biggest stoner, and a few other girls, but I was completely unable to identify any more of them. Me being drunk, probably had something to do with that. I was so wasted, everything I was observing felt like a dizzying blur.

When they noticed that Elsa and Kristoff were there together, as a couple, they all started laughing and cheering delightfully in unison, proud that the resident weird girl actually found herself a boyfriend. Except, now all of a sudden Elsa wasn't weird, she was little miss popular, all thanks to the strapping young man who had his arm around her waist. I've been best friends with Kristoff for years, and he never helped me appear cool to _anyone_ before, let alone a crowd. For some reason, they were all overwhelmed with joy that the two of them were together now. "You two make a handsome couple," commented one of the girls I couldn't name.

"Damn Elsa," boasts Ariel, who was holding an overly large glass of some clear fluid. "I have to hand it to you girl, you scored big time," she praises, which caused Elsa to blush terribly in response. Kristoff hugged his arm around her torso tighter, like he was proud. She wasn't used to being the center of attention, and now she had a small group of her classmates showering her with flattering remarks.

"I'm really happy for you two! What a cute couple," compliments Tiana, joining in on the praise. Um, did I miss something? Where did all of this popularity come from? Elsa gets a tall boyfriend, and now everyone notices and likes her? I was best friends with that tall blonde neanderthal for years, and no one ever said a thing about it. Now, a collective of people we only vaguely knew, were pleased that two virtual strangers were a couple? I guess it's true what they say, people only notice you when you're apart of a couple. Elsa and Kristoff were the Kim and Kanye of the party, the Beyoncé and Jay-Z, the attractive, charming power couple. They were now the duo that everyone noticed and paid attention to, like two celebrities. Ugh.

The discovery that they were a couple was met with quite a lot of buzz, to say the least. But, they were just on a freaking date together, it wasn't like they just announced their engagement, so the squeals of joy were completely unnecessary. It was all so disgustingly phony, all so rehearsed and fake. They barely even _liked_ Elsa or Kristoff, and they treated Elsa like she was invisible most of the time. But once they've been joined together, everyone magically figures out they're wonderful people?

It was revolting watching them get all excited over this. I stood to the side, discarded and ignored like I hadn't even arrived with the two of them. So yeah, I know sound bitter, but most of the time it would have been wonderful to see Elsa met with popularity and approval. If it was for the right reasons, I would have been equally delighted. But these people barely knew her, they only liked her because she was an accessory to the tall, dashing Kristoff. Their appreciation of her was purely superficial.

The three of us soon joined the table, and once I swallowed a few more shots, my apprehension finally started to lessen. Being seated right next to the happiest couple in the world though, didn't help. Kristoff had his arm over Elsa's shoulder the entire time, and I have _never_ heard Elsa giggle so frivolously before in my entire life. I could tell that her laughs were fake, too, because I knew what her laughing sounded like. I've memorized her voice. She wasn't laughing because she thought his terrible jokes were funny, she was politely giggling at them purely out of convention. Even _Elsa_ had joined in on the phoniness of the affair, the one person who was usually above all of this.

I was trying not to be upset, truly I was, but Elsa _was_ happy though. She was more gleeful with Kristoff than she had ever been with _me,_ and I just had to accept that. Sure, I was her devoted best friend, but nothing I could ever do, could produce as much enthusiasm as a big, muscled arm around her shoulder. She was looking into his eyes and laughing at his crummy jokes with this sense of arousal, like she had bypassed months of chemistry and relationship building and went straight into the horny make-out stage. I never expected Elsa to act this way on a first date, even if she was tipsy.

The three of us were sitting at the table, but none of us did much socializing. The two blondes could be excused though, since they were making sex-eyes at each other, while Kristoff whispered sweet nothings into her ear. On one occasion, I noticed Elsa whisper something back into his ear, in order to avoid the rest of the table from hearing it. She said it with this playful smile on her face, biting her lip. For some odd reason, Elsa was possessed to tell Kristoff some perverted little secret, or something else equally scandalous. When Kristoff heard what she said, he erupted into laughter, the two them snickering wildly like she told him she wasn't wearing any panties, or something to that effect. I would have given _anything_ to know what she whispered to him.

During one of their many whispering sessions, Ariel must have noticed just how intimate they were getting. I mean, this was their _first_ date, and if they got any closer, Elsa would be sitting on his lap. After eyeing them for a sew seconds, Ariel blurted out something to everyone else at the table. "Oh my god you two! You're are seriously the cutest couple," she insists, which only prompted a shy, rosy-cheeked grin from Elsa, while Kristoff tightened his grip around her even further. "Have you two even_ kissed_ yet?" she continues, and this time, the entire table reacted with high-pitched shrieks and a chorus of excited, drunken laughter. Except me, of course. I sat there solemnly, wishing somebody would spill a tray of drinks over Ariel before she inflicted any more damage.

"Not _yet,_" Elsa admits, shooting a knowing smile at the guy who had his arm wrapped over her, "but hopefully _soon._" The entire table applauded Elsa's confession, and even Kristoff himself looked surprised by the eagerness of Elsa's statement. To think that it took me an entire month to get a kiss from her, and yet he was already likely to accomplish the same feat on their very first night out. It was only a matter of time, at this point, until they were locking lips. Elsa _already_ looked like she wanted to spend a long time investigating his throat. Comparatively, when she kissed me, it only lasted for a few seconds, like I had something contagious spread on the roof of my mouth.

After a while, the two got up to go dancing together, leaving me behind with the rest of the people I despised. Luckily I had Belle with me, who I was at least partially familiar with. It was better than being totally alone, I suppose, even though I was so drunk I could hardly identify her. "They're a really cute couple, Anna," Belle screams, over the loud sonic boom of the music. I could only nod politely in agreement, even though I couldn't have disagreed more. Everyone else seemed to think so, anyway, so maybe I was just being bitter about everything.

At first I was watching them dance together, but it quickly became too hard to look at them, so I directed my attention into more rum shots. I was trying to drown out this nagging feeling of dread that persisted in my stomach. For the brief few seconds I was observing them, I couldn't help but notice they seemed incredibly happy together. I had never seen Elsa happy like this before, and even though it was someone else who was the recipient of this joy, I was proud that Elsa finally managed to fit into the rest of the world, even if it was only inadvertently because of me. Finally, Elsa has found social acceptance and even a boyfriend. What was _my_ problem then, if even a loner like Elsa could find that sense of bliss?

I sat there almost entirely silent, only occasionally breaking for small bursts of small talk, while the rest of the table was loud and rowdy. Everyone else at the table were the types who got excessively loud while drunk, though alcohol only serves to make me mellow and detached. All this commotion attracted the attention of the devil himself. I didn't see him at first, but eventually, I noticed him standing on the other side of the club. Yeah, I'm referring to_ Hans._ Somehow, this night never fails to find a new way to disappoint me. It's an endless marathon of torture and discomfort, and I seem to be strapped in for a long ride.

Just as soon as I observed him, he was already in the process of setting his crosshairs on_ me,_ as he walked right up to the table, dressed in some ridiculous outfit like he was trying to look all cool. He was wearing a white designer sports jacket, with matching shoes and pants, looking like someone who just stepped out of a rap music video. Who did he think he was dressing in all white? Did he think he was some big-shot or something, like he was important enough to pull off an outfit like that? "Hey ladies," he announced to the table, with his hands casually in his pockets, trying to look as smooth as he could. He was pretty good at it, actually, I had to admit. Hans really did have this sinister charm to him.

_"Hey Hans!"_

_"Hans, my boy!"_

_"Hans, you old bastard!"_

A chorus of introductions greeted Hans, who stood there smug, letting all the praise rain over him like he was the royal King of the ball. Like tonight wasn't bad enough, now I had to worry about this sadistic bastard? It was like today was designed by someone who really hated me, intricately plotted to include all of my biggest fears and social anxieties. Not only did I have to deal with Elsa being on her date, but now I was surrounded by an army of people I couldn't stand. It was like all of my phobias were being indulged at the same time, all in one long, cruel roller-coaster of a night.

"Hey Anna," he greets _me_ personally, even though there was an entire table full of people who actually wanted to talk to him. Why he decided to direct his attention to the one person who most desperately wanted nothing to do with him, I'll never know. Actually, I knew full well. It was because he _fucking hated me,_ and just wanted to rub some salt into my already festering wounds. I guess my night needed just a little more humiliation just to make it the perfectly shitty day. Though I was remaining calm, underneath the hem of my dress, my legs were shaking from anxiety. I wasn't wearing stockings, and the club was actually pretty cold, so maybe I was shivering, actually. Either way, I was having difficulty remaining still.

When I refused to answer him, because, well, _fuck him,_ he continued. He _always_ continued talking, even after I made it fully apparent that I wanted nothing to do with him. He could talk to a grape fruit and still enjoy himself, because he just loved hearing the sound of his own insipid voice. "You know, I have to hand it to the big oaf over there. Kristoff found himself some quality tail, for once. Even with all of my objections with that slithery Elsa creature, I have to admit, she is one _fine_ piece of ass. You though, _Anna,_ what about _you?_ Did you come here all alone?" He's smiling the same shit-eating grin that was perpetually plastered on his face, and I got up from the table and marched over to the bathroom as urgently as I could, in protest. I just couldn't deal with his venom in the moment, I already had enough on my mind. As I stormed away, the rest of the table shot me confused, bewildered looks.

* * *

In the bathroom, thankfully, the pounding music wasn't as prominent. Although the smell in there was rancid, like the stench of spoiled eggs. Ignoring the repugnant aroma, I was staring at myself in the bathroom mirror. Reflected back at me, was a young lady drained of life, like a corpse. I felt like I was going to collapse. The night drained all of my radiance away, and what was left, was a mere shell of the old Anna. I was a broken down, dissembled version of the old me.

Even though I wasn't exactly pleased with Elsa recently, she was still my best friend and the love of my life. Hearing him objectify and degrade her like that made my stomach turn. Hell, it made me want to smash a bottle open and slit his scrawny little throat! God, I was so inebriated I could barely even talk, let alone defend Elsa to that asshole. I sat there and let him say those disgusting things to everyone at the table. I was supposed to be defending her honor, and yet I was too chicken shit to do anything. What did I even care what anyone else at the table thought? It wasn't like any of them even liked me, so what difference did making a scene in front of them make? And you know, for people who seemed so enthused that Elsa and Kristoff were a couple, none of them seemed overly concerned with Hans badmouthing her. Some fair-weather friends they were.

It all just goes to show that in life, friendship is about_ quantity,_ not_ quality._ I would have traded a table of enthused morons chanting my name for a real friend like Elsa any day. The very same best friend I had just let Hans treat like shit once again, for the third time. He nearly killed the girl, and I was socializing with him when he should have been in prison. This entire thing was just too screwed up for me to accept, like this entire night was this one long nightmare. I smacked my head against the mirror, trying to wake myself up. It turns out, this wasn't a dream at all, so there was no way to wake up from this.

Exiting the bathroom, I saw Hans still chatting with the same people from the table. I could feel my heart beating faster than it ever has before, like I was about to go skydiving. I walked over to the table, almost like I wanted to pick a fight. Usually it was in my nature to avoid confrontation, but I was having a pretty shitty night. I was so drunk, I didn't even care anymore.

Hans smiled at me as he saw me walking over. "Feeling better Anna? You sure rushed away suddenly." When my only response to his statement was my silence, he turned his head at an angle, like he was trying to figure out what I was up to. I only stared back at him with glazed, furious eyes, giving him the biggest death stare I could muster. I was at my boiling point, but Hans was determined to test just how far he could berate me before I stopped tolerating it.

When he saw how defiant I was, he smiled, like he enjoyed the idea of a challenge. He was going to torment me endlessly, until eventually my composure broke. With how dedicated he was, it was only a matter of time. "Well, it's a good thing you chose just then for a bathroom break," he chuckles, staring me down, like he accepted my challenge, "because as soon as you left, Kristoff started groping Elsa over the pool table. That didn't come as a _surprise_ though, because we all know what type of girl Elsa is like, right everyone?"

"Leave her alone," defended one of the unidentifiable girls sitting at the table, imploring Hans to stop with his verbal assault

Another girl from the table, Belle, came to my defense. "Stop being such a jerk," she groaned. I was almost touched that any of them even cared about me enough to talk back to Hans, but it didn't stop the tension of the scene. You could slice it with a knife.

"_What?! _I'm just telling the truth. Did you not see the two of them over there, tongue-fucking each other?" When the small crowd of girls all nodded in disgust towards Hans and his lies, it was like he got even more upset, like he expected them to help reiterate his lie. When he found out that his campaign of slander wasn't working, he got even more livid, and grew more desperate to attack Elsa. He knew that the key to upsetting me was through Elsa. He could see the obvious affection that I had for her, in the way my eyes flickered every time I heard her name.

He could call me any name he wanted to, but it was his comments about Elsa that really bothered me. Sure he was going to lose the adulation of the table full of girls, but he valued hurting me above all else. He could always just buy a new collection of groupies, but there was only _one_ Anna he could harass. I was priceless to him. He didn't enjoy bullying anyone more than I, for some twisted reason. I was his sadistic muse, and nothing brought him more pleasure than hurting my feelings whenever applicable. Even during a party, his nature was no different.

Brandishing this sinister smile, even more determined than ever, he continued. "Heh, I guess I finally understand why you and her are such good friends. Takes a _whore,_ to a know a _whore._" He stressed both words as strategically as he could, like salt on a wound, letting it pester and sear for as long he could.

That was it. That was my last goddamn straw, that was the final bit of abuse I could take tonight. The room was spinning. My stomach was boiling with vile. My head couldn't survive another moment of this hammering music, it felt like my brain was splitting. I was getting _really_ tired of Nicki Minaj screaming into my ear all night long. My threshold for mistreatment was at its end, and I was sick and tired of everyone treating me like shit. It ended now. I channeled all of my strength and power into my palm, slapping him across the face as relentlessly as I could muster.

The table, assembled in front of us like a theatrical presentation, cheered and applauded my assault on him, which caused him to fall backwards into a wall fixture, stumbling downward. This large bruise was plastered all over his face, and you could even see my hand print ingrained into the flesh on his cheek. The entire table was cheering me on, so it felt pretty good knowing I wasn't the only one who hated him. Even though I despise violence, and would only call upon it as an absolute last resort, smacking him felt absolutely amazing. Likely, I was probably going to get into shit for that, but nothing could take away the perverted sense of pride I felt after striking him. This is a guy who's been harassing me for _months,_ and I've finally had my opportunity to return the favor.

Unfortunately though, violence usually does lead to further violence, which was why I generally avoided it like the plague. Hans rose from the ground, and like a furious bat out of hell, his eyes stretched wide in a demented, possessed frame, he struck me back, tossing me onto the ground. I was thrown back so violently, that all of the air in my lungs was exhaled in one fell swoop. I expected Hans to be upset, yeah, but the last freaking thing I expected was for him to actually hit me back, especially with such a vivid audience glued to the scene! I guess the superficial asshole just couldn't help himself after having his face bludgeoned. His face was off limits, seemingly.

I couldn't believe what Hans had done. He was a pretty despicable ass, that much I already knew, but still, I _never_ actually envisioned him being able to hit me like that. It was the low point in a lifetime full of immoral deeds, and it was an act of depravity so sickening my opinion of him dropped even further. He must have been driven insane, to lose his cool like that. Laying on the ground, feeling the side of my face go numb, I discovered finally what it felt like to be hit. I had never actually been struck in my life, and let me inform you, it's not lovely. I couldn't even react because my body was so drained by this unexpected turn of events.

The table over-watching this struggle erupted into screaming and hissing, directed towards Hans who had a look like _"oh shit what did I just do."_ Almost immediately, over the chorus of the boos and the thrashing music, I heard a familiar, soothing voice call my name, trying to free itself from the crowd. This time, though, the usually soothing voice was twisted into a furious, blood-curdling tone. **_"Anna!"_ **the voice shrieked, like the rage of hell itself was being beckoned.

Before I even realized what the hell was happening, I saw Elsa, who was stepping in as my guardian angel, come to my rescue. She put all of her energy into a powerful shove, tossing Hans against the wall with a such a thundering crash I thought maybe she accidentally killed him. Elsa's usually relaxed demeanor, was now laced with purely violent intent, and I was really glad I wasn't Hans right now. Well, I'm _always_ glad I'm not Hans, but after enduring the wrath of Elsa, he looked like a bull just gored him. I would have felt sorry for him, if he didn't deserve everything and more.

The next thing I knew, someone extremely strong was picking me off from the floor. Looking up, I was delighted to see another familiar blonde friend of mine, Kristoff. This was the only moment during the entire night when I was actually relieved to see him. What an absurd scene this was, though. Kristoff helping me off of the floor, Elsa panting with fatigue after shoving Hans against a wall, and an entire table of classmates applauding like she just saved the day. Before I had the opportunity to let the commotion sink in too deeply, Kristoff did the one thing he always did, which was bring some reason into the situation. "We better get the fuck out of here, ladies, before Hans deploys the goons."

Kristoff, as always, was completely right. Elsa had just assaulted Hans, and while he did the same thing to me, the difference was that this was Hans' domain, and that his friends owned the place. Kristoff recommended that we should get out of there as fast as we could, before security came to intervene. I wasn't sure what difference that would have made, since we had an entire table full of witnesses who would have collaborated our story about Hans slapping me, but I guess it was time to get the hell out of there anyway. I was sick and tired of this nauseating place, and even better yet, it meant that their date was over. I inadvertently just sabotaged their date, _and_ got Hans beat up. It wasn't the greatest victory, but at this point, I would take any good news I could get. Beggars cannot be choosers.

We marched through the crowd, trying to flee the scene before anything even worse could happen. As we left, I looked back at Hans, who was gripping his own chin, looking almost like he was afraid it was broken. Any damage to his precious face wasn't going to be taken lightly. Before my view of him was vanquished by the horde we were retreating into, I saw him scowl back at Elsa and I. This was not the last we were going to see of him, that much I was certain. He looked like he was already planning his murderous revenge against us, but the fact that he was still laying on the ground, leaning against a wall, blood tricking down his face, looking absolutely_ pitiful,_ made me feel like there wasn't anything to worry about. He looked even more insignificant than he usually did, battered and discarded against the wall.

Among all the new developments of tonight, it was nice knowing that some things never change. Hans always has been, and always will be, a complete _loser._ But the night was not yet over. Far from it. It hadn't even started yet, to tell you the truth. The main event was just about to happen, and it put all the night's prior drama to shame. Things were just about to get juicy.


	16. A Disquieting Confession of Love

The car is parked back at Elsa's house, where we were first picked up. The date is over.

As Kristoff turned the key in his ignition, he looked into the back-seat, where Elsa and I were now sitting. After I was assaulted during the party, Elsa kept me company back here, making sure I was fine. I was perfectly alright, but her sitting next to me really brightened my mood. I was resting my head against her shoulder, because I missed that sensation of cold you received every time you touched her. Usually, her chilly aura bugged the hell out of me, but after a night like this, I was never going to take it for granted again.

During the ride, Kristoff barely said a single word. Eventually, he clears his throat, trying to cut through the awkwardness of the situation. "I guess, um, tonight didn't go quite as planned, did it?"

Elsa shrugged, acting all shy and embarrassed like any of this was her fault. If anyone was to blame, it was _me, _but that fact was thankfully being down-played. "That's certainly an understatement," she agrees back, with a really weary smile on her face, like she just wanted to get some sleep already. If Kristoff expected to be invited in for drinks, he was sorely mistaken. The date was thoroughly concluded.

"But, I'll call you, or like, something. You can call _me_ if you want. _I don't know._" The night started off with this ecstatic buzz, with Elsa and Kristoff more enthused to see each other than I possibly could have imagined. But after what happened during the party, it was like all the excitement in the air had dissipated, leaving only an awkward, stilted aftermath. They were stuttering while talking now, like they could hardly even converse coherently anymore. The charisma Kristoff embodied when he was talking to her before, has now completely evaporated, and only a shy, uncomfortable mess remained.

You'd think that after all the dread I experienced because of their date, the realization that it was now over, would bring me some relief. The fact that _I_ ruined their entire evening, and got beat up in the process, certainly did nothing to ease my anxiety. I ruined _everything,_ including any potential happiness for Elsa. I mean, I guess they could go on another date sometime, but after a sour first date like _that,_ it didn't seem likely. It was the first date of Elsa's life, and I prematurely ended it by getting into a fight. To describe the night as a _disaster,_ is a humbling trivialization.

Elsa and Kristoff said their final goodbyes for the night, and he took off, driving home. Thank goodness he drove us home first, because my cheek was begging for some ice. Watching him drive away put Elsa in a somber mood. She watched him disappear from her line of vision with a drab expression. I was pretty good at reading Elsa's feelings, and that look she had on her face was a big_ "that went terribly."_

Trying to comfort my best friend, who's first date I just wrecked, I put my hand on her shoulder, trying my best to make this whole ordeal seem like less of a catastrophe than it really was. But when a date ends with two people getting assaulted, well, you can't really argue that it ended well. It went as badly as a date could possibly go, all things considered. She seemed ready for bed, and after how worked up she got after shoving Hans, it seemed like she agreed with my assessment. "You can always just call him and arrange another date," I tell her, trying to console her.

She groans this heavy, lurching sigh, staring at the ground. "I don't think so, Anna." I would have argued with her, but she seemed pretty dead-set on that decision. The two of us walked up her lawn, and back into her house, settling in for the night. Their date was thankfully over, but the night's biggest development had yet to rear its head. Elsa might have been ready for bed, but we were about to stay up for a long time more. We were going to be up until the wee hours of the morning.

* * *

I am resting on our sofa. That beat-up, ancient couch we lounge on every time we watch movies together. On most nights, I would take the sanctity of this sofa for granted, resting on it like it was merely a piece of furniture. This was not an average night, though. After the excruciating night I had just endured, the sofa felt like a pool of water at the end of a desert. Normally, I would watch movies with Elsa bored and uninterested, but after the events of tonight, I was going to savor every boring movie night for the rest of my life. I couldn't wait until the next time we could snuggle up in the same blanket, and watch some slasher flick.

To think that Elsa was_ mine_ again, after this headache of a night, was the happiest possible outcome. And to make it all happen, all I needed to do, was get the shit slapped out of me by my ex-boyfriend. I wish I could say it wasn't worth it. I mean, it would be nice if I didn't have assholes like Hans around me, but if I had to be surrounded by jerks like him, I was glad they could occasionally make themselves useful. Speaking of which, I was still proud Elsa whooped his ass. In fact, I was absolutely ecstatic over it. "What does it feel like knowing you just kicked Hans' ass?"

Elsa was over in the corner, taking her heels off, finally able to relax after the night. She looked like her feet were killing her. I was wearing heels myself, but Elsa went a whole step above expectations and wore these ridiculously high-heeled stilettos, spending the whole night lumbering around on two torture devices. I thought _my_ night was bad, but at least I didn't have to walk on pins and needles. With them removed, she could finally relax, leaning against the wall and sliding to the floor, looking like she had just ran a marathon, absolutely defeated. "I don't know what came over me," she finally admits, after playing with her feet like they needed a massage, "when I saw him do that to you, I just lost my mind. It was like a split personality. I'm surprised I didn't smash open a wine bottle and gouge his eyes out, actually."

Neither of us were moving, because of how exhausted we were, but we continued talking anyway, from opposite sides of the room. "You came to my defense and beat a guy up for me. That just goes to show how much you_ love me,_ Elsa. I'm so flattered," I teased her, looking back at her, with my lips spread into this big frisky smile. She grinned back, but rolled her eyes in response to my statement, still rubbing her sore soles. "And even on the dance floor with _Kristoff,_ you kept your eyes on me," I continued, still trying to be playful, even if it was an unquestionably bad night for us both.

"_Of course_ I kept my eyes on you. I can't leave you alone for 10 seconds without you getting into trouble! I shouldn't have left you unsupervised in the first place," she jokes back. Even though she said it in a humorous tone, Elsa was dead right, actually. I was flattered beyond words to think that even in the middle of dancing with Kristoff, Elsa's concern still rested squarely on me. She was so tormented by her thoughts of me, that she couldn't even stop thinking about me on a _date._ I guess we spent an equal amount of time, thinking about each other. "How's the face, Anna?" she reminded me.

"Meh, I'll live," I deadpan. My face actually didn't really hurt that much, because I guess when Hans struck me, most of the blow was obscured by his sleeve, which lessened the impact. At first I was left really sore by his assault, but I hardly even felt it anymore. The swelling had disappeared, and beyond some smeared mascara, I looked completely normal. I guess Hans was such a pathetic loser, he couldn't even succeed at hitting a girl. That image of him broken on the bar floor, was going to stay with me always. Him writhing on the ground, like a whimpering child, was now etched in my mind.

I'm going to remember that scene every time I'm in a sour mood. But as satisfying as that mental image was, my head was still consumed by guilt over everything. I couldn't get over the fact that I ruined Elsa's first date, all because I had to pick a fight with my ex over something ridiculous. "I'm sorry, Elsa," I admit, as simple as I could, letting the words meld into the air.

She's still rubbing her feet through her socks, looking like she was ready for a bath. She was already so tired, that I doubt she wanted to have to deal with my guilt trip. "Sorry for what?"

"I'm sorry for ruining your date, of course. I mean, I _did,_ ruin it-"

_"-Don't be ridiculous,"_ Elsa interrupts me, now finding the energy to get up from where she was on the floor, walking over towards me. "Don't blame yourself for that date, Anna," she insists, plopping herself on the couch next to me, just as drained as I was, and probably even more depressed. Stretching, she purrs another weary sigh, "it wasn't really going all that well, anyway. Kristoff kinda got annoying by the end. He couldn't keep his hands off me. It was a bit uncomfortable, actually."

"But, it looked like you were enjoying every minute of it! I mean, I was trying not to stare, but you two looked inseparable."

"Well, at first, it was alright. But _oh my god,_ after a while, it was like, give me some fucking space," she exhales, sulking downwards into the couch. Elsa was so tired, it looked like she was about to fall asleep right on the sofa. The night, I presumed, was the most sociable she's ever been, and it didn't seem like she appreciated it very much. "He's a nice guy, but he's not my type _at all._ I was only going along with it because I was a bit tipsy, but by the end, I was already about to call it a night and go home."

I started to laugh. Elsa looked at me like I was insane, but I couldn't help it. To think, all of my stress and anxiety was for nothing. I was preparing for the apocalypse, and it was all pointless because she didn't even enjoy the date anyway. I was prophesying and planning ahead for them moving in together and getting married, preparing for the worst-case scenario like I always did. Turns out, even without my influence, the entire relationship would have unraveled on its own velocity. All that paranoia and distress, and it all amounted to nothing! Me getting attacked only served as the final hole in a boat that was already about to sink. It was so absurd I couldn't help but snicker like an idiot.

"You are _too weird,_ sometimes," she scoffs at me, smiling. My unexpected bout of hysterical laughter was not appreciated, apparently. "Do you want some hot chocolate?" When I nodded that I did, because, well, I _never_ say no to chocolate, only in the most extreme circumstances, she lifted herself up and went into the kitchen. I imagined she needed some ibuprofen.

With how erratic I was behaving, you'd think that I was still drunk, but no, I sobered up ages ago. It was a really long ride, and Kristoff got some food along the way to help us get normal again. He went the entire night without a drop of alcohol, so I suppose dealing with two drunken, giggling spazzes brought him past his boiling point. He was relieved to be able to drop us off, so he could just move on with his life and go back to dating girls who weren't out of their freaking minds. _"You never stick your dick in crazy,"_ he once told me. Now he knew full well never to mess with us again.

Which was fine by me, because no one appreciated Elsa in all of her unique glory, more than me. This dreadful night made me appreciate Elsa more than ever. The fact she came to my defense, like a knight in leather armor, made my heart swim. Not even Kristoff risked attacking Hans, and he was twice his size. Fear was no construct to Elsa though, when my well-being was at stake.

For the first time in forever, I actually felt pretty optimistic. Deep down inside, I was actually one of the most hopeful people I knew. It's just that a lot of shitty things were always happening to me. A less cheerful person, would probably be driven mad by all the angst and drama I went through on a regular basis. But not me, though, I ventured through all of the trauma with a stiff upper lip, like a woman possessed. I'd travel to the furthest kingdom in the land chasing after Elsa, if I had to.

Before meeting her, I've never actually had an interest in dating someone. So really, I had no idea how to actually pursue a relationship from someone. With Hans, he did all the pursuing. He asked me out, and I agreed, so it was so wonderfully convenient. I understand why it's such a well-worn system, but unfortunately, it wasn't applicable to Elsa. She wasn't a boy, she didn't really display any signs of attraction towards me, and most importantly, she wasn't about to ask me out. I really didn't have any idea on how to actually court another person, usually the opposite party did all the work, and I just showed up to the date in a cute dress, smelling like strawberries.

So with Elsa, I didn't really have a concrete plan. So far, I've just forced myself into her life at every opportunity, begging she would like me half as much as I obviously liked her. Surprisingly, it's worked wonders at every turn. No matter how desperately I volunteered my presence into her life, she always seemed to like me enough to keep me around. Hell, I was living with her now, we're going to be sleeping together in the same bed later tonight, and she's even in the kitchen making me hot chocolate. So clearly, this whole time, I must have been doing _something_ right. My approach to dating was simply to follow the other person until they submitted to loving me. It was absolutely insane, but thankfully, Elsa was equally as crazy as I was. We were the perfect match of mutual oddness.

I'm staring at myself in the mirror placed on the other side of the room, the one that Elsa keeps near the door to check her make-up before leaving the house. When I checked the mirror in the bathroom at the club, reflected back at me was this miserable, defeated person. Just a few hours ago, I looked like I was on the verge of dropping dead.

Now? I really don't like to toot my own horn, but I have to admit, I honestly look really damn pretty. Maybe it's because for once, I'm actually in a bright, radiant mood, and my change of optimism is highlighting my appearance, like opening a window in a haunted house. What was being reflected back at me now, was certainly an improvement over the rotting harlot I resembled just a few hours ago. Yeah, there was a little swelling here and there, but for the most part, I've never looked better.

I've spent so much time describing and detailing Elsa's appearance, but have I spent even a single moment outlining my own? So yeah, you know I'm a redhead. I've mentioned that plenty of times before. But beyond that? Much like Elsa, I have these bright bluish eyes, although mine are more teal. Her eyes are crystal blue, while mine are decidedly more green. My freckles, too, are more defined than Elsa's, although very rarely are they ever prominent unless I'm tanned. But considering I spend all day inside, my complexion was as pale, but freckle free, as it could get.

People tell me all the time I have these bright, expressive eyes. Maybe it's because I'm the kind of person who doesn't take well to compliments, but honestly, I don't see it. Most of the time, my eyes are sculpted in a defeated, distraught manner, and very rarely do I ever smile. Now, though, I was smiling away like a grinning buffoon. I haven't felt like smiling in _ages._ Recently, I've been just as gloomy as Elsa, but I couldn't help but be so overwhelmed with joy that it was hard _not_ to grin. I look infinitely more attractive when I'm actually cracking a smile, since it makes me look more glowing and alive. Shit, no wonder why Elsa hasn't been totally weirded out by me so far, _I'm cute as a button._ An annoyingly hyper, talkative, manic-depressive button, that is, but a cute one nonetheless.

Yeah, I know it's unusual to go on about this, especially at a time like this, but this is the first time in weeks where I felt positive about life. So, while I'm looking at myself in the mirror, my hope is only improving my confidence and it's allowing me to see a side of myself I don't get to see very often. The _real_ Anna, the hopeful, happy-go-lucky Anna I _used_ to be, the one who just survived the worst night of her life. So while Elsa was off in the kitchen preparing our drinks, I spent the time lazing it up on the couch, admiring myself in the mirror. It was the most cheerful I've felt in ages. Drunk off my boost in confidence, I was nearly deluded enough to think I stood a shot at having Elsa. I almost felt like all I had to do now, was confess how I feel.

* * *

My optimism is interrupted by soft sobbing streaming from the other room. The weeping is from somebody I'm very familiar with, though I've never heard this particular person cry before. I rise from the sofa to investigate, and to my surprise, I stumble onto Elsa, attempting to mask her sobs by running the kitchen faucet. In the sink, are two hot-chocolate sized glasses being rinsed, but she's whimpering into her hands, unaware of the sink nearly over-flowing. Considering that just a moment ago, she seemed as chipper as she could be, this was a pretty surreal sight. It was the last scene I expected to stagger into.

"What's wrong?" As she registers my voice, she is startled, like she didn't expect me to hear her. Um, I was just in the other room, did she really expect me not to be able to hear that? She seems to be ashamed that I'm seeing her like this, because she attempts to withdraw further from me, trying to conceal her fragile sobbing. When my words fell on deaf ears, I asked her again, more urgently this time. "Elsa, seriously hun, what the hell is going on?"

_"It's nothing,"_ she insists, cleansing the tears from around her eyes, trying to return to being composed. "Just had a bad night, is all. I'm sure you can relate." She's smiling back at me now, trying to be encouraging and inspire some confidence in me. Just a few moments ago, I was actually in a pretty good mood for once, but that came tumbling down the moment I saw Elsa dejected like this.

I mean, no matter how horrible things grew, Elsa always remained calm and collected through it. Even during that week-long storm that felt like the end of the world, Elsa looked like she wasn't concerned at all. If something was now troubling her to the point where she was openly weeping, then something really awful must be going on. Whatever has driven her to tears, must be the biggest tragedy yet. "Is this... is this about the date?" I ask her, although it's a stupid question, because I already knew the answer. There's only one possible explanation.

_"Yes,"_ she confesses, with these big, painful eyes, that she couldn't even direct at me. She's fidgeting away with her hands, which are folded over her stomach. Her demeanor is awkward and nervous, burdened heavy with regret. In the background, there's the sound of boiling, from the hot chocolate being prepared on the stove. Without it, the house would have been completely silent.

I try to move towards her, to console her, but she raises one of her hands in protest, like she doesn't want anything to do with me. I was getting the impression that she wanted to be left alone. That wasn't an unusual feeling though, because she valued isolation as a necessity. "Elsa, you know, I'm still really sorry about tonight-"

_"-Anna,"_ she sternly warns me. "I said to stop talking about that. It's fine-"

_"-No!"_ I interrupt her, since I was no longer going to allow her to be passive-aggressive over this. While I was glad she wasn't blaming me for ruining her date, I wasn't an infant, no matter how hard she tried to paint me as one. She was always trying to act so much more mature than I was. But you know what, I can accept blame where it is due, and it's most certainly due here. "Elsa, I know I'm the one who ruined your date by trying to confront Hans, but I need you to-"

_"-Wait what?"_ We were simply not allowing the other person to conclude their sentences tonight. We were engaged in a large chain of interruptions, constantly intruding on the other person's comments. I could understand why, though, because Elsa's face went from sorrowful to completely pissed off in about 10 seconds, and her irritated expression was pointed directly at me. "You did _what?" _

"Ok, so um, maybe I was a little drunk, yeah, and _maybe_ I might have been annoyed and confronted Hans, but I only did it because he was being an asshole to you! I didn't _mean_ to pick a fight with him..." This time, there was no need for her to interrupt me, since I trailed off on my own, because Elsa's expression grew so livid that I couldn't even find the energy to continue talking. I've already dug myself into a large enough hole as it is. The hole I just dug was big enough for a shallow grave, actually.

_"Are you fucking kidding me?"_ she shouts, and I was trying to explain myself further, but she was decidedly of the impression that it was a point that didn't warrant further discussion. "Are you unable to act like a normal person for 10 seconds Anna? _10 lousy seconds?_ I'm on a date, the first date I've ever been on in my entire life, and you just can't behave yourself for once? Instead, you need to ruin everything and humiliate me in front of everyone at the party?"

"Yeah but Elsa, it's just-"

"_-No,_ Anna, you are always finding a way to make a mess out of _everything! _It's not excusable this time._" _

Now that she was on the assault, _I_ felt like crying. I've been so close to breaking down for the entire duration of the night, but now that Elsa was the one hammering at me, I couldn't stop the floodgates any further. The dam was now broken, and the waterworks were about to start leaking. I was used to Hans treating me like shit, hell I could even take that abuse from Kristoff, but _Elsa? _Now she was upset at me? _She_ was the one trying to hurt me? The person who I just went through hell for, and now she was the one chewing me out?

I thought, that if there was a single person in the entire world who actually accepted me for who I was, it would be Elsa. But even she was now calling me out for being weird and abrasive. The one person who I thought would never do that, and she was now screaming at me. And the screams didn't stop, no, they had only just started. She had a lot more things to shout at me. It seemed like she's been wanting to do this for a while. "Do you have _any_ idea how lonely I am around here all day? How fucking miserable I am? I_ finally_ have the opportunity to have someone in my life who can love me, and you act like a drunken idiot and ruin it all? What the fuck is wrong with you, Anna?"

Everything is burning. My whole world is burning. Everything I thought I knew about the world, was now up in flames. I'm standing in front of Elsa, openly crying, and instead of trying to console me, she's contributing to my strife, by shrieking at me? She's trying to sprinkle more salt over my wounds, trying to make me feel even worse about myself?

That fact alone hurt more than anything she was saying. I could take verbal onslaughts, especially when they're spoken during bouts of anger. But she's acting cruel towards me, even when it was obvious I've had enough abuse, and that was the most painful realization of all. I expected that kind of sadism from Hans, but not from the platinum blonde who was supposed to be my friend. For all the time I've known her, this was the first time she has ever tried to hurt me. I've grown weary of Hans and his insults, but her words stung me like razor blades.

But, actually, one of the things she said really stood out. She told me that she didn't have anyone to love her? Um, excuse me? What was I, then, just another one of her dolls? I've done nothing but love her since the moment I first noticed she existed. I've loved her unconditionally since before I even knew her. I've pursued her to the ends of the Earth, and now she was telling me that she wasn't feeling loved? Was she out of her goddamn mind? She said a lot of harmful things to me, but that was the only statement I thought that was just totally uncalled for. "But, _I l_ove_ you Elsa,_" I breathe out, soothing myself enough to answer her coherently. It wasn't easy, in between such lumbering sobs. My mascara was now smeared down my face, in a contaminated mess.

"I know Anna, but I mean somebody who _really_ loves me," she informs, now more calm and apologetic. It looked like she didn't have any further intent of hurting me, and was just trying to soothe her anxiety by doing a little yelling. Afterwards, she returned to her regular demeanor, although still fidgety and apprehensive. After the emotional roller-coaster she's been on tonight, I could understand why she was a bit unstable. After a brief pause, she already looked like she was sorry over her outburst. She returned her focus to the hot chocolate at the first opportunity, checking to see if the ingredients were done melting on the stove.

I just reaffirmed that I loved her, but I guess my meaning bled right through the page, because she just shrugged it off. I meant that I _loved her,_ in the sense that I was in love with her, but she must have misinterpreted my words and thought I meant only in a platonic sense. I couldn't have meant what I said any more sincerely, though, but I guess once you tell somebody you love them so many times, every single day, it stops leaving such an impact. To Elsa, the word_ love_ has lost all its meaning.

"It's not the same," she concludes, now perfectly calm. I guess yelling at me must be therapeutic, because a lot of people seem to enjoy doing it. Her mood might have shifted, but she was still pretty damn solemn. She was finished with trying to strangle me with my own heartstrings, which was lovely, because after tonight, I think I've gone through as much trauma as my body could take. Any more drama would put me into a coma.

The stove is now rattling, signaling that the hot chocolate was finished. Usually I could drink that milky, chocolatey goodness anytime, but my stomach was so thoroughly clenched, that I wanted nothing to do with it. Steam was erupting from the pot, and Elsa rushed to turn the stove off. Even with all the drama going on, Elsa's penchant for order persisted, making sure nothing was out of place. She was dedicated to making us hot chocolate, and no matter what, she was going to accomplish that goal, even if there was no one in the mood to drink it anymore.

I sulked back into the living room, collapsing onto the couch. Meanwhile, in the kitchen, Elsa was preparing our drinks. But honestly, all I wanted to do was just collapse and sleep the weekend away. I had a million thoughts rattling around in my head, and almost all of them were painful to reflect over. Sure, Elsa's date with Kristoff was a bust, but she was still _"miserable,"_ in her own words. Having her in my life made me the happiest person in the world, but in comparison, I couldn't even prevent her from being depressed. If I couldn't even elevate her mood beyond _"miserable,"_ then I've completely failed her.

Her words still stung. All the things she said to me, even if they were spoken under intense circumstances, all must have had some truth to them. She tore my heart into a million pieces, and yet here I am, back for more. This whole date with Kristoff wasn't merely an isolated incident, so the conflict was far from over. Elsa was hungry for some real human interaction, and there's nothing I could do to quench her need. Eventually, she would grow restless again, and then it would only be a very short matter of time until she was out on another date. The crisis has only been temporarily delayed, but not outright prevented. What was stopping her from saying yes to the next tall, charming guy who solicited a date from her?

I've been worried sick about all of this for months. This entire disaster could have been impeded at the start, if I simply had the courage to tell her how I felt. All of my anxiety about our relationship could finally cease, if only I could get those accursed words out of my mouth. Those stupid, simple words, could solve all of my problems and hinder this entire nightmare from ever happening again. Sure, she might not return my feelings, in fact I was convinced she wouldn't, but at the very least, I could be open about how I truly felt. With that context, perhaps my actions tonight would make more sense to her. At least, I wouldn't have to lie to my best friend ever again.

When I set my mind on something, I'm absolutely dedicated to having that thing play out. Now, my mind is set on telling Elsa the truth. After the longest, most excruciating night of my life, I am so drained of energy, that I don't even have the capacity to care about concealing my feelings anymore. At this point, I would confess just about anything, if the situation warranted it. We were both at our absolute limits of giving a fuck.

Splitting into my thinking session, Elsa returns from the kitchen with two glasses on a tray. Her make-up was smeared down her cheeks in this worrying display. Elsa's make-up is usually applied with such surgical precision, that seeing it streak down her face was a jarring sight. She wasn't crying anymore, but she still looked like a pretty hot mess from before. Even with her eye-shadow and mascara smudged all over face, she was still beautiful beyond description. Looking at her even like this, was making my heart ache.

Setting the tray down onto the coffee table, she hands over my glass of hot chocolate. When I refused to take it, trying to push it away with my hands, she insisted again. "Come on, just take it, I made your_ favorite," _she reminds me, still a bit irritated, like she was about to pour it down my throat if I didn't take it soon. Once more, she extended her hand, holding the warm drink towards me. In my distress, I knocked the drink out of her hand, and it smashed when it landed on the ground. Shards of glass embedded themselves all over the surrounding carpet. The boiling liquid flooded everywhere, drenching the entire floor in a muddy cloak.

_**"What the fuck are you doing Anna?"** _She's screaming at me once again, although this time her response is warranted. My mind is racing in so many directions that it's difficult trying to think. After a night like this, I've been through far too much anguish to sustain any hold on reality, and I was losing my grip on reason. I wanted more than anything just to tell Elsa how I felt about her. _That_ was the source of all of this agony. That was the one nagging sensation that was the catalyst to all of this drama, _everything_ I had felt during the night was because I couldn't tell her the truth.

It was the one thing that built up the entire night into this hellish tragedy. While I'm sitting there silently, trying to think, she's having a hissy fit_._ Logic has no meaning to me anymore. I have ruined everything. Everything is such a disaster, and I am so hurt and battered by the night, that I decide to just tell her everything. They say the truth can set you free, which is a warm, inviting thought, even if it isn't true. Well, it certainly can't make anything worse. Things were already as bad as they could be. My world is already over, so I might as well just tell her how I feel before the last few precious moments of existence run out.

I was a blithering mess already, so I had nothing left to lose. I have ruined the only thing in my life that has ever brought me any meaning, or inspired any happiness in me. I had to make things right. Elsa is staring at me, still furious that I just smashed her drink all over the living room, but her anger soon turned to terror when she saw me accidentally tripping, falling onto the floor, kneeling into the broken glass. The horror that Elsa was about to endure has only just begun. Things were going to get worse, before they got any better.

I was too feverish to even feel the little pricks from the glass, that were piercing into my legs, and I was too weak to get up. I'm crying harder than I thought I even could. Through my labored sobs, I tell her the one thing I've been begging to confess for months, the thing that stabbed at the back of my conscious since the very first moment I even rested my eyes on her. "_Elsa. You are my everything."_ It's hard to speak, but I use what is left of my energy to deliver this message, laced with my weeping. This is my suicide note, my final manifesto. These may be the final words I ever deliver to her.

"Ever since I first saw you, Elsa, I've been _obsessed_ with you. I thought about you every day and every night for weeks, until I finally worked up the courage to talk to you. I spent every free moment I had consumed by my thoughts of you. I know you think of me as nothing but your friend, but you are seriously my entire reason for even waking up in the morning. You haunted me even in my dreams." Elsa is staring at me bewildered, every single one of my words piercing her in a vital artery. She looked like she didn't suspect a thing, which also just won her the distinction of being the most oblivious person on the planet. How could she possibly not have noticed any of this prior to this moment? She really _was_ introverted.

_"I'm in love with you, Elsa."_ These words could be my last. I have nothing else to spill. I've placed my hand into my rib-cage, pulling out my still-beating heart, placing it on the floor, displaying it to Elsa where she could see it in all of its details. I have given up everything I have ever kept secret from her. I'm now open, completely naked and exposed in the most vulnerable way I could be. I can't stand to look at Elsa's response to this, she's staring at me like I was completely deranged, like I was out of the small little mind I had left. I have never seen her more petrified and baffled than in this moment. Each expression that paints her face is another wound I cannot stand to inflict.

It's easier admitting all this to the floor than to Elsa, since the floor cannot judge me. "You don't understand what it's like to live like this, Elsa. To lie to your best friend _every day_ of your life. I don't care if you ever want to see me again," I sob, knowing full well that these might be my final words to her. Depending on how she was going to react, she might never want to see me again. It didn't matter though, really, because confessing this was worth whatever reception I was about to receive. I was bleeding along my legs, wailing incoherently, more worn out than what was conceivable. She stared at the disfigurement running down my legs, unable to say a single thing in response. "I just needed to tell you how I feel," I whimper quietly, responding in her absence.

My mind was drawing a blank. I vomited the final few thoughts that rested in it, no longer able to think anything further. My theatrics are over now. I am exhausted more than my body could tolerate. "_I love you Elsa,"_ I summarize, finished, empty of words. I was finished in more ways than one, seemingly. After this display, I was completely fucked. Elsa is probably going to kick me out in the morning.

I looked up, humiliated beyond belief, literally kneeling there bleeding. I was still so numb and heart-broken, that I couldn't feel a single puncture wound up my legs, although I was certain it was only a matter of time until the pain hit me like a bag of bricks.

Elsa is searching herself for a logical response to all of this. There isn't one. She's crying harder than I am. Her best friend just confessed her undying love and obsession with her, sobbing over a bed of broken glass in a fevered, masochistic display. Even for me, this was a bit much. I couldn't look at her anymore, her beauty, which usually filled my heart with nothing but joy, was actively hurting me now. Looking at her always caused me pain, but this time it felt like razor blades. I closed my eyes to avoid the agony of her staring at me any further. Even with my eyes closed tight, I could feel her eyes lingering on me.

I open my eyes when I feel her freezing hands on my own. Through the seemingly never-ending tirade of tears, I manage to see Elsa, smiling back at me, with a glowing smile. She's about to do something. Believe it or not, but the night wasn't even at its climax yet. What was about to happen next, would change our lives completely.


	17. Stripping Away Her Most Vital Component

I've just confessed to Elsa that I am in love with her. I've ruined everything.

Her hands are on my own, in an attempt to console me. If that's her intention, then it's not working, because the last thing I want to feel right now, is her cold, inviting skin. Her touch sends these shivers throughout my figure, shocking some life back into my limp, aching body. It looks like she doesn't know what to do next. My words have completely dumbfounded her.

She's confused, but she's looking down at me, and our eyes are interconnected. Her gaze is so intense, but I cannot bring myself to look away. She is smiling at me, wordlessly telling me that everything is going to be fine. I've just tearfully confessed that I was in love with her, right after tripping into a field of glass shards, so I _really_ needed some comforting news. I've never felt worse in my life.

Elsa lifts my feeble body off the floor, though it isn't easy. This is the second time tonight a friend has lifted me off the ground. I was always seeking help from those around me, and they were always providing me with it, even when I didn't deserve it. As she helps me off the carpet, making sure I didn't hurt myself any further in my clumsiness, I am silent, thankful she is still with me even after everything I just said. I can barely support my weight, so I am leaning my frame against her, while she helps me walk. I feel so broken, like my insides have been torn apart, but she's still here with me, even after all the trouble I've brought her. I can't imagine what I would do without Elsa. She's the reason why I stay alive.

She helps me upstairs into the bathroom, where she prepares to nurse my wounds. We're both sitting on the floor, and she is taking care of my bleeding legs, even though they're fine, actually. The majority of the glass was embedded in the carpet, so most of it barely penetrated me. My wounds are mostly superficial, but Elsa is always over-protective of me. Even though she hasn't said a word since my confession, she's still here tending to my injuries, worried about me just like any other day. I felt that was a good sign, because at least she wasn't telling me to get out of her life. Even if I am a complete fuck-up, I'm _her_ responsibility now.

I am instructed to remove my dress, since the bottom is tattered and ripped, shredded by the glass shards I fell into. It was a good thing my dress was such a dark shade of blue, or else it would have looked disgusting, completely drenched in my blood. Elsa lifts it over my head, stripping off my dilapidated disaster of a dress, discarding it into the trash like a bloody tampon. Usually, I would attempt to maintain my humility, but by this point in the night, I was too defeated to fight back. Let her take all my clothing off if she wants, I was already more humiliated than I could take. Being naked wasn't going to make much of a difference. She's seen me naked countless times before, so what distinction did one more time make? I was already too fatigued to care.

Upon further investigation, Elsa discovers that my knees are actually pretty severely injured. I guess I couldn't feel them at the time, but slowly, I am gaining back the sensation in my legs, and it's excruciating. There are large streams of blood trickling down my legs, drenching the bathroom floor. With a cool, comforting hand towel, she washes my wounds, cleaning the blood that was gushing all over the place. I didn't know what was more embarrassing, being almost entirely naked, or having to sit here while she cleaned up my accident. I felt like such a pathetic infant, sitting here while Elsa cleaned up after me.

If she's bothered by having to do this, she isn't showing it. She is maintaining this comforting smile, trying to lift my spirits. It isn't working. I still feel wretched, and no matter how Elsa tries to console me, she can't make me feel any better about this. Her attempts look completely insincere, because she still has this confused look on her face. It's like my confession has stirred something inside her, making her question our entire relationship. I had no idea what she would do next, but I awaited her next decision with bated breath.

My sobs have subsided, and I've gone through the entire emotional spectrum in one single night. At this point, I was tired of having emotions. I stared blankly at the bathroom wall, so drained of energy I felt like I was going to collapse. I've gone through every ordeal possible in just this one night, and I was completely drained of my ability to care any further. I felt like an emotionless shell. Elsa, meanwhile, is looking at me, with a contemplative expression. It looks like she is searching her mind, for the answer to something that is tearing her up inside. Silently, she is making an incredibly tough conclusion, one that was going to change both of our lives.

Her hands are caressing my legs, bandaging them. Every time her fingers tickle my skin, I can feel a numbing, frosty sensation shoot up my leg. She's feeling up and down my legs, groping every last ounce of flesh below my waistline. It almost felt like she was touching an unnecessary amount of my skin, but I was in too fevered of a state to really know for sure. The room was spinning around me, in a dizzying spiral. The only thing I can feel is Elsa's hands against my legs. Her touch is making any pain I was feeling disappear. She spreads her hands over my ankles, instantly curing any discomfort I was experiencing. I never wanted her hands to leave my body.

I felt completely fucked up, because I couldn't help but get aroused with how firmly she was touching me. I mean, she was _bandaging_ me, and I was getting turned on. That's a pretty unusual reaction, even for me. With one particularly tight wrapping, I let out a faint moan of pleasure, when I felt that sensation of cold wrestle itself inside me. I blushed the moment I did that, too, because it was unintentional. My body has betrayed me once again. But I couldn't help it, since she was handling a place that wasn't used to being touched. Elsa looked surprised, but quickly smiled at me, letting me know that there was no reason to be ashamed. But I was so intensely embarrassed, I just wanted to drop dead.

This was the first time anyone has touched me in _months._ I mean, Elsa and I would cuddle all the time, but when we would touch, it wasn't very intimate. It was light little pricks on each other's skin. Now though, she had her hands all over my exposed legs, and I was resting on the bathroom floor in nothing but my underwear. Elsa was fondling my legs, and in this exposed, vulnerable state, I couldn't help but moan, even though I was mortified over it. I wasn't certain how much more humiliation I could sustain in just one night. Concurrently, Elsa is looking at me intently. I've noticed that she's been shooting me these lingering looks ever since my confession. Something important is on her mind.

Suddenly, she picks her hand up from my leg, and brings it to my face. She's about to touch my right cheek, but hesitates, like she doesn't want to commit to the gesture. She looks like she wants to touch me, but is unsure. I am equally bewildered as to what she is doing, but I cup her hand with my own, gently guiding her hand against my cheek. I wanted her to know that she had no need to be scared. My entire body was open to her touch. I can feel her hand against my face, and that sensation of cold shoots through my head, and then down into my chest, and eventually into the rest of my body, spiraling outwards like waves. Elsa is caressing me, and I am loving every moment of it.

With her hand pressed against my cheek, she is staring back at me, with an expression that for once, I can't read. I have no idea what she's thinking, and I suspect she's just as baffled about her intent as I am. I'm staring back at her, but it's difficult, because my eyes are heavy with shame and guilt. I hopelessly wanted to look away, but her eyes are fixated on me, unblinking. She has never looked more radiant in her entire life. She was gawking at me in the same way she was looking at Kristoff earlier, but with even more lust now. She brings her lips closer to my own.

When I realized what she was about to do, I figured that suddenly, this just became the happiest night of my entire life. She was now kissing me, her lips pressed against my own. A sensation of cold hammered through my entire body, more intense than anything I had ever felt in my life. It was such a surprising, orgasmic rush that it literally made me shiver. Before I can even figure out what is happening, I realize we are making out. She is a sloppy, but passionate kisser, trying really hard not to overstep her boundaries. If only she knew, that with _her,_ I had no boundaries to withhold.

My brain has gone numb. It's checked out. _"Bye Anna, good luck, but I'm out of here,"_ calls out my brain, retiring for the night. The rest of my body had to continue functioning, but my mind wanted nothing to do with this madness. I was better off without it. What was about to happen next had nothing to do with thinking, it was all about feeling.

Elsa is still unsure. My prior confession has awoken something inside her, something that was previously dormant. It's now alive, and it's blossomed in the most wonderful way. I am far too tired to be the aggressor here, so what happens next is up to Elsa. The next level of our relationship relied solely on her. She has her hands ready at standby, waiting for orders to continue. "Are you... are you sure you want this, Anna?" she whispers to me, like she's trying to avoid other people hearing her. There's no need, because we're the only two people in this house. We're completely isolated, so we cannot be interrupted.

_"Am I sure?_ I've been ready for this my whole life. I've been ready for this moment before I even met you," I reply, letting her know that whatever she wanted to do, she had my full permission. I might be her younger, less mature, klutzy mess of a friend, but I knew fully what I wanted. What I wanted was _Elsa._ I've wanted her my entire life. Finally, I was about to have her.

Her hands brush against my naked legs, causing me to cringe slightly in pain. She's avoiding the bandaged portion of my legs, but I am still almost completely naked, and Elsa's chilly hands are exploring a sensitive part of my body. Even so, I wanted her to explore even further up my legs. Sustaining any form of humility is futile. Elsa can have whatever she wants. I'm already undressed, a present unwrapped for her pleasure. Her hands are examining me, probing my flesh. She's enthusiastic, curiously inspecting the curves of my body. She's feeling my legs up like she's never groped someone before, and she hasn't, actually. This is the first time Elsa has ever had the opportunity to touch someone like this, and I was honored to be her first. Whatever she was curious about, she should feel free to investigate.

She is so adorable, even while trapped in a sexual frenzy. Her fingers are brushing against as much of my flesh as she can touch, like she wants to feel a little bit of everything, to see what it all feels like. There wasn't a single spot on my body that I wasn't willing to give her access to. Her fingers are dancing on my waist, her thumbs teasing the straps of my underwear, feeling up my hips. Soon her hands reach my naval, and by this point her confidence is brimming, and she's getting more impulsive and daring with her hands. She was playing me like an orchestra, discovering the most efficient ways to make me moan, from the different ways she was touching me. She was a fast learner, too, because she's already uncovered my most vital spots.

My essence is dripping. My soul is blooming. This is the greatest feeling in the world. Holy shit, like, I couldn't even believe this was happening, let alone how amazing it was. I couldn't even comprehend how this happened, or why, but I didn't care. It was happening, and that's all that mattered. She is making love to me, for the first time. She is awkward, but precise. She's wanted this for a long time. I can tell the feeling is perfectly mutual between us both.

Elsa was perfectly content with touring the foundation of my body, and I was perfectly fine with examining the inside of her mouth with my tongue, but suddenly, _it_ happened. You know what it is_._ The moment when you realize the sexual probing is no longer just experimentation, but actual sex itself. That unmistakable moment when things get so intense that there's no going back, when both partners are so worked up in a sexual fury that they can't control their bodies anymore. The rest, basically, was all instinctive. This was both of our first times. My first time with a girl, and her first encounter with _anyone._ So neither of us knew what the hell we're really doing, but by this point, we were dedicated to finding out.

The bathroom floor is not a suitable place for what we're about to do. The bedroom is the only appropriate battlefield. We free ourselves from the cramp, claustrophobic confinement of the bathroom, and rush into Elsa's bedroom. We didn't even make it to the bed though, because we were too busy making out along the way. Instead, I find my back being pushed against the dresser, while Elsa is grinding against me. We are rocking the dresser back and forth with the movement of our bodies, making a terrible ruckus. It's now my turn to explore her body.

I've begged to touch her skin for weeks, so when the opportunity finally revealed itself, I could barely even believe it was finally time. My hands are sliding down her hips, inspecting her curves. I always knew that Elsa must have felt amazing, but I never could have conceived she felt _this_ perfect. Even through the black, cotton fabric of her shirt, her body is so delicate and fragile, like it could break at any moment. I wanted to be as delicate as she required, but also as rough as I wanted. It was a compromise, for the time being.

Every inch of her body is being caressed by my fingers, which are doing ballet against her ribs. She's moaning now. Her poker face is bad. I have experienced this type of ecstasy before, although obviously not as intensely, and therefore I am better at hiding it. She is a virgin, which means I am here to introduce her to this. Her virginal nature makes her even more angelic. Her virginity, though, was about to end. Its time has come. I still remember losing my virginity. Compared to this, it was nothing, a memory that was already on its way to being forgotten. I would have given anything to be a virgin again, so we could lose our virginities together. But then, I would have nothing to compare _this_ to, so I'd have no understanding of why this was going to be such an improvement.

I'm fumbling with her tight leather pants, trying my hardest to remove them while we're making love. _"For fuck's sake, Anna,"_ she moans, removing her tongue from my throat for a second. _"Here, let me do it."_ She swiftly removes her belt, unbuttons her jeans, and pulls them down slightly. The top of her crotch is now exposed to me, including the same lace panties that I forcefully picked out for her earlier in this evening. Before her date, she asked me to help pick her underwear out, and it was humiliating, because I was certain her negligee would be for the pleasure of someone else. Now though, I was enjoying the fruits of my labor in an unexpected twist. Kristoff was probably masturbating at home, sexually frustrated and miserable, while my hands were groping Elsa's body. _Fuck you, Kristoff._ I win, bitch. Elsa is _mine, _now and forever. I am so blessed to have her.

Her back is arching against the air. She is making love to me in a graceful, elegant way, with her hands pressed gently to my neck. It's reminiscent to everything else she does. Meanwhile, I am shamelessly, desperately grabbing at her, in a broken, demented manner befitting a street urchin. I was much more desperate for this than her, apparently. Or maybe, she was just that much more sexier than I was. We're making out and I can feel her tongue sliding its way into my mouth. She is an exquisite kisser.

Speaking of which, I finally had the opportunity to do something I've begged to do for months. While she had her hands on my neck, making love to me, I had my hands fondling her ridiculously plump ass. Her butt was so thick, it usually jotted out the side of her hips like a skyscraper, and the fact that she usually walked around the house in yoga pants, only served to accentuate the size of her behind even more. She's pressed that ass against me so many times when we cuddled, and I was finally able to throw caution to the wind and dig into those amazing balls of flesh. Her skin was extremely pale though, like most of her body has never been introduced to daylight.

Both of my hands are just furiously groping her butt, my outstretched palms clawing away at each cheek, feeling the muscles jiggle around as I played with them. There is just something so positively appealing about pale skin dressed in black, lacy fabric. The way the black material of her thong contrasts with the milkiness of her flesh, highlighting her soft, delicate skin, made me even more wild with pleasure. There is nothing I love more than pale skin in black lingerie. It wasn't a fixation I realized I had, until I met Elsa.

Elsa is no longer on the defense anymore. Her hands are invading me. She wasn't so interested in my butt though, she was more compelled by another intimate place. Her hands slide down the front of my underwear, her fingers playing on the inside of the material. She's invading my most secretive place, and the moment when I realize that Elsa is now _fucking inside me,_ my mind goes both wild and limp at the same time, like firecrackers exploding in my chest cavity. I can feel Elsa _inside me,_ fingering the interior of my body like she owned the place. With how good she was with her fingers, she _did_ own the place.

_"Oh my god, Elsa please be careful,"_ I beg her, in between soft, stressed moans_._ She's in dangerous, enemy territory. I didn't want to cum yet, I wanted to do it with her, simultaneously. I wanted our first orgasm to be synchronized, so we could experience the moment together. I want this to have some meaning. She doesn't seem to share in my sentiment though, because she deliberately strokes my crotch with her palm, and the sensation sends shock-waves through my entire body, and I am melting like a snowman left out in the sun. I could feel that sensation of cold once more, but this time it was an internal feeling, like the cold was invading into my body itself. I wanted to cum so badly, but I refused to comply with her hands.

I want to level the playing fields though, so I take a moment to pull her pants down some more. I was compelled to inspect more of her skin, especially her legs, since they've always driven me insane. Her pants are tight though, desperately clinging to her legs. I manage to pull them down to right above her knees, revealing her upper legs in all of their snowy goodness. Like everything else about her, those legs are amazingly seductive and I wanted to feel them up too. I wanted to see more of her skin, but her shirt is too delicate and complicated to remove, because it's held up with strings in the back. Maybe if I could focus, I could work out how to remove it. But in the middle of this, we are still making out, distracting me.

_"Anna... take my shirt off..." _she purrs, in between moans, almost like she could read my mind. She must have been so lost in the moment, that she couldn't even concentrate enough to remove her own shirt. But during sex this intense, I could understand why she wouldn't want to be wearing this tight, restrictive, thick piece of fabric. She was already sweating really profusely as it was.

It is hard to talk with her tongue down my throat. I pull her face away from my own, so I can speak._ "It isn't coming off,"_ I croak, returning to the make-out session immediately afterwards.

_"Rip it," _she demands, not even pausing to contemplate what she just ordered me to do.

I'm not sure why I was trying to argue with her, but I was. Elsa valued her clothing more than anything, so if she was actively allowing me to shred her shirt off, it meant she really was passionate about what we were doing. If she was _that_ worked up, it meant that I was succeeding at my job. "But isn't this shirt really expensive? It's Givenchy, isn't it?"

_**"Rip my fucking shirt off, Anna," **_she commands, frustrated, like she simply wasn't interested in this conversation any further. She's already made up her mind, so there's no point trying to argue with her. That shirt is coming off, and if it's not going to do it willingly, then it's about to get torn off.

If she wanted me to rip her shirt off, then she could consider it already done. I grab at the weak points of the fabric, forcibly tugging at it. When the fabric refused to comply, I grabbed even more urgently, shredding the back of the shirt open, where it soon fell to the floor after some assistance from Elsa. The shirt, much like the rest of our clothing, is now discarded, revealing her naked torso to me. I am delighted to the familiar sight of her gently toned, impeccable abs. How she managed to maintain such a wonderfully sculpted stomach with basically no exercise, I'll never know, but her diminutive figure was absolutely divine. I was caressing her bare back with my hands, bringing her into an even tighter embrace, because I wanted to feel more of her skin against my own.

Seeing her lacy matching bra, and the rest of her pale skin, really worked me up. She was sexier than I ever could have imagined. I've seen her in a bra before, but never quite like_ this._ Before, I was merely inspecting her body. Now, I was _enjoying_ her curves, understanding them like an enigma that has finally been solved. Elsa is so agonizingly beautiful. Her gorgeousness has been haunting me for months, but in this moment it felt more vital than ever. I only prayed to one day be as striking as she was. I wanted to be destroyed, and recreated in her image. Even panting, scowling, drenched in sweat, with her make-up smeared down her face, Elsa is still radiant and carnal. She couldn't stop being perfect if she tried.

I don't know if you've ever ripped a shirt off a girl during sex before, but it seriously boosts your confidence. It's impossible to do something so erotic and not feel like a badass afterwards. I felt like the coolest fucking person who ever lived. So far, Elsa has mostly been the dominant one. That ends now, though. After ripping her shirt to shreds, I felt my power returning to me. The energy that evaporated before, was finally back inside me, more powerful than ever. I interrupt our embrace, pushing her away from me, shoving her onto the bed that was positioned right next to the dresser.

She is looking at me from the bed, giving me a wild, excited expression. Her breasts are expanding upwards with every breath she inhales, and I am once again reminded of how incredibly busty she is. Her bra hugged her breasts back like they wanted to escape. She is giving me this look like she wants me to join her on the bed, and rest assured, she was going to get her wish.

I meet her on the bed, getting on top of her, pressing my body against her once more. Her body is so amazing, that I never wanted to be away from it. We're now making out on the bed, with me on top. I take the opportunity to pause from our kissing, finally deciding to remove her pants entirely. She stretches her legs out straight, letting me remove them with greater ease. I peel the fabric off her entirely, throwing her pants outside of the bedroom, where I heard them crash into the hallway. Finally, the two of us were undressed, clad in only our fancy party underwear. Having sex in nothing but your negligee, is so much more joyous.

I am still on top of her, but Elsa will have none of this. She is a surprisingly dominant figure sexually, and she wants to be on the top. She grabs me by my shoulders, pushing me off her, throwing me beside her. Afterwards, she gets on top of me again. While she's doing this, we're still making out, never missing a beat. We are so good at kissing, that whatever horseplay we got into, we never break our oral connection. The walls could cave down, and I'd still refuse to remove my tongue from her mouth. It was the one warm place on her entire body.

It's a game now. It's a contest, and it's one I will not allow her to win. We both want to be on top, but neither of us will submit. We're both so playful sexually, that the last thing we want is to lose our advantage. Being on top grants you so much more access. I grapple her off me, pinning her below me. Elsa does the same thing again in response. We're both just too desperate to be on top. We are actively wrestling each other, fighting for the top position at any cost. One moment, I am on top, then Elsa, then myself, and then her again. We are rolling down the length of the bed and not before long, we tumble onto the floor. Even on the ground, the intensity, the passion, and the fury, doesn't stop even remotely.

We're still rolling, interlocking positions. Neither of us will allow the other to win. It's a competition now, and the prize is too valuable to surrender. We're both too wild and horny to give up this ridiculous rivalry. Eventually, we roll right into the dresser. We must have been absolutely furious, because when we struck the dresser, we hit it with such momentum that it fell over, on top of us. It would have crushed us, but the dresser is caught by a chair that was positioned beneath it. The chair stops the entire wardrobe from falling onto us, but the top drawer slowly slides out. We're both too preoccupied to notice the drawer quietly sliding out of its position.

Soon, the drawer frees itself from the dresser, and it smashes on the ground, spilling its contents all over the carpet. It was Elsa's underwear drawer, obviously. We're making out, humping, two cats mauling each other, and now Elsa's lingerie is scattered all over the place. It's absolutely everywhere. As far as the eye can see, I am delighted to the sight of black, lacy material piled in abundance. I am nestled in a minefield of her aroma. We are still making love so frantically, rolling around on the carpet, that one of her pairs of underwear is gagging me partially. I think I could also feel one of her bras in my hair.

Elsa claimed to masturbate, but she was a goddamn liar. If she had anything to help her masturbate, she would have hid it in her underwear drawer. But the entire contents of it were spilled all over the place, and I saw nothing but underwear; no vibrators, and not even any lubricant. That was really unfortunate, actually, because either of those things would have been really helpful.

A pair of handcuffs would have been nice, too, but hey, this was her first time having sex_,_ so there would be plenty of subsequent opportunities to get adventurous. I didn't want her first experience to be overwhelming. I wasn't even certain we were sexually compatible yet, but considering the incredible display so far, I think it was a pretty safe bet that we were. Sex doesn't get much better than this.

We smarten up. Neither of us is ever going to cum unless we collaborate. Before, we were like two wild cats clawing at each other, but if we actually want to orgasm, we have to get more precise, like carving a diamond. Our humping and fingering is now more melodic, and more exact. Our legs are interlocked, rubbing intensely together. The two of us are finally working in unison, moaning together in an irritated tone, like we were both begging to finally orgasm. It's been such a long night, and it was finally time to explode and go to bed. Elsa's hands are rubbing up against the exact spot to make me climax, and I think I've finally discovered her secret place.

I've rested in bed, touching myself to the image of her for so long, that it was unthinkable that now Elsa, the object of all my sexual desires, was actively doing the work I've trained myself to do. All my training was basically pointless, because nothing could compare to the sensation of someone else doing those things to you. Elsa's chilly hands are doing things to me I didn't think could actually be done, exploring me in ways I haven't even uncovered yet. In just this one sexual session, she has already mastered my body.

Even considering how sloppy and awkward Elsa may have been, her hands on my body felt a thousand times more amazing than my own. And I'm not trying to say that Elsa was sloppy with her handiwork, because even for her first time, her craftsmanship was incredible. No one has ever been able to utilize their hands so effectively on my body before, and no one will ever match her again. Elsa has ruined me, and I'll never be able to masturbate again. Self-inflicted orgasms are nothing compared to what she could conjure up with absolute ease.

The room is freezing cold, like we left a window open. Outside, the wind is screaming louder than I've ever heard. The table light is flickering now, producing a strobe light that permeates the room with a glimmering radiance. Did we smash the lamp too in our recklessness? It casts this amazingly theatrical glow on the room, like we were in the middle of a music video.

The wind is howling so loudly outside it sounds like it was about to break through the window and engulf the entire room. It's now paranormally cold in the room. It's absolutely freezing, like a meat locker. I could swear I could see snow falling from the ceiling, but perhaps it's just her cum, I'm not certain what is real in this moment. It was such an indistinguishable, dream-like moment I couldn't really determine what was fantasy and what wasn't. Elsa was squirming around inside my body, with every subtle movement reducing me to hysterics. I couldn't believe that Elsa was really inside me right now. I never wanted her to leave.

The explosion of passion from two seemingly mundane people, was beyond any sort of description. We're fucking each other together now, as a team. Sliding our bodies against each other like two blocks of ice. I can feel that orgasmic rush of power flow through me again. There is nothing I can do to prevent the inevitability of what is about to happen, I just can't hold it back anymore. "Elsa, if you're not about to cum, you better hurry up, because I'm about to explode with or without you," I verbalize my intent to Elsa. She seems ready, too. We both deserve release. It has felt like hours, but in reality, it's hardly been 10 minutes since we first started.

My eyes are closed, since the bursts of pleasure were sending shock-waves through my body. Just as I felt the fluids expelling from me, like it couldn't wait to flee from my body, I felt a strange sensation. Elsa was no longer being gentle with me, she was getting rougher and rougher with every grind. She was thrusting into me so viciously, it started to hurt. Any pretense of her being gentle was now out the window. There was no love in her methods, only lust. This was a hate-fuck. After what I put her through this evening, it was her way of returning my neglect. I didn't care, just as long as it helped her cum. She could do whatever she wanted to me.

At this point we were both finally cumming. I felt it, and so did she. It was unmistakable. The planets are finally colliding. We both had our orgasms simultaneously, our moans so frantic and labored that the neighbors must have thought we were having an orgy. Fuck the neighbors, though, because it was the greatest feeling of my entire life. It's been so long since I was allowed to moan as loud as I wanted, that I wasn't going to gag myself even if everybody on the street could hear me. Our moans are harmonized together, like the gentle hum of music, my panting melting into her own.

We've both finally climaxed together, and she's still on top of me. She is exhausted, so she stays in position, resting right over me. Now that we've calmed down, I can feel every inch of her body in vivid detail. The entire weight of her frame is suspended by my own. I can feel the full extent of her sweaty, sore body, starting to stick to my own. The only sound in the room is our panting, as she is lifted up and down by my heaving body, as air floods into my lungs.

Eventually, she rolls off me, unfolding herself by my side. We were both gasping like marathon runners, and she was heaving louder than I was. It was obvious that I was in much better shape than Elsa. She sat inside all day, watching television. She was thin because she ate like a rabbit, but she wasn't used to strenuous physical activity. Not to mention I masturbate more frequently than her, so my stamina was on a higher level. I had to change that, though. If we're going to be lovers, I had to teach her how to continue for as long as her body could sustain itself. A lover of mine needs to be willing to go through anything, for nearly infinite periods of time. She seemed more than ready to deal with the task, if prompted. She was already a wild animal.

We were both sweating profusely. The place was beyond a mess. My bandages came undone partially during all the chaos. My blood splattered all over the carpet and the bed sheets. I had slathered and perspired horribly. My saliva was all over the pile of underwear beneath me. I was now panting, sweating into them even more, and her lingerie was soaking up my bodily fluids like a sponge. Every last pair was filthy. Most filthy were the two pairs of underwear we were still wearing. Among all the commotion, neither of us had the time to undress completely. My cum was dripping down my leg and onto the carpet. Elsa's had dripped onto me when she was still above me. I am drenched in her fluids.

Our fluids stained the place, covering every inch of what we had touched. Every substance you could think of - blood, spit, cum, sweat, and even tears - decorated our bedroom, with a thin layer of it splattered over everything. In our orgasmic throes of passion, neither of us were very concerned with the state of the room, which was in shambles. I owed Elsa a new dresser, and possibly a lamp. The shirt, though? Well, she _did_ tell me rip that. I made the habit of never letting my lingerie or clothing get ripped, no matter how intense the mood might be. Because as soon as it was over, you always end up being regretful over its destruction. This time, though, I think she would have agreed it was worth every penny.

Elsa is spread out over the carpet, her arms tossed to the side, and her hair spread out aimlessly all around her. I am watching her chest rise up and down, as she pants desperately to catch her breath. She was a beautiful mess. In this tattered state, she turns to face me, breaking the silence that lingered so defiantly in the air. "That was the greatest thing, like, _ever._"

_"I know,"_ I agreed, still panting right next to her. We're looking into each other's eyes, and I have never seen so much warmth come from her before. She gave Kristoff a lustful look earlier in the night, yeah, but the expression spread all over her face now was a million times more inviting and passionate. I have never seen anyone, especially Elsa, look at me with so much love. She is smiling so wide at me, it looks like she can't wait to repeat this experience. Which reminded me of something, actually. "How does it feel like?"

"How does _what_ feel like?"

"_You know,_ losing your virginity."

Elsa is smiling, like it was the last thing on her mind. "Damn, I should have lost that thing ages ago. Was more than worth it," she announces with a mischievous grin, and I was glad my suspicions were correct. With how intensely she came all over me, I surmised that she probably had a pretty good time, but it was really lovely hearing those words fly out her mouth.

With that confirmed, I could finally rest peacefully tonight. I only had one more question that was nagging me, and I felt more than confident in my ability to ask it. It was a question that I've been musing over for hours, and I never expected to get an answer. Usually, I would think twice before asking her something so personal, but considering I just had my tongue down her throat, I didn't think anything was inappropriate between us any longer. When you cum all over a person's lap, nothing is impolite between you two anymore. "Elsa, what did you whisper into Kristoff's ear before, at the club?"

"Oh,_ that,_" she bemoans, like she forgot all about it. After the intensity of the last 10 minutes, I understood why the rest of the night felt like a blur in comparison. She rolls her eyes annoyingly, like she just remembered a discarded memory she was trying forget. "I told him I was really horny. A regretful comment, since I was drunk at the time, but hey, what can you do."

"You, _horny?_ Gee, I never would have guessed that." I guess her date was pretty intense. And I did ruin it, so that meant that Elsa was still sexually frustrated from it. I suppose her continued arousal probably contributed to what just happened. Without that date, and without the night unfolding in this exact series of events, this never would have happened. Every little detail of the night culminated in this amazing, perfect experience. I had both Hans and Kristoff to thank for this.

Like two wrestlers after a fight, we sat quietly, with only our panting permeating the air. It was a comforting, beautiful silence, like we both agreed how great that was. It was the kind of silence we would have after we agreed on how great a film was. This night was better than any blockbuster movie, though, that's for sure. Looking at Elsa, undressed and covered in my fluids, a smile so wide on her face that I thought she was about to start singing, I couldn't help but break down and start crying again. I didn't want to, but the tears escaped from my eyes.

When Elsa notices what is happening, she turns to me with a worrying look. "Why are you crying, Anna?"

"I'm crying, because now, I have _you,_" I guarantee, wiping a series of tears that were forming. After all these agonizing months, after a lifetime's load of stress and angst, _finally,_ Elsa and I were together. It was wonderful knowing that all the abuse I've suffered has amounted to something. Elsa was smiling at me so longingly, that I knew we were going to be a thing now. You don't cum all over a person, smile at them like you want to continue kissing, and then tell them to go away. Elsa and I were finally a couple, albeit a really messed up one. We could sort out the details afterwards, but after this display, I was certain we would end up in a relationship. Elsa's virginity? That was as extinct as the Dodo bird, courtesy to yours truly.

I've been telling myself that I wasn't crazy for weeks. I've tried convincing myself that I could one day have her, fighting against all reason. I've been persuaded into believing that this entire journey was insane, but finally, after all this drama, it all worked out. In some obscure way, I was right all along. People are too afraid to pursue their dreams. If people aren't laughing at your goals, you're not being ambitious enough.

After enduring countless nightmares, finally, Elsa was _mine._ I roll up next to her, wrapping my arms around her, and she tried to embrace me back, but she was too exhausted to move anymore. She didn't need to. I rested my head right beneath her own, listening to her heart beating. She is smiling back at me, even if it looks like she's about to pass out. I know exactly how she feels.

So _that's_ why I was crying. I wasn't crying from sadness for once, I was crying because this was the happiest moment of my entire life.

I really needed to shower, though.


	18. Unearthing What Should Remain Buried

I've just had sex with the love of my life. I've just had sex with _Elsa._

That's all I could think about, as I rested, sprawled out on the floor next to her. My face still hurts from being slapped by Hans earlier, my legs are shredded apart, and every single inch of my body is aching and sore. This night has not been kind to the well-being of my body, that's for sure. I don't care though, because I've just had sex with Elsa. These words echoed in my mind endlessly. I couldn't believe it myself, but somehow, I have actually done it.

Elsa and I had sex. It was passionate, it was crazy, and it was so intense we nearly destroyed the room. I wasn't sure how I was going to convince other people of this, when I could hardly believe it myself. When I first tried peeling my body off the floor, I felt this jolt of pain shoot through my legs, and I was actually relieved. The pain itself, was comforting. Why? Because it clarified that I wasn't dreaming. Making love to Elsa was usually an image that only existed within my dreams. This time, though, the dream was real. I looked down at Elsa, who was resting half-naked on the ground, writhing with exhaustion, still trying to catch her breath._ I_ was the source of that exhaustion. _I_ am the one who took her breath away. _I _have stripped Elsa of her precious virginity.

Elsa has been giving me pleasure for weeks. She's brought me so much joy over the duration of our relationship, and I was thankful beyond words for it. My life was absolutely miserable before I met her. Even if my life has been a stressful affair these past few weeks, they've been anything but boring. Elsa has been making my life worth living for so long, and she's brought me so much bliss, that I was glad I could finally return the favor. I was a dilapidated mess, but all of it was worth it, if I could inspire even a fraction of joy within Elsa. She's been supplying me with orgasms for weeks, so the least I could do, was make her cum this one time.

I'm the only person who has seen what Elsa looks like while having an orgasm. During our mutual climax, she had her eyes closed, but mine remained open, transfixed on her throughout the whole ordeal. I don't think I've ever seen anyone display so much delight in all my life. Even through waves of pleasure, she continued being beautiful, even with her face stressed in ecstasy. And it was _I_ who made it all happen. I am the first person to guide Elsa through an orgasm.

It wasn't _Kristoff_ who came out of nowhere with his confession of interest, no. It wasn't some drunk one-night stand that took her virginity away. It wasn't some asshole who couldn't have cared less about her. It was little, innocent Anna. The world's biggest fuck-up, the most dysfunctional, asinine girl in the world, who rose to the occasion and won the entire prize. It was like a tied baseball game, and it was I, who at the very last moment, defied all odds by hitting a home run, winning my team the entire championship. Everyone in the crowd is cheering my name, celebrating my victory. It is a glorious feeling.

My entire life has been a series of wretched, humiliating failures. My love life - if you can even call it that considering how non-existent it is - has been an endless endorsement of inadequacy and frustration. My family, the only boyfriend I've ever had, and most of the entire school, have all abandoned me. My life has just been one humbling chain of bankruptcies and losses. Before this day, I truly felt like I couldn't do anything right, like I was destined to spend the rest of my life unable to accomplish a single fulfilling goal. My success stories were few, and scattered far too thin.

But not anymore. It took everything in my power, but I've actually succeeded at the sole thing I've wanted more than anything. It took every fiber in my body, my legs were bleeding, and I was about to collapse from exhaustion, but my triumph has finally come at long last. Words can't describe the levels of joy that are swooning through my body. You can't string words in any pattern that could accurately express how I feel right now. You'd need to invent a brand new language just to define the satisfaction I feel in this moment. It was the first glorious, sweet victory after a lifetime of failures and rejection. It was the first time in my entire life where I felt proud of myself. Perhaps Elsa has broken my face with her tongue, because I cannot stop smiling.

I've wanted Elsa. I've wanted her so badly it's caused me pain. I've cherished her for months, thinking about her almost every conscious moment I endured. I couldn't even close my eyes without her silhouette illuminating the darkness of my mind. I was driven mad because of my lust towards her. She was the one thing I thought that would bring some meaning to my miserable life, and I pursued her with reckless abandoned for weeks. She was the one thing that could turn my life around. And you know what? She's _mine._ I have her now. When I commit my mind to something, dedicating myself to that pursuit like it would kill me if I failed, I can actually get shit done.

My unbridled optimism in the face of unflinching terror, has payed off once more. _"I just had sex with Elsa,"_ I remind myself, like I couldn't believe it. I have no idea how, but she's mine now. I just fucked the face off Elsa and there's nothing that can ever change that. I just blew up her hymen like the Death Star, and nothing in this universe or the next, could ever reverse that. Not all the angst, famine and horror in the world, could ever pry this wonderful moment away from me. It was mine to admire for eternity. Nothing was ever going to bring me down again, because I'm the only person in the world who has experienced this sensation.

As for the state of our relationship? I have no idea. But judging from the smile she's directing at me, I have a pretty good feeling that we're going to be together for the foreseeable future. We're still laying on the floor together, too tired to move. The bed is a disaster zone, so perhaps we might just sleep on the floor tonight. We're still resting in the pile of her underwear, so at least it was comfortable. If it wasn't for her underwear scattered all over the place, we'd both be laying firmly against the cold floor.

Actually, speaking of which, Elsa is looking at me, giving me a longing, meaningful look. She's looking at me carefully, like she's about to tell me something really important. "_Anna?"_ she purrs, still panting faintly. Her gasping has been the only noise filling the room for the last few minutes, but now, it looks like she's about to flood the air with some Earth-shattering news.

_"Yes?"_ I beg, intently. I had no idea what she was about to tell me, but the expression she has displayed on her face is a vital one, like she's about to tell me something incredibly significant. Perhaps she's going to tell me she loves me back? Throughout all the passion and intensity, Elsa never actually told me that she was in love with me back. I mean, we've just had sex, so I was certain we shared some mutual attraction, but she hasn't voiced her thoughts about the situation yet. Whatever she was about to say, I was certain it was going to be some life-changing, incredible information. I waited for her response attentively.

Elsa clears her throat, no longer panting. "Hun, you still have one of my g-strings in your hair," she deadpans, picking it off me and throwing it into the pile that surrounded us. That was the perfect closing note for the night, because I fell asleep a few moments later, still using her chest as my pillow. It certainly wasn't what I was expecting, but by this point, I was too tired to care. The night was still the happiest of my life.

* * *

You would think the morning afterwards was awkward, but it really wasn't. The only lingering regret was all the damaged furniture. Two carpets ruined, the bathroom was smeared in my blood, Elsa's dresser was trashed, and even the downstairs coffee table was chipped from when I tossed the hot chocolate. It looked like a hurricane hit her place, but it was just two wild, horny ladies. If that's what we did during our first time being intimate together, I cannot imagine what kind of renovations will be required the next time we make love.

Elsa didn't mind though. She was in her best spirits after that night. When the employees from the furniture store came to replace everything that was damaged, she tipped them an extra $50 so they didn't ask any questions about why everything was covered in blood and... other substances. They probably suspected she was a serial killer, but they never voiced their concerns. Elsa was insistent that everything new matched the old furnishings, so not before long, the house was right back to normal like nothing even happened. Except, you know, we were now a couple.

Now, being in a relationship usually didn't work this way. Friends becoming lovers was a well-honored dating standard, but usually, passionate sex doesn't come until much later. Our entire relationship was built on the foundation of that sexual explosion. The two of us have been trapped together for a month, constantly teasing each other, and eventually, all that sexual tension boiled into this outburst of passion that neither of us could have anticipated. It made going further somewhat difficult, because, how do you build upwards from that? Most couples prayed for the kind of sex we just started off with.

Nether of us were uncomfortable about what happened. We've been sleeping together for weeks, so it really didn't make a difference if we were now having sex between cuddle sessions. There was never an actual moment where we both agreed we were a couple, though. We weren't friends anymore, that was certain. Not after a night like _that._ Friends with benefits was also off the table, because Elsa believed in monogamy. It was pretty unbelievable, actually, to hear she was willing to commit to me so soon after we first expressed our mutual affection. She had her entire lifetime to explore herself sexually and romantically, but she was dedicated to spending the best years of her life solely with me, rotting away at home watching movies. I shared her sentiments precisely.

I thought that monogamy was now considered a sin. The idea of one consistent sexual benefactor was an antiquated notion, something that wasn't recognized anymore in modern society. But neither of were normal, though. Normal was the last word you'd ever use to describe the two of us. So the terms and conditions of everyone else simply didn't apply to us. There was never a conscious moment when _Anna and Elsa_ became a couple, no, because it was never something that needed to be articulated. We've known each other for so long, that it never needed any confirmation, we both just instinctively knew. Just the way she looked at me that morning, convinced me better than her words ever could. Elsa was my girlfriend, in some bizarre way. That's all that mattered.

We had a long talk that night, as we cuddled in bed together. Cuddling was not a new development in our relationship, because we've been doing that since we met. Usually when we cuddled, we would spoon, with her facing away from me. Tonight however, we were facing each other, cuddling as intimately as we could. It was the happiest I've ever felt in bed with another person. She was playing with a strand of my hair, twisting it around her finger repeatedly. It was a little irritating actually, but if Elsa wanted to touch me, I wasn't going to complain. She could play with me in any way she desired.

I confessed secrets that had persisted in my mind for a while. I told her, as calmly and as carefully as I could, about my lust towards her over the past month. I picked out every single word as vigilantly as I could, trying my best not to sound insane. Instead of troublesome words like "obsessed," I used the less problematic_ "infatuated,"_ and instead of telling her that "I masturbated to the thought of you daily," I told her that _"I masturbated to the thought of you daily."_ Actually, shit, I guess there was no way to phrase that without sounding at least a little weird. I guess a regular person would leave that out completely, but by this point, we were confessing every little thing we could. No secret was too comprising to share.

Actually, she already knew all about that. According to her, she could hear me almost every time in the bathroom. Often, she had pondered what I was pleasuring myself to, but now she knew in vivid detail. She really wished she didn't, but by now, she's used to my nasty habit of sharing far too much information. Elsa thought it was off-putting, but she was flattered in some obscure way. "At least it wasn't to someone else," she reasoned, still playing with that lone strand of hair.

Besides, it looked like she was already aware of everything I was confessing. Every little point I was revealing to her, she reacted with indifference, like it was old news. Somehow, Elsa was one step ahead of me in almost every regard. And the whole thing about me being sexually frustrated?

"You won't ever have to worry about that again, Anna," she guarantees me, giving me this mischievous, playful little expression. I couldn't believe that Elsa was being so forthcoming about this, actively promising the future of my sexual security. According to her, I would never be sexually frustrated again? That admission sent shivers down my spine. I couldn't imagine what our future would be like. I was looking forward to exploring together, and figuring out what made her tick. There was so much exciting potential for us now.

For once, the future actually looms bright, but I was still telling her about my past. I told her about only having sex with one other person. She was shocked, and nearly accused me of fibbing, when I told her that lone person was _Hans._ But she knew I wouldn't lie about something so mortifying. I was so ashamed about that, but she helped comfort me over my admission. "If Hans was the one who took your virginity," she bellows, giving me the most lively smile she has ever given me, "then you were still technically a virgin. He doesn't count." We spent the next few moments giggling at that thought, cackling in bed together at Hans' expense. Elsa has this amazing ability to always make me feel better, like she knows exactly what to say to relieve my regret over any topic.

I asked her when she first realized I had feelings for her. She answered that she figured it almost immediately upon meeting me. Apparently, the moment she answered the door on the first Friday we met, she knew instantly that I was captivated by her. According to her, the way I stared at her was all she needed to figure out I was in love. When I asked her if I could enter her house within five minutes of meeting her, that was all the confirmation she needed.

Usually, she would never let anyone into her house under any circumstances. She only broke her otherwise impenetrable boundaries for me, because of my earnestness. "People are so fucking fake," she tells me, as she finally stops playing with my hair, tucking it behind my ear. "People are just big bags of secrets and deceit. But when I saw you with your big puppy dog eyes, looking at me like you were honored to even be in my presence, I knew you were someone who kept their heart on their sleeve. I knew you had a sentimental heart, even if you were a complete dork. And _that's_ why I let you in, because I knew you were someone who couldn't keep secrets."

I was really touched by Elsa's admission, but she wasn't yet finished. "Also, because you were cute," she finally admits, grinning at me gently.

I was flattered that she warmed up to me so quickly. I mean, it was embarrassing that she knew that so soon after meeting me, like, was I really _that_ bad at maintaining my poker face that she figured it out right way? "If you liked me because of how honest I was, doesn't me keeping this a secret from you totally ruin that?" I argue, seemingly finding a contradiction in her reasoning.

_"No,"_ she reassured me, like it was a stupid question. "There are two types of lies. There are lies you keep out of selfishness, and there are lies you keep for the benefit of other people. The ones you kept from me, were to protect our friendship. Some lies need to be kept for the greater good." As she continued, she pointed out that technically, I never lied to her even once. She never asked me if I was into her, so I never actually lied about it. If no one ever asks you something, you can't be dishonest about not admitting to it, can you? It's not information you usually volunteer anyway, so I can't be faulted for that.

I was curious about her past, though. She was so full of secrets and paradoxes that I wondered what the girl in black was keeping from me. She let me know that anything I was curious about, I should feel free to question her over. She wanted to be as honest as possible. I asked her first about the whole black thing. Only wearing black was a trait I was perfectly fine with, but it is pretty unusual, admittedly. "Elsa, um, what is this whole goth thing about?"

"What goth thing?" she quizzes, shifting in the bed, trying to get comfortable.

I thought it was a pretty standard question, actually, and also a very obvious one. She did not agree with me though, because she was acting like it was the strangest question I could have asked her. "You know? The _goth thing._ You're goth, or did you forget? I mean not that there's anything wrong with alternative chicks, hell I think they're hot, but it's just something I've always been curious about."

_"Anna,"_ she scoffs, like I just said the dumbest thing of my life, as she prepares to lecture me. "Just because someone wears a lot of black, doesn't make them goth. I don't particularly like gothic music, my attitude isn't applicable at all, and I don't really subscribe to any aspect of the culture. Being goth isn't just wearing black clothing all the time, it's an actual scene and social movement, one I do not indulge in. I'm just a girl who wears a lot of black," she clarifies, like she's given this explanation before. I assumed that I am not the first person to get this point mixed up.

I suppose she was right, actually. I've always just assumed she was goth, but apparently she didn't quite agree with that assessment. With that completely trivial, irrelevant point made clear, I asked her an even more obvious question. "Ok, then. So what's with all the black then? I mean, like, it's literally all you ever wear. Goth or not, it's pretty peculiar."

To answer that, first she needed to explain some of the darker moments of her life. Obviously, her parents were the first people to notice the aura of cold that she projects. They were disturbed by it actually, fearing that something was fatally flawed with their daughter. She only had vague memories of her parents, but almost everything she could remember, was bleak. She recalls how panicked her parents grew about her cold, and how it caused them to bicker throughout her entire childhood. If people discovered her powers, well, that would be a pretty big target on her back.

They decided early on, to isolate Else, concealing the ominous force that lingered inside her. Even before their untimely demise, they were always preoccupied, spending virtually no time with her. Their death barely even made an impact, since they were so detached from her. The thing she remembers most vividly about her parents, was their funeral. Her parents dedicated their entire lives to keeping her secluded from other people, and as she stood at her parents wake, she noticed that finally, no one was left to fall victim to her powers. In their demise, at long last, their wish was granted. Elsa was finally all alone.

She mourned over their loss, standing over their graves, dressed entirely in black. When she returned home after their funeral, she didn't change out of those black garments for an entire week. At an early age, she associated the color black with inaccessibility. She was obsessed with the color.

She maintained her seclusion after the death of her parents. To make matters even more dramatic, she had to keep herself away from people, because she was absolutely terrified of having her abnormality discovered. "I was afraid of people. So, I started dressing entirely in black to distance myself away from society. I'd rather have strangers be afraid of me because of how I dress, rather than how cold I am. I did everything in my power, to make people afraid of approaching me. It worked, before I met _you._" She explained to me, that _I_ was the first person who didn't judge her negatively about that sensation of cold.

So the black clothing trend was just a symptom of her cold. It has ruined plenty of her relationships before, and it was the source of her isolation. She didn't want to live on her parent's inheritance for the rest of her life, since she deemed that a pitiful existence. She wanted to make something of herself. She needed schooling to have a future, so she suffered through classes to pursue a career. It was the only reason why a 21 year old girl had to join classes with students all younger than her. She had no other choice.

School hadn't been easy for her. On the first day we met, she told me that she wasn't well liked at her old school. At the time, I thought she was joking, because I couldn't imagine anyone not adoring Elsa. Turns out, she has been victimized pretty badly, which only furthered her paranoia of other people. She told me about how she was bullied so badly at her old school, that she had to drop out mid-semester. She even started tearing up when I asked her to provide details, but when I noticed that it was too hard for her, I assured her that there was no reason to dig up buried memories. If they were too difficult to unearth, then she could keep them entombed.

She _wanted_ to tell me though. I was the first person she has ever explained this to. "They pushed me down the stairs, flung things at me, destroyed my property when they could. I was the _snow queen,_" she admits, saying those final words like they physically caused her harm, "and as the snow queen, the weird girl with the freezing touch, they made it their duty to torture me until I dropped out. They were afraid of me, thinking I was a _witch,_ or something. I suspected that some of them actually wanted to _kill me,_ because I terrified them so badly. They looked at me like I was going to butcher them alive, when all I wanted was to be left alone. _I_ was the only one who had any reason to be scared."

Elsa was weeping in her hands now, despite my comforting presence right next to her. I was tearing up pretty badly myself. I knew that Elsa must have had some dark secrets residing in her closet, but I had no idea about the extent of her tragedy. Shit, I thought _I_ had it hard. Sure, life with a mother who doesn't even acknowledge your existence is a bitch, but at least she wasn't intentionally abusive or anything. Comparatively, Elsa really got the harsh side of the stick.

I consoled her, embracing her as tightly as I could, allowing her breathing to slow down until she was composed again. She calmed down pretty quickly, although she never wanted to relive those memories again. Elsa was an incredibly brave, self-sustaining woman, and she tried her hardest never to let other people see her weaknesses. With me, she had no reason to be afraid about displaying her emotional side, because I loved every part of her equally. I suspected that there was more that she wasn't telling me, but I let it go for the time being, because it seemed like we were venturing into some potentially dark territory.

That was why she was a virgin, anyway. It didn't matter how attractive she was, or how voluptuous her figure was, because she hid her body behind baggy, black clothing. And it didn't matter how gorgeous she was, when boys were afraid to even talk to her. It's really appalling how cruel people can be to such a gentle, beautiful soul. None of them cared that underneath all the gaudy clothing was a real person, someone who had feelings and emotions that were being disregarded. It was unfathomable how sadistic people could be to such a delicate individual, someone who took things so personally. Elsa remembers every single insult that has ever been hurled at her. No wonder Elsa was so bleak sometimes, because she had every reason to be upset at the world for what happened to her.

She had every reason to be a depressed, sorrowful person after suffering so much rejection and mistreatment. But she wasn't, though. She was the warm, inviting Elsa, who took all of that isolation like it didn't bother her at all. She lived each day like it was a new one, hiding those painful memories in a place that couldn't disturb her. None of that baggage made Elsa any less of an amazing person. All the bullying did was sculpt her into the flawless person she is today. Elsa was the most heroic person I had ever met. I was honored to even share a bed with her.

"You are the only friend I have ever had," she finally admits, returning to playing around nervously with my hair. "You are the only person I've never been able to push away. No matter how many times I tried rejecting you, you always came back, more eager for my companionship than ever before. I was afraid if we went any further, we'd ruin our friendship. I couldn't allow that, because you are the only person who has ever loved me unconditionally," she concedes, leaning her head against my own on the pillow. Physically, we're now as close as any two people can be. Her perfume is flooding into my lungs. If I wanted to, I could reach out and touch anything I wanted.

I wanted to console her, by telling her that it wasn't quite true. I mean, I _did_ love her, I've adored her since the moment I learned she existed, that part was certainly true. But the _only_ person who has ever loved her? The more I thought about it, the more I was convinced maybe she was correct. I was certain that her parents must have loved her, even if they didn't particularly like her, but I was in no position to make conclusions about her life. She was persuaded into thinking that, anyway. It didn't matter. I was simply going to have to love her enough to compensate for all the neglect she's endured.

But not all her admissions were distressing. There was plenty of fluff. She told me the first moment she started having feelings for me. Amazingly, it was around the time I endeared myself by telling her that her sense of cold didn't bother me. I was the first person who ever reacted to her powers indifferently. When she knew I cared about her that much, she started to warm up to me, but she didn't fully start liking me until much later. There wasn't one specific moment that convinced her I was worth loving, it was just my attitude in general. She liked having me around. She simply needed some optimism in her life, and no one is a bigger source of hope than myself.

It's kinda funny, actually. We've both secretly been into each other for a while now, and if it wasn't for my teary-eyed, mess of a confession, we probably would have plodded on as friends forever. We both had so many reasons why we were keeping the truth inside, afraid of revealing how we truly felt. It's amazing how just a little honesty can completely jump-start an entire relationship. The whole thing, in retrospect, was such a disaster. All her subtle little teasing finally makes sense. It's almost like she's been trying to get me to confess for ages, and as usual, I was too daft to recognize it. She was being subtle, and subtly is a concept that is usually lost on me.

Apparently, Elsa realized she was into girls when she was really young. When I asked her what the whole deal about going out with Kristoff was about, she explained it as nonchalantly as anyone could. "It was the first time I've _ever_ been asked out on a date, did you expect me to turn him down? A boy hasn't even talked to me in years, before I met Kristoff. I was lonely, bored, and _perhaps_ a little turned on. What did I have to lose? It was an experiment. Not for a moment did I see anything coming from it," she croaks out, embarrassed. So she was bored and horny, and a little bi-curious, not a big deal. I mean, the same applies to me. But beyond that, she assured me that she's never had an interest in boys before. Allegedly, she was decidedly into girls, and had come to grips with it years before.

I was just her type, apparently. I was cute, tiny, and dedicated. They were all traits she found enticing. She really adored my "petite little figure," as she described it. She liked her girls a little on the androgynous side, with a diminutive cup-size and a less curvy figure. I had no idea if I should have been flattered or insulted by that, but if Elsa liked my body type, well, that was fine by be. Whatever Elsa liked, was my gospel. By this point in the conversation, it was pretty late, and we were both really tired. But I wanted to hear _more. _I wanted to know everything there was to know about the beautiful blonde resting next to me. Nothing was too trivial or remote to earn my attention.

I wanted to hear more about her fantasies and her sexual desires, especially the parts that potentially involved me. Shit, she dressed like some twisted amalgamation between Lisbeth Salander from _The Girl With the Dragon Tattoo_ and punk singer Sid Vicious, and yet she was as prudish and reserved as a person could be. When I met her, she was a virgin, but she made a habit out of wearing tight-fitting leather, spiked garments and lacy lingerie. She was full of contradictions, and I was fascinated by every single one of them. She was an eternal enigma, and the more I learned about her, the less sense everything seemed to make.

Elsa hasn't yet had the opportunity to explore her sex life. That's what _I_ was for. I was her sexual life, now. No one else had the privilege to share that side of her, other than _me. _It made me the luckiest redhead ever born. Elsa is exhausted though, and now longs for bed. Before drifting unconscious, there was only one more thing I wanted to know. It's been bothering me for the last 24 hours, since I broke down last night and told Elsa how much I loved her.

My exact words, in fact, were _"I'm in love with you."_ If she's made any attempt to respond to my confession, I haven't been made aware. That's a pretty intense thing to leave a person hanging over, and Elsa hasn't mentioned it since. I was beginning to suspect that while she loved the hell out of me, she didn't quite feel as intensely as I did towards her. It was understandable, I guess, albeit crushing. As we nestled tightly into bed together, ready to drift off to sleep, I voiced my concern.

_"I love you,"_ she asserted, with as much sincerity as she could posses. There was no uncertainly or doubt in her voice when she said those words to me, that I could be sure. The way she said it was cautious, like she was bracing me for some bad, ominous news. I was preparing myself for a bombshell. "But I'm not _in love_ with you, Anna, at least not quite yet. I certainly feel like I have the potential to, though. You are absolutely fabulous and I adore you to death."

She phrased it as delicately as she could. She picked the precise words that would hurt me the least, and she sorted them as carefully as she could, wanting to inflict the smallest degree of damage. She was skating on thin ice. Even so, it didn't stop me from being any less hurt over what she had just told me. I understood though, I mean, going from best friends to lovers isn't the easiest thing. She sprinkled the sentence off with a serene _"yet,"_ like a strawberry at the top of a delicious, soul-crushing piece of cake. It made it much easier to swallow.

Okay, fine, Elsa didn't love me just _yet,_ that was fine. I didn't expect her to. I was just going to have to love her so hard, until some of my adulation rubbed off on her. Just having the opportunity to tell her how I felt was all I needed. Asking her to return my feelings so soon was selfish. Sure, it would be an honor to be loved _by_ Elsa, but it was an even greater honor to love her. I was the only person in the world who has that privilege. I was the only person who has ever gotten to know the real Elsa, the one hidden behind her bleak attitude and abrasive clothing. I was the only window she had into humanity.

We're settling into bed now. I no longer have to put up with the pretense that I'm snuggling with her just because we're friends. It's so freeing to admit that I adore touching her more than anything, and that having my arms around her was a blissful experience. She seems to agree with me. We've been sleeping together for weeks, but never before has it been so meaningful. I was used to caressing Elsa, but it used to feel like touching her through saran wrap, like she was encased with a thick plastic coating. Now, the coating was gone, and I was free to embrace Elsa like never before. Nestling up to her underneath the blankets sent shivers down my spine, and not because of her cold.

The silence in the room is soon interrupted by Elsa, who is shuffling around, behaving like she was bothered by an itch she couldn't relieve. When I quizzed her about what was wrong, she turned to me, looking like she was about to say something really peculiar. She's staring at me, blushing slightly. Finally, she spits it out, whispering it like we weren't the only two people who lived here. "_I can't sleep._ Do you like, want to fuck around?"

* * *

Elsa's legs are wrapped around my head like a python. I think a python would be preferable, because Elsa's grip was even tighter. It felt like my heard was about to explode. Even through the vice-grip ensnaring my head, I plodded on, dedicated to finishing my mission. Her moans were the only sound persisting within the air. I couldn't see, but her moans guided me, steering me into the right direction. I used her moans like a barometer, telling me if my performance was apt or not. When her moans grew to a higher pitch, I knew I was doing well. When they slowed down, it meant my performance was sub-par. I was thankful for her moans, because my visibility was zero. Her pale flesh was flooding into my eyes, blinding me.

I really must have been on the money though, because her moans started up again, squealing with a melodic precision that echoed through the room. It felt like my jaw was about to fall off, like I had pulverized it during the task, but I was committed to finishing the job, no matter how my face ached. I was playing Elsa like a musical instrument, like a really perverted saxophone, making her moan with every little movement I made. It would have been far less stressful if Elsa's legs weren't threatening to cave in my head from compression. It wasn't intentional on her part, she just couldn't control herself through the pleasure. I wish we had established a safeword before we started, because I'd be screaming it right now, even if my cries would be muffled. Like, _I get it,_ it feels good, but can you please restrain yourself?

Her moans are now becoming more labored, and I can feel her shaking in a way that was telling me we were on the edge of her orgasm. My tongue was killing me, and I was begging to get out of this compromising position, but I wasn't going to stop until Elsa came. We all know I can succeed when I set my mind to something, and I was singled onto her like a torpedo. Her gasps eventually escalated so intensely that there was no denying what was about to happen anymore, although I wasn't certain when. Without any warning or preparation, suddenly I realize something very unexpected is happening. Before I can even react to it, and move my head from harm's way, I've deduced that Elsa, has indeed, cum. All over me.

I pull my face from between her legs, and plop myself onto the bed, exhausted, listening to her moans filling the otherwise silent room. I really need to stop putting my body through so much punishment. It's amazing how much trauma a body can endure and yet still continue to operate. I'm not certain why I agreed to this, but Elsa has once again proven that she can convince me to do anything.

She's panting harder this time than last night, which must mean I was better than I ever could have imagined. It was my first time, too. I have no idea why men are always complaining about it being so difficult, because it's not exactly rocket science. From the way she was gasping for air, it didn't seem like Elsa had any issue with my interpretation, anyway. Actually, I think I hear her clearing her throat, trying to say something. "Anna," she whimpers, through heavily strained breaths, "I've just changed my mind. Fuck, after that, I _am in love with you. _You are the best, Anna._"_

I never got my turn though. After I washed my face, we went straight to bed. Even so, I still considered myself really damn lucky.


	19. The Mourning After

Elsa was there for me no matter what. Through the good, and equally through the bad.

Things were _mostly_ good, thankfully. It's been an entire week since we've become a couple. To think everything started on that faithful day after the party, and expanded into a fully blossomed, functioning relationship. I almost can't believe that Elsa is finally my girlfriend, after I've been obsessed with her for nearly three months.

Actually, I can't even believe that I have a girlfriend. It's surprising, because for most of my life, I was under the impression I was straight. Most people were discovering their sexuality at half my age, but it took me 18 entire years before I realized I was into girls. Elsa was the first person I've ever had feelings towards, and without her, I'd still be completely oblivious about my true nature. Most people would be really confused about all this, but in my opinion, life is far too short to have any angst over who you are. If I'm really meant to be this way, well, so be it.

Having Elsa as my girlfriend just felt_ right._ I couldn't imagine myself with anyone else. Sometimes, I would picture myself with other girls, and even boys, but it always felt completely off, like it just wasn't meant to be. Elsa is the only person I have ever loved, so being with anyone else simply wasn't an option. Hell, I loved her long before I even formally knew her. When I first watched her walk into class, something told me, deep inside, that it was my destiny to be with her. I've never believed in destiny before, or stuff like true love, until I met Elsa. When I finally got to know her, she was more amazing than my fantasies ever could have conveyed. She was everything and more.

The two of us have been sleeping together for so long, that when we became a couple, we didn't even skip a beat. I think the only notable difference was the honesty behind it, since we no longer had to put up with the charade of merely being friends. Sleeping with your friend, and sleeping with your girlfriend, are two entirely different sensations. The former is a really lovely, captivating experience, but the latter is something that makes you glad to even be alive. It's such a meaningful affair it defies description.

It was so exciting having her as my girlfriend, that I couldn't wait to flaunt it around. Except, you know, we were such antisocial people, so it wasn't like I had any friends to brag to. I haven't spoken to Kristoff since the party, since I presumed he must be angry. That was fine by me, because after the party, I never wanted to talk to him again. I mean, the whole thing was really unfair, because it wasn't even really his fault. He merely asked a girl out, and she agreed. He couldn't have known how I felt about Elsa, and if we did, he likely wouldn't have asked her out. Regardless, I had no interest in continuing my friendship with Kristoff, because it was simply too awkward after that night. What was I going to do, brag over the fact that Elsa and I were dating now?

My mother was the only other person I could share this information with. The very same mother I was now estranged from, and the one who didn't want anything to do with me anymore. Well, I mean, she has _never_ wanted anything to do with me, even before I moved out, so that was no difference. Ever since my father died, she's been treating me like garbage. I didn't really want to break the silence, with the announcement that I was now sleeping with a girl she's never met. I couldn't imagine her reaction to something like that. I've had enough slurs hurled my way for one lifetime, so I decided to leave her in the dark.

Because of that, well, it meant I had no one I could brag to. My relationship with Elsa was technically a secret, since being a complete social outcast makes it difficult to gossip. To tell you the truth, I was a little nervous about potentially being outed. Not because I was ashamed of my relationship with Elsa, because nothing could be further from the truth. My relationship with Elsa was the only thing I've _ever _been proud of. My apprehension stemmed from Elsa's well-being, because I was worried about what people would think about her. I could take their scoffs and their rude remarks, but Elsa was such a delicate soul. She's been bullied enough, and the last thing she needed was to be romantically linked to someone like me. With all my baggage, even knowing me was detrimental.

I was supposed to be Elsa's protector and lover. She needs me just as urgently as I need her. So, what kind of guardian would allow her to be targeted for more vitriol? People can be so intolerant and hateful, and it's absolutely revolting. We both knew how cynical people could be, so there was no use sugarcoating anything. I wanted to keep Elsa as safe as possible. We're in bed together, and I'm watching her as she sleeps. I know that sounds weird, but she's using my arm as a pillow, so I didn't have a choice. I was having difficultly sleeping.

As I watch her, I'm merely absorbing a fragment of her beauty, just a small sliver of how agonizingly gorgeous she is. Every time I examine her flawless features, I find something even more incredible about her. It's devastating to think there are people in the world who would hate her, just because of something as insignificant as our vaguely defined sexual preference. What kind of fucked up world is this, where people want to harm someone amazing like Elsa, just because she loves someone like me?

But as I was saying, these past few days with Elsa were absolutely perfect. Sure the road had some speed bumps, I mean, what relationship doesn't have its issues? A perfect relationship isn't defined as one that doesn't have any issues. A perfect, long-lasting relationship is the type that does encounter problems, but can work through them anyway because both partners are so compatible. The next week, that I'm about to start summarizing, was riddled by some pretty big issues, even if we worked through them.

* * *

The week started off innocently. It raced along like any other week with Elsa. We would wake up together, eat breakfast together, and occasionally even shower together, to save time. When I was too lazy to do my own laundry, I would borrow some of Elsa's clothing, since her wardrobe was so much fancier than mine. She had such a diverse collection of such vivid underwear, that I couldn't help but commandeer a pair from time to time. After enduring school, we would venture back home, where we watched television until it was either time for bed, or passionate sex. Most of the time, it was the former, since unfortunately we were usually exhausted by that point.

She was absolutely obsessed with her routines, to the point where I thought she had some kind of disorder. As wonderful as the routine was, it persisted a little too frigidly for my liking. Elsa never journeyed away from the strict regimen of this routine. Her life was a series of patterns and procedures, and I'm an endless source of spontaneity. I have _always_ hated routines, since before I met Elsa, my life was governed by masturbation and misery every day. Sure, my life no longer required masturbation, thanks to having Elsa around me, but I'm still being mandated by tedious routines. Frankly, I've grown sick of it.

I couldn't complain too badly though. Life was becoming a bit stale perhaps, but things were far from dire. I was certain everything would be different in the summer, if we could only survive the monotony of winter, and then spring, a bit further. After graduation, we had our entire lives to do whatever we wanted together. Whatever our lives had in store for us, I was certain we were going to be tethered together like always. The future, for once, shined bright with promise. That's how it _appeared,_ anyway. Things grew dim unexpectedly. The most tragic things in life, always spring up at the most unfortunate moments.

Elsa and I were watching some horror movie on the Drive-in channel, like we always did. Vincent Price was slowly becoming like an uncle to me, because I saw him every day, without exception. Don't get me wrong, Vincent Price is amazing, he's a wonderful actor and a fabulous guy. But hearing his voice every day was beginning to make my ears bleed, and that pains me to admit, because I love his voice. But this was our third time watching _The House of Wax_ together, and while it's a great movie, my attention span could only endure so much repetition. Like, why do we _always_ have to watch horror movies? I've grown increasingly weary of watching amputations.

So, I found my attention shifting towards Elsa. She would notice me staring at her, but she's too engrossed in the film. I observed her, and even though I look at Elsa every day, I couldn't help but notice something really strange about her. It was something I was used to seeing, yeah, but it really stood out today, for some inexplicable reason. Elsa's skin was so pale, it almost looked like snow. With every passing day, her complexion more vividly resembles a corpse. The small glimpses of life within Elsa are quietly withering away, like her routines are slowly killing her. I gazed at her for such an uncomfortable amount of time, lost in thought, that I couldn't help but voice my concern. "Elsa, why are you so pale?"

I was sitting right next to her, so she certainly heard me, but it took her a moment to respond. She didn't generally like talking while watching movies, but she answered anyway, out of politeness. "Probably because I never go outside," she mumbles, her eyes never leaving the bliss of the television screen. The screen was the only light source in the room, flickering some visibility into the otherwise pitch-black living room.

Elsa's comment wasn't entirely true, actually. She sometimes ventured outside, although mostly because it was required for school. Even so, the walk was extremely short, only taking a few minutes. And since it was now winter, those short walks were usually sheltered by a completely bleak, dark overcast. Elsa's skin hasn't absorbed sunlight in months, and her entirely black wardrobe only helps to highlight that contrast. Entirely uninterested in watching the movie any further, I pose another question. "Why not though? There's more to life than a darkened living room, dear."

"Because there's nothing worth going outside for," she deadpans, still glued to the television like the lottery numbers were being announced. I rolled my eyes at her stubbornness, retracting back into the little groove in the couch that my body has formed. I've been sitting on this couch almost every day for nearly two months, so an imprint of my back has been shaped in the upholstery. While I was sitting there sulking, I felt a strange presence in my pants. It was a vibrating sensation, almost like... a cell phone notification? Someone was calling me, which was fortunate, because it gave me an excuse to stop watching the movie.

I excused myself from Elsa's company, going into the hallway to take the call. Elsa was too absorbed in the movie to even register my absence, so my exit was met with complete indifference. Who the hell could be calling me though? The caller display featured an unfamiliar number, so I assumed it was just a spam call. But my number was so obscure, that I never even get telemarketers, and it was seriously like I didn't exist at all. When you're so forsaken by society that people don't even want to market things towards you, then you know you're invisible.

I couldn't imagine who was calling me, but I answered anyway, mostly out of boredom. If someone was trying to sell me something, then I could just block the number, so there was no harm. _"Hello?" _I probe, half expecting to hear someone deliver a sales pitch, trying to solicit me into buying some useless junk I had no use for.

However, very quickly, I realized the situation was more grim than I ever could have imagined. I was frozen throughout the entire phone call, only able to mumble back when applicable. I said my farewells and hung up, completely numb through the entire conversation. When it was over, my body was so limp, that all I could next, was stumble back to Elsa and pray she notices me crying. My tears were very subtle, but if she even vaguely glimpsed in my direction, she would notice something was sour. Not even Elsa could miss the trembling mess I have become.

It wasn't easy walking over there, because while I wasn't really that teary-eyed, my body still wasn't following my commands very well. With how numb I was, I perceived almost no sensation in my legs, so it almost felt like I floated back to the couch. When I sat back next to Elsa, she was still consumed by the images on the screen, but she noticed my presence when I returned. "Hey hun, you missed the best part-"

She was about to reprimand me for leaving in the middle of the movie, but immediately noticed how distraught I was. Something has very noticeably unnerved me, and I couldn't hide my anxiety over it. Elsa glared at me, absolutely heart-broken, like she couldn't imagine what could happen in the span of two minutes to inspire such dismay. "Oh my goodness, what's wrong Anna?" she cries out, turning to console me, grabbing compassionately at my hands.

I'm desperately fighting back my tears. I was trying my hardest not to cry any further. I wanted to, it felt like the right response to the situation, but no further tears were being separated from my tear-ducts. Crying felt like an appropriate reaction to the news I've just received, but I'm refusing to comply with my body. _"My mother is dead,"_ I blurt out, expressionless. For once, Elsa was the least composed between us. She handled that information far worse than I did, anyway.

Elsa anxiously slicks her bangs back, which is something she sometimes did when confronted with bad news. "Oh my fucking god, Anna... _I'm so sorry,_" she consoles, grabbing me, bringing me into a tight embrace. She took the announcement as seriously as anyone could. It wasn't something you would ever joke about, even for grim people like us. But it was true, and my mother was indeed no longer among the living. According to one of my family members, she was now recently departed, though I couldn't quite identify who that family member was. It was someone I was familiar with, but it was some distant relative I wasn't overly close to. I only recognized the voice as someone within the family, after being gently reminded.

When Elsa asked me what happened, I revealed the cause of death as a car accident. It was pretty relieving, actually, that it was something entirely accidental. You can plan and predict life as much as you want, but sometimes, fate is simply open to random chance. If it was something I could have prevented, I would be absolutely devastated by the guilt. But even if I was still living with my mom, it wouldn't have made any difference. The distance that grew between us two had absolutely no impact on her untimely demise. Her misfortune was simply a random act of fate.

Rationality didn't prevent me from being burdened with guilt, though. I'm trying to convince myself of my innocence, but I'm failing miserably. I can lie to everyone around me, but I cannot denounce my responsibility to myself. I'm my own harshest critic, apparently. I kept telling myself that I had absolutely no reason to feel any blame over anything. I mean, to be guilty over abandoning my mother, when she's been neglecting me since I was a child?

I spent my entire childhood alone and unloved because of her, and now that she's gone, I'm supposed to suddenly feel bad about leaving her during her final month? If she hadn't alienated me so thoroughly during my entire life, abandoning her wouldn't have been necessary. She made my life so unpleasant, that I had no choice but to cleanse my life of her influence. If she hadn't turned our home into such an uninhabitable hellhole, I never would have moved in with Elsa. I had no right to feel culpable over this entire ordeal, because I was entirely blameless. It was completely unfair.

My mother was dead, and yes, perhaps she was a shitty parent, but she still was my mother, the one who brought me into this world. This miserable, lonely world, but a gift is still a gift, even when it's not always welcomed. No matter how hard I tried to be indifferent to this news, I couldn't help but feel absolutely gutted, like the world itself was just a tad colder. I was now completely alone in the world. The only family I had left was the solemn blonde sitting next to me, and she wasn't even my actual family. All my friends and family were either dead of ignoring me, and without Elsa I wouldn't even have a home anymore. This news signified that I was more dependent on Elsa than ever. She was all I had left.

No matter how bleak the imagery of our lives grew, she always remained with me, never leaving my side. We've endured so many disasters together, and yet Elsa has never fled from me. No matter how hopeless my life grows, I always know I can count on her being there. Elsa never lets me down, even when the world itself does. We were nestled together on the couch for hours, simply enjoying each other's presence. She was consoling me through my darkest hour, but eventually she grows restless, stirring around on the couch. She was still curious about a certain fact, something I forgot to disclose earlier. "When is the funeral?" she whispers to me, defiling the silence.

That was a pretty good question, actually. It was scheduled in just four days. Imagine that, one day you're sitting around watching movies, and then suddenly, you get an ominous phone call that forewarns about your deceased mother. And to make matters even worse, I only had four days to prepare before the sermon. It confirmed that my presence at the ceremony was a mere afterthought, and that my existence was only remembered at the very last moment. It was like they didn't even want me to attend, and I was her only fucking daughter! Sure I was the black sheep of the family, but even a black sheep deserved a considerate phone call before a funeral.

I was contemplating if I should even bother showing up. Elsa let me know that whatever decision I wanted to make, she would support me. But even though she's never met my mother, she was convinced I should attend her funeral. It's wasn't like my remaining family could be rude at a funeral, like, no one was _that_ cruel. Perhaps if Elsa was more familiar with my mother, though, she wouldn't be so persistent about my involvement. She was doing the decent thing, but sometimes the decent thing isn't the proper response.

Regardless of any apprehension I had about the funeral, though, I was committed to going. Elsa was insistent about coming with me, so it could have been far worse. Without Elsa, this news would be the complete end of my life. Without her, I would have absolutely no one left in my life, and nowhere to go. Elsa was the only reason why I was even living anymore, so I decided to heed her advice and attend the ceremony, even if it was against my natural judgement. I'd give anything just to be able to ignore this entire thing, and plod on like it never happened. Unfortunately, my conscience is laced with good intentions, so I knew I had no choice but to attend. I would never forgive myself if I didn't.

Life isn't always that easy, though. Baggage never disappears, no matter how much you pray it will. But, I was dedicated to making the best out the situation. At least Elsa and I could go out for once, and spend some time outdoors, and trust me, she really needed some sunlight. Technically, it would constitute as our first date. Yeah, seriously, our first date was going to be at a funeral. It seemed fitting, because it matched how grim our lives usually were. Even so, I was determined to enjoy some much needed fresh air and sunshine.

* * *

Sunshine would have been lovely, yeah, but the sun decided not to participate with my good intentions. It was raining, which really, is the perfect atmosphere for a funeral. Nothing greets death quite like a thunderstorm and some murky atmosphere. And some fog, too, just for good measure. We've enjoyed quite a few horror movies together, and now I was living one.

True to her word, Elsa joined me at the burial. She didn't have to worry about having an appropriate outfit, since she always wore black anyway. For once, her gloomy attire matched the mood perfectly. She was wearing a long overcoat, since the forecast didn't seem promising. Every weather network available predicted dreary weather, and their predictions were incredibly accurate. It was raining so heavily, that you would have to be absolutely insane to leave your house.

So of course, we were front row in the middle of a graveyard, being bludgeoned by the torrent of rain. You would think the city's abrasive weather would at least give me a break to mourn in peace, but you'd be wrong. Regardless of the dreadful weather, we were here, so I could never be criticized for not at least trying. Elsa and I stood right next to my mother's newly occupied tombstone, being pummeled by the rain. Elsa was sternly gripping an umbrella, the only thing preventing us from being completely drenched by the forecast.

She was even more solemn than usual. Her make-up, which was usually applied like fine art, ran down her cheek, smeared vividly down her face. It was either from crying or from the rain, I couldn't be sure. While Elsa was empathetic to my plight, it was out of character for her to be emotional, even at the wake of her girlfriend's last surviving family member. Now _I_ was the only surviving member of my immediate family, period. The family tree has been thoroughly severed.

Speaking of my family, to my surprise, we were the only two people at the funeral. Inviting me was indeed an afterthought, but it wasn't because I was being neglected. It was the funeral _itself_ that was merely an afterthought. The full culmination of this woman's entire life, couldn't even assemble a room full of people. Her estranged daughter, and her girlfriend, were the only people who even bothered to show up to her entombment. It turns out, my mother alienated far more of our family than just myself. Even with my mixed feelings about her, I knew she deserved better.

I wanted more than anything to be more eaten up over this. It seemed like the thing you were supposed to do, cry at your mother's funeral. But crying would have felt like a betrayal of my true feelings. I was saddened, yes, but the last thing I wanted to do was cry. I was shattered over her death, but I had such assorted feelings for my mother that I simply couldn't feel more anguished over it. Her death came as a relief, like I could finally put my past to rest, and move on with my new life. My mother has mistreated me so badly, that even though her passing has caused me heartache, I couldn't feel regret over it. Her death feels more like a closing chapter on a part of my life, than a genuine tragedy.

If I'm being vague about the full extent of the abuse, it's because I'm trying my best to conceal it and move on. It was a dark, lumbering part of my past that didn't warrant repeating. I haven't even revealed the tip of the iceberg of what my mother has done to me, but this wasn't the appropriate time to muse over it. I looked down at my mother's grave for the final time, as I gestured to Elsa about wanting to leave. I had no influence over this, so ripping myself apart was pointless. Nothing can reverse what has already happened, so having any further remorse was simply an exercise in masochism. It was time to leave both this graveyard, and my past, behind.

Elsa and I were about to make our way back home, when she spotted a familiar presence loitering on the other side of the graveyard. She looked like she recognized him, but that was impossible, because she's never met anyone from my family. Who would even be attending this funeral beyond me, let someone who Elsa would be familiar with?

It was Kristoff, who must have taken fashion advice from Elsa, because he was dressed entirely in black. It was suitable attire, considering the murky circumstances. He was drenched by the torrent of rain, even if he brought an umbrella himself. His blonde hair was formless, taking the shape of a mop at the peak of his head. He approached us nervously, almost like he was afraid of us. He came near, even if it looked more like he wanted to run the other way. But there was no doubt why he was here, and once he was within speaking proximity, he greeted us both as cheerfully as possible during a situation like this. "Hey, you two."

_"Hey,"_ Elsa greets him cautiously, while I could only stand there in silence. I was so thankful for her being here with me. I wanted to say something, but I was discovering that my voice, much like the rest of my family, has chosen not to attend this wretched affair.

"I heard about the accident on the news," he admits nervously, looking down at the muddy ground, afraid to look in our direction. Even for a funeral, the atmosphere was uncomfortable and awkward. "Thought Anna could use some more support," he eventually mumbles. I barely even had the power to stand, let alone speak at a time like this. His concern was surprisingly endearing and touching though, even if he barely liked my mother. But it was still sweet he showed up, even if it was just for my own sake.

Actually, Kristoff didn't even_ like_ my mother, just like everyone else. But he wasn't here for the benefit of the dead, he was here to help the living through their mourning. The three of us made small talk, standing at the foot of her grave, while the rain flows down like it hates us. There was a comforting vibe to this whole scene, even though the situation couldn't possibly have been more intolerable. "I am so sorry about Ingrid," he eventually muses, to no in particular. It's funny how you can hate a person your entire life, but as soon as they drop dead, all of a sudden you're _"sorry,"_ about their passing, like that reverses all of their mistreatment.

_"Thank you for coming,"_ I eventually reply back, after letting his comment linger in the air for a moment. I wasn't lying. I thought back into the hallway of memories that represented my life. I wasn't sure when everything first got so screwed up. My life used to be such a dismal catastrophe, that I forgot how it even got that way. How does something as precious as life get so perverted and mismanaged? There's a million mistakes that persisted in my mind. There were so many things I could have done differently, but it didn't matter any more. I didn't own a time machine, so the outcome would always be the same. Thinking about the things you could have done differently, can only help change the future, but it can't rewrite the past. The written outcome, whether or not I liked it, has already been sealed with ink, even if it was tragic.

What's done is done, though. And it's time to move on. _"I want to go now Elsa,"_ I inform her, taking her hand. She nodded in agreement. For once, Elsa's desire to avoid social interaction came in handy, because she was more than ready to leave as soon as possible. It was already awkward for her because of the funeral, so the last thing she wanted was to be reminded of her date with Kristoff. The entire situation was certainly uncomfortable for me, but Elsa looked even more desperate to get home already.

As were about to leave, we both waved at Kristoff, who seemed like he agreed with our sentiments. It was time to go home and pretend like today simply never happened. He was about to wave at us back, but he looked uneasy, like there was something more he wanted to say. "I haven't seen either of you in a week" he croaks, looking uncomfortable, mourning over his words the moment they fled from his mouth. "There are so many rumors about you two around school that I wasn't sure what to think. Anna, I heard that Elsa is your-"

_"She's my friend,"_ I asserted, turning my back to him. The last thing I needed at my mother's funeral were rumors and gossip. Is that why he came here, just to quiz us about why he was being ignored? He hasn't given a shit about me or my mother in years, he was only here for his own benefit. Now that I'm really thinking about it, he hasn't even displayed any sadness the entire time he's been here. This was the first excuse he could invent to talk to us, and he jumped at the opportunity with no regard to either of our feelings.

It wasn't even worth soliciting him for a ride at this point, because I simply didn't want anything to do with Kristoff anymore. He looked hurt, like my reaction was unprompted. It was an extremely kind gesture to come here in a rainstorm, but he tainted any good intentions by bringing up something so ridiculous. My mother was dead and buried before me, and he only cared about why Elsa wasn't returning his calls? His expression of distress was the last image I saw as he disappeared into the distance. He too, was a memory worth forgetting. Good riddance.

Surprisingly, he wasn't the only one injured by my statement. Elsa looked just as depressed as the two of us, despite simply being an accessory to this angst. She wasn't actively involved with any of this drama, and yet she looked equally upset, which I couldn't understand. That was, until I remembered my final statement to Kristoff a bit more vividly. When asked about our relationship status, I blurted out that she was merely my_ friend, _not the significant other she truly is. It was another example of me speaking before my brain fully thought the statement out, and another case of me showing an overwhelming display of stupidity.

Elsa looked down at the ground, like she too was discarded. What the fuck is wrong with me? Sure, I was an emotional wreck, I mean, I _was_ at my mother's funeral reception, but it didn't excuse how blatantly I just threw her under the bus. I was simply trying to diffuse an awkward situation, but I couldn't have done it in a more daft manner. I just wanted the subject dropped as fast as possible, so we could get home already. What is wrong with me, seriously? Why do I always make terrible situations even worse for myself by acting so recklessly? She must have thought I was ashamed of her, but how could I possibly be ashamed of my most definable achievement? Nothing made me more proud than having Elsa in my life. She was my everything. But the rain has washed away any worthless sense of pride I had remaining.

It was our cue to walk back home. I looked away from her as we walked, because looking at Elsa hurt too much. The only thing that interrupted the awkward silence, was the sound of our feet shuffling, and occasionally, the sound of us trampling through a puddle. She held the umbrella over us both as only a courtesy, since I can sense her pining for some distance. But, it wasn't like she was going to flee from me after my mother's burial, even if she was really pissed at me. It made the entire situation unbearably tense, like being conjoined to someone, when you only begged for distance from them.

When we arrived home, Elsa stripped off her soaking wet boots and coat, and tossed herself on the couch, absolutely defeated by the day. She didn't look at me during the entire walk, like she couldn't even stand staring in my general direction. Haven't I lost enough, today? What more could life strip from me after it robbed me of my own mother? I could use some good news for once, not even more angst from somebody who was supposed to be consoling me. I was covered in mud and smeared mascara, so I decided to put the drama on pause and take a shower. Maybe I would get lucky, you know, like trip on soap and die or something. That would be a lovely change of pace.

I stripped off my clothing on the way to the downstairs bathroom. I entered the bathroom clad only in my underwear, and they too were peeled down my legs and discarded to the bathroom tiles. I started running the shower so quickly, I didn't bother locking the door. Within seconds, I was feeling the water splash down onto my face, washing away my make-up fully. Unlike the rain, though, this water was inviting and warm. I embraced it lovingly. While I was resting my body, my mind continued racing all around, probing over the day and my many mistakes. I thought about the state of our relationship, or at least, what remained of it.

Elsa looks to me as a beacon of light in her life. She looks to me as the solution to her problems. I'm nothing. If I'm anything at all, I'm a parasite, who drains the last few drops of nutrition from an already dying organism. I love Elsa so much, but knowing me is going to bring her nothing but heartbreak. Everyone who has ever known me is miserable and alone, because I'm poisonous. Today is a really vivid example of my ability to ruin just about anything, and to think, it was supposed to be such a simple day. Elsa should _hate_ me, and find herself someone who can actually promise her a brighter tomorrow. Instead, though, she lingers here with me, where I can only serve to bring her down even more. I'm a toxic force. Elsa deserves better.

I have never felt worse, and I can't help but beat myself up over hurting her so terribly. The steam on the shower glass was fogged up, but I noticed something moving around in the bathroom, and after using my palm to defog the glass, I noticed it was Elsa, who was stripping off her clothing. A moment later, before I can react, she gets into the shower with me. Before I even realize what's happening, she was putting her arms around me, pulling me into a vulnerable, sweet embrace. Since she still appeared distraught, I spoke for her, rebelling against the uncomfortable silence. _"I'm sorry, Elsa..."_

_"I know,"_ she answers back, simply. It's hard to have any long-lasting regrets when her big crystal eyes are staring at me, and her beautiful, heavenly face is pressed against my own. Suddenly, the shower wasn't so warm anymore, because her aura of cold floods into the water, turning everything into a tundra. Even ice cold, the water has never felt more invigorating.

I'm having a hard time responding to this. My mind is limp, and I honestly would have preferred being left alone right now, but Elsa is volunteering her presence, and I have to find a way to respond to it. My voice is fragile, like it will break at any moment. It feels like I'm chewing on broken glass. "I just... _wasn't ready yet..."_

_"I know,"_ she repeats, irritated, like she just wanted me to be silent for once. But how can I be silent when there's a million things ricocheting in my mind, threatening to burst from my head? My thoughts are leaking out, and they're all distressed. Being silent was the last thing I wanted to do. I wanted to apologize, I wanted to sort this whole thing out, I wanted to avert the crisis before it returned, and most importantly, I wanted to express to her how much she meant to me. There were no words that could be pieced together that could accurately express how I was feeling, but I wanted to try my best anyway.

Once more, words were spilling from my mouth without permission. "I don't deserve you, I know my mother just died and all, and I know I've been acting like an idiot, but I don't have an excuse for neglecting you like that..." I was interrupted again, gagged by her lips. I wanted to continue talking, but her tongue down my throat was giving me a pretty convincing argument as to why I should shut up. There was no use trying to debate against Elsa's tonsils.

Against all my will, I pulled away from her, trying to speak. She once again interrupted me, but this time with her words. "Anna, for once, please, can you just stop fucking talking and use your mouth productively, _to kiss me?_" When she placed her hands on my shoulder, I could feel the hairs on the back of my neck stand up attentively, but I complied with her wishes. We continued making out, being sprinkled by the torrential flood above us, which drenched us more convincingly than any storm ever could.

Her make-up was cleansed from her face, falling down around us in every direction. The black, seeping mess of her eye-shadow disappeared down into the drain, and for the first time, I looked at Elsa without any cosmetic influence, stripped completely bare by the water. She has never looked so beautiful. I wasn't certain how she kept inventing new ways to get more gorgeous. Everything about her is flawless. The most amazing thing about Elsa is the wonderful person hidden behind all that beauty, the one who endured my stupidity when no one else would. She was a saint.

There was no point vocalizing my regret over what I said, because it seemed like Elsa already forgave me. The stench of poor decisions lingered in the air, but underneath it, there was only passion. Two vital young women making love in a shower, making the best of a hopelessly bleak situation. No matter how badly the future looked - and trust me, the forecast was not bright - as long as I had Elsa with me, I wasn't afraid. We've already been through the end of the world together, so any subsequent problems were simply a drop of a water in a vast ocean. Things couldn't get any worse, after _this._ Things could only get better.

We were getting increasingly good at cumming together, which is a surprisingly difficult thing for some couples to master. Not an issue for us, though, even in a slippery place like a shower. Shower sex always looks so theatrical and inspiring in movies, but in real life, it's just a complete mess, and you end up nearly smacking your head into the wall. But even with all the defiance and turbulence, we both climaxed pretty quickly. We came simultaneously, actually, which is a really rare achievement. Our brains might be at odds, but our bodies and souls were always synchronized.

* * *

The storm's run out of rain, which meant we were blessed with the sun's presence for once. Any bad feelings over my slip-up were cleansed away in the shower, since thankfully Elsa wasn't someone who kept grudges. It's clear to see that she's used to me acting like an imbecile. I apologized a million times, but she insisted that she wasn't mad. "You have a difficult time functioning like a regular person even at the best of times, and your mother has just died Anna, so I understand your recent behavior," she guarantees, softly. I would have felt better if she could just get angry at me, but she refused to blame me, even if she had every reason to.

We both dried from the shower together in her bedroom, clad in only our towels. We both had our hair slicked back in unbraided clumps, absolutely weary of this miserable, soul-crushing day. It was time to sleep, and put this entire day in the furthest corner of our minds. It wasn't even 7 PM, but the day was already decidedly over for us, even if the sun wanted to continue shining.

As I relaxed in bed next to Elsa, my mind lingered on the final thoughts of my mother that still persisted. It was the last time I ever thought about her. She was far from a particularly loving mother, but I still envisioned her watching over us, like she was proud of me for finally finding the happiness she wasn't capable of supplying. She wasn't perfect, but she still loved me, even if the feeling was faint. And any loving mother would have taken pride in her daughter finding someone as incredible as Elsa, even if she never got to meet the young lady. At least, she must have found solace that I would continue on, even in her absence. My mother might have died alone, but I wasn't going to repeat the same mistake.

Next to my mother, Elsa was the only person I've ever loved. Even so, I couldn't have felt more blessed with how fortunate I've been. Yeah _two_ people, it doesn't sound like a lot, but it was still all I needed. Love is all about quality, and not quantity. Two true loves in one lifetime is worth more than anything else in the world. For once, the sky seems to be on my side, because it's shining into my face through the window.

Elsa was the only person I had left in my life, but that's not to say that I only loved her our of necessity. She was my chosen one. She's been with me even before I met her. No matter how many storms we had to weather together, she was committed to staying with me.


	20. What Cannot Be Spoken

Time really flies when you're happy, doesn't it?

For once, everything is absolutely wonderful. Elsa forgave me for acting impulsively at the funeral, and we moved on pretty quickly. After only a few days, everything returned to normal. I don't mean to say that my life is ever quite normal, but for once, there wasn't any drama to get upset about. It's a very rare phenomenon, but our life is peachy keen for a change. Things have never been better.

That begs the question; what is it like to date Elsa? I'd love to say it wasn't magnificent, but that would be a lie. Truth be told, dating Elsa is more wonderful than I ever could have imagined. Not even my most vivid fantasies gave away the sensation. I mean, it's not like we're having passionate, amazing sex every night, and it's not like some magical fairy tale, but I've never been happier in my life. Actually, this was the first time I can remember even being happy. As far back as I can remember, my life has been this endless source of stress and anxiety, but at long last, everything is stable.

Before I had Elsa in my life, I thought dating her would be the greatest thing ever. Now that I have her, and reality has set in, I see that my expectations were a little unrealistic. I thought dating her would be this otherworldly experience, and it certainly is lovely, but it was far from perfect. Even with some minor turbulence, I couldn't complain though. She was everything I ever could have expected, and she made every day worth living. I have this endless craving for Elsa. Every morning when I wake up, she's the first thing I need to see. I can't get out of bed without her voice guiding me.

She was my reason for waking up in the morning, and I do mean that literally. Without her influence, I would never wake up before noon, even for school. She would wake me almost every day, and sometimes when I was noncompliant, she had to use force. One touch of her icy hands on a sensitive part of my body, and I would rocket out of bed. It was a rude awakening to be sure, but there was no way to return to slumber afterwards, so it certainly worked. Occasionally, I would be so tired that her hands couldn't even wake me, and on days like that, she had to resort to drastic measures. "Do you want to shower with me?" she would tease, often whispering directly into my ear.

When those words escaped her mouth, I would race into the bathroom, sometimes arriving before she did. Having Elsa around made preparing for school so much more tolerable. Without her, I was a complete mess, and most of the time I couldn't even braid my hair properly before leaving. Usually I was still so tired, my hair was only loosely braided, falling down around my shoulders in a frizzy, tangled mess. Not that it matters anymore, because Elsa started volunteering to do my braids for me, and they've never looked more impeccable.

During one notable day, she was brushing my hair, getting it prepared so she could braid it. I was looking at us both in the mirror, our untamed hair spilling everywhere. I was still only wearing my towel, while Elsa had her underwear on, and a blouse that flowed beyond her bare waistline. She was trying to compose my hair as quickly as possible, because we were both late. As I glanced into the mirror, I couldn't help but adore every inch of our reflection. I was standing around in just my towel, while the most beautiful girl in the world is behind me, in her underwear, brushing my hair. This is one of those moments I would dream about, if it wasn't already my reality.

"Hun, what are you smiling at?" she questions, putting the hairbrush down, now ready to twist my flowing strands into two ties. She's done it so many times, and has so much experience assembling her own monstrous braid, that it only took her a few moments.

I couldn't help but smile even more. She just called me _"hun,"_ and as a matter of fact, she calls me that all the time. Hun_ that,_ hun_ this,_ it was all I ever heard. Personally, I was partial to using _"dear,"_ as my petname for her. But whatever she wanted to call me, she should feel free to. She could start calling me _"slutbag"_ and I would still be honored. Just the fact that we have cute little petnames for each other, is so unthinkably adorable. My heart swooned every time we did anything as a couple together. All those things that couples did on a regular basis, like sleep together, get ready in the morning together, and even go out in public together, still made me squeal with joy.

We're in the annoying honeymoon phase of our relationship, where both parties are still drunk in love. If we had any other friends, they would absolutely despise our behavior, because we were the most irritating duo around. Actually, Elsa can compose herself and function like a normal person, but I'm a complete spazz. I'm constantly embarrassing her in public by acting overly affectionate. During the most inappropriate moments, I was always trying to sneak a kiss or sit on her lap. Even if sometimes I made her cringe, she always tried humoring my requests, and every time I wanted to lunge at her in delight.

But, uh, Elsa just asked me a question, and I was expected to answer it. She asked me why I was smiling, and I haven't stopped since the question was raised. "It's nothing, I was just looking at you doing my hair in the mirror," I eventually replied, but by this point she has already finished my first braid, and was about to complete the next. Now that I'm really thinking about this whole scene, I couldn't help but notice something odd. Every morning for the past two weeks has been the same, but this really stood out today. "Isn't it strange how we both braid our hair? Talk about weird coincidences."

"Yeah, I guess it is pretty weird," she shrugs apathetically, not really interested in the point. I was always constantly getting fixated on silly little topics, and sometimes she has no choice but to fake her interest. But it _was_ pretty strange, now that I think about it. Like, how many girls braid their hair anymore? All around us, I see girls with straightened, perky hair that fell around their shoulders, enhancing their figures. Meanwhile, we keep our antiquated, unflattering hairstyles that made us look outdated. But I didn't care how silly my braids made me look, if Elsa was willing to keep hers, then mine would remain.

The braided hair coincidence was peculiar, but we shared so many rare similarities. How many lesbian outcasts with braided hair, who stay inside watching horror movies all day, live in this entire city? Probably just the two of us. How lonely we are outside our relationship proves just how niche our appeal seems to be. Honestly without Elsa, I'd probably be on the path to dying alone. That's why we need each other, because the world doesn't like people like us. Unlike everyone else, we're not _"normal,"_ whatever that means. It's quite a miracle that we've found each other, because we're truly two of a kind. We need to love each other, because the rest of the world certainly doesn't. We're not their kind of people. But that's fine, because our isolation only brings us closer together.

Today, for the first time, Elsa wants me to braid her hair. I was really nervous though, because I suck at everything. A lifetime of seclusion has stunted most of my development. I can't even braid my own two simple little braids, so how can I manage her massive mane of hair? "Are you, um, sure Elsa?" I stutter out, humbled by the massive stream of hair that fell from her head. Even partially straightened, the mess of locks was intimidating me. Considering this is Elsa, she must only expect perfection.

"You'll do fine," she guarantees, handing me the hairbrush. Yeah I was nervous, but she was right. With enough guidance and support, I can do just about anything. All I need is to believe in myself, and if Elsa is placing her confidence in me, that's all the motivation I need. With expert precision, I tamed the wild tempest of her hair, brushing it into a manageable display. I grab at some loose strands, beginning to thread them into a tight knot. I'm interlocking her hair like rope, fusing the mess into one consistent stream. I'm trying not to rush, but I don't want to make us even more late. I'm just doing her hair, but it feels like I'm trying to defuse a bomb. It was a surprisingly suspenseful affair, but in just a few minutes, her hair was braided impeccably.

Even Elsa seemed to agree, because she looked really impressed with my handiwork. She tests the durability of the knot, and after pulling on it for a few seconds, she seems content with my craftsmanship. "_See Anna!_ When you actually believe in yourself, you can do things beautifully," she congratulates, rewarding me a gentle kiss on my cheek. It was such a stupid, simple little thing, but I almost felt like jumping around in joy. Before I met Elsa, I've never had anyone believe in me before. I was so scared of disappointing her, that I was always desperately trying to match her expectations.

For example, a few days earlier, we had a discussion about her always having to cook all the meals. I argued that I was simply unable to cook anything properly, citing the time I nearly burned my mom's house down while making toast. She countered that I could actually do it, if put on the spot. Elsa insisted that I only needed to believe in myself, to make my plague of doubt disappear.

She wasn't trying to pressure me or anything. She was perfectly fine if I couldn't, but she wanted to test my limits. After a few smoldered attempts, and half a bag of wasted bread, I finally made us some toast. Nervously I watched her take a bite, and a moment later she called it absolutely delicious. It was such a silly little thing to get excited about, but it was really encouraging hearing her say those words. I felt so proud over such a laughable, minuscule accomplishment. I mean, I just made toast, it wasn't like I cooked a five-star dinner or anything, but if Elsa thought I did an acceptable job, then I was pleased. Slowly, but surely, we were improving each other's lives.

We ate my toast, and she thought it was delectable, so it was a start. She made the bacon, the eggs, and even prepared some grape fruit, but I was capable of contributing something minor to our meal. Elsa was teaching me so much about myself, and we've only been dating for two weeks. Elsa was the loving, supportive figure I have wanted my entire life. I didn't just love Elsa, I looked up to her. I admired everything there was to her. In some weird way, I thought of her as like my older sister, and her demeanor was certainly more authoritative than a regular girlfriend. I was a complete mess of a person, but Elsa was slowly helping me sort my life out, even if it wasn't easy. It was like stapling together a severed arm.

People at school would never believe we were actually dating. The stunning, voluptuous Elsa, dating the insignificant Anna? The notion was absolutely ludicrous. But no one knows about our relationship yet, because we didn't really have any friends to confess this to. I really wanted someone to blab to, and on our third week of dating, the opportunity finally presented itself. I've been begging to tell someone for so long, that I simply couldn't keep it inside anymore. I wanted to scream it to the next person I talked to. Uh, that's kinda what I did.

* * *

It was just another average, tedious school day. The first few classes ticked by with lightening speed, until I got to Math. The entire day always crawls to a halt whenever it's time to endure Math. I was brooding in my seat, staring down at my assignment, unable to decipher any meaning from what I was glazing at. Was this assignment even written in English? Because I was staring down, trying to make some sense of it, like it was printed in Portuguese. Decoding ancient runes would be easier than figuring out whatever this unintelligible mess was intended to mean.

By this point, the class has been dismissed. Most of the students have fled from the room, with only a few pupils remaining, enjoying their lunch breaks at their desks. There was a large group of noisy, laughing students collected on the far side of the room. I remained seated, defeated by the pile of papers scattered around my desk. I feel nauseous, like I'm about to faint. Suddenly, a gentle, comforting voice speaks my name, startling some sense back into me. "You look pretty swamped there, hun."

Elsa is here to fetch me after class, since we're going out for lunch together. It's such a common sight that my teacher waves her in now, greeting Elsa as she comes to collect her favorite redhead. She pulls out the neighboring chair, having a seat perpendicular to me. I'm not the only one who is worn out, because she looks equally exhausted from her classes. "_Ugh._ Can we go home for lunch? I really need to relax," I grumble, rubbing my face into my palms, trying to take my mind off the workload. But unless she has some Bacardi concealed in her purse, nothing was going to ease my nerves.

Elsa was about to say something, when another voice called out to her. It was a recognizable voice actually, and it originated from that large collection of people. It was Belle, our mutual brunette friend, who came over to greet us. I forgot she even had this class with me, because she was seated on the other side of the room. She was so full of life and energy, which was really jarring when compared to the both of us. _"Hey you two!"_ she sings, in a welcoming tone. Belle was such a pleasant, delightful individual, but neither of us had the energy to be courteous right now. "How are you both?"

"Ehh, pretty good," I mumble, leaning back in my chair. Elsa nodded in agreement, trying to display some signs of life. Despite an unintentional, but chilly reception towards her greeting, she pulled up a seat and joined us at our table. Belle is a perfectly nice person, but we simply didn't have the resources to deal with someone so cheerful right now. The two of us were used to moping through our classes.

"Hey, we haven't spoken since the party, like, three weeks ago! I couldn't help but notice, that even though Hans slapped your face - are you feeling better, by the way, Anna? I hope you've been well - you have bandages running down your legs. Did something else happen?" I was wearing a skirt, displaying my bare legs underneath its hem. Yeah, I'm still bandaging my legs because of that injury from nearly a month ago. I fell into a carpet of broken glass when I confessed my love to Elsa, and even though the wounds were healing nicely, the lesion was still severe enough to require bandages. I've been placing a tourniquet on my legs ever since.

Belle actually asked a pretty good question, and if the nervous look Elsa is giving me means anything, we couldn't provide an answer. I couldn't tell her the truth, since she would think we're absolutely insane. We had no logical way to explain why my legs were bandaged, but thankfully, Elsa conjured up a lie in record speed. "Anna was really drunk after the party. She fell on the way back home, and her legs are still pretty screwed up," she smiles innocently, covering for us both.

The alternative would be to tell Belle what happened between us, and that would be pretty awkward. Belle was a close acquaintance, and I've known her since we were kids, but it still needed the proper context. I've been begging to confess our relationship to someone, but this was not the appropriate time. _"Clumsy me,"_ I reiterate, backing Elsa's alibi. "And uh, yeah, thanks Belle! I feel absolutely wonderful."

Belle responds with a luminous smile, thankfully oblivious to our charade. "So Elsa, how did you and Kristoff work out?"

The two of silently glance at each other, once again trying to figure out what the hell we should say. It was a good thing we didn't usually socialize with other people, because we had a lot of unusual secrets that required keeping. Elsa, who was much quicker at thinker than I was, came up with a response before I did. "Meh, it didn't work out," she shrugs, playing the whole thing cool. We're wonderful partners in crime, because we're perfect at covering for each other. We're like Bonnie and Clyde, except we don't rob banks.

"That is _such_ a shame," responds Belle, even though it was actually completely wonderful. The sweet smile she has perpetually plastered on her face is flipped, formed into a tender scowl. That was probably the entire reason why she came over here, and the only news was decidedly negative. If she was here to collect some gossip, she's dealing with the wrong people. "You two looked really happy together."

"No, er, it was for the best," Elsa guarantees. She subtly choked at Belle's statement, but maintained a wholesome grin. But, um, am I missing something here? Why are they so much better at conversing than myself? Belle has been an acquaintance for years, so why did Elsa, who was a complete stranger to her, have no trouble talking to her at all? I used to think Elsa was shy to a fault. But actually, when I really thought about it, I realized that was entirely untrue. She hugged me the very first day we met, cuddled with me on our second day together, and chatted up Kristoff upon meeting him. Elsa was anything but socially awkward, she was actually really confident about interacting with new people. I was the solely awkward one among us.

But when you're cooped up inside as much as Elsa, I can understand why you'd be chomping at the bit to socialize with other people. While she was reserved, and kept to herself, she had no issue interacting with people when required. I was the only one burdened by crippling social anxiety, and even though dating Elsa was improving my life considerably, this issue still caused me a lot of strife. Elsa displayed this even more, when she began making small talk to Belle, asking her another question. "What happened at the party once we departed? I never found out how everything went."

"Oh my goodness, it was a mess! Hans disappeared pretty quickly, and I never saw him again. _Good riddance,_ though! The rest was a complete disaster, the DJ, this creepy guy named Gaston, started hitting on me. Rapunzel got wasted, lost her shoes, and started twerking against this guy she just met. But I actually met a pretty nice guy, named Adam," she explains, as Elsa nods attentively. It was nice that Hans slithered away right after we left, hopefully to somewhere he could never surface from. Among all the devastating events of that night, one of the highlights was seeing him broken on the floor.

Elsa and Belle continued talking, making pleasant small talk, while I returned to figuring out the assignment. I would ask one of them for assistance, because they were both much better at math than I was, but they were too preoccupied in conversation to be interrupted. Eventually though, the discussion started veering into a pretty dramatic subject, one that Belle brought up pretty anxiously. "So, um, about Kristoff..." she mumbles, pausing the moment she mentioned his name. Belle brought him up a little fearfully, like she didn't want to stir up any bad news. Elsa insisted that she continue.

"Alright, so this is just a rumor, and you know how the rumor mill loves to spin, but Kristoff was pretty upset after your date. I didn't want to bring it up, because I thought Elsa was still seeing him, but I guess it all makes sense now..." Belle trails off, nervously. Elsa shoots her an intense, demanding look, pressuring her into continuing. Belle looked really uncomfortable, but Elsa's expression is forcing her to conclude. "So after you left, uh, he was seen again at the party, talking with some random girl. I didn't think anything of it, though, since I thought it was completely innocent, but uh, in lieu of recent events... I guess he must have been flirting."

Elsa looked livid, and I could understand precisely why. That was a pretty despicable thing to do. After dropping us off, he went straight back to the party, to flirt with some random girl? At the time, he was under the pretense that Elsa was going to call him back, even if that obviously isn't happening anymore. The first date of her life, and he jumps ship the moment it ends? Is that really how meaningless the date was to Kristoff, that was he off talking to some drunk slut just an hour later? Was he seriously expecting Elsa to just be some one-night stand?

Elsa looked absolutely furious over this, which was actually the preferable option to such crushing news. That was the perfect response actually, because the alternative was her getting depressed. Belle looked like she regretted the statement immediately upon admitting it. She's giving us this awkward expression, fidgeting cautiously with her hands, silent. Just a moment ago, she was as bubbly as you could get, but the mood turned pretty sour, and she's clearly feeling responsible. "Um, well, it was lovely speaking again! But I have to go, my group needs me..."

_"Wait Belle,"_ I croak out, which was the first time I've spoken in several minutes. I've prevented her absence, and now she was looking back at us intently, anticipating what I was about to spill. Belle wasn't the only one surprised, because Elsa looked just as bewildered, staring at me with curious uncertainty in her eyes. "It's really not such a big deal! Because, um..."

I'm now looking at Elsa. She has no idea what I'm about to say, but she looks supportive. Whatever I was about to confess, Elsa was completely with me. To me, the most important aspect of a relationship is support, and she had an endless supply of it. There's only one thing I can possibly admit, and it poured from my mouth, almost unconsciously. "We haven't really told anyone yet, I mean there were some rumors, but um... _Elsa and I are dating._"

Belle's expression was unreadable. There was no way to interpret how she looked, and every second she took to respond felt like a pendulum swinging above me. I didn't care when it would actually strike me, just as long as it hurried up already. The wait for Belle's response felt like my blood was boiling. But after a few agonizing seconds, a humongous smile forms on Belle's face, and she claps her hands in startling enthusiasm, ecstatic with delight. "_Are you fucking kidding me?!_ That is so wonderful," she congratulates, although a little too loudly for my liking. "I _knew_ something was up between you two! You are a gorgeous couple."

Elsa is glowing radiantly in response, like she's already forgotten all about Kristoff. Any notion about her rejection has dissipated, never to be remembered again. That was a fortunate side-effect, but I'm still a little surprised by Belle's comment. "What do you mean, you_ knew._ Was is that obvious?"

"I've known for _ages,_" she laughs, behaving like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "My gaydar went off the moment I met Elsa, and you two spent _way_ too much time together. I _know_ you Anna, and I knew you had a crush on her! You were always staring at her in class." Elsa has since joined in Belle's enthusiasm, laughing wildly at that declaration. They've both joined each other in a gentle fit of laughter, and all I can do is sit there with an embarrassed smile, blushing lightly over the scene. If it was really so obvious, why did it take me so long to figure it out? Why didn't I know until Elsa actively informed me?

Shit, I must be tragically oblivious. I get so caught up on certain things, that I ignore everything else around me. Sometimes, it can be a trait harvested for my benefit, because it helps me conquer otherwise impossible goals. But sometimes it gives me tunnel vision, unable to see how obvious something really is. Belle reacted pleasantly to the news, but she really did need to be going, and joined her group a moment later, waving at us. _"Bye Belle!" _we wish in unison, waving back.

I really wanted to tell someone about our relationship, and I thought Belle was the perfect recipient. She was the closest thing I had to an actual friend, and she's always been such a welcoming, accommodating presence in my life. It's been nagging at me for so long, and if I didn't confess soon, I was going to end up blurting it out to a complete stranger_. _With her gone, once more we were alone. The two of us are always alone. Elsa smiled at me, and wordlessly, seems to understand what I just did. "Belle is good people," she admits, grinning from ear to ear, like our brief little conversation was the highlight to her week.

I haven't seen Elsa so joyous in quite a while, and trust me, seeing Elsa smile is a really rare event. Um, Belle is a lovely person and all, but Elsa is looking like she's about to explode from delight. So why does she look so happy? You know that thing I do, where I say stupid things before thinking? That really asinine thing I do that ends up ruining everything? Well, I've done it again, but it was actually to my benefit, for once. When we got home, she told me how proud she was. About what, though?

Well, it wasn't my intention, but Elsa was overjoyed with my confession. Not too long ago, during my mother's funeral, I referred to Elsa as my _friend,_ like I was ashamed of our relationship. She was still pretty upset over that little slip-up. But the fact that I'm going around, telling people about us dating, really brightened her mood. I've proven that I have no apprehension over being known as her lover, and that I shared that information with someone I was close to. With no remaining friends or family, Belle was the closest thing I had to someone meaningful in my life. So telling her about our relationship was like I just came out of the closet, and Elsa was proud of me. For once, my brain has spilled some vital information, and it didn't completely ruin everything.

I wanted to tell someone about us being a couple, but my intention wasn't remotely as noble as Elsa perceived. I simply needed to get something off my chest. Just as easily, my recklessness could have blown up in my face. But if Elsa was pleased, then so was I. She was really touched by my simple confession, like it meant the world to her. Ever since she was a child, all Elsa has ever wanted was for someone to be proud of her. Her parents treated her like she some kind of monster, hiding her existence away like a dirty secret. Her entire life has been a plea for acceptance, and I just showed her a small glimpse of it. I was the first person who didn't conceal my love for Elsa. I was never going to hide it again.

After ruining so many countless moments between us, I was really glad I could finally do something really nice for Elsa, albeit inadvertently. Lord knows she deserved it. I wish I could do even more for her, but this was a big first step. I looked forward to telling even more people about our relationship. Hell, I wanted to sing it to the world. I wanted her name tattooed all over my body.

* * *

Four weeks have passed since we've become a couple. We were in the middle of watching _End of Evangelion_, because well, have you even seen it? It's awesome. I wasn't the biggest fan of Chinese cartoons, but Elsa certainly was, so I started watching it for her sake. Eventually I grew to enjoy it, even if I've never seen the rest of the series.

She was in the kitchen preparing snacks, while I remained attentively on the couch. She's seen it many times before, so she decided not to pause it, letting me watch it through her brief absence. That was a pretty major breakthrough actually, because just a month ago, Elsa would never miss even a second of a movie. She was adamant about pausing movies even for minor distractions. All her disorders were slowly diminishing, thankfully.

She returns from the kitchen a moment later, holding two bowls of chocolate ice-cream. I can't think of anything more seductive than a beautiful woman holding chocolate dessert, and during moments like this, I am blessed to be alive. Elsa walks over, placing the bowl on the table in front of me. That best part hadn't even happened yet, because as she joins me on the couch, she sneaks me a small kiss. "What did I miss?" she quizzes, shifting around as she gets comfortable, reacquainting her body with the leather upholstery. That was an unanswerable question though, because following the plot was impossible. I just stared at the pretty animation.

The two of us are cuddling together on the couch, watching movies, and she routinely prepares my favorite snack. This is what heaven is like. This is how Brad Pitt must feel, because I have truly won the lottery of life. As I'm looking over at her, I notice she's actually having vanilla ice-cream, and only prepared the chocolate for me. But why would anyone, in their right mind, turn down chocolate for something as bland as vanilla? I was trying to let this point disappear, but after a few moments, I grew fixated over it. I take dessert very seriously. "Um, Elsa, why are you having vanilla?"

"I only had enough for you," she shrugs, scooping a large spoon into her mouth. Even if she's seen this movie before, her attention is decidedly focused toward the television. Clearly, ice-cream isn't as much of a priority to her.

"Wait, you mean, you gave me all of it?" This might sound like a pretty insignificant point to obsess over, but if there's anyone who loves chocolate more than me, it's the blonde I'm seated next to. So while it's a silly little thing to get worked up over, I actually found that really touching. She likes me so much, she's willing to surrender her chocolate ice-cream to me, while she sits there, suffering through vanilla? Yeah, I'm aware of my irrational hatred of vanilla, but it's a symptom of my undying love for chocolate. Any alternative flavor was sacrilege.

It's the subtle displays that prove how much a person loves you. Love is not determined by grand, sweeping gestures, that stuff only happens in movies. Real life is built from minor little sacrifices, like letting your girlfriend have the good dessert, while you endure the lesser variety. While I thought her act was endearing, by no means could I sit here while she consumes the miserable substance that is vanilla. "Let's just share mine," I propose, spending far too much time thinking about such a stupid, minuscule little thing. Elsa just wants to watch the movie in peace, and I'm distracting her immensely.

"I'm just fucking with you Anna," she giggles, nudging me playfully, "we have _plenty_ of chocolate. I just wanted to cut down on it, it's not good for my complexion." Elsa is giggling at my expense, while once again I sit mystified next to her. For somebody who wears black all the time, she has a really bright, almost perky personality at times. I would never describe her as cheerful by any means, but she certainly has her moments of levity. I must be a perfect target for pranks, because she's always making jokes from the most mundane situations.

After a few moments, the ice-cream was devoured. We continued watching the movie in silence, until I shifted on the couch, feeling a small jolt of pain in my back. My legs have healed, but I've developed this nasty ache in my back recently. I think a combination of stress, school, and an absence of sleep, have contributed to my diminishing health. I feel stiff like a board. I really needed a vocation, or at least a visit to a masseuse. Just a month ago, Elsa would be really irritated with how much noise I was making, but she's perfectly relaxed while watching movies now. She had the patience of a saint.

"Is your back still bothering you?" she asks, and I nodded painfully in response. Without even having to ask, or my expressed permission, she starts grinding her fingers into my neck. Like always her hands are ice cold, like she's experiencing rigor mortis, but for once her freezing skin is extremely welcoming. Elsa truly gives the best massages, and she's effortlessly relieving the tension in my neck. Any knots in my shoulders are being thoroughly untangled by her incredible fingers, as they melodically dance over the synapses on my back. God, Elsa is _amazing_ with her fingers.

This wasn't an isolated incident, because Elsa was always doing everything in her power to preserve my comfort. If I wanted my back rubbed, I just needed to mention my sore back, and Elsa was already within the process of massaging me. For someone so distant, she really had a tender, loving side to her, and she vividly displayed it all the time. When you get beyond the heavy make-up, the black clothing, and the scary music, Elsa is really just a total softy. She had the edge of a pile of feathers, and she was equally soft to the touch.

Elsa tries so hard to appear tough to other people, but when we were alone, she was the gentlest person I've ever known. I am the only person who has ever seen that side of Elsa, and I was honored beyond words to share such vulnerability. But as she continues to caress my neck and shoulders, she is stirring, deep in thought. I can tell when she is bothered by something, and I was curious what she had on her mind. A few seconds later, she makes her intentions perfectly clear, gently whispering into my ear. "I really, really love you, Anna. Do you know that?"

Um, was she crazy? Of course I did! She's rubbing my back, sitting around with me in our pajamas, and this has become a regular fixture for weeks. Of course I knew she loved me, I scrutinize every single thing that floods from her mouth. But even if I already knew, I really liked hearing her remind me. I could hear those words uttered a million times and never grow tired of them. But something is eating her up inside, otherwise she wouldn't be bringing it up so randomly. "Um, is something wrong, Elsa?"

She is unsure. There is something she needs to reveal, but there's a nagging force that is preventing her. She should know that nothing is taboo between us. I've shared every thought that has appeared in my mind since I met her, so there was no need having a filter with me. Eventually, she works up the courage to tell me, never breaking the tender contact of the massage. "I'm just... really happy you're here with me. I was so lonely without you. I sat in this living room for nearly a decade alone, until you came into my life... I don't think I could ever go back."

Once more, Elsa has made my heart flutter. Even if her amazing fingers are nearly paralyzing me, I turned my body around to embrace her, unable to tolerate her adorableness anymore. Elsa is pushed back against the spine of the couch, and I continue hugging her, now laying on her lap. She is smiling a bright, wonderful smile that sets my heart ablaze. We've known each other for so long, that this sort of interaction left us with no discomfort. The next thing you know, we're kissing, strategically pecking at each other's lips. I try to taste as much of her lips as I can each time, and she is doing the same to me. I could kiss Elsa until the end of the world.

Elsa tries to distance herself away from people, but she's still human. Sure her skin is freezing to the touch, but everything else about her is fairly ordinary. She still craves everything that regular people do, even if she's far from normal. She still needs interaction, she still needs someone to love her, and she still needs someone to cuddle with when she is depressed. Elsa is such an independent person, that she tries to conceal how much she needs me. It's so incredibly cute. Everyone once in a while, she can't control herself, and she leaks some affectionate little comment about me. Moments like this are what I live for.

The room is occupied by the sounds of our kissing, but it's still otherwise silent, since the movie is now paused. Elsa cuts into that silence unexpectedly, looking at me sternly. She wants to say something else, but she's still cautious. There's a dark, lingering confession she wants to reveal, but her common sense is forcing her back. The admission is too painful, so she substitutes it with something fluffier. "I really do love you, Anna. I would... I'm certain I would die for you," she whispers, maintaining a heartfelt, sincere expression. She looks so vulnerable, like she can break at any moment. I have never seen Elsa so exposed. My love for her grows every time I stare at her. She makes me want to live like there isn't a tomorrow.

"The feeling is mutual," I promise, beaming back, flattered beyond words by her statement. Her confession was so touching I couldn't help but grin so earnestly that my face felt like it could shatter. I was perfectly sincere, too. Hell, I almost did die for her once, back in the cafeteria nearly three months ago. I stayed with her while the world itself was about to end, and I've been with her through my darkest hours. I almost did die for her once, and I would do it again in a heartbeat, if I needed to. She's given my life meaning in the first place, so I was willing to do anything she needed. I owe everything to her.

Elsa's smile is rotting into a frown, though. She is once again insecure in her actions, despite the loving redhead with her arms linked around her. "It's just..."

_"Yes?"_ I beg, wanting more than anything to hear what was tearing her apart so badly. She's just revealed that she was willing to die for me, one of the biggest, most intimate things a person could confess. So whatever she was unable to say, had to be something really compromising. I was still totally in the dark though, being my oblivious self. She is acting like this is some ominous, life-changing revelation, and I am shaking in anticipation.

"It's just that... I've wanted to tell you this for a while now._ It's not easy,_" she divulges, still burdened by her uncertainty. I am fixated on her, studying her features. There is so much doubt battling inside her, and her expression is a tortured one, like this admission is causing her discomfort. She wants more than anything to tell me something, but every synapse in her body is preventing her. I give her a reassuring smile, and she continues, still riddled with caution. "There's something deep inside me, Anna. It's been trapped there a long time. I've never told anyone about it, but I can't get it out, and it's been making me uncomfortable for a very long time."

"_There's something inside you?_ It makes you uncomfortable? Oh my god, Elsa does this mean..."

_"Y-you know?"_ she stutters, her eyes stretching wide with terror, almost on the verge of tears.

"Does this mean... you're wearing a buttplug?"

"I... _what?_"

Her expression went from apprehensive and frightful, to unamused in just a few seconds. Shaking her head in disgust, she gently tosses me off, rubbing her face into her palms in disbelief. Her intensity was making me uncomfortable, so I tried joking to calm the mood, but I suppose it backfired. She was about to share something really distinctive about her character, and I ruined any momentum the instance had. She worked up so much courage to tell me something, and I just said something really ridiculous, like always.

But I seriously had no idea what she was trying to tell me, how could I? I thought, like, she was referring to some obscure, sexual confession, because what else could be such a big deal? The way she was making such a huge deal made me think it was something kinky she wanted to reveal, not some sinister, menacing secret. I really suck at gauging situations even at the best of times, and she was making me nervous. "No, _I was just kidding!_ What were you going to tell me?" I plead, as she gives me the cold shoulder.

_"Never mind,"_ she sulks, ignoring me for the sake of the television, which she promptly unpaused. I apologized a million times, but I've extinguished any intimacy the moment had. The time for life-changing revelations has disappeared, and there wasn't anything I could do to get it to return. We watched television for a few more hours, until our bodies were exhumed of all potential energy. We cuddled until our remaining vitality disappeared, but I spent the entire night wondering what she was about to tell me. I would bang my head against the floorboards in frustration, if I wasn't so tired. That lack of closure was going to haunt my dreams. My dreams are always of Elsa, but tonight they weren't so pleasant

Elsa was about to disclose something really personal, and I ruined the moment with my stupidity. Ugh. Thankfully we had the weekend up next, which meant I had enough time to pry her secret out. But there was no need to, because I was going to find out tomorrow anyway. Turns out, she had every reason to conceal it from me.


	21. Thorn in the Flesh

The morning has come, but Elsa and I are still huddled together in a sweet embrace.

Sunlight floods into the room through the window, casting a warm, affectionate glow over us. Both of us have been awake for a while, but it's the weekend, so we're sleeping in for once. It's one of those wonderful, lazy Saturday mornings with no priorities beyond cuddling. I'm laying right next to Elsa, my arms tightly wrapped around her frame in a committed squeeze.

It's so incredibly warm in bed, even if I'm resting next to Elsa. She doesn't even feel cold anymore, because we spend so much time together. The only time when her cold bothers me is when it's not expected. But since every waking moment is occupied with her presence, it never catches me off guard anymore. Now she feels identical to any regular person, and I am constantly craving the touch of her pale flesh. Staying in bed with Elsa, cuddling underneath the covers together, is the closest to heaven life can approach. If granted just one wish, I would want to stay in bed with Elsa for the rest of eternity. I _never_ want to leave this bed. My cozy level is at maximum capacity.

But Elsa is restless, rebelling against my comfort by stirring around. If I know anything about Elsa, it's her preference against staying in bed too long. She prefers starting her day as early as possible, even if she had absolutely nothing worth doing. But my willpower can not restrain her to the bed, and she is now fully committed to getting up. She attempts to remove herself from the blankets, but I lunge at her, grabbing onto her pale torso for dear life. She is struggling against me, since I will not allow her to flee from the bed. If Elsa didn't already have all the money she could ever spend, I would bribe her into staying in bed with me.

All I wanted was to cuddle with her for a few minutes longer, but Elsa is determined to get up, prying herself away from my despairing grasp. _"Anna,"_ she giggles, pulling herself away from the bed, "I have to go the bathroom, so can you please let me go?"

"Fine, but _please_ come back," I insist, shoving my face into my pillow, defeated. How can she get out of bed so easily? Elsa must be absolutely deranged, because it's freezing in this room. I mean, her bedroom is always chilly, but today leaving these blankets feels like a death sentence. Within the confinement of these blankets, none of that cold can effect me. But Elsa is never bothered by the cold, so she can't understand the virtue of sleeping in. The concept of a warm bed is simply lost on her. She'll never understand my love of sleeping in on frigid winter days, no matter how hard I try explaining it.

Elsa eventually returns a few moments later, and I am startled by a sight I have never witnessed before. Even after knowing her for months, this was entirely shocking behavior, and I don't even know how to respond. I am staring at Elsa, who is groggy from unrest, her hair tangled in a mess, and she's... not wearing black?! She's wearing one of my shirts actually, a white buttoned-up blouse that descends beyond her waist. She just threw it on for her trip to the bathroom, but I can't help but be absolutely awestruck, because I've never seen Elsa wear anything with color before. It's _white,_ and technically white isn't even a color because it doesn't fall within the visible spectrum, but it certainly wasn't black.

You know what? She looks absolutely wonderful. Obviously Elsa is always gorgeous, but it's a miraculous change of pace seeing her in something that wasn't entirely black. It's actually kinda flattering to see her wear something of mine, and to know we've reached that level of intimacy. To be honest, she rocks that shirt much better than I do, and it's not even in her size bracket. Sometimes I'm certain that Elsa is like a perfect, idealized version of myself, without any of my flaws or shortcomings. She's like if somebody perfected the formula used to make me. I would be really jealous of Elsa's beauty, if it wasn't all for my gratification. She's all mine, so being envious is pointless.

We almost never leave her house, since we're nearly complete social outcasts. I've forsaken the rest of the world for Elsa. But that's perfectly fine by me, because her company is all I crave. I could spend the rest of my life secluded here with her, and every last moment would be blissful. The world is a frightening, treacherous place, and it's turned its back on me long ago. Staying here with Elsa is a glimpse of heaven, where nothing ever seems to go wrong. But even if I'm not always fond of venturing outdoors, I know it's impossible to conceal yourself inside forever. Unlike Elsa, sometimes I do yearn for sunshine, and if the light flooding into the room is any indication, it's a pretty sunny day despite the frigid temperature.

While I remain in bed, savoring the last fleeting moments before I leave its comfort, Elsa is sorting through her wardrobe. She threw my white blouse on for a moment, but she's looking for something to wear for the rest of the day. Quickly her excavation grows frantic, and she becomes irritated, unable to find anything suitable to wear. _"Ugh,"_ she breathes, discarding a large collection of clothes to the floor. "I cannot find _anything_ to wear anymore."

It's absolutely absurd. She has this gigantic wardrobe, and yet she can't find anything decent worth wearing? Before we met, I hardly had five decent outfits to my name, and she's having an issue finding something among that mammoth collection? Actually, since we've become a couple, she has bought me dozens of outfits to wear. Almost every thing I currently own was purchased by Elsa. The blouse she's wearing right now, is one of the few sparse remnants of my old wardrobe. Let's just say that before meeting Elsa, money was a very infrequent feature of my life.

The one thing that could force Elsa outside was more clothing. For someone who hated leaving her house, she really loved shopping. It was the one thing that could actually get her outdoors, like her social Achilles' heel. If she was going to wear all black, she was going to look as marvelous as possible. She manages to look really amazing for someone with such a damning fashion restriction. But she's still infuriated though, displeased with her entire wardrobe. She was kneeling on the ground, looking through the lower shelves, digging desperately for something worth wearing. As she expands her arms into the furthest corners of the wardrobe, I hear a tearing sound, like fabric being ripped apart. "Elsa, what was the hell was that?"

_"That was my bra,"_ she grumbles, even more furious now. When she reached a little too urgently, she ripped the back of her bra open. This was the second bra she has destroyed this month, as a matter of fact. With such an impressive bust-size, she went through a large number of bras. Just now she's ripped one more, and last week she broke the lining in another. That's just one of the many unfortunate side-effects of being so sexy.

She's still hunched over on her knees, absolutely conquered in a humbling exhibition. Staring at Elsa, I can't help but find this entire scene amusing in a tragically humorous way. The absurdity of this moment has inspired an idea in me. "You know, if you're really having such a hard time finding stuff to wear, we could go shopping if you want. We have the entire day off." I was preparing myself to endure an entire spiel on how bad of an idea that was, when she surprisingly admitted it was a great one.

"Well, I guess we have nothing else to do," she shrugs, in the process of removing the white blouse. A moment later she pulled off her dilapidated bra, dumping it into a pile of clothing. The clasps that usually hung everything together, were bent backwards, destroyed alongside a patch of torn fabric. The poor thing never stood a chance. Elsa's breasts are like a curse, spreading misfortune everywhere there go. When they weren't slaughtering unfortunate, helpless bras, they were relentlessly occupying my dreams. She's pulling on another lacy victim right now, as she prepares for the mall.

Truthfully, I was surprised how easy that was. Usually the only thing that forces Elsa outside was school, and I just effortlessly talked her into a shopping spree. Not that I'm surprised, because I can persuade Elsa into just about anything. Elsa's willpower is stern, but perfectly malleable. Even a heart sealed within ice can be thawed, it only takes a lot of effort. She might be terrified of leaving her house, but I was committed to getting her out of her shell. I can understand her apprehension sometimes, but it's not healthy staying inside every day. Um, it's kinda insane, as much as it pains me to admit.

I don't have any delusions about what I'm doing. I don't have a messiah complex, and I'm not trying to_ "fix"_ Elsa in any way, because I think she's perfect. I'm only trying to bring her more happiness. There's an entire world out there she's neglecting. Going outside may be really difficult for her, but she doesn't have to face it alone. I'll be with her every step of the way. If there's anyone who understands what she's going through, it's me. Few people have any understanding of the misery of succumbing to neurosis, but I totally relate. If misery loves company, then I'm its closest acquaintance.

But like usual, I'm totally over-thinking this. I am always fixated over the most meaningless points. We're just going to the mall, so what could possibly go wrong? Lord knows we need some fresh air, and I'm only trying to help my girlfriend get a little sun. But then again, they say the road to hell is paved with good intentions. If that's true, then I have a front row seat preserved for me, right near the flames with the most wicked volume. No one is more prone to misinformed intentions than myself. Everything I do starts off as an attempt to do good, and gets perverted along the way.

Uh, but speaking of which, I still need to get ready myself. I race out of bed towards my own collection of clothing, looking for something to wear. I'm not remotely as picky as Elsa, so finding something takes little effort. Since I'm fresh out of bed, I'm obviously not wearing an abundance of clothing. My butt is noticeably jutting outwards, as I look through the bottom drawer. Elsa can't help but notice the display, affectionately swatting my ass gently with her open palm. _"Ouch,"_ I deadpan, still sorting through my belongings uninterrupted. I'm used to Elsa doing that.

I can sense Elsa standing over me, her eyes gazing at my scantily-clad backside. Usually she's the one who speeds up my morning preparations, but she's really dedicated to distracting me today. I've finally found one of my favorite dresses buried in the corner of the shelf, when Elsa fills the air with an idea. "You know, this trip started because I needed some new bras. But now that I think about it, I'm not the only one who needs some new underwear."

"What is wrong with my undies? This is one of my favorite pairs, I've had it for years!... oh shit, you're right," I admit, suddenly becoming quite self-conscious. She's bought me some various dresses here and there, and some jeans and shirts when prompted, but I still had the same underwear I owned from before we were a couple. I've been salvaging the same ratty, ancient pairs for like a year now, so I was certainly overdue for some new knickers. I wasn't sure why Elsa has seemingly announced a campaign against my comfort, or what issue she had with my choice in underwear, but if she was willing to pay, then I was prepared to shop. A day at the mall with Elsa sounded like oodles of fun.

* * *

Elsa and I are at the mall, but we've decided to split up, to cover as much ground as possible. This trip began under the pretense of getting her some new bras, but has since blossomed into an entire shopping spree. The mall wasn't really that spacious of a place, but there was a lot of stuff we needed, so splitting up was the best option. Strangely, this seems like the only mall Elsa feels comfortable shopping at. I used to think it was because it was the only mall in the city that had a Hot Topic, but no, Elsa usually shopped at the pricier, more distinguished stores. She owns more Dior than Kim Kardashian.

So while she's shopping for exotic, expensive things, my time was delegated elsewhere. She wrote me a list, since we both had tons of things to look for. Going to the mall was such a rare phenomenon, that every trip ends with us buying loads of stuff. One time, we had so many bags we needed to take separate cab rides home. Elsa is essentially loaded, but that fact almost never comes to light because we rarely go outside, or do anything fun. The only time her parent's inheritance gets spent is when we're out shopping. But when that rare opportunity arrives, we spend a fortune.

She was off shopping for herself, but there's plenty of things I needed. At the very top of the list, written in fancy cursive writing is _"new underwear,"_ and I really didn't think she was referring to her own wardrobe. _Ugh._ Fine, if she wanted me to get some new undergarments, then I was going to grant her wish, but her credit card isn't going to be happy. Even if she gave me her spare credit card, while she kept the main one. She had so many credit cards, it was hard keeping track of them. Not that it mattered, because I could buy every product in the store and still not max the card out.

After searching for almost 20 minutes, eventually I locate my destination. I'm now standing in front of the only store in the mall that sells underwear. The reason why I'm standing in front, is because I'm too afraid to enter. I am intimidated by the big, bright rows of lingerie that lined every inch of the store. Even if I'm nervous about entering, the displays are drawing me into the store against my will. They called out to me like neon lights. But why can't they sell underwear in a smaller, more quaint place? Why do they need to showcase everything in these big erotic rackets of sensual material? Whatever happened to that antiquated notion called modesty?

But like, what's the big deal? Why should I be a anxious about walking into a lingerie store? It's not like I'm some guy with a concealed crossdressing fetish, trying to discreetly shop for his "girlfriend." Actually, I am shopping for the sake of my girlfriend, but I'm a girl myself. And as a girl, there's nowhere else in the mall that sells underwear, so I'm perfectly within my right to go in there. If that's so, why do I feel so anxious? I wanted to wait until Elsa could do this with me, but eventually I pull my confidence together, and enter the store.

I'm now standing inside, gawking at the big displays of lingerie up-close. I am trying my hardest to remain subdued, but it's difficult surrounded by an ocean of such colorful, enticing underwear. The store didn't just look appealing, it also smelled wonderful, showered with the scent of perfume. Some catchy Rihanna remix is playing over the loud speakers, and I'm certain this is the girliest store I have ever stepped into. I'm looking through the shelves, trying to find something that is my style. But most of the stuff in here is making me blush just to look at, let alone to actually wear. I couldn't imagine willingly being dressed in this stuff.

Still adrift in this ocean of fine lingerie and pounding pop music, I feel completely lost. I've never felt more out of my element. I'm not even a tomboy, but this stuff just wasn't for me. I can understand the benefit of having nice outerwear, since it helps you make a strong impression on other people. Even if I don't have the style that Elsa does, I try my hardest to maintain a high standard of taste. But in regards to underwear, though? What's the point? No one actually gets to see you wearing them, except for people you're close to. By that point you're undressed, so it no longer matters anyway. My selection was purely utilitarian, chosen mostly for the sake of comfort. To me, buying a g-string is something you do to fix your guitar.

Actually, Elsa is certainly the only person who sees me undressed, so I understood why she wanted me dressing nicer. If she was insisting, and paying for my trip, then so be it. I'm still wandering around the place, still quite intimidated by my surroundings. It's not the African rain-forest, and it's not like the underwear is venomous snakes about to bite me, but I still felt really uncomfortable. I'm was a pretty reserved girl, and the outfits exhibited here were pretty racy. They were the kind of stuff that Elsa liked to wear, but certainly not myself. I'm starting to wish she was here with me, because she could navigate through this place easily.

Now positioned in front of a display, I grab at a random pair. Um, am I missing something, or is this stuff girls are actually expected to wear? Not that there was much material to actually wear, every pair on that rack was as skimpy as structurally possible. This stuff only vaguely represents the concept of clothing. It's outrageous how much they charge for so little material, like how does a thin strip of lace cost nearly $20? The pairs with more material cost significantly less, so it wasn't a matter of the price of the material. This was the store's sexiest exhibition of undergarments, and they were priced accordingly. If this is the kind of store I'm dealing with, I have no idea what I'm going to do.

Suddenly, a familiar voice calls out to me, but it's not Elsa for once. It was Belle, the very same girl who I considered my only friend in the world. It was really convenient I found her, because good lord did I need some assistance. I have never needed reinforcement so urgently in my life. I was hopelessly outmatched in this loathsome place, and a slightly more feminine touch was exactly what I needed. "_Belle!_ So pleased to see you here. Although it's quite surprising, because you're the last person I'd ever expect to see in here."

"Anna, you look _even_ more lost," she scoffs, and thankfully it seems like I've found my kind of people. Belle is more comfortable spending her time at a library, rather than a lingerie store. She didn't look quite as uncomfortable as me, but it certainly seemed like there were other places she would prefer being.

"What are you doing here? Are you shopping for _Adam's _benefit?" I tease, referencing her latest boyfriend.

Belle shoots me a knowing smile, but can't help rolling her eyes in protest. "Trust me, Adam and I have just started dating, so that's not an issue yet. _Ariel_ dragged me here," she explains, pointing towards one of the tables full of underwear. Ariel was over there, casually looking at some of the bras, not a care in the world. "But why are _you_ here, though? Looking at something for _Elsa?_" she teases, with a playful tone to her voice. She was trying to make a joke, but she couldn't be any closer to the truth.

She is the only person in the world who can assist me, and I can't help but spill my dilemma to her, practically begging for help. "Please, Belle, you know I'm not the kind of person who knows anything about lingerie, but Elsa wants me to find something, and she's given me her credit card with no spending limit..."

_"Wait what? _Are you _serious? _Shit, stay here then, I'm going to find exactly what you're looking for." Before I can even convince her otherwise, she wanders over to one of the shelves, sorting through pairs like an expert filer. Turns out, Belle is not as innocent as she lets on, and has probably shopped here many times before. When I told her that I had an unlimited spending limit, she couldn't help but jump at the opportunity. How many chances does a person have to shop with no restrictions? Even if they weren't for her, she was really dedicated to helping me. She's already picked out several pairs for me, and she's only started a minute ago.

As usual, Belle is surprisingly helpful. She was doing my shopping for me, and even if I don't eventually like her choices, at least I can claim I did my part. Belle is the kind of person who makes me thankful for having friends, even if she's just an occasional acquaintance. Actually, she's over there picking out my underwear for the next 10 years, which is something you would only trust a friend to do. From what I can see, she's making some decent picks, so Elsa might just owe her a gift-basket after today. My selections would have been decidedly more boring.

A moment later Ariel walks up to me, slurping one of those over-sized, trendy drinks, clutching several equally large bags. "Hey Anna," she greets, as she joins me while I overview Belle compiling as many pairs as possible. I was going to inform Belle that I also needed a few bras, but she's probably already exhausted as it is. "Are you here alone?" Ariel quizzes me, still baffled by what Belle was doing.

_"No, I'm here with-"_ and speak of the devil herself, here comes Elsa, sporting two gigantic bags in both hands. She also bought some new sunglasses apparently, because she was wearing these fancy spectacles even if it was in the middle of winter. No one is a better shopper than Elsa, and I'm not sure what store she just came from, but the owner just had his kid's college funds paid for. Elsa spots me from the far side of the mall, and slowly begins her way towards me. At least I think she noticed me, it's hard to tell because she's wearing those ridiculous sunglasses.

Ariel spots her too actually, but she looks significantly less enthused. "Oh, it's that creepy girl. What is _she_ doing here?_"_ she sighs, mockingly twisting her face in exaggerated disgust. "Did you hear about her? Hans was always talking about her... Oh shit, here comes Mrs. Trenchcoat brigade in the flesh," she bemoans, visibly cringing at the sight. Um, was I missing something, or did Ariel really like Elsa back at the party? So why is she pretending like she doesn't know her? Most importantly, why is she acting like such a bitch all of a sudden? Elsa has done nothing wrong to her, and while she's not quite the saint that Belle is, Ariel has never been someone quite so venomous and hurtful.

How dare she! If Elsa wasn't slowly making her way here, I'd probably be making a scene. I've publicly humiliated Elsa enough for one lifetime, but _no one_ talks that way about her. Why does she think she can get away with this, right in front of me? She doesn't know we're dating, but she still knows we're friends, I mean we're completely inseparable at school. This quiet malice was completely uncalled for, and it wasn't even really like Ariel that much. It almost felt like something sinister was going on, but before I can say anything, Elsa greets us. "Hey Anna, hey Ariel," she smiles, as she struggles to remove her sunglasses with one hand, putting them away into one of her bags.

"_Hey Elsa!_ Didn't know you were here," she sings, in a welcoming tone. What the hell is going on? Just a moment ago, she was insulting her, but now she's acting all friendly? I cannot believe how two-faced she could be. It was one thing spitting vitriol about a person behind their back, but then to go around and act all sweet the next moment? It never ceases to amaze me how fake people can be. Sometimes I can understand why Elsa is so weary of social interaction, because people have endless potential to be infuriating. I wasn't the only one who had issues understanding people. They can betray just as easily as they can praise.

Belle makes our threesome into an overcrowded foresome, returning with panties hanging from her arm like a rack. She must have over 40 pairs clinging to her arm. Gee, when I told her that I needed some new underwear, she really went beyond the call of duty finding me some. There was enough underwear for every day of the month, and it would triple my currently meager collection. When I told Belle I had no spending limit, she really took that to heart.

When Belle sees that Elsa has returned, she shoots up with excitement, giving her a friendly little hug, with the free arm that wasn't drenched in lingerie. Elsa looked completely bewildered as to why Belle was hugging her, but smiles anyway, probably because she likes hugs just as much. "_Elsa!_ I was just shopping for you. I mean, not for _you,_ but for... well you know, " she laughs, and Elsa could only gaze at wonder at the assortment Belle just pulled together. "Anna did say there was no spending limit!"

Elsa, weirdly enough, seemed to be pleased. She looked like she was perfectly fine with buying every single pair Belle just pulled together. It wasn't easy getting a decent view since they were clumped together, but I was certain that Belle did a respectable job picking them out. Everything about this scene was really pleasant, except for Ariel who loomed before us, absolutely puzzled by this entire view. "Belle, why are you shopping for Anna... who's shopping for Elsa... who's buying underwear for Anna? Um, did I miss something? Like, what?"

"Because Anna and Elsa are dating," the brunette explains, with a sly smile. The first time somebody heard about us dating, it worked out pretty well. But Ariel did not look amused, to say the least. She smiled out of politeness, but her demeanor was awkward and laced with ill intent, like the idea of us dating physically made her sick. I doubt it had anything to do with bigotry, I just think she didn't like knowing I had such an intimate relationship with someone like Elsa. According to her, Elsa was "creepy," which I think is a pretty ridiculous allegation to make about someone. If Elsa is creepy, then what does that make me?

Things grew pretty awkward, so Belle submitted the pile of underwear over to me, and we said our farewells, as Belle and Ariel made their way out without buying a single thing. I was the only one who sensed anything ominous though, because I was the only one who heard Ariel's previous statements. Everyone else remained oblivious, because I didn't want to ruin their enthusiasm by bringing anything up.

Speaking of enthusiasm, Elsa was pretty impressed by the collection, and was more than willing to buy every pair for me. This way, we would never have to worry about the tedious chore that is lingerie shopping again. That is until Elsa needs something, but she can go alone in that case. I never wanted to step foot in this perfume soaked, seizure-inducing hellhole again. Shopping is simply not my strong suit. For once, Elsa seems weary of the mall and wants to leave. She wanted to go home so we could start trying everything on, but I insisted we get something to eat first.

* * *

The two of us are at the food-court, enjoying a brief lunch together. Elsa is only eating a salad, but isn't she already healthy enough? She should really indulge a little, like myself, because I was having an entire burger and a large serving of fries. She is absolutely exhausted now, no longer excited to get home to try on the assortment we purchased. All her previous energy has been washed out to sea, and only a lumbering, worn out husk remained. I can't help but look at her and smile. Even with large black rings around her eyes, she still makes my heart blossom.

Under normal circumstances we would be conversing, because we never shut up when we're together. Actually, I'm prone to talking incessantly while Elsa wordlessly sits next to me. But today she's exhausted and we're sitting around under the guise of silence. She's bored, eating her salad with a disinterested expression. "I bought you something," she eventually tells me, picking a tomato out of her salad. I know everything about Elsa now, including her inexplicable hatred of tomatoes. It's almost as weird as my inexplicable hatred of vanilla.

"Um Elsa, you bought me a ton of things," I remind her, pointing at all the bags we had. I knew she was loaded, but she really went overboard with the splurging today. She wasn't someone who had an issue with sharing the wealth either, because she bought plenty of things for me. In just one day, she's bought me more things than everyone else in my life combined. Even more crazy is that I didn't ask for anything, she insisted over every single purchase. She didn't have to be buy me a single thing, I would love Elsa even if she was homeless. I would love Elsa no matter what. But she keeps showering me with gifts, like it's the only way she knows how to share affection.

"Mostly what I bought you is just stuff you needed, but _this,_" she announces, retrieving a small jewelry box from one her many bags, "is something I _wanted_ you to have." She hands me the diminutive box, and I can feel my heart racing. I can feel my face flushing, and my eyes bulging in surprise. Is she, um, _proposing to me?!_ I mean it was a little random, but the box certainly fit that description. As I open it, I think my heart is about to explode.

I am relieved upon opening it, because inside is a necklace. It's not an engagement ring, but it's an equally fine piece of jewelry. I fall hopelessly in love with it the moment my eyes are fixed on it. Not because it's expensive, but because Elsa bought it for _me._ She didn't buy this because it was something I required, she bought it because she wanted me to have it. She picked this out for me, and thought I deserved it. It was stunning jewel-encased pendant, and the main jewel was this large, snowflake-shaped diamond. It was crystal blue, immediately invoking the image of her eyes.

It wasn't an engagement ring, but I reacted like it was, lunging towards her. _"Oh my god Elsa thank you so much!"_ I exclaim a little too loudly, because people were looking at us. I would have kissed the lipstick off her, but there was a large crowd of people seated around us, and I was already sitting on her lap, with my hands wrapped around her frame. Elsa wasn't really the biggest fan of public displays of affection, but I couldn't help myself. This was the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me, and Elsa just did it on a whim, probably only expecting a brief thanks in return.

She is so pleased I liked her gift, but people are staring at us. I get off her lap, returning to my seat, looking nervously around us. We were both blushing pretty hard, but Elsa is smiling this bright little grin that melts my heart. We couldn't quite be appropriately affectionate out in public, with gazing eyes fixated on us, but once we got home, I was committed to showing Elsa how appreciative I was for today. She could pick out anything from that bag, and I would gladly wear it for her pleasure. We spent the entire day outside for once, and it was an incredibly rewarding experience. I only wish we could spend every day outside.

I'm looking down at the necklace, obsessed with the beauty it was emitting. I unfastened the chain, binding it around my neck. It was the most gorgeous thing in the entire world, because Elsa selected it just for me. I was never going to take it off, no matter what. I will die wearing this miraculous gemstone. If somebody wanted it, they would need to pry it off my cold, immobile corpse. If Elsa wanted me to have this, then it was going to stay around my neck for the rest of my life. I couldn't thank her enough for it.

I wanted to give her something in exchange, but I could never afford something so costly. Elsa didn't seem to mind, though. She loved me for exactly who I was, for some inexplicable reason. I wasn't certain why somebody who so closely resembled royalty was so enamored by someone like me, who was basically a street urchin. We have so many definable differences between us, but none of that mattered. Somebody could buy me all the pendants in the world, but they could never capture my love in the vivid way Elsa has. I have never loved anyone more. Every day I spend with Elsa, she ensnares a new part of my heart I can never get back. Sometimes I curse the day we met, because I'm certain there's no living without her anymore.

* * *

We're back home now, exhausted after out shopping spree. At first, I expected us to rush upstairs to try on our clothing, but in another graphic reminder of how boring we are, instead we're just watching some movie. She was positively drained from the day, because she's not used to actually walking around and doing things. All our bags are scattered around the living room, since we were too tired to bring them upstairs. Currently she's in the bathroom, while I remain on the couch watching the movie. It's the first installment of a Keanu Reeves marathon.

Elsa was adamant about watching the marathon, because he's one of her favorite actors, for some obscure reason. We're currently watching him prevent a bus from exploding. It's a cool movie certainly, but I'm really exited for later tonight. Holy shit, we have so much clothing we will be going through everything for the remainder of the night. I don't think I've ever been so excited before, and I can't wait until Elsa returns. Maybe I'll be able to convince her to postpone this marathon for later, since she's already seen all these movies, and they're rerun constantly. The sooner the fun portion of the night resumed, the better.

But I couldn't help but get fixated over how long Elsa was taking. She's been gone for over 20 minutes, and she wasn't taking a shower. She's missing Keanu Reeves shoot the shit out of someone! The volume was cranked up high, but I could still hear a consistent stream of noise flooding from the bathroom. The bathroom is just down the hall, only a few steps away. Annoyed by her extended vocation, I decided to go fetch her.

When I got up and entered the hallway, the atmosphere of the house changed pretty quickly. Suddenly the pleasant, inviting presence of our home was burdened with dread. Even for this house, the air is frigid and unwelcoming. I could see the bathroom door closed, but with light flooding from the cracks. Noise was audible from behind the door, even if it was faint. It almost sounded like the distorted whisper of sobbing, like someone was crying from behind that door. The only other person in the house is Elsa, and I recognized the crying as her own, even if it's really quiet. This entire scene was very surreal, like suddenly I've become the protagonist in a David Lynch movie.

With every step, the sound grows more vivid, and eventually I have my ear pressed against the door. With certainty, I can tell that Elsa is crying on the other side. I was about to knock, but hesitated, too afraid to carry out my action. I wasn't sure why, but I had this lingering feeling that I really didn't want to open that door. I wanted to go back to the comforting vibe of the couch, but Elsa's weeping is still audible through the door. Eventually I pull my energy together and knock cautiously, like the door is covered with barbwire. There is no apparent reaction to my knock.

I knock once more, which receives a similarly apathetic response. _"Elsa?"_ I plead, now really anxious. Even for someone unusual like Elsa, this was starting to draw ominous, and I demanded to know what the hell was going on, calling her name out again. _"Elsa? Are you alright in there?"_ Once more, she refused to answer, so I had no choice but to force open the door. Elsa was very adamant about respecting each other's boundaries, especially the time-honored tradition of knocking before opening doors. But what choice did I have? She wasn't complying, and I needed to know if she was fine.

When I opened the unlocked door though, I was certain that she wasn't. She was anything but fine. As I slowly swing open the door, a truly horrifying image floods into my retinas. Elsa is against the bathtub, hunched over, weeping gently into her left hand. The other hand was drenched grotesquely in blood. And I don't mean a little blood, like she accidentally cut herself while shaving or something, I mean it was drenched in it, like she reached into a bucket of gore. The blood was pouring from her arm like she slit her wrist. At first I thought this the aftermath of a botched suicide attempt, but why would Elsa possibly do that after such a wonderful day? A moment later, I learned the scene was far more horrifying than I ever could have predicted.

That wasn't the only sinister demonstration. The bathroom sink was smashed open, like somebody karate chopped a side from it. Broken sink fragments littered the bathroom carpet, and there was this trail of blood from the sink, to where Elsa was now laying. I am no detective, but from analyzing the scene for about 30 seconds, I determined that Elsa's hand was probably responsible for that shattered sink. Again, I am far from a private investigator, but the evidence was pretty concrete. A broken sink, and a bloody hand, so the cause seemed pretty definitive. That still didn't explain why the hell Elsa just busted open her hand, or how she managed to break through a solid chunk of steel. The sink was three inches thick with metal, and there's a jagged hole carved in it.

I wasn't concerned about the sink though, I was more worried about the trembling, bleeding girl weeping on the ground. I was about to approach her in an attempt to console her, when she panicked, yelling at me to get away. _"I... had an accident. Please, Anna, I don't want you to see me like this," s_he demands, raising her voice frantically from the faint whisper of her crying.

"See you like _how? _Elsa, what the fuck is going on-"

_**"Please Anna, I don't want to hurt you," **_she shrieks at me like a panicked animal, absolutely driven insane with fright. I have never seen Elsa so desperately petrified by anything before. Even as Hans and his friends were approaching us with knives, she was stoic and composed, but now she's an absolutely broken mess, weeping hysterically. I couldn't begin to comprehend what was going on, but I refused to listen to her. I draw near her again, like someone approaching a frightened animal. I didn't want to make any urgent movements, but I got down on my knees, trying to get as close as she would allow me.

She pauses her anger, or fear, or whatever emotion she was previously displaying, to allow me to inspect her. The most beautiful, amazing person in the world, the girl I've dedicated nearly four months to, was hunched over sobbing uncontrollably. She's laying in a shallow pool of her own blood, her own arm defined by wounds that ran down it. What the actual fuck was going on? It ate me up seeing the center of my universe in this miserable, dilapidated state, scared and alone. I was supposed to be here for her, I was supposed to protect her, and I couldn't even protect her from herself. Once more, I have failed Elsa.

Her hand is a horror show. It's visibly shattered in several different joints. She was going to need a cast, because her arm must be pretty severely broken. It looked like someone tried severing it from the wrist, because the flesh was mangled into an indecipherable mess, only vaguely resembling a hand. But that still didn't explain the seemingly superhuman strength she must have exhibited to smash that sink open. Actually, I turned back to the sink, and I noticed that the sink wasn't just drenched in her blood, it was dripping with water.

A huge puddle of water is formed underneath the sink. But the faucets haven't been turned on, and the rustic, leaky plumbing in this house betrayed that fact. Trust me, if Elsa had turned on the faucets, I would have heard that pretty loudly, even back in the living room. So unless a large chunk of ice has recently melted, the pool of water didn't really make any sense.

As I observed the scene more closely, suddenly it all started making sense. Clarity is flooding into my mind, and the scene is beginning to piece itself together. _Everything_ was finally making sense. I'm trembling. Usually when I was scared, I would turn to Elsa, who would console me. But this time though, the source of my fear was Elsa directly. I am staring at her, shaking violently from an abstract sense of horror. I finally understand.

And I've never been more afraid in my life.


	22. Tornado of Barbwire

I've just stumbled onto Elsa, who is crying on the floor. She's marinating in a shallow pool of her own blood.

A dark revelation is forcing itself into my mind, but I am trying to deny it entry. I'm too surprised to be thinking rationally. I'm doing everything in my power to remain calm, but after walking into the most gruesome sight I've ever seen, I'm not having much luck. Just a few minutes ago, I was enjoying a Keanu Reeves marathon with my girlfriend, and now she's laying on the bathroom floor with a gaping wound on her hand. Talk about an unexpected mood shift.

As absurd as the scenery is, I might have an explanation for everything. In some demented way, everything makes sense to me. However the most likely explanation is too difficult for me to accept. I _think_ I understand what is happening, but it's too harsh to face right now. I'm deluding myself into thinking everything is going to be fine, even if I'm certain it's not. So instead of accepting what I'm seeing right now, I'm trying to look for alternative answers.

The most likely cause for Elsa's wound is a suicide attempt, even if that's impossible to accept. I mean, we just spent the entire day shopping, cuddling, and watching movies together. We spend every day together, so unless boredom drove her to suicide, that doesn't make any sense. I'm looking around the sink, trying to find what Elsa might have used to slit her wrist. I'm looking for a razor blade, a shaving utensil, a pair of scissors, or anything that's even remotely sharp. I'm finding nothing. This bathroom is so clean, that I can't find anything to explain what caused that laceration on her hand.

There's not a single thing scattered around that can explain her injury, so it's a relief discovering her wound is not self-inflicted. But that's an even scarier thought, because _something_ ripped her hand open. I mean, it didn't just tear itself apart. While Elsa's lesion was inexplicable, you know what's even weirder? What broke the bathroom sink apart? That counter is reinforced by three inches of solid steel, and it's shattered apart on the bathroom carpet. Unless Elsa is secretly Bruce Banner, and she just transformed into the Hulk and smashed the sink open, I can't find a way to rationalize this.

Looking at Elsa in this state hurts terribly, but I have no choice. I'm inspecting her to make sure she's fine. More specifically, I'm staring at Elsa's hand in disbelief. Her hand isn't just gashed open, it's absolutely mangled, dripping in her blood. It's already the most revolting thing I've ever seen, but the fact she did it to herself makes it even more grotesque. It looks like she put all her might into punching a brick wall, or in this case, a metal sink. Why the hell would anyone do that to themselves?

The same delicate, pale hand she usually uses to caress me with, is now torn apart in disarray. I've held that hand a million times. That's the hand she most prominently uses to massage me, and also the same hand she uses to braid my hair. That's the hand I help apply nail polish to, and now it's a complete disaster! Her hand has suffered so much trauma that the pain must be absolutely agonizing, but if she's experiencing any torment, she's not showing it. While it's lovely she's not displaying any signs of physical pain, it's not preventing me from feeling any. It feels like I'm about to faint.

"Elsa, what the hell did you do to yourself!?" I have some vague theories as to what is happening, but I need to hear her confirm them. Until she clarifies everything herself, I can't be certain. The secrecy she carries around is about to end.

She's is still on the ground, her eyes bulging wide in panic. Her tears have been restrained, but they can start up again without a moment's warning. She is huddled into this feeble, vulnerable position, fidgeting around nervously with her hands. They're tensed up like she's afraid to touch anything around her. She resembles a terrified raccoon when you turn your headlights on, about to scurry off into the night. Elsa being dignified and composed is the one consistent factor in my life, so if she's now on the verge of a panic attack, this situation must be more bleak than I first thought. I'm growing more alarmed by the minute.

I've asked her a question, but she hasn't answered. I can't blame her, because it's probably really difficult to clarify. Answers are something that can wait, because my biggest priority is Elsa's safety. As I inspect the shredded tissue and the exposed sinew of her hand, I'm convinced just how urgently Elsa needs medical assistance. It doesn't matter how calm she may be, if we don't get her checked out soon, she's going to lose her entire hand. "Elsa, as much as I would love to figure out what's happening, we need to get to a hospital! You're going to need some surgery on that hand, or it's going to end up being amputated!"

"I don't think there's anything they can do for me. All the surgeries in the world can't extract what's wrong with me," she responds in a monotonous deadpan. If her hand is causing her any plight, she's really dedicated to concealing it. She's staring bewildered at her hand like she's lost all feeling in it. I'm certain it's gone completely numb from sensation, and she's starting to get a little freaked out. _"Anna I need you to leave,"_ she orders, trying her best to sound demanding. But it's a failed effort, because her voice is trembling terribly. Besides it doesn't matter how much she begs me, I'm never leaving her.

_"Leave?_ Elsa, there's a gap in your hand the size of Texas, and you want me to_ leave?_ I'm not leaving until I get some answers." I am stern in my words, trying to sound confident. In actuality I've never been more scared. Elsa is terrified, and her paranoia is contaminating me, causing me to freak out too. But this is not the time to be exhibiting any fear. I need to be brave, even if I'm a quivering mess. Elsa needs me to be courageous right now, and I'm not about to disappoint her when she most desperately needs me. I'm kneeling on the floor just a few inches from her, so I try consoling her by reaching outwards, attempting to get a better look at the state of her hand.

I must have caught her off guard, because she doesn't notice until it's too late to stop me. As soon as my hand brushes against her arm, she loses her mind, giving me an expression that can only be described as horrified. She swats my hand off her, slapping my sleeve with her palm. I am completely startled by her reaction, because even though I understand she's really agitated, I'm shocked she would actually strike me. But I don't have long to get upset by that, because I can feel a cold presence on my arm. It's certainly not Elsa's hand, because she's not touching me. It feels like there's this large patch of ice pressed against my skin, but I'm staring at Elsa, and her hands aren't even on me. So how can that be?

At this point, I look at my sleeve. She's not the only one absolutely petrified anymore. I glance at Elsa, who is embodying twice as much horror as I ever could. My sleeve has been paranormally frozen, covered with a coating of ice. It looks like my sleeve has been sprayed with liquid nitrogen, and it happened solely because Elsa touched me. If you think I'm spooked by this realization, you should see Elsa's face, because it has _"oh shit"_ written all over it. Her expression is midway between absolutely traumatized, and riddled with guilt. She looks like she both wants to run away from me, and express her regret.

Frightful doesn't even begin to describe my sentiments over the situation. Every synapse in my body is begging me to run away, but I'm not complying with my body. The appropriate reaction is to scream bloody murder at the top of my lungs, but I'm fighting against the urge. I have just witnessed something impossible, something so irrefutably supernatural that it's something straight from a horror movie. I had a vague idea about what was happening, but not even my wildest imagination could have conjured this up. A miracle has just happened, but I apologize if I'm not feeling particularly blessed right now. The only thing I'm feeling is intense disorientation.

I am not the most sensible person, but I'm pretty good at figuring things out. Absolutely abnormal, crazy shit happens to me so frequently I'm really good at piecing unusual events together. The dent in the sink now makes complete sense. Elsa probably accidentally froze the sink, didn't notice until it was too late, and smashed her hand against it in either fear, or most likely panic. Imagine if you're just hanging out in the bathroom, and the next thing you know ice is materializing out of your hand. You'd probably be pretty freaked out yourself, so I can only imagine Elsa's frustration.

She was startled, so in a furious outrage, she smashed both the ice apart, and her hand. I presume, that's when the shattered glass shards cut her hand open like a broken bottle. I'm assuming the ice probably melted soon afterwards, leaving only the remnants of a destroyed sink, and her mutilated hand. My explanation might sound absolutely insane, but it's the closest I can come to sounding rational. After analyzing the scene for the last few moments, it's all I could come up with. Fantastical questions require equally fantastic, improbable answers.

Elsa's response is incredibly delayed. She's gone from paralyzed by fear, to guilty in the time-span of about 30 seconds. It looks like she wants to grab me and apologize, but she's too afraid to touch me. I can understand why, because her hands have been betraying her pretty severely lately. She's now nervously rubbing her hands together, fidgeting like she's afraid of her own fingers. "Oh my god, Anna... I didn't mean to do that, I'm so sorry!" she insists, once again on the edge of becoming hysterical.

But, how the hell did she make that happen? She only had to briefly touch my sleeve, and now it's coated in ice. I'm still staring at the display in disbelief, still unable to accept what just happened. While I've always been troubled by her skin being so cold, I thought her _"powers"_ stopped there. Turns out, there's more to Elsa than I ever could have conceived. Please pardon my pun, but I've only seen the tip of the iceberg in regards to her full potential. "Elsa, please tell me what's going on, because I sure as shit don't know."

She's still staring at my sleeve in alarmed bewilderment. "Oh my god... _what have I done to you?_ I... I haven't done that in nearly 15 years." Elsa is growing more frantic by the moment, looking like she wants to run out of this bathroom. But her feet are apparently still immobilized, just like the rest of her body. I can relate to that particular issue, because most of my body feels paralyzed too. The only movement I'm making is from my trembling. We're already both experiencing panic attacks, but the most incredible thing has yet to happen.

"Elsa, please tell me what is happening. How... what is this? How did you do that?" As soon as I ask that, the waterworks have returned in full force. Her make-up is already smeared down her face in morbid disarray, but she seems determined to make an even bigger mess. I hoped she wouldn't cry anymore, because it's really spooking me. If Elsa is crying, then we're really dealing with a disaster here. Not some tiny little accident, I'm talking about a catastrophe of seismic proportions. No one is more composed and collected than the gentle blonde laying ahead of me, but she's an absolute mess right now. She's behaving like her entire life has ended.

Through her labored sobbing, she explains as much as she can. "Anna, seriously I tried explaining this yesterday, but you interrupted me with that stupid comment! I haven't had an accident since I was a child. I almost thought it _went away,_ because I've become so good at fighting it back. Every time I touch anything, I have to hold back, or else something bad happens. I was in such a good mood today, that it was the first time in years when I didn't hold back," she admits, holding her broken, bludgeoned hand up for me to see. Obviously I've noticed that hand already, but I think she was only attempting to be theatrical, to make her point even more vivid. "And _this_ is what happened. This is why I _always_ have to hold back. This is why I can never allow myself to relax."

"But Elsa... what is this? How can you do these things?"

"I... I don't know. It just happens. It's been happening since I was born, but I thought it went away." Elsa might be concealing her emotions once more, but I'm noticing something really unusual about the atmosphere. Elsa's house is always frigid like the air-conditioning is broken, but it's so cold I'm beginning to shiver. In fact my body is trembling pretty frantically, and as I exhale, I see my breathe turn to mist in the air. It's so cold in here, it almost feels like we're actually outside. Inexplicable temperature changes have always happened when Elsa is around, but it's never been this noticeable before.

Any regular person would be shaking violently in response to the drop in temperature, but Elsa isn't effected at all. The thermal reading has dropped so considerably that I'm certain it's now below zero. The windows are fogging up, the water on the ground is freezing before my eyes, and even the dried patch of blood on the ground is turning into ice. The entire foundation of the building feels like it's shaking, like there's this ominous presence in the air. It feels like a blizzard is warring on the inside of our quaint little home. The walls and the plumbing are shaking like they're about to implode. It feels like wind is blowing, even though we're indoors.

I have never been more afraid in my life, and Elsa shares every ounce of my distress. We need to leave before the roof itself collapses. I still have no idea what is happening, but it's pretty evident that we should get the hell out immediately. The house begins to tremble so viciously that I get off my knees, signalling for Elsa to come with me. I extend my hand for her to take it, but she refuses my grip. The climate has changed so rapidly that the house can't take it anymore, but Elsa looks like she's glued to the floor. I'm begging for her to follow me, but she's not budging. "Come on Elsa, we have to go now!"

"No, if I come with you, it will only follow. Anna, you need to get out of here immediately. If anything happens to you... I don't know what I would do." I am so terrified of whatever is happening, but I'm not leaving her side. If this house is about to tumble down, then I'm staying with her. The walls and the ground can vibrate with this maniacal force if they please, but I'm not abandoning my girlfriend. Any sane person would sprint from this freezing hellhole, but I defiantly stand my ground. I've nearly died right next to her once, and if I needed to do it again, so be it. My terror is only increasing, as I feel wind blowing through my hair. The gust is becoming more forceful by the second.

She's saved my life once before, so I'm not concerned about what will happen to me. Deep down inside, I know that Elsa isn't going to harm me. She needs to figure out this disaster before it escalates any further, and I'm the only person who can help her. If I run away, then the only home I've ever had is going to collapse, and the only person I have left will be caught in the demolition. _"Elsa, what the hell is going on!?"_ I scream, because the wind is flowing so violently I have to yell. Every second we stay here the temperature plummets even further.

_"I have no idea Anna!"_ she yells back to me, and now it almost feels like torrents of wind are blowing through the bathroom. It feels like somebody has opened a window, because a humongous gust is now shooting through the bathroom. A brutal flurry has been conjured up, confined to this small little claustrophobic bathroom. A lot of unusual things have happened today, but now there's a freaking tornado in our bathroom, like we're in a wind tunnel. "I don't know how to stop it. You need to get out of here before something bad happens," she continues, running her hand through her hair, which is now being blown in every direction by the wind.

It's touching that she cares about me, but I'm the only person dedicated to figuring out this problem. Running away isn't going to make this problem any better, and it will only delay the inevitable. Although my eyes are open I see nothing, blinded by the spiraling force of the storm. I have no idea what the hell is happening, but what I know is this; I'm not leaving her side, no matter how badly this incident grows. I don't care what happens, but leaving Elsa is simply not an option. "How many times do I have to repeat myself? I'm not leaving you Elsa!"

"Anna if you stay, you're going to be harmed! Please don't make me have to deal with hurting you." She is still huddled on the ground even though what feels like a hurricane is ripping through this room. Everything scattered on the floor has been caught by the wind, and is now frantically blowing around the room. The flurry has escalated into a small blizzard, pummeling everything with a thin layer of snow. Every moment we converse about this further, the conditions seem to grow more severe. The more distressed Elsa becomes, the more furious the storm grows. Whatever unexplained phenomenon seems to be happening, it seems to be tied to her emotions. That must be the key to stopping her.

I can only imagine the suffering Elsa endures to deal with this every day. Imagine having something like this inside you every moment, a force that can tear the roof off your house like nothing. Elsa is essentially a walking nuclear reaction, begging to deliver its payload. Something has caused her to lose control of her powers, and now they're completely unhinged. The binds that usually held Elsa in submission have finally broken apart, and the full extent of her powers are now being revealed. We've only just scraped the surface, so what I've seen so far is only an appetizer. There's no telling what her limits are, so I have to subdue her before this entire block is leveled. Hell, maybe even the whole city.

Suddenly something strikes my arm, hurling me towards the ground. It's a shard of broken sink, that was blown up by the wind and tossed at me. Elsa isn't the only one bleeding anymore, because my arm is equally dilapidated. I'd be shrieking in pain if every inch of my body wasn't numb from the cold. As soon as I'm tossed to the ground, Elsa screams my name, growing more panicked than ever. _**"Anna!"**_ she shrieks, in a blood-curdling tone. She lunges towards me, making sure I was alright. Thankfully I was perfectly fine, because trust me, I can suffer a lot of abuse and still function perfectly. _"No... oh fuck, no!"_ she begs, pawing at me frantically.

Just a few moments ago, Elsa was petrified of touching me. She behaved like her hands were coated in cyanide, like her touch was deadly. Any pretense of that has now evaporated, and she is firmly grabbing at me, checking to see if I was conscious. Her hands are pressed against my shoulders, and thankfully nothing bad is happening. The last few times she touched something, she turned it into an icicle. But she's handling me like a newborn baby, like an expensive doll that is easy to break. She is holding me so firmly that I can feel the outline of all her fingers, and yet gentle enough to soothe my fear.

You know what? I'm perfectly alright. She's touching me, and yet I'm not turning into an ice-cube._ "Anna please tell me you're alright,"_ she screams over the tempest in the bathroom, as it grows more frenzied. It wasn't my intention, but Elsa is more alarmed than ever after my assault. Everything keeps getting worse with every passing minute, but I'm only trying to calm her down. The situation grows more bleak by the second, and if it doesn't stop soon, I don't think either of us will live to see tomorrow.

It's hard to breathe. Being bombarded by debris has knocked the wind from my body, and I'm trying to draw some breath into my lungs, but the air is too cold. My body is rejecting the bitter air, and it now feels like I'm violently suffocating. I have a little reserved air in my lungs though, and I use it to deliver my final message_. "Elsa I'm fine dear,"_ I gasp out, and I pray that she just heard me, because I just used my remaining resources to deliver that. If she didn't overhear it, then this is truly the end of my life, because I'm flat out of ideas. I'm too numb to think up other ways to remedy the situation.

Thankfully it looks like she heard me, because this huge display of relief washes over her face. She's not yet calm, but a small smile has been chiseled onto her frigid face. The hurricane raging inside the room is now slowing down a bit, and the temperature isn't plummeting anymore. The air is now warm enough to breathe, so I despairingly gasp for air. I'm drawing as much air as I can, because I may need the extra reserves again. There's no telling what will happen next.

The commotion has died down partially, but Elsa is still burdened with guilt over causing my wound. I've bled many times for her, but this was the first time she's caused the injury directly. My frozen sleeve shattered after I fell, leaving only a ripped patch of fabric where a wrist-length sleeve used to be. Located directly above is a gash in my arm, almost an inch deep. When the sink fragment struck me, it must have ripped into my delicate skin, leaving a small laceration. I couldn't feel a thing, but the abrasion looks pretty graphic.

She's inspecting my arm, heart-broken over it. Honestly if she wanted to cheer me up, she should just stop the storm already. Her eyes are fixated over what she's done to me, but there's really nothing she can do for me anymore. If she doesn't calm down soon, a small little flesh wound is going to be least of my worries. If she thinks she's hurt me now, just wait until a collapsed floor gets dropped over us. _"Anna, I am so sorry,"_ she screams, panicking over the racket of the tempest,_ "please, get out of here before I hurt you again! I can't deal with hurting you anymore!"_

The magnitude of the storm intensifies once again. Another scattered piece of debris strikes my cheek, inflicting another small lesion. I'm looking at Elsa, who has a similar cut ingrained on her forehead. The broken sink fragments, plus some other wreckage, are still spiraling around in the room. Skin is no match against pieces of sharp scrap metal being hurled around in a twister. Every second the storm continues, I can feel another minor cut imposed against my body. Even enduring all the intensity of this pain, I refuse to leave Elsa's side. It doesn't matter how frenetic this storm grows, I don't care if there's razor blades blowing in the wind, I'm not leaving her. She needs me.

While my dedication persists, my patience has reached its limit. I am really sick of this stupid, irritating storm. I am not going to allow _anything_ to defile my house with this bullshit. I've grown to like this place far too much to allow some magical storm to blow it down. Either it stops soon, or we're in a world of trouble. I prop myself upwards with my left hand, because the right one is pretty gravely injured. I try to stand, but the weight of my frame buckles my knees. Little jolts of torment shoot through my arms as I do this, and the pain is even more agonizing because the rest of my body is so numb. The only sensation in my body is pain.

But I don't have time for pain, so I turn myself to face Elsa, putting all my remaining power into this gesture. I channel all my surviving energy into this final display, so if it doesn't work, I'm really screwed. I lift my right arm around Elsa's shoulder, and she's looking at me like I'm insane. That's a valid response, because I probably am crazy. We're both nuts, so I think this might just work. I wrap both my arms around her shoulders, bringing her into a tight, unbreakable hug. She's now entrapped by this embrace, as we lay next to each other on the floor.

She isn't getting out of this squeeze no matter how hard she fights against me. Since I'm too exhausted to walk anymore, that means neither of us are going anywhere. If I'm going to die tonight, it's going to be with my arms wrapped around her in defiance. If I'm truly about to perish, I want to be holding her until my last moment on this planet. It's my final gambit, and also my only idea left. If anything is going to stop this storm, it's going to be this desperate, irreversible gesture.

She told me she didn't want to hurt me anymore, and now she has no choice but to make the storm end. I'm too tired to flee, and she's too weak to carry me out. So if she doesn't find a way to terminate the blizzard now, we're both going to die together. The way I see it, she only has two options; either she stops the storm, or we both die miserable, grotesque deaths. If anything is going to make the storm disappear, it's her fear of harming me. She loves me far too much to ever let anything bad happen to me.

_"I don't care what you are Elsa, but I'm not leaving you!"_ Elsa is now showcasing her most petrified expression yet, as she finally realizes what I'm doing. I'm being impulsive, reckless, and just downright ridiculous as always. This is the most asinine decision in a lifetime defined by stupid ideas, but she has no choice but to deal with it. Either the storm ends now, or she's going to be responsible for my death. Unless she wants to go against her word, I've just discovered a potential solution. _"I love you no matter what,"_ I whisper, delivered with the surviving power in my body. If that doesn't tame the raging beast inside her, nothing will.

She is heavy with anxiety. She wants to call me an idiot, but she doesn't have the time. The house is about to be demolished, so she only has a few seconds to control what's warring inside her. I am an absolute moron for doing this, but I don't care. Using my life as collateral to make sure nothing bad happens is a humongous act of foolishness, but it's the only thing I could think of. Elsa may be able to materialize ice out of thin air, and conjure up storms at will, but she can never stop me from loving her with my entire being. That's one miracle not even Elsa can perform.

Elsa has always believed in me, even when she shouldn't. She's always placing her trust in me, and now I have to trust her. If I believe she can control this storm, then so will she. If the storm is a product of her emotional state, then I only need to fill her mind with inspiring thoughts. Her face is screaming devastation, and she's absolutely terrified. This is an unparalleled force we're dealing with, so I understand why she's scared. However both of us have never been threatened by more danger, so she needs to find a way to control herself.

We don't have time for any further theatrics. Every moment she takes to work something out, I can feel another piece of broken metal slice against my exposed skin. Either she finds a way to control her powers soon, or we're both going to face oblivion together. We don't have any friends or family. We're both hermits, so our disappearance won't be noticed by many. If anything happens to us tonight, no one will remain to mourn for us. But Elsa shouldn't do this for her loved ones, she shouldn't even be doing this for me. She should do this for herself. If she doesn't love herself enough to stop the storm, then there's no point trying to convince her. If that's truly how she feels, then my plan was doomed from the beginning.

In some dark corner of my mind, I'm convinced this is all my fault. The writing was on the wall, but I didn't notice until it was too late. I've never been in a loving relationship before, so upon getting into this, I had no idea what I was doing. I will be the first to admit that when we first started dating, I didn't know how I was supposed to behave. When I was with Hans, he treated me like shit, and all I wanted afterwards was a loving, supportive figure in my life. So I had no idea how a relationship was supposed to work. I behaved like how I thought a girlfriend was supposed to act, I was like my idealized partner; I was supportive, I was loving, and I turned a blind eye to all of Elsa's weird eccentricities, thinking that's what you were supposed to do in a committed relationship.

I was only doing what I thought was best. I was only giving Elsa what_ I_ needed. If I had any common sense, I would have seen this was not regular behavior. Normal people do not sit around inside all day, they don't have freezing cold skin, and they don't isolate themselves away from the entire world. My relationship with Elsa has stunted my ability to even function without her; I don't have any friends, family, or even hobbies other than the ones I've adopted through her. Elsa's entire personality has leaked into my own, and I exist purely for her gratification. No matter how much I may love her, that is an insane way to live.

Elsa's fear of people makes perfect sense now. She's afraid of leaving her house because she has these ominous powers, and that's why she's a complete outcast. Maybe if I wasn't so desperate to be accommodating, I would have figured out how erratic her conduct has been. Accepting someone is a really important aspect of a relationship... but not when it makes you oblivious to their magical fucking powers! I've lived with her for quarter of a year, without ever figuring anything out? Were there not enough clues? Her icy skin, the irregular weather, and this perpetually freezing house, was that not enough? I mean, jumping to the conclusion that my girlfriend has supernatural abilities is a bit of stretch, but I still should have noticed something out of the ordinary.

I have made so many mistakes. If our relationship continues, and I pray that it does, _everything_ is going to be different. I've made some stupid decisions throughout my life, but I sincerely don't think I deserve to die. I don't think either of us do. Elsa has committed some mortal sins, and I now see she isn't quite perfect. But anyone who has put up with existential dread for over 20 years is going to be pretty fucked up, so I understand her plight. If only one of us lives through today, I genuinely hope it's Elsa. She has her whole life to look forward to, and if she can control her powers, it's going to be a blissful experience.

Compared to Elsa, I am weak. My soul is tragically bound to my body, since I don't have any magical powers that can cause snowfall and storms. I hope I live through today, but my prospects are looking bleak. If tonight is truly my last, my final words were that I loved her, so I'm free from any regrets. Even briefly knowing Elsa was the highlight of my entire miserable existence. I was bored nearly to death before meeting her, and she's delivered more joy than in my wildest dreams. I would have lived decades longer without her presence in my life, but I would have been unhappy until the day I died. These past few months with Elsa were worth an entire lifetime without her. At least now, I can die proudly, with my arms wrapped around the love of my life.

My arm is torn apart, so I'm bleeding on her. Her hand is equally dilapidated, so she's bleeding on me too. We're trembling while we hold each other, as the house is about to be blown to kingdom come. Even if prospects have never looked worse, I'm no longer afraid. The debris is still bombarding me, slicing into my skin, but it doesn't bother me anymore. All my fear has evaporated, and my numbness has lessened enough so I can feel her again. I can feel Elsa's body pressed against my own, so if this is truly the night of our demise, then I'm no longer concerned. Admittedly this is a beautiful way to die, even if I'm praying we don't.

The comfort I'm exhibiting is being channeled into Elsa. She feels my otherwise inexplicable shift in mood, and she's now calm too. As soon I started to accept what was happening, Elsa's anxiety stopped too. Before I even realize what has happened, the storm has stopped. It ended just as suddenly as it began. The paranormal blizzard that shot through our home is now gone, but we're too exhausted to celebrate. Somehow she made the storm go away, and once more we're fine. She promised she would never hurt me again, and Elsa wasn't someone who went against her promises. I have never felt more relieved in my life. _"Elsa, you... you did it!"_ I pant out, moments separated from fainting.

My arms are tired, so no longer can I support my grasp on her. Drained of every ounce of my energy, I slump to the floor. Seconds later, Elsa collapses next to me. I'm not entirely sure how, but I've just saved both of our lives. When I was calm, Elsa was calm. My acceptance was exactly what she needed to help resist her inner-demons. She was scared, so her powers were violent and dangerous. As soon as I shared my peaceful disposition with her, the storm calmed down. Um, I'm not entirely sure how that worked out, but neither of us are dead, so I'd say mission accomplished.

The room is in shambles, and the wind has tossed everything out of order. Broken sink fragments are littered in the bathtub, toilet paper is sprawled out over the carpet, and everything is soaking wet. The snow melted just as quickly as it was conjured, leaving the room in tragic disorder. Elsa would usually have a heart-attack seeing her precious bathroom in such a mess, because she's incredibly strict about its tidiness. But she's too relieved to grieve right now, panting intently beside me.

There is so much to talk about after this. I want to learn the full extent of her powers, and what exactly they might mean in the future. If her powers were dormant for 15 years, and if today they only reactivated because she let her guard down, that paints a pretty bleak portrait of the future. Elsa is a ticking time bomb, and the timer has only been restarted, but not outright prevented. It appears like she has no direct control over her powers, so I can't blame her for anything she has done. Actually I should be really pissed off right now, but I'm so grateful I could cry. This is the purest form of ecstasy a person can experience, even if I'm covered in scratches.

But one thing that is imperative is our wounds. We're absolutely covered in scrapes and bruises. We should be making our way to the emergency room. I feel like absolute shit, so I look over at Elsa to see if she's alright. In response she shoots me one of her beautiful, cynical smiles that tells me that everything is going to be fine. Even as a broken mess on the floor, she is more gorgeous than I can describe. I have so many questions that need answering, and I want to figure everything out immediately. This is still such a huge mystery to me, and I'm fascinated by her potential explanation. Like, I understand the gist of what just happened, but what the actual fuck is going on?

Turns out, my wounds were actually more severe than anticipated. I would love to say the night was nearing its end, but it has only just started. Unbeknownst to me at the time, but we had unwanted visitors on their way to our house. The shitstorm has only just started.


	23. The Devil at the Door

So, I've just discovered that my girlfriend has magical powers.

That's uh, something I never thought I would say. That's easily the weirdest thing I've ever spoken in my life, although within context, it actually makes more sense. I have endured a very unusual life, however today really takes the cake in the batshit crazy department.

Today began with a simple trip to the mall, escalating into the revelation that my girlfriend possess supernatural powers. Oh, and she also nearly destroyed the entire house, so how's that for a shitty day? Something has always been very unusual about Elsa, though I never thought knowing her would venture into the paranormal. I mean, how could I? My life is one continued series of peculiar moments, but having a girlfriend with supernatural abilities? I'm still at a lost for words.

I was thrust really suddenly into this realization, so I had no choice but to accept it. There was no breather moment where I was allowed to contemplate what was happening. Almost 30 seconds after she froze my sleeve, she was materializing a blizzard in our bathroom. Shit hit the fan so quickly, I had no choice but to believe what was happening. Life doesn't always give you a brief buffering moment, sometimes it throws you into a body of water and you're forced to either sink or swim. While I didn't handle the situation perfectly, I certainly kept my head above water.

The bathroom is a disaster zone. The storm has vandalized this room to the point where it resembles a crime scene investigation. It looks like they're filming one of those CSI detective shows in here; there's blood smeared across the floor, broken sink fragments are scattered everywhere, and the wallpaper is torn in disarray. Elsa and I are sprawled out in the middle of this catastrophe, still panting frantically. We've both seen better days, to say the least. I would go into further detail describing our current appearance, but I don't want to gross anyone out. We're so battered, neither of us look like we're supposed to be alive right now.

Thankfully we are alive though, indirectly because of me. Through an impulsive act of bravery, I have saved our lives from certain demise. My intention was entirely selfless, potentially suicidal and just downright crazy. I basically threw myself in front of a bullet for Elsa, using my body as a shield. I had no time to formulate a decent plan, so I pulled something reckless out of my ass. Fortunately, it seems like it worked.

I shielded Elsa from harm, and I do mean that literally. I wrapped my body around her in an embrace, so most of the damage was inflicted towards me. Elsa was dressed in thick denim jeans, and an equally protective sweater. I was wearing a flimsy dress, which is now tattered and torn explicitly by the storm. Because I threw myself over her so defiantly, I have succumb to the most severe wounds. I have lost so much blood most of my body has been stripped numb from sensation. It's really hard to breathe, due to my body being brutalized so viciously. For a moment it feels like I'm suffocating, so I relieve my throat by coughing.

Elsa finds herself in a surprisingly chipper mood after such a traumatizing experience. She props herself upwards with her arms, desperate for a shower. "Wow, we have so much to talk about..." she begins, although the moment she looks over at me, her eyes bulge in shock. This is the first time Elsa has inspected my body following the storm, and she's even more panicked than when she froze my sleeve. _"Oh my fucking lord Anna!"_ she shrieks right away, finally analyzing the full display of my wounds. During the hurricane, my pain was numbed by the cold and by my increase in adrenaline, however my body has been injured more drastically than I first thought. The tornado has torn me apart.

It feels like I'm choking once more, so I'm forced to cough into my hand again. I look at my palm, alarmed by how much blood I just coughed up. My breathing has grown increasingly labored, stressed to the point where every breath burns my lungs. In this moment I discover something incredibly horrifying, although something I predicted. I'm now dying, and this time it's not an exaggeration. The hurricane injured my body far more than it could endure. I have suffered such graphic wounds that my body is in critical condition. The large volume of blood loss means my body is now malfunctioning, too deteriorated to carry on anymore. Now everything brings me terrible pain, even breathing.

This startling revelation pummels me like a ton of bricks. Accepting death is not easy. I've always known I was going to die, but I never thought so soon. Unfortunately the lacerations I received are not the kind a person survives from. I've been so fatally maimed that I am currently in the agonizing process of dying, and no earthly interference can prevent that. Rushing me to an emergency room won't help, because the blood loss will kill me before we arrive. Bandaging the scars won't save me, because there are far too many carved across my body. The atrophy I have suffered is simply too severe. It appears like Elsa fully understands the gravity of the situation, because she has never looked more petrified. I'm not the only one who understands how close to death I am.

Even with how bleak the scene is, I can only smile. While my body convulses with pain, moments separated from death, I feel no fear. Elsa is understandably devastated over this, but she shouldn't blame herself. She warned me to flee from the bathroom, but I was the moron who threw myself over her. This is all my fault, and I am perfectly willing to pay for the consequences of my mistakes. The largest sin is that she feels regret over this, because this was entirely my choice. Knowing Elsa was no one's decision beyond my own. I dabbled with forces that exceeded my understanding, and I got burned for it. You should always be careful what you wish for.

For weeks, I fantasized about what meeting Elsa would be like. I remember sitting in class as I first observed her, when she was introduced by our teacher. I recall the exhausted, disinterested expression she had perpetually plastered on her face. I wanted more than anything to know more about her, pursuing her affection with no clear goal for the future. She captured my heart so attentively, and it's astonishing how closely I've familiarized myself with her. No one knows Elsa like I do. No one else has ever watched movies with her on the couch, no one else has ever gone shopping with her, and no else has ever made love to her. My only objective was to become her friend, and now I have the title of her defining lover. There's no use crying because it's over, I'm thankful it even happened.

I'm so honored to know her. Yesterday, I insisted that I would die for her. Today I proved it. My intention was not sacrificial at the time, but I'm still completely absent from any regrets. Elsa doesn't seem to share my peaceful, accepting disposition, because she's sobbing hysterically. My weakness is preventing me from speaking, so I cannot console her. I am certain this is what death feels like. This is the crushing, foreboding sensation that death brings. I am experiencing the last few fleeting seconds of life, as Elsa helplessly watches me bleed to death. There's nothing she can do anymore. She can conjure snow at her whim, but not even Elsa can resurrect the dead. No sorcery can prevent my continued loss of blood. Unless she has another trick up her sleeve, I'm already doomed.

_"Anna! Please answer me, Anna!"_ She is screaming my name, but I'm losing my hearing as well. All my senses are being discarded one after another. First touch failed me, then speech, and soon even my vision will abandon me. My body has been mistreated so gravely that it's now undergoing a critical failure, and there's nothing I can do. During my final few moments, Elsa wants to wrap her hands around me, however my body is covered head to toe in scars. The severity of my disfigurement has robbed her ability to touch me anymore. She is clearly consumed by grief, though honestly I'm just thankful she's here with me. I am the only person who has ever lived with Elsa, so it's fitting I'm now the first person to die with her.

My body is now seconds away from death. I am too exhausted to even lift my hand towards her. Now even my vision has been compromised, as the room becomes a disorienting blur. Like my eyes have been gouged out, I have lost almost the entirety of my sight. I have been so blinded I can't even see Elsa anymore, so I'm convinced this is truly the end. My only regret is that I'll never see her again, because I already miss her beautiful smile. Wherever I'm going, I hope one day she can join me. As I close my eyes, I am certain they will never open again.

I am startled into coherence once more by a noise, which I identify as Elsa's frantic voice. I can feel her tears pour over my body, stinging my wounds. She's interlocks our fingers, so we're now holding hands as I die. It's a beautiful final gesture on her part, and it makes the entire ordeal so much more bearable. Since she's unable to save me, she is doing everything to guarantee my comfort during these final moments. She's not ready for me to die yet, however not even Elsa can reverse what has happened. She should save herself the torment by rushing to a hospital, before her wounds cause her a similar fate.

My vision is cloudy, although I can see the determination in her tear-stained eyes. She refuses to let me die. We have an entire lifetime scheduled together, and if I die now, I won't be able to attend the eventual wedding. She is hellbound, absolutely furious over what she did to me. Inadvertently, she is responsible for the demise of her only lover, and she seems desperate to repair that mistake. Her prior actions are hacking against her guilty conscience. Though no matter how hard she tries, and how vividly her anger may grow, I'm still about to die. I feel honored by her commitment, even if there's nothing she can do. All her protesting is null and void.

Her anger soon dissipates, as she grows limp beside me. She's sobbing so hard her tear-ducts can't keep up with the supply, and soon she's too exhausted to even cry anymore. She has accepted my fate, and decides to make the best out of the despairing situation. She shares her lips with my own, and it's humbling to know this is our final kiss. While the kiss is lovely, it still doesn't make a difference. She can mourn however she pleases, but unfortunately the outcome is inevitable. She is still laying beside me, now more accepting of what is happening. Her willpower to fight is over. This is the end.

At least it would be under normal circumstances... thankfully I have a magical fucking girlfriend. Did you really expect the narrator to perish before the conclusion of her own story? We're nearing our end, but there's still so much more craziness to unfold. Which brings us to the most fantastical moment so far, because I'm feeling the most intense display of cold I have ever endured. It feels like an avalanche is stampeding through my body. Though I've been very closely familiarized with the cold, nothing could prepare me for the freezing sensation covering my body. It almost feels like my skin itself is frozen, similar to how being thrown into ice water may feel.

Elsa's hands are still pressed against me, which is the source of this freezing sensation. I'm used to Elsa's fingertips being frigid, but this is cold beyond description, and it's shooting through my entire body. It feels like every inch of my skin has been covered by a blanket of ice. In response I look to Elsa, who is equally baffled. A layer of thin ice has streamed from her palms, consuming the entirety of my body. I am encased in ice, though it quickly disappears back into her hands. Before I even realize what the hell is happening, I am quickly thawed. Not only that, but all the pain in my body has also vanished._ "What the hell just happened?"_ I plead, finding my ability to speak miraculously replenished.

"I... um. I am not really certain," she mumbles, studying her hands in disbelief. If Elsa knows what she just did, she's doing a great job hiding it. To be honest, other than healing some of my discomfort, I'm not certain what she just did either... that is, until I look down. Every single scar imposed on my entire body has been inexplicably healed, along with the ones covering Elsa. You know that huge gash on her right hand? Well that's been healed too. Um, I knew she was capable of doing pretty fantastical stuff with her hands, however I didn't imagine she could do _this. _How the hell did she just do that?

From what I've gathered so far, her powers are controlled by her emotions. When she was afraid, her powers were violent and unpredictable. When she calmed down, her powers were also relaxed. My impending death devastated her so much, that her touch once again reacted to her emotional state. Without even knowing it, she encased my flesh itself in ice, patching up all my wounds in the process. She prayed, more than anything in the world, for my survival. Somehow her powers answered her despairing calls. The supernatural force lingering through her body shot out once again, wrapping ice particles around our bodies. The damaged flesh was frozen over and restored at her whim.

It's nice knowing her powers have actually produced something helpful for once, rather than more wanton destruction. I knew she was powerful, I mean shit, she destroyed this entire room and was moments away from collapsing the house. However this was her most astounding feat yet. This is an absolute miracle! I'm not entirely sure how she just did that, but I suppose there's simply more to her abilities than I first anticipated. I mean it's fucking magic, so how much sense does it really need to make? We're only now discovering her full potential. What is she going to do next, conjure up a wise-cracking snowman? I've been inexplicably saved by the same force that nearly murdered me, so I guess we'll file this under... good?

She made the blizzard dissipate, and she saved my life by momentarily freezing my skin. So somehow, everything has worked out. She's my girlfriend, so rest assured I know she can perform some amazing things with those fingers, but this is _unbelievable_. I'd almost be terrified of her abilities, if they didn't just save my life. I respond in the only appropriate way, which is lunging towards her and hugging her like there's no tomorrow. She is screaming in astonishment too, rejuvenated by her recent actions. We are embracing so tenderly that Elsa doesn't even seem disturbed by the state of the bathroom. We will never be able to clean this place up, buying a new house would be less trouble.

Though the bathroom is completely destroyed, she doesn't seem to care. She has never been more overjoyed. We can feel regret, paranoia and angst later, but for now we are overwhelmed with ecstasy. All those negative emotions will ascend to the surface later, but right now we are celebratory. Elsa is gripping me so tight like she can't believe I'm still moving, and I have never felt more blessed to be cold. After nearly dying, I will never complain about Elsa's cold flesh again. Her touch is welcome on any part of my body.

We dodged the bullet this time, although it doesn't mean we're impervious to damage. I nearly escaped the embrace of death, but an overwhelming display of emotion was required, so it's hardly something we can rely on. Her powers are far too unpredictable to be accountable. Just as easily, the situation could have grown worse. But why am I dwelling on such a negative point right now? My life has just been saved. I'm too tired to freak out right now.

It's a bittersweet moment, because even though we both made it out alive, the future doesn't exactly look promising. Elsa's power has been temporarily tamed, but nothing can fully subdue its appetite for mayhem. It's only a matter of time until it's exposed in another vivid exhibition of destruction. Only time will tell. We really need to discuss a few things after we relax.

* * *

We're both showering together. No longer are we collectively bleeding to death, but we still look like shit. All the smeared make-up and blood is being washed down the drain, as we bask in the warmth of the shower as a unified force. We're using the upstairs bathroom for the time being, because the one downstairs is trashed beyond recognition. After such a distressing event, most people would be traumatized by Elsa's touch. I'm not like most people though, because I'm letting her grope me intently. It doesn't matter if she screwed up once, the Elsa I know would _never_ harm me willingly. She might be a little unpredictable, but the one reliable factor in my life is her gentleness.

There is so much to talk about. There is so much to explore. I could sit around and talk about her capabilities for hours. Fresh out the shower we both raced back to our bedroom, still wearing nothing beyond our towels. I should be encased by mystical ice more often, because it really rejuvenated my energy. I feel invigorated, like I had the best nap of my life. It feels like someone wiped the dust off my soul.

If I'm behaving nonchalantly after such a startling realization, it's because living with Elsa has prepared me for anything. So many surreal things happen when she's around, like the erratic weather changes, the perpetually freezing atmosphere, and even her touch. In some obscure fragment of my mind, I've been anticipating something like this for a while now. I've always suspected she was concealing something more from me, so I'm thankful it wasn't something even more sinister, like if she was cheating on me. Supernatural powers I'm fine with, but infidelity? Now_ that_ would tear me up inside.

For now I'm still partially in disbelief. I'm still coming to grips with this bizarre revelation, but I assume the full magnitude will eventually hit me. Elsa has always been so mysterious, that I knew she was harboring some classified secret. From the moment I felt her frigid fingers against my skin, I knew something was off about her. Her not having a Facebook account was a huge red-flag, because seriously who doesn't have one? She doesn't even own a laptop, which means she doesn't have access to porn. How can any sane person live without porn? What took me so long to figure everything out? Unless I'm blind, there's no excuse for not seeing all these clues. My eyes must have been sewn shut.

Subconsciously, I've been preparing for this announcement for a while now. I used to think she was Canadian, because how else can anyone be so unaffected by the cold? But still, supernatural powers? This will take some time to fully comprehend. There's no appropriate way to react to something so unreal, so for the time being I'm just playing everything cool. For now I only want to rest. I can freak out tomorrow morning, after I've had more time to think everything through. I love Elsa so much that nothing will ever come between us, not even the paranormal. Not to say this isn't weird though, because it most certainly is.

We're laying in bed together while our bodies dry. She's running her fingertips through my hair, now more comfortable caressing me again. Just an hour ago she was absolutely terrified of touching me, but thankfully it didn't take long for her confidence to return. Like always, she is welcome to touch me in any way she pleases. But there are so many things to ask, so I begin with the most obvious potential question. "Um, how long have you had these powers?" I quiz, still slightly nervous about discussing something so compromising. Elsa has kept this confidential her entire life, so I wasn't sure if she was going to confess so easily.

"Since I was I born," she admits with a muted expression. It's hard reading her face right now, since she still appears shocked having to discuss this. If she truly has possessed these abilities since birth, then I can only imagine how bizarre confessing must be. It's so astonishing to know she has these supernatural abilities, that I can't imagine how it feels actually having them.

I am playing with her hair too, trying my hardest to comfort her. I can't imagine how hard this must be for her, so I'm only trying to be supportive. There is so much I want to find out, but I have to approach everything with extreme caution. "When did you first find out?"

While Elsa's expression remains grim, she is surprisingly willing to spill this incredibly classified information. It seems like she really wants to jettison all these lingering regrets, once and for all. "I was four. My parents first discovered them one day when they left me alone in the dining room. They came back a few moments later to see me building a small snowman. Since this was the middle of summer, you can only imagine how spooked they were. The next thing you know, icicles start forming on the inside of our house, there's this ominous sense of cold everywhere, and they start seeing snow residue on the carpets. So naturally, they freak the fuck out. They thought our house had a poltergeist, like our home was haunted by some demonic entity."

"Wait, they thought your house was haunted?"

"Of course they did! How else can you explain that stuff in the middle of summer? Eventually they learned the source of the snow wasn't paranormal... it was me. My mom caught me conjuring up a snowball one day, and she screamed bloody murder. They were fairly religious people, so they thought I was possessed or something. They thought my powers were something to be afraid of, so they forced me inside until they died, a few years later." At this point she's no longer fidgeting with my hair, keeping her hands towards her self. I was so fascinated by what she was telling me. More importantly, I was surprised how freely she was speaking about herself.

Trust me, she wasn't someone who spoke very often. Even with me, she would rarely string more than two sentences together. Now that her ultimate secret has been undisclosed, she seems more open than ever. I've always felt this ominous wall separating us, but it's recently been demolished. Before, every time she would tell me something she would hesitate, only revealing the partial truth. Whenever she discussed her past, she would carefully pause when something related to her powers was close to being brought up. Now she's confessing every minuscule detail about herself, and I was listening attentively. "What happened after they died?"

"After my parents died, I would stay indoors for years at a time. Even without an accident in over a decade, I always had to take precautions. How could I face the world, when my touch can turn a person into a popsicle? I've moved all over the place, to varying success. Some cities were nice, some not so much... and eventually I arrived here at Arendelle. While I am not fond of this desolate hellhole, I've grown to really like_ some_ of the people here," she insists, shooting me a knowing smile. Though I understand her anxiety about leaving the house, I am determined to change certain things about our relationship.

While I love our relationship more than anything, I revealed certain examples of dissatisfaction. While I loved her dearly, walling yourself away from the world is no way to live. There are better ways to combat her powers than living a miserable life where isolation is a necessity. "We really need to go outside together more," I eventually blurt out, and Elsa reluctantly nods her head in bitter agreement. "I mean there are so many things we can do! I can text Belle and we can hang out together, we could go out for dinner, maybe make some more friends. Do you like swimming? Er, well probably not, but I do!"

"I don't even know how to swim... outside my dingy little pool, I've never done it before," she asserts, appearing a little embarrassed.

Why should she be embarrassed though? I can't go 10 seconds without humiliating myself in some idiotic display, so why be ashamed of something she can't help? If her parents were shitheads who couldn't take her to the beach, it's hardly her fault. "I'll teach you how to swim dear! It's really not so difficult, you just have to kick around like a frog so you don't drown. Oh my goodness, I can't even imagine you in a bathing suit. I can't imagine what kind of bikini you would go for! Would you even wear a bikini? You probably would, with that body of yours-"

_"-Anna calm down,"_ she interrupts, giggling lightly. I was doing that thing where I was babbling incessantly, saying far too many words. Sometimes I can't help myself, because words seem to stream from my mouth whenever I'm feeling uncomfortable. Thought I wasn't nervous this time, I was actually so enthused I couldn't help but prattle on. The idea of Elsa in a bikini was unthinkably enticing. I have seen her dressed in almost every piece of negligible, but the idea of seeing her in a bikini was making me sweat. Somehow, I have to force her into a body of water as soon as possible.

She cuts our conversation short, getting up from bed. She's now getting dressed, and I decide to follow her lead. My new clothing is still downstairs, but I'm really not in the mood for that right now. So instead, I just change into my regular, boring old clothing for the time being. It's really late, so I throw on some random crap since only Elsa will see me anyway. Meanwhile, she decides to slip on her night-gown. Even if we were completely alone together, she was still dedicated to being ridiculously sexy. She couldn't stop being attractive if she tried. While I wrestle on some socks, she's applying her iconic purple eye-shadow again. She wears it so obsessively, she even sleeps wearing it.

I am studying her while she applies her make-up. I would give _anything_ to be that gorgeous. You can control beauty itself with a mastery of cosmetics. Any blemishes, skin tone inconsistencies, or even freckles, can easily be concealed and manipulated. I admire anyone who can make themselves look so ravishing, because the commitment to something so time-consuming must be agonizing. I guess spending your entire lifetime alone, grants you a lot of free time to perfect your make-up skills. While I watch her, I can't help but get slightly self-conscious. "Can I ask you something Elsa?"

"Hun you can literally ask me anything," she guarantees, analyzing her craftsmanship in the mirror. As always, she was making sure everything was applied flawlessly. She should really invest in a stronger brand, because it certainly smears easily. Every time her make-up runs down her face, it's like fine art being destroyed forever.

I'm nervous about asking this, because it's such a silly thing to worry about. Anxiously I continue, never turning away from her reflection. "I know you've said I was cute a billion times, and obviously you find me attractive if you're like, dating me, but do you... do you think I'm beautiful? You almost never mention my appearance, like it's a complete afterthought."

Elsa is now finished with her coveted eye-shadow, providing me with an attentive smile. "You are _really_ beautiful Anna, calm your pants. I just don't deal out compliments all that often. I don't want you thinking I love you just because you're hot." My face is now burning, and it has nothing to do with her statement. Her lips are pressed against my own, as I feel the gentle nibble of her teeth against me. She has both her hands on my shoulders now, while we trade tender, longing kisses. Thank goodness I'm still kneeling on the bed, or else I would be having difficulty standing. Soon we start wrestling aggressively with our tongues, as I place my hands on her hips.

While I adore making out with Elsa, I was still more engaged by our conversation. There's a million questions spiraling through my head, just like every day of my life. So rarely do I feel comfortable enough to ask her personal details. Somehow whenever we kiss, it inspires the confidence I need to bring up the most haunting questions. "How would our lives be if we never met?" I quiz, causing a brief pause in our kissing.

The pause persists as Elsa answers me. "Well, we would both be alone, probably. I'd still be spending every day inside here alone, and you'd be obsessed with some other teenage sweetheart. Likely, you wouldn't have to deal with a weird-ass girlfriend like me, and your life wouldn't be full of such stress."

Every word was absolutely true, but I completely disagreed with her tone. She was solemn, like she was guilty for bringing me so much hostility. Why should she be guilty though? She's turned my life into the most incredible experience imaginable, like a perpetual roller-coaster. Who else can claim to having a girlfriend with supernatural powers? Who else in this boring city has such ridiculous, crazy adventures? Before meeting Elsa, I was bored nearly to death. Now every day is a new horizon, even if it's a little scary at times. I couldn't imagine a world where we didn't become friends, and I can't imagine a life without her anymore. "I am so glad I decided to speak to you! Best decision of my life. I was _so_ nervous."

"I'm glad you decided to speak to me too, although you could have just done it during class. Was I _tha_t scary?"

"You were absolutely terrifying," I confess through a playful grin, "and I'm certain I'm not the only person who felt that way! Everybody wanted to talk with you, but I was the only person who had the courage."

"I suspected just as such." The pause was too long, so our make-out session has since dispersed. Instead we're sitting on the bed together again, snuggling intently beside each other as Elsa continues with another personalized monologue. "Actually when I was much younger, at one of my old schools, I had a crush on this redhead who sat in front of me. I think she was the first girl I ever liked. I wanted to talk to her desperately, but I'm so terrible with people... I didn't know what to say. I moved away without ever actually speaking to her. Thank god you approached me, because life is too short to lose out on another cute redhead. But like, how do you introduce yourself to a stranger? Hey I'm Elsa, I have magical powers, wanna spoon?"

"Elsa, since you're bringing up your powers, um... the way I understand them, you have no real control over them?"

"Yup, I have basically zero control. The weather, the ice when I touched you, everything was accidental. I can conceal everything pretty well most of the time, but whenever I get too emotional, something bad always seems to happen. Today was the first day where I didn't think about my powers at all. In the morning, in the afternoon, the entire day, I was completely relaxed... and look at what happened. As a general rule of thumb, it's best to always keep me... _chilled,_" she grins, making the corniest, most cringe-inducing pun I have ever heard.

Even considering how unfunny it was, we're both laughing anyway. Elsa always finds a way to make me laugh, even during the most uncertain moments. I have never felt more threatened by the future in my life, even with her accommodating presence. She can shield me from others, but she can't protect me from herself. The very same hands that have caressed me a million times, were the same pair that nearly severed my arm. If my dress didn't have long sleeves, there's no telling what might have happened. My arm could have been accidentally amputated if we weren't so fortunate. While I was certain it would never come up again, I wanted to ask her feelings on the topic. "Elsa, are you still nervous about having another... accident?"

_"Of course." _Elsa descends into somberness again, turning her head away from me. We've been touchy-feely since we left the shower, but I sensed she was holding back partially. Usually Elsa couldn't keep her hands away from me, she constantly plays around with my body whenever she gets bored. Tonight she seems more insecure, and that's a pretty critical problem. If she's anxious about touching me, then that's the most devastating confession yet. I need to nip this problem in the bud immediately, because Elsa is very susceptible to influence. I grab her hand with my own, prompting Elsa to give me a really confused look. Before she figures out what I'm doing, I sneak her hand up my shirt.

"Anna, what are you doing?" she asks, though my answer is more visceral than mere words. I guided her hand up my shirt, and she's now gripping my left breast. Normally she would do this without batting an eyelash, but she's been acting really shy lately. She is flushing terribly, clearly embarrassed by the audacity of my gesture. That's a perfect response, because I needed to test her emotional stability. She is embarrassed, likely aroused, and yet my breasts aren't being frozen. The raging beast inside Elsa has been thoroughly tamed, leaving behind the Elsa I cherish so passionately.

"See Elsa? Nothing to be afraid of." My hand is still pressed against her own, cupped against my breast. While it looks like she's interested in exploring my bra even further, we are startled by a lurching sound that creeps inside our house. Elsa pulls her hand out of my shirt, as she goes to investigate what the commotion is. The noise penetrates our house again, this time even more urgent. It's coming from downstairs. The alarming sound becomes a series, and at this point I've deduced what it is. Someone is knocking on our front door.

At a time like this? This literally couldn't be worse timing. Elsa and I were probably about to make love, not to mention the downstairs bathroom is still covered in blood and scattered debris. There were three consecutive months where visitors would have been welcomed, and they select the most dramatic, heart-wrenching day of my life to stop by? Who could it even be? Neither of us even have any friends or family, because we're complete hermits. I've lived here three months, and the only visitors we have ever received were Kristoff, and the pizza man.

The ruckus in our bathroom stopped an hour ago, so it can't be a concerned neighbor. It's probably just a salesman or something, so I'm committed to ignoring it. But that's when I realize something really peculiar, and Elsa seems aware of the same thing. It's the middle of the night, so why the hell would a salesman bother us now? Unless we're being victimized by a stray coven of vampiric Jehovah's Witnesses, it makes no sense for someone to be bothering us this late into the night. So in regards to who it could be, I'm drawing a pretty severe blank.

I'm about to say something, when the knocking interrupts me. This time the knocking was even more dominant, like the person was absolutely committed to having the door answered. With every passing minute, the knocking grows more menacing. Whoever is banging against that door has come here to speak to one of us, and they're not leaving until we answer. I need to answer it, or I'm certain we'll spend the entire night enduring that turbulent racket. We usually make a lot of noise having sex, but this knocking is simply too distracting.

Elsa is dressed in her lacy nightgown, so it makes more sense for me to go. "I'll answer it," I announce, rushing downstairs. A moment later I'm greeted to the familiar sight of our living room, where I can hear the forceful banging even more vividly. Does this jerk have nothing better to do than terrorize two innocent girls all night long? What kind of sick asshole would do something like that?

As I peer through the peephole, I almost suffer a heart attack. I've been on the edge of a panic attack for the past few hours, but now I'm having a fully realized one. My heart is thumping so intensely my chest flares up with pain. I begin to shake so violently I feel like collapsing is imminent. My equilibrium is gone, just like my ability to balance. My body is going through a graphic reaction, brought on by the group of people gathered on our porch.

I realize they're not merely knocking. It wasn't just the sound of knocking flooding through our house, it was the sound of someone trying to force their entrance. One of them is trying to boot the doorknob off, and if successful, the lock comes undone as well. Elsa's house is very old-fashioned, not having any major renovations in decades. That means the lock is pretty flimsy, and they've discovered a damning structural flaw that's about to grant them access into our house. If they manage to kick that handle off the door, then we're completely screwed. The commotion and my continued absence attracts the attention of Elsa, who stumbles downstairs now dressed in her bathrobe. "Is there something wrong?"

If only she knew what I've discovered, she'd understand that _everything_ is wrong. One look into that peephole will explain the desperate peril we are in. _"Elsa run,"_ I order, stepping cautiously away from the door. It might fly open at any moment, so I'm trying to distance myself away from it.

"Are you out your goddamn mind?"

"Elsa I mean it, _run._ I'll keep them at bay while you escape."

"Just because you saved my life, doesn't mean you're Rambo! What are you talking about?" Our exchange has made her curious, so she decides to the check the peephole herself. The pounding continues as she looks through it, and it only takes a moment until she understands my horror. In fact, she's even more terrified than myself, backing a good meter away from the door. She turns towards me looking for an explanation, but I can't supply one.

"They're not going to hurt me. They're here for you. _Run,"_ I insist, on the verge of panicking. I've undergone some stressful events today, but this was the first time I truly felt like running. Not even the supernatural hurricane destroying our bathroom made me want to run away, but the force on our doorstep is even more intimidating. What's behind that door is scarier than anything paranormal. It's scarier than a pack of wolves, because at least you can survive a wolf attack.

Why are we so damn scared? Because there's a group of people assembled at our door, most of whom I do not recognize. Regardless of our consent, they're about to enter. Just as they have planned, everything is about to fall apart. Words cannot describe how fucked we are.


	24. The Boy With No Remorse

A menacing group of people are kicking against my door. Much like my life itself, it's about to fall apart.

We have no time to hide. There's no time to escape through the backdoor, or to barricade ourselves in the basement. The pounding lured me right to the front door, which is about to swing open when the lock is broken. The handle is flimsy, and the lock is equally fragile. In a few seconds when the gentlemen on our porch break that lock, we are absolutely fucked.

As the wood around the lock begins to splinter, it's clear the door cannot take the stress anymore. The strain from their pounding quickly buckles the wood, meaning the lock is also about to fail. Within seconds a thundering noise crashes into the room, followed by the door being hurled open. I am paralyzed like a deer caught in headlights, but Elsa tries to solicit me into running. "Anna, what are you doing just standing there? We have to go!" she insists, grabbing at my hand.

I'm about to sprint off with her, when a familiar voice orders me to remain still. "Don't move a foot," the menacing voice commands. While most of the people collected on our porch were strangers, there was one person I recognized right away. The ringleader was someone I'm very familiar with, albeit regrettably. His voice hits me like a ton of bricks, making my heart skip a beat. I'm always unnerved whenever I have to endure his voice, but today it's really making my skin crawl. Disgracing us with his presence is none other than Hans.

He isn't here alone. He's brought five friends with him, although I can't personally identify any of them. Even if they're uninvited, they all make their way into our living room. As they flood into our home, their intimidating stature prevents us from running. The situation was already bleak enough, but their towering height is making me feel even more vulnerable. They're all muscular and lean, so I don't think running will do much good. We're severely outnumbered, so for now we don't have a choice in the matter. Elsa and I exchange terrified expressions, as the danger of the situation washes over us. Panic is already flooding into me.

As the last thug enters, he closes the lurching door behind him. They've made sure to penetrate the door without destroying it. They only breached the lock, so the door isn't damaged that badly. From the outside, no one passing by is going to see anything alarming. The broken handle would be nearly impossible to notice, meaning there are no clear signs of a home invasion. It's the middle of the night and there's no one around anyway, so our cries will find themselves lent to deaf ears. Elsa and I are complete social outcasts, which means no one is coming to rescue us. The isolation we've worked so hard to achieve, is now responsible for our downfall. No matter what happens tonight, we're on our own.

Elsa and I are backed against the stair railing, as the gang circles around us. Even though Hans has never stepped foot into our house before, he makes himself comfortable by resting his elbow on the television set. Although his goons are with him, so why shouldn't he feel comfortable? It's not like we can persuade him otherwise. "Such a shame you've never invited me to your new place, Anna. We used to be _so_ close! It's quite lovely, actually. Since you weren't going to invite me, I had no choice but to help myself in. I hope you two don't mind."

"Hans, you have to leave!" I plead, but the desperation in my voice isn't deferring him. He responds to my begging with a self-satisfied, twisted grin. Terrorizing me always gives him the world's brightest smile, although I have _never_ seen him so smug before. He's spent months making my like a living hell, but breaking into my house in the middle of the night? This is a level of douchery that seems surprising even for him.

"Are you crazy?_ Leave?_ I came all this way to have a friendly conversation and you want me to leave? No, I'll be staying. I think you two should help yourselves to a seat," he demands, gesturing towards the couch. I glance towards Elsa, to see how she wants to react. She appears to be pretty defeated. The situation seems quite dismal, so we both comply by reluctantly taking a seat on our couch. For the time being, we have no choice but to follow whatever insane demands he may insist. Compared to Hans and the force of his gang, we find ourselves completely outmatched.

Actually on second thought, we're more than capable of dealing with him. To be the honest, Hans is the least of my worries. I can handle him being an asshole, so my concern is more directed towards Elsa. She's an emotional wreck right now, and the last thing she needs is to endure more stress. She's a ticking time bomb, prepared to detonate at any moment. As usual, Hans picked the absolute worst moment to bother us. He just busted her door open, and then invited his entire gang inside without permission. His idiot friends are dragging mud all over the carpet, ruining her perfectly kept living room. Elsa is a very secretive person, so desecrating her privacy is never a good idea. He defiled her sacred living room without her consent, and trust me, _nothing_ pisses her off more.

Hans doesn't know what he's dealing with. He's dabbling with forces that are beyond his grasp. He's too consumed by his ridiculous scheme to notice how quickly the temperature is plummeting. In just the last few moments, it feels like it's dropped 20 degrees in here. Thank goodness I'm wearing a sweater, or else I'd be shivering. Once more this seems to be unintentional on Elsa's part, it's happening merely because of her feeble emotional state. Even though the room is now freezing, she seems completely calm and composed right now. She honestly doesn't look that concerned, which is only making me more anxious. She should be absolutely furious at Hans, but she appears completely unfazed.

To be honest, she's freaking me out more than Hans. It's impossible to know what she's thinking. At least if she angry, I could understand her feelings. At the best of times Elsa is a total wild card, but recently she's been even more unpredictable. Since I'm still feeling the temperature continue to plummet, I'm going to assume she's rightfully quite upset. Even with my sweater, I'm starting to get a little nippy. But no matter what happens to either of us, I cannot allow her powers to be used again. It doesn't matter what Hans does, it's absolutely imperative they remain concealed. While Hans is capable of some intense cruelty, nothing compares to the carnage her powers can inflict.

Hans soon breaks the deafening silence. "You two have a really lovely place. I love these curtains. Is _this_ velvet?" he admires, looking around attentively. While he fingers the drapes, his henchmen are sprawled all around the room, making the place feel really claustrophobic. Hans is attempting to lure us into a false sense of security, but the gang he has assembled can't fool us. He's here for some nefarious reason, even if I don't know what it is yet. While Elsa has kicked his ass before, that doesn't mean he's to be taken lightly. After so many repeated defeats, many villains are hard to take seriously anymore. Trust me, while Hans is not a particularly competent person, he's _very_ insistent. When there is something he wants, he pursues it until his dying breath.

He's similar to me in that regard, except I harvest my dedication for good. Hans uses it to harass innocent young ladies who only wish to be left alone. So for that reason, Hans is _never_ to be under-estimated. I thought he was only here to enact his revenge, but his actual intention was far more ominous. For now he's still innocently looking at our curtains, trying to make this entire ordeal appear as pleasant as possible. "What do you want with us?" I question, growing impatient of his act. If he's here to harm us, then I would prefer he get to the point already. Nothing is worse than being kept in suspense.

Hans breaths in, clearing his throat. He shoots me another comforting smile, but it only serves to nauseate me further. He makes his way over to the coffee table, nonchalantly taking a seat on it. We're separated by only a few feet, which means he's so agonizingly close I can smell his cologne. The foul aroma invades my nostrils without consent, nearly triggering my gag reflex. "I'm going to cut straight to the chase, because I know you two are busy," he begins, sorting through some magazines that were assembled on the table, "I can see you're eager to learn why I'm here. Honestly, I heard some really controversial accusations made about you two, and I only wished to have them clarified. According to some gossip I've heard, you're dating that _creature_ seated beside you? Is this true, Anna?"

As those words exit his mouth, he stares directly towards me. He wants to see _my_ reaction. He just described Elsa as a creature, but he's uninterested in her response. Elsa is merely an accessory to this. To him, she's nothing more than something he can use to hurt me. I stare back at him expressionless, refusing to show any emotion. He only wants to enrage me, so I refuse to give him the satisfaction he so desperately craves. No matter how long Hans pauses to wait, nether of us utter a single word in retaliation. I knew this whole nice guy thing was merely a charade, and I knew it was only a matter of time until he revealed his true fangs.

The gloves are now off, and the real Hans has made his entrance. Behind that charm rests a calculating, sadistic monster. Since we're both refusing to answer, he decides to continue. That's fine by him, because there's nothing he loves more than the sound of his own voice. "Since neither of you are denying these claims, I'll take your silence as confirmation. _Yikes!_ I was almost in disbelief when I first heard that, although it makes complete sense. You two are absolutely inseparable, you follow Elsa around like a lost puppy, like a chicken with its head cut off! It reminds me of when _we_ were dating. Except back then, you actually had some decent taste."

His friends are snickering at his comments, but Elsa and I remain unresponsive. My eyes are glued to Hans in contempt, but I force myself to glimpse over at Elsa, who is still perfectly calm. He's savagely insulting her, but she looks completely disinterested in the whole affair. This is the same guy who once came at her with a knife, so why is she so damn calm? Hearing her speak would really relax my nerves, but she's been mute the entire time. Once more, Hans takes our silence as permission to commence talking. "So that's what brought me here today. I just discovered you two were dating."

"Wait, how did you find that out?" I interrupt, breaking our side of the silence. That question has been burning the back of my head for a while now. Actually, I'm more curious why that lead him to break down our door, but he was about to reveal the truth behind that too.

"A little bird told me, actually. An acquaintance of yours... _Ariel? _I was at school, hanging out with some old chums from drama class, when she runs in, insisting that you two are dating! At first I refused to believe that nonsense. Anna, you're certainly prone to poor choices, but to date that _filth_ beside you? To let that nasty blonde harlot defile your body? Unthinkable! She swore to its validity though; allegedly she discovered you shopping together, and that's when she found out." His eyes dart to the far side of the room, over towards the collection of shopping bags. In a split second, my heart starts beating so rapidly my chest begins aching. If he looks into those bags, that's all the evidence he needs. Everything purchased during our shopping spree is piled over there, which will verify Ariel's entire story.

Back at the mall, I thought Ariel's comments were strange. She used to really like Elsa, so what inspired such hostility? Did he brainwash her too, by convincing her that Elsa was dangerous? I wasn't even aware they were friends, but then again Hans is seemingly friends with everyone. If she seriously spilled all that information to Hans, then Elsa and I are doomed. At this point Hans removes himself from the table, taking a few steps to his right. Ever footstep he takes towards those bags is making my heart pound even faster, threatening to give me a heart attack.

He sorts through the bags, confirming our prior shopping trip. No detective work was even required, we left all those bags right on the ground for him to stumble onto. "Well then!" he scoffs, taking a look into the big pink bag in the middle, sorting through the contents with a deranged smile spread over his face. "I guess this certainly corroborates Ariel's story, doesn't it? No arguing against the evidence. I assumed most of this stuff belongs to Elsa, because Anna isn't trashy enough to wear stuff like this. But it can't belong to Elsa, since none of it is black! Are you letting that harlot's influence rub off on you already?"

Rather than allow him to badmouth her some more, I decide to interrupt him. "That doesn't explain how you found out where we live!" I interrogate, growing more restless by the minute. He has once again insulted Elsa right to her face, but she still remains calm. This creep is trifling through our personal belongings, and there's nothing we can do to stop him. I need her to start showing some signs of life, because I am having a panic attack.

"That is correct my dear," he admits, strolling back to the table. "For that, some inquiry was necessary. You two are hard to get into contact with. I went to your old house Anna, the one you used to live in. I was shocked to find the place vacant, because apparently your mother has recently passed away? My greatest condolences, by the way. Ingrid was such a lovely lady. She was cold, uncaring, and absolutely venomous towards you; my kind of people!" he quips, breaking into a bout of malicious laughter. The horde surrounding us joins in, obnoxiously cackling at his pathetic attempt at a joke. Elsa and I remain stone-faced, positioned as the centerpiece to this entire nightmare. His goons are surrounding us in every direction.

Nothing would bring him more pleasure than seeing me cry, so I refuse to give him what he wants. He's inspecting my face as he chuckles, waiting for me to betray some emotion. Hans wipes a tear from his eye, as the laughter soon quiets down. When the room is once again filled with silence, he continues. "So I was quite dispirited once I learned you moved out. You two are very hard to track down! No friends, no families, it's like you two don't even bother existing. So I think to myself... _where would Anna go?_ Well duh, if she's dating that diseased harpy, then they must be living together. But where is that though? Who am_ I_ familiar with, who knows you well enough to have the answer? That's when I remembered an old, mutual friend of ours..."

Hans has succeeded at the impossible, he has actually caused a visceral reaction in me. "_No fucking way!"_ I plead, glaring at him in disbelief. I refuse to believe what he's telling me, because it cannot be true. The alternative is simply too hard to face, so he _must_ be lying.

Hans gives me coldest, most devilish smile he has ever delivered. Hans is certainly an asshole, but his current expression is almost demonic in nature, like he's about to rip my heart out. If I wasn't already freaked out, his expression alone could inspire a fearful reaction. "..._Kristoff!_ I've known that idiot for years. He spilled _everything_ I needed to know. I asked him where I could find you two, and you know what? He gave me the address, even drawing me a goddamn map! I barely had to insist, apparently he was quite upset at you, so he sang like a canary in a coalmine. What a lovely guy! I owe him a gift basket. It was quite the little journey, but eventually I learned what I needed. And that's why I made my way here."

My head is spinning. That is the biggest punch to the gut I have ever received. Kristoff has been my friends for years, hell I've known him since we were neighbors! We used to be best buddies, hanging out almost every day together. I cannot believe that he would seriously sell me out like this! He knows how dangerous Hans is, and yet he's setting this maniac loose on me? Does he not understand the repercussions of his actions? He just stabbed me right in the stomach in the middle of the ocean, and left me there to drown. Except now there's blood in the water, and you'll always find sharks wherever there's blood. Rest assured, Hans is just as blood-thirsty as any shark.

Kristoff gave away our whereabouts to the world's biggest psychopath. Without any remorse, he willingly lead a wild pack of wolves to our house. Hans didn't interrogate or torture that information out of him, he provided it willingly. This is the most devastating betrayal since Judas, and I almost refuse to accept it. Except there's no other way to explain how Hans found us, so unfortunately his story has to be true. Besides us, Kristoff is the only person who knows we live here. Even if Kristoff and I weren't exactly close anymore, I am devastated to hear he threw me under the bus. He's accountable for any harm that is inflicted today.

Actually if anyone gets harmed today, Hans will be the one responsible. Despite the fact he's been babbling since he stepped foot into our home, he still has plenty more to tell. Thankfully he's finally about to arrive at his point, because I am really getting tired of hearing his smug voice. "But anyway, it doesn't matter how we got here. More important is _why_ we've come here today. Did you really think I would assemble an entire gang just to deal with this news? Sure, you two dating is absolutely gut-wrenching, but it's not the end of the world. Just as I'm about to knock on your front door, I hear shouting! I hear these horrifying, blood-curdling screams that could raise the dead. I have never heard such horrifying cries in my life."

Oh shit, he overheard the racket from before! I can feel a jabbing sensation in my thorax, brought on by the thumping of my heart. I've been on the height of anxiety since the beginning of this night, but Hans is really obsessed with giving me a heart attack. The tension is unbearable, so I can feel myself beginning to shake lightly with unease. "I am startled by this graphic screaming coming from inside the house! It sounds like a blizzard is going on indoors. Unwilling to investigate alone, I return to the drama department to assemble a few _associates_ of mine. With them serving as backup, plus assisted with a few trinkets we threw together, we decide to pay you two a visit. I needed to make sure this Elsa creature wasn't hurting you. I simply couldn't allow that. Causing you misfortune is _my_ job! "

Every word that floods from his mouth is worsening my anxiety. He's dangerously close to piecing everything together. He's teetering on the edge of the truth, only a small nudge away from uncovering Elsa's powers. At this point I remember how much of a disaster the bathroom is, since it's still covered in blood and broken sink debris. One glance inside there will tell him _everything,_ or at least enough to make him suspect something sinister. Forget her powers, if he finds the bathroom in its current state, he's going to think Elsa is a complete maniac. If he doesn't report her to the police, he's going to take actions into his own hands. It doesn't even matter if Hans discovers her powers, he already has a perfectly rational reason to potentially harm her.

All his preconceived notions will be confirmed in his eyes. I mean, how else can you explain a bathroom smeared in blood? Unless we really suck at painting, there's no excuse I can think of. If any of his goons leave this living room, we might as well tie our own nooses. It's not like the bathroom is located on the far side of the house, it's right down the hallway. One footstep down that hallway, and we're as extinct as the dodo bird. The agony of this suspense is too great for me to handle anymore, so I decide to distract him. "Hans you sillyhead!" I announce through light giggling, trying to force some levity into the proceedings. "Oh that screaming from before? I just saw a spider. You know how I _hate_ spiders!"

I'm a terrible liar, so Hans sees through the transparency of my hoax immediately. "A _spider? _Are you serious?" he questions with a skeptical tone to his voice, rolling his eyes in disbelief. My response is so absurd it almost appears like he's about to break into laughter, but he remains composed, quickly returning to his more threatening attitude. "Is that the best you could come up with? That's why I heard screaming for five consecutive minutes, because of a stupid little spider?"

"...it was, um, a really big spider!" I insist, with an awkward smile crookedly hung on my face. I'm a terrible actor, so Hans can read me like a book. We first met in drama class, so no one is more aware of my inability to convincingly sell a lie. Hans is such a master manipulator that it's impossible to conceal anything from him. My willpower is weak and his determination is endless, which is also how he made me do so many compromising things during our relationship. He has memorized all my personalty traits, including all my nervous ticks and fears. He's the source of most of my phobias, so he's perfected the art of scaring the shit out of me.

He can see right through the gaping holes of my lie. He's not taking the bait, growing exhausted with me incredibly quickly. He wants to know the explanation behind that screaming, and he's not leaving until one of us complies. However, he's more interested in forcing me into answering him. He can easily have his goons search the place, but where's the fun in that? Clearly he wants to drag the truth out of me in the most painful way possible. He is staring me down, making me tremble even more forcefully. As he prepares to speak again, I can feel drops of sweat trickling down my face. "If you're not going to submit the answers I want willingly, I'm going to extract them forcefully. Take your pick Anna, but for my own twisted gratification, I hope you choose the latter."

No longer is he maintaining his charming demeanor. Any pretense of that is gone, replaced with threats he is perfectly willing to carry out. The situation is overwhelmingly tense, and it's not like Elsa is contributing much to the conversation. Like whenever I'm anxious, I try to soothe the situation by filling the air with my rapid speaking. "Hans seriously! This is all just one huge misunderstanding! I think we got off on the wrong foot. Elsa is honestly the nicest girl I know, sure we're dating but it's not a big deal, honestly! For real I've missed you, we should all hang out-"

Once again I find myself making the situation worse by talking too much. Like nails streaking against a chalkboard, Hans grows infuriated with the endless stream of my voice. _"__Shut up!" _he orders, interrupting me.

_"No Hans, seriously!"_

**_"Shut the fuck up! Do you ever stop babbling?!_"** he screams at me, driven momentarily hysterical due to my unending talking. Embarrassed, I clasp my hands in front of my mouth and return to silence. I must have a talent for infuriating him, because I've never seen him lose his cool like that. Usually when he's behaving like an asshole, he enjoys being calm and calculating. Even if he's a sadistic creep, he actually prefers being as well-mannered as possible. He values retaining his rigorous attitude above all else, so I really must have pissed him off to make him scream at me.

He looks around the room, slightly red-faced after his unexpected outburst. He adjusts his outfit, trying to appear composed again. The old Hans has reappeared, the one who maintains his courteous tone while speaking, even if he's saying something grotesque. That nauseating smile returns to his face, as he clears his throat to continue. "Perhaps that was out of line. But please Anna, can you for once cease from talking? You _never_ stop with your inexhaustible racket. While we were dating, there wasn't a single moment where you weren't blabbing on about something stupid. Every meaningless thought that came to your mind warranted voicing. But during our relationship, your mouth was only good for _one_ thing... and trust me, it wasn't talking," he suggests with a knowing smile.

His friends loudly begin cackling in unison, as my face flushes a shade of red matching my hair. Words cannot describe my hatred for him. A thousand years of thought could not explain why I despise him so. I'm visibly shaking in frustration, fighting back my desire to lunge towards him and smash his face into the glass coffee table. While I tremble, fighting back tears, the person who reacted most vividly to his slander was Elsa. She was perfectly fine sitting there while he insulted her, but he's recently crossed the line with his remarks about me. No longer is Elsa relaxed, in fact I've never seen her this furious before. It looks like she wants to douse him in kerosene and set him ablaze.

Hans immediately notices her anger, I mean how could he miss it? A moment ago she was sitting there innocuously, and now she's scowling in contempt. That's a bold mistake on her part, because displaying weakness is exactly what Hans craves. He only wanted to force a reaction out of us, and he's been supplied with a pretty vivid one. As he observes Elsa's anger, his face stretches wide with a diabolical smile. For a change he's more focused towards Elsa, completely ignoring me. Like dueling gunslingers, they're staring at each other waiting to see who draws their pistol first. My feeble heart cannot take this tension any further, so if somebody doesn't say something soon, I'm going to faint.

Naturally, Hans speaks first. He smiles towards Elsa, but it's not even a menacing expression, he almost looks excited. Elsa is the first person who has ever stood up against him, and he seems to actually enjoy the prospect of a challenge. Since Elsa never submits to anyone, you can rest assured that Hans won't relent until he is victorious. However Elsa isn't going to be easy to conquer, since she's an even stronger force than Hans. Elsa has more power in her fingertips than all these men combined. Even if they're deadlocked in a staring competition, Hans seems committed to making the scene more dramatic. "Finally it seems like the snow queen is interested in participating! Maybe I'll have better luck prying the answers from her."

Elsa is still giving him a death stare, refusing to reply. For once I am so inflicted by fear I'm not speaking either, quivering cautiously beside Elsa. Even Hans' henchmen seem anxious, because they're all standing around wide-eyed, fidgeting around nervously. The only people not aware of this overwhelming discomfort are Elsa and Hans. He is now rubbing his chin in thought, growing more unpredictable every moment we refuse to confess. Even if his methods are meticulous, he's a fast thinker, meaning we don't have long until he reveals his most sinister plot yet. "I still have no idea what you're hiding from me, but I know how to find out."

He signals towards the goon next to me, wordlessly giving him an order. In seconds the intense strength of his henchman yanks me off the couch, dragging me against the nearest wall. A moment later I'm dropped to the ground, my back pushed against the cold material of the wall. Elsa tries reaching out towards me, but she's forced down by another goon beside her. He's standing right next to her, thwarting any attempt for her to intervene. Seconds later he retrieves a shiny, metal contraption from his jacket, attaching one side to the leg of the coffee table. I recognize the device as a pair of handcuffs.

He firmly grabs at her fragile wrist with all his might, almost like he wants to snap it off. Elsa attempts to fight back, but the henchman's muscular figure overwhelms her. Not before long, he locks the other side of the handcuffs around her wrist, binding her to the table. She tries freeing herself from it, although her attempts seem to be futile. For the time being, she's now irreversibly bound to the coffee table, as she watches me in horror from the couch. Now separated, we grow more panicked than ever before. _"Let me go!"_ she demands frantically, fiddling around with the device.

Hans stands over us, admiring the vindictive details of his craftsmanship. He looks incredibly proud, like this miserable display is his greatest accomplishment. Elsa is still fighting against the metal bracelet imposed over her wrist, but Hans is kind enough to forewarn her. "You can fight against those until your wrist goes bloody Elsa, however you'll never free yourself. Those might merely be a prop from the drama division, so they're not as impervious as the real thing, but you're not getting out of them. I knew raiding the prop department would pay off!"

Hans is now approaching me, and unless Elsa has a hacksaw handy, there's nothing she can do to remedy the situation. Elsa's frustration quickly turns to dismay, now understanding the full consequences of what has happened. "If you dare touch one hair on her head-"

"-You'll do what? What the fuck is the ice queen going to do stop me? If you can save her, please feel free to try." As I remain seated on the floor, my back pressed against the wall, Hans kneels beside me. He puts his arm around my shoulder, drawing me into a clasp. I grimace at his touch, absolutely revolted to be forced so close towards him. His henchmen loom everywhere, towering over us with their stature. Elsa can only helplessly watch us in distress, as she observes Hans frame his arm around my shoulder. He's not even concerned with me by this point, his only objective is to push Elsa past her breaking point. His new goal is to make her beg for mercy, but he doesn't know what he's dealing with.

Elsa is scowling from the couch, with an expression that can only be described as murderous. Hans knew that separating us was the key to breaking her. He is thoroughly enjoying every moment of her visceral reaction, pleased that he's inspired so much rage in someone usually collected. He adores getting a response out of people, and Elsa is delivering a pretty graphic one. He tightens his grip around my shoulder, but at this point I'm more worried about Elsa. The house is very subtly shaking, and as I gaze through the window, I am horrified to see a storm brewing. The attention of Hans and his idiots friends is focused elsewhere, too oblivious to notice the blizzard forming outside. If Hans doesn't stop this madness soon, I fear our worries have only just begun.

Though Elsa is now noticeably shaking from her anger, Hans is committed to infuriating her even further. "As much as I despise you Elsa, I have to congratulate you on one point. You've really found yourself a lovely young lady. Anna is really wonderful, isn't she?" He turns his face closer towards me, while I try my hardest not to react. I am subduing a panic attack with all my might, as I feel his breathing brush against my neck. While the close proximity between us sends shivers down my spine, I use all my willpower to remain calm. Hans loves every once of my discomfort, and he's pouring salt over my wounds just to cause more. At this point, it's only a matter of time until Elsa snaps.

"Honestly, I miss this precocious little ginger. After she met you, I never got to see her anymore! You horde her all to yourself, and it's really not fair. There are other people who appreciate Anna's company," he proclaims with a sly smile. He's now playing with loose strands of hair at the end of my braid, but my poker face is impenetrable. However he doesn't seem concerned with my reaction, he's more compelled by Elsa trembling in boundless irritation. He wanted more than anything to strip Elsa of her calm demeanor, accomplishing his ominous scheme in only a few moments. "You know, who even cares about the screaming anymore? I only want to see how much fun I can have with you two."

Hans finds himself in love with Elsa's frustration, wanting to inspire even more. She doesn't know that Hans' greatest pleasure in life is causing misery in others, so she's only feeding his vice. "Tell me Elsa, what does it feel like? To enjoy my sloppy seconds? To feast on my used, discarded garbage? Every time you kiss this ginger, do you taste me? Did you know she was a virgin before meeting me? Because she's used goods now. Long before you were around, Anna was _my_ muse, so you're really just dating something I didn't even need anymore."

Elsa doesn't seem to be interrupting him, so I take the opportunity. I can't imagine how she can take these insults, because they're driving me absolutely insane. "Hans you know that's bullshit, I _never_ loved you! You wish you could be half the person Elsa is."

Hans' response is more taunting laughter, batting away my comments like he didn't even hear them. "Oh Anna, if only _anyone_ loved you. Besides that harlot over there, you are all alone. If she's seriously the only thing you have to wake up to, I'd reconsider the virtue of remaining in bed. She likely only keeps you around out of pity. The snow queen is probably incapable of love."

Elsa has grown tired of this. Though she is bound to the table, she has not been conquered. You can physically restrain her, but her spirit can never be fully subdued. She takes a moment to compose the perfect reply, delivering a crushing retort that rivals anything Hans has ever spoken. "You're the only one incapable of feeling love, Hans! You don't even know what love is, you're fucking inhuman. You are a grotesque, demented bastard who gets off on terrorizing others. I'm not certain how you got that way, but I have _never_ met anyone as sick as you. The only person I pity is_ you_. No wonder why Anna is so much happier with me, you couldn't satisfy the needs of anyone but yourself."

I have never seen anyone argue against Hans before. People are usually petrified of him, although Elsa is fearless. Even Hans' henchmen seem nervous now, as the room collectively awaits Hans' comeback. His response is more maniacal cackling, almost like he can't believe that Elsa has finally defended herself. I have never seen Hans laugh so intensely before, even at his own comments. As we wait for his laughing to subside, the room is preoccupied with this eerie silence. As soon as his laughter begin to disperse, he pulls something out of his pocket. "If you truly love her so much, then why don't you _mourn_ her?" he threatens, revealing the weapon for all to see. It's a retractable switchblade.

He unsheathes the blade, withdrawing the four inch razor. At this point, Elsa's demeanor returns to being panicked. I try fleeing from him, but he brings his arm into a choke-hold around me neck, gripping me to his side. Elsa's defiance has evaporated, and she's now desperately pleading for my safety. "Look, I know you hate me, b-but please do not harm Anna!"

His actions have alarmed even his own henchmen, because they're backing away from him. "Hans buddy, this wasn't apart of the plan..." one of them argues, bringing his hands out in caution.

Hans doesn't comply. Before anyone has time to react, he thrusts the blade into my stomach, with such force that I can feel the handle pressed against my skin. **_"Anna!"_** screams Elsa in a thunderous tone, her eyes bulging from her face like they're about to burst. She attempts to run towards me, but the handcuffs catch her arm, holding her back while cutting into her wrist.

Hans is once again laughing aggressively at this outburst, but the strange thing is... I don't feel a thing? He pulls the knife away from me, and there's not a drop of blood on it. In demonstration, he pokes the blade into his own leg. However the blade retracts into the handle, revealing the knife to be inauthentic. It's basically a toy knife, and when he stabbed me, the "blade" retreated inwards, revealing this whole thing as a twisted joke on his part. "Relax, it's just another prop from the drama department! We raided everything we could find. I'm glad you found this as funny as I did!"

That was the final straw. He's laughing like a complete madman at his prank, but Elsa is furious beyond description. She is shaking so violently like a murderous rage is boiling inside her. She's watched me nearly die once tonight, and a second attempt was not to be taken lightly. Her make-up finds itself smeared down her face, as her features are stretched into a demented scowl. If she wasn't bound so helplessly, she would be ripping his limbs off.

"You... you... _you're not going to get away with that!_" she threatens with more wrath than I have ever seen. She is trembling so furiously she can't even speak clearly anymore, her voice mangled by a nervous stutter. Elsa is not the only thing convulsing; the house itself feels like it's been struck by an earthquake. The temperature is so low I find myself shivering, and outside the blizzard has grown apocalyptic in its outrage. Every person in the room is now freaking out, except for Hans who is still laughing relentlessly, his fake knife now discarded onto the floor. I've managed to back away from him, but Elsa is still staring directly at Hans, completely ignoring me. I am examining Elsa's face, which is distorted into a wretched expression.

The house is shaking like its about to collapse, Elsa is infuriated beyond words, and the window sounds like it's about to break open from the blizzard. "You are going to regret that!" Elsa reiterates more eloquently, no longer inflicted by her stutter. Hans is not afraid. He's pushed Elsa right to her edge, but he hasn't broken her yet. He's incredibly close, so only one more gentle nudge is required. What he was about to do finally broke Elsa. Everyone was going to regret what happened next.


	25. Heads Will Roll

The house is trembling like its about to collapse. We're on the verge of eternal winter.

The only thing guaranteed in Arendelle is bad weather. If you're a citizen of this city, then you're used to dealing with it. The weather here used to be perfectly mild, only becoming erratic after Elsa moved here. Even if I've endured quite a few snowstorms before, trust me, I'm now dealing with the worst one yet. Staring out the window is like looking into a desolate wasteland. All I see is impending white death.

The ominous hum of the blizzard fills the air. The wind is blowing so hard the house is actually shaking, like we're caught in a hurricane. It sounds like brick-sized hail is being hurled against the house, making a terrible, ear-splitting racket. If I had to guess, I'd estimate the snow is probably already a few feet deep. I've seen snow come and go unexpectedly, but I have never experienced such an overwhelming flurry before. This is among the greatest blizzards in history, and it's only going to get worse.

Elsa is responsible for this record-breaking snowstorm. Her emotions are directly controlling the weather, which is pretty unfortunate because she's an emotional wreck right now. I can understand why though, considering she's handcuffed to a heavy, antique coffee table she can't escape from. She's been trying to remove those handcuffs for a while now, to no avail. She frantically keeps tinkering with them, trying to find a design flaw that doesn't seem to be there. Unless she invokes her powers, I don't see any way she can free herself. The situation seems pretty hopeless.

On the other side of the room is Hans, still cackling at his inhumane prank, his fake knife discarded to the floor. If his intention was to enrage Elsa, he's done a wonderful job so far. Roaring outside is the most frightening, commanding storm on record. It exists only because of how mercilessly Hans has provoked her, so he's fully responsible. She's scowling from the couch, looking like she wants to tear his head off. Her wist is now bleeding, sliced open from when she tried to run towards me. We've both spilled a lot of blood tonight. Plenty more will continue to flow, although not from us.

While Hans has always been an asshole, recently he's really lost his head. After what feels like an eternity, his laughter eventually subsides. "I will never forget the look on your face, when you seriously thought I stabbed Anna! That was worth all the money in the world," he insists, wiping away tears in his eyes. He's the only person who found that humorous, since even his henchmen now seem nervous and apprehensive. They're all standing around awkwardly, begging to leave. However Hans is dedicated to seeing his twisted revenge carried out, even at the expense of literally everyone else. "Unless she really pissed me off, I would never hurt Anna like that. I would _never_ dispose of someone who brings me so much pleasure."

Elsa finds no comfort in his twisted insurance. "You are fucking sick," she hisses at him, shaking her head in disgust. While I'm perfectly fine, it doesn't make the scene any less dramatic. She's still bound to the table, I'm still only a lunge away from Hans, and the snowstorm of the century still brews outside. While I couldn't agree with her sentiments towards Hans more, our biggest concern still lies with the blizzard. She needs to calm down immediately, but it seems like the only thing on her mind is revenge. "Hans, you're going to regret that," she forewarn him, sounding pretty damn confident for a girl momentarily secured to a table.

"What the hell is the snow queen going to do? If you were capable of doing anything, you would have prevented me from stabbing her! Instead, you sat on the couch like the worthless companion you are. You harmed your own wrist more than anyone else," he observes, although he sounds completely unsympathetic about her injury. If there was any remorse left in him, he would let her go. Unfortunately for all intensive purposes, he seems more interested in keeping her restrained against her will. If Elsa wants out of those chains, her powers are going to be required. Until then, she's not going anywhere.

Hans is even more clueless than usual, quite literally playing with a force of nature. If Elsa's powers decide to appear again, no earthly bondage can keep her controlled. If she gets angry enough, nothing in this world can subdue her. She seems aware of her own potential, wearing an assured smile on her face. "Do you really think the stupid toys you stole from school are going to stop me? You are _never_ going to hurt Anna again," she guarantees with no uncertainty in her voice. She is staring defiantly at Hans, refusing to look away.

Considering the context, her words are pretty foreboding. Hans doesn't appear to be afraid, scoffing at her warnings. To him, Elsa is nothing more than a girl in her bathrobe, helplessly bound to a table. It's unthinkable that she could ever gain control of the situation, or carry out her threats. Hans responds to her comments similar to how someone might react to a child with a slingshot, with complete indifference and a condescending tone. "You know young lady, that mouth of yours is how Anna got into such a pickle in the first place! You should be a good girl and learn the virtue of keeping your pretty mouth closed."

"_You_ shut the fuck up!" she barks back at Hans, instantly wiping the smug smile off his face. His expression is startled, like he cannot believe his ears. Hans loves nothing more than terrorizing people, but Elsa refuses to be victimized. Nothing would bring him more pleasure than seeing her tremble in fear, however Elsa is not budging. Her anger has grown to unprecedented levels, not even controllable by me anymore. "Since I was a child, people have been trying to hold me back. My parents always insisted that I should be a _good girl._ Throughout my entire life, people have tried forcing me into being something I'm not. Be the good girl you always have to be, they say! But you know what? I am sick and tired of watching Anna get hurt, and it ends _now."_

At first Hans was frustrated by her seemingly endless willpower, but now he's absolutely terrified. Even if Elsa is tethered to the furniture, she's succeeded at flipping the power dynamic. Now Hans is the one freaked out, thanks to a girl chained to a table in a bathrobe. There's no logical way to explain why Elsa isn't afraid, in fact she should be petrified beyond words. She is stern, staring at Hans without blinking. The house is violently shaking from the blizzard, and the temperature in the room has plummeted to hostile, inhabitable levels. It feels like we just landed on the surface of Pluto. At this point, Elsa is starting to scare even myself.

Hans is a master at manipulation though, finding a way to relax the intense atmosphere. Visibly unnerved by the situation, he decides to get off the floor, brushing the dust off his outfit. He fastidiously fixes the details of his collar, and then the creases in his pants. Even during a bleak moment like this, he can't help being absolutely obsessed with his appearance. Nervously clearing his throat, his voice invades into the silent room. "You know, perhaps I got carried away there. Honestly, I only came here to talk."

"Then take these handcuffs off me," Elsa orders, not buying into the bullshit he's trying to sell.

Elsa's confidence has once again made Hans look uneasy. I can see sweat forming on his forehead, his smug attitude in shambles. Now he's trying to be accommodating, in an effort to relax her. "Elsa, you know I can't have that, but you know what? You're clearly quite upset, so perhaps I should order my friends into the kitchen so we can speak privately?" he suggests, attempting a comforting smile. Elsa just glares back at him, so he takes her muted response like an agreement. "How about you all clear the room for a bit then? Help yourself into the kitchen, but don't touch anything. I don't want you guys reentering this living room until I call upon you again," he instructs to his goons.

His henchmen seem pretty confused, but are thankful to have an excuse to leave the room. "Um, are you sure boss?" one of them asks reluctantly, his words spilling out with uncertainty. Seemingly, Elsa has succeeded at scaring every single person in the room, even his thugs.

"I just want to have a few more words. I'm certain they won't give me any more trouble." With his insistence, his bodyguards quickly make their way into the kitchen, leaving only Hans, Elsa and myself in the living room. Suddenly the room doesn't feel so claustrophobic anymore, and if only he would fuck off, everything would return to normal. When we are finally isolated, he stares at me on the floor, reaching his hand out towards me.

He's only trying to help me off the ground, but the thought of touching him is repulsive. "I'll help myself up," I mumble awkwardly, refusing to meet his eyes. At this point, does he really think I'll believe his nice guy routine? He can continue trying to charm me all he wants, however I know his politeness is only an act. I'm about to make my way over towards Elsa, when Hans firmly addresses me again.

"Hold on now, I never said you could sit with her! Let's keep you two separated," he orders, gesturing into the opposite direction. My eyes dart to Elsa, although she's not looking at me. She's too consumed by her anger towards Hans to even notice my glance, so I nervously heed his warnings. I sit on the side table to the left of the couch, anxiously folding my arms in annoyance. Even if we're only separated by a few feet, Hans seems contempt with our distance, smiling attentively when I actually listened. Even on his lonesome, Hans is a demanding presence. More than likely, he has a real knife concealed somewhere on his person.

"What do you want, Hans?" I ask, getting really aggravated by his presence. He came here to disturb us about our relationship, but under what pretense is he still here? If he wants to cause more unrest, he's going to have a hard time at this point. Elsa isn't afraid of him anymore, so his fun is over.

While Hans appears to be cautious thanks to Elsa, nothing can reverse his nature. He's a douchebag right to his core, and nothing can ever stop that. "I only wanted to ask you one more thing. Once everything falls into sequence, I'll leave, alright?"

He is exhausting, so I've grown restless of his stalling. With great enthusiasm, I am counting down the seconds until he makes his exit. I've felt sick since he first made his unlawful entrance, and I almost want to scream at him out of frustration. Every moment he invades this room with his existence, my stomach continues to twist further into a knot. "Fine, but what is it?" I demand, wanting more than anything for him to finally leave. Assuming his demands are reasonable, I'm prepared to do anything to get him to piss off.

Hans slips his hands into his pockets, trying to appear casual. Since it's now two against one, we currently have the advantage. Despite being outnumbered, his confidence remains as domineering as always. He has a lot of experience working hostile crowds, so our cold shoulder is doing little to defer him. "I just wanted to know one thing. How can you do this to yourself, Anna? To date that_ filth?_ Do you have any self-respect for yourself?"

"She had enough self-respect to leave you, asshole," Elsa rudely interrupts, even more infuriated by him. She's so annoyed she's not even trying to be polite anymore, so she's ruthlessly berating him until he hopefully goes away. She's praying for him to finally leave, no longer tolerating his twisted mind games anymore. She wants him out of her living room, and nothing can persuade her otherwise. He can sweet talk almost anyone, however Elsa is impervious to his charm.

The battle of their willpower continues. Elsa refuses to surrender, and Hans will not allow himself to be conquered. Neither will submit, so they're deadlocked into this fierce rivalry. While I appreciate Elsa standing up to him, the storm is only growing more severe by the minute. If they don't stop their childish competition soon, the blizzard is going to tear the house apart. This is nothing more than a sick game to him, but if he doesn't stop soon, this storm is going bury the entire city in its immensity. Even if I'm used to Hans being an asshole, this is an unforgivable act of selfishness. His petty little revenge is going to doom everyone, maybe in the entire world.

Elsa is so angry, I don't even think _she_ can stop this snowstorm anymore. Unconcerned with the blizzard raging outside, Hans is formulating a plan. He has this sinister smile, clearly about to say something really vicious. Even if Elsa is making him nervous, he knows exactly how to regain control of the situation. He has one final idea left, and it's about to change everything. Like any good showman, he's kept the best trick for last. "Tell me Elsa, did Anna ever tell you what happened after the first month of our relationship?"

While Elsa is unfazed, he has managed to scare the absolute shit out of me. _"Don't tell her Hans!"_ I demand simply, springing up from the side table. Hans' only objective is to infuriate Elsa, and what he's about to say will enrage her beyond words. If he's about to say what I predict he's about to say, then we're on the brink of an eternal winter. The blizzard will reach irreversible levels, burying this entire city in a thousand feet of snowfall. "Please don't tell her, Hans!" I beg him, although I'm not just pleading for my own sake, I'm more concerned for the entire city.

"Wait. What is he talking about?" Elsa question, curiously turning towards me. As Hans watches us, the look on his face is nothing but pure, unadulterated delight. He has a compromising, life-altering secret he wants to reveal, which has the potential to tear our entire relationship apart. I'm perfectly capable of explaining the whole thing rationally, but I'm terrified of how Elsa will react right now. I wanted to break this news under a more relaxing setting, not during an intense confrontation with my vengeful ex-boyfriend. If she gets half as upset as I anticipate, then we might be dealing with the end of the world.

"Did Anna seriously never tell you about our _engagement?" _Hans laughs, letting his words slice into the air like razor blades. Elsa's reaction is immediate, as her mouth opens wide in disbelief. She is absolutely devastated by this news, and it looks like he just plunged a dagger right into her heart. Before anyone else can respond, Hans continues spilling secrets, finding an uncomfortable amount of pleasure in her heartbreak. "Wow, she _never_ told you? I thought you two were so close? And do you what's most absurd? We had _just_ met, and yet she was willing to marry me. Talk about desperation!"

Elsa contorts her head towards me, absolutely overwhelmed by this startling development. "You were going to marry someone you had _just_ met? Why didn't you tell me about this?" she demands, totally dumbfounded by Hans' comments. She's so furious, I'm almost kinda glad she's bound. If she wasn't chained to the table, I think she would be protesting by tossing things around the room.

Now Hans has really unlocked Pandora's box. With every growing moment, the intensity of the storm flourishes more. It feels like cars are being dropped against the roof, threatening to collapse the entire house. The wind is violently blowing against the window, about to smash the glass apart. The gust feels like it's rocking the house back and forth, making every loose floorboard creak. I merely have moments to get Elsa to relax before things get even worse. "It was never really official! There wasn't even an engagement ring! He popped the question after like one month of dating, you know how impulsive I am... it was a huge, regrettable mistake."

"Um... what is wrong with you, Anna?" she shoots at me, smacking her palm into her forehead in disbelief. Hans has accomplished what I thought was impossible, he's actually forced us to bicker. He's torn a gaping hole into our seemingly unbreakable relationship, getting us to turn on each other. He's looking over at us, grinning in perverse satisfaction. While Elsa sulks in a heart-broken state of defeat, he couldn't be more pleased with himself. He's effectively doused her heart in chloride, enjoying every moment as it corrodes through her. She looks absolutely broken.

Hans is snickering from the other side of the room, once again in control of the situation. He's a naturally theatrical guy, so he enjoys every moment of this drama, only pausing to contribute even more. "I thought you two were inseparable! What does it say about your relationship when Anna and I were engaged after only one month, and yet you've been together for ages. You claim to be deeply in love, but your relationship is meaningless compared to what Anna and I once had. You're nothing but my shadow Elsa, always lagging one step behind me."

"No... that's a _lie,_" she mumbles unknowingly, her confidence now eaten away.

"Unfortunately for you, that's the goddamn truth!" he asserts, gloating over Elsa's uncertainty. Meanwhile, I'm juggling disasters. I have to keep Hans at bay, while also keeping Elsa stable. Both problems are feeding into each other, making the entire situation even more bleak. It's like an infinite feedback loop, and unless she relaxes soon, this city will be nothing more than a distant memory. Hans for once isn't lying, but he's completely misrepresenting what really happened. We were in fact engaged once, however he's leaving out the entire context. He's a master at getting reactions out of a people, always saying exactly what will hurt them the most. He looks into the darkest corner of a person's soul, harvesting their greatest fears against them.

Every single insult is woven with the utmost care. He knows everything I hate the most, so he knows exactly how to hurt me. He's distorting the truth, recreating it for his twisted advantage. What he's saying is technically true, but he's presenting it without the background. "Elsa, you know me! Nobody knows me like you, so you know how easy I am to manipulate. I was lonely, I was desperate, and he sweet talked me into it. I never brought it up because it was such a humiliating, mortifying decision. He did nothing but use me."

Hans seems surprised by my allegations, but it's all apart of his act. He knows every word is true, so he's only trying to make me look bad. "_Used_ you? How did I use you? We were spontaneous, foolish teenagers who got hitched on a whim. Even if you served as my adolescent fiance for a short while, nothing even came of it. It happens all the time, so its not exactly like I used you or anything, you agreed to the whole thing."

"You _did_ use me, you lying scumbag! You did nothing _but_ use me. Listen Elsa, I can explain everything!" I am pleading for her to listen, but she looks absolutely crushed. Her face is buried into her palms, trying to drown the room out. Hearing about me once being engaged has absolutely devastated her, however if she would only listen to me, I could explain everything. My anger finds itself depleting, replaced with intense anguish. Tears are stinging down my face, as I stare defiantly as Hans. This isn't helping ease the storm, but I am sick and tired of him exploiting me. He's been ruining my life for long enough.

I don't care if Elsa is listening, I'm going to explain myself anyway. If she's succeeded at drowning my voice out, then at least admitting this will be therapeutic. "I didn't want to sleep with Hans. He kept insisting, trying to talk me into it, but I kept telling him I wasn't ready. I stressed that I wanted to wait until I found someone special first. I didn't want to sleep with just anyone, I wanted to wait until I was in love. Instead of acting like a decent human to gain my love though, Hans proposed to me suddenly." I turn away from Elsa, to glance at Hans. As I achingly spill my heart out, he has the same smug expression as always, overhearing me in delight.

Every word is true, and he knows it. He's proud of what he did to me, in fact it's probably his masterpiece. He's done a lot of sleazy things during his lifetime, but this serves as his magnum opus, his most deplorable accomplishment. He's so content he's not even trying to interrupt me, giving me his full permission to continue. "Could you imagine my reaction? I mean _me,_ getting proposed to by the charming rich guy everyone loved? I felt like a fucking princess! Even if it was totally out of nowhere, it was probably the happiest moment of my life. I didn't know any better! For the first time in years, I felt like someone actually loved me, and we spent the next week together in bliss. I was so grateful... so eventually I did sleep with him."

Elsa picks her head up from her hands, now attentively looking at me. I'm crying my eyes out, so she sees how badly I've been effected. Even if she knew the vague details already, she looks absolutely shocked to discover the full story. "A week later, I found out the whole thing was a trick. He used our engagement as nothing more than a tactic to extort me, to get what he wanted. He has _never_ loved me. He only proposed because he wanted something from me, and as soon he got it, he threw me away. I meant _nothing_ to him. He was seen making out with another girl later that week. Once word got out, I was the laughing stock of the entire school. Besides Kristoff, nobody would even talk to me anymore. He ruined my life."

Elsa doesn't seem to be upset at me anymore. Any signs of her annoyance towards me are gone, replaced with even more contempt towards Hans. We've returned to sharing a common enemy, although Hans is still not worried. Thankfully, his despicable attempts to turn us against each other were futile. "How _dare_ you do that to her!" Elsa scolds with an explosive tone. Once more the blizzard seems to be growing in its furious intensity, which was the furthest thing from my intention. The entire house is shaking like the snowstorm is a wrecking ball. I was only trying to explain myself, but again I've made everything even worse. "What kind of sick person exploits people like this? She fucking _loved_ you, and you treated her like dirt!"

Hans finds her disgust nothing more than amusing. He is unconcerned with the storm, or perhaps he's just enjoying himself too much to notice. "Elsa, I'm not sure why you're making excuses for her. Anna does nothing but make poor decisions, so that was all her fault. She goes through life in a drunken, oblivious state, not a care in the world! Everything I did to her was because she's a stupid, shortsighted idiot, who _allowed_ me to do those things to her. The ghosts she's responsible for creating are calling her out, and it's no one's fault but her own! Stop defending this half-wit."

_"How dare you!"_ she hisses, looking like she's about to lunge towards him. Elsa's fists are clenched together in overwhelming aggravation, and it appears she's about to do something reckless. If she reveals her powers to him, then we're absolutely doomed.

"Elsa, please just relax!" I insist, however my words don't seem to be reaching her. While Elsa is usually laid back to a fault, when her loved ones find themselves in danger, she's very quick to spring to their defense. When Elsa is cornered and scared, she's dedicated to fighting back against any odds. When the people she cherishes are being attacked, that nurturing quality inside her refuses to back down. Thought I'm really flattered, it's only making everything worse. If the blizzard doesn't stop soon, hurt feelings will be the least of our worries.

While I'd like to claim the worst-case scenario is just a collapsed ceiling, that's only the beginning. I'm not certain how terrible things can get, but Hans seems committed to finding out. He's going to continue insulting Elsa relentlessly, until the entire world is buried under a mountain of snow. He's not aware of her powers, so the blizzard is nothing more than an unexpected side-effect. Like always, he's being nearsighted and spiteful, unconcerned about everyone else. "You know, for a couple who claim to be deep in love, you sure have tons of angst between you two. Your love is deformed, like it's been breed through incest. To date a freak like you, Anna must be more desperate than ever," he asserts with a damning grin.

Elsa didn't even look offended until I was brought up. She was perfectly fine sitting there while he dragged her name through the mud, but the moment he started to slander me, her eyes narrowed in annoyance. "If you say one more thing about her, you are going to be very sorry," she warns him. There is nothing in her voice but sincerity. She's had enough of him for one lifetime, and will tolerate no more of his interference. I am absolutely horrified by her comment, since she's basically just persuaded Hans to continue insulting me. There's no way he'll pass up the temptation. When you tell Hans to leave me alone, his natural instinct is not to listen.

I find myself forced to shiver. The room is impossibly cold, possibly 20 or 30 degrees below freezing. Despite a thick jacket, Hans seems to be succumbing to the effects of the cold too. More than likely he thinks it's a reaction to how drastic the blizzard is, considering he broke our door. While the door is still standing, it's now impossible to fully lock, meaning large quantities of wind from outside are flooding in. Elsa is casually sitting around in her flimsy bathrobe, not feeling an ounce of this cold. Hans is about to say something, so I have no choice but to interrupt him. He was probably going to taunt me again, forcing Elsa to carry out her prior threats. "What do I have to do, to make you leave?"

"No Anna, my curiosity has been peaked! The snow queen keeps insisting she's so tough, while all she does is sit there brooding. I want to see if she's all talk. She claims she can stop me, well let's fucking find out!" he implores, eyeing me enthusiastically. Hans begins to approach me, so I put my arms out in protest. Trust me if I thought I could outrun him, I would already be sprinting into the opposite direction.

"Please Hans, I'm _begging_ you! You don't know what you're doing-"

"-I know exactly what I'm doing," he asserts, still approaching me. "Besides, _that_ isn't begging. I'm going to teach you the proper definition of begging."

My nerves are about to break. I'm trembling in fear, although not because of Hans. Elsa's eyes are glared open in horror, as she helplessly watches Hans hone in on me. My only remaining choice is to talk him out of this. He claims to be a courteous, well-mannered individual so perhaps I can appeal to his civilized side. "Hans honestly, you literally picked the worst moment ever for this, this was not a good night for us. You should go home before the blizzard gets any worse, I swear the snow must be 10 feet deep already! Maybe we can just reschedule this meeting for another time or something-"

_"-Shut up!"_ he demands viciously, once again aggravated by the sound of my voice.

"No really, I'm certain we can-"

_**"Shut up!"**_

"Please Hans! Do you have any idea what-"

"-_don't you **ever** shut the fuck up!?" _He grabs the collar of my sweater, hurling me violently towards the ground. I was only trying to calm him down, but I suppose nothing enrages him more than my incessant speaking. He wrestles himself on top of me, as I try to fight him away from me. Though I attempt to maneuver myself away from him, my hands have been tucked behind my back, as his weight pins me against the floor. "I've finally discovered how to shut you up," he declares, roughly wrapping his hands around my neck. I can feel his grip tightening around my vulnerable throat, strangling the air out of my windpipe. "Finally, you are going to shut up, even if I have to rip the vocal cords out of your goddamn throat!"

I am desperately try to breathe, but his clasp on my neck is too immense. His muscles are too overwhelming to fight against, so my attempts to flee are futile. My voice has been momentarily muffled, so I can't call out to Elsa. Even if I can't scream for help, she's more than aware of what's happening. Elsa frantically begins trying to escape from her handcuffs, to very little success. If her powers are going to intervene, they're taking their damn time. With both hands, she grips the chain that connects the two handcuffs, trying to pull it apart. While it's not inescapable like professional handcuffs, she's still having a hard time breaking through.

From where I'm laying, it appears to be pretty unbreakable. Elsa is panicking terribly, so her methods have grown hysterical and imprecise. Normally she would be shouting expletives at him, but she doesn't want to attract the attention of his henchmen. Even if she is pulling against the chain with all her might, the metal simply refuses to comply. She presses her feet against the table, leveraging all of her weight into pulling apart the chain. She's using all the strength in her arms and legs, however nothing seems to be making a noticeable difference. At this point, her wrist would be easier to breach than the chain.

Hans' grasp against my throat is relentless. No matter how I fight back, his grip is just as unbreakable as those chains. The burning sensation of suffocation is shooting through my body, with every second more agonizing than the last. All of his muscle are compressing around my throat, asphyxiating me in what feels like a fatal display of strength. "Don't worry Anna, I'm not going to actually kill you," he guarantees, although his hands are ensnared around my neck, so he's certainly not showing his affection towards me. "However by the time I'm through with you, death will feel like an act of mercy. Soon, you're going to be praying for the sweet release of death."

Elsa is still despairingly trying to free herself, smashing her feet against the metal. Considering she's barefooted, it's not making much of a difference. Even with all her weight pulling against the chain, she's not even making a dent. Her terrible commotion attracts the attention of Hans, who breaks his concentration towards me to look over at her. "You know, you _should_ be watching this. I want you to watch your precious little girlfriend being suffocated half to death. While you sit there doing nothing, I am strangling the only person who actually acknowledges your wretched existence. I thought you loved her _so_ much! Do something then, snow queen. I'm going to keep choking her until you do."

I can feel my eyes rolling upwards, as the air cascades from my body. The headache I am enduring is indescribable, brought on by the brain cells that are now being stifled from the lack of oxygen. Though my eyes are becoming bloodshot, Hans is staring directly at me. If he wanted to kill me, I'd already be dead. Simply murdering me wouldn't be enjoyable enough, so he wants to prologue my torture. He's going to keep choking me until it finally stops being amusing, consuming even my final moments with extended agony. He wants me to suffer until my dying breath. Er, not that I can breathe anymore, but you know what I mean. Though he claims he's not trying to kill me, it certainly feels that way.

Elsa has endured enough torment for one day. Though my head feels like it's collapsing from pain, my eyes are still focused towards her. Ice is forming around the handcuffs, so it's only a matter of time until they break apart. Thankfully, Hans is too distracted to notice. He is studying the twisted features of my face, enjoying every painful expression I am forced to make. If he wants to observe more of my misery, then he's about to lose the opportunity. Elsa's emotional state is so uncontrollable, her powers have already corroded through the steel. Hans wanted more than anything to piss her off, and he's succeeded beyond words.

Now this smug prick has to deal the wrath he so desperately wanted to provoke. Since the chains are now eroded by the ice particles, I can already see Elsa making her way over towards us. Before Hans can even react, Elsa wraps her hands around his neck, pulling him off me. _"Get off her you monster!"_ she demands, wrestling him against the wall. The moment he gets off me, I gasp traumatically, letting air fill back into my burning lungs.

Hans is now screaming frantically, as Elsa digs her nails into his neck. It only takes seconds until a coating of ice escapes her fingertips, flooding upwards onto his face. His head is slowly being consumed by a layer of ice, as he desperately shouts for help. _"What kind of Godless creature are you?"_ he pleads, watching in horror as his face succumbs to the frosty embrace of Elsa's powers. His mouth is now being covered by the ice, smothering his muffled attempts to scream. He is clutching at his face in defense, however nothing can prevent the contamination from spreading. Elsa's hands aren't even on him anymore, but the ice continues to grow upwards over his face, masking his features through a block of ice.

He stumbles away, tripping almost immediately. That's when his head smashes against the floor, breaking apart into shards of ice. In an ironic twist of fate, the face he coveted so dearly is now shattered apart into a million pieces. His body lays motionless, and there's now a severed neck where a head once resided. While it looks like Elsa wanted to get him off me, it doesn't appear that was intentional. She actually looks pretty damn terrified, even if she just saved my life. Someone's face has just been smashed against the floorboards, so I can understand why she's a bit disturbed.

By this point, his henchmen return to the living room, overhearing the commotion. "_What the actual fuck!"_ one them shouts, observing Hans' decapitated body, positioned right next to a pile of broken ice clumps. They're witnessing the aftermath of an inexplicable, supernal act, so they're trembling in disgust.

Though Elsa is still visibly shaking, she quickly deals with their unwanted presence. _"Get the fuck out of my house!"_ she orders, prompting the wind to blow the door open in demonstration. They quickly heed her advice, sprinting as fast as they possibly could, out into the unforgiving landscape of the snowstorm. By this point the blizzard is so formidable, running into it seems like a death sentence. Regardless, Elsa seems unconcerned with the people who just assisted with a home invasion, and who were accessories to acts of torture. Hans was responsible for deploying the goons, but it's Elsa who sent them packing. She rushes over towards the door, closing it before more snow floods into the room.

With rapid speed, she makes her way back towards me, checking to see if I'm alright. "Please tell me you're going to be fine," she pleads, inspecting the full extent of my injuries.

"I... think so?" I nod with uncertainty. I am caressing the chaffed skin around my neck, feeling the sensation return to my throat. Beyond that, I seem perfectly fine though, thanks to the intervention of Elsa. It's not the time for celebration, because quickly I remember Hans' decapitated body laying a foot away from us. "You... just killed Hans!"

"He was suffocating you! I didn't mean to," she clarifies, staring cautiously at the grotesque sight collected next to us. While it was an unintentional act on Elsa's part, she has just severed the head off Hans, murdering him in the process. It's pretty hard to mourn over my past fiance though, because he was trying to choke me. In my humble opinion, he deserved everything that happened. If anything, he got off easy. He probably didn't feel a thing.

Even if she's just saved my life, it doesn't change the inescapable fact that there's a dead body in our living room. Even in postmortem, Hans is causing us huge problems. How in the holy hell are we going to explain this? If any of those goons call the police, they're going to stumble into our house with a decapitated corpse laying in the living room, and a bathroom covered in blood. That's enough evidence to get us sentenced for the remainder of our lives.

I'm worried about somebody stumbling onto the gruesome details of the scene, but I shouldn't be. No one with any authority was on their way. The blizzard is too severe for any sane person to step outdoors, and his henchmen didn't care enough to seek help anyway. To be honest, we have much bigger fish to fry. Even if he's now dead, Hans has accomplished what he most desperately wanted. He has traumatized Elsa so badly, that the blizzard is essentially unstoppable now. He tortured her to the point where nothing can stop it anymore, not even us.

Hans has lead us right into oblivion. I didn't know it at the time, but the entire world was suffering the symptoms of this blizzard, which wasn't going to end any time soon. Hans has ushered an eternal, apocalyptic winter, one that was about to threaten the entire world. The worst thing is, he didn't even know what he was doing! He died the moment he finally realized what was happening, leaving us in the aftermath. That selfish, stupid idiot has started the doomsday clock, leaving me behind to deal with it. Though Hans is now dead, I have never been more fucked in my life. I have to stop this blizzard at all costs.


	26. Do You Want to Hide a Body?

Elsa has been crying hysterically for the last 20 minutes. I'm attempting to console her.

Unfortunately, it doesn't seem to be working. She's been hyperventilating into my shoulder for quite a while. I'm currently stroking her hair, while my arms are wrapped around her in a comforting embrace. I'm doing everything within my power to relax her, to a remarkably low level of success. Usually I can brighten her spirits with a compliment or two, but this is the worst night of her life. She's going to need a fistful of xanax to ease her anxiety.

She's upset because she just killed a man. It was my ex-boyfriend Hans, to be precise. It's been hard for her to forget, considering his body is still sprawled out on the floor. Everything else has melted, so the only remaining evidence is the corpse. I didn't have the stomach to move it, so instead I tossed a blanket over the grotesque display. Even with a blanket concealing some of the details, Elsa is having a hard time forgetting what happened. I keep insisting that it wasn't her fault, and that the entire thing was a morbid accident. Hans was moments away from potentially killing me, so she's only guilty of coming to my rescue. Elsa is completely innocent, because her powers are what murdered him. The entire mishap was a tragic mistake.

I've been trying to convince Elsa of her innocence, however she refuses to listen. Whether or not it was deliberate, she's stripped someone of their life. That's a pretty traumatizing fact to deal with, even for someone strong like Elsa. I have never seen her so devastated before. I think she overlooks that Hans was a selfish, conniving maniac who was attempting to suffocate me. If the roles were reversed, I'm certain he wouldn't be burdened by any remorse. Thankfully Elsa is absolutely_ nothing_ like Hans. Any sane person would feel regret over taking another person's life, even during such drastic circumstances. She's still trembling from the aftermath, barely able to speak. The Elsa I know has been torn apart.

Indirectly or otherwise, Elsa is responsible for Hans' death. It's pretty difficult to accept. Though I'm not going to miss him, his death is incredibly humbling. It's terrifying how quickly someone's life can end. Hans was having a wonderful time just a few minutes ago, and now he's an immobile heap on the floor. Life was so much simpler only a few hours ago, before I discovered her powers. Everything has been spiraling downwards since that fateful encounter. It feels like every 10 minutes she's reaffirming how incredibly formidable she is, in another dazzling showcase of her strength. One moment she's freezing my sleeve, and then a moment later she's conjuring up a storm. Now her powers have brought the end to someone's life.

Hans is the culprit behind everything. If he wasn't always such an unpredictable bastard, I'd be more surprised. He alternated between claiming to love me, to trying to kill me like it was nothing. Behind that accommodating, charming smile, lingered the mind of someone pretty damn deranged. It was impossible to judge his true nature, because it was always hiding underneath that nice guy routine. He's slapped me before, so I knew he was perfectly capable of physically harming someone. But what he did tonight went beyond domestic abuse, it was something far more sinister. To get what he wanted, Hans was willing to do anything. If home invasion, robbery, assault or even torture were required, then that was perfectly fine by him.

I've always known the potential was there, I just wasn't aware how far he could go. By the point Elsa finally stepped in and silenced him once and for all, he was beyond the point of redemption. There was no use reasoning with him anymore, so he basically forced Elsa's hand. What else could she do, sit there and let him strangle me? It wasn't like she intended to use lethal force. Hans was a dedicated person, someone who chased their goals until the bitter end. As long as he was alive, he was going to pursue us until his twisted vengeance was carried out. Nothing short of permanently incapacitating him was going to stop him. Elsa did the only thing she could.

It's unfortunate we couldn't sort everything out with our words, but sometimes life isn't so easy. Sometimes you get dealt a shitty hand and you have to play the game anyway. If anyone received an unfair punishment, it was Elsa and myself, because we're stuck with the aftermath. We're trapped in this cold, desolate nightmare while he's probably down below in a much warmer residence. Hans is nothing more than pure evil. Er, _was_ pure evil, because as we all know, he's now dead. Referring to him in the past tense still feels weird. I mean, he was alive only an hour ago.

While living with Elsa has always been a dramatic affair, this a brand new level of angst. I'm almost nostalgic for when my only problems revolved around school and homework, before everything escalated into this catastrophe. If things ever return to normal, I will happily complete every homework assignment for the remainder of my life. Just a few hours ago, my biggest concern was underwear shopping. Now I'm dealing with a dead body and the prospect of a perpetual snowstorm. If we can't stop the blizzard that looms over Arendelle, soon there's going to be even more casualties. There's no limit to what this storm can inflict.

Elsa is still resting over me, sobbing uncontrollably. She's been traumatized to almost intolerable levels. There's only so much heartbreak someone can endure before they find themselves broken, beaten and unable to deal with the world anymore. Elsa has been suffering turmoil since childhood, but tonight is easily identifiable as the worst experience of her life. Even so, I can still sense her determination. A weaker person would be giving up. She's an emotional wreck right now, however she continues to fight. Like myself, Elsa is someone who never quits, regardless of how bleak the situation appears.

While I appreciate her endearing spirit, unfortunately she needs to rush her grieving. She needs to stop crying and return to normal immediately. If I sound inconsiderate about her feelings, trust me, it's not my intention. The storm of the century is still brewing outside, hurling mountains of snow in every direction. Even if I'm prone to exaggeration, please believe my sincerity when I say this might be the worst snowstorm ever. Although I'm not a meteorologist by any means, this has to be the most ferocious blizzard in recorded history. I'm not a historian either, but this must be comparable to the eternal winter that caused the eradication of the dinosaurs. If I don't stop Elsa soon, we'll be dealing with a modern mass extinction event.

So if I don't sound particularly caring towards her feelings, it's because I'm more concerned with the fate of Arendelle. While she mourns over what has happened, her powers continue to batter the city into oblivion. The blizzard has calmed down since the confrontation with Hans ended, but it's still pretty damn powerful. Every moment we sit around feeling sorry for ourselves, this God-forsaken storm regurgitates another few inches of snow. There's no time to be compassionate towards Elsa's feelings right now, because lives are at stake. The sooner she composes herself, the better for everyone.

She's not the only person who suffered tonight. Hans was suffocating _me,_ not to mention all the countless injuries I received earlier. I'm not trying to compare the extent of our trauma, but I've had a pretty shitty night myself. I would love to be crying my eyes out too, in fact I've been holding the urge back for a while. Weeping isn't a solution, though. Breaking down isn't going to make anything better. I'm going to continue believing in a tomorrow, until it's been formally cancelled. With Elsa currently indisposed, it's my duty to make sure everything works out. The entire world is counting on me.

We need to piece everything back to together, so it's urgent she snaps back into coherence. I don't care how powerful it is, I'm not going to let any snowstorm ruin my life. Even if living with Elsa is fairly stressful, it's the happiest I've ever been. The only thing more relentless than this storm is my willpower. It doesn't matter how many times I'm thrown to the ground, I always pick myself up. No matter how often life restrains me, I always find a way out. Only self-doubt can hinder a person's conviction, and doubt is a foreign concept to me. As long as I have breath in my body, I'm going to pursue the solution until everything is solved. That, or die trying, whatever wants to happen first.

This is a really grim moment, so I need to fill my mind with motivation. I need to delude myself with optimistic thoughts, to drown out all the nagging, pessimistic ones. I decide to look at Elsa, to find something comforting to distract myself with. Even during the darkest moments, Elsa's beauty helps inspire me. Her skin is many shades of pale, with the milky consistency of snow. I could look at her pale complexion for a million years before growing tired of it. The only thing more amazing is the girl it belongs to, who I would do anything for. Elsa is the reason why I never give up. She's why I fight so hard. She has never needed me so desperately, so I can't let her down. Elsa is the one person who I can never disappoint.

When Hans was asphyxiating me nearly to death, I was looking over towards her. If I was going to die, I wanted to be looking at her. While I felt my body convulse, shutting down from a fatal lack of oxygen, my only thoughts belonged to her. She's been keeping me alive for a while, and she's about to keep me alive through the next shitstorm. With Elsa serving as my incentive, I'm certain nothing can ever stop me. No hurdle is too high, no breeze is too cold, and no problem is too complex to be solved. While the one lingering on the horizon might be the most difficult one yet, it's nothing I can't handle. All I need is Elsa.

* * *

Thankfully for everyone involved, Elsa isn't crying anymore. We're sitting together on the couch, trying to put together a plan. She's since changed into a tank-top and a pair of shorts. Obviously she's still really freaked out, although the crying has briefly subsided. The xanax she took is already doing wonders. Her relaxed demeanor isn't going to last very long, so I need to make the best of it. "Elsa, how are you feeling dear?"

"I've seen better days," she deadpans in a groggy tone. She's resting stiffly on the couch, her expression exhausted and weary. That's actually a good sign, because at least she's returned to normal. Elsa usually acts this indifferently to everything, so it's nice she's behaving regularly. The dreary, frigid girl I love is momentarily back, so we can finally deal with the snowstorm. Elsa eventually decides to speak up again, although about a far less productive subject. "I'm so sorry for all of this," she confesses, looking like she's about to start crying again. "You must hate me."

I will tolerate no more weeping. I bring Elsa into another tight hug, doing everything in my power to prevent the waterworks from returning. "Don't you _ever_ say that! Nothing could ever make me hate you. I still love you to pieces! There's no reason to be apologetic. We're going to be sipping martinis on the beach in no time," I guarantee, trying my hardest to sound optimistic. I actually found her statement pretty funny. The world might potentially be ending, and she's more concerned about me loving her. While there's still a lot of uncertainly revolving around the snowstorm, my love is unconditional. That's one thing she never has to worry about.

Although it's imperative we stop the storm, there's a slightly more grounded issue to deal with... Hans. We've been staring at his immobilized body for the past few minutes, absolutely terrified of going anywhere near it. Not because we're afraid he's going to startle us or anything, because I am absolutely certain he's dead. I mean, he no longer has a head, and it doesn't get any more dead than that. Unless Hans goes all Dawn of the Dead on us, I think we'll be fine. Losing his head has actually significantly improved Hans. He's quiet and he doesn't move anymore, so I actually like him better now.

His presence is still a pretty huge issue, one we need to address immediately. The front door lock is still broken, so time is of the essence. There's currently a chair propped up against that door, but if somebody _really_ wanted in here, there's no way to prevent them. One decent shove and that door will be wide open. If we don't deal with the body soon, we're going to have another horrible problem to deal with. We're both avoiding going anywhere near it, so we're sitting around waiting for a solution to present itself. I'm trying my hardest to brainstorm, when my train of thought is interrupted by a mysterious sound coming the other side of the room. It unexpectedly buzzed into existence, startling us both.

In response, we curiously glance at each other. The next thing you know, we're looking around the room, trying to locate the origin of that peculiar noise. A few seconds later, the sound repeats, and our attention is lent to the direction it came from. It was Hans who was making the sound. A quiet, somewhat muffled buzzing noise that sounded like... a cellphone notification? Yeah, someone is trying to call the guy, and it sounds like the phone rests in his jacket pocket. I hope the memo wasn't that important, because Hans isn't exactly in the ideal condition to be returning anyone's messages. Nothing reduces someone's social habits quite like dying.

Not before long, another notification is heard. It's the sound of a missed message, signaling that it's now going to voice mail. "Hans, why aren't you picking up, you psychopath? I'm driving to Anna's house," the speaker on the voice mail details, sounding absolutely furious with Hans. Even if the voice is muffled, it sounds eerily familiar. My brain is just about to identify the owner of that voice, when Elsa anxiously turns to me. It appears she recognized the voice before myself, growing absolutely panicked because of it.

"That's _Kristoff,_" she deduces, and I'm certain she's right the moment his face pops into my head. It's been a while, but how could I forget his voice? Kristoff, our own personal Judas, has just sent Hans a message describing his plans for the night. The full details are still foggy, however I'm pretty sure the silver lining is... he's on his way to our house! Why the hell is he coming here? While I can't explain why he's irritated at Hans, the more pressing matter is his arrival. From the time he bought me liquor, I know it doesn't take him long to get here. Sure the snowstorm should slow him down considerably, but we don't have long to prepare. He should be here in a few minutes. Considering there's a corpse in our living room, that's a pretty catastrophic problem.

To make matters even worse, the lock is broken. When you have a dead body in your house, love is most certainly not an open door. When Kristoff gets here, forcing his entrance will be simple. Hans has been dead for nearly an hour, but he's still finding inventive ways to ruin my life. He's more of a nuisance in postmortem than when he was actually alive. We're both anxiously looking at each other, moments separated from panicking. What the hell are we going to do? I'm having a hard time thinking rationally. Maybe we could prop his body against the sofa, find a hooded sweater and reenact Weekend at Bernie's? No wait, that's an absolutely terrible idea, so thankfully Elsa supplies a far more logical one.

"We need to move his body into the basement_,_" she proposes, looking like she's about to have a heart attack. Thanks to the ominous potential of the storm, the last thing she needs is more stress. Today has been nothing more than marathon of thoroughly unpleasant moments. Horrible things keep happening in a constant succession, like life itself is engineering new methods of torturing us. It almost feels like tonight will never end, even if we're both long overdue for some sleep. Elsa's nerves have reached their absolute end, about to break any moment now. Fortunately she seems relatively calm compared to before, so the storm isn't getting any worse. Her hysteria can return at any moment, so we have to work fast.

Reacting as quickly as possible, we make our way alongside his body. Although he's recently lost his head, carrying Hans should still be difficult. Even factoring his recent diet, Hans' body is still quite heavy, not to mention how disgusting this will be. Neither of us are strong enough to drag his body downstairs on our lonesome, so our teamwork is required. Except neither of us wants to take the lead by actually touching his remains. We're shooting each other uneasy expressions, waiting for someone to volunteer. I was disgusted by his touch while he was alive, so now that he's dead, I feel like I'm going to vomit. This is the most repulsive thing I've ever done.

Like always, Elsa is the practical one between us, forming a plan within seconds. "Anna you take his legs, I'll take... the part without the head," she reluctantly assigns, thankfully giving me the easier task. I only need to hold his legs, while she familiarizes herself with the side featuring the severed neck. Her powers froze his head clear off, effectively cauterizing the wound and preventing any severe blood loss. The body is still fairly fresh, so at least the smell is tolerable. That doesn't stop this from being absolutely disgusting though, and the look on her face confirms that. We both look like puking is a necessity.

We don't have time to waste. I stifle the urge to faint, and place my hands on his body. With the blanket still wrapped around his carcass, I grab at his legs, while Elsa picks him up by his shoulders. Though Hans was a pretty skinny guy, it still feels like he weighs a few tons. Usually lifting him wouldn't be so difficult, but it's the middle of the night and we've endured an exhausting day. I barely have enough strength to lift my own weight, and now I have to carry Hans down the stairs. I redirect all my remaining energy into my arms, lifting his corpse off the floor. Elsa is nonathletic, so she's having even more difficulty than myself. Somehow we both collaborate well enough to finally hoist his body off the carpet, elevating it enough to be moved.

Although this isn't helping my headache, we urgently begin making our way towards the basement door. Kristoff could arrive at any moment, so patience simply isn't a luxury. It doesn't matter how tiresome this is, there's no use complaining. Quickly we get to the door, and Elsa maneuvers the handle open. Now we find ourselves at the most difficult part; weathering the treacherous path of the stairs. If lifting him wasn't already difficult enough, now we have to consider the issues of elevation. Have you ever helped anyone move before? The biggest issue is always the stairs. You're at another altitude than the other person helping you lift, so watching your footing is really awkward. If one person makes a wrong step, the piece of furniture comes tumbling down.

Except we're not moving a piece of furniture, we're relocating a goddamn corpse. Elsa promptly flicks the light-switch on, illuminating the cellar. The last time I was down here was months ago, during that time I first saw her undressed. This is where she keeps her homemade photography lab. She warned me to always knock whenever I came down here, because she would often develop photographs in her underwear. The heater has been malfunctioning for months, making the basement uninhabitable unless you remove your clothing. I was drenched in sweat long before coming down here.

Since I almost never journey downstairs, I'm unfamiliar with the basement. For the time being it only needs to serve as a storage unit, so I focus on navigating the stairs without tripping. Elsa leads with the more difficult task of taking the bottom, while I trail above her. Despite her having the more strenuous position, it only takes mere seconds before I miss a step, stumbling awkwardly. I do everything in my power to regain my footing, but if I don't let go of the body to coordinate myself, I'll fall with it. My hands are simply too sweaty to continue my grip, so instantly the body fumbles out of our hands, plummeting loudly to the basement floor. The ground is concrete, so the moment it lands, I hear a viscous snapping sound.

While Hans didn't have a broken leg at the time of his death, he's recently just experienced one. The leg is now torn asunder, folded at an impossible angle. You know how ankles usually bend backwards, like when you walk? Well imagine if it was bent forward, smashing the knee joint in the process. If Hans was still alive, he would be screaming in agonizing pain. Instead he remains dead, leaving us behind to scream internally. Elsa stares at me in disbelief, albeit not particularly upset. She almost looks like she expected me to screw up again, simply looking exhausted. "_Really Anna?_ Can you stop being clumsy for 10 fucking seconds? You didn't just break a lamp, that was the remains of a person!"

"Elsa, seriously I tripped! It was an accident, holy shit what are we going-" before I'm even allowed to finish, a startling knock is heard from the living room. It can only be Kristoff, who decided to arrive at literally the worst opportunity. Hans' body has been disfigured in an unspeakably grotesque manner, now resting peacefully against the basement floor. If Kristoff discovers this repulsive scene, we are absolutely doomed.

We couldn't rationally explain this in a million years. We're going to look like murderers! Hans is my abusive ex-boyfriend, so there's a clear motive to explain why we killed him. Oh, and the bathroom is still a bloody mess, so that alone is all the evidence any investigator will need. We both have reputations as antisocial misfits, which is only going to help establish our characters in a negative way. Elsa is known as the weird goth chick, and I'm her equally oddball girlfriend. We're the type of people who get sent to jail for the remainder of our lives, assuming we avoid the death penalty. If not, they're going to fry us during the six O'clock news. We're going to be renown as Arendelle's answer to Ted Bundy.

How can we possibly explain this? What is our legal defense going to be, her magical powers are responsible? Yeah, no court is going to believe that. We have a perfectly benign way to explain everything, however no sane juror will ever accept our story. Assuming the snowstorm doesn't obliterate every courtroom in the city beforehand. For the time being, it is absolutely imperative that Kristoff remains oblivious. That means putting on a huge charade and convincing him everything is fine, to force his exit as quickly as possible. Elsa once again thinks faster than I do, coming up with a plan. "Anna go deal with Kristoff, I'm going to hide the body in the crawlspace. Distract him for as long as possible, and no matter what, do _not_ let him come down here."

"What about-"

_"-Go!"_ she commands, gesturing for me to go upstairs. I quickly submit to her request, running out of the basement like jet packs are strapped to my feet. I slam the cellar door behind me, rapidly making my way into the living room. Elsa was incredibly gracious to assign me the easier job. While she cleans the mess downstairs, I only have to talk Kristoff into leaving, and in the event of a disaster, prevent him from venturing downstairs. It was really delightful that Elsa delegated the simpler task to me, especially considering I dropped the body in the first place. She must really love me to suffer through something so revolting.

Either that, or she simply expected me to screw up again. I hope she made the right decision, and that for once I don't disappoint her. I simply need to convince Kristoff everything is fine, and how hard could that be? It's not like he once was my best friend, who knows all of my nervous ticks and eccentricities. Oh wait he is, so I guess that means I'm pretty screwed! Even if every synapse in my body is pleading me otherwise, I answer his continued knocking from the living room. "Hello? Who is it?" I ask, however I'm already painfully aware of who it is.

"Are you ok?! Did Hans hurt you?" he quizzes, sounding surprisingly concerned for someone who sent Hans here in the first place. He's the asshole who caused this problem, so what does he care? Before I can answer, Kristoff must have noticed the broken lock, and pries the door open without my consent. I try holding him back, but Kristoff is simply too strong for me, effortlessly liberating the door and the propped up chair. When he makes his entrance, he looks cautiously around the room, like he's expecting to see the devil. Instead, he's greeted to the sight of an empty living room. "Where is Hans?"

Even if he clearly drove here, his outfit is covered with snow. From head to toe, every inch of his wardrobe looks frozen, like it could break apart if you tapped it. Instantly he rips his hat and scarf off, drenching snow all over the place. "Um, can I help you?" I demand, upset that yet another person has forced their unlawful entrance into our house tonight. Before I can get too upset though, I notice that his face is riddled with bruises. His entire face is decorated by injuries, like he was the recipient of a severe beating. "Oh my goodness Kristoff, what the hell happened to you?"

"Hans and his goons did this! They broke into my house, beat the shit out of me, and demanded that I tell them where you lived," he apprises, now undoing his jacket, which is equally coated by the snow. He throws it against the carpet, in too much of a rush to hang it properly. He should be stripping his clothing off, before the soaked fabric induces a fever.

Like usual, I find myself really confused. "Wait, you mean Hans interrogated you? He _made_ you tell him? He told us that you volunteered that information willingly!"

"Anna, did you seriously believe Hans? Sure we've been bickering lately, but I would _never_ tell that maniac where you lived! Him and his goons barged into my place, and smacked me around senselessly! He only found out because he looked through my address list," he explains, still looking cautiously around the room. His voice is panicked, and he's speaking rapidly like he needs to relay loads of information. After a few moments he begins to inspect me, scrutinizing my features. "Where is he? Are you alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine," I admit, and before I can continue, I feel his arms joining around my torso. Delighted that I'm alright, he decides to hug me. While normally I'm a huge fan of hugs, his embrace is too tight for my liking, almost like he wants to squeeze the life from me. Weirdly enough, this is the first hug we've shared in years. I'm really glad he's relieved, but I'm having difficultly breathing. _"Kristoff too tight man," _I squeak.

"Oh shit, my bad!" Thankfully his grip loosens, and he take his arms off me. He returns to looking around the room, trying to find something that doesn't seem to be there. "Where is Hans? He broke the fucking lock," he reminds me, still looking around the room like he expects something sinister to appear. "And where's Elsa?"

To answer his questions, I put on my best poker face. I'm glad Kristoff has returned to being a pleasant guy, because I really missed the giant oaf. Even if he's acting quite friendly now, I doubt his consideration will continue if he discovers the secret in the basement. I have to convince him that everything is peachy keen, even if things have never been worse. "Oh Hans, that stinker left ages ago! Yeah he broke the door, but once we talked everything through, he was on his way. Honestly he's not such a bad guy," I awkwardly lie, trying to appear chipper. I'm playing with my braids, attempting to look cute and innocent. If I can persuade him into thinking there's nothing to worry about, he'll be forced to believe me.

Kristoff sees right through my ruse. I'm a terrible liar, and he knows me so intimately. He is looking at me skeptically, already within the process of mentally unraveling my entire story. He's about to say something, when a booming noise comes from downstairs. It sounds like an entire shelf collapsed to the ground, making a humongous explosion of sound. Since I don't hear Elsa screaming for help, I'm going to assume that was merely an unfortunate accident. The scheme still has to persist at all costs. "You need to leave!" I beg, trying my hardest to force him out the door.

_"Out of my way,"_ he insists, gently shoving me out of his path. He heads straight to the cellar door, committed to tearing it open. At this point any pretense of a polite conversation has been thrown away, replaced with an urgent need to discover the truth. He only cares about our well-being, so it's not like he's being a dick. He's only trying to protect us, but if he was really interested in doing us a favor, he should grant us some peace.

"Kristoff you can't go down there! Elsa probably just dropped something," I plead, once again trying to slow him down.

His marching seems to be unstoppable, although he momentarily turns back to face me. "Why? What is she doing down there?"

"Um... that's where she develops her photographs!" I loudly proclaim, praying that Elsa is overhearing this. "It's pretty hot down there, sometimes she takes her clothing off," I admit in an attempt to persuade him, however my words aren't reaching his ears. He continues stomping to the cellar door, ignoring my commands. Since arguing with him isn't working, I decide to physically restrain him, by grabbing at his arm. I'm trying to hold him back, but I'm barely even bothering him. Since I can't outright stop him, I have to stall him for as long as possible. I need to give Elsa all the additional time she requires down there. Hopefully by the time he breaks my grip, she'll already be finished concealing the issue.

He again shoves me way, this time less gently. He continues on his mission uncompromised, about to rip the door open. The second before his hand reaches the knob, Elsa opens the door herself. Both Kristoff and myself pause in shock, looking at Elsa who looks absolutely unfazed. No signs of any accident are present on her person and she's... removed her shirt? Yeah, she's now topless, walking around in nothing but her shorts and a bra. Her skin is sticky with perspiration, making her look like she just ran a marathon. I guess dragging Hans around was pretty exhausting.

Kristoff is awestruck, due to the fact he's never seen her topless before. Ignoring his reaction, Elsa quickly puts on a comforting smile, even though I'm certain she's panicking horribly. "I could hear the commotion from downstairs! Why were you two screaming?" she quizzes, shooting me a knowing look. Elsa must have overheard our conversation, and in an incredible split-second decision, found a way to corroborate our entire story. I warned him not to go down there, because she might be undressed. So what did she do? She took her shirt off. Talk about taking one for the team.

Kristoff is flushing terribly, barely even able to look into her direction. "The door? Broken? Hans? What the hell is going on?" he asks in rapid succession, so exhilarated he's barely even forming coherent sentences. Elsa has completely disarmed him, turning him into an embarrassing mess. The first time I saw her topless, I reacted the same way.

Elsa shoots me an agitated look. If expressions could talk, hers would be saying _"you had one fucking job Anna!_" Thanks to my incompetence, she had to remove her shirt. For a modest girl like Elsa, I can only assume she's pretty embarrassed. It appears like she anticipated this very thing to happen, already prepared to supply an explanation. She turns to Kristoff, still maintaining her dignified demeanor despite being virtually naked. "How about we head into the living room? We can explain the whole thing over some tea. You look absolutely freezing."

Kristoff is having a hard time disagreeing. Although he stormed our house like a bat out of hell, he's now blushing nervously, consumed with uncertainly. Elsa has completely taken control of the situation, subduing Kristoff in the process. He awkwardly nods his head in submission, turning away from the door. With his back towards us, Elsa takes the opportunity to whisper something important into my ear. _"If he goes down there, we are absolutely fucked,"_ she forewarns. I suppose she didn't have enough time to successfully conceal everything. Thankfully it doesn't matter anyway, because Kristoff seems satisfied with our explanation so far.

We're making our way into the living room, the crisis momentarily averted. While I'm only attracted to people of the female variety, sometimes I forget that men still have the capacity to find me attractive. It doesn't usually come up often, other than when it makes creeps like Hans obsessed with me. Elsa has never forgotten her naturally enticing presence, effortlessly redirecting Kristoff's attention away from the basement. She understands her inherent appeal, so she knows that stripping her shirt off can rectify almost any problem. Elsa has already soothed Kristoff's lingering questions, as evinced by the shy grin now plastered on his face. It looks like he missed her.

Elsa has seemingly saved the day. That is until Kristoff turns back towards us, observing her right hand. That skeptical expression from before returns, as he narrows his eyes in confusion. "Elsa... why is your hand covered in blood?"

She holds her arm out, as we both inspect the details of her hand. It's coated in blood, probably because she accidentally touched something she wasn't supposed to. Considering what she was moving, it's not exactly surprising. Either way our charade is now over, as Kristoff looks over at us like we're complete freaks. "Um, I can explain this," Elsa tries to reason, delivering Kristoff an inviting smile. While she's attempting to use her womanly charms to persuade him again, the hoax has thoroughly been debunked. The whole jig is up.

We were so fucking close.

Kristoff is rightfully spooked. He runs through us, now dedicated to opening the door. Not even our screaming can stop him at this point. With all his urgency, he yanks open the door, almost like he wants rip the hinges apart. I have no idea what Elsa managed to accomplish down there, nor am I certain if she succeeded at hiding the body. She is absolutely petrified, so I'm assuming she didn't have much luck. She desperately grabs at his arm, trying to hold him out of the cellar. "_You can't go down there!"_ she screams, clutching at his forearm.

Elsa has never been this panicked before. When she touches his arm, a coating of ice shoots up his sleeve. Once again her powers have betrayed her during an intense confrontation. When Kristoff realizes what is happening, he frantically begins screaming in terror. He clumsily retreats away from her grasp, accidentally falling down the stairs. Still screaming, he tumbles towards the ground with a vicious bang. Everything has gone from bad to worse in about 30 seconds, causing Elsa to literally start shaking from her anxiety. I've never seen her so scared before.

I look downwards to inspect the horrifying details. The fall appears to have crippled Kristoff, although he's still painfully moving. Promptly he turns to his right, observing a trail of blood leading a few feet away. The trail leads directly to Hans' corpse, which has a small shelf pinning it against the floor. Not only did Elsa fail at hiding the body, but it only took her a few steps before bumping into a shelf. Kristoff sees every inch of this grotesque scene, beginning to scream. _"Help me! Somebody help me! Anybody!"_

Our attempts to conceal the body were futile. Everything was for nothing. Kristoff is screaming bloody murder at the top of his lungs. He probably thinks we're serial killers, suspecting that he's our next victim. I'm trying to insist he stop, but he's absolutely terrified of me now. I sprint down the stairs, in the process of assisting him, when I hear something from above. It's the basement ceiling. I look over towards Elsa, who is shaking violently like she's about to faint. Her nerves have been completely destroyed, and she's now unhinged in an uncontrollable way.

Before I can sort anything out, the ceiling begins to collapse. The storm is controlled by her emotions, and she's experiencing the biggest panic attack imaginable. Like a wrecking ball, the intensity of the storm is demolishing our house, which is falling apart around us. The house is now buckling under its own weight, about to cave-in. Elsa runs towards me, tackling me to the ground. She is using her body like a shield, while the debris collapses downwards. I can see the ceiling giving away, as my vision is blinded by falling concrete.

Everything has fallen apart remarkably quickly. We're all about to be buried in a mountain of wreckage. Though the aftermath isn't going to prove fatal for everyone, one of us won't be surviving very much longer. One of us is about to die.


	27. Final Goodbyes are Always the Hardest

I am awoken by the gentle hum of the breeze. The house has been torn apart by Elsa's powers.

As I look around me, all I see is rubble. Broken ceiling fixtures, assorted plumbing, and large slabs of concrete line every inch of the basement. Usually when I wake up, I am greeted to the comforting sight of Elsa, often with a plate of bacon in hand. This time, I'm crawling among a collection of debris and broken industrial material. The house I've grown to love is now a pile of wreckage, scattered all around me. Memories are the only thing left.

There's no time to worry about our home. Elsa can easily afford another one, so that's not an issue. More importantly, I'm sensing something really unusual. It feels like I've lost something really important, almost like a piece of myself is missing. I'm frantically looking around in every direction, trying to figure out what has disappeared. Quickly I remember what is most important... Elsa! We were together when everything collapsed, but now she's nowhere to be seen. I desperately need to find her.

As I prop myself up, a jolt of pain shoots through my left arm. It's been pinned underneath a large piece of scrapped piping. When I try to squirm around, my arm begins to sear with intense discomfort. Although the pipe isn't hard to remove, the uncomfortable pain in my arm persists. My entire body feels stiff, like I've been asleep for hours. Since I was sleeping over concrete, every inch between my neck and stomach is numb. It feels like somebody kicked me in my chest. My back is also really killing me, probably thanks to the awkward angle as I was snoozing in. While I've had some really rude awakenings before, this really takes the cake.

Even if I'm sore, I have no time to waste. I look around the basement, finding nothing but stationary rubbish. No clear signs of life are visible. The only sound filling the air is the furious breeze of the blizzard. The temperate has dropped to intolerable levels, similar to the climate of being outdoors. Although this basement used to be boiling, I've already started to shiver. _"Elsa where are you?"_ I call out, begging that she answers. The only response is the wind, still screeching like it never intends to stop. Now that I think about it, the sound seems to be coming from upstairs. I look upwards, noticing that the basement stairs have nearly been destroyed.

There are large gaps on almost every step, like the wood itself has sunken away. Some steps are missing entirely. They're really dangerous, because one false step will buckle the entire thing. It doesn't matter how hazardous they may be, I begin making my way upwards. Since I'm actually being careful with my footing for once, plotting the trip upstairs is relatively easy. Two other people have fallen down these wretched stairs today, so I'm making sure I don't join their unfortunate ranks. If anything, walking up the stairs is the easy part. Everything else is going to be difficult. It looks like the entire house has been gutted by a hurricane.

I'm now upstairs, and to my surprise the house is partially still standing. While it's an absolute mess, at least it hasn't completely fallen apart. It looks like a nuke went off in the living room, demolishing everything in its path. The first thing I notice are the large gaps in the ceiling. Beams of wood have fallen from above, smashing nearly every piece of furniture. The television has been pushed over, causing the screen to crack into a million pieces. A large brick has crashed into the side of the coffee table. Lighting fixtures are hanging from the sockets, now devoid of any light. The only piece of furniture that survived is our couch, which is merely covered in dust. Did I mention the overabundance of dust? There's so much sawdust polluting the room it's hard to breathe. It has contaminated every inch of the house.

I'm assuming the upstairs interior is in a similar state. Actually there's no reason to assume, because there's a gaping hole in the ceiling I can see through. Even though I'm in the living room, I'm looking upwards, gawking at what used to be our upstairs bathroom. Yeah, it looks equally ruined. While the house I've lived in for months is now basically a pile of garbage, fortunately it hasn't tumbled down entirely. It's still standing, albeit only for the time being. Things could certainly be worse. On the bright side, at least no one appears to be harmed. Only possessions have been lost. There's no use getting sentimental, because everything is easily replaceable.

The walls are creaking violently. This rusty old shithole of a house always creaks, although never this clearly before. It's only a matter of time until everything collapses completely. It's structural integrity has been damaged so badly, that a gentle breeze could knock it down. With the snowstorm still roaring outside, we're in no shortage of breezes. The most powerful winds ever recorded are still raging outside, just as relentless as ever. It doesn't take long to pinpoint where the wind was coming from. Thanks to the broken lock, the wind blew the front door wide open. I dash over towards it, urgently slamming it shut. With the door closed, the temperature is slightly more bearable, however still far below the point of freezing. I've never been this cold in my life. My joints are so numb it's hard to move.

_"Elsa are you in here?!" _I once again call out, this time louder than before. My voice echoes through the shambles of the house, although no one responds. Once more I find myself all alone. I've never felt so isolated before, so it's actually quite eerie. As I peep through the window, all I see is an unoccupied wasteland stretching on for miles. For all intensive purposes, Arendelle seems to be dead. Elsa has single-handedly closed the entire city down, leaving nothing more than a deserted tundra, entirely devoid of life. The only movement outside is the snowfall. I was really worried before, but now I feel downright scared. It feels like I'm the last person on Earth.

Except that's ridiculous, though! I have no idea where that stinker ran off to, but Elsa must be somewhere near. Obviously no one's going to be walking around in a blizzard, so that explains the lack of people outside. Everyone is indoors, warmly bundling themselves in their blankets, counting down the seconds until the storm inevitably stops. And it _will_ stop, really soon. The moment I find Elsa, we're going to sort everything out. However I'm still not seeing her anywhere, and she surely isn't in the basement anymore. She couldn't have wandered off into the storm, could she? She was basically in her underwear at the time, so running into the blizzard would be an act of suicide.

While the cold never bothers Elsa, she's not immortal. The cold may not effect her, but walking around in this wind would shred you to pieces. The hail alone could bludgeon a person to death, so surely Elsa isn't out there. I'm convinced she's probably just hiding, maybe changing upstairs or something... that is, until I observe a note on the coffee table. To assure the wind didn't blow it away, it's been anchored underneath a brick. I liberate the letter and begin curiously reading it, recognizing the handwriting as Elsa's right away. She's personally transcribed the letter, in fancy cursive writing.

Why would Elsa write me a letter, though? Why couldn't she just deliver this message herself? She's so old-fashioned, that this seems like something she would do. As I dart through the letter, quickly my heart begins to sink. She's taken a long time piecing this message together, choosing her words really carefully. She must have spent an hour writing her manifesto, and I'm rapidly racing through it in mere seconds. It's helping me piece everything together. Turns out, I'm more screwed than I ever could have imagined.

* * *

"I'm already gone if you're reading this. We both know I'm not the best writer, Anna. But the words were in me, so I said fuck it and wrote them anyway. I felt an explanation was owed. I wanted to say goodbye.

Repeat every word that I write to you, so you understand everything crystal clear. I've done everything I can to warn you. There's something inside me, and it's been difficult to explain. This isn't a game anymore. People are dying thanks to me. I now realize how severe everything is, and unfortunately this is where your involvement ends. There's nothing that can stop this storm. I'm a ticking time bomb. I can only put as much distance between us as possible, so eventually when I go off, none of the shrapnel hits you. Pain is something I can deal with, but not when it incorporates you. I can't stomach to hurt you anymore. I just destroyed our house, putting you into danger once more. This is only the beginning of what I can do.

I want to thank you so much for everything. I had nothing before you. I remember the first day we met, when you knocked on my door, nervous and scared of talking to me. Even if you were a dork, you were totally adorable. I can't believe that the oddball little redhead I met that day, would become my favorite person. You're the only friend I've ever had. You're the only friend I've ever needed. I surrendered my broken, fractured soul to you, and you smiled. You're my kind of people, Anna. We're a rare breed. You're like the sister I never had.

You showed me what being normal feels like. To have loved ones, and to be apart of a family. Even if our family was dysfunctional, and we were outcasts, I felt like I belonged. For the first time in my life, you made me feel like a regular person. I'm not though. We can put on our happy faces and pretend everything will be fine, but we both know it won't be. Knowing me is suffering. You need to forget about me, and move on with your life. You're still young. You're infinitely beautiful. You can still find someone else, and live a joyous life. You have your whole life ahead of you, while the only path I have leads to nowhere. It has reached its end.

Ask yourself a question; where are we now? What has become of our life? Do you recall what we used to be? Do you remember when we watched movies together? Now we're dealing with dead bodies. Due to my powers, people are actively dying now. This kind of horror is senseless. Isolation is the only solution. If I can keep myself away from people for long enough, eventually the storm will end. I have to keep myself away from people for the rest of my life. I've grown to appreciate the company of other people, but it's a luxury I simply cannot afford. It's a gift bestowed only to the privileged. My only choice is to run away. It's best you never see me again. Stay away from me.

Don't follow me into nowhere. When I run, don't come find me. Don't pray for me, for it's all my fault. Let your memories of me fade away. Almost everyone who has ever known me is dead. Don't let that happen to you. It was insane to ever think we could be a couple. It was absurd to think this curse could ever permit me to be happy. I saw the end before the beginning. I knew this was going to happen, and yet I allowed it to happen anyway. It's been the highlight of my existence to know you, but it's time to face the facts. We'll never see each other again. I'm so sorry for everything. I'll always remember you, but I hope you forget me. My only legacy is the pitiful kingdom of isolation that I broke apart. For dishonoring our love, I deserve to be forgotten.

Love eternally, until the moment that I die and even beyond, your friend and lover _Elsa._"

* * *

Gee, I've finally discovered something gloomier than Elsa; her writing! Her letter makes Stephen King look like the Teletubbies. I know she was really depressed when she wrote that, but my goodness was that somber. She could make Marry Poppins slit her wrists. Regardless of the tone, her underlying message seems pretty clear. Basically, she ran away in order to protect me. She dropped a house over us, so I understand why she freaked out. I mean, she was right about nearly killing me... um, a couple of times. She's also absolutely correct about our lives being screwed up lately. That's the understatement of the century.

I don't know whether to crumple this letter up in anger, or to preserve it within a frame. If her words are sincere, we'll never see each other again. This might be the last message I ever get from her. I can't think of a worse fate than never seeing Elsa again. That's more miserable than being swallowed up by the snowstorm. Look, I'm glad she discovered a way to end the blizzard, but it's not the only method! She's basically giving up, abandoning me in the process. She claims to be doing this to avoid harming me. Trust me, nothing will hurt more than being deserted again. No matter what, she's the one person who I thought would never leave me. If she knows anything about me, she'd realize this will never work. I don't care what it takes me, I'm going looking for her.

If that means recklessly running into that snowstorm, then so be it. She claims fleeing will cancel the storm, well it's still going on! Her attempts have been futile so far, and if anything, it's actually grown even worse. The storm is still spewing mountains of snow in every direction. Actually now that I'm rereading the letter, certain parts are starting to unnerve me. It almost reads like a subtle suicide note, almost like she doesn't intend to survive through the storm. I can only assume Elsa is an emotional wreck right now, probably unable to think clearly. She might need me, so it's urgent that I find her. According to the still working clock on the table, I've only been asleep for a few hours. Elsa couldn't have wandered off very far.

I'm going to find her, talk her into ending this storm, and everything is going to return relatively to normal. I'm prepared to pursue her until my dying breath. I'm just about to find warmer clothing and some important survival tools, when I hear a muffled moan coming from the hallway. Since the groan was masculine, it can't belong to Elsa, but I run into the direction it came from. It doesn't take long to confirm who the moan escaped from... _Kristoff!_ He faints against the wall, clutching against his stomach. In all my haste to find Elsa, I completely forgot about him buried underneath the wreckage. To be honest, his arrival earlier almost felt like a dream. As I inspect his body, quickly I come to a horrifying discovery. He's on the verge of dying.

* * *

I've since helped Kristoff into the living room, and he's now resting on the couch. I've told him about my relationship with Elsa, the story behind her powers, what happened to Hans, and even about the snowstorm. He sat quietly the entire time. Certain things were difficult for him to accept, but it's not like an alternative explanation exists. He saw his sleeve freeze right before his eyes, so there's no other way to rationalize everything. Surprisingly, he's taken everything remarkably well. An entire lifetime of being my friend has prepared him for anything. Surreal things are constantly happening to me, so perhaps he's just used to it. When you're friends with me, you have to be ready for anything.

He's lost a lot of blood, and he's pretty damn groggy, so perhaps that's the reason why. It doesn't really matter anyway. He's about to die, so I only confessed everything as a final act of courtesy. I haven't been entirely honest with him lately, so I thought it was the least I could do. Before he dies, he deserves to know the truth. He wanted to help me, so I've thoroughly explained the entire problem to him. Now that he's caught up, he's finally prepared to offer his advice. He's probably the last person alive who can actually assist me. I've never needed his input more. This time, the problem seems almost impossible to conquer.

Kristoff is sprawled out on the couch, his pain dulled by some leftover anesthetic. His back was broken after falling down the stairs, and his legs were shattered by the falling debris. He claims to have a stiff neck, so I'm assuming it's been fractured too. Beyond supplying some pain-killers, there's really nothing I could do for him. The power is down, so calling for assistance is out of the question. Thanks to the storm, no one will come to help anyway. I couldn't possibly take him outside in his current state, because he wouldn't even make it past the porch. The room is completely dark, only illuminated by a few candles I found, plus the sparkly glow of the snow outside. It's surprising how reflective the surface of snow can be.

Thankfully he's mostly absent from pain. His body is about to fail him, and that's absolutely clear to see. If Elsa was around, her powers could perhaps resuscitate him, but unfortunately she's probably miles away now. Although it's imperative that I find her, it's even more important I stay with Kristoff. Since he doesn't have very long, I want to stay with him until his tragic end. I'm doing everything to make this ordeal as pleasant as possible. I'm trying to comfort him by clutching his hand, though it already feels ice cold. I'm holding his palm, however his body is so numb he can't return my grasp. At this point, he can barely even move. "I'm so sorry," I admit simply, overlooking the collection of his wounds.

"I already _told_ you," he groans, rolling his eyes in protest, "it's not_ your_ fault. There's nothing you could have done differently." He's trying his hardest to stop me from feeling guilty. While that's actually really sweet of him, it's not working. My best friend in the world is about to die, indirectly because of me. I didn't personally hurt him, but he wouldn't be in this situation without knowing me. He only came here to help me, and now he's dying. Thanks to my eccentric taste in women, he's suffering from a broken back and internal hemorrhaging. He'd be alive and well if he simply never knew me.

Looking back, all the mistakes are so obvious. Kristoff has been my best friend for years. He's the only friend I've ever had, other than Elsa. I've known this big, lovable oaf since childhood. I thought he was the coolest guy on the block, because his family owned a pet reindeer. Like how totally awesome is that? I've known him for so long, that eventually I started taking him for granted. He was _always_ there for me, like a brick wall I could forever lean on. He's easily the most reliable person I've ever known. When someone is always so consistent and responsible, it's easy to overlook them for someone flashier. Elsa was the more spontaneous, exciting person, so I became fixated on her.

But Kristoff has _always_ been there for me. We were in class together when I first noticed Elsa. When Hans was attacking her in the cafeteria, he helped me find her. To be honest, I likely wouldn't be alive without his influence. Sure, there were some dramatic moments between us - I don't think I'll ever forgive him for asking Elsa out - but ultimately he's been a saint. He's put up with me for years, and his patience was rewarded with a fractured neck. While we've had our disagreements before, he certainly didn't deserve this. He was only trying to help me, and how was his compassion repaid? By having a ceiling collapsed over him. If he didn't care about me, he would be living to see tomorrow.

I'm smiling in his direction, trying to make his final moments as pleasant as possible. I'd start dancing around the room if that would brighten his disposition. I've never been very good at consoling people, so I'm not really sure what to say. "How's the pain? Is there anything I can fetch you?" I ask him, trying to interrupt the uncomfortable silence.

"My legs are killing me, daggers are poking my back, oh and my neck feels contorted... Meh, I can't complain," he quips, shooting me a familiar smile. He can barely even move his neck but he's still smiling, trying his hardest to brighten the mood. At all costs, he's trying to downplay the seriousness of the situation. Although he's a pretty rugged guy, so perhaps the pain isn't that intolerable to him. Either way, he's attempting to ease my guilt. He's undergoing a terrible, grisly demise, and the only thing on his mind is my comfort. "How are _you_ feeling though? Your girlfriend kinda just ran away, so that's gotta suck."

"Elsa can wait! I'm going to stay with you for... however long it takes. It's literally the least I could do. I mean, we're in this mess because of me," I insist, squeezing his hand as tightly as possible. I've overlooked him thanks to Elsa for long enough. This is my last chance to show my appreciation towards him, and I wouldn't pass it up for anything. I can't rewrite the past, but I can stop the same mistakes from being repeated.

Kristoff is now stirring around, restless. "You know, I have to hand it to you... I always knew you two were close. Sure you were living together, but as a couple?! Damn girl, how the hell did you manage that?" he praises, sounding like he's quite proud of me. He actually sounds impressed, like he can't believe that I managed to get Elsa to date me. If he could congratulate me with a high five, I'm absolutely sure he would. If there are any hard feelings, he's doing a good job concealing them. "To think that _Anna,_ the class dweeb, bagged the hottest girl in the school. Seriously, how did you do that?" he quizzes with an awkward smile, almost like he's seeking advice.

I can't help but giggle at his enthusiastic curiosity. The world is ending, and the guy is currently dying, yet he's still finding ways to make me laugh. Although I'm laughing, it's really bittersweet, since this might be the final time. "Honestly? I have no idea how I managed that. Elsa is beyond my league in every way possible. I guess I'm just dedicated," I explain, trying to be modest. Finally I get the opportunity to brag about my relationship, and I have to be humble. What a bitter twist of fate. "You know Elsa really did like you though! She was so devastated about the party..."

"Wait. What, how so? She never returned _my_ calls."

"She was upset! She heard about what you did. After you dropped us off, you went back to the party and started flirting with some other girl! Elsa was actually really upset," I remind him in the gentlest way possible, trying not to provoke him. I'm sure he had a reason, I'm simply relaying our side of the story.

"Are you kidding me? Anna, that was my_ cousin._ She was drunk and needed a ride. I waited a month for Elsa to call me back!" he informs me, and I almost feel like smacking my forehead. Like always, I completely misread the situation. If was Elsa was around, I'm sure she would be apologetic. Frankly, I've really missed talking to him. He's in a lot of pain, so I'm certain sitting around in silence would be more comforting. Even so, he's forcing small talk because he knows I hate awkward silences. He's about to die, and he's still being considerate towards me. His devotion is absolutely endearing.

Touched beyond words, I begin to cry. While I'm still smiling at him, tears are trickling down against my will. It doesn't take long until Kristoff sees my shift in ambiance. Since he knows me so well, he knows exactly how to brighten my mood. "You know, I think it's for the best. You get a hot girlfriend, and I don't even have to feel rejected. I'd rather have her be gay. That's a lot easier on the ego," he jests, once again causing me to giggle. This is the bleakest moment of my life, and yet he's still cheering me up. He's been making me laugh during inappropriate moments since childhood. I remember when we used to crack jokes through class, to the annoyance of everyone around us. To claim I will miss him is a massive understatement.

When no one else was willing to be my friend, Kristoff was there for me. He was my brother from another mother. After Hans turned me into the laughing stock of the school, Kristoff remained my friend, even to his detriment. Kristoff helped ward off bullies for most of my life, beating up anyone who tried to tease me. It made him into an outcast too, but it never bothered him. Looking back, I can't believe how severely I've overlooked his sacrifices. He's the best friend anybody could ever ask for, and I treated him like seaweed. He's done so many things for me, and I've never even thanked him.

In retrospect, some comments are really regrettable. Out of jealousy, I once compared him to a clump of dirt. When he went out with Elsa, I turned him into a scapegoat for all my bitter resentment. In actuality, the whole thing was entirely my fault. He asked her out first, and that pissed me off. I was so hopelessly in love with Elsa, that I badmouthed everything that stood in my way. Throughout this entire ordeal, Kristoff has actually been a really awesome guy. "I'm gonna miss you buddy," I confess with a crooked smile hung on my face, still sobbing. The gravity of the situation has finally sunk in. I'm finally beginning to appreciate him, and now I'm going to lose him.

"I'm gonna miss you too dork," he assures me, warily grinning back at me. He's so predictable. He just can't compliment me without adding _"dork"_ to the mix, almost like he's embarrassed admitting how much he loves me. I understand the real sentiment behind his words, and I'm absolutely certain every word is spoken with affection. For a guy who's about to die, he seems pretty damn accepting. If he holds any angst over his fate, he's doing a remarkable job hiding it. "I'm going to assume you're planning on finding Elsa? Like, the moment I croak, I'm certain your mission involves locating her at all costs. Probably risking your life, endearing great peril along the way, not to mention all the collateral damage. Am I correct feisty pants?"

"That pretty much sums it up, yeah. It's freaking crazy, but that's basically the plan."

"Well in that case, I've got something in my pants for you."

_"Kristoff!"_

"No, in my pocket you sillyhead," he clarifies, gesturing his head downwards, since it's the only thing he can move anymore. "The keys to my car! It's parked right outside. If you're going looking for her in this weather, you're going to need assistance. It's not like you can triumphantly ride a reindeer."

"But I don't know how to drive!" I protest, within the process of fishing out those keys. I hold them out in front of me, in disbelief that he would actually hand them over. True to his word, Kristoff has given me the keys to his precious car. Trust me, he really loves that thing. That's the most touching gift anyone has ever given me. That's more meaningful than the necklace Elsa gave me earlier. More than likely, it's a preordained fact that I'm going to wreck that thing, so Kristoff really must adore me. It's not like he'll need it anyway, but it's really touching that he believes in me.

"Anna, it's not like there's going to be many people on the road. The streets are literally empty. Do you remember when we used to play Mario Kart together?" he asks, prompting me to nod in assurance, "well it's just like that. You stick the keys in the ignition, you turn the damn thing on, and then you move really fucking slowly, do you follow me? Just think of it like a big metal box that protects you from the hail. You're going to need all the help you can piece together," he explains, although he's forgetting how miserably I failed whenever we played racing games. I might be the first person in history to suck at Mario Kart, so I cannot imagine the difficulties of driving a car.

A month ago, I could barely even make toast, yet he thinks I can drive a large steel torpedo through a snowstorm? In all likelihood, I'm going to crash that thing the moment it gets revved up. I'm going to try my hardest, but succeeding almost seems impossible. This resembles a suicide mission more than an actually plausible adventure. He can sense every ounce of my uncertainly, growing quite concerned. "Wait, why the long face? I thought you were dedicated to finding her?"

"No, I most certainly am! I just have a long history of disappointing people," I remind him, nervously rubbing my forearm. I've been so adsorbed by the recent drama, that I was distracted from my aching arm. Yeah, like I needed _another_ obstacle. Like things aren't bleak enough. "It's just that... all the people who believe in me are gone. Everyone I've ever loved is dropping dead like flies. First I lost my mom, then all my friends, and now I'm going to lose _you._ Shit, Hans is dead too! I'm just so unsure. If anything happens, and I end up losing Elsa, I'm going to have _nothing_ left. Even our house is now destroyed, so I'll be homeless. She's the only person I have left, and she abandoned me too."

"Anna sweetheart, I know you've been through a lot of bullshit lately, but have you looked outdoors lately? This isn't some freak bad weather, this is the end of the fucking world as we know it! Look up _apocalypse_ in the dictionary, it has a pretty gloomy definition. Something about the annihilation of all life on Earth. You know, if that kind of thing bothers you. People are going to die Anna, in the _millions._ Arendelle is going to be smeared off the map. Look, I'm not going to be around to see the future, but I certainly hope there is one. No matter what, you need to stop this storm, and it doesn't matter what you need to do," he insists in a demanding monologue, doing everything in his power to sell his point. He knows that my doubt may prove fatal, so his only intention is to inspire me.

For once I find myself being the more rational person. The task seems so impossible, and the consequences are so overwhelmingly sinister. It feels like the whole world is pressuring me to succeed, which is probably apart of his plan. "Do you seriously think I can do it? You know I'm going to try regardless, nothing is going to prevent me from finding her... but do you seriously think I can succeed?"

"Anna, I know you! When you're with Elsa, nothing makes you happier. Do you remember when you were briefly engaged to Hans, and you danced around the school like a buffoon all the time? Well, you're even happier when you're with her. Elsa is like your other half. She completes you. You actually found another girl as weird as you, and you have to pursue her no matter what," he urges, even if his voice is getting fainter. Yeah, the waterworks are over. Not only has Kristoff effortlessly stopped me from crying, but I actually heel hyped! He's such a good motivational speaker, he's actually made me excited for my suicidal mission into the storm. "Nobody is more committed than you are. Your dedication is almost kinda creepy, at times. If there is anyone who can stop this snowstorm, it's _you._"

I feel like I can do anything. I feel like Elsa is just a block away, and that I'll find her in mere moments. It doesn't matter how far I must venture, how long it takes me, or what I must do, I'm going to find her. As long as my body still functions under any capacity, I'm going looking for her. Any sense of doubt has been cleansed from my mind, replaced with an unconquerable thirst for Elsa. Kristoff is bleeding to death before my eyes, and yet he's spending his final moments inspiring me. He knows the severity of the storm, and he knows that if he prepares me well enough, I'll stop it. He's actively saving the entire world. "Dude, I've said this already, but _seriously,_ I am going to miss you. You're my best friend."

"I'm not particularly sure why, but you're my best friend too," he quips, once again trying to add levity to a hopelessly grim scene. His state only seems to be getting worse. His skin is now pale like chalk, probably from the lack of blood. While he must be in terrible pain, he continues to encourage me even during his final moments. "You know, I've always sensed something great about you. You weren't like the other girls in class, you were just... different. That's why I stuck around you, because I always had this feeling, like you were destined to achieve greatness one day. I know you can do it. The next time you see Elsa, give her a kiss for me. I hope _you_ believe in yourself, half as much as I do. Please prove me right."

Words cannot describe my invigoration. I'm now standing, enthusiastically pumping my fists in the air, like I'm overhearing the _Rocky_ soundtrack. I never thought a grueling adventure could sound so appealing, but I actually feel excited for it. "Kristoff my man, you don't have to worry! I won't let you down. I'm used to disappointing people, but not when it really matters! I'm the one constant force in this world. If there's one person who can actually stop Elsa, it's yours truly. If I was put on this Earth to stop this snowstorm, then you can already consider it over. I'm going to find Elsa, stop this God-forsaken blizzard, and then we're going on a vocation to somewhere warm as hell! The storm will _not_ rage on. The cold has never bothered me anyway, motherfucker!"

Kristoff has done a wonderful job reaffirming my faith in myself, and I can't wait to thank him. "Dude, do you know how much I love you? Because I totally do..." When I turn back into his direction, looking forward to seeing his reaction to my speech, I realize that he's not moving anymore. Although it was difficult for him to move before, he's quite literally not even breathing. _"K-Kristoff?"_

I put my hand on his chest, confirming that his heart has stopped beating. It feels like a shadow has crossed my heart. The inevitable has finally happened, dampening my mood considerably. While I feel like weeping, and collapsing over his body in mourning, I remain composed. It feels like every inch of my body is shaking, but I defiantly stand my ground. He knew I had the potential to save the world. He tried his hardest to pump me up, and set me loose on Elsa. I refuse to allow myself to be torn up over this. Kristoff used his final moments on this planet to encourage me. If I allow myself to cry, and break down once more, then his death will be meaningless. If I don't stop this storm, then his death accomplished absolutely nothing.

Kristoff has once again sacrificed himself for the greater good. Except it's no longer in a small-scale way, he martyred himself for the sake of the world. His dying breath was used to inspire me. He didn't recant some regretful sin, he didn't bother with some wise statement, he didn't even say he loved me... his only goal was help me. He's been helping me my entire life, and the last thought in my head involves disappointing him. However, I am upset that I couldn't tell him that I loved him. I was just about to, when he passed away. I've known him for years, and I never told him how much he meant to me. Now I'll never have the chance. I don't have much time to spare, but I want to grant him one last favor.

In his pocket, I find his wallet. Sorting through it, I locate his licence. In the event that somebody finds his body, I place his licence in the front pocket of his shirt. If someone finds him, I want them to identity him right away. I want the entire world to know that he was _Kristoff,_ my friend right until the end. I don't want his body to be mistreated like Hans', I want his family to share an open-casket funeral. I'll definitely be there, with a long list of things to say in his appraisal. For the first, and unfortunately last time, I press my lips against his forehead. He can't feel the sensation anymore, but I do it because I love him so. That's one regret I wasn't going to have. I've often remarked about not having any friends, well apparently there was one notable exception. He was the best friend I'm ever going to have.

I'm about to return his wallet, when I unintentionally flip to the front fold. Proudly exhibited is a picture of the two of us, taken back when we were children. In the photograph, we're both smiling like it was the happiest moment of our lives. That's not surprising, because we always used to smile back then, before everything got so fucked up. What's shocking is that he actually cherished our friendship enough, to keep this decrepit old photo. I'm going to keep it with me, so I have something of his. The same photo that he adored, is never going to be forgotten. I'm going to keep it for the rest of my life. Along with his influential words, this serves as the final memento of my best friend. It means the world to me. I'll use it to propel myself further.

I look at him once more. I have to use his dying words to inspire me, for I need to stop this storm now. His last words were "_please prove me right,"_ and he can rest assured I will. I slip the picture into my back pocket, and smile at him for the final time. Every moment I stay here, more people are being hurt. All on my own, I have to get ready for the most daunting task of my life. I've never been this alone before. I mean, literally every person I know other than Elsa is dead. It's hard feeling lonely, when the weight of the world is resting on me. There's no uncertainly in my mind.

The entire world is counting on me. If I fail, then Kristoff wasted everything for nothing. I cannot allow that. While the world will never know his quiet sacrifice, I can never forget what he gave up. Today I said goodbye to the two people I love the most. Thankfully Elsa is still alive, so I have the chance to correct everything with her. Some mistakes don't need to be repeated. Some farewells are not absolute. I have to prepare myself now, because I have the world to save. It won't be easy, but I'll never give up. I'm a soldier of my love. Giving up is something I never do.


	28. Indestructible

The world is ending, and what am I doing? I'm walking around the house in my underwear.

Normally I would never strut around in my undies, but there's no one around for miles. There's no reason to fear someone walking in on me. As long as that snowstorm continues to rage on, Arendelle is basically a deserted wasteland. It's my responsibility to put an end to this storm, once and for all. No matter what, I have to journey into the heart of the blizzard and find Elsa. I must hold her accountable for abandoning me, especially in this crumpling mess of a house. I understand her actions were rushed, made under severe panic, but doing that to someone you love is really shitty.

No time is being wasted while I prepare. My clothing was absolutely filthy and tattered after the ceiling collapsed, so everything has been stripped off. It's not like ripped-up, ratty clothing is going to keep me warm. Since my face is grimy from dust and perspiration, I've decided to take a small break to rinse myself off. If Elsa sees me in my current state, she's probably going to have another panic attack. With the aid of some damp towels, I'm cleaning myself using the kitchen sink. It's not exactly the most pleasant way to wash yourself, but both bathrooms are completely destroyed. Oh, and did I mention I can't even go upstairs anymore, because it might collapse at any moment? I won't be winning any beauty pageants, but I'll be presentable enough to venture outdoors.

I'm wearing nothing but my cotton underwear, washing my face in the sink, preparing to embark on a grueling mission. Even my bra has been discarded into a pile of dirty, shredded clothing. Usually I would never walk around like this, but all my house guests are kinda... um, dead. This wretched storm has taken everything from me. Both Kristoff and Hans are dead, Elsa has fled the scene, and even my home is on the verge of tumbling down. This blizzard is not going to take anything more from me. While it's important I prepare myself for the journey outside, I have to hurry before the house falls apart completely. The sooner I'm out the door, the better for everyone.

Stopping this blizzard feels like an impossible task. I used to believe that nothing was entirely hopeless, but this comes really damn close. While nothing will stop me from trying with all my might, I have to admit my prospects look fairly bleak. I have a snowball's chance in hell, which is coincidentally where I'm trapped right now. This feels like hell on Earth. Sometimes life is awesome. Other times, it uses your tears as lubricant while it hate-fucks you. Recently I find myself in the latter category. Occasionally life happens in the worst ways, often bombarding you all at once. However, hope isn't about deluding yourself into thinking a problem isn't big, it's about accepting the challenge and trying your hardest anyway.

If I'm being honest with myself... the possibly of my success is dangerously close to zero. I can barely even function when Elsa is around, and now it's my responsibility to find her. Certainly I've had to deal with a lot of dramatic things lately, but I've always had Elsa to help guide me. Now I'm facing the biggest problem I've ever endured, and she's nowhere to be seen. Only one person has ever supported me, and I can't confide in her anymore. Usually when I'm dealing with a huge problem, I would ask Elsa for some comforting advice. Whenever I needed some support, she was right there for me. I could crawl into bed next to her, and we would cuddle until the problem didn't seem so bad. Even if she's always been right beside me, she's now gone.

While my optimism is still really high, I can't stop myself from missing Elsa terribly. Believe or not, I haven't spent such a long break from her in months. We sleep together, we spend virtually every moment together, and even at school we're not separated for long. Whether or not I like admitting it, Elsa has frozen my heart. My life is miserable without her. I've grown so dependent on her, that our relationship feels like an addiction. I feel like I'm experiencing violent withdrawals, urgently in need of an Elsa fix. I already miss her so severely it hurts. I need to use my craving for her as motivation, to propel myself further. I don't care if it kills me, I'm certain I'll see her again.

After a few minutes, I finish washing myself in the kitchen. I'm not exactly the picture of sophisticated grace, but at least I don't resemble a coal miner anymore. I make my way into the living room, to start sorting through our shopping bags. I'm trifling through the clothing, trying to find something suitable to brace through the weather. If I'm seriously going outside, I'll need several layers of my thickest, warmest clothing. Since going upstairs isn't an option anymore, it's actually quite convenient we went shopping earlier. I'm going to require every loose strip of fabric I can piece together.

I'm sorting through the bags, until eventually I notice a blouse on the floor. I recognize the black, lacy shirt as the one Elsa was wearing during the shopping spree. She removed it once we got home, discarding it next to our shopping bags. It's the one with the mostly transparent sleeves, one of her absolute favorites. Elsa wears this thing so often it's beginning to fall apart. It probably cost a fortune when she first bought it, however the fabric has since started to deteriorate. Even in its ratty condition, it's drenched in Elsa's beautiful aroma. It smells precisely like she does.

The scent makes me even more determined to see Elsa again. I've just had a huge, nostalgic reminder of how badly I miss her. I'm staring at her shirt, memorizing the complicated lace embroidery. In a moment of weakness, unable to resist the urge any longer, I bury my face into the course material. Suddenly Elsa's fragrance floods into my lungs, making me feel like I've just plunged into water. Elsa's aroma is indescribable; it's like a mixture of strawberries, roses and fresh nail varnish. It's like the combination of every wonderful scent in the world. While I'm not sure what perfume she wears, it's simply unforgettable. Elsa's aroma is so unique that it's completely unmistakable.

Several moments race by, and my face is _still_ pushed into Elsa's blouse. I know it's pathetic, but it's agonizing how badly I miss her. Since she's miles away, this is the closest I can come to the sensation of touching her. Honestly I've never done anything so desperate, even before we were a couple. If somebody walked into this mortifying scene, I'd feel absolutely humiliated. What would Elsa think if she observed this? I really need to pull myself together. Yes I miss her, but this is absolutely ridiculous. I'm behaving like the clingy, obsessive girl I was before our relationship. I'm a different person now. Moping around the house, fantasizing about Elsa isn't going accomplish anything.

If my goal is to see her again, I need to get dressed immediately. Sorting through the bags again, I come across several pairs of pants, including multiple sweaters. Although most of the clothing belongs to Elsa, fortunately she doesn't mind when I borrow from her wardrobe. I slip on a pair of leggings, and then another, followed by two more. Eventually I force six whole pairs on, which will serve as a thick layer of protection. My mobility is limited, however I only need to worry about warmth. Next I force several layers of socks onto my feet, proceeded by a bulky pair of boots. After pulling on a bra - actually two for good measure, trust me it's really fucking cold - I force a few sweaters on as well.

Over everything is my heaviest, most restrictive jacket. At this point, I feel like the Michelin Man, every step more awkward than the last. Although the cold is approaching intolerable levels, I'm ready to deal with it. I prepare a backpack with everything I'll need. Elsa didn't bring her cellphone, but I bring my own as an extra precaution. I collect some assorted food, bottled water, some bandages, and extra medical supplies. Wait, am I packing for a hike, or for a treacherous voyage through an apocalyptic wasteland filled with unpredictable peril? Yeah, I better bring some aspirin too. I'm already experiencing the largest headache of my life, and I haven't even stepped outdoors yet. That's most likely because, um, I have no idea where Elsa is.

Yeah, I'm almost ready to step outside, and I still have no clue where she is. This entire plan is absolutely crazy, pieced together under the most urgent circumstances. Essentially my plan revolves around getting to Kristoff's car, and driving around aimlessly until I find her. It's not much of a plan, but I genuinely don't have another option. This house is creaking like it's about to collapse at any moment, so I really don't have much time. I'm much safer within Kristoff's car than this house, even if both are fairly dangerous. I have no idea how I'm going to find Elsa, but like always I'll piece something together. Under severe pressure, ideas come to me pretty quickly.

I'm about to exit the door, when I notice something I missed earlier. It's a small, unremarkable shopping bag belonging to Elsa. I need all the help I can get, so I decide to sort through it. Inside is a cloak and a matching winter cap. There's a fur lining along the top of the cap, and the cloak has this fine embroidery along its hem. The cloak is a pretty shade of pinkish-purple, almost sort of magenta, and more than likely Elsa purchased this for me. She is always buying me really old-fashioned, vintage clothing. While she's always giving me countless accessories, this particular number has given me an idea. It's not exactly my style, but I'm going to wear it anyway.

For one, because it's probably warm as hell, and I certainly need to stay cozy. More importantly, Elsa bought this for me. It's bright, it's striking, and it's almost impossible to miss. If Elsa sees me wearing something she just bought me, it should shock her back into coherence. For some reason, she doesn't wish to see me anymore. Hopefully one glance at me proudly wearing this, should serve as a huge reminder of my love. If Elsa sees me still wearing her clothing, even after everything we've been through, there should be no uncertainty of my devotion. I'm going to wear it as a symbol of my undying affection for her. I need every good luck charm I can find.

I mount the cloak over my shoulders, which ties together with two metal clasps in the front. The cap fits snugly over my head, keeping it in place. It's the warmest piece of clothing I've ever worn. Unknowingly, Elsa has prepared me for the harshest winter in history. Over the next few hours, this cloak is really going to come in handy. Even when she's not around, her love is helping me get through the day. I miss her with the passion of a dying sun, but it doesn't really matter, since we'll be seeing each other soon. As I prepare my final exit, I'm feeling nothing but confidence. How hard could this possibly be? What's the worse that could happen?

* * *

The moment I open the door, wind violently escapes into the house. Anything that isn't bolted down goes flying into the opposite direction. The furious breeze hits me like a ton of bricks, blowing my hair and clothing behind me. Quickly I manage to close the door on my way out, sprinting over towards Kristoff's car. Although the car is parked exactly where he described it, making my way towards it is surprisingly difficult. The snowfall is piled several feet high, so every footstep is exhausting. Every time my foot hits the ground, it sinks a few inches in, like I'm walking on freezing quicksand. Even at my fastest pace, it takes several agonizing minutes to arrive at the car. Even though it was parked right outside, the distance felt like several miles.

The winds are so savage, I can barely even walk straight. Balancing myself is nearly impossible. To make everything even more difficult, I'm being pelted by hail the size of basketballs. I'm not even exaggerating, it seriously feels like I'm being bombarded by cannonballs. Even if they break apart upon contact, it feels like they're leaving really severe bruises. Nothing compares to how overwhelming the cold is though. The wind is travelling through all my layers of clothing, and even with my arms crossed for warmth, I'm shivering aggressively. This is the kind of cold you can feel in your bones. The exposed parts of my face become frostbitten in mere seconds. I swear, it feels like my eyelashes have frozen, and are already breaking apart.

Once I arrive outside Kristoff's car, I fish the keys out of my pocket. It's somewhat awkward fingering them into the lock while wearing thick gloves, but I make quick work unlatching the door. The second the door is pried open, I hurl my body inwards, absolutely grateful to have some shelter against the snowstorm. I slam the door closed, locking all the warmth inside. Reclining my seat back, I sigh a loud groan of relief. At least the hard part is over. Fortunately I'm not being assaulted by the effects of the weather, even if it's still cold as hell. I have no idea how to drive, but it's certainly safer than taking my chances with the snowstorm. Without this car, I would be absolutely dead. The storm would shred me into pieces.

At least with this car, I have a small fragment of hope. I'll never be able to thank Kristoff enough. Even with the doors closed tight, I'm still shivering uncontrollably. Already it feels like I've caught a fever, and my head is pounding from nausea. God, two bras were nowhere near enough. Where the hell is the heater in this thing? I'm sorting through all the buttons and switches, unable to make any sense out of anything. Controlling this thing will be a nightmare, but at least on the bright side, I'm not forced to be outside. That would be a death sentence.

This is the first time I've really witnessed the blizzard. I've overlooked it through the windows, however that didn't do the mayhem justice. This is first real glimpse I've gotten at the aftermath, and it's absolutely horrifying. In every direction, Arendelle has been paved over with a new landscape. The cement that used to cover this city, has been replaced with treacherous permafrost. The storm has created a blanket over the entire city, which no life will escape from. Kristoff was absolutely right about the causalities. If the blizzard doesn't stop soon, the death tally is going to immeasurable. Not just a few hundred, or a few thousand, shit not even a few million... the death count will be calculated in the billions. There's not going to be anyone left alive.

Elsa will be the lone survivor of this perpetual winter. Despite often being called the snow queen, she's about to become the queen of absolutely nothing. She's going to reign over a wasteland devoid of any life. I don't know where she is, but I'm positive she found shelter away from the dangerous weather. A cozy little sanctuary where the blizzard can't even bother her. Before things grow even worse, I need to figure out where she is. In order to find her, I'll need to think like her. I've been living with Elsa for months, without ever getting very deep inside her head. Even after everything we've been through together, she's still such an enigma. If I can't solve this riddle soon, there won't be a world to save anymore. The only people left will be frozen in place, their looks of terror preserved forever.

Every building has been stripped of light. The storm has destroyed any means of communication, along with any hope of using electricity. Elsa has turned this city into a battlefield. The entire world finds itself at war with a young girl, and she's effortlessly winning the conflict. Elsa has single-handedly purged us into the new dark ages. Technology will soon be rendered obsolete, so the next war won't be fought with weaponry. Assuming humanity survives at all, it will be fought with sticks and stones. Actually more than likely, she's about to usher in the next ice age. This isn't just a really shitty storm, this serves as the end of world itself. I'm the only person who can stop Elsa. If I can't end this snowstorm, then the countdown to extinction has already begun. The human race is going to be distant memory.

* * *

I'm still familiarizing with myself with Kristoff's car, when I see something unusual through the windshield. I haven't even started the ignition yet, however something really peculiar is whirling around in the blizzard. It looks like a big, heavy object is being hurled around by the wind. I'm trying to figure out what it is, and it almost looks like... a tree? Yeah, like a tree trunk, uprooted by the wind. Holy shit, not only is the snowstorm fierce enough to bludgeon people, it's actually capable of flinging trees down the road. Wait, it's coming down the street, and this car is parked on the street... yeah, it looks like it's coming straight towards me.

Before I can react sensibly, it becomes apparent the tree is being blown right into my direction. I open the car door, jumping into the snow. Although it's absolutely freezing, it fortunately cushions my fall. As I look back towards the car, the mass of wood smashes into the windshield, tossing broken glass and battery acid everywhere. The tree trunk rips the entire roof off the vehicle, destroying the leather upholstery in the process. The trunk continues to blow down the street, however the car is basically totaled. While things were bleak even with the assistance of the car, everything just became a million times worse. In one fell swoop, that tree destroyed Kristoff's car, and all my remaining hope.

The bumper is now laying against the ground, the hood has been dented miserably, and the fuel tank has recently sprung a leak. Thanks to the wind, gasoline is blowing out of the car, spilling everywhere. Sparks are created from the jagged pieces of metal scraping together, setting the interior on fire. It doesn't take long until the oil ignites, creating a terrible blaze carried by the wind. It quickly burns through the metallic surface of the car, roasting it like a marshmallow. The breeze is uncontrollable, so the fire blows everywhere, joining with the destructive nature of the wind. It's only a matter of time until it explodes, so that's my cue to run away like rockets are strapped to my feet.

As rapidly as my feet can carry me, I'm sprinting down the street. I'm trying to create as much distance as possible, before that car erupts like a volcano. Along the way I slip against a patch of ice, hitting the ground running. In the background I hear the vehicle detonating, shooting fireballs everywhere, including the immediate surroundings. Even if I'm certain the wind will soon extinguish the flames, the path to my house is blocked. Now I can't even return home, or suffer being within the close proximity of the fire. Gee, I had a hunch that car would be destroyed, but I didn't even turn it on yet! I was certain I was going to crash into something, not have something crash into me.

When I try lifting myself from the ground, a crippling pain shoots through my leg. It feels like I twisted my ankle. When I try supporting my weight with my foot, it goes limp again, like I shattered something during the fall. I don't have long to focus on that source of pain, until another, more vicious sensation forms on my cheek. It feel likes a really large bee just stung me, so I brush my palm against my face. Looking down at my glove, I see... blood? Suddenly, the pain returns, even more prominent. Something even bigger has hit my face. This time I discover the source; hail has struck my cheek, leaving a small wound behind. The wind is so violent it can tear a person apart, like you're walking through knives.

By this point, I realize how hopelessly overwhelmed I am. I've only been outside for ten minutes, and I've already suffered a twisted ankle, plus two small lacerations on my face. It's so unfathomably cold most of my body is already numb. In retrospect, I was insane to think I was a match for this storm. Elsa controls the power of nature itself, so did I really think I was capable of beating her? While the human body is a powerful force, it's nothing but tissue paper compared to the powers of a hurricane. These are most ferocious, sadistic winds ever formed, and being out among them is suicidal. Even if my determination is endless, I'm still limited to what my body can accomplish. A few moments outside is enough to turn someone into a blood smear against the snow.

Just as I'm about to abandon my initial plan, I notice something really weird. It almost looks like I'm standing in a small trench. The snow is piled high all around me, but there's a faint pathway leading down the sidewalk. It looks like somebody, presumably out of their mind, has already walked down the street. They left a somewhat noticeable route behind them, which I unknowingly began following when the car was about to explode. Who the hell would seriously be walking in this storm, let alone lurching through heaps of snow? Either they're absolutely insane, or the snow doesn't inconvenience them.

Wait holy fuck, Elsa must have left this path! Who else would be crazy enough to leave footprints through this blizzard? Other than my dumb ass, Elsa is the only human alive who would consider stepping outdoors during this snowstorm. The pathway simply _must_ belong to Elsa. When she fled from our house, she couldn't help leaving it in her wake. Never in a million years did Elsa expect me to follow her, or actually stumble upon her trail. You'd have to be absolutely crazy to leave the house. Thankfully, Elsa underestimated how devoted I am. Even if I'm absolutely nuts, I've just uncovered a route leading straight to her.

It's mostly been concealed by the subsequent snowfall, so the path isn't really that distinguishable. Honestly this isn't much to go by, though what other choice do I have? Either I follow this route to wherever it leads, or I stand around and wait until my torturous demise. I have nothing to lose, plus it's going to be easier than meandering through freshly piled snowfall. Suddenly, things are starting to look a bit more promising.

That is until I actually try walking. The several layers of clothing has inflated my weight, buckling my sore ankle. I find myself once again falling against the freezing ground. My face is pushed against the snow, introducing me to a whole new definition of cold. Laying immobile against the snow, someone passing by could mistake me for a corpse. Except obviously, there's no one around for miles. It doesn't matter how many times I plummet against the freezing ground, no one will come to my assistance. It doesn't matter how long I'm bombarded by sharp fragments of hail, no one is around to hear my screams. Arendelle has degenerated into a ghost town, absent from any signs of life. I'm the only person out here.

Even if it's agony, I have to get up. I force myself off the ground, doing everything within my power to balance myself properly. Since one foot is now fractured, watching my footing will be difficult. I shift my weight onto my good foot, propelling myself further. I actually manage a few more steps, until I'm slapped in the face with another large slab of hail. Again I fall towards to the ground, feeling my entire head sear with discomfort. Once more, I defiantly return to my feet, wiping the freezing water away from my eyes. This isn't the first time Elsa has pelted my face with a gooey white substance, and it certainly won't be the last. No matter what strikes me, I must continue further. It certainly hurts, though not enough to derail my mission.

Slowly I begin taking more steps, but gusts from the blizzard are blowing me back. My braids are blowing against the wind, and it's so powerful it feels like someone is viciously pulling my hair. The very same cloak which was supposed to prove inspirational, is now being hurled backwards by the wind. Even with everything seemingly against me, including my own clothing, I continue tracking through the snow. Every footstep is more labored and exhausting than the one preceding it. I'm a really tiny lady, with a very diminutive frame, yet it still feels like I weigh a ton. Since the wind is literally ripping me apart, it's only a matter of time until I weigh even less.

Against all common sense, my perseverance persists. Quickly a few steps become a few meters, and then an entire block. The distance between myself and my house is now so great, I can't even see it anymore. Like everything else familiar, the storm has caused it to disappear. I'm now beyond the point of return, so every additional footstep may prove fatal. Despite the damage inflicted against my ankle, I'm actually travelling at a decent pace. One block soon grows into two, even if I'm beginning to lose energy. Being so damn cold is just exhausting, and my lungs are starting to burn. The air is so cold drawing breath from it is nearly impossible, so it feels like I'm suffocating.

Eventually I'm bombarded by another chunk of hail, which smashes against my wrist. I drop to my knees once more, clutching against the wound. Even if I'm trying to move my arm, and perhaps it's just the frostbite kicking in, it remains immobile. While I call out for help, my screams are silenced by the intensity of the breeze. I think my arm has been broken. The pain is quickly being numbed, so it doesn't actually hurt that badly. Unfortunately, that's a really bad sign though. Pain is an important reaction, because it signals that the body part is still functioning. Losing all feeling though? Even if I'm not entirely sure what that means, it certainly can't be anything good. I can't even move it anymore, and it just feels... gone? It feels like I've suffered an amputation.

Through so many layers of clothing, it's hard determining how injured my arm is. Nevertheless, I have to continue before the trail is gone. Even if a clearing has been parted through the snow, it won't be long until fresh snowfall covers it. I have to permeate my mind with optimistic, happy thoughts. This pathway is like a rainbow, and at the end I'll find Elsa, sitting on a pot of gold. Even though it looks like it goes on for miles, I have to persuade myself into thinking it will end soon. Despite these countless obstacles, it's only a matter of time until this deserted road winds down... I hope.

* * *

Not before long, the walkway begins to vanish. The recently fallen snow has covered Elsa's tracks. This is when my frustration turns into panic, and I can feel my heart accelerate in my chest. Except, wait a fucking second, I think I've figured out where Elsa went. The entire trail has been consistent. It's just been one continued, perfectly straight line. Elsa never crossed the road even once, nor did she make a single turn. These are not the confused, scared methods of someone running away from home. These are decisions made by someone who knows exactly where they want to go, and are confident in their ability to get there. There's only one place Elsa could possibly go.

She made a right from our house, into the direction of... our school? Yeah, Elsa fled our home, venturing towards the place where we first met. Even if the path is now lost, I recall that it continued into a straight line. In her letter, she mentioned her desire to be isolated from people. The only place she could be is our school, which would be absolutely deserted. To Elsa, it would be the only semi-familiar building in the city. All the malls are miles away, so the only logical destination _must_ be our school. While it's a gigantic leap of faith, by now I'm pretty damn desperate. While this is a huge stretch, it's all I have. If I'm wrong though, I'm absolutely dead.

A few moments later, another large piece of ice smashes into my still-healthy leg, viciously hurling me towards the ground. Sweet merciful fuck, it feels like I'm being pelted by asteroids. I am so sick and tired of being tossed to the ground like garbage. I keep getting thrown face-down into the snow, my mouth gagged with freezing residue, and my pride discarded like it's meaningless. At first it was fairly humiliating, but now it's absolutely infuriating and I've had enough. There's only so much abuse a person can take, before they stop tolerating it. I channel all my energy into my legs, attempting to stand again.

Unfortunately, I tumble down into the snow. The cold makes it impossible to cry, so my only response is more muffled, frustrated screaming. Both of my legs have essentially been fractured, if not downright broken. I can't feel either of them, so attempting to return to my feet is pointless. Although getting to school usually only takes 10 minutes, it's been hours since I started my expedition. My face is a bruised mess, and nearly all my limbs are immobilized. I'm not feeling very much pain, since almost my entire body has gone numb from sensation. I don't think there's an inch of my body that isn't frostbitten.

I have to continue. I'm now crawling through the snow, lost in a vast ocean of white. It goes on for miles in every direction, and I'm simply an unremarkable spec among everything. Most of my limbs are broken, so I'm dragging myself forward using my knees, and my remaining arm. While I'm still moving, my pace has slowed to a halt. A few moments ago, I was actually travelling at a pretty respectable speed. While this is certainly difficult, I'm not even considering the idea of quitting. If I give up now, then all that suffering was for nothing. Either I submit to my injures now, or I continue for a few more blocks and everything might amount to something. The decision seems pretty simple.

While I may never see Elsa again, I'll never know unless I try. All this pain is for her. As long as my body functions under any capacity, until I've bled my last drop of blood, I will continue pursuing her. Until I'm a smear against the snow, I will continue onward no matter what. I don't care if this takes a thousand years, as long as a chance of seeing Elsa remains, I will persevere. There's nothing that would bring me more pleasure than seeing her one final time. She insisted we would never meet again, and I don't care if it kills me, I will prove her wrong. Nothing can deny me that privilege.

* * *

I drag myself through another pile of snow, and when I reach the top, I observe the school in the distance. Now it's only a few meters away. Like a pool of water at the end of a dessert, I almost feel like screaming in delight. Except I'm in utter agony, so any sense of accomplishment is quickly thrown away. In my current state, it might as well be a thousand miles away. With renewed enthusiasm, I drag myself through the snow. I never thought I'd be so excited to see the school, but every inch closer is making me tremble with excitement. I haul myself up the front steps, propping my body against the door. With my one still-functioning arm, I try opening the door. Obviously it's locked, because everything else has gone wrong today. This is the worst day I could ever dream of, and there doesn't appear to be any signs of it ending.

I begin knocking against the door, and when no one responds, I start banging against it. With all my might, I am thumping my arm against the door. No matter how loud I scream, or for how long I continue smashing my fist against the door, no one answers. The ominous suspicion of failure quickly sinks in. While I've been banging against this accursed door for several minutes, not a soul has answered. If Elsa is actually in there, she must be overhearing this. Our school may be spacious, but noises travel very clearly through it. You can hear doors opening from the other side of the hallway, let alone several continued minutes of consistent knocking. Either Elsa can't hear me, or she simply doesn't care. Either result proves disastrous for my health.

Or more than likely, I've misread the entire situation. She's probably not even in there, and I had the wrong impression the whole time. Elsa returning to the place she hates most was a huge, imaginative stretch, brought on by desperation. My perspective was fatally skewered. After everything I've endured, my body can't tolerate any more abuse. I've pushed myself way beyond the normal threshold for exhaustion. Elsa warned me not to follow her, and she didn't do it out of cruelty. It was an act of compassion, one I didn't bother listening to. She was only trying to protect me, most notably from myself.

Since I didn't heed Elsa's warnings, I'm about to suffer the most painful, isolated death imaginable. It was foolish thinking this could ever work. It was arrogant thinking I could seriously outsmart Elsa, the person who outmatches me in every way. Maybe if I was still capable of walking, I could smash my way through one of the windows. Instead I'm nothing but a heap against the door, dying all by lonesome in a freezing tundra. Although they claim hell is hot, I'm convinced it's actually cold. This is hell. Without a doubt, hell is knowing I'll never see Elsa again, and that I'm going to die tonight. Hell is understanding it's all my fault. Having to slowly die all alone, knowing you've let everyone down, including the world itself... that is hell.

Elsa has always figuratively been hiding behind doors, but never to such an extreme degree. With the remaining energy in my body, I knock against the door a few more times. My knocking no longer resembles the loud, thunderous banging I was making before, now it sounds more like faint whispers. If Elsa couldn't overhear my knocking before, she certainly couldn't hear those. Drained of endurance, I slump down, unable to support my weight anymore. I roughly plummet down the stairs, feeling every step on my trip towards the freezing ground.

I'm about to climb back up, when a terrifying thing happens. My final remaining limb, the arm I've been using to push myself for awhile, is no longer listening to my commands. I think it was broken during the fall. I can't even pull myself out of this pile of snow. At this point, I should begin familiarize myself with my frosty surroundings, since it's likely to be my final resting place.

* * *

Several hours linger on, and my only company is the unending sound of the breeze. I've recently been buried by a mountain of snow, and I'm convulsing underneath it. I should be praying for a quick, merciful death, but I've done everything within my power to cling onto life. No matter how cold tonight might become, and no matter how badly this hurts, I refuse to give up. Even if succumbing to death would make all the pain go away, I will never surrender. I'm going to fight against this storm until I stop breathing. The only thing I have left is my voice, so I've been screaming for a while. My throat is so sore, I won't be able to continue doing it for long. Not that screaming has been accomplishing much, since it's nearly inaudible over the intense wind.

Suddenly I hear faint, although unmistakable sound at the top of the stairs, like a door opening. My neck is the only thing I can move anymore, so I turn my head into the direction of the noise. My eyes are puffy and bloodshot, so it's difficult figuring out what I'm seeing. There's a very faint light, so indistinct I can barely even make it out. I fixate my eyes long enough to decipher what I'm seeing. That's when my heart stops.

Standing at the top of the stairs is Elsa. Even in my battered state, I can recognize her platinum blonde locks anywhere. They're braided into the same style they always are, proudly displayed over the most gorgeous girl in the world. While looking at Elsa always brings me pleasure, I've never been happier to see her. If my tear-ducts were still working, I would be weeping tears of joy. Deep in my heart, I knew I would succeed.

Except... she's about to close the door. Yeah, she doesn't even see me. I'm immobile, I'm buried underneath several inches of fresh snow, and it would be nearly impossible to discern me from my surroundings. It looks like she came outdoors to investigate the screaming, didn't immediately see me, and now she's about to close the latch behind her, sealing my fate in the process.**_ "Elsa!"_** I achingly scream out, using the last ounce of energy in my body. Sheepishly, like she suspects to see nothing, she slowly turns her head in my direction. At first she doesn't see anything, but the bright color of my cloak makes me stand out against the snow.

Almost immediately her jaw drops in surprise, and a visceral expression of terrified disbelief forms on her face. Like she can't even believe her eyes, she studies the pitiful display buried in the snow.** _"Anna!"_** she shrieks, in a tone usually only heard during the most horrifying moments of life. She dashes over towards me, sprinting in a pace I've never witnessed from her. When she's next to me, she overlooks my dilapidated body like she's unaware of how to react. She wants to hold me, but she's afraid I might crumble into even more pieces. Her expression is horrified, like I'm a delicate flower withering away, draining of life right before her eyes.

Frantically, she begins digging me out of the snow. When I'm partially uncovered, she decides to join her arms around me, propping me upwards. "Anna, you fucking fool!" she screams, inspecting the full extent of my wounds, "I _told_ you to stay put! I warned you this would happen." While those are not the comforting words I expected, it's nice hearing her voice again. Even if her demeanor is compassionate, Elsa is understandably furious at me. She suspected to never see me again, and uninvited, I've just flopped my battered carcass onto her doorstep. She's caressing my cheek with her hand, shaking violently like she's about to suffer another anxiety attack. For once, I'm even colder than she is.

She wanted more than anything to never hurt me again, however this serves as the most diabolical showcase of her powers yet. Elsa always seems to devastate those she loves most dearly. I'm about to faint. It's so wonderful seeing her again, I almost don't even care. I'm looking at Elsa once more, so this entire adventure wasn't meaningless. I feel her lips pressing against my own, as I drift off to sleep. My body can't handle being awake anymore. I'm not certain if I'll ever wake up again, but at least she's cradling me as I die. Although her touch has never felt colder, at least I've emerged victorious.


	29. The Last Girls on Earth

To my surprise, I've managed to wake up. It's a huge relief not being dead.

Wait, shouldn't I be dead though? With complete certainty, I thought my eyes would never open again. My head feels really groggy, and my body is stiff as a board, but I remember what happened before fainting. I dragged my battered, frostbitten body through the snow for hours, desperately clinging onto dear life. Before collapsing from exhaustion, I recall being held by Elsa. In all likelihood, I should be long-dead.

Even against all odds, I've regained consciousness. I'm laying in a small, incredibly comfortable bed. After looking around the room, I realize my location is a medical facility of some sort. It looks like a hospital, except the room is way too cramped. Actually now that I think about it, I've been here before. This is my school's infirmary, and I've probably been sent here a dozen times. Since I'm such a klutz, I'm constantly injuring myself by bumping into things. I've been here so frequently, I know all the nurses on a first-name basis. So I know where I am, but that leaves the more important question... how did I get here?

By now I've realized something really incredible. Not only am I alive, but I've regained sensation in most of my body. I haven't made a full recovery though; my left arm is secured into a sling, and both legs are heavily bandaged. When I attempt to move around, my body flairs up with discomfort. It feels like I haven't moved in weeks. You know that sore feeling you get from sitting around too long? When you're inactive for such a long time, your body actually begins to ache? Well I'm feeling that sensation through every inch of my physique. Even though my body feels stiff, I'm grateful to be alive. My pain is on the mild side, like how someone feels after binge-watching too much Netflix. I'll probably be fine after stretching my muscles.

I can walk, right? Although my body was pretty severely injured, I feel alright now. Before I wander off, I need to test my stability. I can actually wiggle my toes, which is a huge relief considering what happened to my legs. I can move both feet just fine, so I must be capable of walking. When I try squirming my left foot around, the one more badly wounded, it actually hurts quite a bit. Under this sling I can't move my arm, which means it's probably broken. Despite my many abrasions, I actually feel really damn good. It's like I napped for a week. Wait, for how long have I been asleep?

On the table next to my bedside, I find my belongings neatly preserved for me. My backpack is riddled with several large holes, most likely from the hail. Holy shit, it looks like somebody hacked against it with a hatchet! Was I seriously walking through the same snowstorm that did that? Hail the size of bricks were being hurled against me, and I somehow managed to survive. Yeah, I only _barely_ survived, but it's still a complete miracle. Without a doubt in my mind, Elsa is responsible for this miracle. I'm assuming that once again, like what happened after the hurricane in the bathroom, she resuscitated me. When she found me battered on her doorstep, she seemed pretty freaked out. To be honest, I've never seen Elsa more terrified in my life. When she's emotionally driven enough, her powers can accomplish some pretty amazing things.

You know, maybe I've been misunderstanding her powers. Even if they're scary at times, they're also capable of some amazing feats. Elsa's capabilities are seemingly endless, restricted only by her willpower. Everything she's done so far has been a series of accidents. If she learned how to focus her powers deliberately, her potential would be unlimited. Instead of apocalyptic snowstorms, and freezing the heads off people, she could be solving the world's problems. I guess that's what happens when you give magical powers to a moody, angsty 20-something girl. Speaking of that snowstorm... I imagine it's still going on, so I should hurry up and figure out how long I've been asleep.

Sorting through my backpack, I find my cellphone. The water bottles were breached, drenching my phone with freezing liquid, though it still seems to be working. Although the screen is badly cracked, and the reception is gone, I can check the date. And the date is... _wait._ This can't be right. This must be a malfunction. According to my cellphone, I've been in a coma for nearly a month. While that explains why my injuries are mostly healed, it creates a long series of even more compelling questions. If my phone is correct, then it only means one thing. Even if I'm awake, I'm still enduring my worst nightmare. My mission has failed. The world is already over.

Considering how furious the blizzard was, it was only a matter of hours until Arendelle was buried underneath a mountain of snow. After only 10 hours, the snow was already piled several feet high. Following a few days, entire households would be engulfed. A week? Leaving your house would be impossible. But after an entire goddamn month? That would mean the world itself is literally over, and I'm living inside a post-apocalyptic wasteland. I couldn't have dragged myself into bed, so that means is Elsa is somewhere here too. Does this seriously mean we're the last people on Earth? If the storm has continued uninterrupted for an entire month, then it's the only conclusion. Elsa and I are last people alive. Considering we're both _girls,_ that means humanity dies with us. There won't be a next generation.

My only goal was to stop the blizzard. If I wasn't put out of commission for a month, I would have succeeded. I'm praying this is just my wild imagination going off again, so I must get to the bottom of this. I need to find Elsa immediately, wherever she may be. While I'm not in the best condition, I'm certain I can walk. Just as I'm about to remove myself from bed, I notice a rather embarrassing obstacle. I'm completely naked underneath these blankets. I can't find my clothing anywhere, and considering how shredded my backpack is, I can only imagine why. When Elsa stripped me, my clothing must have been reduced to rags. No time can be wasted worrying about my modesty, so I'm bringing the sheet with me. Wrapping this blanket around my naked frame should suffice for now, because it's not like Elsa hasn't seen me nude before.

While my legs are sore as hell, and I have a prominent limp, I'm more than capable of walking. Wearing nothing beyond a sheet draped around my body, I make my way into the hallway. Ever had that dream where you're naked at school? Well I'm currently experiencing that nightmare, and it's just as unpleasant as you'd imagine. It's the same school hallway as ever, except an eerie silence fills the air. Usually these corridors are full of people, so it's spooky seeing them vacant. It feels like I'm walking down the deserted streets of Chernobyl, among the few survivors of a catastrophic event. This entire scene is extremely freaky, and things get even stranger once I find a window. Through the window, I'm looking out into the courtyard. While it's still snowing outside, it's slowed down considerably.

I see people walking around in the snow, and even if they're bundled in huge jackets, they seem to be surviving. Relief quickly washes through my body, calming my nerves significantly. Although the blizzard is still going, it's been subdued to a great degree. People are capable of leaving their houses, the mountains of snow have decreased, and even the electricity has returned. I'm far from the last person alive. For a moment there, I was getting flashbacks to the _Twilight Zone._ You know that episode where the person wakes up, and something fucked up happens? Actually every episode is like that, but I specifically mean the one where everybody was dead. It almost felt like I was living in that episode.

Though I'm seeing people walking around, there are no cars anywhere. Driving is virtually impossible in these conditions. While the blizzard has calmed down, its wrath is still furious enough to create a perpetual snow-day. While people can leave their house, school would be indefinitely cancelled thanks to the storm. Considering we're in a school, this almost seems deliberate on Elsa's part. Her powers didn't want to kill anyone, they only wanted to assure our isolation. Like always, Elsa just wanted to be left alone. Since our home is destroyed, I guess she decided to create a new one. This place serves as Elsa's little ice palace, inaccessible to almost everyone in the world. Elsa has finally achieved her definitive wish of solitude, and it only required a magical snowstorm. Even if the world is in no immediate danger, I still need to find her.

* * *

A few moments later, I come across the front entrance of the school. The same door I couldn't get into the school through. Now I understand why; there's a thick barricade of ice coating the entire door, making it impossible for anyone to force their entrance. Actually it also prevents anyone from_ leaving_ this school, which means I'm effectively trapped inside an abandoned building with a supernatural entity. This is some_ Silent Hill_ shit. Speaking of which, suddenly the temperate feels like it's decreasing. Out of nowhere I've started shivering, and this flimsy bed sheet isn't helping much. In the distance I begin hearing a faint sound, like something tapping against the ground.

The sound is coming from the direction of the stairs. There's this huge curved stairwell in the center of the corridor, and I'm right in front of it. It sounds like something is walking down those steps, about to turn the corner and become visible to me. All I hear is consistent, soft knocking sounds, like the hum of someone parading down the steps. I have absolutely no idea who, or _what,_ is walking down that staircase, but I'm about to find out. I'm getting the urge to run into the opposite direction, until I remember one important detail. The temperature is plummeting, and only one person is capable of doing that.

Someone continues strutting down the stairs, now visible in my point of view. To my utter, overwhelming delight, it's none other than the snow queen herself, Elsa. The knocking sound was her stiletto heels, making a loud echo every time she made a step. It also explains why she's moving so slowly, because they seem really difficult to walk in. Then again, Elsa has never found walking in heels difficult. Though Elsa owns several pairs of high-heeled shoes, I have never seen that particular piece of footwear before. Her heels are mostly transparent, like they were cast in crystal. The light is brightly glimmering against their surface. Several intricate patterns are formed in the front, in the shape of a snowflake design. The snowflake motif goes along the whole shoe, ending with a thin heel, almost two inches high.

They're probably the most beautiful shoes I've ever seen, but nothing compares to how dazzling her dress is. As she walks closer towards me, I begin analyzing her absolutely gorgeous outfit. She's wearing a long, incredibly tight-fitting gown. The dress affectionately hugs her curvy figure, clinging snugly against her frame. Elsa is such a voluptuous lady, this dress almost looks tailor-made to her body type. The tightness of the dress extends the length of her entire figure, right down to bellow her ankles. There's a slit in the dress, so every time she walks, her left leg spills through it. Considering how lengthy her pale legs are, it's quite the sensual sight.

The dress is sequin, and incredibly glittery, so the light sparkles beautifully against its surface. The dress has tight-fitting sleeves, made from transparent and mesh-like material. Dragging behind her is a long, also translucent cape, attached to the dress by the neckline. Speaking of the neckline; it's incredibly low, displaying a large portion of Elsa's pale skin. Every time she takes a step downwards, her entire body subtly jiggles, made even more noticeable thanks to the tightness of the dress. Her hips are prominently swaying... and I feel kinda dizzy. Maybe it's because I haven't had sex in a month, but my face quickly starts flushing from arousal. While Elsa has always been hot, she's taken her sexiness to a new level.

Oh, and obviously, her entire wardrobe is black. Though the material is glittery and translucent, it's been dyed with a hue of midnight black. If you remembered the name of this story, that shouldn't be a surprise. The Elsa I'm familiar with always wear black, and that will never change. For once, I have absolutely no idea what I should say. Elsa is wearing the most dazzling outfit I've ever seen, and I feel weak in the knees. I didn't think it was possible without physical stimulation, but the titillating nature of Elsa's dress is going to give me an orgasm. Elsa usually dresses really impeccably, however I've never seen her wear anything so arousing before. Just the sight of her dressed like this... it feels like I'm about to cum. I need to have a seat. I haven't had sex in weeks, and that needs to change immediately.

Eventually I stop admiring her figure, only to notice the joyous expression on her face. When our eyes finally meet, I see how pleased my presence is making her. She's never been more delighted. She's so overwhelmed with happiness, her purple eye-shadow might smear from crying. Almost like she's trying to show off her dress, she parts both arms in opposite directions, creating an incredibly theatrical pose. "Anna my darling! I didn't think you'd _ever_ wake up. How do you like the new wardrobe?" she asks in an enthusiastic tone, about to reach the bottom of the stairwell. She must have noticed me gawking at it, so she already knows the answer. In my head, this entire moment is playing out in slow motion. I could watch her walk forever.

I have no idea how to respond. I'm blushing, almost shaking from astonishment, completely naked underneath this sheet. I want to explode with my appreciation for her outfit, however I can barely even squeak out a response. It's certainly different from her _Megadeth_ shirts, while still resembling something only Elsa would wear. Her new attire is the boldest fashion choice she's ever made. When there's no one else around, you can wear whatever you want. Elsa decided to take the opportunity to start dressing like... Lady Gaga? I have no idea where she got this dress, but it's absolutely awesome. "Y-you look different... it's a good different! Sweet merciful fuck, is this a good different. Where did you find this dress?"

"I made this outfit," she insists, finally done walking down the length of the stairs. She begins dashing towards me, giddy with excitement. When she's close enough, she brings me into a huge, affectionate hug. She uses her strength to whirl me around in a circle, screaming with unbridled happiness. She kisses me several times in a row, rapidly pecking my forehead with her freezing lips. After a few more squeals of joy, she returns to hugging me like she intends to break me in half. Elsa is taller than me even without heels, not to mention I'm barefoot. As she embraces me, my head only goes up to her chest. My face is now buried into the pale flesh of her breasts, thanks to the incredibly low neckline. Not that I'm complaining though, because this is heaven.

I join my arms around her in return, breathing intently in. Her beautiful aroma floods into my lungs, making this entire moment feel like paradise. Eventually her embrace becomes slightly too tight, and I can feel myself beginning to suffocate. While being smothered by Elsa's chest is probably the most wonderful way to die imaginable, I can't stop myself from complaining. "Elsa, your boobs... _they're stifling me,_" I choke out. Apologetic, she lessons her grip on me, allowing me to breathe. This is literally the fifth time I've been suffocated since I've discovered her powers, and it's really starting to get repetitive. Hold on though... wait, did Elsa claim to have made this dress? "Elsa, you don't sew! How could you create this dress in a month?"

"With my _powers,_ silly. I guess you've discovered how long you were sleep? Well in that time, you'll never imagine what I learned to do with my powers!" Stepping away from me, Elsa poses her left arm against her waist. Is she playing another prank on me, or is she serious? In the length of a month, did she master her powers enough to create this dress? Has she started learning the trick to materializing objects?

When she was hugging me, her dress didn't feel like regular fabric. Like her skin, it felt like ice. Although it has the consistency of several types of fabrics, it still feels precisely like permafrost does. The dress is certainly lovely, but there's far bigger problems to deal with. "Wait Elsa, what about the storm? You know, the one that threatened to end the world?"

"Oh _that,_" she scoffs like I just brought up some irrelevant topic, "that's old news. I haven't been able to stop it entirely, but it's been subdued considerably. It's almost like there's one minor little thing, nagging at the back of my conscious, that is preventing it from disappearing entirely. I've learned how to control my powers to an astonishing degree, but that pesky storm persists. Maybe with you waking up, it will finally end soon!"

"Yeah, I suppose," I respond sheepishly, still quite worried. Elsa is surprisingly optimistic for once, and it's putting me at ease. While there are gigantic, world-altering thoughts to discuss, my mind is decidedly focused on more mundane topics. "Elsa, I haven't eaten in a while, do you have anything to eat?"

"Of course!" she asserts, posing her arms upward again in a theatrical pose. "Let's fetch you something in the banquet hall!"

"That sounds lovely... _wait._ What did you say? _Banquet hall?_" Elsa supplies me another enthusiastic expression. Ever since she first observed me on the stairs, she's been acting odd. Elsa's demeanor has changed significantly. The shy, mousy girl I knew, has evolved into a far more confident, downright elegant woman. In the short length of a month, Elsa has undergone something resembling a transformation. Like a caterpillar going through a metamorphosis, the idealized butterfly has finally emerged. She claims to be capable of controlling her powers now, and without that fear, she seems far more comfortable in her skin.

To be honest, I've never seen Elsa so cheerful before. All the anxiety that once consumed her, has seemingly disappeared. What remains is the enchanting girl Elsa would have been without so much fear. Even her bangs have been slicked back, presumably frozen in place. She has nothing to hide from the world anymore, and it's turned her into a far more assured person. The same quirky, downright neurotic girl remains, although with far more confidence. She still obviously loves the hell out of me, so nothing important has changed. At this point, she takes my hand, and begins leading me into the direction of something important. She really wants to show me something. While it's not what rests underneath that dress, it's something equally amazing.

* * *

On the way, Elsa explained what happened during my month-long coma. Apparently when she found me buried in that ditch, I was nearly dead. There was so many lacerations on my face I was barely recognizable. While I was still breathing, it was very faint. Her anxiety manifested through her powers again, freezing over my wounds. Though she was capable of preventing my blood loss, she couldn't heal my internal injuries. Everything on the inside of my flesh was incurable, including my broken bones. Her powers can do some incredible things, but they have their strict limitations. After dragging me into the shelter of the school, she started nursing my wounds. Even if my legs weren't entirely broken, I suffered some severe fractures. It took weeks for them to heal, and I'm still sore as hell.

My arm suffered a viscous compound fracture, so it will remain in this sling for a while. On my wrist, Elsa claimed she could see my bones through the surface of my skin. Afterwards she carried me into the infirmary unit, and prepared my bed. I was her sleeping beauty for a month. Although I was still alive, I was so gravely injured she didn't think I would ever wake up. She spent every day for weeks right next to my bedside, praying for my revival. Elsa isn't a religious person, so I'm not particularity certain who she was praying to. Whether her personal deity is God, Buddha, Vishnu, Yeezus or Keanu Reeves, eventually I did wake up.

According to Elsa, it was the most agonizing month she's ever endured. To ease her anxiety, she started practicing the use of her powers, in an attempt to harness their potential. Not only can she conjure ice from her hands, she can create solid constructs through her willpower alone. Even without touching something, if she focuses hard enough, she can forge ice into objects. While she still spent hours next to my bedside every day, eventually she became so talented at utilizing her powers she created her dress. Plus several other things, which she seems really excited to show me.

Oh, and if you're wondering why I'm not bringing up Kristoff... well, Elsa is in a lovely mood, and I don't want to compromise that. Telling her that another person has directly died thanks to her powers, would give her another panic attack. She was devastated after killing an asshole like Hans, so I cannot imagine the anxiety Kristoff's death would inspire. I'll certainly bring him up later, but for now... I think it's something I should tiptoe around. Informing her about a corpse laying on her couch would probably sour her mood.

Eventually on the far end of the school, we arrive at the gym. She's absolutely ecstatic about showing me what's in there. Her hands are held against my eyes, like there's going to be a huge surprise waiting inside. Usually I would never consider Elsa excitable_,_ but today she's absolutely buoyant. We make our way into the gym, and after a few steps in, she moves her hands away from my eyes. "You can look now!" she sings, like she's enthusiastically waiting for my reaction. As I open my eyes, my mouth drops in astonishment. To describe my reaction as _"shocked,"_ would be the understatement of the century. Once more, Elsa has stripped me of words.

Through the mastery of her powers, Elsa has created an entire banquet hall made from ice. The dazzling display stretches down the entire length of the gym. The walls have been frozen over by translucent crystals, which extend upwards to the ceiling. Oh, and the ceiling is incredible too; it's been sculpted with so many intricate designs it resembles the Sistine Chapel. There are millions of elaborate details, virtually undetectable to the naked eye. Most humans couldn't even see most of these motifs, but Elsa created them through her mind alone. Parting in the middle of the ceiling, is a chandelier so stunning it looks like fine art. The chandelier is absolutely massive, composed entirely of jagged formations of ice. It looks like several stacks of gigantic snowflakes, strung together by a chain that joins it to the ceiling. The humongous construct looms over the room, hanging right above the banquet table.

Like everything else, the dining table has been forged from ice, stretching on for several meters. Like a royal ballroom, dozens of chairs run down the length of the table. Everything was created by ice, with one notable exception. Since ice would be too slippery, the gym floor has been paved over with glittery permafrost. My eyes are glazed over with wonder, as I overlook the immense beauty of this room. I can't even begin to comprehend the determination spent creating this display. Everything has been so incredibly well though-out and designed, it rivals the greatest views of the world. This could easily qualify for the Eighth Wonder of the World, and unlike the other seven entries, this entire thing was created by one girl during her free time. While her dress was impressive, this room is a work of architectural art.

In this moment I realize the beauty of her powers. Her powers have been interpreted as a source of horror, when they're actually a beautiful miracle. Even though she called her powers a curse, nothing that could create something so incredible, could ever truly be without virtue. While her heart was filled with fear, her powers resembled some cosmic, ominous force that everyone was afraid of. All the mutilation and destruction they've caused has been through accidents. This room is like a child playing with her toys for the first time, having the time of her life. When allowed to prosper, her power is a source of marvel. "Elsa... how did you create all this?" I mumble out, still staring awestruck towards the ceiling.

Elsa is timidly playing with her braid, extremely flattered by my reaction. "When you were in that coma, I needed to focus my mind elsewhere. The only way to ease my anxiety was by coming here, and letting off some steam. Do you _really_ like it?"

"Like it?! This is the most amazing thing I've ever seen, and I've seen you naked! I don't even know how to begin singing my words of praise," I compliment, and the smile on Elsa's face is so adorable, it could melt this room. She looks incredibly proud, like a kid who just received a compliment on her artwork. She seemed so excited to show me, and my reaction is more than enthusiastic. Most people would respond with fear. I'm the only person alive this can be shared with, and I feel absolutely honored for the privilege. I've actually made Elsa blush, and that's a nearly impossible feat. In fact, I've inspired her even more. There's far more she wants to show me.

She cracks her knuckles, preparing herself for the next exhibition of her powers. This time she wants to showcase them live, right in front of me. Twirling her hands around, she materializes snow from thin air. She brings the snow into translucent spiral formations, which disappear just as suddenly as they were created. I'm already impressed, but Elsa is only warming up. Focusing more intensely, she raises her hands into the air, and pillars of ice jolt out of the ground. With just her gestures, she's created fully realized, actually sustainable rods of ice straight from the floor. At this point I begin clapping my hands in exhilaration, cheering her on. Elsa turns back towards me, even more flattered by my reaction. Her face is a deep shade of red.

My applause is music to her ears, and she begins grinning. She's trying to bite her lip, in an attempt to conceal her awkward smile. It's not stopping her expression though, and she has the dorkiest, most adorable grin I've ever seen. I can't take her cuteness anymore, so I dash towards her, bringing her into a tight embrace. I have never been more overwhelmed in my life. Hans used to try impressing me with his fancy cars and clothes, but Elsa has truly taken my breath away. "I want to see you actually forge ice into an object," I request, curious to see even more.

Elsa pulls away from me, lost in deep thought. It almost appears like she's thinking about what to make. After a few seconds, it seems like she found her answer. "Do you remember when it was snowing, and you wanted to go outside and build a snowman? But I wanted to watch Seinfeld again?" she asks, and I nod my head in assurance. How could I ever forget all the times she cockblocked my desire to make snowmen? At this point, she returns to concentrating, and whirls her hands around in another demanding gesture.

The snow from the floor joins together in front of us, forging a snowman right before my eyes. It's about three feet tall, has stubs for feet, and the body is composed from three different balls of snow. It has a deformed head, jutting upwards in a weird angle. It has one single tooth, and a smile carved into its mouth, which protrudes outwards from the rest of the face. Though the snowman has no limbs, I could easily imagine arms and perhaps even hair made from spare sticks. After its completion, Elsa folds her arms confidently, shooting me a satisfied look. "What do you think?"

"That's the ugliest snowman I've ever seen. Why does it have a head injury?" I deadpan unimpressed. That's not to say the accomplishment of creating it wasn't incredible, I just don't particularly like her design. It resembles a snowman created by somebody who has never built one before. Unsatisfied with my neutral response, the snowman quickly crumples back into snow, and Elsa affectionately rolls her eyes at me. I presume it's time for dinner.

* * *

Dinner has been served, on beautiful crystal plates crafted by Elsa. While I was in that coma, she was afforded with an abundance of free time. She constructed a large variety of tableware and cutlery, including plates, fancy wine glasses, and even utensils. I don't even want to use anything, because everything is so beautiful. While Elsa is incredibly gifted, unfortunately her powers are restricted to ice and snow. Creating a delicious meal is something she isn't yet capable of. Instead we're eating leftovers from the cafeteria, prepared by Elsa. Want to know the only perk of being trapped inside an abandoned building? Having free access to everything inside it. Next to a shopping mall, a fully-stocked school is the ideal place to stay during the apocalypse.

While we're not the last people alive, it almost feels that way. We're the only dinner guests using this gigantic table, so we're sitting right next to each other. This entire scene feels so surreal. Armageddon has been momentarily postponed, but not entirely prevented. The world could end at any moment, and we're sitting around, eating macaroni. It feels like any regular day between us. Our couch has been replaced with a luminous dining table, and there's no television, but everything else is precisely the same. Oh, and she's wearing a gown sewn from ice particles. Other than that, everything is perfectly mundane. To the best of her abilities, Elsa has used her powers to reconstruct the world to fit her personal liking. Though I just want everything returned to normal, I don't want to upset Elsa.

One false move might trigger the blizzard to escalate again, so I need to be careful. One uncontrollable mood swing is enough to end all existence. It feels like I'm having dinner with a ticking time bomb. Although I trust and love Elsa infinitely, this is a pretty uncomfortable moment. If the storm is still raging on, there must be _something_ upsetting her. She's picking away at the last strands of her macaroni dinner, appearing quite somber. In an attempt to lighten the mood, I decide to force some pleasant dinner conversation. "You know, I really do love the dress dear! What inspired it?"

Without missing a beat, she launches right into an explanation. Though Elsa usually isn't very talkative, she seems much more conversational lately. After spending an entire month alone, I understand why she's eager for some interaction. "I've _always_ been criticized for how I dress. I wear too much black, I wear too much make-up, I have too much hair... it's always something. I only wanted to feel right in a world that constantly made me feel wrong. But you know what? If this is wrong, then I have no desire to be right. With no one else around, I took the opportunity to finally... be _me,_ you know? For once, nobody could tell me how to dress, or how to behave. I can finally be completely unapologetic about my fashion choices."

"You look absolutely gorgeous! I mean you're _always_ beautiful, but when I saw you walking down those stairs, dressed in that skin-tight number, I couldn't believe my eyes!" With a shy smile on her face, Elsa quietly sips another mouthful from her glass. Once again, she appears to be blushing. Elsa's skin is so pale, it betrays her embarrassment every time. Even the most subtle blush is clearly visible. It's really funny actually; Elsa is the most gorgeous, powerful girl in the world, and I can make her flush with a few compliments. "Admittedly it's quite different from your other outfits though! I mean from sweaters and yoga pants, to sequin ball gowns? That's pretty damn bold."

"I know the contrast may appear strange, but I've always had, er, _eccentric_ style. Since no one was around to judge me, my creativity ran pretty wild. In this tight dress, with these high heels, I finally feel comfortable in my own skin. When I looked at my reflection while wearing this, at long last I felt like myself. I'm never going back to boring old sweaters again," she explains in a rather exhilarated tone. Not only has Elsa become more talkative, she's also noticeably more confident. Although she used to mumble through conversations, she's now oozing with charisma. Her entire demeanor is really self-assured, and I can't help feeling slightly humbled by her presence. "Is there something wrong darling?" she asks, noticing how quiet I've become.

"It's just... look at you! You look like a model! You're a thousand times more stunning. You've always been out of my league, but we're not even in the same dimension anymore. You seem so much more confident... in comparison, I feel inadequate," I admit meekly, though Elsa is rolling her eyes in response.

"Anna hun, I never want to hear such bullshit again! Regardless of our physical differences, we are equals in every way. What makes _me_ more beautiful than _you?_ My body type? Because I have the figure to pull off a dress like this? That's nonsense. Beauty lies within the eyes of the beholder, and in _my_ eyes, no girl in this world is more gorgeous than you. I love you exactly the way you are," she insists in another elegant speech. Elsa's personality has become so much more captivating. For once, she's chattier than myself. Her entire attitude has grown so winning and charming, and her words are making me blush uncontrollably.

I was feeling really unsure for a moment, until she effortlessly raised my spirits. Although learning to control her powers has raised her confidence, the same Elsa remains. Nothing about Elsa has changed beyond her outward appearance. Behind the pale flesh and cold skin, is the same affectionate girl I've fallen in love with. Even in this stunning dress, she still adores me enough to console me every time I'm feeling down. "Do you really mean that?"

"Of course, silly! This is actually a little embarrassing to admit, but um... when you were still in that coma, I was desperate for some sense of normalcy. Even in your absence, I wanted our old routines to continue. So um..." Elsa awkwardly trails off, unsure and slightly embarrassed.

"Yes?" I quiz, absolutely fascinated by what could make Elsa, the most stunning girl in the world, visibly shy.

"Well it's a little unusual," she admits before clearing her throat, still slightly red-faced, "you had the privilege of being asleep through our month-long separation. I had to endure it while being conscious, and I missed you during every waking moment. We've slept together every night for months. So while you remained in the coma, I kinda... _slept with you,_ in that hospital bed. Every night I would get into bed with you, because I missed being close together... I built my own bedroom on the other side of the school, but I couldn't fall asleep without you." Elsa's face is now absolutely scarlet, and she's shamefully concealing her face behind her palms. "Is that weird? Of course it's weird, I probably sound like a complete loser..."

"Not at all!" I urge, bringing her into a comforting hug. "I was equally devastated when we were apart! Good lord, I was smelling your clothing after only a few hours, I can't imagine how depressed an entire month would have made me." At this point, Elsa breaks our embrace, giving me a really skeptical look. Something I said really weirded her out, and after thinking about it for a moment, I realize what it was. "Wait, no! Er, it wasn't like I was sniffing your... um, yeah. It was just your shirt! You just smell so amazing. It's just... I really missed you. It's hard speaking coherently when you look so sexy in that dress," I awkwardly stumble out, once again planting my foot firmly into my own mouth.

"I noticed my dress making you uncomfortable. I think our tour should be extended into my bedroom. If you like my dress, you'll _love_ what I have on underneath it. My corset is made of crystals," she teases, giving me an uncomfortably suggestive look. Thanks to her heavy eye-shadow, she always has these alluring, pouty eyes. It's like she's constantly giving me sex-eyes.

"Elsa, do you seriously want to have sex _now?_ What about the storm?" Though I can't believe I'm saying this, sex isn't such a great idea right now. Having a pleasant conversation during dinner is one thing, but sex? She seriously wants to make love while we're dealing with the looming apocalypse?

Suddenly, a cold sensation forms across my lap. The front portion of Elsa's stiletto is brushing against my crotch. While I was thinking sensible thoughts, Elsa was maneuvering her foot from underneath the table, towards my lap. Since I'm completely naked underneath this flimsy bed sheet, the outline of her foot sends shock-waves throughout my body. "Anna, I missed you to death. We haven't had sex in weeks, and I can't concentrate like this. I want you in my bed," she purrs in a sultry tone, still staring towards me with her suggestive eyes. At this point I can't control myself anymore. Elsa has never said anything so evocative before, and her words threaten to put me into another coma.

As she teases my crotch with the smooth surface of her shoe, my heart beats in a furious rate. I want to deal with the menace of the snowstorm, but I haven't had sex in a month. Even though I was unconscious during that time, it's like my need for gratification persisted. I can't stare at her cleavage in that dress anymore. I've been on the edge of arousal for hours, however I must resist her advances. Fighting against my body, I try arguing with her. "But Elsa! The storm..." I mumble out, in a defeated whisper so faint she didn't even hear me. My face is a shade of red matching my hair.

"My darling, I haven't shown you _everything_ my powers can do yet," she implores, and by this point I could faint. There's no uncertainly in my mind anymore. Elsa has overridden all my common sense. Under most circumstances, I would ask her to remove her foot from between my legs... but not today. Elsa knows me too well. She knows all my weaknesses, and exactly how inspire a reaction out of me. Fighting against her advances was never going to work. I never stood a chance.

If your inner-thighs were wrapped around Elsa like a blanket, you too would have the irresistible urge. Besides, nothing relieves stress quite like an orgasm. It should be good for us both. Maybe the storm persists because Elsa is sexually frustrated? Either way, we'll have a quick detour into her new bedroom, relieve some tension, and return to dealing with the blizzard. Surely the world can wait an hour? What's the worst that could happen?

I'm about to experience pleasure beyond imagining, however the consequences would prove lethal for the world. Turns out, while I was comfortably asleep within that coma, some very sinister things were happening within this school. Everything was too good to be true.


	30. Hesitation Marks

It's the end of the world as we know it, and Elsa looks fine. Fine as fuck.

We've taken a brief detour into Elsa's new bedroom. Although she looks absolutely delectable in that glittery dress, I feel really guilty. Rather than making out, we should be dealing with the apocalyptic snowstorm only temporarily delayed. I must be really careful, because even the smallest mood swing could trigger the blizzard's wrath again. If something pisses her off, the world itself could end within moments. Essentially, that means I'm about to have sex with someone who could usher in doomsday. While Elsa has always been a strong, dominant individual, this power goes beyond comprehension. I'm making love to the most formidable person to ever walk this planet. Though this might end in a disaster, I've never felt more excited.

Since she needed a new bedroom, her powers were used to create one. When most people want a new bedroom, they either go furniture shopping, or consult an interior decorator. Elsa simply whirled her hands around and forged one from ice particles. Apparently it took her several days to construct this gorgeous room, and every moment of hard work is apparent. She turned a spare classroom into her own personal boudoir, freezing the entire place with a layer of permafrost and ice. Much like the banquet hall she built, beautiful crystallized formations hang from the ceiling. The lights are dimmed really low for ambiance, casting the room with a warm, sensual glow. The centerpiece of her bedroom is a Queen-sized bed, decorated with the most comfortable satin sheets ever produced. Transparent curtains hang over the bed, adding to the lustrous décor.

We're laying against Elsa's beautiful new bed, sprawled out against the inviting sheets. Thanks to her powers, she was finally able to create the bedroom of her dreams. There's no limit to what she's capable of conjuring up. In just the length of a month, she's gained an astonishing amount of control over her powers. If only this pesky storm could finally end, everything could return to normal. There has to be some nagging, sinister thought that lingers in her mind. She can behave as cheery and confident as she wants, but I can tell something isn't quite right. Her lips are pressed against my own, and she's trying to invade my mouth with her tongue, so it's difficult figuring out what could be wrong. When you're making love to Elsa, it's really hard concentrating on other topics.

While the sheets are incredibly soft, they're really cold against my bare skin. Elsa has learned to materialize fabrics, but she can't prevent them from being cold to the touch. Since I'm completely naked, it's a pretty noticeable issue. Elsa's still wearing the beautiful dress she forged, so my entire body is being caressed by freezing fabric. Even though it should be uncomfortable, I can never get enough of this blissful sensation. Most people would be absolutely numbed by this cold, but I have an eternal thirst for Elsa's frigid aura. Because one of my arms is secured into a sling, I can only grab her with one hand. I'm only capable of groping one of her pale legs, and its nowhere near enough.

Thanks to the sling, and my other bandages, we need to be careful. I'm really fragile right now, so Elsa could easily shatter me like cracked glass. One wrong touch might disturb my wounds, but she's being incredibly gentle. Since Elsa is such a delicate lover, I have nothing to worry about. Although she always closes her eyes while me make out, sometimes I sneak glimpses at her. She's so beautiful I can't help myself. The lights have been dimmed so low, I can barely even see her. Though it's really dark in here, I notice black rings formed around her eyes. Even with all her heavy make-up, she couldn't conceal how little sleep she's gotten. Her skin looks really sickly, like she's absolutely exhausted. "When did you last get some sleep?" I ask, pulling my lips away from her.

Like every time I interrupt our make-out sessions with my talking, Elsa looks slightly irritated. "Um, I think it's been a few days, actually. Like, two or three? I can't remember, too many things to do. Who has time for sleep?" she explains, returning her lips to their prior position against my own.

Though it's hard resisting her, I pull away from her oral embrace again. "Elsa, that's not exactly normal behavior! You need sleep, you don't look well!" I advise her, however she rolls her eyes in response. Because she doesn't appreciate being told what to do, Elsa never listens to my counseling. To be honest, she's much wiser than myself, and usually I'm the one who requires guidance. While it's unlikely, she should seriously consider listening to my advice. She shrugs my comment off, returning her hands against my body. Instantly I feel myself going numb once more.

"Darling, I don't need much sleep. After all I've put you through, I want to make everything up to you. I can never take all that suffering away, but I can make tonight the greatest of your life," she promises in a rather sad tone. I can't believe how blind I've been. Though she's been smiling and acting all cheerful, it hasn't been sincere. It's like her brand new, brighter persona has been an act. Even with her lively smile, she has the same somber eyes as always. Even if she's trying to act joyful, nothing can mask the inherent sadness she carries with her. Breaking my train of thought, suddenly she pulls away from me. "Do you still love me?" she asks simply, in a rather matter-of-fact way.

While I'm not sure what's going on, I'm certain something is really bothering her. Everything was too good to be true. Even though I sense something sinister, I answer her question sincerely. "Of course I still love you! Gee, how many times do I need to tell you? Look, if you're worried about the storm, don't be! We're going to figure that out soon. Whatever is worrying you dear, erase it from your mind. I'll always be here for you."

Maybe it's because she's suffering from a lack of sleep, but the look on Elsa's face is vulnerable. Even she looks confused by her emotions. Her default reaction seems to be sadness, and it almost looks like she's about to cry. Lunging passionately towards me, she tightly wraps her arms around my shoulders. "I can never express my appreciation towards you enough. Y-you don't know how hard this month was for me..." she confides, and I'm shocked to hear her voice crack. Elsa never stutters with her words, so she must be really devastated over something. "You're the only person who hasn't thrown me away. For once, I just want to make you happy," she insists, returning to our kissing session.

"Elsa, I don't know if this is such a good idea-" I try to plead, however my words are muffled by her freezing lips. Something is clearly wrong with her. She's sleep-deprived, she's not acting like herself, and she's talking complete nonsense. What did she mean; make me happy _for once?_ Elsa is the only person who ever brings me joy. Although I'm trying my best to reason with her, she's dedicated to making love with me. She's guilty over something, doing everything in her power to bring me pleasure. She's trying to correct some self-professed wrong. Why is she guilty though? What happened while I was in that coma?

Elsa is very emotionally unstable right now. Like a ticking time bomb, shes's prepared to detonate at any moment. Even so, she seems restless of kissing. Making out is absolutely lovely, but it's time for the main course. I'm observing the lust in her eyes, not to mention how flushed her face has become. We've done this so often, we don't even need to corroborate anything through speaking. Instinctively, we just know when it's _"time."_ Since Elsa has no desire to have sex in that thick, restrictive dress, she signals me to help remove it. She turns her back to me, imploring me to help unzip it. For a moment I hesitate, unsure if we should continue. She turns her head to look at me, providing a comforting smile. She has never looked more gorgeous in her life.

Though maybe it's because Elsa is a really good actress, I sincerely believe everything will be fine. All my anxiety has been taken away, thanks to her bright, winning smile. She wants me to help remove her dress, and I most certainly will. She could easily do this herself, but she's giving me the privilege. Unwrapping your own present is so much more fun. Without missing a beat, I find the zipper underneath a subtle flap of folded fabric. Like there's chocolate hidden underneath, I rocket the zipper downwards, revealing Elsa's strapless bra. It's more like a corset, though it only goes midway down her torso. It's extremely snug, clinging tightly to her curvy figure. With the dress now partially undone, Elsa's involvement is required to remove the rest. Carefully pulling against the fabric, she manages to haul the skin-tight dress off her wide hips.

I thought nothing could top the perfection of her dress, until I saw her underwear. The dress was so incredibly tight, I didn't think she was wearing anything underneath it. Not only is her corset encrusted with glittery sequins, but also her matching knickers. Like the sleeves of her dress, her underwear is transparent and made from mesh-like material. To think she was seriously wearing something so alluring underneath that dress, walking around like that all day long... I feel the need to faint again. I've seen the entirety of Elsa's pale body countless times, and it never ceases to leave me speechless. I have to pause every time I see her walking around in her bedroom. Even though I've seen her undressed several times, Elsa seems shyer than usual, fidgeting nervously with her arms.

In contrast, I'm shaking from excitement. She's folding her dress neatly, making sure it doesn't winkle while we enjoy ourselves. She's bending over the ice-constructed table next to the bed, giving me quite the splendid view. Her booty is sculpted more carefully than fine art. Elsa's ass is precisely why thongs were invented, because concealing even an inch of something so perfect is a crime against humanity. Like always, Elsa is obsessed with tidiness, assuring nothing happens to her precious dress in the meantime. She always treats her wardrobe with such a high-regard. While her dress may be very theatrical, it resembles something only Elsa would wear. It's exactly in her style.

Everything except the sleeves though, since she never finds them comfortable. She's constantly wearing tank-tops, and even when she's wearing a dress, it's always a sleeveless outfit. When you're impervious to the effects of the cold, why bother having sleeves? Surely not to preserve her modesty, considering how tight and revealing the dress is. Before I can contemplate the meaning too deeply, I'm startled by a cold sensation on my leg. While I was lost in thought, Elsa was making her way towards me. Her suggestive eyes have returned, including her more positive, enthusiastic attitude. She slowly leans me against my back, bringing her body over me. My view is flooded with nothing beyond her pale skin and absolutely gorgeous hair. Every breath is an explosion of her unmistakable aroma. This feels like heaven.

Any urge to resist is now gone, replaced with eagerness for what will happen next. "Anna, because of your arm, I'll need to be very careful, won't I? Just lay back, close your eyes, and let me do everything for once," she purrs, in a voice so sensual I have no choice but to comply. The room is so dark I can barely see, but I can feel every inch of her body pushed against my own. She runs her cold fingers down my chest, reaching my naval, and then down towards... well you know. Almost immediately, even without the aid of external lubricant, I feel her fingers enter my body. Elsa usually loves undergoing extensive foreplay, but tonight she's skipped all the preparation and dived right into the main event. Not that I mind, because I'm more than ready. I'm trembling from her touch already.

No one has magic fingers quite like Elsa, and I mean that literally. Just brushing her fingers against me triggers a rapturous sense of pleasure. Under most circumstances, the cold nature of her flesh would create the opposite reaction. Usually the cold stifles someone's erotic senses, however for some reason when Elsa is around, it only heightens my urges. I wish it was possible to describe how Elsa feels. It's a sensation that goes beyond description, into the level of the supernatural. I could never live without Elsa's touch, and I can't imagine a world without it. I'm pulsating just from her fingers, and she hasn't even started anything yet. Elsa announced that there was more to her powers, and true to her word, she's about to show me.

Suddenly the cold sensation in my crotch intensifies. It feels like I've been plunged into arctic water. I look down towards her hand, and I can see a coating of thin ice erupting from her palm. Elsa is smiling towards me, providing me another comforting smile. "Anna I told you, just lay back and relax. It feels so much better with your eyes shut. I mastered this last week. What you're about to feel resembles a glimpse of heaven," she sensually whispers into my ear, prompting my body to become limp. I'm shaking like a virgin. All my years of sexual maturity have been discarded, because this is a new dimension of pleasure. The sensation being omitted from Elsa's palm is overwhelming. With my one free hand, I'm clawing against the fabric of the bed sheets. My back begins to arch, as my body starts experiencing involuntary spasms.

While I convulse from pleasure, Elsa smiles contently, enjoying every moment of her handiwork. Of all the beautiful things she's done with her powers, this is my personal favorite. It feels like ice-cubes are being rubbed against my... well you know. I'm being consumed by the ice streaming from her fingertips. Not only is it penetrating me, it's vibrating against my crotch. It's like an orgasmic flurry is raging inside my body. The sensation is creating tremors through every inch of my anatomy. It feels like Elsa is reassembling my molecules, like I'm being destroyed and rearranged to her liking. The feeling pulsing through my body is immense, and I can't take it anymore. Within only a few moments, I'm brought to an orgasm. My endurance is no match against Elsa's newly found capabilities. Although Elsa clearly sees my reaction, her fingers don't leave my body.

One climax is only the beginning. I've never been capable of multiple consecutive orgasms, however Elsa is going to change that. Even though I've already cum, the intense sensation isn't stopping. In just a few moments, my body is forced into another climax, this time even more spectacular than the first. Elsa has a proud grin on her face, loving every moment of my visceral reaction. My impassioned moans echo through the silent room, and every squeal is music to her ears. The sensation only grows as time races by, becoming more overpowering by the moment. After a few minutes, I lose track of my orgasms. I can't count the number of times I have cum. I don't think my body can expel any more fluids. My whimpers turn into satisfied screams, which ring through the vacant hallways of the school.

The pleasure starts resembling pain. I'm only human, and mortals simply can't handle gratification this extreme. Multiple, uninterrupted orgasms are difficult to achieve for a reason; they're dangerous. Eventually my body suffers a severe muscle spasm, brought on by the intense sensation. My leg jerks violently, kneeing Elsa square in the face. While it wasn't that hard of a hit, it startles her terribly. She picks her hand off my body, stumbling off the bed. Mortified that I just kicked my girlfriend in the middle of sex, I attempt to help her up. It's so dark in here, I accidentally tangle the sheets around my feet. The sheets trip me when I get up, forcing me to tumble off the bed. Since I don't have both arms to help break my fall, I roughly plummet towards the floor. In contrast to Elsa's graceful fall, I hit the ground with a vicious bang.

I land over my bandaged, injured arm, prompting me to scream. This time my scream is one of pain. I can't stop myself from yelling, because all my weight is piled over my wounded arm. It's a sharp contrast compared to the pleasure I was just experiencing, so the pain is felt even more vividly. While my injuries have probably opened up again, otherwise it's not a huge deal. Though I'm dizzy, I quickly pick myself off the ground. After coordinating myself for a moment, I feel absolutely fine. I turn to face Elsa, and I'm startled by the absolutely horrified expression on her face. "Elsa honestly, I'm fine! Calm down, please," I attempt to assure her.

Elsa isn't listening to me. Trying to be comforting, she makes her way closer towards me. She's about to console me, when suddenly she hesitates. She looks absolutely petrified of touching me. She observes that I'm perfectly fine, and she seems content with that. Her grieving soon turns into anger, as she begins marching around the room in a furious state. "I _knew_ this wasn't a good idea. What the hell is wrong with me? Can I do anything without hurting people?" she asks aloud, absolutely enraged. This entire thing was an attempt to make everything up to me, however it backfired miserably. It's like everything she does results in my anguish, and she seems absolutely tired of it.

But like, I'm totally fine? So what's really eating her? She's dealing with nearly infinite stress, not to mention she hasn't slept in days. She's on the verge of a critical mental breakdown. If I don't stop her soon, the blizzard is only going to get worse. Before her anger manifests itself in another hazardous display, I have to subdue her. "Elsa hun! I'm alright, seriously look at me! Girl, you need to get some sleep, you're a mess..." At this point I trail off, focusing my eyes toward Elsa more closely. More specifically, I'm studying the details of her arms. The room is really dark, so it's not exactly easy. After scrutinizing her features more closely, I come to a horrifying discovery. Between the two of us, I've just become the more anxious.

The unnecessarily dark room, the sleeves on her dress, her guilty conscious... suddenly everything makes sense. Why? Because there are rather severe cut marks running down her wrists. I don't mean just a few, I'm referring to almost a dozen defiling each arm. Even if the incisions are subtle, I'm certain her forewarns are absolutely covered with slashes. It explains why the room was so damn dark, and why her dress had sleeves. Even if the sleeves were partially transparent like the rest of her dress, the material was still thick enough to conceal her injuries. She's still angrily parading around the room, so upset she's forgotten all about them. More than likely, they're not fresh. During the timeline of the month we were separated, they must have happened relatively early.

The marks are so severe, they can only be evidence of a suicide attempt. I can't believe my eyes. I thought Elsa would never do someone like this. She's someone who never submits to her despair. I have to make sure, so I begin walking towards her. When I'm close enough, I grab at her wrists. She's startled by my attempt, pulling herself away from me. "Anna, what are you doing?!" she demands, folding her arms against her chest.

"Elsa... your wrists. Why are they carved up?" My voice is trembling, reduced to a distorted whisper. That is easily the hardest thing I've ever said. I'm praying that everything is another serious misunderstanding. Like always, I hope this is another example of my overactive imagination. Maybe she'll offer a perfectly logical explanation, and we can return to bed like everything is fine.

Unfortunately, the look on her face screams devastation. "The storm... I wanted it to end. I was desperate," she murmurs, her voice broken and fractured. It feels like something has devoured my insides. Although I've felt the urge to faint before, this time it feels genuine. It feels like I'm about to collapse, like someone has just kicked me. Elsa is still trembling, backing cautiously away from me. "Look Anna, I can explain," she begins, but I don't think anything can ever make sense of this. "Y-you were in that coma! I didn't think you'd_ ever_ wake up. You urgently needed medical assistance, and none would ever come thanks to this vile blizzard! I couldn't think of any other way to stop the storm... trust me, I tried _everything!_"

If her words were meant to comfort me, then they've failed miserably. To prevent myself from fainting, I have to sit down against the bed. Without a doubt, this is the most defeated I've ever felt. To know that Elsa, the girl I love more than anything, was so desperate she felt that was necessary... it feels like my entire world has been crushed. I failed her when she needed my assistance the most. While Elsa was absolutely hopeless, I was resting inside a self-induced coma. No wonder she's been so guilty lately, and her lack of sleep makes perfect sense. In her shoes, I wouldn't be able to sleep either. I should have been awake, helping her deal with the storm. Instead, I only exasperated the dilemma by getting myself injured.

My stunned silence is bothering her. If I'm being quiet, then something is truly wrong. I should be trying to diffuse the situation, since this is most definitely going to make storm intensify. I really want to, but my body has gone numb. Elsa speaks in my absence. "I tried _everything!_ I meditated for hours, I tried focusing every synapse of my body, however nothing made a difference! I did everything in my power to make this blizzard vanish, to no effect. What the fuck else was I supposed to do? Do you have any idea how many people are suffering because of this wretched storm? While you were catching up with your beauty sleep, like always I was glued to the television screen. Except this time, I wasn't watching horror movies, I was watching true terror unfold on the news. Rest assured, what was being detailed on the news broadcast was scarier than any movie."

Even if my voice is faint, I try to argue. "But... Elsa..."

"No Anna, do you have any idea what this storm is doing? The effects of this blizzard aren't just being felt in Arendelle, the entire world is being torn apart! I'm not positive what the exact population of the world is, something like seven or eight billion. Either way, that's a lot of fucking dead people. A few moments ago, you claimed to love me. If you _really_ loved me, you'd understand why I wouldn't want the blood of eight billion people on my hands," she insists in another demanding speech. Recently Elsa has become far more talkative, and I think it's because there's a lot on her mind. Over the course of this miserable month, she's been dealing with an abundance of awful thoughts. Now she's confessing everything in a panicked state.

Still upset, she buries her face into her palms. Um, did she forget where her hands just were? A moment ago, her fingers were buried inside me during a series of orgasms. Her hands are covered in a certain white, vicious fluid that was just expelled from my body. The same substance is now smeared across her face. Like usual, my problems have this nasty habit of multiplying. While I'm absolutely overwhelmed with heartbreak, my bigger priority is still managing the storm. Even if I feel like my heart has been demolished, I have to calm her down immediately. If she catches her reflection in the mirror like this, she's going to freak out. Although my chances are slim to none, I have to try reasoning with her. "Elsa, we can fix this entire problem. There's no point using a permanent solution on a momentary problem. Please, just calm down and we can discuss this!"

"How the hell is this problem only temporary? Darling, you can't _fix_ me, because I was never actually broken. I was_ born_ like this. How the hell are you supposed to stop something I've had since birth? At the time, I thought the only solution was to destroy me, and break this wretched curse once and for all," she shoots back. Since she's been walking around in her underwear for this entire argument, she reaches over towards her black, translucent bathrobe. She drapes it around her frame, still oblivious to the fluids dripping down her face.

Something she just spoke seems strange. "What do you mean, _at the time?_ What changed your mind?"

"Because it didn't work anyway! The moment the blade left my skin, my powers froze over the wound. Do you have idea how much agony I was in, of course my despicable powers stepped in. I tried killing myself as many times as I could, and every time my powers intervened," she explains, and at this point, she's becoming angrier with every subsequent outburst. Now I'm feeling a portion of her desperation. Elsa tried killing herself a dozen times, and on every occasion her powers sealed over her wounds. The hesitation marks remained, but her powers prevented her from bleeding out.

Although the situation seemed pretty hopeless a moment ago, it just became even more bleak. Elsa's powers are more like a parasite than a curse. Because of all the beautiful things she created, I was starting to see the virtue in her powers. Now I see the truth; they're a plague, and not even Elsa is capable of escaping their wrath. They react to every emotional response she experiences, and not even suicide could stop them. Elsa tried everything possible to make the storm go away, to no avail. I know Elsa, and she never would have done something so drastic, unless the situation completely stripped her of hope.

It's such a heartbreaking thought. While I was resting in my hospital bed, urgently in need of medical aid, Elsa did the only thing she could think of. She tried sacrificing herself for the sake of several billion people, and it didn't work anyway. Although I wasn't there when it was happening, I'm trying to imagine how the moment played out. I'm picturing my precious Elsa, scared and alone in the damp school basement. She's holding a razor, absolutely horrified and despairing to the point of self-inflicted oblivion. I can't imagine the terror she felt upon discovering that nothing, not even her last possible option, could end this blizzard. Her powers have prevented every method of escape. Not even death served as a solution.

Even if the scene appears desolate, there's still a light towards the end of the tunnel. Elsa tried using the self-destruct button, and it didn't accomplish anything. This means we can focus on more productive ways of stopping the storm. I'm convinced there's an answer to ending this God-forsaken blizzard, and I'm going to pursue it until the very end. Elsa's solution didn't work, so now we must resort to mine. Hopefully, we'll have more luck with my ideas. "Elsa, please have a seat and calm down! If you were relaxed, this whole snow queen routine might end. You're working yourself up, and if you don't-"

"-What the hell did you just call me?" she swiftly interrupts, and at this point, I think everything just got even worse. "Anna, what the fuck? How dare you call me that!"

"Call you _what?_"

"The _snow queen! _How dare you call me that! Don't you remember? That's what Hans and every other asshole used to call me. I've been called that vile name throughout my entire life. I told you about that! You're supposed to be my girlfriend, and now even _you_ think I'm the fucking snow queen_,_" she reminds me through an irritated hiss. To be honest, I'm so nervous I forgot everything about that. Whenever something dramatic goes down, my mind turns into a bag of mush. Obviously my intention wasn't to upset her, but it's hard thinking straight under such stressful circumstances. Her acting so abrasively certainly isn't helping matters. Elsa looks absolutely heartbroken to be called that loathsome name again, especially by someone she loves.

Still really annoyed, she goes to fix her make-up in the bedroom mirror. For a moment, it's like she doesn't recognize her own reflection, until she gets even more pissed off. Her face quickly starts flushing an intense shade of red. At the worst moment imaginable, she's noticed the white fluids smeared down her face. Normally I would warn her beforehand, except an ideal moment never came up. So far she's only been annoyed by the stressful situation, but now it's like Elsa is angry at me. Although she's usually never infuriated at me, the pressure is finally getting to her. She targets her wrath in my direction, shooting me a devilish look. There's no telling how her tempers may swell. "Elsa, you're kinda _creeping_ me out," I insist, cracking under the intensity of her stare.

Now she's really pissed off. She responds to my words by shaking her head in disbelief, growing even more livid. "Um, excuse me?!" she screams at me, a reaction so startling I nearly jumped off the bed. During the course of our entire relationship, we've only had one argument. Even though it was heated, no yelling was even involved. When something annoys her enough to warrant her wrath, she's pretty damn scary. "Let me get this straight. Between us, _I'm_ the creepy one? Er, are we forgetting certain things? For an entire month, you stared at me in class every single day! Or what about you finding my house basically through stalking me? Oh, and let's not forget about you masturbating to me, like some kind of sick pervert! Don't even get me started about you sniffing my clothing in my absence. Now _that's _what I would call pretty fucking creepy, darling."

I'm speechless. It feels like something is eating me from inside out. It doesn't matter what I say, Elsa isn't going to listen. She's not directly upset at me, it's the situation which is bothering her. After such an agonizingly stressful month, she's starting to lose her nerve. It all began when I first discovered her powers, growing even worse during the traumatic encounter with Hans. Things only deteriorated further after being confined inside this abandoned school for a month. While she was trapped inside here, her only company was anxiety. Shit has been happening in such a rapid succession, it's been difficult for anything to really sink in. Such powerful emotions need proper time to be fully understood. We've been strapped into such a roller-coaster of emotions, and now everything is finally bubbling upwards. A month's worth of repressed trauma is exploding outward over the course of just several moments.

I'm not saying her comments don't hurt, because trust me, they most certainly do. Whether or not her words are sincere is irrelevant. I'm not going to argue with her, because that will only make matters worse. If she needs someone to serve as a personalized punching bag, then I'm her girl. If this will help calm her anxiety, Elsa can insult me all she wants. Either way, I'm going to continue easing her nerves. "Look Elsa, I'm really sorry for the past month. Everything has been such a shitstorm since what happened with Hans, and it's only been spiraling out of control from there."

Even if I'm trying to be reasonable, Elsa's anger persists uninterrupted. Her emotions control the storm, and they both seem currently unstoppable. "Come to think of it, I only met Hans because of you, and all your goddamn baggage. Thanks to you, I met assholes like Hans and Kristoff. We wouldn't find ourselves in this giant predicament, if you weren't constantly associating yourself with sleazeballs," she suggests. At this point, she begins using a spare hand-towel to wipe the cum off her face. She carefully pats it against her features, trying to avoid ruining her make-up. To be honest, I thought she was going to handle that embarrassing problem far worse.

She can insult me, but Kristoff? Her comments are completely uncalled for. She's not aware of recent developments, so she's still under the impression he was a jerk. Through her hateful words, she's basically dancing over his freshly-dug grave. I'm not going to let a recently departed friend be insulted, especially after everything he sacrificed to help me. "Kristoff was _not_ an asshole! He gave up everything for me. He was only trying to help us."

She's shocked by my comments, rolling her eyes in disbelief. She cringes, like she can't believe I seriously stood up for Kristoff. "You know, you really seem to be defending the guy! In fact, when I was sorting through your clothing, I found this old crumpled picture of the two of you. At the time I thought nothing of it, and stuffed it into your backpack. Considering you aren't even friends anymore, it's pretty weird to be keeping such a personal picture of him. Is there something more you're not telling me?"

"What are you suggesting?"

"Don't play daft, Anna. When Hans brought up your engagement, we were both present. What other secrets are you keeping from me? What other lies did you feed me? Before meeting me, it seems you were really friendly with quite a lot of boys," she proposes with a cold, calculating tone. Apparently, she's still really upset over the news about my engagement. We never had a moment to properly discuss it, so it appears she's still bothered by it. Everything that's been nagging inside her head over the past month is being set loose. She's holding me accountable for every little grievance. Elsa is visibly shaking from her fury, unhinged to a scary degree. All her paranoid delusions are running wild. "Why are you defending that jerk so much anyway? What, did you blow him too, or just Hans? Please assure me you didn't fuck any other classmates."

I was trying to avoid telling her about Kristoff being dead, but she's forced my hand. Since everything I'm saying is bleeding through the page, arguing is pointless. I have to spill the truth before she gets the wrong impression. If you think she's pissed off now, just imagine what would happen if she thought I was cheating on her. That misconception alone would tear her apart. "Because Kristoff is dead, Elsa! He died after the ceiling collapsed," I confess in my most comforting voice. Even though I was trying to break the news carefully, she looks absolutely devastated. Unblinking, her eyes appear to be glazed in horror. Her face is stretched into a demented expression, resembling somebody who's just heard the worst news of their life. All her anger has turned into heartbreak, as she falls backward against the wall.

It's like I plunged a dagger into her still-beating heart. Our problems have just multiplied into the hundreds. Elsa finds herself on the verge of tears, trying to fight back a more visceral reaction. She's discovered that her powers are responsible for yet another death. To make matters even worse, it was someone we were both familiar with. While I've succeeded at stopping her anger, it was replaced by even more emotional torment. She's not screaming at me anymore, so perhaps I can reason with her? "Look, Hans and Kristoff... it's just two people! And they were both accidents! If you pull yourself together, no one else will get hurt."

Even though I'm only trying to console her, she doesn't seem to be appreciating the effort. She glances at me with the scariest, most hellbound eyes I've ever seen. When Elsa finds herself being threatened, she has no problem defending herself. When Hans was trying to hurt us, she did everything in her power to stop him. Although she's usually calm and composed, when something is actually pissing her off, she's more than capable of kicking some major ass. Now the target of her wrath appears to be myself, and she's looking at me with scorn in her eyes. "Do you know why I couldn't sleep, Anna?" she deadpans, her voice laced with venomous contempt.

"Elsa, I don't know what you're talking about..."

"Do you have any idea what is happening? I haven't just killed _two_ people, I've murdered hundreds. All because of me,_ thousands_ of unfortunate souls have perished in this perpetual winter. Across the globe, the death count is immeasurable. Do you know why I haven't slept in days? Because every time I close my eyes, eight billion voices start screaming into my ears. Thanks to me, the entire world is doomed," she explains, now reduced to feverish tears. She's not the only person freaked out. Although I understood that things were bad, I had no concept of the blizzard's true global impact. I used to think this pandemic was mostly contained in Arendelle. Apparently, the cemetery line has wrapped itself around the entire world.

Elsa's erratic behavior makes perfect sense under this context. Her screaming at me, her freaking out, the guilt... I understand everything now. She's undergone a thousand lives worth of trauma over the course of a month. She can't tolerate this stress any further. The school is shaking, and my legs are trembling through the tremors felt through the floor. It feels like an earthquake is shaking the entire foundation of the school. Through all this drama, I forgot to check the status of the storm. Even if the room is shaking, I run over towards the window. To my utter horror, not only has the storm returned to its old velocity, but it's grown far worse. Thanks to our argument, the blizzard has intensified to unfathomable levels.

Do you remember how the storm tore me to pieces? Well, that was the old version of the blizzard, and it's been replaced by something even more sinister. In just a few moments, 10 more inches of snow have piled up. Before the hour ends, the snow is going to reach the top floor windows. It's so incredibly powerful at this point, I don't even think Elsa can stop it. "The storm! It's returned," I call out, turning back towards her. She's still miserably weeping against the floor. Not that I needed to tell her, because she can obviously feel the school itself shaking. The wind is so furious, it could collapse the school's foundation in moments.

Like always, this doesn't appear to be intentional on Elsa's part. She was trying her hardest to end the storm, and now it's reached irreversible levels. "This is all your fucking fault," she urges. Due to the bad news, Elsa is angrier than ever. She was controlling the storm quite well until our argument. Now, we're undergoing the early stages of the next ice age.

"I'm so sorry! I was only trying to stop the storm! Please Elsa, forgive me."

"Well congratulations, darling. You're as much help as ever. You've effectively just ushered in doomsday. I'm real proud of you," she mockingly praises, her voice dripping with bitter sarcasm. Elsa is so furious, she's beginning to scare even me. All around me, the room is shaking violently like it intends to fall part. Jagged pillars of ice are protruding from the walls in every direction. Elsa is trembling like she's suffering several panic attacks simultaneously. I'm trying to reason with her, but there's far more hatred she wants to spill. "Your involvement in my life has been one extended nuisance. I only wanted to be left alone, but you had to force yourself into my life. I invited you into my house, and you destroyed everything! Thanks to you, I'm about to be responsible for the death of eight billion people," she insists, blaming me for the entire ordeal.

"But Elsa!" I plead, my voice growing faint among all the ruckus around me.

"I want you to leave."

_"Elsa..."_ Actually, there's no use arguing. Every time I open my big mouth, the situation only grows worse. While this can still be sorted out, she currently isn't in the mood to listen. I'll submit to her wishes and leave for now, and hopefully we can come to a solution later. She'll be more agreeable after some sleep. Her nerves have been absolutely broken apart, and she's sobbing against the floor. Due to all the ice formations forming out of the walls, being in this room is extremely dangerous. Giving her some peace and quiet is the only remaining option. I make my way out of her bedroom, and keep in mind, I'm still completely naked from our sexual escapades. I'm shivering viciously, my arms crossed against my chest. It feels like I'll never be warm again.

Just as I'm about to close the door behind me, I hear her voice once more. She doesn't wish me goodbye. In my hour of need, she doesn't provide me with some words of comfort. Instead, she delivers the most crushing chain of words I've ever heard. "You've ruined my life. _I hate you Anna,_" she says simply. Though she quickly returns to weeping, I slam the door closed behind me. I can't hear her voice anymore, however her prior words are still ringing violently in my head. I'll never forget them. She didn't say them out of anger, or because they were important to the conversation. She said them simply to hurt me.

There was no other intention beyond rubbing some salt over my festering wounds. The world is probably going to end in a few hours, and Elsa wanted my final moments on this planet to be miserable. Elsa is the person I love more than anything, and she wanted me to die in agony. I understand she's under a lot of stress, but there's no excuse for such cruelty. That's more sadistic than anything Hans ever did to me. Defeated, I slump towards the cold floor in the hallway. Leaning against the outside of her door, I break into uncontrollable sobbing. Tears flood from my eyes in such a rapid succession, I'm probably suffering an anxiety attack. I've never felt worse in my life.

I feel like screaming out, but no one's listening. I've been isolated from the entire world. Shock-waves are pulsing through the school, and it feels like it could collapse within the hour. Not that it matters, because the storm has spiraled into uncontrollable levels. It's about to rip the world apart in a matter of hours. Oh, it was furious before, but nothing quite like this. The entire world is shaking. Skyscrapers are about to collapse. There's a million muffled choirs screaming out atrocities. There won't be a tomorrow. This time, I don't think anything is capable of stopping Elsa. I gave it my everything, and I still couldn't stop her.


	31. Elsa's Redemption

Man, this time I really fucked everything up, didn't I?

I don't know what I should believe anymore. Everything I've ever loved has been taken away. All things considered, I find myself experiencing an all time low. I wish this entire ordeal could be blamed on someone else, but unfortunately everything is purely my fault. Although I've been screwing things up my entire life, this is easily my definitive failure. I'm responsible for the eternal winter. The world is over, and I only have myself to blame. Arendelle is in some deep, _deep_ shit.

After Elsa kicked me out of her bedroom, I cried consecutively for an entire hour. I wept miserably, until my eyes were blood-shot and my lungs started to burn. I sobbed until my tear-ducts couldn't produce any more fluids. Eventually your body reaches a limit, where it's completely impossible to cry any further. At that point, I felt slightly better about everything. You'd be surprised how comforting an hour-long crying session can be. Even though I was still completely devastated, it was like all my sadness was purged. Not to say I didn't feel like complete shit though... I basically felt like my entire universe imploded within itself.

Have you ever wanted to be someone else? I was laying completely naked on the ice-cold floor, locked on the outside of Elsa's bedroom. In my moment of darkness, I would have given_ anything_ to switch places with literally anyone else. Honestly, I really wanted to remain defeated on the ground, bawling my eyes out until the school eventually collapsed. When any normal person would have submitted to defeat, I carried on. Even suffering through agony, I picked myself up and continued looking for solutions. Since the school was absolutely freezing, I desperately needed some warm clothing. I found some old gym clothes stuffed in my school locker, which I'm currently wearing. It's nothing too stylish or anything, since I only needed to throw on something basic.

The world is going to end within the next few hours, so it doesn't really matter what I'm wearing. No one is around to see me dressed like a slob. Shit, I might as well walk around in my underwear. Without anywhere else to go, I've returned to my favorite place within this wretched school. Since I'm running out of hiding places, I've revisited the beautiful banquet hall Elsa created. Even if she hates my guts now, I still really appreciate this gorgeous room. Sitting entirely by my lonesome, I've taken a seat at the immense crystal dining table. With only a few hours left to live, I've decided to make the best of this hopelessly bleak situation. My world is getting smaller everyday.

Thankfully it's really easy losing myself among all the beauty. One glimpse at the incredible chandelier, and it feels like all my problems have disappeared. Nothing can entirely take my problems away though, and it's really scary knowing I'm going to die soon. In a matter of hours, this wondrous room will serve as my tomb. When the ceiling caves in later tonight, I'm going to be buried underneath the debris. Either the school will collapse under the weight of the snow, or the wind will blow apart the entire infrastructure. Now it's only a matter of time. To make matters even worse, I'm going to die wearing my ratty old gym clothing. I'm wearing an undersized shirt, torn jogging pants, and underwear that doesn't even fit me anymore. Things literally can't get any worse.

On the bright side, no one is around to hear my crying. Wait... that's absolutely tragic. Is there anything remotely optimistic about that? I guess when the world itself is being mercilessly shredded apart, and you can hear skyscrapers collapsing outside, you gain a different definition of _"bright side."_ At this point, I would trade anything for a bottle of aspirin. Do I really have to endure my final hours with a splitting headache? Great, a wedgie from my undersized underwear, and a migraine. Just fucking peachy. Although they say misery loves company, I don't think that's entirely true; I've been alone my entire life. Now, I'm about to die on my lonesome. My only remaining company consists of my painful memories.

At least I had a good run, right? Before I drink the Kool-Aid and accept my demise, I might as well reminisce. Surely there must be some fond memories to be nostalgic over? What about the time when Elsa confessed her hatred towards me? Wait... that's not a fond memory at all. Even though we've shared some incredible moments together, my mind is consumed by her final words. I'm going to remember those sadistic words until my bitter death. I'm still wearing the necklace she bought me, which has surprisingly stayed on my body throughout this entire ordeal. While I was dragging myself through the snow for hours, it was still securely bound around my neck. As Elsa was screaming at me, I was still wearing her precious necklace.

I promised it would never be taken off, right until the moment I died. Well, I don't have long now, do I? The entire school feels like it's rocking back and forth. The foundation is being thoroughly shaken, like it could tumble down at any moment. The temperature has reached arctic levels, and I'm so sick and tired of the cold. Though the cold never bothers Elsa, I've grown absolutely sick of it. If somehow I survive this ordeal, I'm moving to Hawaii. Is it true Brazil never gets snow? If that's true, I'm learning Portuguese at the next possible opportunity. Speaking of which... my hands are so pale, they're beginning to resemble snow. After being trapped inside for so long, I've become pale just like Elsa. Thanks to the perpetual nightfall that consumes our lives, we both have almost vampiric complexions. Sun hasn't been introduced to my skin in weeks.

Speaking of the pale devil herself... here comes Elsa. Can't she just leave me alone? Has she returned to spill more mean comments? Perhaps she's here to accuse me of more revolting deeds? Actually the look on her face is an apologetic one, and she's holding several heavy containers. She's changed back into her black, glittery sequin dress. Her make-up is fixed perfectly, her hair looks freshly washed, and even her skin looks healthy again. She must have gotten an abundance of sleep, because her complexion has returned to its completely flawless nature. Although I've completely lost track of time, it's been roughly half a day since we were separated. In that time, Elsa must have been catching up with her beauty sleep. She freshens up extremely well.

As she walks toward the dining table, she looks incredibly shy. She's reverted to her previous, more meek and timid attitude. Fortunately her entire presence is more inviting, because I really missed that version of her. Cutting into the unbearably awkward silence, Elsa clears her throat. "I missed you sweetheart!" she welcomes, shooting me a glowing, sincere smile. Despite her warm introduction, my voice appears to be absent. Even if I really want to reply, I can't force my mouth open. Since I'm still crushed over her prior remarks, my body is refusing to speak. I know it's really immature giving someone the silent treatment, but I think it's completely warranted here. Though I understand she's undergoing tons of stress, Elsa expressed some absolutely revolting comments. Even though I still love her to death, it won't be easy regaining my good faith.

While Elsa was smiling a moment ago, she looks absolutely heartbroken now. After being completely snubbed, she got this really uncomfortable look. It's like she's about to tear up. "I deserve that," she admits, shuffling awkwardly with her feet, still standing next to me. "Allow me to make something perfectly clear; I don't hate you. Nothing could be further from the truth. I hate _myself,_ but I certainly don't hold any animosity towards you. When I said that, I hadn't slept in days, and I was beginning to lose my feeble mind. That doesn't excuse my statement... but I'm not asking for forgiveness. I just wanted to say that I love you. If you want to ignore me, then I absolutely deserve that," she confesses in an extremely somber tone. Though I'm still really mad at her, I'm glad she was big enough to apologize. She's behaving far more mature than myself.

Every word she speaks is difficult. It's hard enough admitting your mistakes, and I'm not exactly making things easier. Her initially enthusiastic smile has been replaced with a sad, downright depressed scowl. Despite appearing like she might break down into sobbing, she continues talking anyway. "I um... sorted through the cafeteria. I don't think you ate anything, so I found a few things to snack on. They had a lot of chocolate... I know it's your favorite," she explains, placing one of her boxes right in front of me. Admittedly that was really sweet, though who needs food when you're going to die anyway? Besides, I'm far too anxious to be stuffing my face.

That was still incredibly nice, and I'm touched by her concern. My lack of speech is finally getting to her though. She's visibly fighting back tears, her voice reduced to a series of cracked whimpers. If you thought her guilt was bad before, you should see her now. She's a complete mess, barely capable of speaking coherently. "Um... so that picture of you and Kristoff. I found a frame, so I decided to preserve the picture for you," she explains, sorting through the second box. Still absolutely devastated, she places the beautifully framed picture on the table. It's a small frame, but it perfectly displays the picture inside it. "I found Kristoff's old locker. I kinda broke into it with a hair-clip, and collected everything inside. I thought you'd want his old belongings," she continues, placing the second box on the table.

"He... really loved you. Your name was all over his notebooks. I never knew you were such good friends. He's the only boy I've ever gone out with, and he was honestly a really sweet guy. I'm so sorry for insulting him, especially considering recent tragic events. That was a really vile thing to do," she apologizes, nervously playing with her braid. While Elsa stands to my side, I decide to sort through the box. True to her word, my name is scribbled all throughout his notebooks, and there's even various pictures of us together. One of the pictures is from our childhood, and I even remember precisely when it was taken. Me and Kristoff are sitting on Sven, and his other family members are in the background. Gosh, I really miss his family. If we survive through this nightmare, I'm going to pay them a much-deserved visit. I suppose there's no choice, considering I'll run into them at his funeral.

This was an extremely kind gesture on her part. The old Elsa has returned, the one obsessed with my comfort and happiness. The Elsa I love more than anything. Since I'm still not saying anything, Elsa decides to continue speaking in my absence. "You presence in my life is _not_ a nuisance. Knowing you was the only highlight to my miserable life. I'm not capable of stopping the storm, and you didn't deserve being my punching bag just because I was scared. I was cracking under the pressure. You're not to blame for all the suffering I've caused. I just wanted to make these final few moments as comfortable as possible... sorry for ruining everything, Anna. I love you, and don't ever forget that. I'm the only person deserving of hatred, for treating you just as cruelly as the world has treated me," she details through another gloomy speech. Because I'm still not bothering to speak, she takes that as a sign to go away. "Goodbye Anna," she whispers meekly.

She walks away, probably expecting to die alone in her bedroom. She slowly sulks away from the table, under the impression she'll never see me again. If I don't say anything, then that seals both the fate of our relationship, and the world itself. Basically if I sit here silently, the world is over. "I could _never_ hate you Elsa," I insist, turning to face her. She's absolutely startled by my response, contorting her body back in my direction. Her purple eye-shadow is smeared down her face, lost among a stream of tears. She looks absolutely shocked to hear my voice again. "I will _never_ be capable of forgiving your remarks earlier... but I still love you. Nobody deserves to suffer what you've been through. In your shoes, I'd be losing my mind too."

Elsa looks absolutely relieved by my sympathetic response. She marches over towards the table, lunging passionately at me. Sharing in her renewed enthusiasm, I bring my arms around her. We're hugging so tight it's difficult to breathe. What a ridiculous scene; Elsa is on her knees, hugging me while I'm sitting on a chair made of ice. Even with the height difference, for once I find myself towering over her. My face is buried into her hair, and she's staring into my neckline. After a few moments, I join in her weeping. Not because I'm moved by this romantic moment, my tears are because I'm absolutely terrified. It's nice having Elsa back on my side, but the world is still ending. Although we've partially made up, the storm is still raging violently outside. Only one thing has changed, which is the fact I won't die alone. Instead, I'll die together with my one true love.

It would be tragically romantic in a Romeo and Juliet kind of way, if the world wasn't being dragged into this disaster. Every person alive is going to pay for our mistakes. Sure Elsa and I fucked up, but the entire world doesn't deserve to suffer the same bleak oblivion. Despite her heartfelt apology, I'm still really upset at Elsa. Call me petty, but some of her statements were really cruel, and just downright uncalled for. I'm not going to make this experience any more unpleasant by bringing them up, especially at a time like this. The last thing Elsa needs is another guilt trip, so for the time being I'll accept her apology. Everybody makes mistakes right? Lord knows I helped antagonize her.

This is not your typical teenage angst, because everything is framed within the background of the apocalypse. This is literally the most stressful situation any person can find themselves in. Even though most relationships would be destroyed by these circumstances, we're still together. Other than one heated argument, we've actually done a remarkable job staying civil. Tempers run pretty wild when you're dealing with a perpetual winter. Once we sort everything out - and yes, I still believe there's a solution - we can pay closer attention to our relationship. Even against all hope, I'm still convinced this storm can be stopped. Turns out, Elsa has one more trick hidden up her glittery sleeve.

* * *

We're now seated together at the dining table, and Elsa has spent the last hour apologizing. Like our conversational roles have been reserved, Elsa is talking incessantly while I sit beside her, quietly listening. Despite the fact the world is ending, her only concern is making everything up to me. It's like she doesn't even care about dying, she only wants correct the one possible mistake she can. Since the storm is apparently unstoppable, she's decided to spend her final moments comforting me. "Are you sure you don't want any chocolate? Hun, you should eat something, you'll need some energy. Are you sure you're not cold-"

_"-Elsa!"_ I demand, interrupting yet another endless stream of words. "I'm fine, really! Look, I forgive you, so please tone it down already," I insist, ignoring the piece of chocolate she's trying to shove into my face. Gee, is listening to someone ramble on always this annoying? Now I understand why everybody gets upset when I do it. It's lovely that Elsa has undergone a change of heart, however she's still quite panicked. Even after having her apology accepted, she still appears to be overwhelmed by guilt. Considering her powers are about to destroy the world, I can understand why. Unfortunately for everyone involved, Elsa has already surrendered to the likelihood of our demise.

Even against all common sense, I still believe in the fringe-theory of a solution. By this point, you should know I never give up. No matter how bleak the scene looks, I'm certain of my survival. Elsa on the other hand? She's completely given up hope. As much as it pains me to admit, I don't think she even _wants_ to survive. Her will to fight has been destroyed. Sure she still loves the hell out of me, but any sense of self-preservation has been eaten away. How is she going to live with herself? No therapist in the world can help with angst this crippling. She confessed several horrifying things before, but the most devastating admission didn't even involve me.

According to Elsa, this snowstorm has murdered literally thousands of people. Thanks to the more powerful version of the blizzard, several thousand more are surely deceased. More than likely, the death tally has escalated into an immeasurable figure. Even if the storm ends, how the hell is she going to live knowing that? She's going to be a hollow shell of her former self. I love Elsa, and I want to spend eternity with her, but can her soul be saved? Can anyone be redeemed after inflicting so much suffering? Although she didn't intentionally cause a single ounce of this destruction, her conscious certainly doesn't agree. Her entire psyche has deteriorated, and it's starting to worry me.

Like always, Elsa is stoic. Her expression is unreadable. She's on the verge of another emotional breakdown, once again due to stress. Surprisingly, she begins reaching into her breasts. For a moment I think she's going to strip naked, until I notice she's actually retrieving something concealed in her cleavage. Yeah, her bra size is so immense objects can be hidden inside there. Her dress doesn't have any pockets, so where else would she store her belongings? Either way, she places the retrieved object onto the table. It's a small, gorgeously detailed box decorated with snowflake designs. "I made this for you. Open it," she suggests, smiling meekly towards me. Her smile is a defeated one, like the situation has completely drained her enthusiasm.

It's... no fucking way. There's no goddamn way. Without skipping a beat, I grab at the box and reveal its content. Inside is a diamond ring, which I can only presume is her personal handiwork. The diamond is absolutely incredible, made from materials that are transparent and crystal. Wait, is this actually made from ice? Like everything created by her powers, it's remarkably detailed. Is this... what I think it is? "Elsa, is this seriously..."

"Anna, the world is _over._ I don't mean in an angsty, teenage kind of way. I mean it's literally over. For all intensive purposes, we're going to die together very soon. Despite my many unforgivable mistakes, for the last time I wanted to prove my undying love. Even if we'll never have the opportunity to actually get married, I wanted to spend my final moments as your fiance," she explains, completing probably the most depressing marriage proposal in history. Don't most people get on their knees when they propose? That was extremely touching, but has she gone insane? I know she's no longer in her right mind anymore, but does she seriously want to propose now? I absolutely love Elsa to death, and I most certainly would be her fiance under most circumstances.

However, I can't accept a proposal made in this context. We shouldn't be making such important decisions during such a bleak moment. This isn't a romantic gesture of her eternal love, this serves as an act of defeat. She's completely given up all hope. Instead of coming to a solution, she's more concerned making our final moments comfortable. Rather than worrying about our temporary comfort, how about she aborts the disaster altogether? There would be no need for chocolates, diamond engagement rings, or final gestures of love. She's already devised a plan B, when a perfectly viable plan A exists. Elsa may be ready to give up, but I still have faith. "Elsa, I don't think I can accept this..."

"Anna, the world is over, and I'm the sole reason. Your optimism is endearing, but seriously it's time to give up," she advises, burying her face into palms. She loudly lets out a groan, absolutely frustrated by the stressful situation. Elsa has surrendered all hope, and now she's trying to take away my optimism. Her faith has been so thoroughly shattered, she's already accepted the prospect of the apocalypse. "Do you seriously want to die knowing the only person you've ever been engaged to was... Hans? This is the final gift I can give you. We don't have long left together, so let's spend our time pleasantly."

It's heartbreaking watching her so defeated. "Why are you giving up, Elsa? Nothing is over yet!"

_"Anna,"_ she scoffs, rolling her eyes like she's tired of this argument, "darling, I've_ tried! _Heaven knows I tried, and yet nothing made a difference. At this point, we need to plan for a worst-case scenario. We only have a few precious hours left, so let's not spend them bickering. I found a bottle of champagne we can drink! I can conjure up some nicer clothing for you, and we can spend our final hours in bed together. Do you remember what my hands can do now? Imagine that sensation for hours! We can fall asleep together and wake up in oblivion. Isn't that a better solution than maintaining false hope?" she reasons, looking through the box of supplies. After sorting through it for a moment, she finds a rather fine bottle of champagne.

"Anna, why spend our final hours suffering? We've spent our entire lives miserable, so let's enjoy ourselves one final time! Let's raise our glasses, swallow a few shots of courage, and then enjoy our last hours together. When the ceiling eventually collapses, we'll be experiencing so much bliss we won't even notice," she suggest through another tempting monologue. What she's describing sounds like heaven, and it's impossible denying how enticing I find it. Even if I think her idea is insane, Elsa is making a fabulous case. She's doing a wonderful job selling the virtue of her idea, even if she's basically advocating mutual suicide.

Her hands felt absolutely amazing before, so I can't imagine what hours of that sensation would feel like. I want more than anything to spend eternity with Elsa, but eternity will only last a few hours if I listen to her. If I accept her offer, then that means the world is absolutely over. I've been rejecting the world for Elsa's sake long enough. If I agree, then we're basically pledging together to end existence. As we make love in her bedroom, the world will be falling apart around us. The soundtrack to our sex will be skyscrapers tumbling down in the background, reinforced with the sound of screaming. Several hours later when the school collapses, the world will already be over.

Elsa is still smiling at me, oblivious to my skepticism. It's like she seriously expects me to accept her offer. That would be an unforgivable act of selfishness. There's not a single person who loves me outside this school, however I'm not going to let the world down. Sure my greatest wish would be granted, but at what cost? Though I hate rejecting her, I must decline. "Elsa I'm sorry, but I'm not going to accept your proposal."

She was in the process of opening the champagne bottle, until she drops it against the table. "Why the hell not?" she shoots back, absolutely shocked.

"Elsa, I'll gladly marry you _after_ the storm, but not now! I promise the moment the world is safe, I'll happily be your fiance," I reason with her. Perhaps this might work? If the storm is bound to her emotional state, maybe an ultimatum might solve things? She only needs to calm herself down, and we can return to being the happiest couple in the world. If that wonderful thought isn't going to change her mind, then I'm really running low on ideas. Since I've tried absolutely everything, we're kinda screwed if that doesn't work.

Based on the expression she's giving me, it appears we're screwed. "Anna how many times must I tell you! Girl, I don't mean to strangle your optimism, but the world is fucking over! Even if our lives won't last very long, we should enjoy ourselves. I am tired of worrying about this monstrosity of a storm... I just want to spend my final hours with you. Our last moments together shouldn't be a stressful, horrifying ordeal. I want us to spend one more peaceful evening together. If we must die, it should be with our arms wrapped around each other," she confesses, taking my hand compassionately. At first I thought her actions were because of defeat. I'm convinced Elsa hasn't lost hope because of selfishness, but because she's tired of fighting. Rather than spend our final hours arguing, she wants to enjoy our time together peacefully. She just wants to cuddle until this problem finally goes away.

She has a strong point. Even if we keep trying to reach a solution, there's no guarantee we'll find one. We could waste our final hours suffering through more stress, when there's virtually no hope this snowstorm will ever end. At this point during the storm's lifespan, the chances of stopping it are extremely slim; probably one in a million. Even so... there's _still_ hope. While the hope might be extremely faint, it still exists. As long as there's breath in my body, I'm going to pursue the solution. I don't give a shit if my chances are one in a _billion,_ I will never give up. I'm not saying Elsa's offer doesn't sound absolutely fabulous, because it most certainly does. Elsa can use her words to convince me of almost anything, though nothing can ever compromise my morals.

I have one more idea. It's literally my final one, so it better work. More than likely it wont, however drastic times call for equally drastic measures. I get up from the table, and begin marching into the direction of the exit. Before she froze over the gym with her powers, there used to be a door that lead straight into the main courtyard. Even though it's been coated over with permafrost, it's still perfectly capable of opening with a little handiwork. Why does this matter? Because I'm planning to go straight through that door, into the fury of the storm. For once, I'm going to use the storm to my advantage. "Where the hell are you going?" she demands, getting up from her seat.

Since the storm is tied to Elsa's emotions, I need to appeal to her compassion. If she thinks I'm about to injure myself, the storm might end. The sight of me being pummeled by hail right in front of her, might be enough to stop this storm. I know this sounds absolutely crazy, but I'm kinda desperate at this point. "Open the door Elsa."

"Are you out of your goddamn mind?" she screams from the other side of the room, panicking as she begins to understand what I'm doing. "Anna do you have any idea what will happen if you go out there? You'll die within seconds!"

"If you want to sit around and sulk while billions of people are freezing to death, then be my guest. I'm not going to participate in your pathetic pity party while people are dying. Darling, have fun with your champagne," I explain in my most confident attempt at a voice. If she created every object in this room, then surely she can make the ice blocking the door disappear. Even so, she doesn't appear to be listening to me. "Open this door, or I'm never speaking to you again," I warn her, still walking uninterrupted into its direction. I must convince Elsa that I'm completely serious. In the event she doesn't buy into my bluff, I must be ready to carry out my threat. If my plan doesn't work, I'm prepared to stand in that storm until I freeze to death right before her.

My confidence seems to be winning the situation. The ice blocking the door quickly retreats, granting me access to outside. Elsa probably thinks this is some sick joke, most likely under the impression I'll chicken out. At all costs, I must prove the sincerity of my actions. Remember the necklace she gave me, the one I promised to never remove? Well I'm taking it off, which I promptly discard to the floor. If that doesn't prove my words are genuine, then absolutely nothing will. If I removed something that meant so much to me, then she must think I'm telling the truth. Elsa observes my beloved necklace being tossed to the ground like a useless piece of trash, running to retrieve it. "What the hell are you doing! You dropped this!"

"I won't need it where I'm going," I inform her, with my most demanding voice. Honestly I'm scared out of my freaking mind, but I need her to believe my conviction. If there's even the slightest amount of doubt, she won't buy this entire act. That means I seriously need to open that door, which I'm currently prying open. Even if it's still covered in frost, I'm certain it can be forced open. After tinkering around with the handles for a moment, it appears to be more frozen than I anticipated. Upon kicking the damn thing loose, the door opens wide enough for me to leave.

The cold is so intense, I begin shivering within seconds. Despite still being indoors, it feels like I'm getting frostbitten. It's so cold it resembles the surface of the Moon, uninhabitable beyond any meaning of the word. If I spend more than 10 seconds out there, then I'm going to die, and this time for good. If a jagged piece of hail strikes my head with enough velocity, not even Elsa's powers can resuscitate me. I'll be a blood smear against the snow. Just as I'm about to step outside, Elsa screams out to me. "Please in the name of fuck, stop!" she pleads in the most panicked voice I've ever heard. When I turn back to face her, she's been reduced to hysterics. "You _win!_ Let's figure something out, just please don't go out there."

Although my idea is working, it hasn't fully succeeded yet. I haven't truly emerged victorious until the storm is over. By all accounts the storm is still raging on, so I better continue with my plan. Once more I begin making my way out the door, until suddenly I feel a gust of wind coming from Elsa's direction. Before I realize what's happening, gale winds start blowing from the inside of the school itself. Like the time in the bathroom, Elsa's about to create a blizzard indoors. Within only moments we'll be experiencing another bout of unexpected weather. Her fear of hurting me has once again triggered her powers. Suddenly... I get an idea. I now understand why the storm hasn't stopped.

It's been raging uninterrupted for over a month, and there's a perfectly obvious reason. There's some nagging thought she's been unable to get over. Since she thinks her powers will hurt people, that fear is feeding directly into her powers. The storm feeds on her fear, and there's an infinite supply of horror because she's so afraid of harming me. She's been concealing these powers her entire life, because she's afraid of hurting people. But this room is a beautiful testament that her powers contain some virtue. When she wasn't afraid, and allowed her powers to prosper, then everything was perfectly fine. If she stops being so afraid of hurting people, then eventually people will stop being harmed.

The reason why the storm hasn't ended is simple... she doesn't believe she can stop it! Her powers are enslaved by her emotions, so there must be some doubt that persists. I only need to convince her that the storm can be stopped, and it will be. At this point, the wind is absolutely furious inside the banquet hall. The objects on the table are blowing around the room, and even the chairs have been picked up by the breeze. A humongous flurry has just appeared inside the dining room, and Elsa is tightly clutching her head trying to fight it back. She's dropped to her knees, trying her hardest to stop the storm from growing worse. Running over towards Elsa, I grab at her shoulders. "You need to stop being afraid, Elsa! The storm is feeding on that fear, so you need to believe in your ability to end it."

"Are you out of your goddamn mind? How am I supposed to end something so powerful?" she shoots back at me, like my suggestion was the craziest thing she has ever heard. Admittedly it's quite the insane idea, but it's the only thing we haven't attempted. I've been trying my hardest to manage this storm, carefully tiptoeing around potentially upsetting Elsa. I've been treating Elsa like this ticking time bomb, absolutely terrified of when she might detonate. That course of action has only made everything worse. By constantly being worried about something bad happening, my anxiety only seeps into her. I must show Elsa that I'm not afraid. If she notices my acceptance, then hopefully she'll calm down as well.

The wind has shattered all the windows in the room. Everything inside the banquet hall is blowing around, not to mention the chandelier rocking violently above us. It feels like the entire world is shaking, probably because the school is about to collapse. The school's foundation has been so thoroughly devastated, it's about to come tumbling down. It feels like a thousand atom bombs are detonating across the world simultaneously. It feels like volcanoes are erupting across the globe, like we're experiencing a modern day Krakatoa. The greatest storm in history has just reached its fever pitch, and if we don't stop it soon, then existence will be nothing more than a fond memory. If my plan doesn't work, then all the species on Earth will become extinct all at once.

I'm grabbing at Elsa, who looks so horrified reasoning with her might be impossible. The screams of everyone in the world are pouring into her ears. Elsa is desperately clutching at her ears, like she's trying to drown out the sounds around her. According to Elsa, she didn't want to hurt anyone else. Well if that pledge was sincere, then she should hurry up and end this storm. "There's nothing to be afraid of Elsa!" I assure her, bringing her into a tight embrace. While she remains perfectly still, I'm shivering with a thunderous intensity. Like always the cold isn't bothering her, but she can clearly feel my violent reaction to it. "The reason why the storm hasn't ended is simple; you don't believe in yourself! But I know you can do it. Deep down inside, you believe in yourself too."

"How am I supposed to manage that? Sweetheart, I'm going to kill you! I'm scared out of my mind," she screams back into my ear, once again baffled by my words.

"Elsa! You need to stop being afraid. You don't have to worry about hurting me. I'll always be here for you," I plead, though Elsa looks like she can't even understand me. It's like my words are being spoken in another language, and she's incapable of deciphering the meaning. If I ever want this to end, I'll need to make my message crystal clear. "Every time you've been afraid of hurting me, something bad has happened. You need to let that fear go. You need to believe you have the power to restrain this storm. This storm is your bitch, and you have complete control over it! Stop being afraid of something you created. This storm can only hurt people if you allow it. Just keep telling yourself nobody will get hurt. Just remind yourself that I'm here! I'll always be here! The only thing more persistent than this storm is myself, and I'll never leave you."

The storm has completely gutted the school's infrastructure, and it's about to collapse. The entire ceiling is about to come tumbling down, beginning with the chandelier Elsa created. She notices it falling before I do, using her reflexes to push me out of the way. I land outside of the path of the falling debris, but Elsa's leg is ensnared beneath a large fragment of the chandelier. As her leg is crushed by the hefty shard of ice, she begins screaming in pain. _"Anna!"_ she shouts out, trying to free her leg from underneath the heavy debris. I try helping her out, but one of my arms is still secured into a sling. I'm far too weak to help move the ice, and Elsa's panicking too severely to use her powers. If she would calm down and concentrate, she could easily free herself.

However she's screaming in pain, unable to focus her abilities. The gust raging inside is causing her to panic. There's not enough time to deal with that problem, until several more chunks of the ceiling begin falling. The storm has absolutely crippled the school's foundation, and it's coming loose all around us. "You have to get out of here!" she demands, once again more concerned with my safety than her own. She's only trapped beneath that shard of ice because she pushed me out of the way.

Why is she wasting her breath? After everything I've gone through, does she seriously think I'll leave her now? "Elsa I'm not abandoning you!" I insist, still trying to lift the debris. Even if I only have one free arm, I'm trying to lift the weight piled over her leg. The chandelier is absolutely massive though, and there's not enough time to pull together another solution. The entire ceiling is about to collapse regardless of what we do, and our actions amount to a colony of ants trying to move an elephant. Whether or not the storm ends, at this point we're kinda fucked.

Though I am panicked, Elsa is smiling at me. "I'm going to miss you Anna," she insists, with a tone of acceptance to her voice. Why isn't she trying to free herself anymore? It's like she's completely welcomed her fate. Suddenly she begins placing the necklace around me, securely binding it around my neck. "Don't you remember? I bought this just for you. I want you to have it," she tearfully confesses.

Before I know what's happening, she does a demanding gesture with her hand. She creates a gust of wind that knocks me off balance, throwing me several feet away from her. Since that door is still opened from before, I land right outside the school, into a pile of snow that cushions my fall. Even though she only tossed me several feet, I'm now safely away from the path of destruction. Sure I'm now being bombarded by the effects of the storm, but Elsa has a solution for that too. "It's better this way. You were absolutely right, I'll never hurt anyone else again. I'm no longer afraid. Anna, always know that I loved you," she calls out to me. As more debris begins falling over her, she shoots me a final comforting smile. All her fear is finally gone.

Seconds before I can react, the doors are blown closed, blocking my ability to return into the school. It doesn't matter anyway, because the school quickly tumbles down. The entire building is demolished almost simultaneously, as the stories collapse over each other in rapid succession. In mere seconds, three whole floors worth of concrete are dropped over Elsa. I don't want to underestimate somebody I love so dearly, but I sincerely doubt her ability to survive that. I mean she can't even heal bones, and she just had several metric tons dropped over her in a flimsy dress. That's when I begin noticing something astonishing. Just as suddenly as the snowfall started, it's now over! The sun returns for the first time in weeks, as the storm clouds finally dissipate. The eternal winter isn't actually so eternal, but there's no time to be celebratory.

In a panicked state I begin looking among the wreckage. I'm suffering such a severe anxiety attack, my reaction is purely instinctive. Soon I find the ring she created for me, the one she forged from her powers. It's melting away right before my eyes. Every single object she created is now dissolving, including the shattered fragments of the dining table and the broken segments of the wall. Everything made by her powers is being liquefied, like her magic is no longer in effect. That means her greatest wish has finally been granted, because she's no longer capable of hurting anyone ever again. She took everything she created with her, including the snowstorm. This can only mean Elsa is dead.


	32. The End

**Author's note: This is the final chapter of the story. I have nothing more to share but my appreciation.**

**I want to thank everyone who read, reviewed and helped promote this peculiar little story. Every single comment, review, and piece of fanart meant a lot to me. This process has been such a fulfilling, interesting journey.**

**Although this is a goodbye, it's not a final farewell. I already started my new Elsanna fic. ****Since topping the craziness of this story is impossible, ****I won't even try (like how do you top the intensity of the apocalypse?) ****Instead I wanted to write something more lowkey, albeit equally personal.**

* * *

The blizzard has finally stopped, the world is safe, and it's time to return home. By all accounts, this is an incredibly happy ending. If that's true, why do I feel like complete shit? This is easily the worst day of my entire life. Even though the situation was pretty bleak an hour ago, somehow everything became even worse. I'm experiencing a nightmare that never ends. If I managed to stop the eternal winter... why do I feel godawful?

Who am I kidding? I know exactly why. As much as this pains me to admit, _Elsa is dead. _Although the world was saved, I lost everything in the process. To end the blizzard once and for all, Elsa paid the ultimate sacrifice. Maybe in the grand scheme of things, our relationship didn't mean much... but it meant everything to me. Elsa was the center of my universe, and now she's gone forever. After being pinned underneath a massive chandelier, she was crushed by several metric tons of concrete. This entire disaster is my fault. Neither the storm, nor the curse is responsible... I buried Elsa. She's dead because of me. I never even had a chance to say goodbye.

After the school collapsed, I dug through the wreckage for hours. Until I was about to faint from exhaustion, I sorted through the debris. I never found a single trace of her body. Probably because her remains were buried underneath a mountain of concrete, and I could barely lift a thing. Even if she somehow survived the initial collapse, after several hours she would have suffocated. She easily could have called out to me, but I never heard a peep. By the time the sun rose, I had to accept a harsh truth; Elsa is dead. Not even Elsa could survive through something so brutal. A mastery of ice doesn't grant you immorality, nor does it make you impervious to a falling building. My only remaining option is to return home. Staying here hurts too much.

Because I live so close to school, walking home should only take a few minutes. I'm covered in dust, smeared by dirt, and my clothing is tattered and filthy. My journey back home should be a victory lap, not a walk of shame. This should be the most triumphant moment of my entire life. However what's a victory without anyone to share it with? Since there's no one to celebrate with, I feel like the loneliest person on Earth. Literally everyone I've ever loved is dead. My mother, Hans, Kristoff, and now even Elsa... I have nothing left. I'm now more isolated than at the beginning of this adventure. Even though the eternal winter wasn't actually eternal, it took everything from me. I can't even find solace knowing I saved the day, since I fucked everything up. I don't deserve a compliment for solving a problem of my own creation, I should be slapped for ruining everything in the first place. This is all my fault.

The walk home is harder than anticipated. All around me are happy people, celebrating the snowstorm's miraculous end. Crowds of people have flooded from their houses, screaming and dancing in the streets. The apocalyptic blizzard has finally ended, so why shouldn't they be overjoyed? My personal loss is of no consequence to their celebration. Despite how powerful the blizzard was an hour ago, there's not a single cloud in sight. For the first time in weeks, the sun has returned to the sky. This moment represents one of the biggest miracles in history. Like this is the happiest moment of their lives, people are partying in the streets. I've never seen such an uproar of happiness before, but I'm unable to share in their delight. Although the snowstorm is over, I have nothing to be excited about.

Ignoring the festivities, I slowly walk back home. Since I still have a prominent limp, it's taking longer than expected. Mostly because I don't have any shoes, and my legs are still bandaged. Wait, is my house still standing? Wasn't it nearly demolished a month ago? Presumably I'll find out in a few minutes. Half a block away from home, I'm noticed by an overexcited bystander. "I know exactly how you feel!" he cheerfully boasts, observing me crying as I walk. Thanks to the storm ending, he probably thinks I'm sobbing from happiness. Unless he lost everything in the blizzard too, he has absolutely no idea how I feel. Not wanting to dampen his mood, I sheepishly smile back at him. Everyone surrounding me is smiling. Even with all the happiness going around, I've never been more depressed in my life.

Thankfully my house is only a block away, or at least what remains of it. Since the entire second floor has collapsed, even entering the wreckage is dangerous. With nowhere else to go, I cautiously walk up the porch. Wait I forgot my key! Oh yeah... thanks to Hans, the lock is still smashed apart. Expecting the door to fall off its rusty hinges, I carefully pry it open. The house looks just as destroyed from the inside. Large piles of debris are scattered everywhere, and all the electronics are smashed beyond recognition. Wait that thing in the corner... was that once our television? Now it's broken into a million pieces. I barely even noticed it, because it's so dark in here. The only light is coming from the gaping holes in the ceiling. Closing the door behind me, I'm introduced to a rotten stench that pollutes the air.

Usually upon returning home, I'm greeted by the welcoming presence of Elsa. Today though? My only introduction comes from Kristoff's corpse resting on the couch. He once was my best friend in the world, and now his frozen body sits on my sofa. The unbearable cold has preserved his body quite well, preventing any significant rotting. Even so, the last thing I need is such a gruesome sight. All his belongings, including that picture from our childhood, were all destroyed when the school collapsed. Kristoff is yet another loved one I disappointed. Just like Elsa, if he had never met me... he'd be alive too. This house is haunted. Not by the spirits of the dead, but by endless painful memories. All around me are reminders from the people I failed.

Oh yeah, I completely forgot about Hans' body, which is still buried among the wreckage in the basement. Though Elsa may be dead, all her problems still persist. I'm now responsible for sorting out the aftermath. How can I deal with this shit without Elsa? I can't do anything without her, and now I have to explain a house full of corpses? How can I possibly explain this? I could perhaps claim Hans and Kristoff died when the house collapsed, but what about not reporting it for a month? The moment somebody stumbles upon this wreckage, I'm completely fucked. I'm going to spend the remainder of my life rotting in jail. If I don't find somewhere to sit, I'm going to faint. Since the kitchen is the only room partially standing, I make my way inside there.

Everything reminds me of Elsa. The shelves are lined with pictures of us together, the floor is littered with her broken belongings, and a subtle trace of her aroma lingers in the air. That's probably because her perfume bottles are shattered on the ground. Her precious doll collection has been destroyed, now nothing more than a pile of broken collectibles. If Elsa was still alive to see this, she'd probably drop dead on the spot. Thanks to me, all her possessions have been ruined. Even the kitchen is covered with dirty, cracked plates we never got around to cleaning. On the table is a glass, and I can see an outline of her lipstick around the rim. Before this whole miserable adventure started, it was the last glass she drank from. Though it's nothing more than a dirty glass, it hammers an incredibly depressing point into my head.

Since I'm feeling dizzy, I drop the glass to the floor, which shatters upon contact. The full extent of the tragedy is finally sinking in. _Elsa is dead._ My greatest love is gone forever, and it's all my fault. All that remains is a dismantled home which is barely standing. My only hope is to gather my belongings, and then hit the road. I have to run away, praying that my past never catches up with me. But do I even have a future ahead of me? Without Elsa, I have absolutely nothing left. Life without Elsa used to be unbearable... and I can't return to that miserable existence. No matter how bleak the future looked, she always made life worth living. Whenever I needed motivation to keep going, I only had to think about Elsa. Her love guided me through this entire traumatic adventure.

Back when I was just a depressed girl living with my mother, Elsa helped inspire me. She was my sole reason for getting up in the morning. She broke apart the repetition that consumed my life, giving me something to be excited about. Seeing her was the highlight of my day. Just being friends with Elsa would have been an honor... but her lover? To be the girl who earned her first kiss? She lost her _virginity_ to me! Before this whole crazy adventure, we were the happiest couple in the world. Being outcasts didn't matter, because we had each other. Elsa saved my entire life, and how was her undying love repaid? She invited me into her home, and I destroyed everything. Before meeting me, she was getting along just fine. She had a beautiful home, everlasting peace, and a bright future. I took everything from her.

I was so desperate to become apart of her life, I never stopped to consider the consequences. What if she didn't _want_ me in her quiet life? What if Elsa was better off never meeting me? Are a few moments of fleeting happiness worth an early demise? Knowing me lead to Elsa's greatest downfall. I unraveled the entire life she built up, destroying everything she ever worked for. Thanks to me, her home is nothing more than a pile of wreckage. Due to my influence, she was crushed underneath a ton of concrete. She saved my life, and for her kindness, she lost everything. I caused more grief than all the bullies, assholes and douchebags combined. No one tormented Elsa more than I.

Even when I was fucking everything up, Elsa never blamed me. She was constantly making excuses for me. When I was a klutz, knocking things over and making an idiot of myself, she always stood up for me. Elsa defended me no matter what. She always had trust in me, and I repaid her confidence by destroying her life. In her final words, she reaffirmed her eternal love towards me. Right until the moment of her death, she insisted that she loved me. She was only person who ever loved me unconditionally. Elsa never judged me, or made me feel like the oddball I truly am. Elsa loved me for exactly who I was, and what did that compassion earn her? A ruined legacy and a grisly demise.

Elsa only got angry at me once, and that was under the most stressful circumstances imaginable. Even so, the rest of her life was spent apologizing over the incident. When the world was ending, and the blizzard was growing worse, she only had one regret; making me cry. To Elsa, that was her greatest mistake. Even though I accepted her apology, it continued eating her up inside. Right until her untimely demise, Elsa was haunted by her mistakes. Although she never brought it up, I could tell my engagement to Hans pissed her off. Why else would she propose during our final moments together? She couldn't stop the blizzard, and rewriting the past is impossible. In Elsa's point of view, it was the only act of kindness she had left. And you know what? During our final fleeting moments together, I declined her marriage proposal.

Instead of dying as my fiance, Elsa died all alone, burdened by her guilty conscious. We were so close to a happy ending. If things were just slightly different, everything would have worked out perfectly. Sure the world has been saved, but I can't have a happy ending without Elsa. Thinking about this is making me dizzy again, so I need to sit down. Taking a comforting seat on a kitchen chair, I let out a loud groan of anxiety. What the fuck am I going to do? Before I'm given any time to consider anything, the chair breaks apart under my weight. After being exposed to the elements for a month, this house has not fared well. All the furniture is falling apart around me. Well, on the bright side... the floor is comfortable. It's certainly very cold, so at least it reminds me of Elsa.

There's no polite way to phrase this; life has fucked me in the ass. Yup, that accurately sums up the whole situation. Usually Elsa would help me off the floor, dust me off, and we'd sort out a solution together. This time I'm responsible for my own mess. What would Elsa say if she was here? She certainly wouldn't tolerate me sulking in defeat. If she was still alive, she'd make me get up. For the last few months, Elsa has helped guide me. She was like my older sister, always instructing me whenever assistance was needed. She wouldn't want me to give up. She helped sculpt me into the person I am today, and I won't allow her hard work to be in vain. If I give up now, her sacrifices amounted to nothing.

Elsa has been guiding me for months. Now I must take the reins, and continue in her absence. She isn't physically with me anymore, but her presence will never leave me. How can I ever forget someone so important? She's going to be with me forever, whether or not she's actually alive. Not even death can separate the intensity of our love. With her last ounce of energy, Elsa returned the necklace she bought me. As long as it's secured around my neck, forgetting Elsa is an impossible task. I need to pick myself up, wipe away my tears, and pack my surviving belongings. I need to scrounge up some cash, and board the first flight out of Arendelle before hell breaks loose. Later that is... because I am absolutely exhausted, and my body is on the verge of fainting. Before starting a new life, I need some much-deserved sleep.

* * *

That was my intention anyway, unfortunately the world seems to be having other plans. I was asleep for like 20 minutes, until something rudely woke me up. It sounds like... ringing? Yeah, it sounds like somebody is calling my personal cellphone. Wait holy shit, somebody is calling me! I'm not entirely sure where my phone is located, but the sound is coming from the living room. It could be buried anywhere underneath this wreckage! I'll never find it among the debris... _oh wait,_ it's on the coffee table. Since it almost sounds like the ringing might end soon, I leap towards the phone. _"Hello?"_ I shout out, as the table nearly buckles under my weight. To my disappointment, the voice on the phone doesn't belong to Elsa. In fact, I don't recognize the speaker at all.

Although I'm not familiar with the speaker, they have some very urgent news. After exchanging a few pleasant words, I have a new mission. Whatever plan I was developing has been discarded, replaced with a brand new one. The person on the phone was a hospital employee, and I must get to the hospital immediately. Everything else can be sorted out later, but it's imperative I leave now. I'm sprinting around the house, finding everything I'll need. After pulling on a pair of running shoes, I'm ready to leave. Not even bothering to close the door behind me, I run down the street like I'm being rocket propelled. The snowstorm has ended, but the prior snowfall hasn't melted entirely. Though it's no longer cold, running is surprisingly difficult.

Even though every step is exhausting, I'm sprinting at my fastest pace. I'm racing down the street like wolves are chasing after me. People are staring at me like I'm insane, but who cares what they think? The only thing that matters is getting to the hospital. I must be really fast, because I quickly reach my destination. My ankles feel like they're bleeding, however there's no time to be concerned over that. Dashing into the front entrance, I waste no time finding the front desk. The staff are startled by my panicked demeanor, but they quickly tell me what I wanted to know. Thankfully my target is located on the second floor, so I make quick work finding it. Disregarding all the voices screaming at me, eventually I locate my final destination.

I'm standing inside Elsa's hospital room. The phone call was from the hospital staff, informing me about Elsa's survival. Apparently she's in stable condition, albeit with several severe injuries. Upon entering the room, I almost faint at the sight of her. Not because her entire body is wrapped inside a cast, but because she's really alive! As a matter of fact, other than a few bandages and a broken arm secured into a sling, she looks relatively fine. **_"Elsa!"_** I scream out, in a pitch that probably disturbed everyone else in the hospital.

_"Anna!"_ she mumbles out, in a fatigued voice. Her enthusiasm is being dulled by a large quantity of pain killers. According to the staff member on the phone, a crew of construction workers found her. Salvaging through the school's wreckage, they found her barely alive underneath a slab of concrete. Like the entire thing was a miracle, they were completely baffled by her survival. By all accounts, she should be crushed like an insect. Gee, it's almost like Elsa has magical powers, which come to her rescue whenever she's threatened. The hospital staff might be astonished by her survival, but I'm not surprised at all. Compared to ushering an eternal winter, conjuring an ice shield is a simplistic task. She's been doing stuff like that for a while.

Who cares about the precise details, Elsa is alive! I don't care how this happened, I'm only excited by what this means. Elsa is about to say something, until I interrupt her by climbing into her hospital bed. She stares at me like I'm insane, but I'm getting increasingly used to that reaction. Getting on top of her, I avoid kneeling over any sore parts of her body. I wrap my arms around her torso, sharing the most intimate hug I've ever delivered. I don't care if this looks ridiculous, this is the happiest moment of my life. If I want to inappropriately embrace my girlfriend in public, then nothing will stop me. "I'll uh... give you two some peace," the doctor calls out, awkwardly shuffling out of the room. I didn't see him behind the curtain.

Like whenever I act overly affectionate in public, Elsa is blushing. No matter what, I have this miraculous ability to embarrass her. "I thought you were dead!" I call out, trembling from her touch. I almost can't believe this is happening. If it wasn't for the aching feeling in my ankles, I'd insist this was a dream sequence. I keep touching her, almost in disbelief she's actually alive.

She seems equally surprised. "I can't believe I'm alive either," she mumbles out, shooting me another comforting smile. If I made a dollar every every time Elsa tried consoling me with a smile, I'd be wealthier than her. "You inspired me. It was hours until the construction workers finally saved me. I was buried underneath so much concrete, I don't even think my screams could be heard. But you know what? With all the remaining power in my disposal, I created a barrier around my body. It wasn't easy... my arm was broken, I was bleeding profusely, and my leg was crushed underneath the chandelier. I couldn't leave you alone though. Just like you, I clung onto hope even when everything seemed bleak. I needed to see you again," she explains softly, patting my head.

My head is still resting against her stomach. After the last few hours I endured, using Elsa as a pillow feels like a miracle. There aren't enough words in the English language to adequately describe my relief. "But your final words! It sounded like you accepted death. It sounded like you gave up..."

"I accepted the_ situation, _not my death, Anna. You were absolutely right. People were only getting harmed because I was afraid, and I was finally beginning to realize that. The storm didn't stop because I was dead, it stopped because I started accepting my powers. Though the school was still falling the fuck apart... I couldn't change that no matter what. Blizzard or no blizzard, I was still kinda screwed," she clarifies, and I'm absolutely shocked to hear I actually saved the day. I thought all my efforts were for nothing, and that I was the biggest failure in the world.

Now she's telling me I actually saved the world? I talked her into stopping the storm, people are free to leave their homes, and other than some broken limbs... everything seems to be okay. However if that's true, why is Elsa crying? I didn't notice it initially, but she's started quietly weeping. "What's wrong dear?" I ask, shocked by her reaction. What is there to cry about? This is a miracle! We should be celebrating, not openly sobbing.

"I'm crying out of happiness, sillyhead. Don't you know what this means?" she proclaims, grabbing my hand gleefully. Upon closer inspection, Elsa is actually smiling. She's grinning this warm, affectionate smile like she can't control her emotions.

Like always I'm totally lost. "You'll need to fill me in dear, because I'm not quite following you."

"Anna, don't you remember your promise?" she scoffs, but honestly I'm drawing a complete blank. What is she talking about? Is she unaware how stressful the last few days have been? I'm not capable of remembering every little detail, especially when events were developing so quickly. "According to your promise, the moment the storm stopped... we would get... ?"

"Er, _engaged?_" I guess, attempting to fill in the blank. Considering how tightly she just grabbed me, I think that was correct answer. With all the craziness going on, I completely forgot about that agreement. It's no problem though, because the idea is absolutely riveting! Sweet merciful fuck, we're actually going to be engaged! How will this actually work though? It's a safe assumption it won't be a disaster like my first engagement, so there's no use being pessimistic. I'm more shocked by Elsa's reaction to this news; didn't the world nearly just end? Aren't hundreds of people dead? A few hours ago she was crippled by anxiety, and now she's celebrating? "Elsa what about... you know, the fallout from the storm?"

"You were right Anna, in more ways than one. I shouldn't blame myself for the snowstorm. Don't get me wrong, I see a lot of therapy in my future... It's going to consume my schedule for the next 20 years. And I'm totally not getting any slumber without sleeping pills. I mean the trauma we've suffered is almost unfathomable... but you know what? We've been rewarded with something few people get; a second chance. We need to take advantage of this opportunity, and seize the day," she assures me. Like always, Elsa is helping ease my anxiety. Whenever I'm feeling down, she knows exactly what to say.

However this isn't just typical drama. The world almost ended, Elsa nearly killed herself, and all our personal belongings are destroyed. This time, not even Elsa can convince me that everything is alright. "Elsa are you serious? Everything is _not_ okay. Sure the storm is over, but what's preventing another disaster?! The next time you stub your toe, you might bring armageddon! I'm not trying to freak you out hun, because you totally sound in control, but the future doesn't exactly sound promising," I mumble out, dampening the mood considerably. Honestly I'm not trying to rain on her parade, but I'm still really worried.

Elsa is doing everything in power to remain positive, especially considering the bleak nature of the situation. Even if my continued skepticism isn't helping matters, Elsa continues with her optimism. "I fucked up miserably, and I'm willing to admit it. I killed more people than a nuclear reaction. Don't you think I know that? Like I wasn't fucked up before, and now I have to tolerate that on my conscious? What can I do, surrender to my despair? Doing that will only increase the chance of another snowstorm. Anna, I've already said this several times; you were right! Even when things look desolate beyond hope, and the world is hanging on by a loose thread... you can't give up. I'm never giving up again. It won't be easy, but I'll have you, right?"

"Of course! Things got pretty dark yesterday, but did I ever leave your side?" I return Elsa's hug with my one free arm, though by this point I'm exhausted. I haven't eaten anything in over a day, I'm fatigued beyond words, and every inch of my body is sore. I almost feel like taking a nap with Elsa in her hospital bed, until I remember a pretty sinister detail. "Oh wait holy shit! What about Hans and Kristoff? Their bodies are still in our house," I proclaim, in an uncomfortably loud tone. If one of the doctors overheard me, we could be in some serious trouble. Looking around the room, I don't see any prying eyes.

"I was thinking about, and rest assured I already have an explanation. Don't worry about it," she assures me. Like always, Elsa is one step ahead of me. If she says I shouldn't worry, then I'll certainly save myself the trouble. What would I do without her? When I was under the impression she was dead, I was basically tying my own slipknot. I would have given up hope without her influence. Elsa saved me when I needed help most desperately, and she's still saving me. Elsa has always been there for me, and she always will be. I have a girlfriend with magical cryokinetic powers, and how awesome is that? Allow me to correct myself; I now have a _fiance_ with magical powers.

Even with overwhelmingly positive vibes going on, my doubt persists. "Even if I love you Elsa, I'm afraid. What if this happens again?"

"You know what darling? You never let yourself enjoy the moment, because you're always worrying about stability I can never provide. If you're looking for a girlfriend who can promise stability, then I'm not that girl. With complete certainly, I can never guarantee a brighter tomorrow. Dating me is like playing Russian roulette everyday. This kind of happiness isn't meant to last. Joy can be taken away very easily, as we're both well aware. We need to live in the moment," she explains, in yet another persuasive speech. Ever since she walked down the stairs in that glittery sequin dress, she's been a significantly more confident person. She's now a charismatic, downright elegant speaker.

She seems even cheerier since the storm stopped. She's capable of controlling her powers now, so why shouldn't Elsa be in a good mood? She never has to worry about that again. She's been dealing with that issue since childhood, and it's finally over. All the neurosis that once consumed her is fading away, and she seems surprisingly hopeful. Her powers will never hurt another soul. That doesn't change the destruction already caused; it's almost immeasurable, and I'm dreading turning on the news. We can't rewrite the past, but if Elsa dedicates herself to controlling her powers, this will never happen again.

So... it's not exactly a happy ending, but I'll take what I can get. Beggars cannot be choosers. We saved billions of people... from a disaster of our own creation. Considering how bleak the situation was yesterday, we won't get any closer towards a happy ending. We still have our whole lives together, even if every day is subject to another panic attack. We've lost quite a lot, but so much still remains. Although another apocalyptic blizzard may be right around the corner, we must attempt to enjoy our lives. We need to mourn over the dead, make amends for our mistakes, and make sure this never happens again. There's an abundance of doubt that fills my mind... but sometimes the only option is to let it go. The past is in the past.

* * *

How can you possibly explain two dead bodies in your house? It wasn't easy convincing both the police and the insurance company, but Elsa came up with an explanation. Following the blizzard's aftermath, the police department was swamped with reports. Destroyed houses, missing people, accidental deaths; it was complete chaos. There was no time to properly investigate every single report, so Elsa used that to her advantage. Her story was simple, but effective; all four of us were hanging out in the basement, until the snowstorm caused the house to collapse. Hans and Kristoff didn't survive the accident, but we had the common sense to flee from our home. Fearing for our lives, we took shelter in the school... which also collapsed. The police called us the unluckiest people on Earth.

Since a significant number of buildings collapsed, they believed the entire ruse. The police shrugged the incident off, and even the insurance company accepted our explanation. We didn't request any renovations to the house, because we're not moving back there. The entire house is a gravesite of bad memories, and it's probably haunted by this point. We're going to find ourselves a new home. We're moving far away from Arendelle, to restart our lives somewhere warmer. Neither of us speak Portuguese, so Brazil isn't an option. I'm trying to convince Elsa on the virtue of Hawaii, but we're currently undecided. Although she's paying for the whole relocation, she's letting me select our new home.

I want our honeymoon to be spent somewhere beautiful, even though we're not getting married anytime soon. I've learned from my mistakes, so we're taking our engagement slow like a glacier. We're not rushing into anything serious for another few years. The only urgent problem revolves around moving, and more specifically getting all the arrangements sorted out. In the meantime, we're staying at the finest hotel in the city, Oaken's Wandering Relaxation Post. To help calm her anxiety, Elsa spends almost every day resting in the sauna. We'll be staying here for a few weeks, and then we're off to start a new life. Before leaving Arendelle, there was still some unfinished business. After attending Kristoff's funeral, we're traveling far away from this wretched city.

Thanks to Elsa's obsession with black clothing, she's actually dressed appropriately for once. All our clothing was destroyed after the house was demolished, so we're wearing newly-purchased funeral attire. We're both wearing simple black dresses, though Elsa's outfit is slightly more provocative. Her dress is covered with stunning lace embroidery. All around us are depressed people, entirely clad in black clothing. Elsa was generous enough to pay for the entire funeral reception. She stopped at no expense, assuring this was the fanciest service possible. Despite how nice the place is, it feels surprisingly empty. All his family is here, including his grandfather Pabbie. And we're certainly here, but otherwise it feels... vacant? Aren't funerals typically well attended? Where are his friends from school? Unlike Elsa and I, Kristoff was actually relatively popular, so what gives?

I suppose it doesn't really matter. Elsa is over at the cocktail table, enthusiastically drinking her misery away. I tried insisting that funerals never have open bars, however she thought it was a great idea. If you were suffering from the angst she's enduring, you'd probably want unlimited drinks too. While she enjoys the refreshments, I'm making peace with an old friend. True to my word, Kristoff is having an open-casket funeral. It's really difficult looking at him again, but it's something I must do. Even though I have to say goodbye, I also want to thank him. He saved my life, and probably the entire world. As he was dying, he spent his final moments inspiring me. Thanks to Kristoff, everything worked out. I owe him everything.

Though most of his belongings were destroyed, the picture from our childhood was returned. I like keeping reminders from all the people I love. I never remove Elsa's necklace, and I never forget to bring that picture with me. It serves as a wonderful reminder of simpler times. Back when life revolved around playing at the park, and going for rides on Sven. I'll never forget those fond memories. Those days are long behind me though, and I need to say my final farewell to Kristoff. He wanted to inspire me, and if I spend my entire life depressed, then he died for nothing. I need to enjoy the life he can't. I need to make his sacrifice mean something. I'll never forget the fun we had, but I need to move on. I must make him proud of me, because it's the least I could do.

I never expressed that I loved him, however he definitely knew. Of course he knew! I absolutely adored the guy, and he was my best friend for years. Before my life became such a repetitive nightmare, he was what I lived for. Although I never expressed my appreciation with words, I could tell he understood my love. Kristoff was far smarter than I, always reading my thoughts like a book. He was the greatest friend any girl could ever wish for. Before starting my new life, I needed to see him one final time. I'm going to miss his wavy blonde bangs. Speaking of blondes... Elsa is waving me over. What could possibly be worth such a reaction at a funeral?

As I walk over there, I quickly understand her enthusiasm. Belle showed up to the reception! She's also incredibly drunk, though still very respectful. Belle and Elsa are engaged in a conversation, and she's explaining why the funeral parlor is so empty. "Can you believe Hans' family scheduled his funeral on the same day? After the blizzard finally stopped, it's like every day is a funeral," she details to Elsa. They're both casually holding martini glasses, exchanging their final goodbyes. Elsa visibly cringes at Belle's remark, reminded of the suffering caused by the snowstorm. She politely takes another sip from her drink, doing her best to maintain a courteous smile.

When Belle finally notices me, she brings me into an affectionate hug. "Oh my goodness, congratulations on the engagement! I thought you two were dead, until suddenly Elsa calls me up, claiming you're getting hitched! To think the shy redhead from my childhood is actually getting married, I couldn't believe my ears!" she happily boasts, in a tone slightly too cheery for a funeral. From the alcohol on her breath, it's pretty obvious she's tipsy. "I'm so sorry about Kristoff," she assures me in a more somber voice, "I know how close you two were. And uh, didn't he go out with Elsa? Damn, this can't be easy for you both. Everyone else from school is attending Han' funeral, but he was a complete jerk. I thought you two needed my support more."

I'm so relieved Belle survived the snowstorm, as did most of the city. Initial reports about the storm's impact were overestimated, though the devastation was still immense. I guess that explains why the reception is so vacant. Hans has been dead for over a month, and he's still screwing over my friends. I don't even think Kristoff would have cared, because he wasn't someone who tolerated fair-weather friends. All his genuine friends and family are here, and even Sven is eating some grass outside. That's all he would have wanted. All his loved ones are in attendance, so who gives a shit about anyone else? However Belle is still taking consistent sips from her martini glass, and she doesn't appear to be done talking yet. "You know Anna... you always seem to be in the dark about everything. Did you know Kristoff used to have a crush on you?"

The moment those words escape Belle's mouth, Elsa's face turns bright red. She gags on the champagne she just sipped, her eyes bulging in surprise. Is this visceral reaction... jealousy? Yeah, for the first time in our relationship, Elsa is actually displaying jealousy. Hearing that Kristoff once had a crush on me has completely startled her, and she's adorably blushing in response. She's not the only person shocked, like am I seriously that oblivious? Did Kristoff actually have a crush on me when we were younger? That would explain why we so damn close, and like always I was too daft to notice. In retrospect, it makes all his kindness even more endearing.

Before I can reply, Belle continues with her amusingly drunken tirade. She's slurring her words terribly, presumably because she's drunker than I thought. "I'm going to miss you girls so much! Elsa, we never got around to hanging out. It's a shame we never... er, what do goth girls like exactly? It's a shame we never went to a Nine Inch Nails concert or something! So many missed opportunities," Belle solemnly admits. Elsa just awkwardly nods in response, providing a polite, albeit completely insincere smile. Elsa's not very good at small talk, especially in an uncomfortable environment like a funeral.

"Uh, so... what about you and Adam? Are you still dating him?" Elsa sheepishly asks. She has no idea what to say, so she's sticking to default conversational topics. I actually find this entire scene oddly humorous, and I'm quietly giggling at their awkward banter. It's exactly what was needed to cheer me up.

_"Oh Adam,"_ she scoffs, angrily taking another sip from her glass. "Lovely guy and all, but you'll never believe this; he's dating some guy now! Broke my fucking heart," she drunkenly proclaims. Even though this is a funeral, I can't stop myself from giggling. I'm painfully fighting back laughter, but Belle's too drunk to even notice. "You know... since I'm never seeing you two again, I'm going to spill one final secret. When we were younger, I too had a small crush on you, Anna. You were the cutest freaking redhead in class, but you never noticed how much I liked you. Ugh. You know, the world has more bisexuals than you'd think. Isn't it awesome?"

"It's absolutely lovely," I admit, affectionately taking Elsa's arm. When she heard Belle's confession, Elsa nearly spat her drink out. Experiencing another bout of unexpected jealousy, her face is flushing a vivid shade of red. She's not used to hearing people express attraction to me, and it's really throwing her off balance. Not that it matters anyway, since it's unlikely we'll ever see Belle again. If I wasn't so clueless, imagine all the fun I could have experienced. So many missed opportunities. But I ended up with Elsa, and there's no better possible outcome.

Belle is now critically drunk, to an inappropriate degree. Completely wasted, she lets her mind run wild. "I've never really met a lesbian couple before. So when you two make love, who's on top?" she asks, and I can't stop myself from bursting into laughter. "What... is that a weird thing to ask?" she responds, noticing her social faux pas. While Elsa is absolutely humiliated, I'm laughing my ass off. Although I'm glad to leave Arendelle, not everything about this city was terrible. I met some pretty wonderful people in this cesspool. Elsa is gesturing towards me, signaling that she wants to leave. Even if the story is almost over, Elsa has one final twist to reveal.

* * *

We're in our hotel room, about to permanently check out. We have a plane to catch in almost an hour, the tickets are nonrefundable, and we're running around in our underwear. Like always we're hopelessly unprepared for an important task. If we don't get ready soon, we're definitely going to miss the plane. The cab ride alone should take 20 minutes, and we're not even dressed yet! I'm currently trying to force all my belongings into my luggage, but there's not enough room. Although I'm using all my weight to push down against it, I'm too skinny to make a difference. I desperately need to figure out something soon. We need to be more cautious with our money now, which is why missing the plane is such a huge issue.

Why? Because Elsa donated virtually her entire fortune to charity, leaving only enough to make a comfortable living. After the snowstorm, even millions of dollars couldn't bring her any happiness. Seeing all the homes and hospitals her money helped rebuild? It was the first thing to make Elsa smile in weeks. Except she didn't donate everything for her own gratification, she considered the act her civil duty. Rather than allowing her past to control her, Elsa is taking control of the situation. She wants to become a humanitarian, dedicating her life to helping the less fortunate. I didn't fall in love with Elsa for financial gain, so who cares if we end up broke? Considering how hot Hawaii is, she can always get a job as an ice maker.

Elsa is equally unprepared, rushing in and out of the bathroom. At least I have my shoes on, while Elsa is clad only in her underwear. Not that I don't appreciate the sight, but this isn't an ideal time to enjoy it. "Hawaii right? Are you completely sure hun, is that your final choice?" she asks for the millionth time. We've discussed this point constantly, and I'm absolutely certain Hawaii is an idealized home. It's warm as hell, surrounded by water on all sides, and we'll never be bothered again. It's absolutely perfect. Did you know Hawaii occasionally gets snow? We can finally get around to building a snowman together. That's the only thing left on my bucket list.

"I'm incredibly certain, yeah. You'll love it there," I insist, coming to a solution. Since my luggage is too full, I'll simply wear more clothing. Maybe if I remove a dress, several pairs of socks, maybe some leggings... that will be enough to close it? Elsa frantically marches back into the bedroom, grabbing her eye-shadow off the table. Her state of undress reminds me of something. "Hey since we'll be living in Hawaii, we can finally go swimming together. Holy shit, imagine you in a bikini! Please pick a bathing suit that actually covers your body, unless you want to give strangers a heart attack... oh and holy shit! You'll actually be tanned for once."

"I don't think so," Elsa denies from inside the bathroom, applying her eye-shadow. "I _don't_ tan. My bathing suit, like everything else I wear, will be incredibly tasteful. Don't worry," she assures me. Considering the revealing underwear she's running around in, I don't trust her judgement. Isn't this amazing though? For the first time in my life, I feel like a regular person. We're worrying about bathing suits and make-up, things normal people are concerned about. Our lives are no longer overwhelmed by angst, instead we're acting like a regular couple. We've graduated, we're engaged, and there's not a cloud of doubt in the sky. I'm turning 19 next week, which officially marks our... seventh month anniversary? Truth be told, I've forgotten how long we've been together. I can't remember a life without Elsa.

After slipping on a nice snug dress, some nylons, and every accessory in my wardrobe... nope, my luggage still isn't shutting. What is required to close this damn thing? "Are you almost ready?" I call out, remembering how late we are.

"Are you absolutely positive about this? You don't have to go with me. I'm a mass-murdering, ticking time bomb who can destroy the world, remember? I'm a complete freak of nature, so if you're having any second thoughts, it's perfectly understandable," she proposes, now behind the door. To change into her outfit, she's actually closed the bathroom door. That's pretty strange, because she was just walking around in her underwear anyway. Elsa is still incredibly guilty about the storm. How couldn't she be? She's been meditating daily, she's taking tons of anxiety medicine, and she can barely sleep at night.

Although most people would have unloaded a revolver into their head, Elsa has done an incredible job accepting the situation. It's impossible forgetting the damage inflicted by the snowstorm, but she's not letting guilt consume her life. When she's not busy with her charity efforts, Elsa is practicing all kinds of self-help methods. As long as I stick around, she'll only continue to get better. "Please hurry up dear," I insist, ignoring her previous comments. She's been making sarcastic, self-deprecating comments like that for a while. It's her personal form of coping. "And stop talking about yourself like that sillyhead. We both know you're amazing."

"I have a surprise for you," she calls out, still changing inside the bathroom. Except this isn't the time for surprises, we're going to miss the plane! Before I can protest, Elsa opens the bathroom door, revealing the tantalizing secret. I almost can't believe my eyes. Elsa has done some incredible things, but I've never been more startled in my life. It completely goes against everything I understand about Elsa.

She's... _not wearing black?! _Yeah, she's wearing a rather colorful dress. It's a shade of winter blue, reminiscent to her eyes. She's wearing black stockings underneath the dress, and her shoes are made from black leather, however she's actually wearing clothing that isn't entirely black! It's not from a lack of options either, because the room is covered by her black clothing. "Elsa, are you feeling well?" I question, my jaw wide open in disbelief.

"We're about to embark on a new life, with a new home, new everything... why not a new wardrobe? Some habits deserve to be left behind," she grins at me, preparing her own luggage. Though it's not the most colorful outfit, I'm still absolutely astonished. I mean, she's not wearing hot pink or anything. However every single outfit she's worn for months has been entirely black, and now she's willingly wearing colored clothing? I never would have predicted this in a million years. "Is there something wrong?" she observes, noticing me staring.

"Elsa! I_ loved_ your black clothing though. It took me a while to warm up to it, but you look gorgeous in black! You're like the palest girl in the world, it suited you perfectly," I try reasoning, in a tone almost resembling a pout. While she still looks absolutely gorgeous, I can't stop myself from protesting.

Finding my reaction amusing, Elsa affectionately rolls her eyes. "I'm not going to suddenly start dressing prep. You know me Anna, and that isn't like me. My favorite color is still black, I'm simply going to start occasionally wearing other colors. I just wanted to start a new life from scratch. Are you ready to leave darling?" she quizzes, planting a comforting kiss on my cheek. While she's done a wonderful job rationalizing her decision, I'm still in disbelief. But I suppose she's right. She'll never be called the girl in black again, presumably for the best. Her old habits carry around too much baggage, and this serves as a time to restart our lives. "Still love me?" she inquires simply, something I'm getting increasingly used to. She asks me that 20 times a day. "Because I love the hell out of you."

"With every fiber of my being," I reaffirm, like every time that gets asked. I'm still trying to get all my luggage to fit, until Elsa provides a far simpler explanation. She unlocks a concealed latch, which expands the luggage to nearly twice its original size. Now there's more than enough room for everything. Once more, an extremely simple solution existed, one I was too oblivious to notice. There's always a simpler method to solving everything. Though I have this tendency to over-complicate everything, Elsa always finds a simpler solution. Where would I be without Elsa? I don't even want to consider that thought.

When I was first introduced to Elsa, I didn't know what to anticipate. When we became friends, I expected us to see movies together, go shopping, and all the typical teenage stuff. I was only seeking a mutual companionship. The next thing you know, we're having passionate sex on her bedroom floor, going out on dates, and getting into wild adventures together. Even though we've been through some intense moments, I wouldn't trade this experience for anything. Though I endured many losses along the way, there's still so much to appreciate. Very few people will ever experience this level of exhilaration.

Seeing happy couples once made me nauseous, because I couldn't relate to such intense joy. I've always been an outsider, looking into the world with jaded eyes. I've endured the greatest horror, experienced the grandest suffering, and stared right into the face of the eternal winter. Throughout this entire ordeal, Elsa has been right next to me, holding my hand during the bleakest moments. We wouldn't have survived without each other. That makes me even more thankful for our current happiness, because so much was endured to earn it. Ultimately every once of pain was worthwhile.

At the beginning of this journey, Elsa was an introverted girl who never left her home. Now she's a confident young woman with enough charisma to spare. Without meeting me, she'd still be absolutely terrified of her powers. The world never would have been blessed by her presence, and she'd still be eating dinner in front of her television screen. Life is too short to be wasted being afraid. Very few people have gotten to know Elsa, which is an unfortunate shame. She's my favorite person in the world. Knowing Elsa was the highlight of my life, and I hope other people are afforded the same privilege. When I'm enjoying all day on the beach, Elsa will be right alongside me. We'll have no difficulty making friends this time.

Elsa is gesturing towards me, meaning the cab is downstairs waiting for us. I'm constantly being lured into a false sense of security, only to have everything fall apart when it's least expected. Not this time though. I'm about to enjoy the rest of my life with the girl of my dreams, in a tropical paradise. Elsa was right. She can never guarantee a perfect lifetime, so every day spent together is precious. After all we've been through, we should enjoy ourselves. By all accounts, this is an incredibly happy ending. We're still together, and there's nothing more I could ask for. Nothing will ever separate Elsa and I. You'll never see me cry again.


End file.
